Rainbows and Storm Clouds
by alexajaye
Summary: With one inevitably comes the other. Good and bad. Ups and downs. Adversity and perseverance. You can take it or you can do something about it. Which will you choose? AH, Slash, Carlisle and Edward are married and face the challenge of their lives. M for adult content.  Not for those under 18.
1. Anniversaries and LateNight Calls

_****_**I wanted to wait until I was done with _Choices_, but this story has begun to dominate a lot of my time.**

**So here it is. Slash. I know. I've not posted any before, but what do they say about floodgates - can't stop them once they start. Plus I really love these two characters together. So call me sentimental.**

**Expect some OOC from a few characters for a while, and don't overanalyze this one. Don't like slash? Don't read it.**

**Thanks to totorostories for pre-reading, and go check her out. She's got a story that has potential.**

**Warnings (Come on, you knew this was coming): Male/Male sex, language, situations and eventual gay/homosexual violence. Don't say I didn't warn you. Happy Ending? Maybe.**

**Also, go easy on me. I've never written a story like this, and I'm a little nervous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anniversaries &amp; Late-Night Calls<strong>_

The night started out innocent enough. Or maybe innocent wasn't the right word. Carlisle's shift at the hospital had ended early by some miracle, and he'd raced home to the three-bedroom house he shared with Edward. After pulling an eighteen-hour shift at the hospital, Carlisle was understandably tired. But tonight was supposed to be special, and he knew he would get plenty of rest later.

Tonight was special because three years ago on this night, Carlisle had asked Edward on their first date. And a year and a half later, they'd taken special vows so everyone would know they belonged to each other. And now they had two anniversaries. Carlisle loved celebrating the days when Edward had come into his life, and most of his family loved Edward.

Edward's favorite dish was Chicken Parmesan, and Carlisle had been preparing for this night for the last few days. He had the house to himself nearly an hour and a half, and while the chicken baked, Carlisle cleaned up from a long day on the surgical floor. The house was an old heirloom left to him by his grandfather, and he and Edward had lived here together for the last two years.

Along with three bedrooms, there were three bathrooms, and while that might have seemed like too much space for the two of them, they both felt like it was perfect. They always joked about having kids, and Carlisle always teased Edward about being the one to carry their child since he was younger and usually had more energy. But after all the joking and teasing, they would seriously talk about maybe adopting. The time was never right, but then when was the time right to be parents?

Carlisle was in the kitchen stirring tomato sauce when the front door opened and closed, and he allowed the food to let Edward know where he was.

"Carlisle?"

"In the kitchen, babe."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Not exactly the response Carlisle had hoped for, but at least Edward was home. "Take your time," he yelled back.

Lately, Edward had been working in the NICU with all the sick infants, and in the last few weeks, it had really begun to wear on him. Carlisle hoped a home-cooked meal and some quality time together would bring Edward out of his funk. At least that was the plan.

Edward's arms around his middle surprised Carlisle as he stood in front of the stove, and he smiled when Edward kissed his neck and then his cheek.

"Long day?" Carlisle asked softly.

"One of the Mallory twins died today," Edward whispered laying his head against Carlisle's shoulder. "Benjamin."

Carlisle pressed his cheek into Edward's head. "I'm sorry."

"Lauren nearly had a stroke during labor," Edward said of the baby's mother. "Dr. Gerandy has her on heparin to keep her from developing blood clots. I had to hold her for nearly an hour after I told her."

"How is Michael doing?" Carlisle asked about the other twin.

"He's still five weeks premature. His lungs aren't completely developed, and his heart is strained. We're all worried about him."

Carlisle turned from the stove to face Edward. The hair that always reminded Carlisle of a shiny penny was currently damp and even more messy than usual, and the beautiful green eyes that greeted him every morning were bloodshot and filled with sadness. He lifted his hands to Edward's face, leaning closer to kiss him. "Of course you're worried," he soothed. "You've always had such a good heart. I know you're doing everything you can to help him."

Edward grasped onto Carlisle's shirt, clinging to him like his life depended on it. It had been a while since he'd held Carlisle so tight. Every time a baby was sick or died, it drained Edward of most of his energy, and Carlisle hated keeping him up those nights.

As an OB nurse and one of the few male nurses at Cook County Hospital, Edward had a unique ability to soothe his patients without feeling awkward if they cried in his arms or screamed at him when he told them bad news. In this particular case, the mother had developed preeclampsia in her last trimester, and then she'd done into premature labor. The stress on her body had in turn caused distress to her boys, and they'd been in the Neonatal Critical Unit the last three days fighting for their lives. Edward had been so worried about them.

Out of nowhere, Edward leaned in to kiss Carlisle, and two days worth of stubble rubbed against Carlisle's smooth-shaven face. It didn't bother him. Edward usually forgot about basic things like shaving when he was on graveyard shifts. But soon, the kiss became heated and furious. Tongues plundered adeptly, and fingers clawed helplessly. There was so much need.

Edward wasn't even an inch shorter than Carlisle, but they were both over six feet tall. Standing next to the hot stove reminded Carlisle of his sauce, and he reluctantly nudged Edward away.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "My poor baby. It's okay."

Edward didn't say anything, still grasping and then setting his chin over Carlisle's shoulder. "What are you cooking?" he asked after a minute.

Carlisle leaned back, rubbing Edward's cheek and then combing his fingers through Edward's wet hair. "It's a surprise. And I'm almost finished. I'll have you fed and watered in no time."

Edward blushed and smirked, releasing Carlisle and stepping over to the fridge for a beer.

Edward waited in the kitchen while Carlisle cooked, slowly realizing what he was making and steadily blushing as he stood there in jogging pants and an over-sized shirt from Carlisle's side of the dresser. His embarrassment over his attire became obvious the longer he stood there nursing his beer, and Carlisle thought he looked so cute.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Carlisle asked pulling on oven mitts to pull their chicken from the oven.

He shook his head grinning. "I can't believe you had time to cook all this," he waved his hand over the stove.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Carlisle asked stepping in front of Edward until their hips were aligned.

Edward blushed. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I've had all of it hidden in the fridge the last few days," Carlisle admitted.

"You really wanted to do this now?"

"Of course I did," Carlisle chuckled. He cradled Edward's face between his hands. "I love you, baby. And I'll always celebrate when you came into my life."

Edward's blush deepened, and Carlisle leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you, Carlisle," Edward whispered between heated kisses that were quickly beginning to take a front seat to the food.

The oven buzzer went off then despite Carlisle having already removed the oven's contents. He let go of Edward reluctantly, pressing his lips to Edward's forehead.

"We should eat," he suggested.

Edward lowered his hands over Carlisle's ass, grinding their hips together. "Only if I get to have dessert," he moaned.

Carlisle almost didn't make it, responding to Edward's coaxing and threatening to pull off the shirt he was wearing. Only the smell of the food stopped him. "I promise," he groaned.

Edward smiled then, a little dimple creasing his cheek. "You're so predictable," he teased.

It was Carlisle's turn to blush, and he nudged Edward toward the other side of the kitchen. "Get dishes and silverware. We're eating in the living room."

Edward didn't argue.

Firelight stood in for candles, and throw pillows from the couch doubled as chairs while Carlisle and Edward ate their food around the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Carlisle talked about his two massive surgeries that day, attempting to take Edward's mind off the Neonatal Unit and the little baby there fighting for his life. It wasn't easy.

"The man was healthy as a horse," Carlisle said of his end-of-the-day patient. "He'd never been in the hospital in his life. His wife was absolutely terrified. It took me over two and a half hours to clear all five of his blockages. But the good thing about all of it was how calm he was. He was never scared. I hope I'm that calm if I ever need a quadruple bypass."

Edward smiled without speaking, and Carlisle reached for his hand.

"Everything's going to be okay," he soothed. "Babies are resilient. He'll pull through this."

Edward didn't have to say anything else. Carlisle felt every ounce of fear and helplessness pulsing through Edward's body. He lifted his hand to Edward's cheek, leaning closer and kissing him gently.

Very little time passed between that moment and when Edward began unbuttoning Carlisle's shirt. Then everything began moving faster. Heat from the fireplace hit Carlisle in the chest, and Edward's hands slipped inside to rub his smooth skin. Carlisle admitted he was somewhat of a gym fanatic, and his shoulders and torso were broader than Edward's. But they complimented each other so well. And Edward always knew where to start.

The half-eaten food was long forgotten as Carlisle's shirt came off, and he scooted around to be in front of Edward before he pulled the over-sized shirt over Edward's head. Heated breathing and kissing and groaning filled the space around them as Carlisle moved a little closer to Edward and then laid him back over the pillows on the floor. Desperation replaced dread as Edward reach for Carlisle with both hands, and it was only too easy to oblige.

The last time they'd really fucked, it had been after a particularly difficult surgery, and the patient had nearly died. The family had taken the news badly, and Carlisle had gotten too emotional to keep them calm. That night, Edward had taken care of him, and Carlisle knew Edward needed him to do the same thing now.

"Carlisle," Edward whimpered, his seeking hand finding Carlisle's crotch and pressing firmly against his hardening cock. "I need you. Please."

There was no hesitation at all when Carlisle rose to his hands and knees to be above Edward. Through the jogging pants, Edward was hard too, and Carlisle wasted no time tugging the front down to reveal Edward bare. He loved when his boy went commando, and he sometimes wished he was that brave.

Carlisle wrapped his hand around Edward's lean cock, stroking him and leaning down to kiss him. He didn't give Edward time to hold him there, extending his tongue to lick Edward's ear and feeling him shudder all over.

"Carlisle," Edward moaned softly. "Please."

Need replaced desperation, and Edward laced his fingers through blond hair at the back of Carlisle's head. Chills wracked Carlisle's whole body. He exhaled against Edward's mouth, still stroking and now squeezing Edward's cock in his hand. Edward moaned a little louder, bucking his hips against Carlisle's hand and lifting his ass so his jogging pants could be disposed of.

Edward was suddenly naked, and he sat up in front of Carlisle, unfastening his pants and unzipping them to be rewarded with the thick cock inside. Carlisle stifled a moan without meaning to, and Edward leaned in to kiss him deeply as he stroked him slowly. He drew a louder moan from Carlisle's mouth, pushing his pants down to uncover his ass.

"Christ, Edward."

Tongues sought contact even more now, and Carlisle shimmied out of his pants and boxer briefs to be naked like Edward. The crackling of the fire was the only other noise as Carlisle laid Edward back down in front of the fireplace. Edward lowered his hands over Carlisle's backside to his hips and then his bare ass, and it only took a small movement for Carlisle to be situated between Edward's spread legs.

"You wanna be on top this time?" Carlisle whispered still stroking Edward's cock and bracing his other hand on Edward's knee.

"Hm-mm," was the soft reply as Edward shook his head. "I need you inside me. Please."

"Shit," Carlisle hissed remembering the last time Edward had been so willing to fuck like this.

Luckily, Carlisle had been more than prepared for this turn of events. A bottle of lubricant and a condom was already waiting in one of the end tables, and Carlisle barely had to stretch to get it.

Carlisle didn't bother pouring lube in his hand, instead squeezing out a decent amount over Edward's lower abdomen. It warmed upon making contact with Edward's skin, and Carlisle made quick work of spreading it over the area he was concerned with most. Edward jumped slightly when Carlisle wrapped his hand around his cock again, clenching his teeth and groaning softly.

"Carlisle," he pleaded. "I need you."

"I'm right here, baby," Carlisle promised.

While still stroking Edward's cock, Carlisle lowered his slick fingers to Edward's waiting ass. Edward moved closer to Carlisle and grabbed his legs to spread them further apart. Carlisle's fingers grazed over the skin under his balls gently as his fist passed over the head of Edward's cock, and he bit his lip to hold in a loud moan. Carlisle ducked down then to kiss Edward, and his fingers pushed a little passed the subtle resistance of Edward's body.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned. "Oh I love it when you do that."

Though they messed around all the time like any other married couple, the times they were truly intimate was probably not as often as they should've been. They'd been married a year and a half, but everything was all still new to Edward. Carlisle was still getting him to open up about his last relationship. It was a long and winding road, but they were on it together.

Carlisle replaced one finger with two inside his boy, and Edward squeezed his eyes shut as his body responded to Carlisle's coaxing.

"Open your eyes, baby," Carlisle pleaded.

Edward complied after a few seconds, and it was Carlisle's turn to moan.

"You look so beautiful," Carlisle whispered gently. "Never forget that."

Three fingers finally stretched Edward to the point he was writhing, and Carlisle ripped the condom open frantically while still stroking inside his boy. Edward whimpered when he saw Carlisle roll the condom on, but he didn't move. He watched Carlisle intently.

"It's okay, baby," Carlisle soothed stroking Edward gently. He always had to be so careful.

Carlisle hated thinking about what Edward had already been through. It pained Carlisle to know anyone could ever be cruel to someone as amazing as Edward, and he'd already sworn that if he and this man who'd hurt his boy ever met on a dark street, the end result wouldn't be good for the other guy. He didn't want to think of Edward as a victim, but the truth was it was how Edward behaved.

Edward had such a big heart, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was one of the things Carlisle loved about his boy the most.

Another whimper escaped Edward's lips when Carlisle pulled his fingers out, but it wasn't a painful sound. Carlisle knew that now. He had to go slow, and that by itself made him want to come right then. Edward was so tight even after what he'd been through, and he was so sensitive. Sometimes Carlisle had hold back when he was inside Edward, but his boy never complained.

"Come're," Carlisle beckoned pulling Edward up from the floor and sitting back against the couch.

Reluctantly, Edward rose to his knees. Carlisle reached for his hips and prompted him to straddle his lap.

"It's okay," Carlisle promised. "It'll be easier for you. It's okay, Edward. I love you."

Edward leaned in closer and kissed Carlisle. "I love you," he whispered.

Carlisle reached under Edward, stroking him again and keeping him comfortable as he lined them up gently. Penetration was a little smoother than usual since Carlisle had been able to keep Edward relaxed, and his boy moaned as they came together differently than any other time so far.

In this position, Edward had all the leverage, and he moved with more confidence than he had in a long time. Carlisle loved watching Edward like this. His hair glimmered in the firelight as they moved together, and his soft glistening skin glowed so beautifully. Carlisle took Edward's hands firmly, intertwining their fingers and pulling Edward in for another kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Carlisle whispered against Edward's lips.

Edward pressed his forehead to Carlisle's, still moving and moaning a little louder.

"You feel so good," Edward whimpered. "So good."

Carlisle squeezed Edward's hands in his own. "You feel good too," he moaned.

Another set of shivers flickered through Edward's body, and he locked his arms at his sides despite still gripping Carlisle's hands in his.

"Fuck we don't do this enough," he groaned.

He sped up his movements, and Carlisle captured his mouth to keep him focused. "We'll do it as often as you want, baby," he swore.

Edward didn't reply releasing one of Carlisle's hands and draping it around his shoulders. Carlisle took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Edward's cock again, and in return, Edward kissed him hungrily.

"Shit. I'm coming," Edward groaned.

"It's okay," Carlisle soothed. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I love you so much."

"Oh shit," Edward cried just as thick stream after thick stream spurted all over Carlisle's hand. "Oh fuck."

Carlisle had to keep moving even though Edward slouched against him. His body responded to Edward's beautiful form, and his balls tightened only a moment before he filled his boy as completely as he could.

Panting and moaning filled the air as they both relaxed, and Carlisle rubbed Edward's back to keep him close.

After several minutes, Edward leaned back and laid his forehead against Carlisle's. "Sorry," he whispered.

Carlisle shushed him gently. "Don't you dare apologize. That was . . . amazing."

Edward blushed, and Carlisle kissed his forehead. "You're so beautiful. And I'm always going to love you. I swear."

"I love you, Carlisle," Edward laughed softly.

It took several minutes, but Carlisle disengaged from Edward and laid back on the couch, reaching for his boy and holding him as tightly as he could.

The silence overtook them as the fireplace crackled, and the wall clock ticked obnoxiously. Neither of them knew what time it was, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was they were together.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Yeah, baby?" he breathed and kissed Edward's forehead.

"I want to adopt a baby," he revealed.

Carlisle turned his head to look at Edward, and shining green eyes gazed back at him. "Yeah?"

Edward smiled. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed, and Carlisle held Edward a little tighter. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

Edward didn't hesitate. "A girl."

"Are you sure you want to adopt?" Carlisle asked. "We could always do the surrogate thing. That way, they'd at least be one of ours."

Edward wrapped his arms around Carlisle, pressing his face into the bend of Carlisle's neck. "I just want to have a baby with you," he whispered contentedly.

Carlisle laughed softly, stroking Edward's hair. "I feel exactly the same way."

They both fell asleep on the couch, their food still setting on the coffee table and a mess left in the floor in front of the couch.

A loud shrilling sound woke Carlisle abruptly, and he opened his eyes to see the fireplace almost dark. He felt Edward asleep beside him and squeezed him to wake him. At first Edward didn't move, and Carlisle lifted his hand to Edward's face.

"Baby," he whispered. "My phone's ringing."

Edward groaned, opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he slowly stood up so Carlisle could hurry to his phone in the foyer. Carlisle glanced back to see Edward lay back down, and he smiled before finding his phone and turning it on.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, it's Marilyn." It was the admissions' nurse in the Emergency Room. She sounded worried, and Carlisle instantly felt dread settle into his stomach.

"What's happened?" he asked softly.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. It's Rose. She was brought into the ER about an hour ago. She's been in a car accident."

"Did you call Emmett?"

She sighed over the phone. "Carlisle — He's with her. So are Alice and Isabella."

Edward came out of the living room in his jogging pants, and Carlisle lifted wide eyes to his.

"You need to come to the hospital," Marilyn pleaded.

Carlisle didn't hesitate. "I'll be right there."

He turned off his phone, his hands trembling as he laid it back on the mail table.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

"Rose is in the Emergency Room," Carlisle whispered. "So is Emmett. They had the girls with them."

Carlisle couldn't move after that, and Edward had to push him back into the living room to get their clothes. Minutes passes as they gathered up phones and wallets and shoes, and Edward guided Carlisle to the passenger door of his Volvo to drive to the hospital.

Brilliant green digits told them both it was after eleven-thirty, and Edward held Carlisle's hand as they drove through the light traffic of downtown Chicago. Cook County Hospital was still buzzing with activity, and two ambulances were still parked outside the admissions bay. Carlisle barely let Edward stop before he shot out of the car and hurried inside.

Carlisle had seen his younger sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett only a month earlier since they'd been getting ready for a trip to London with their two girls Alice and Isabella. Based on the timing, he was guessing they'd been coming home with the accident happened. The heavy feeling in Carlisle's stomach told him something was very wrong, but he didn't know how bad it was. He hoped it wasn't too bad. Rosalie was only 28 years old.

He spotted Marilyn at the admissions desk as soon as he entered the ER, and she laid her eyes on him, hurrying out from behind the counter.

"They're working on her and Emmett right now," she reported. "It was a head-on collision, but both air bags deployed, and they were wearing their seat belts. John is probably going to take her up to the OR once they get her stable."

"What about the girls?" he asked of his nieces.

"They're both in Observation 1 with Kate," she pointed. He started to leave, but she stopped him. "Carlisle, there was a lot of blood. Emmett cracked his sternum and broke both his legs, and Rosalie has burns from her air bag. The chemicals got into her lungs, and they're having trouble clearing it out. They both came in unconscious, and from what I've heard, John is going to need to talk to you. So don't wander off."

Edward came running into the ER then, and Carlisle nodded him over before automatically taking Edward in his arms.

"It's okay," Edward whispered, wrapping his hand around the back of Carlisle's head. "They're in the hospital. Everything's going to be okay. Where's Alice and Bella?"

Carlisle leaned back, glancing around and noticing a few people staring at them. "They're in Observation with Kate. Why don't you go check on them?"

Edward paid no attention to anyone else, touching Carlisle's cheek. "You're sure?"

Carlisle nodded. "Go on. You're calmer than I am, and they need that right now. I'll be outside the trauma rooms."

Edward glanced at Marilyn and smiled, moving off through the ER toward Observation.

Carlisle turned to Marilyn then, waiting until Edward was outside of earshot. "Be realistic with me," he pleaded. "Were those their only injuries?"

She pursed her lips, her cheeks flushed as she spoke. "No. Emmett had a severe head trauma, and he was bleeding internally when they brought him in. And, um, when they were hit, the dashboard impacted them both. Rose was semi-conscious until they discovered the chemicals in her lungs. John wanted to tell you himself."

"Tell me what?" Carlisle demanded frantically.

Marilyn stuttered, her face now even more red than it had been a minute earlier, and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "The frame of the car pinned her to her seat," Marilyn explained as gently as she could grasping Carlisle's arm. "Her left arm and leg were broken in two places, and her intestines were perforated. If they can't get her lungs clear, she won't make it through surgery, and John doesn't want to put her through any more."

As a surgeon, Carlisle understood the intricacies of his sister's extensive injuries, but having Marilyn lose her composure in front of him hit him in the face harder than any family he'd faced in the last eight years since he'd been working in the hospital. He couldn't cry. He couldn't scream. He couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at her. Based on everything she was saying, Carlisle's sister and her husband were going to die tonight.

Marilyn guided Carlisle to the trauma room where John was still working over Rosalie, but Carlisle wouldn't go in. It was difficult enough to separate his work and home life with a husband who worked in the hospital. If Carlisle went into the trauma room, he wouldn't be Rosalie's brother anymore. He would have to be a doctor and expected to behave like one, and right now, that was too much to ask.

Edward's arms around his chest startled him much more prominently than they had earlier, and he jumped as Edward squeezed him.

"It's just me," Edward whispered.

Carlisle sighed heavily, leaning the side of his head into Edward's. "Sorry."

A nurse hurried out of one trauma room nearby and then into another one, and even from where they were standing, beeping and shouting could be heard. Breath caught in Carlisle's throat, and he craned his neck to see inside the room.

Edward stroked hair at the back of Carlisle's head, whispering still. "Stay calm," he soothed. "John's working on her and Em. They'll be okay."

Carlisle shut his eyes, remembering what Marilyn had said and wishing he could feel as optimistic as Edward. His boy was always trying to look on the brighter side of things. In his occupation, Edward saw sick mothers and babies, and he couldn't let it bother him even if he sometimes did. Carlisle was glad to have Edward in his life, but times like these weren't supposed to be as hard as it felt right now.

"How are Alice and Isabella?" Carlisle asked instead of speaking about the extent of his sister and brother-in-law's injuries.

Edward laughed softly. "They're good," he assured Carlisle. "Bella was curious about Kate's thermometer, and Alice is asking about all the equipment. They hardly had any injuries. Kate's keeping them busy. Have you heard anything yet?"

Carlisle couldn't speak — didn't know how with so many things to say — and Edward noticed immediately turning Carlisle to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked just as the doors to Trauma Room one opened to reveal John there in hospital scrubs.

"Carlisle," he said softly.

Carlisle stepped out of Edward's arms, facing his colleague uneasily. "John, please," he whispered. "Is she — "

John Weber's dark, thick eyebrows furrowed. "We can't clear the chemicals from her lungs," he reported, his voice oddly detached from his words. "And we're having trouble closing her lap belt injury."

"What about Emmett?" Carlisle begged.

John shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "His head trauma was too extensive, and we couldn't do anything to help him."

Carlisle couldn't keep from clenching his teeth. He wanted to yell at the man he usually would've been pleading for help. Carlisle wanted to scream and punch John in the jaw. But it wouldn't do any good. If he did that, Rosalie wouldn't have a doctor to help her. Edward grasped onto Carlisle's hand tighter than he had in the three years they'd known each other. Carlisle wanted to break down right there, but he couldn't. There was still so much he needed to know.

"Is she awake?" he asked John.

"No," was the soft, sympathetic reply.

"Will she wake up?"

John nodded. "If her fever comes down. We're giving her antibiotics, but right now, it's not looking good at all. We're putting her in Observation 3 for the time being."

Carlisle nodded, not speaking as Dr. Weber stepped back into the trauma room.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered, turning him around and moving forward to hold him. No other words were needed. Carlisle held onto Edward tighter than he ever had.

They stood there silently until an attending doctor and a trauma nurse wheeled Rosalie out of the trauma room. In less than five minutes, Carlisle thought of everyone he would have to call, but he couldn't open his phone. He didn't want to call anyone yet. There wasn't anything they could do, but that was just an excuse. He just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Go with Rose," Carlisle whispered to Edward. "I have to — see . . . him."

Edward stepped back slowly, lifting his hands to Carlisle's face. "Are you sure?"

Carlisle nodded, and Edward stepped forward kissing his forehead before he stepped back and followed the nurse and doctor to the Observation room.

Two nurses were still inside the trauma room where Emmett was, unhooking him from machines and covering him with a sheet. Carlisle could tell just by the blood stains that Dr. Weber had been forced to open Emmett's chest, and the very thought made his stomach turn somersaults. One of the nurses saw Carlisle step into the room, and she moved to his side.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, holding his hand in hers.

For several seconds, Carlisle couldn't speak, simply nodding his head.

Even though most surgeons came down to the ER, did their consults and left, Carlisle actually spent time down here with the nurses and doctors who were here every day. He knew what they had to deal with, and if he'd been here when Rosalie and Emmett were brought in, he would've been the one to assess their injuries and the prognosis.

"Carlisle," she said, and he looked at her. "He never woke up. It's possible he didn't even know what was happening."

While that should've made Carlisle feel a little better because it was what he told families when he had to give them bad news, right now, it just made him more angry.

"Can I please be alone with him?" Carlisle requested, trying desperately not to sound demanding.

Neither of them argued with him, stepping away from him and Emmett and leaving silently.

The doors to the trauma room swung closed loudly and startled Carlisle before he looked at his brother-in-law and stepped closer to him. The sheet covering him was pulled up over his shoulders, shielding Carlisle's eyes from the damage done to his body, but an intubation tube was still in his mouth, and blood stained his face either from the accident or any number of incisions made to assist the nurses and doctors to figuring out what was wrong with him. It had all been for nothing.

Carlisle kept thinking about Christmas a few months earlier. Emmett had been teasing him about Edward being really hot and probably really difficult to hang onto. It wasn't until now that Carlisle realized the irony. Emmett and Rosalie had been married ten years. They had two beautiful girls, and Carlisle was the one left to hold everything together. He wasn't a black sheep in his family by any means, but he could think of several members of his family who would think this was unfair.

He didn't keep up with how long he stood there, but when the doors swung open again, he looked up to see Edward there and realized the tears in his eyes as they slipped down his cheeks.

Carlisle latched onto Edward as soon as he was close, sobbing for the first time in years and unable to speak when Edward whispered to him.

"You've been in here half an hour," he revealed. "Are you okay?"

Carlisle meant to nod but shook his head instead. Edward stroked his hair and rubbed his back. The room was quiet another minute until Edward whispered again.

"Alice asked about her parents. I didn't know what to say. Bella wants to go home."

"They'll just have to wait," Carlisle said harshly.

Edward stepped back to look at Carlisle. "They don't know what's happening," he argued. "It's not their fault. They've been here almost two hours, Carlisle. They need someone to tell them what's happened. And I'm not their uncle."

Carlisle immediately felt horrible. Alice was only ten, and Isabella just turned six. They didn't know anything about death, and it was wrong to expect them to behave like adults. "I'm sorry. Forgive me," he pleaded.

"Of course I do. But you need to talk to them. Before Rose . . ."

Carlisle drew Edward closer, holding him as tight as he could and wishing for some of Edward's strength to rub off on him.

"Go sit with Rose," Carlisle requested. "I'll go talk to them."

"I'll come get you when she wakes up," Edward promised.

Carlisle looked back at Emmett one more time, remembering Christmas again and then New Year's when his brother-in-law had teased him about having kids. And now Alice and Isabella didn't have a father anymore. Carlisle didn't know how to explain this to them. But he would have to — before they lost their mother too.

Edward pulled Carlisle from the trauma room, and they walked around to where Kate was keeping the girls. Edward deposited him at the cracked door before moving off to Rosalie's room. For a minute, Carlisle stood there unable to go in. Then Kate saw him and nodded for him to come into the room as she sat reading to Isabella.

Carlisle pushed the door open gently, and his youngest niece saw him first, smiling at him and reaching for him.

"Uncle Carlie," she cried.

Normally, Carlisle would've cringed at the nickname Emmett had given him and then proceeded to teach Isabella to say it, but in an instant, tears filled his eyes. "Hey sweet pea," he greeted.

As soon as he was close enough, she left Kate's lap and lunged at him. Carlisle caught her in his arms just as her feet came off the bed, and he held her against him feeling more tears get stuck in his throat. She pat him on the back, obviously not knowing why he was trying not to cry. It made him feel worse.

After half a minute of that, he wrapped her legs around him and sat on the bed Alice was currently occupying. Kate started to get up and leave, but Carlisle shook his head silently telling her he couldn't do this alone. Slowly, she sat down beside him and reached out to rub his shoulder.

"Uncle Carlie," Isabella said, "why are you crying?"

"Well, sweetie, it's because I'm sad," he explained trying to keep a little composure.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

He reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm sad because something's happened to your mommy and daddy."

Isabella turned innocent brown eyes to Kate and Alice. "What happened to them?"

Carlisle lifted his eyes to Kate, but she shook her head. He huffed and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before he looked at his nieces. "Your mommy and daddy were in a car accident tonight. It's why you're in the hospital. Do you remember being in your car, probably on your way home?"

Isabella nodded.

"She was asleep," Alice said suddenly. "We both were."

Carlisle looked at Kate again. She looked the way she always did, her cornsilk blond hair pulled from her face and her steel blue eyes showing only a small amount of the emotion she was feeling. Rosalie was her cousin, and he knew this was just as painful for her as it was for him. She was better at compartmentalizing what she was feeling in favor of the task in front of her, and in that way, she made him think about Edward.

"Where's my daddy?" Isabella asked, the smile on her face fading quickly.

Carlisle held her closer thinking of all the other times he'd done this. He never liked giving families full of strangers bad news. Now he was telling his six-year-old niece that her father was dead. "Oh sweet pea," he whispered. "The accident was really bad. You and Ali didn't get hurt because you were both safe in the back seat. But your mommy and daddy got hurt really bad. Dr. John worked on your daddy as long as he could, but it wasn't good enough. Your — "

"You're lying!" Alice yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she jumped off the bed leaving before he could catch her.

"Alice," he cried.

Kate stood up then. "I'll go get her."

She left and Carlisle held Isabella tighter.

"What about Mommy?" she asked softly.

Carlisle didn't know how to explain injuries to a six-year-old, but he had to try. He leaned back to look at his niece. "Well she was hurt bad in the accident too. She got burns on her face and she broke her arm and her leg. You remember when Ali broke her arm during soccer last summer?"

She nodded.

"Well it was like that. But her seat belt hurt her too, and Dr. John can't fix it. And right now she's bleeding into her belly."

"Is she gonna be with daddy soon?" the little girl asked softly.

Tears filled Carlisle's eyes, and she reached out to wipe his cheek. "In a little while," he nodded.

"Can I see her?"

Carlisle exhaled releasing more tears and pulling her closer. "We'll see, okay, little bit?"

She nodded and patted his back again.

The door opened and Carlisle turned hoping to see Kate, but Edward stepped into the room alone. He moved closer to thd bed, and Isabella spotted him.

"Uncle Eddie," she exclaimed like she hadn't seen him once already.

He smiled at her, and she climbed out of Carlisle's arms to crawl to Edward. He took her in his arms more lovingly than any child Carlisle had ever seen him hold. Carlisle thought absently about how quickly Isabella had gotten attached to Edward. He was the only one she let call her by her nickname. She always corrected everyone else — even her parents.

"I'm right here, baby Bell," Edward whispered to her.

He turned his eyes to Carlisle's, trying to smile and failing. Carlisle knew he just wanted everything to be okay, but every time Carlisle looked at Isabella, he saw reminders of the accident — as if seeing Emmett's dead body wasn't enough. His niece had little scrapes on her arms and her long chestnut hair was filled with slivers of glass. It would be a nightmare getting all of it out without hurting her.

Edward mouthed to him over her head. "Rose is awake."

Carlisle nodded rubbing Isabella's back. "Sweet pea, do you want to come with me and Edward so I can talk to your mommy?"

She nodded against Edward's shoulder.

They rose from the bed just as the door opened again — this time with Kate and Alice. Carlisle faced them anxiously. He and Alice had always been close, and he hated hurting her like this even if it wasn't his fault.

Before Carlisle could say anything, Alice ran to him and threw her arms around him. He caught her against his chest, holding onto her as she sobbed softly. "Oh Alley Cat, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening."

She held him tighter, crying harder.

"I'm here, Alley Cat. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Edward laid his hand over Carlisle's back. He looked at Edward without saying anything. For a moment, they just stood there.

Carlisle lifted Alice in his arms, cradling her close and moving to the door to leave. Edward and Kate followed him silently.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. A rough start. But bear with me, and we'll get through this.<strong>

**I'm hoping to update this once a week - at least until one of my other stories is finished, and then maybe more.**

**So, what did we think? Too sad?  
><strong>


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

_**Good morning!**_

_**Here we are with the next chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers. I'm really glad you liked reading.**_

_**I'll go ahead and admit that the title is a little cheesy, but I kinda like it that way. If you're anything like me, you're gonna need tissue or emotions of steel for this one.**_

_**Other warnings should be typical for a Slash story, so if you're not old enough, go back now.**_

_**Ooh, and I forgot. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. Honestly, would I be writing fan fiction if I were?**_

_**Song and lyrics are also not mine, but it is an awesome song.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Child of Mine<strong>_

The observation room Rosalie was inside was dim, and an ER nurse was checking all of her IVs when Carlisle stepped in with Alice still up in his arms. The burns on Rosalie's face weren't too extensive, but her breathing was labored and short. Her eyes were barely open, but the moment her eyes found Carlisle's, she smiled.

He put Alice down and leaned down to whisper to her. "Wait outside with Edward, okay? I'll talk to your mom and then you can. Okay?"

Alice glanced at her mother, and another set of tears slipped down her cheeks. Carlisle wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before Edward stepped in to guide her outside.

"Come on, Smalls," Edward grinned.

Carlisle leaned close to Edward and kissed his cheek, whispering so the girls wouldn't hear. "Call my father," he requested.

Edward nodded silently directing Alice and Isabella to the hallway.

The moment Carlisle was alone with his baby sister, another wave of emotion hit him as he stepped closer to her bed. Her left leg was wrapped in a heavy ace bandage and her arm was too. Her stomach was bandaged heavily, and several parts of her face glistened in the fluorescent light above her bed from ointments for her burns.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely. "I know you."

Carlisle laughed softly. Of course she would joke at a time like this.

Rosalie had always been the one to keep their family together for the most part. She was strong and determined, and she never let anyone think she couldn't hold her own despite getting married at eighteen. When Carlisle had come out to their mother and father, and their brother Jasper, Rosalie had been the one to stand between the two much taller men and defend her oldest brother for his choices — and that had been shortly after getting married, six months pregnant with Emmet by her side. It had taken a lot of crying and screaming and disowning to get everyone back on the same page and Carlisle back in his father's graces. Jasper hadn't been as forgiving, but it was an impossible situation.

Now that she was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines with drugs pumping through her veins to keep her from feeling all the pain she was in, Carlisle felt lost. His baby sister was dying, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"None of that," she demanded, her voice shaky.

He pulled a stool up to her bedside and took her hand in his. "Beautiful Rose," he cried.

Tears slipped from her eyes, and she smiled. "Carlie."

"Did they — Do you know about Emmett?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. He wrapped his hand around the back of hers and kissed her fingers. "My babies," she pleaded.

"They're okay," Carlisle promised quickly. "Kate checked them out. They barely had scratches. Alice is — Well, she's not . . . doing so good."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie cried, choking over her tears and shaking harder.

Carlisle stood up and leaned over her. "Don't apologize for being hurt," he begged. "It's okay. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

She held onto him as tight as she could though it wasn't very much. "I don't want to — But I can't leave — Emmett," she sobbed.

He kissed her head, holding her gently and pressing his cheek into her forehead. "I know, baby girl," he soothed. "I know."

She cried another minute, causing distress on her lungs, and Carlisle leaned back a little to get ice from the cup next to her bed. He gave her a piece, glancing back to see Edward watching through the window.

"Did you call Dad?" Rosalie asked, gasping for air softly.

"Edward's calling him now. Don't worry. He'll come. I'll tell him everything."

She glanced at the door. "Did you call Jasper?"

Carlisle tucked his chin to his chest. "No," he admitted.

"Don't," she commanded, her voice suddenly strong.

He looked at her, seeing more conviction than he'd ever seen in her brilliant blue eyes that matched his so much. "Rose, he's our brother," Carlisle exclaimed.

"And you know what he'll do," she accused. "If Dad calls him, then fine. But I'm going to tell you what I told Emmett. I want Ali and Bells to stay with you. I don't want anyone else to have them. Carlisle, please."

He gently rubbed her forehead. "Okay. Of course. You know I'll do it. But why me? Why not Kate or Tanya?"

Rosalie grasped onto his arms weakly. "This is their home," she pressed. "They know you. And they love you. I didn't know what I was doing when I had Ali, but I figured it out. And so will you. I know you'll take good care of them. I know you'll teach them what's right. I don't want them to end up like him."

Carlisle laid his forehead against hers. "I will," he swore.

She nodded slightly. "Good. Now let me see my girls."

He didn't move for half a minute, but then he stood up and stepped back to the door to let Edward in with Alice and Isabella.

Carlisle pulled Edward into a corner after sitting Alice and Isabella in front of their mother, and he stood in his husband's arms watching as more memories of Rosalie and Emmett came rushing back.

He'd been in the delivery room with them when Alice and Isabella had been born. He'd changed more diapers than he could count. He'd fed, bathed and played with his nieces more than any other member of his family. When Rosalie said she wanted the girls to be with him, he knew what she was talking about, and he wanted to follow all her wishes. But his gut told him it wouldn't be that simple.

"Now," Rosalie said to her girls after several minutes of whispering. "Go outside with Edward so I can talk to your Uncle, okay? Please, baby."

Alice was sobbing again, and she leaned closer to hug her mother. For a few seconds, she didn't let go, crying and squeezing. Then she moved away without saying anything. Isabella kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you, Mommy," she whispered. "Say hi to Daddy for me."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her baby, squeezing her tightly and stroking her hair. "Oh, baby, I promise I will."

Carlisle stepped closer to the bed then, helping Isabella down from the bed. Edward barely hesitated lifting her in his arms. He leaned closer to Carlisle, kissing him and whispering.

"I'll take them across the street. Doc's is still open."

Carlisle nodded, watching him leave with the girls.

The moment they were gone, Carlisle turned to face his sister.

"She's grown up so much in the last year," Rosalie cried. "She shouldn't even know what's going on — but she does."

Carlisle took his sister's hand in his, grasping onto it gently. "She'll be okay. She'll miss you, but I promise I won't let her forget you."

"I know you won't." She cleared her throat and sat up a little further. "Now, come on. We need to do this right, and — Well, I don't know how much longer I'll have to do this when I'm coherent."

Reluctantly, Carlisle reached for the nurse call button, hoping Kate would come since she would know what to do when Rosalie told her what was going to happen.

Kate came like Carlisle hoped, slipping into the room quietly. "Hey," she said and moved closer to the bed. "What can I get you two?"

Rosalie spoke before Carlisle had a chance. "I need you to bring Garrett," she requested, though with Rosalie, it almost always came out like a commandment.

Kate looked at Carlisle, and he bowed his head still holding Rosalie's hands in his own. The room was silent a moment, and Kate stepped closer to the bed lowering her voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked Rosalie.

The incredulity on Rosalie's faced was hard to miss. "Of course I'm sure. Now go."

Kate glanced at Carlisle and then turned to leave the room. She didn't argue, but she looked at them one more time before she left.

Kate's husband Garrett came back with her after about ten minutes. It was already passed midnight, and with graveyard shift starting, a new set of doctors, nurses and technicians were coming on to work. But as one of the hospital legal advisors, Garrett Pratt was on call all hours any of his colleagues or supervisors needed him.

He was a tall man, like most of the men in their family even if he'd married into it. He had wavy blond hair and a very determined pair of hazel eyes. With it being so late, his suit was somewhat disheveled, and he already had stubble forming over his jaw. The moment he saw Carlisle and Rosalie, he gave them both a sympathetic, if not warm smile as he moved into the room with his wife.

"It's kind of late," he chuckled, reaching for Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle met him halfway. "Isn't it always?"

Garrett nodded and looked at Rosalie. "Are you sure about this, Rose?" he asked. "You know I can't make any promises."

She didn't hesitate. "I'm sure. I don't want Jasper raising my girls. He's never home, and he would take them away from their home. I know a few people won't like it, including Jasper, but I trust Carlisle. My children know him and Edward, and they trust him. And I need you to make sure no one can change what I want."

"I don't have anything against Carlisle," he assured her with a nod in Carlisle's direction. "But you know Jasper will file papers to contest this. And you know Rina will help him. I can't stop them from doing that."

"They can contest all the fuck they want," Rosalie stated bluntly. "Until they're blue in the face and their dicks shrivel up and fall off. Alice and Isabella are my girls, and now that Emmett . . . is — " For a few seconds, she lost her composure, clenching her teeth, and Carlisle held her hands tighter. She squeezed back, lifting her eyes to Garrett. "It's my decision where they go and who takes care of them. And by doing this, it makes it legal. Please."

Garrett smiled gently, laying his briefcase on the end of the bed. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it," he assured her. He looked at Carlisle. "I'll do it. You're family. How can I not? But you both need to know the procedures. And you need to prepare yourself for anything that might happen. Because we both know it won't be easy, even after this is filed. Jasper will think up anything and everything he can to have this voided out."

"Like I said," Rosalie huffed. "Let him try."

Garrett pulled a manila folder out of his briefcase, sat down and opened his pen. He didn't speak for several minutes writing on the papers in front of him. Carlisle tried not to watch what he was writing, but it wasn't easy. Not many people in their family would like this or agree with it. Even after Rosalie signed papers stating what she wanted for her children, Carlisle knew he would have to file his own papers. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't say no to his baby sister. How could he when she was laying in a hospital bed like this?

"Read this," Garrett said as soon as he was finished writing. "We'll go from here."

In the end, Rosalie decided she wanted Carlisle to have control over anything concerning her girls. She wanted him to be their contact at school, as well as their doctor if anything happened to them. Garrett made notes and pulled his laptop out to have everything documented. After Rosalie and Carlisle signed all the hard copies along with a digital copy on the laptop, Kate adjusted Rosalie's IV, and she and Garrett left the two siblings alone. It was almost one, but Carlisle couldn't think about anything but sitting with his sister.

"When's Dad coming?" Rosalie asked hoarsely.

Carlisle grasped her hand looking at the clock across from her bed. "I don't know. He's probably coming in from Rochester. Don't worry about him. You need your rest. I'm right here, Rose. I'm not going anywhere."

She inhaled raggedly, holding his hand weakly, and her eyes fluttered as she exhaled. "It's too quiet," she complained.

Carlisle couldn't help smiling. He looked around seeing the door closed. "What should I do about that?"

A little smile pricked at the left corner of her mouth. "Sing for me."

Breath caught in his throat, and he almost refused. He hadn't sung for his baby sister in nearly four years. The last time had been when Isabella had been two and sick with pneumonia. Rosalie had been so scared, and though her baby's prognosis had been good, no one else had been able to calm her except for Carlisle.

He didn't want for this to be the last time, but how could he say no?

"What do you want to hear?" he asked softly.

"You know the one."

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry . . ."_

Rosalie's little smile grew, and Carlisle squeezed her hand, remembering how much she loved this song and how she made him learn it just so he could sing it to her when she needed to hear it. She closed her eyes and tears slid from them slowly.

"_Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain . . ."_

Carlisle's ears picked up on the heart monitor next to her bed, and all he could hear was the alarm going off as she slipped into an irregular heart beat. The doctor in him told him to call for a nurse, but as Rosalie's brother, he knew she didn't want to be hooked up to machines meant to keep her alive. So instead of doing what his instincts told him, he kept singing.

"_Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

_Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine . . ."_

The sound of another alarm caught his attention, this one signaling tachycardia, and the alarm after that showed arrhythmia. Carlisle held his breath, listening to his sister take her last and pressing his forehead to hers as the monitor showed asystole. This alarm was silent to the room, Carlisle could hear it in his head. He'd heard it a hundred times no matter how much he wanted to deny it. This time was different.

"_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine . . ."_

Carlisle couldn't move for several minutes, listening to the quiet and wishing there was more. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? Who was he supposed to call?

The door creaking open took his attention from his sister, and he felt tears leave his eyes as he looked to see Kate there alone. If he got up and let her hold him the way it looked like she wanted to, he would have to admit that it was all real. This wasn't a dream he was having, and he wasn't still laying on the couch with Edward. His brother-in-law was really gone. His sister was really gone. His nieces were really all alone.

Kate laid her hand over his shoulder, squeezing, comforting, and nothing could stop the sob that escaped his mouth. Without meaning to, he allowed her to turn him away from Rosalie, and in seconds, he was sobbing harder than he had earlier. The last time he'd cried like this, his mother had died after a long fight with cancer. It had nearly killed his father. Carlisle had no idea how this was going to affect the rest of his family.

Carlisle knew he couldn't sit there forever. He knew he had to move or he would never get up again. But the longer he sat there in Kate's arms, the more he realized his trouble was only just beginning. He still had to call his father. Someone would have to call Jasper even if Rosalie didn't want him there. Carlisle couldn't lose it right now. He still had to tell Alice and Isabella.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "I feel so lost."

Kate leaned back then leveling her eyes with his which was easy since he was sitting down. "Right now you're going to take Ali and Bells home. You're going to let me and Garrett talk to Uncle Rick, and you're going to leave this room without looking back."

Carlisle stared at her without thinking about what she was saying. He knew she was right, but he couldn't make out what she was telling him. Leave without looking back? Why? Wasn't he supposed to be here where his sister needed him? He couldn't look behind him at the bed where he knew she was lying motionless. But he couldn't get up either.

Kate took his hands in hers, pulled him to his feet easily and then guided him to the door. She didn't give him a chance to think about it. "It doesn't seem like it now," she said as they walked, "but everything's going to be okay. I'll help you, and so will Garrett. We'll call Tanya too."

They were in the ambulance bay outside the emergency room before Carlisle became aware of his surroundings again, and from where Kate deposited him, he could see Doc's as it still bustled with late-night activity. A man in a grey jacket was coming out the front door, and Carlisle's eyes skimmed the front windows spotting Edward and the girls in a booth.

Carlisle suddenly remembered what he had to do, and he was grateful to have Edward with him.

"Carlisle," Kate said softly.

He looked at her after half a minute of watching Edward, and he nudged her back toward the hospital. "I'll call my father," he declared. "It's better that he hear it from me, and you shouldn't be in the middle of this."

"Well, I am. And I mean what I said. Everything's going to be okay. If you need anything, just call me. Please."

He stepped forward, moving his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered.

She didn't have to say anything back squeezing him until he let go.

Carlisle stepped away slowly, and after another half a minute, she went back inside. The moment she was gone, Carlisle pulled out his own phone and scrolled through the list of names belonging to his family. Rosalie's name came up the most, but not before their father or their brother. Carlisle debated for several seconds on what to do finally settling on his father's name and hitting the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Did Edward call you?"

His father's voice was tired but anxious. Carlisle didn't have to ask if he knew what was going on. He could tell from the way he spoke just one word.

"Yes."

Carlisle felt the words get stuck in his throat. "Rose is — She's . . . gone," he exhaled as more tears fell from his eyes.

"How long?"

Carlisle pushed out another breath. "Just now."

"What about my grandchildren?"

The hard edge in his father's voice was hard to miss, and Carlisle felt like he was eight having to explain why the vase in the front entryway got broken. "They're fine," he assured his father. "They'll be with me."

"And Edward?"

Carlisle tried to ignore the harsh tone in his father's voice. "Yes."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

That ended the conversation, and Carlisle shut off his phone feeling a cold, soft snowflake fall on his cheek. He lifted his eyes to see a thin blanket of snow falling. He hadn't even realized it was that cold. He tried to remember whether Edward had on a coat. Had they grabbed their coats on the way out of the house? He couldn't remember.

He moved from that spot a half a minute after talking to his father, leaving the ambulance bay and making his way across the street. There was no traffic, but it was wet, and he had to be careful. The cold air finally began to settle into his bones just before he stepped into the vestibule of the old diner, and he shivered slightly, somewhat grateful for the sensation. At least he wasn't numb — yet.

"Since when do you not like tater tots?" Edward asked, his voice light and as upbeat as Carlisle had ever heard.

"Since now," Alice complained.

"Well, I want them," Isabella pleaded.

Carlisle listened and wished he could go back outside to have everything be the way it had been before he woke up on the couch with Edward. He couldn't go through this feeling like his chest was going to split open. But before he could step out unnoticed, Edward lifted his eyes from Alice as Isabella sat beside him.

There were no words for Carlisle to say to keep Edward from standing up and moving to where he'd stopped just inside the door. Isabella looked at him and then Alice did. Less than a minute passed before Edward was in front of him wrapping his arms around Carlisle's shoulders.

"It's okay," Edward whispered. "I'm here."

With a few patrons watching them, Carlisle should've been conscious of where his hands were, but he felt so lost that he didn't care where he was. He needed Edward's arms around him. He needed Edward's hands and his mouth on him. It was all he could think about aside from getting his nieces home and in bed so they could rest.

"Uncle Carlie," Alice said softly, making her presence known beside Edward. "Is Mom — I mean, is she g—"

Thick tears fell from her eyes, and Carlisle pulled away from Edward to lift her in his arms. A hard sob shook her body, and she held his neck so tight. He held her as close to him as he could without taking her inside him where he knew she would be safe.

"I'm so sorry," he cried barely loud enough for even himself to hear. "Baby, I'm so, so sorry. I wish — God, I wish this wasn't happening. But it's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm not leaving you, Alley Cat. I swear."

She didn't say anything, only sobbing against him, and he looked at Edward. He nodded for Edward to get Isabella. No more words were spoken as he collected Alice's sister from the booth, and they left the diner after having arrived at the hospital less than an hour and a half earlier.

The drive back to the house was quiet as Edward drove and Carlisle held Alice in his arms in the back seat while Isabella slept with her head over his leg. Carlisle kept thinking of everything he would have to do. He couldn't make sense of where to start first. His father was coming. Would he bring Jasper? What would they think of Alice and Isabella staying with him even after everything Rosalie had said she wanted? Jasper would probably be disgusted. He'd never approved of Carlisle's life, and he had only met Edward once. The meeting had not gone so well — Carlisle hadn't expected it to. But he'd never asked his younger brother to accept his choices — only that he respect them.

Carlisle thought about the first time he'd found out his mother was going to have Rosalie and Jasper. Even before they'd been born, she'd had names picked out. She'd included Carlisle in nearly every decision, even how to decorate the nursery. The day they'd come home, everyone had been happy — mostly because they'd all come home healthy and on time. But no one had been happier than Carlisle. He'd only been five, but no one could stop him from being just a little too excited. Elise Cullen had let her little boy hold his newborn sister that first night, and when Rosalie had gone to sleep in Carlisle's arms, she'd seen something she knew she would never see again. She'd never seen two souls bond like that, not so quickly or so completely. That's what she'd always told Carlisle up to the day she'd died.

Street lights lined the sidewalk to the house, and Edward parked behind Carlisle's Mercedes before stepping to the back door to get Isabella. She went to him without hesitating, and it made Carlisle realize something. Twenty years might have separated Edward and Isabella, but they'd bonded so quickly and completely in such a short period of time. Carlisle knew Edward would protect Bella to his last breath. It was scary and upsetting, but by now, nothing could be done to change it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, watching Carlisle rise from the back seat.

Slowly, Carlisle leaned closer to his husband, pressing his forehead to Edward's and allowing their breath to mingle as it vaporized around them. Alice stirred in Carlisle's arms, but he didn't move for half a minute kissing Edward gently and then nodding. "I'll be all right," he promised.

Edward leaned closer and kissed Carlisle a little deeper, cupping his face and then lowering his hand down Carlisle's back to press as much of their torsos together as the two girls in their arms permitted.

"I'm here for you," Edward exhaled against Carlisle's mouth. "No matter what. I swear."

Carlisle combed his fingers through Edward's hair rubbing their noses together. "I know. And I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me."

"Uncle Eddie, it's cold," Isabella complained.

Edward instinctively held her closer, and Carlisle nudged him to the sidewalk so they could go inside. The snow was a little thicker now, and Edward's hair was already damp. He hurried up the front steps to the porch shaking his head to free the snow and then smiling at Carlisle. The front door unlocked gently, and the inside of the house was warm despite the fireplace burning low.

Together, they locked up the front of the house and then hurried upstairs to put the girls to bed. Carlisle turned up the thermostat as he passed it following Edward to one of the guest rooms. They laid the girls down at the same time, and Carlisle pulled a couple of extra blankets from the closet. Edward tucked Isabella in kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. Carlisle watched with a little trepidation. He knew how much Edward loved these girls. Despite only knowing them the last few years, it was clear to Carlisle that if anything or anyone took Alice or Isabella from Edward, it would devastate him.

Edward sat in front of Isabella stroking her cheek as she slept, and even in her sleep, she lifted her hand to his.

"She knew what was going on," Edward whispered, his eyes shining with rare tears. "The whole time Kate and I tried to keep her occupied, she knew something was wrong with Rose. And she knew it was bad."

Carlisle tucked Alice in moving around to sit behind Edward and wrapping his arms around him. "Children are resilient," he recited from earlier.

"I keep telling myself that. But it doesn't make it any easier."

Carlisle lifted his hand to the back of Edward's head kissing his neck. Edward lifted his hand to Carlisle's as it rested over his heart.

"I love you," Edward promised turning his head, and Carlisle kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered laying his head against Edward's.

Seconds passed as Edward turned his head to face Carlisle, and their lips met gently at first. Tongues sought and found what they needed, and Carlisle pulled Edward closer just as Isabella whispered.

"I want pancakes in the morning."

Edward laughed releasing Carlisle and leaning over to kiss her forehead before he pulled Carlisle off the bed and out of the guest room.

The cold wood floor creaked as they walked to the next floor where their room was situated, and Carlisle caught Edward just outside their bedroom door pressing him to the doorjamb to kiss him again. He thread his fingers through Edward's hair grasping and tugging as his tongue plunged inside Edward's mouth.

Edward was still wearing the shirt and jogging pants from before they'd left, and the shirt covering him was easy to get rid of. Carlisle lowered his mouth over Edward's neck and shoulders, bypassing his chest and stomach to pull the front of his jogging pants down. Edward was just beginning to get hard, and Carlisle capitalized on it pressing him lips to his boy's lower abdomen and wrapping his hand around Edward's hardening cock.

"Carlisle," Edward moaned. "Shouldn't we actually be inside our bedroom for this?"

No attention was paid to his plea. Carlisle was glued to the floor in front of him, and he didn't want to move. Edward grabbed handfuls of Carlisle's hair and bit back a moan as his tongue and then his lips came over the head of his cock. Carlisle didn't care about making noise, and he didn't give a shit about anyone catching them. All he cared about was the beautifully aroused man in front of him. He still had trouble thinking of Edward as a man after everything that had happened to him. But he was getting better at it.

Edward's jogging pants joined his shirt on the floor, and Carlisle rose swiftly to turn Edward to the doorjamb. He rubbed Edward's backside roughly, ripping his own shirt off and unbuttoning his pants without thinking of what he would do in the morning when he found stray buttons on the floor. He reached around Edward for his cock, stroking him a little too hastily and eliciting a soft cry from Edward's lips.

"Wait."

The fear in his voice stopped Carlisle cold, and he turned Edward to face him lifting his hands to Edward's face. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pulled Edward closer and kissed him gently. He absently kicked their clothes into the bedroom and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

The bed came more quickly than either of them expected. Edward sat on the bed facing Carlisle and wrapped his hands around Carlisle's thighs. He pushed the fabric of Carlisle's pants down and leaned forward until his mouth touched the trail of hair leading into Carlisle's boxer briefs. Carlisle was already hard and it nearly drove him crazy to watch Edward kiss him along the waistband of his underwear.

In just a few seconds Edward recovered from Carlisle's hasty attempt to fuck him against the door and turned it into one of the most erotic things they'd done since the first night they'd spent together. He rubbed Carlisle's ass through his underwear, kneading muscles at the back of Carlisle's thighs. His nose nudged the bulge in Carlisle's boxer briefs, and that action alone made Carlisle feel like he would come right there.

So little time had passed since they'd left their house to go to the hospital, and now they were back with two small children. The only brother Carlisle had really known was gone. The sister he'd loved more than breathing was gone. Carlisle needed some kind of reassurance that for right now Edward wasn't going anywhere, and if this was all he could do to feel that way then so be it.

Edward pulled the front of Carlisle's briefs down gently, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Breath hitched in Carlisle's throat and he moaned softly. The first time Edward had sucked on him, they'd been breaking down a lot of his insecurities and some of his boundaries as well. He hadn't felt confident enough to pleasure Carlisle like this their first time together, but his confidence had built over the first few weeks and months together.

Edward's tongue darted out quickly a few times licking Carlisle's cock from the middle of his shaft to the base, and he leaned back to look at Carlisle before wrapping his hand around the thick cock in front of him. Carlisle bit his tongue to swallow the moan that threatened to escape. In the back of his mind, Carlisle knew they weren't alone anymore. He had to be quiet to keep from waking his nieces.

The moment Edward's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Carlisle nearly forgot about leaving earlier. He almost forgot about going to the hospital. All he knew was Edward's mouth on his cock and the hands rubbing his bare ass. But he needed more.

"Edward," Carlisle moaned. "I need you."

Slowly, Edward lowered his mouth over Carlisle's cock, closing his hand around the base and then squeezing his balls. He took Carlisle all the way into his throat, rubbing his ass and squeezing his balls until Carlisle was rocking back and forth to fuck Edward's mouth.

"Oh shit," he groaned. "Christ you've gotten so much better at this. Shit I'm gonna come."

Edward leaned back without getting him off, looking at him and then scooting back onto the bed naked.

"I want you inside me," Edward commanded. "And I want you on top."

Carlisle needed no further encouragement, climbing onto the bed quickly and laying his chest over Edward's even as his hard cock demanded attention. It was about to get all the attention it needed.

He kissed Edward furiously holding both Edward's hands on one of his above his head. There had only been a handful of times when he'd been demanding, and he never wanted to push Edward too far. There were nights when Edward swore he was okay, but Carlisle could still see apprehension in his eyes. He never wanted to do anything to hurt Edward, but he was always afraid of going too far.

"Carlisle," Edward moaned.

In one swift movement, Carlisle reached into the table on his side of the bed pulling out lubricant and a condom. He tucked Edward's legs under his arms keeping him spread and using a small amount of liquid to stroke Edward's ass open. Another louder moan slipped passed Edward's lips, and Carlisle gently slid the length of his finger inside Edward's ass.

A whimper fell from Edward's lips and he pressed them together to keep from making anymore noise. Though he tried to mask his apprehension, Carlisle could see it in his furrowed brow. He leaned in closer kissing Edward and whispering as he added a second finger to his stroking.

"I'm here," he promised.

Edward tried to pull his hands free to no avail, and Carlisle scooted him further up onto his upper back so his ass was in the air. He draped Edward's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his free hand around Edward's cock to bring him closer to orgasm. Edward moaned low in his throat, his whole body vibrating as Carlisle stroked his ass and his cock. Even though they'd made love in the living room earlier, this felt different — more about the fuck and less about the love. Carlisle didn't want to be too hard or to rough, and he kept his fingers in place while stroking Edward's cock faster.

He leaned back onto his calves, watching his fingers and adding a third to his stroking to keep stretching Edward. They'd never had sex twice in one night — usually because one or both of them had to get up the following morning or work a strange shift at the hospital. But their place of employment was a breeding ground for gossip. By morning, everyone there would know what had happened, and no one would expect Carlisle to be at work. Edward had just pulled a double, and his next shift would probably be in another day or two. So neither one of them would be leaving bed before the sun came up.

But that wasn't really the reason why they were doing this now. Carlisle needed to know he could count on Edward no matter what. He needed to know Edward was okay and no one could hurt them here. He needed the attention, and he didn't even have to beg for it. Edward was always willing to give him all the attention he craved — in any way, shape or form.

"Carlisle, please."

A soft plea drifted to his ears, and he easily pulled his fingers from Edward's ass without causing him any discomfort. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth, carefully rolling it on and lifting his eyes to watch Edward as he moved inside him a second time that night. It wasn't as smooth this time as it had been earlier. Carlisle realized how tense Edward really was the moment he was fully seated, but he couldn't move for nearly a minute. He still stroked Edward and got down on his elbow to whisper against Edward's lips as they pressed into a line.

"Relax, baby," he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

Edward's response came out between clenched teeth. "Just fucking move."

Worry flooded Carlisle's chest, and slowly, he began thrusting. His movements weren't as easy as Edward's had been earlier. He wasn't as sure about what they were doing now as Edward had been. Every time he thrust into Edward, Carlisle knew something was wrong. He couldn't say anything or do anything but what he did, rocking his hips as gently as possible and still stroking Edward's cock. It twitched in his hand, and he knew Edward was getting close. The tightness of Edward's ass should've been enough for Carlisle to stay with him, but more strain appeared on Edward's face the longer Carlisle was inside him. He had to do something to finish, and he reluctantly sped up, feeling Edward come all over his hand and wrench his hands from Carlisle's to pull him closer and kiss him.

Blood was already pumping through his body at a furious pace, and his muscles were already screaming for a release. Edward lowered his hands to Carlisle's hips, gripping tight and thrusting his own body down over the thick cock up his ass. Carlisle straightened up then, feeling his whole body tense up along with his balls, and his climax hit him harder than it had earlier causing him to shout louder than he had in a while.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

It took several minutes for Carlisle to recover. He moved Edward's legs from his shoulders, noticing a puddle of cum on his stomach but ignoring it in favor of laying closer to Edward.

"Are you okay?" he pleaded.

Edward said nothing for another minute, still clenching his teeth and his eyes shut.

Carlisle touched Edward's face only to have him flinch away. "Edward," he whispered. "It's me. Look at me. It's okay."

Edward bit his lip and then opened his eyes. Carlisle pressed his hands to the bed, hovering above Edward and wanting so much to know what was going on in his head. After everything he'd discovered, Carlisle should've known better. But he couldn't take it back now. And he felt absolutely horrible.

Seconds ticked by as Carlisle scooted away from Edward and laid him back down on the bed. He climbed off the bed quietly, collecting their clothes and returning with Edward's jogging pants. Carlisle redressed in his underwear, waiting for Edward to do the same with his own pants before he laid behind him and pulled him into his arms. At first Edward tried to get away, but Carlisle refused to let go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

A soft cry escaped Edward's lips, prompting Carlisle to hold him tighter.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I swear."

Edward fell asleep in his arms, and Carlisle laid awake for the longest time praying for the strength to not screw up the way he felt like it could if he let anything happen to Edward or the girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much to say down here. I've this whole story mapped out, and I'm still thinking something good for the ending.<strong>_

_**I'm also thinking about doing some prequel-y outtakes later on, but we'll talk about that later.**_

_**For now, I've got to get, but I'll see you next week. And if any of you are reading my other updating story, I promise it will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Real life is a bitch, no?**_

_**Later.  
><strong>_


	3. Life Goes On

_**Good morning all! At least it is for me.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to everyone who's put this on their alerts and favorites. I'm really glad you're liking the story.**_

_**Not a lot to put up here, but remember when I talked about some OOC-ness? Well, here it comes. You'll know it when you see it.**_

_**Warnings are the same as the last two chapters: Adult stuff going on, and some foul language being spouted along the way. Not an adult? I warned you.**_

_**See you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life Goes On<strong>_

The bright white light woke Carlisle as he laid in bed alone. He opened his eyes to his and Edward's brightening bedroom to see the blinds open with the sheers pulled. Carlisle wasn't surprised to find Edward gone. After last night he should've expected worse, but he was worried.

Before he'd met Carlisle, Edward had been in an unstable relationship with a man named James. Edward had barely been out of high school, and he'd met James while at Northwestern with his mother looking at the campus for the fall semester. From everything Carlisle knew, James had pursued Edward relentlessly, calling him at odd hours and following him even when he'd been with his parents. Without any real experience in that department, Edward hadn't known how to handle the situation.

Over the early weeks and then months of Carlisle's relationship with Edward, he'd slowly gotten his boy to open up about everything James had done. What he'd learned had made him sick and angry. Edward was so giving and warm. He was funny and smart, but James always made fun of him for wanting to be a nurse. He'd never given Edward any encouragement or praise. James wasn't only inconsiderate. After a few months in a tenuous relationship he'd instigated, he'd become violent. There wasn't anything Edward could do right, and anything James felt the need to punch out of him, he did.

The worst part of Edward's relationship with James had been the fact that nearly nine months after he began hitting Edward, James beat him unconscious and raped him more than once. That was when Edward's sister Esme had called the police and had James arrested. Carlisle could attest to the fact that she was very protective of her brother and would've done nearly anything for him. She gave Carlisle the third degree on their first meeting, making sure his intentions were pure and his feelings for Edward were nothing short of unconditional. Luckily for Carlisle, he and Edward had been seeing each other for nearly five months before then, and it was the easiest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Carlisle couldn't stand the fact that anyone could be so cruel to a person as wonderful as Edward, and over the course of the last three years, he'd had to be so careful not to push Edward too far. And now he was very worried that he had.

The shower was Carlisle's first stop on his way downstairs, and he changed into his own jogging pants and a t-shirt before he made a path to the second floor where he and Edward had laid Alice and Isabella. He half-expected them to still be nestled in the blankets they'd laid over them, but the bed was empty. Chatter and clanging silverware caught his attention then, and he padded downstairs to the kitchen, discovering Edward, Alice and Isabella mingling around the bar island.

Eggs, bacon and pancakes cooked on the stove as Edward held Isabella at his side. She clung to him with her arms around his leg, and he stroked her hair quietly. Alice sat at the bar squeezing oranges with the juicer, and she looked up to see him there first. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were flushed, but as soon as she saw him, she climbed down from her stool and ran to him. Carlisle caught her easily, lifting her in his arms and holding her against him the way he had the night before.

"Morning, Alley Cat."

She nudged the bend of his neck with her nose. "Morning."

He adjusted her legs to lift them around his waist. "Did you sleep, sweetie?"

She nodded and laid her head over his shoulder. He rubbed her back, stepping closer to the stove where Edward still cooked without having said anything.

"Morning," he whispered leaning closer and kissing Edward's cheek hesitantly. He noticed immediately when Edward stepped away.

"Hey."

Carlisle sighed, touching Edward's cheek. "I'm sorry — about last night."

Edward shook his head. "It's okay."

"No," Carlisle said firmly, making Edward look at him. "It's not. I should've — "

"Not here," Edward pleaded softly.

That ended the conversation, and Carlisle held Alice closer, moving to the cupboard to get another plate and glass.

"I already set the table," Alice gestured to the table in the breakfast nook.

Carlisle glanced in that direction, noticing four plates, glasses and sets of silverware. He smiled at her. "Oh, well, thank you."

He glanced at Edward and Isabella, but he didn't say anything. With the girls around, there wasn't much he could say they needed to hear. So he would have to wait.

Breakfast was quiet as they ate around the table, and neither Carlisle or Edward did anything to change that. Isabella wasn't exactly oblivious to everything going on, and Alice continued to tear up as she ate. Carlisle knew they would eventually have to go to the girls' house, but he wanted to put that off until his father got into town.

Edward excused himself from the breakfast table before half his food was gone, and Carlisle sat at the table with Alice and Isabella until they were finished. He and Edward had never had anything like this happen to them in the three years they'd known each other. Carlisle was unsure how to proceed.

"Can we do a puzzle?" Isabella asked from his right.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course. You'll find one after you finish eating, and we'll put it on the dining room table. There's plenty of light in there."

She nodded and went back to her pancakes. Carlisle looked at Alice to see she wasn't eating anymore, and he reached for her. She left her chair and sat in his lap, and Carlisle held her against him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Alley Cat. I promise."

She didn't say anything back, burying her face in his shoulder.

After the girls finished their food, Carlisle set them up in the dining room with one of the puzzles they usually liked to put together. He opened up the blinds to let in a little more light than the chandelier allowed and left them to their puzzle while he checked on Edward.

The shower was on when Carlisle stepped into his and Edward's bedroom, and despite already having taken a shower of his own, Carlisle stripped at the door, moving up into the steam-filled stall where Edward was standing under the hot water.

He jumped when Carlisle touched him, glancing over his shoulder and sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered and leaned closer to kiss Edward's shoulder. "I should've known better. I wasn't in a great place last night, but that's no excuse for hurting you. Please talk to me."

"It's okay."

"No," Carlisle said just as he had before. "It's not. I swore I would never hurt you the way he did, and now I know I have. But I can't fix it if you won't talk to me."

Carlisle eased his lips and tongue across Edward's back, kissing his neck and gently wrapping his arms around his middle. Edward stiffened in Carlisle's embrace, dipping his head down and laying his arm over Carlisle's.

"You can't fix it," Edward whispered. "I've been this way since before we met. And you didn't hurt me. Not like he did. I understand what you were going through. I cared about Rose too."

Carlisle pressed his face into the middle of Edward's back. "That's no reason for my behavior. And I need you now — so much more than I have before. We have to be a team now, for Ali and Bells."

Edward turned to face Carlisle, pulling him closer and encircling Carlisle's shoulders until their noses and lips rubbed together. "I'm here," Edward promised. "I'll always be here. And it doesn't matter what anyone else wants. I know Rose wanted Alice and Bella to be with us. I want it too. And I'll do everything you need me to do to help."

Carlisle laid his hand over the back of Edward's head, kissing him gently. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I'll be fine. You've never done that before, and I know you won't do it again. It's okay," Edward said again kissing Carlisle a little deeper and easing his lips along Carlisle's jaw and then his neck. He nibbled at Carlisle's Adam's apple, nudging his chin with his nose and kissing it. "You're erasing everything he ever did every time you touch me," Edward whispered close to his ear. "Your hands and your mouth and your body only ever make me feel good and wanted and loved. Any lingering feelings I have about that are all but gone. And nothing you do will ever feel wrong."

Edward slid his lips and tongue along Carlisle's collarbones, kissing his breastbone and spreading his palms over Carlisle's bare ass. Breath hitched in Carlisle's throat, and Edward lifted his mouth to catch the exhale that followed.

Through Edward's ministrations, Carlisle was already getting hard, and Edward slipped his hand between their wet bodies to wrap his fingers around him. Carlisle hadn't meant to do this when he'd stepped up into the shower, but now that it had begun, he was helpless to stop it — especially when Edward's hand began moving over him to get him harder.

"Edward," he moaned.

Slowly, Edward dropped to his knees, leaving a trail of hot kisses down Carlisle's torso to his taut abdomen. He laid his hands over Carlisle's hips and then again spread his hand over Carlisle's ass as he leaned forward and began licking the underside of Carlisle's thick cock. Another softer moan escaped Carlisle's lips, and he gently grabbed a handful of Edward's wet hair while bracing himself against the shower stall wall.

Despite not meaning for this to happen, Carlisle couldn't deny how good it felt when Edward closed his lips around his cock and began sucking on him. It was different than it had been the night before. There was no hurry this morning for release or even a good fuck. Carlisle arched his hips up in an angle and Edward took him deeper until the head of his cock hit the back of Edward's throat.

"Shit," he hissed, kneading Edward's scalp with his fingertips and shivering over the moan that traveled up his body when Edward made his first noise. "Oh shit."

Edward sped up then, squeezing Carlisle's balls and stroking the base of his cock. His fingers grazed the space behind his balls, and in an instant, he spilled his cum down Edward's throat with no regard to the noises coming from his mouth. Thank God the door was closed.

Soft kisses came over Carlisle's hips and above his cock, and Edward stood slowly to kiss him again.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Carlisle didn't hesitate, turning to face to shower wall and feeling Edward's fingers stroke his ass. Edward's lean shaft grazed him gently, and a low groan slipped passed Carlisle's lips. If the times when Edward let him fuck him were still only occasional, then the instances when Edward wanted to fuck him were even more minimal. Carlisle didn't mind. He actually liked it when Edward was aggressive, but it was so rare.

Edward reached behind him for a condom and the bottle of lubricant they kept in the shower for times such as this, and while he ripped the packet open and added lube to his fingers to continue stroking Carlisle open, the water began to lose heat. Carlisle turned the cold water down, allowing the shower to fill with steam again, and he bit back a strained moan as Edward's index finger slipped up inside him.

One of the many reasons why this was their bathroom and no one else's — and on the third floor inside their bedroom — was because of this. He was sure it would be the same for any other married couple that was still sexually active — regularly anyway. Even when there were nights when they didn't have sex, they still ended up fooling around. Edward still loved giving him a morning blow job, and he was good at it. Carlisle had to admit that Edward was very talented in that department.

Two of Edward's fingers replaced the one, and Carlisle's cock started hardening again. Edward reached around him, wrapping his hand around the pulsing organ and stroking while he pushed his fingers in time with his hand. Carlisle felt like he might come apart at the seams with the way Edward touched him now, but he had to hold it together for the time being.

Edward's lips touched his shoulder, and Carlisle turned his head toward his husband's, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him closer. Edward lifted his head, kissing Carlisle as deeply as he could given their position and speeding up his strokes and thrusts. There was nowhere for Carlisle to go as he shifted his hips in an attempt to stay comfortable. It had been a long time since Edward had wanted to do this, but Carlisle wasn't going to stop him. It felt too good.

"Fuck that feels good," Carlisle groaned. "Oh God, I love you so much. So fucking much."

A third finger further stretched his ass, and Carlisle whimpered softly, grasping onto Edward's slippery ass. He didn't have to wait much longer for Edward to slide his cock up inside him. Edward's cock wasn't as thick as Carlisle's, but it was just as long and filled Carlisle up nearly as completely as his cock filled Edward. And when Edward started moving, it took every ounce of control Carlisle had to not yell.

He swallowed a groan and squeezed Edward's ass cheek. Edward's hand wrapped around his hip, and for a minute or two they moved together totally silent.

"Shit you feel so good," Edward moaned, still stroking and digging his fingers into Carlisle's hip as he sped up so his hips were slapping against Carlisle's ass.

"Yeah, you do too."

The tightening in Carlisle's stomach and his balls signaled another orgasm, and Edward rubbed his hip at the same time that his mouth came over the middle of Carlisle's shoulder. His teeth found their mark just as Carlisle came again all over Edward's hand, and Edward groaned against his skin as he filled the condom with everything he had.

Carlisle couldn't curse the bite mark that appeared over his skin when Edward leaned away. It wasn't the first time either of them had marked the other. But now he would have to make sure neither Alice nor Isabella saw it until it wasn't so noticeable.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, still holding his cock and rubbing his hip.

It took another moment or two for Carlisle to catch his breath. "It's okay. I love you, Edward."

His boy held him close, kissing his neck. "I love you, Dr. Cullen."

Gently, Carlisle laughed.

They stood in the tepid shower water only long enough to clean off the remnants of their lovemaking, and then they emerged with the knowledge that they could only do their best with what they were about to face.

Carlisle redressed and stepped into their bedroom while Edward pulled on jeans and a button-down shirt. Carlisle stepped over to the window and opened the blinds to look out over their backyard which gave him a modest view of Chicago's skyline. Edward joined him after a few minutes, wrapping his arms around his chest and setting his chin on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Thank you for holding me last night," Edward whispered.

Carlisle leaned his head into Edward's, holding his arms. "I loved holding you, though I wish it had been for a different reason."

Edward was quiet for several minutes before he spoke again. "Sometimes, I still get scared, you know. Because he's still out there. And it didn't matter what Esme did. It wasn't enough."

Carlisle turned to face Edward and lifted his hands to his face. "He's never going to hurt you again. It's different now."

Edward wrapped his hands around Carlisle's arms. "How?" he pleaded.

"Because now you have me. And you have Kate and Tanya and Garrett, and we're not going to let anything happen to you. And if Rose was still here — " The words got stuck in his throat almost as soon as they came out. "She and Em wouldn't — " Carlisle bowed his head pulling Edward closer. "You're a part of our family now, Edward. We'll protect you. I swear. And I will hold you tonight and every night after this if you'll have me. I'm never going to let you go."

Edward grasped onto Carlisle's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. "I love you so fucking much. God, it would kill me if I lost you. Please promise I won't ever lose you. Please."

Carlisle didn't hesitate. "I promise."

The doorbell interrupted their quiet talk, and Edward stepped away from Carlisle. Neither of them spoke as Carlisle took Edward's hand and pulled him from the room. He nudged Edward into the dining room as soon as they were in the foyer, and he stepped to the door to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see his father Richard there, but he was more than a little surprised to see Jasper there with him.

"Are you going to let us in?" his father asked. "Or are you going to make us wait out here?"

Carlisle stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Sorry. Please come in. I didn't know you would be here so early. We just finished breakfast."

"My daughter died less than 12 hours ago," his father stated plainly.

Carlisle ducked his head down. "Yes, sir."

"Where are my grandchildren?"

Carlisle gestured to the dining room. "They're in here," he said moving to the room slowly with his father and brother in tow.

Edward was helping Alice and Isabella with their puzzle, and the moment the girls saw their grandfather, they forgot all about the puzzle.

"Grandpa!" Alice yelled more happily than she'd sounded since the night before. She ran to him, and he lifted her in his arms.

"My dear sweet Alice," he soothed.

Carlisle averted his eyes to see Isabella climbed into Edward's arms from the dining table. Edward moved closer slowly, holding Isabella closer than he usually did and glancing at Jasper with a measure of fear in his eyes.

The momentary happiness of seeing Alice faded from Richard Cullen's eyes as they settled on Edward, and Alice stepped down to the floor to stand in front of Carlisle. The disdain for Edward was obvious in Jasper's face, but he said nothing as his father reached for Isabella.

"Hello, my darling," Carlisle's father greeted with a warm smile.

She reluctantly allowed him to take her, and Edward stepped back with his arms over his chest.

"How are you this morning?" his father asked Isabella.

"I'm okay," she nodded. "We had pancakes for breakfast, and Uncle Eddie made me three whole ones. Uncle Carlie never does that."

The warm smiled on his father's face turned condescending. "Well, that was very nice of him," he said with a glance in Edward's direction. Then he slowly extended his hand to Edward's. "Good to see you again."

"Mr. Cullen, you too."

It was quiet for an awkward moment, and Alice spoke as she stood in front of Carlisle with his hands on her shoulders.

"We're probably going to our house after while," she said softly. "If you — If you want to come."

He looked away from Edward and smiled at her. "I would love to, my dear."

Isabella wiggled out of his arms, dropping to the floor. "I'll be right back," she cried, running to the stairs and then up to the second floor.

For a fleeting second, Carlisle's father looked worried, but Edward spoke.

"She's probably just going to the bathroom," he explained. "We were — I mean, Rose and — We're trying to teach her not to announce it every time she goes."

Alice sighed dramatically. "It's so embarrassing when she does that!" she exclaimed. "And I always have to take her."

"Why is that?" her grandfather asked.

"Well, because I'm a girl. And when we're with Uncle Carlisle, he can't take us. That would be weird, Grandpa," she whined.

Carlisle squeezed her shoulders. "All right, Alley Cat. Why don't you go check on your sister while the grown-ups talk in the living room?"

She pouted. "Okay."

He released her, and she scurried away to the stairs before Carlisle gestured to the living room across the foyer.

"How was your flight?" Carlisle asked, sitting on the couch with Edward while his father and Jasper sat in the chairs opposite them.

"Not bad," Richard shrugged. "It was faster than driving. I talked to my attorney on the way. She asked me if Rose and Emmett had a will. I told her I would have to ask you — since you're closer to her."

Carlisle waved his hand. "That won't be necessary," he assured his father. "I talked to Rose before she — " he paused, and Edward reached for his hand. Carlisle smiled slightly, speaking up after a minute. "She wanted the girls to stay with me. We talked to Garrett. He's probably already filed the papers, and I'll — "

"Do you really have to do that?" Jasper demanded, causing Carlisle to look at him. Just by the incredulous expression on Jasper's face, Carlisle knew he was staring at Edward's hands. "I mean, does he even need to be here? He's not even related to her."

"Don't speak like that in my house," Carlisle warned, his tone unusually cold toward his brother. "And don't talk about him like he isn't sitting in front of you. He has just as much right to be here as you do — maybe even more."

"It's okay," Edward assured him softly.

Jasper scoffed. "Yeah, it's okay. So if he doesn't mind, he can leave."

The cold tone in Carlisle's voice reached his eyes, and he rose from the couch. "Leave now or you won't like what I do," he ordered.

The smirk that slipped across Jasper's face was enough to make Carlisle move, but Edward stopped him.

"Don't," he pleaded. "I can fight my own battles. I know what Rose wanted, and when they talk to Garrett, so will they. Just stay calm, and it'll all be okay. I'll go check on the girls." Edward looked Jasper, tipping his chin smugly and then smirking himself. "Since it's obvious I'm not wanted here, I'll just go somewhere I _am_ wanted."

Jasper almost came out of his chair, but Richard stopped him. Edward left the room slowly, and Carlisle sat back down.

"That's enough," Richard commanded softly. "We're not here to do that right now. And this isn't just your house," he reminded Carlisle. "While I'm still living, I still own part of it. So don't forget that."

Carlisle swallowed the harsh remark building in his mouth, quietly clasping his hands in front of him as Jasper spoke again.

"It doesn't really matter what Rosalie wanted," he declared. "No judge would let you keep two small children — both of them girls no less. Not with your _husband_ staying here with you. If you can even call him that. It's probably not even legal around here."

To that, Carlisle spoke. "I didn't say it would be me and Edward, though he will be here. And you don't have any say in this at all, so there's really no reason for you to even be here. You're never around anyway, so why do you care?"

"No way am I gonna let my sister's kids stay with their gay uncle and his slut," Jasper taunted.

Carlisle got to his feet faster than his father could stop him, and he yanked Jasper up from the chair he'd been sitting in before the younger man had a chance to retaliate. "Say that again," he warned, "and I'll throw you out myself."

Richard slipped his hands between his sons, pushing them apart. "Jasper, go outside," he ordered. "I'll be there in a little while."

"It's below thirty out there," Jasper exclaimed.

"Worried about your dick falling off?" Carlisle baited.

Richard had to stop Jasper that time, pushing him out of the living room and then to the door. Once Jasper was gone, Richard turned to his oldest son.

"Don't say he started that," Richard cautioned. "If Edward hadn't — "

"Edward has every right to comfort me," Carlisle exclaimed. "I don't give a shit what Jasper says or does. Nothing Edward does is wrong. The way you see it is wrong. And just because Rose is gone, it doesn't change that."

Richard held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I've accepted your choices. And I don't mean any ill feelings towards Edward. But Jasper's right. No judge is going to let the girls stay with you. I'm only thinking of them."

"And I'm not?" Carlisle balked. "I've been with those girls their entire lives. I was there when they were born. They barely know Jasper. They've spent more time with Edward than they have him. And Edward isn't going anywhere. So you can wipe the look of disdain off your fucking face. I chose him as much as he chose me, and we shouldn't keep arguing over this. It's been done, and I'm never doing anything to undo it. And we both know you would act completely different if I married a woman and had children of my own by now."

Carlisle waited for his father's own snide comment, but none came. Richard stepped closer to his eldest son.

"I can't control Jasper," he reminded Carlisle. "And I know I can't control you. Once either of you has made up your minds on something, it's usually impossible to change it. And I respect that. It's one of the few reasons why I didn't disinherit you. If you're serious about keeping the girls, I know I can't persuade you otherwise. But you should just be aware that Jasper has both the means and motive to do exactly the same thing. I spent the last few hours trying to talk him out of it, but it was all for nothing. It's one of the few ways you're both alike. So just be prepared for a fight. At least where the girls are concerned."

"He can fight until he turns blue in the face and his fucking cock falls off," Carlisle said angrily, paraphrasing his sister. "If he thinks I'll let him take Alice or Isabella from the only home they have, he has another thing coming."

Despite Carlisle's language, his father nodded. "I understand. And I'll be staying in the city. So expect visits from me until . . . whenever."

With that, Richard turned and left without saying goodbye.

Carlisle couldn't move for several minutes after his father left. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jasper had said. And it took every ounce of strength he had left to calm the anger he still felt simmering beneath the surface. It wasn't usual that he got angry about anything, and even as upset as he was, Carlisle had held it together fairly well up to the point Jasper had opened his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd defended Jasper the night before.

But his father was right about one thing. He couldn't stop Carlisle, and if it was the only thing he was sure of right now, that was enough for him.

Carlisle didn't want to go upstairs where he was sure Edward was still waiting with the girls. He didn't know how to face them after that. But they needed him more than he needed to stew in the cloud of disappointment and disgust left behind by his father and brother. So after another few minutes, he left the foyer and made his way to the second floor.

Before he even got off the second landing, Carlisle saw Edward crouched against the door with Alice and Isabella close to him. The girls saw him first, and then Edward turned his head without rising. Just by the tense look in Edward's eyes, Carlisle knew they'd heard most of everything that had been said.

"I had to tell them about what Rose said," Edward said gently.

Carlisle nodded squatting in front of Alice and Isabella and reaching for them. "I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure no one takes you away from here," he swore to them. "We have a lot more people to help us than they do, and the people we have don't want you to go anywhere anymore than I do."

"But Grandpa said — "

Carlisle shook his head. "It doesn't matter what he says. I promise. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"The same goes for me," Edward added.

"Thank you," Carlisle said leaning closer to kiss him.

"Ew," Alice laughed. "Grown-ups kissing is so gross."

Carlisle grinned at her leaning closer to kiss her cheek. "Just wait until you're older, Alley Cat. You'll find a nice boy — or girl, and you won't be able to stop yourself."

"I want this one," Isabella claimed wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

He laughed holding her against him. "Then I'm yours," he whispered.

"Be careful," Carlisle chuckled against Edward's cheek. "We don't want to get her heart broken too soon."

Edward leaned into Carlisle's lips, sighing softly as the door opened followed by a familiar voice.

"Carlisle!"

Even though he hadn't seen Tanya in the last few days, the fact that she'd come in without knocking told him she knew what had happened. She and Rose had been nearly as close as sisters, and she was more than a cousin to Alice and Isabella. In many ways, she was like a second mother to them.

"Carlisle!"

Her hurried feet ran up the stairs, and when she emerged from around the corner, her own clear blue eyes found his. She didn't say anything until she was in front of him and Alice.

"Is it — Is it true?" she pleaded kneeling in front of Carlisle. "Is she really — "

Carlisle nodded as tears fall from his eyes. "She's gone," he whispered.

She began crying then as well though it looked like she already had been that morning. A hand over her mouth was all the resistance her body offered against the sob that escaped. Carlisle reached out and pulled her close, a new set of his own sobs afflicting him for the second time in less than twelve hours.

They all sat in the hallway another ten minutes, and Edward took Alice and Isabella back down to the dining room to keep working on their puzzle while Carlisle and Tanya talked. They didn't move from the floor as he told her about the call from the hospital, seeing Emmett's body and sitting with Rosalie during the last moments of her life. It reminded him so much of his mother's last day in the hospital — the day she'd died. Carlisle didn't like reliving any of it, especially the argument he'd just had with his father and Jasper, but Tanya sat and let him finish before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," she said. "Kate called me this morning. She said Garrett was up all night typing and filing papers. I can't believe this is happening."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "Believe me. Neither can I. But it's really just starting, if what my father said about Jasper is right."

Tanya lifted her hand to Carlisle's cheek, turning his face to hers. "Don't worry about him. I'm here, and Kate won't let anything happen to those girls. Anyone who sees you with Ali and Bells can see how much you love them. And we'll fight anyone we have to so they can stay here."

"I want it to be that simple," Carlisle agreed. "And I appreciate you being here. I'm afraid there isn't much to do just yet, but it means so much that you came."

She pulled him closer, holding him as tightly as she could. "You're my family, Carlisle. Along with Kate and Garrett, and Edward and the girls. You were there for me when my parents died, and I'm going to be here for you. No matter what."

They sat and held each other another few minutes until the front door opened again, and when Edward called for Carlisle, they stood up together to leave the hallway. Garrett and Kate were standing in the foyer with Edward, and as soon as Tanya saw her sister, she hurried to her. They embraced tightly, and Garrett moved forward to hug his sister-in-law before he looked at Carlisle.

"Well, I have all the papers for you to look at," he gestured to his briefcase. "I'll get them filed today, and with any luck, they'll get reviewed by the end of the week."

"And then?" Carlisle asked, turning to enter the living room so they could sit and look at the adoption papers.

"They'll have to be signed off by a judge," Garrett explained. "If we get a good judge, he'll just make sure they're filled out properly and go over Rose's will."

Carlisle knew there was a 'but' coming. "But?"

Garrett pressed his lips together. "But . . . if we get a finicky judge, we could have a problem. There are a few who would have problems allowing two young girls stay with a homosexual uncle — no matter how integrated into their lives he already is. It's nothing against you as a person. But they'll be cautious."

With a heavy sigh, Garrett pulled the papers from his briefcase and handed them to Carlisle. "If we get a judge who's uncomfortable giving you the adoption, he'll want a full disclosure of your history — and possibly Edward's as well. I can't make any guarantees that we'll get a good judge. There's a decent chance we will, but if anything tips the scale out of our favor, this will turn into a CPS case."

Carlisle knew all about Child Protective Services, having worked with a few social workers in the hospital if he was on a round in the ER. He knew Garrett was simply giving him all the information he would need to make an informed decision, but Carlisle's mind was made up. He wasn't worried about a judge dredging up any ghosts from his past — especially since he'd always led as careful a life as he could given his choices. There were only two or three serious relationships in Carlisle's past, and Edward was number three. If someone wanted to investigate him, let them.

"I'm not worried about Child Protective Services," Carlisle assured his cousin-in-law. "And Edward is even more innocent in this than I am."

Garrett pulled a pen from his briefcase with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Katie told me you never backed away from anything."

Carlisle grinned, taking the pen to read over the papers. "Not in the thirty years since I started swimming four times a week, or in the sixteen years since I asked soccer team captain on a date. I was seventeen."

"Happily ever after?" Garrett chuckled.

"At least until we graduated. He was supposed to go to Georgetown but his parents got sick. He had to stay and joined the police force. I started at Northwestern a year later. It was about as scandalous as I ever was — especially in South Carolina."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Charlie? Every now and then," Carlisle shrugged.

"Does Jasper know that?"

The smile on Carlisle's face faded, and Garrett leaned closer.

"I only ask because it's the kind of thing Jasper would be able to use against you if he decided to contest the adoption," he insisted. "And the last thing we need is a custody trial. It would open up everything you've ever done, and he wouldn't think twice about attacking Edward as well. I don't want that to happen to either of you."

At Garrett's revelation, Carlisle thought of everything Jasper had said not an hour earlier, and he didn't want any of that to happen any more than Garrett did.

"I understand," Carlisle assured him. "Let's just hope we get a good judge."

Garrett nodded and clasped his hands together as he waited.

Carlisle read over everything, knowing he couldn't include Edward in the proceedings but wishing more desperately than he ever had that they didn't live in a world so backward not to see how much they loved each other. He got all the way to the bottom and was about to sign when he looked at Garrett.

"If you're going to be doing this as a lawyer and not my cousin's husband," he began, "then you should probably know that Jasper and my father were just here."

The smile on Garrett's face faded, and he glanced across the house to the dining room before he spoke quietly. "They were here?"

Carlisle nodded.

"And what happened?"

A long, deep breath filled Carlisle's lungs as he also glanced around. "I'm sure my father was only here to check on his grandchildren. He wasn't very horrible to Edward — at least that I could see in his expressions. But Jasper — He wouldn't even speak to Edward except to insult him. I know it probably wasn't the best idea to let him provoke me, but the things he said and the look on his face — I swear I could've punched him."

"Did you?" Garrett demanded, his forehead creased with worry.

Carlisle dropped his head shamefully. "No. Our father stopped us. But if he comes in this house like that a second time, I won't hesitate again. I don't care what my father said about the deed. My name is on the property lease, and Edward pays half the bills. This is _our_ house."

Garrett huffed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I shouldn't have allowed him to provoke me," Carlisle apologized. "But — "

"I know," Garrett conceded. "If someone provoked me by insulting Kate, I probably wouldn't be able to control it either. It's just — He can use that in addition to several other things to help him contest the adoption. It will probably make our trip a little harder. But I understand."

Carlisle didn't wait another moment, signing the papers and giving them back to Garrett so he could sign them.

"I've got to get these downtown to the circuit clerk," Garrett announced, rising from the couch and allowing Carlisle to follow him into the foyer. "I'll come back later to see how you're doing."

Carlisle reached out to shake his hand, and Garrett met him halfway before glancing into the dining room and smiling slightly. Kate waved, and he nodded, leaving the house only half an hour after entering it.

The house became quiet as Carlisle again found himself standing in the foyer without any desire to move from where he'd stopped. There was so much he had to do, and so much had already happened. He'd hardly begun to make sense of any of it.

"Hey," Edward said, now standing at his side. "You okay?"

Carlisle stepped forward without thinking, taking Edward in his arms and holding him as tight as he ever had. He didn't have to say anything. He knew Edward didn't need him to say a word. They just stood in the foyer and held each other. No one bothered them, and for a long time, they didn't move. Whatever happened after this, Carlisle knew they would face it together, and the girls would be with them.

"We should probably take the girls to their house so they can get some things if they're going to be staying here," Edward whispered close to Carlisle's ear.

He squeezed Carlisle tighter, leaning back to rest their foreheads together.

"What would I ever do without you?" Carlisle grinned.

Even with the girls, Tanya and Kate close by, Edward eased his hands down Carlisle's back and teased him a little. "Well, we both know you wouldn't be on your way to chief surgeon if it weren't for me," he snickered softly.

Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's face, leaning closer to kiss him. "You have me there," he agreed.

"Will the two of you stop putting on a display like that when there are those of us in the room without a significant other?" Tanya complained with a light giggle.

Edward stepped away from Carlisle with a crooked grin, pulling him into the dining room where Alice and Isabella were still putting together their puzzle. Already the image was nearly a third put together and revealed the Three Pyramids of Giza. Advanced for ten and six, but the girls had been doing it the last couple of years with their father, and it was easy for them now.

"How would you girls like to go to your house and get some of your things so you can stay with me and Uncle Edward?" Carlisle asked his nieces.

Alice looked at her sister. "Can we finish the puzzle first?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded and moved around to where he could help them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll apologize for Jasper right now. I'm working on him. Will he come around in the end? It's a possibility.<strong>_

_**I wanted to have as much realism in this story as I could, and the truth is, it's not easy to adopt, no matter who you are. There's paperwork and legal concerns, and imagine having someone against you the whole time.**_

_**But we're moving along, so just stay tuned.**_

_**I've got to get, but tell me what you think might happen in the near distant future.**_

_**And my other story is coming. I promise.**_

_**Have a great day!  
><strong>_


	4. A Place to Call Home

_**Good afternoon all! It's a new chapter!**_

_**I won't say a lot up here, just for you to remember the warnings - language, violence, mature themes and of course, well, yeah, sex. Not 18? Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader if she's out there. She knows who she is. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love hearing from you.**_

_**And okay, I don't own Twilight, but I do like messing around with the characters.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Place to Call Home<strong>_

Though he was uncertain why, Carlisle expected the inside of his sister's house to look different despite less than fifteen hours passing since her death. But the front foyer looked oddly reminiscent of his. Mail was still on the inside table, and one of Isabella's toys was setting at the mouth of the stairs leading to the second floor. While it hadn't been necessary, Tanya had offered to come with Carlisle and Edward to get clothes and anything else the girls would need while they stayed with their uncle.

The house still smelled like the cinnamon-apple scented candles Rosalie liked so much, and several of Emmett's sports magazines still littered the living room. Dishes still laid on the dining table, and winter coats hung on the stand next to the front table. Only a few weeks had passed since Carlisle had been here, but he had talked to his sister and brother-in-law less than a week earlier about their impending return to the city. Bags from their trip were probably still in property lockers at the hospital.

For several minutes after entering the house, Carlisle couldn't move from where he stopped. Being inside this house to do what he was there to do made Carlisle feel like he was crossing a line he swore he never would. Alice and Isabella weren't his children and it wasn't right that they had to leave their own house to live with him. No matter what his father and Jasper believed or said, it didn't change the fact that Rosalie wanted her girls with Carlisle.

That was the only reason Carlisle stepped further into the house to follow Edward to the second floor with the girls while Tanya checked on everything downstairs.

Isabella ran to her room first, and Edward followed her while Carlisle stepped into Alice's room with her. A month had passed since he'd been here, but everything looked the same.

"Can I take some of my books?" Alice asked.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Alley Cat, you can take all the books you want," he promised.

She moved to her closet first, and Carlisle looked for a coat for her to wear. A red peacoat caught his eye, and he pulled it out with a sad grin.

"Mom gave that to me for my birthday," Alice recalled.

Carlisle nodded. "I remember. I also recall you complaining about wanting a laptop instead. And then Emmett gave you the heaviest box with the best notebook computer he could find in Chicago."

A soft sob left Alice's lips, and Carlisle knelt in front of her as she began crying again. "Do you want me to buy you a new coat?" he pleaded not knowing what else to do.

"No," she cried. "I want my mother."

He pulled her closer, holding her as tightly as he could, and she lay her head over his shoulder. They stayed like that several more minutes until her tears subsided a little, and Carlisle leaned back to look at her. "I'm here, Ali. I promise."

She nodded without speaking, and he lifted her in his arms to hold her.

Wood creaked near the door, and Carlisle turned to see Tanya there with her arms folded tightly over her chest.

"I can pack her some things," Tanya offered. "If you wanna — "

Carlisle nodded and stepped over to the bed with Alice still in his arms. His niece cried against his shoulder while Tanya packed as many clothes as she could find into the largest suitcase from Alice's closet. Tanya knew what books to pack, closing Alice's laptop and slipping it into the carrying case Emmett had bought for it. For a minute, Tanya left the room, returning after a few minutes with a travel bag from the bathroom. She nodded that she was ready, and Carlisle stood up with Alice to leave the room.

They stopped at Isabella's room where she and Edward were packing a smaller bag filled with some of her toys. He lifted her in his arms and then picked up the bag, joining Carlisle at the door and then following him and Tanya back downstairs. The house was still quiet, and Carlisle knew it would always be that way now. No more would the sounds of its four inhabitants fills its space, and after a little while, Carlisle's father would sell the house to someone else. It probably wouldn't do any good for Carlisle to fight his father on that. But he hoped his father would have the decency to wait until Alice and Isabella were ready to move on from this. They were the only ones who mattered now.

"Uncle Carlie," Isabella said from Edward's arms as they descended the stairs. "Are we going to live with you now?"

Carlisle smiled sadly at Edward, holding Alice closer. "If you want," he said to them. "And _only _if you want. I won't ever make either of you girls do anything you don't want to do, okay? And if I ever try, just hit me over the head with a frying pan or something."

Isabella giggled and held onto Edward tighter.

"Well, of course we want to stay with you," Alice insisted grasping onto Carlisle's shoulders. "It's what Mom wanted. And Dad would want it too. Let anybody try to stop us."

Tears filled Carlisle's eyes, and Alice held him closer.

"What are we gonna eat for lunch?" Isabella asked.

With that, the moment passed, and Edward reached for Carlisle's hand so they could leave the house the way they'd found it.

Tanya ordered pizza for them all and Kate, who'd stayed at the house in case Garrett or Richard came back. For the time being, Isabella and Alice stowed their bags in the one room they'd stayed in the night before, and Carlisle called the hospital about claiming Rosalie and Emmett's belongings from the Properties Department.

"How are you holding up?" Marilyn asked him once she had him on the phone.

"We're fine," he assured her. "We're trying to help the girls settle in, and — We're fine. I promise."

"Marcus is asking about you. He's wondering when you're coming back. You'd think he would cut you a little slack. I mean, your s— " She stopped short of finishing.

Carlisle sighed. "I know," he confided. "But I've been working virtually non-stop since I started my third year in the ER when I was 25. I'm the best surgeon he has, and he knows it. At least I know I'm being missed. I'll come by later today to talk to him — and to get Rose and Emmett's things."

"Okay," she agreed. "You take care of those girls, you hear me? And that man of yours too. Goodness knows they all need you as much as you need them."

"I will," he promised. "And thank you."

He turned off his phone as Tanya brought two large pizzas into the kitchen where Kate was sitting with Edward and the girls.

"Those people at the hospital should be grateful you're taking a break," Tanya told her older cousin. "Any more double shifts, and I was afraid you were going to start living there."

Carlisle helped her with plates and glasses. "I love my work," he insisted. "And up until a few months ago, they only had me on daytime shifts. Edward is the one I worry over the most. Sometimes I think he and Jessica work the most shifts of the week. I don't like that they make him do more than he's supposed to."

Tanya smirked with a genuine sparkle in her eyes. "Must be nice to have a doctor _and_ a nurse in the family," she teased.

He smiled carrying the plates and glasses while she lifted a pitcher of tea from the counter. "Sometimes."

Lunch was quiet as they all ate. Alice only ate one piece of pizza, asking to be excused before she finished her tea. Isabella asked for a second slice and another glass before she was finished, and Tanya took her upstairs while Kate cleaned up the dishes. Carlisle offered to help, but she shooed him and Edward out of the kitchen.

"I can wash dishes. You two have done enough the last few hours. Go on and rest for a little while."

Carlisle didn't have the heart to deny her, and apparently, Edward didn't either, taking Carlisle's hand to pull him out of the kitchen.

"She's right," he said. "After this morning with Jasper and your father, I think you've done enough for today." Edward pulled Carlisle into his arms and laid his forehead against his husband's. "Come lay down with me," he whispered softly.

It was impossible _not_ to accept that, and it didn't look like Edward would take 'no' for an answer anyway as he pulled Carlisle up the stairs to their bedroom. They'd already been alone that morning, and it wasn't like they needed the time alone since they both had all they needed when they were together. The moment they were alone, Edward turned to face Carlisle and kissed him. At first their kisses were soft and innocent, but soon heat and desire replaced the softness and innocence.

Edward lowered his hands down Carlisle's back, pressing their bodies together while he stepped back to the bed. Carlisle quickly unbuttoned Edward's shirt and pushed it off, rubbing his smooth skin and then reaching around to unbuckle the belt holding Edward's jeans around his waist.

"Slow down," Edward whispered laying his forehead against Carlisle's. "It's not just us anymore. You need to rest, baby. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much."

Carlisle exhaled against Edward's lips. "I love you. And I know I need to rest. But I need you more. Please."

Slowly, Edward scooted back over the bed, reaching for Carlisle and then pulling his shirt off over his head. "Come're," he pleaded.

There was no hesitation in Carlisle's movements as he crawled over Edward and then laid his body down with his hips between Edward's. A knock on the door halted their tryst, and Carlisle rested his arms above Edward's head as he called out.

"Yes?"

"Just checking," Tanya called through the door. "I'll come get you for dinner."

It got quiet, and Edward rose up to his elbows, kissing Carlisle's jaw and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just lay down with me, baby. Please. I just want to hold you."

No protest left Carlisle's mouth as he lay back down at Edward's side and pulled him into his arms. Edward lifted his hands to Carlisle's shoulders, pressing his face into the bend of Carlisle's neck.

"Everything's going to be okay," Edward whispered.

Carlisle didn't respond, hoping for the same thing.

A couple of days passed almost unnoticed. Carlisle collected all of Rosalie and Emmett's things from the hospital, overwhelmed by having their wedding rings, clothes and even the small fortune Emmett had been carrying in his possession. He found out the other driver had died on impact, and it took him almost an hour to get the man's address out of Marilyn — and only after he promised not to do anything stupid. Carlisle wasn't sure exactly what she thought he would do. If the man had lived, Carlisle would be furious. But this man's family had suffered a loss too. He assured her he wouldn't do anything until after the funeral, and she let him leave the ER so he could find his boss.

The Chief of Surgery, Marcus Volturi, understood Carlisle's need to be with his nieces after losing Rosalie and Emmett. He assured Carlisle they would get by without him for as long as the girls needed him. But he explained that any more than a week or two would force the hospital to select a new candidate to take Marcus' place. Despite having been promised the position, Carlisle had to say he understood as long as he had a job to come back to.

Garrett kept Carlisle updated on the adoption papers, but they had to wait until after the funeral to know anything for sure. An attorney from New York called Carlisle the day before the funeral asking all sorts of questions about the state of his house and his job and his relationship with Edward. Carlisle realized it was an attorney for his father, but he had no reason to lie. So he told the woman everything she asked that had to do with the girls.

Before he realized it, Carlisle and Edward were getting Alice and Isabella ready for the funeral. Tanya and Kate were still helping, but for this, Carlisle wanted to do it himself. Isabella was easy to get ready, and Edward carried her downstairs while Carlisle helped Alice.

His eldest niece was sitting on the bed she and her sister had been sharing in her black dress and red peacoat, her shoulder-length jet black hair smoothed into a loose braid.

"Alley Cat, it's time to go."

"I don't want to go," she said. "If I go, I won't be able to take it back."

Carlisle sat on the bed with her. "I know you're scared. I'm scared. But it's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that for sure. Uncle Jasper doesn't want me and Bells to stay with you. Grandpa doesn't even want it. How do you know everything will turn out the way you say?"

"Because I believe it," he insisted. "And you can trust me. I won't ever lie to you. I swear."

She sniffled, and Carlisle knelt in front of her. "I promise everything will be okay."

"But what if he takes us away?" she cried.

Carlisle shook his head. "I won't let that happen," he assured her.

"But what if Grandpa — "

"He can't do anything unless I say he can. And I've already told him you're both staying with me. No matter what happens, I promise you'll always have a place to call home here. Okay?"

She nodded, still crying.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, standing up with her to leave the room slowly.

Edward was waiting by the front door with Isabella, and as soon as Carlisle was close enough, Edward took his hand to pull him outside. They put Alice and Isabella in the back seat of Carlisle's car, sitting up front silently and pulling away from the curb.

Most of the snow was gone now, but there was enough on the ground to remind Carlisle of everything that had already happened. For the rest of his life, Carlisle would remember sitting with his sister the moment she died. Nothing he told himself would ever change that. He only hoped nothing bad happened now that Rose was gone. But he didn't trust his brother or his father, and he had to be ready for whatever they might try.

Halfway to the church, Edward took Carlisle's hand, and he didn't let go until they parked. The lot in front of the church was only occupied with one car, and it wasn't the bishop's.

"You can stay out here until the bishop comes," Carlisle suggested softly.

"Why would I stay out here? I belong in there just as much as they do."

Carlisle didn't argue, stepping out of the driver's side and Edward got out. Together, they helped Alice and Isabella, and silently, they walked into the church. Richard and Jasper were both sitting quietly in the front pew. The ceremony wouldn't be for another hour, and the bishop was meeting them early to go over the last minute details.

Edward didn't ask what to do, directing Alice and Isabella to a seat in the back while Carlisle walked up the aisle to talk to his father.

Richard and Jasper looked at him as he sat down, and Jasper glanced back before he spoke.

"You brought _him_? Of all the stupidest things — "

"At least I have someone I can count on to be here with me," Carlisle hissed. "And you have no right to insult him. He was more a part of Rosalie's life than you've been in the last eight years. Why don't you just shut up for one day?"

The disdain in Jasper's eyes was obvious as he glared at Carlisle from their father's other side. "You're the one deluding yourself into thinking a judge is going to let you keep two girls in a house with you and that — "

"Sorry, I'm late," the bishop called as he emerged from a door behind the main congregation area. "Early morning sermon details. Carlisle," he said, reaching for the eldest Cullen son's hand. "You look well this morning. Where's Edward?"

Carlisle smiled. "He's keeping Alice and Isabella in the back."

The bishop glanced and then nodded before he turned his attention to Richard and Jasper. "It's so good to see the two of you again. How long has it been, Richard?"

Carlisle's father smiled graciously. "Oh, it's been two years since Elise died. How are you today, Patrick?"

"It's a beautiful day, but I wish the circumstances were better for us seeing each after so long."

Richard bowed his head. "I completely agree."

The bishop looked at Jasper with a measure of hesitance on his face. "You've gotten taller, Jasper," he noted. "How's New York treating you?"

Surprise eased across Jasper's face as the bishop took his hand. "Pretty good, Father Thomas. How did you know I was in New York?"

"Oh, New York, Paris, Zimbabwe. I read the papers, my son. They send you all over, don't they?"

Jasper glanced at Carlisle, silently daring him to say something. "I go where they need me," he said to Father Thomas.

"And your family? What about them? From what your sister told me, you don't call or even e-mail. Are we old news for you now?"

A grin appeared over Jasper's cheek. "Of course not. I've just been — "

"Busy," Father Thomas finished. "I understand. But every now and then, we have to slow down, and well, smell the roses. So," he said gesturing to the men in front of him collectively. "Are we all ready?"

Richard looked at Carlisle, and without allowing them time to answer, Father Thomas gestured for them to follow him to the back.

Carlisle glanced at Edward but said nothing, following his father and brother with Father Thomas.

Flowers began arriving while Carlisle was in the back talking to Father Thomas about the service. People also began arriving, and half an hour before everything was supposed to start, Carlisle went to find Edward and the girls. They were sitting with Kate and Tanya in the room reserved for family, and as soon as Edward saw him, Carlisle moved to sit next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked softly, taking Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle wanted to kiss Edward so badly. He needed to know for sure that nothing bad was going to happen after today. But instead of that, Carlisle just squeezed Edward's hand.

Jasper appeared at the double doors with Richard then, and the moment Carlisle saw his accusing eyes glaring, it took all of Carlisle's strength to not make a scene.

Only a short time into the service, Isabella got restless, and Carlisle nudged Edward to take her outside despite the cold. It didn't take much to convince his husband to leave the church while everyone else sat and listened to the Father Thomas. Edward pulled Isabella's coat on her, glancing at Richard and Jasper before he rose and lifted her in his arms to leave. About a minute after Edward left, Kate reached over for Carlisle's hand to comfort him, and then five minutes passed before Jasper stood up and left the private room. Carlisle tried to follow, but Kate kept him still.

"Everything's going to be okay," she whispered.

Carlisle sighed heavily, and Tanya stood up squeezing his shoulder.

"I'll go check on him."

He didn't reply, grasping Kate's hand as the service continued as if nothing had happened.

But another several minutes passed, and neither Tanya nor Jasper returned. Carlisle couldn't sit still anymore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Kate. "But I can't just sit here."

He got up without a word to anyone else, leaving the room and making his way outside. Too many scenarios kept playing over in his head, the most prominent one telling him he should've gone outside with Edward in the first place. Even if Carlisle knew Edward could take care of himself, there was always the chance something could happen. Carlisle wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was partially his fault. He couldn't speak for Jasper, especially since his brother had been this way for ten years, but Edward was Carlisle's responsibility. That was all there was to it.

What he hoped to find was Tanya and Edward sitting in his car with Isabella waiting for the service to be over so they could go to the cemetery, but instead what he found was Edward and Jasper in a shouting match as Tanya held Isabella away from them.

"She was my sister," Jasper yelled. "You're not even a part of my family, you fucking fag!"

"I'm more a part of this family than you are," Edward shouted. "At least I was at the hospital when she came in from the accident. I was there for your nieces and your brother, and you were where? Tokyo on some stupid assignment for that dickless magazine you write for?"

"I was in Madrid! And that magazine publishes in over thirty countries. It's a lot more than you can say working in a nursery. I'm not even sure a man would ever do such a backwards job. What man would want to be a fucking nurse?"

"I do! I have more of an impact on the people I help. You're nothing but a faceless journalist in a sea of pricks who thinks he knows what better for the people around him. We don't even need you here!"

Jasper lunged at Edward, and they both fell to the ground punching and kicking. Carlisle got to them just as Edward's knee connected with Jasper's groin, and when his younger brother groaned like he'd been stabbed in the gut, Carlisle shoved them apart. He helped Edward to his feet, pushing him back to stand next to Tanya and then turning to Jasper to help him up. His hand was slapped away as Jasper stumbled to his feet, and they were suddenly eye to eye.

"How in the hell are you gonna take his side over mine?" Jasper demanded.

Carlisle balked. "You're joking right? I haven't seen you in three years. You don't call. You don't write. I never hear from you, and suddenly, our sister dies, and you think I'm going to just remove him from my life? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't gotten through our mother's death. If it weren't for him, I'd be a sobbing mess of the goddamn floor! I don't owe you anything."

"I can't even believe I'm related to you," Jasper spat. "And there is no way in hell I'm going to let you fill their heads with all that gay rights shit."

"Try all the fuck you want," Carlisle taunted. "When's your next assignment? A week from now? You're never in one place long enough to do anything but pack for you next trip. Any judge who would even think about letting you take care of them needs to be disbarred. And I'm going to make sure you never get to see them again."

"Don't threaten me," Jasper warned. "I have just as much right to them as you do and even more than _him_. And you know I have the money to do it."

"Rose hated you," Carlisle accused. "And she never wanted you to have her children. So go ahead. Try and stop me. I dare you."

Jasper grinned and looked at Tanya before he turned and left without another word.

Carlisle barely waited for Jasper to go back into the church, hurrying to Edward as his nose bled a little.

"You're bleeding. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Carlisle stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should've come out here with you."

He tried to look at Edward's nose, only to have him turn away.

"I said I'm fine," Edward complained. "I can handle a fucking douche punching me."

Surprised, Carlisle glanced at Tanya. "I didn't say you couldn't. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

Suddenly, Isabella spoke from Tanya's arms. "Uncle Eddie, why did he call you a slut? What's a — " Tanya covered her mouth before she could say it again.

Blood drained from Carlisle's face as he took Edward by the arms to turn him around. "He did what?"

"It's not a big deal," Edward insisted.

"Yes, it is. He has no right to call you things like that. He doesn't even know you." Carlisle exhaled heavily, pulling Edward closer and laying his forehead against Edward's. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. You've never said anything like that to me. I can handle it."

"But you shouldn't have to," Carlisle whispered. "I'm supposed to protect you from things like that."

Edward didn't say anything for another minute, and Tanya stepped closer to them with Isabella still in her arms.

"They're going to come out soon," she said quietly.

Carlisle leaned back, cradling Edward's face in his hands and leaning closer to kiss him like he'd wanted to earlier. He wanted the kiss to evolve into more, but he would have to wait until they were home. Edward grasped onto his arms, and Carlisle kissed his forehead before stepping back silently. From Tanya's arms, Isabella reached for Edward, and he took her without thinking, holding her against him.

"I'll stay at the house with you until this is all over," Tanya offered, holding onto Edward's arm and rubbing Isabella's back.

"Thank you," Carlisle nodded. "But it's really not necessary. If what Garrett said is right, we'll know what the judge says by the end of the week. It's going to be Spring Break next week, and I want to take the girls to South Carolina."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The doors to the church opened then, and as Carlisle had been outside with Edward at the end of the service, Dr. Weber and Sam Uley, an ER doctor close to their family, took their places as pallbearers carrying Rosalie and Emmett's caskets.

Alice and Kate emerged from the church with Garrett, and before anyone could stop her, Alice ran from her cousins to where Carlisle was standing with Edward and her sister. He caught her easily, lifting her in his arms to squeeze her.

"It's okay, Ali," he whispered to her. "I promise it's okay."

She nodded without saying anything.

When the caskets were closed inside the carriage car, Carlisle stepped back to his car to help Alice inside while Edward buckled Isabella to the middle seat so Tanya could ride with them to the cemetery. Kate and Garrett followed them closely, climbing into his BMW while Richard and Jasper also rode together in a rental from the city.

Several of Carlisle's colleagues and Rosalie and Emmett's friends all followed them across Chicago to the cemetery where the rest of the service would take place. The whole thing was a blur to Carlisle as he drove behind the carriage car. All he could think about was how he'd allowed Jasper the opportunity to hurt Edward. It didn't matter if Edward could handle it, and it didn't make a difference that nothing more than a little insulting had taken place. What mattered was that the next time could be worse, and Carlisle was absolutely sure there would be a next time.

Father Thomas' words about Rosalie and Emmett refused to settle in as Carlisle sat next to Edward holding his hand and waiting for the chance to be alone with him. Alice held Carlisle's other hand, and Isabella lay on Edward's chest steadily falling asleep despite the slight chill in the air. The moment for Rosalie and Emmett's family to say goodbye came, and after Tanya, Kate and Garrett all laid white and red roses over the caskets, Carlisle stood up with Alice to do the same.

Alice showed more resilience than she had in the last two days, stepping up to her mother's casket and laying a kiss over the side before she took off her red coat and laid it over the top. Carlisle didn't stop her, waiting until she was at his side again and then pulling off his own jacket to wrap it around her. He stepped forward and placed the white and red roses in his hands over Rosalie's casket.

"Goodbye, my Beautiful Rose."

He lifted Alice in his arms for the third time that day, stepping off to the side as Edward and Isabella said their goodbyes. Sleepily, Isabella patted her mother's casket and then blew a kiss toward Emmett's before she put her head back on Edward's shoulder. She was asleep before Edward stepped away from the platform.

Father Thomas finished quietly. Carlisle didn't hear him as he held Alice, and before the men from the funeral home began lowering the caskets into the ground, he moved away from the small gathering with Edward behind him. Tanya and Kate were waiting beside Carlisle's car, and they helped him and Edward get the girls buckled in so they could all get back to the house before anyone else arrived.

"It's Wednesday," Alice said suddenly a few blocks from the house.

Carlisle had to look at his watch to confirm what she said. "So it is," he grinned.

"All the other kids my age are in school."

Carlisle glanced at Edward.

"Well, my niece is going to be home next week," Edward offered. "I'll call Esme when we get home. She can bring Annie down for a few days."

Alice didn't say anything back. Edward turned his eyes back to the street ahead of them.

Listening to Alice talk about school reminded Carlisle that Rosalie and Emmett had recently decided to homeschool their girls instead of putting them through the city's academic system. Carlisle realized as he pulled up to the curb in front of his house that he would have to figure something out for the next few days since he couldn't very well leave Alice and Isabella at the house with Jasper in town.

Once they were all inside, Edward carried Isabella up to the room she and Alice were sharing while Carlisle sat Alice in front of the living room fire place so she could warm up. He would have to find her a new coat even with Spring right around the corner, but for now, there were a few of her things here so she would be comfortable. Kate and Tanya had already set everything up in the dining room, and people started arriving less than fifteen minutes later.

Richard came to the house alone, saying Jasper had needed to take care of some business with his magazine. Carlisle tried not to dwell on that. He did everything in his power to stay confident that nothing bad would happen over the next few days. It was all he could do to keep from losing his composure in front of most of the people he worked with on nearly a daily basis. Marilyn and Dr. Weber, John, both offered to help Carlisle and Edward with the girls, but as he had with Tanya, Carlisle assured them things were taken care of for the time being.

"You two don't have to do all this by yourselves," Marilyn pressed. "If you need _anything_, call me."

She pulled Carlisle into her round, motherly form, and he complied. "I will," he promised.

Not much else registered as people mingled around the house, and it was almost dark when Carlisle looked outside again. By then, only Kate, Tanya and Garrett were left in the house cleaning dishes. Edward had stayed upstairs most of the time with Isabella, and when Carlisle found them, Edward was reading to her.

"_How still the room was as they listened breathlessly, how strangely the day darkened outside, and how suddenly the whole world seemed to change, as the girls gathered about their mother, feeling as if all the happiness and support of their lives was about to be taken from them."_

Edward stopped as soon as he saw Carlisle, and then Isabella lifted her eyes.

"Uncle Carlie," she giggled.

He smiled and moved into the room slowly, sitting in front of her and noticing that she was ready for bed. "Hey, sweet pea. It looks like you're ready to get a good night's sleep."

"She's had a long day," Edward noted. "I was reading her — "

"_Little Women,"_ Carlisle nodded. "I recognize the line. It was Rose's favorite book. Which in turn makes it a favorite of her girls."

"Mommy used to read it to us all the time," Isabella insisted. "And when we were in Paris, she read us Cinderella. Can we read that tomorrow?"

Edward smiled. "Of course we can, Baby bell."

Carlisle leaned across the bed to be in front of Edward, kissing him and whispering softly. "I'll come back with Alice in a few minutes."

Edward nodded slightly, lifting the book again to continue reading.

Alice needed no coaxing to be put to bed. She proclaimed that she was exhausted and could probably sleep for the next few days.

"Well, try to come out for food every now and then," Carlisle teased as they walked up the stairs.

She pouted. "Okay."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. They'd all had a long day. Carlisle just wanted to crawl into a warm bed with Edward and wake up naked like everything was going to be okay. No matter what Jasper did, that was the only important thing right now.

Edward was tucking Isabella in when they stepped into the room. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, glancing back at Carlisle and giving him that 'I want you' look he had while they'd still been dating. It took all of Carlisle's control to not usher him out of the room right then.

"All right, Alley Cat. Time to get in bed."

Still, she didn't argue, sliding inside next to her sister. "You two aren't going to do grownup stuff are you? Because I'm not ready for that yet."

Carlisle kept his cool, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Don't you worry about anything, Ali. We'll keep the grownup stuff to a minimum."

"That's not a yes," she complained.

He smiled and stood up. "Good night."

She pouted again, laying back and closing her eyes.

Edward pulled Carlisle from the room slowly, glancing around corners and making sure they were alone. In a quick movement, Carlisle turned him around and pressed him to the wall just before they made it to the last landing.

"Tanya and Kate left half an hour ago," he breathed against Edward's lips. "Is there a reason why your eyes keep telling me to fuck you?"

Edward grabbed his backside, grinding their hips together and making his erection known instantly. "Maybe because the rest of me wants it too," he hissed.

Carlisle tugged Edward's shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it until he came to the tie around Edward's neck. The knot was a little cumbersome, but once it was gone, Carlisle was rewarded with the slim toned expanse of Edward's chest. Chills shook Edward's body, and Carlisle lowered his lips and tongue down the taut neck presented to him as Edward threw his head back.

"Shit you're going to drive me crazy."

Carlisle slid his tongue up to Edward's earlobe, licking and then sucking before he whispered back. "You know what to do to stop that."

Edward groaned softly. "I need you to fuck me."

"And?"

Frustrated, Edward clenched his teeth. "Please fuck me," he whimpered.

With that, Carlisle unbuttoned Edward's pants and plunged his hand inside to get a good feel of the lean cock waiting for him. Another groan slipped from Edward's lips, and Carlisle silenced him easily with a kiss as he wrapped his hand around Edward's hard cock. This needed to be taken care of before it got worse.

"Are you hard for me, baby?"

Edward nodded frantically, and Carlisle began stroking in earnest.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

Again, Edward nodded. Carlisle laughed, leaning in to kiss him again.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Desperately, Edward began to tug on Carlisle's belt, and in only a few seconds, cool air slipped inside where his own cock was getting hard. Long, slender fingers wrapped around his thick cock, and Edward whispered urgently.

"We really need to get out of the hallway. Now. Before I strip you right here."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh, feeling his pants fall below his ass before he moved further up the stairs to the third floor and their bedroom.

The door closed a little more loudly than he intended, and Carlisle moved Edward to the bed quickly, shoving his shirt and pants off until his boy was completely naked on their bed.

The bed came before Carlisle had himself fully disrobed, and he crawled over Edward until they were face to face. Quick work was made to remove his clothes, and soon, Carlisle was naked as he grabbed Edward's hands to lay them against the bed. Edward extended his neck, finding Carlisle's lips and pursuing the completion his eyes longed for. But Carlisle wanted this to last a little longer than the usual tryst they still sometimes found themselves in search of late at night.

He rose to his hands and knees, still retraining Edward gently and looking down into his boy's eyes in the semi-darkness of their room. No lights had been turned on in their haste, but soft white-blue light shined through the windows from the moon above. Carlisle could see everything he wanted to see.

"Not so fast," he whispered to Edward. "You still have to tell me a few things."

He leaned down and kissed Edward lightly, moving away before more could be done.

"Tell me what to do, Edward."

Frustrated, but obviously knowing what Carlisle meant, soft words left his mouth. "I want you to kiss me."

Hesitation followed, and Edward opened his eyes. "Kiss me, Carlisle."

A grin slipped across Carlisle's face as he leaned in again and kissed Edward. Tongues sought as hands and fingers gripped their captive, and Carlisle slid his mouth over Edward's delectable jaw to the taut neck still being offered to him. He planted hot, wet kisses all the way to Edward's collarbone and then the middle of his chest. Edward's heart was pounding so hard, pumping blood all over his body — especially to his cock as it throbbed to be touched.

Edward struggled a little, thrusting his hips up in an effort to find Carlisle, but no appeasement came as Carlisle continued his trek down the front of Edward's body to his stomach and the flexing muscles of his lower abdomen.

"Carlisle," he groaned. "Please. Kiss me. Lick me. Suck me. Now."

Eager to please, Carlisle barely hesitated, extending his tongue to lick Edward's skin just above his navel. His body jumped, and he squeezed Carlisle's hands and fingers. The length of Edward's cock tapped Carlisle's neck, and he released one of Edward's hands to wrap it around the pulsing organ close to his face. Edward whimpered, laying his hand over Carlisle's head and gripping at his hair. Gently, Carlisle stroked from base to tip, extending the tip of his tongue to lick the velvety texture of Edward's lean cock.

"Oh, fuck, that's it."

He reached the tip of Edward's cock, closing his lips around him and swirling his tongue furiously before he lowered his mouth to take him into his throat. But he only did it once and then leaned back. Another whimper escaped, and Edward lifted his head.

"Please."

"What?"

His head fell back to the bed, and he huffed. "Shit I need you to suck on me. Suck me, Carlisle. Now."

With a little more enthusiasm, Carlisle opened his mouth over the cock standing at attention for him. He licked the tip, teasing, and Edward groaned softly, still gripping hair and threatening to rip out a little if he didn't get what he wanted. Carlisle knew the game.

He lowered his mouth a second time, hollowing his cheeks and moving his free hand to squeeze Edward's balls. Hips bucked against him, and he pressed his hand to the fluctuating abdomen just above where his mouth was working. Edward's hot tip hit the back of his throat, and he leaned back all the way to be on his hands and knees again.

"Shit," Edward panted.

"What next?" Carlisle taunted.

A little grin creased Edward's left cheek, and he rose to his elbows. "It's your turn, and I won't be taking instruction, thank you."

There was no hesitation in Edward's movements as he sat up to face Carlisle and laid his mouth over the middle of his chest. He laid his hands over Carlisle's tight ass and squeezed, pressing their bodies together as the thick cock between waved needfully. Edward wrapped his hand around Carlisle's cock and stroked gently to bring him to the same speed. After several seconds, Edward dipped his head down and licked the wet head afforded to him. Carlisle bit back a groan, caressing Edward's brow and then his cheek.

With his legs spread over Edward, their positions were reversed from the night of their anniversary, and the irony wasn't lost on Carlisle the moment Edward leaned back to look at him. Delicately, Edward rubbed his ass and slipped his fingers between to stroke Carlisle the way he'd been stroked that night.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle whispered.

A nod was all he got in return.

Mere seconds passed as Edward reached into the nightstand and found what they needed. He got Carlisle ready while Carlisle got him ready, using a lot of lubricant and ripping open a condom to put it on only half a minute before he lowered himself onto the lean cock waiting for him.

This time felt different from the last, though none of the urgency was gone as Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward and began moving. Edward wrapped his hand around Carlisle's cock as it waited between them, and together, they nudged each other toward climax. Their movements were slow and deliberate at first, quiet and easy until need was replaced with fierce determination. They hadn't been like this since they'd first started dating, even if the times when they'd done things like this back then weren't as often as anyone would've wanted to believe.

The bed moved with them helplessly, and Edward pressed a hand to the mattress in an effort to control their motions. Carlisle paid no attention to anything but the man in his arms whose body was offering him the best pleasure he'd ever experienced in his life. It wasn't like any other relationship Carlisle had ever been in before, and he was sure nothing would ever be like this as long as he lived.

Edward was it for him. There would be no more to come after him.

There was no "after Edward" for him.

Before he knew what was happening, Carlisle felt his balls and his belly tighten with his orgasm, and Edward followed, increasing his movements and laying his face in the bend of Carlisle's neck opposite the bite mark he'd left a few days earlier. He spilled inside Carlisle only a few seconds before thick, warm cum spurted over his hand around Carlisle's cock.

It took another few minutes for them both to come down. Edward lifted his hands to Carlisle's shoulders, pressing his lips against the hollow of Carlisle's throat.

"I love you," he whispered.

Carlisle laughed softly, laying his mouth over the top of Edward's head. "Oh, I hope so. Because I love you."

They didn't move for another several minutes. Carlisle rose up slowly, removing the condom carefully and throwing it away before he laid Edward back over the bed. They lay in each other's arms long after their hearts and breathing stilled, listening to the quiet house and watching the moon leave the uppermost corner of their window.

"We probably shouldn't fall asleep like this," Edward suggested.

"Why not?"

Edward laughed. "Well, even if they know not to come up here, I doubt that will stop Bella if she gets hungry." Quickly, he rolled over to face Carlisle and cradled his face gently. "Do you want to adopt after this? Or even sign up for that surrogate thing at the hospital?"

Carlisle leaned closer, kissing Edward lightly. "I do if you do. And I doubt anyone would be able to stop us anyway."

The space between them closed as Edward scooted closer and pressed his face into Carlisle's neck. It got quiet, and it would've stayed that way without Carlisle really caring if anyone found them this way — until the silence was broken.

"It's just a word, you know," Edward whispered suddenly.

Carlisle leaned back. "Hmm?"

"What Jasper said. It's just a word. I learned that a long time ago. Esme probably would've fileted me if I ever let anyone saying stuff like that bother me."

Carlisle huffed, sitting up and then over the side of the bed. "I'm going to end up killing my own brother," he whispered.

Edward followed him quickly. "Don't let him get under your skin because of something he says about me. Please. I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point," Carlisle argued, looking over his shoulder at Edward. "The point is he has the power to hurt you. With just a look or a word or even me. I'm doing it now. And I hate him for it."

Edward wrapped his hand around Carlisle's arm. "That's what he wants. And we can't give him that. We just have to keep doing what we've been doing. We go to work, and we take care of the girls. Then they can't say we're not capable of it."

Carlisle lifted his hand to Edward's. "I know I want it to be that simple. I do. But I'm afraid it won't be. Edward, I'm so afraid."

Edward shifted off the bed, moving to their dresser and pulling out clothes before he returned. He dressed in a pair of jogging pants, tossing Carlisle a pair and waiting for them to be put on so he could pull Carlisle back to bed.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," Edward whispered with Carlisle in his arms.

Carlisle wanted so much to believe that, but so much was happening that was out of his control. There was so much he couldn't do without Jasper getting in his way.

The end of the week couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I have to offer apologies for Jasper. I know I don't like it either, but he'll have to come around eventually, right? We don't want Carlisle to kill him, do we?<strong>_

_**I know I'm toiling away on the next several chapters, so just stay tuned. Happy Ending still on the horizon? Possibly.**_

_**See ya'll next week!  
><strong>_


	5. World Turned Upside Down

_**Okay, so where I am it's technically the day for me to post. I'm trying to preempt myself for a change.**_

_**We've got some adult language in this one and it might be time to break out the tissue again - at least I know it was for me a couple of times.**_

_**We're also going to be moving into Edward's perspective for a few chapters, just to see what's going on in his head for a change. I hope you like it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. But come on, I know you have more questions. I know I would at this point.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do like to play around with the characters.**_

_**And thanks to my pre-reader. She knows who she is.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>World Turned Upside Down<strong>_

The real world came calling at 4:30 the next morning when Edward's phone buzzed from its resting spot in the floor. Even in the dark and half asleep, Edward found it after reluctantly crawling from Carlisle's arms to stop the loud buzzing. Noise was the one thing Carlisle didn't need right now, but more than that, he didn't need to be alone.

Jessica's name and number shined brightly over the LCD as Edward leaned over and answered as quietly as he could.

"Jess, it's four-thirty in the morning."

"I know," she replied sheepishly. "But it's Lauren. Her blood pressure's dropped, and Dr. Gerandy had to take her off the heparin. We had to feed Michael in the nursery again, and she's asking for you. Normally, the father would be here, but — "

"I get it. Is Michael okay?"

"So far as we can tell. His temp and heart rate are normal, and the antibiotics are working for now."

Edward rubbed his eyes, glancing around the dark room and seeing Carlisle stirring slightly. "All right. Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay."

He turned off his phone, exhaling softly and then crawling back onto the bed until he was above Carlisle's sleeping/semi-awake form. "That was Jess. I gotta go in. Lauren's not doing so good, and she's asking for me."

"At four in the morning?"

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss Carlisle's forehead. His cologne still lingered on his skin, and he turned to his back as Edward spoke. "I know. Just go back to sleep. I'll call when I know something. I love you."

Slowly, Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's face and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. The scent of sex and sweat filled Edward's lungs, and chills assailed his body when Carlisle's tongue touched his. "I love you. I hope everything's okay."

Edward rubbed his brow. "So do I."

"Take your coat," he reminded his husband.

Another smile spread across Edward's face as he climbed off the bed and moved to the dresser to find a sweatshirt and socks. He glanced at Carlisle one last time before leaving quietly. The girls were still asleep when Edward looked in on them, and he hurried downstairs softly to keep from waking anyone else.

Jessica had been keeping him updated since the night Benjamin had died, and over the last few days, nothing major had happened. But if Lauren's blood pressure was dropping, it wasn't good. Edward worried she might be developing pneumonia, and that scared him more than how she'd been after losing Benjamin.

Pre-dawn Chicago wasn't nearly as deserted as it probably should've been for late March, and already several people were either on their way to work or on their way home. Edward's next shift wasn't until the next night, even with everything that had happened with Rose and what was still happening with Alice and Bella. It was all still so unbelievable.

Try as he might, Edward knew he would never forget anything that had happened the last few days. With all the legal matters and the funeral, Edward had barely had enough time to tell his own family what was going on. His sister Esme and mother Elizabeth had offered to come down from Ashland to help, but after the mess with Richard and Jasper, Edward had pleaded with them to stay in Wisconsin. Edward's father was away on business, but he'd been kept up to speed on the situation. Unlike Carlisle's father, Edward Masen, Sr. was much more forgiving and accepting of his only son's choices in life, and it was one of the few things to be grateful for at times like this.

Cook County Memorial Hospital was still buzzing with activity when Edward parked just outside the ambulance bay and walked through the ER doors as a lone rig pulled up with new patients. He swiped his ID at the side entrance, bypassing the Admit desk for the elevator, and once he was alone again, he found himself thinking about the last time he'd seen Rose at New Year's before she and Emmett had started their trip with the girls.

With not just Alice and Bella running around, but also Edward's niece Mary Anne, the house had been busting at the seams with his family and most of Carlisle's celebrating together. Richard and Jasper's absence had only been noticed once by Tanya's youngest sister Irina, but no one else had shown much concern.

It wasn't something that bothered Edward much, but the few members of Carlisle's family that didn't like him were a bit of a sore spot for his husband. Edward loved Carlisle more than he'd ever loved anyone, and it didn't matter to him if a few people didn't appreciate that. Most of the people who knew them knew and understood how serious this was — as if marriage wasn't a big enough clue.

And now they were actually talking about babies and starting a family. Nothing would make Edward happier than to have a dozen babies with the man in his life even if it wasn't medically possible. It was only a minor detail in the bigger picture. First they had to get Alice and Bella settled.

But at New Year's, Rose had said something Edward that kept creeping into his thoughts after the accident and her and Emmett's funeral.

"_My brother loves you more than the oxygen he breathes,"_ she'd said over a glass of wine and a napkin filled with cocktail shrimp. _"So between you and me, don't tell him I said that. He'll deny it because he doesn't want to scare you."_

If she'd known something like that would scare Carlisle, why would Rose feel the need to tell Edward when he was younger and just as freaked about having someone like Carlisle in his life?

After the last few days with Carlisle being so distracted, a good reason kept coming to mind. Even Rose had been able to see how much they loved each other, and because she was supportive, she wanted one of them to know how serious it was.

And now they were talking about starting a family. Edward was happy, but he was terrified.

Despite the hour, OB was bustling with about ten graveyard shift nurses hurrying around with new patients — moms and babies. Edward's destination was just as busy, and when he arrived at the NICU, he found Dr. Gerandy signing off on a chart.

"Dr. Gerandy."

The middle-aged, grey-haired man looked up with tired blue eyes. "Edward. Jessica got ahold of you?"

"Yeah, she told me Lauren's blood pressure dropped. What's going on?"

"Her white-blood cell count is low, and we're worried she might be getting an infection," he reported. "She's resting right now if you want to see her. She was asking for you earlier."

Edward rubbed his forehead. "I heard. Is Michael okay? Jess said his temp and heart rate were good. How long has it been since Lauren breast fed?"

"It's been a couple of days. She's been dehydrated, and we had to give her a shot to stop her lactation. He's sleeping if you to check on him first."

Edward said nothing as he moved down the hall toward the NICU, passing a few nurses he worked with on his shifts. Some of them — the ones who also knew Carlisle — were nicer than the nurses who thought it was too bad he was gay. Carlisle rarely visited OB, but most of their co-workers knew they were married.

The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit was quiet in contrast to the slightly crazy mess outside its walls, and Edward quickly closed the door to keep out the noise and germs. The attending nurse nodded when she saw him, bringing him a gown as she finished her chart.

"You're here early, Ed."

"When am I not here early, Jackie? Did you talk to Jess?"

She nodded. "A half hour ago. She said she called you. Where's your man?"

A soft sigh left Edward's lips as he pulled the gown on and tied it at his waist. "At home in bed, which is where I wish I was, but Lauren needs me too."

Only a few babies were actually being kept in the Unit, but there just one baby Edward was concerned about as he laid peacefully in a special bed away from the door.

Michael Mallory Newton was sleeping wrapped tightly in a light blue blanket, and as soon as Edward saw him, he noticed the baby's red cheeks and the green pacifier in his little mouth. Jackie went back to her chart, and Edward checked Michael's vitals before he reached into the crib to pick him up.

"Hey little guy," he whispered. "How ya doin'?"

"You're responsible for that baby if he wakes up," Jackie warned with a smile. But then she laughed. It was a fact that Edward was renowned for putting babies to sleep and keeping them that way.

Edward laughed softly as he held Michael. "Don't worry."

For the few minutes, Edward stood there with Michael in his arms, he was reminded of the very reason why he'd wanted to be a nurse in the first place.

Edward had only been sixteen when his niece Mary Anne had been born, and the moment he'd held her in his arms, he'd known it was his destiny to take care of people. And his mother had been more than willing to let him take the route to help the people who would need him most. Mary Anne was the first baby he took care of, and his sister Esme couldn't stop singing his praises. Edward's father had nearly demanded he go to college before embarking on his path to nursing school.

In the end they'd compromised, and after two years of college, Edward had gone to the nursing school at Columbia University in New York. Of course, that had all been after the mess with James. It wasn't a subject he liked talking about, but when Esme had discovered the unhealthy relationship her little brother found himself in, she'd taken it upon herself to pull him out of it. And that had been after a two-week stay in the hospital when James had become violent. There were still scars that reminded Edward how stupid and naive he'd been — on the outside and the inside. Even though all that was over, and despite Esme being unable to convince the police to arrest James for beating Edward, it wasn't something Edward let bother him or come between him and his work.

Michael stirred in his arms, whimpering softly and trying to stretch with a light cry. Edward glanced over his shoulder at Jackie, pulling the blanket apart a little so he could free one of Michael's arms. With a tiny huff, Michael flexed his long, little fingers, and Edward slipped his own finger inside a second before the baby grasped onto it tightly.

"That's it," Edward whispered. "You're okay. Everything's okay."

A light giggle reached Edward's ears, and he looked around, seeing a familiar redhead in the corner standing over a little girl who'd been born jaundiced. He looked at Michael and held him closer.

"You probably need to see mommy," he whispered to the baby in his arms.

Michael flexed his fingers again, squeezing Edward's a second time.

"People are going to start thinking something's going on with you and that baby the longer you keep coming in here to see him."

Edward didn't have to look to know that Victoria Pratt was standing behind him with an annoying smirk on her freckled face. She moved around to be in front of him, and the smirk that greeted him didn't fail to irritate the shit out of him. Her curly red hair still managed to shimmer in the low light of the Unit fixtures, and her bright green eyes oozed the insinuation of his interest over the baby in his arms.

"He doesn't have anyone to look after him," Edward reminded her. "And since I helped give birth to him, I don't care what anyone really sees when they see me taking care of him. Don't you have somewhere better to be, Victoria?"

He drew out her name in a way he knew she disliked, and the smirk on her face fell a little.

She didn't say anything else, turning around to go back to her corner, and Edward grinned, lowering his eyes to Michael as he moved toward where Jackie had sat down to finish her charts.

"I'm going to take him to Lauren's room," he told her. "I'll get Jessica to bring his crib."

The upbeat expression on her face faded slightly. "Are you sure? It's not good to expose him to anything."

"It'll be okay. I'll wait until he's down to sit with her. She needs to see him. Someone's got to show her she still has someone to live for."

Though her smile didn't turn up, she nodded, agreeing with him. With that, Edward turned with Michael in his arms to leave the NICU.

The activity outside had slowed down a little, and Edward guessed breakfast would be soon. He moved down the hall away from the main bustle toward the quiet end of the floor where the lights were turned down. The room he was looking for was dim and semi-quiet as the tv in the upper left corner gently reported the morning news.

Jessica looked up from Lauren's bedside, sighing heavily and hurrying to him.

"Thank God you're here," she exhaled. "She just went to sleep."

"Was it bad?" he asked stepping a couple of feet closer to look at Lauren as she slept. She was pale, and her heart rate was abnormally fast.

"Dr. Gerandy thinks she might be getting an infection. We had to give her a shot to stop her lactating."

Edward nodded rubbing Michael's back. "That's what he said. Go back to the NICU and get Michael's crib. If it's an infection, he should be okay sleeping in here for a little while."

Jessica left without arguing, and Edward sat in a chair away from the bed still watching Lauren sleep.

Michael barely stirred in Edward's arms, squeezing his finger and sucking on his pacifier. The monitors updating Lauren's vitals changed in the few minutes it took Jessica to return with the crib, and Edward shifted gears in just a few seconds, laying Michael down gently and allowing Jessica to watch him while he took her stethoscope to check Lauren's heart and lungs himself.

Thankfully, her lungs were clear as far as he could tell, but her heart was beating irregularly, and her temp was a little on the high side.

"How long has it been since she ate?" he asked Jessica.

She hesitated as he thought, stuttering as she spoke. "I think it was yesterday morning." Edward sighed heavily, and she mirrored him in an instant. "It's been crazy around here, and she's been dehydrated. Dr. Gerandy just took her off the heparin, and we were worried she would get sick. And she hasn't been breast-feeding, so — "

"So she hasn't eaten in almost a day — at least?" he balked.

Jessica blushed, embarrassed.

Edward didn't say anything else, moving around to the stand beside Lauren's bed to check her fluids. The catheter was still in, but the bag was barely a quarter full. He adjusted the saline drip along with the phenergan keeping her from being nauseous so she would be coherent after a little while.

"When was Michael last fed?" he asked without looking up from Lauren as she slept.

"Jackie fed him at midnight," Jessica replied. "It's on his chart."

"Put a call to the kitchen so they'll bring her breakfast. She needs to eat something if she's gonna be strong enough to fight her infection."

Again, Jessica didn't argue, leaving slowly.

The sun began to rise as Edward sat alone in Lauren's room with her and Michael. Jessica didn't return after he'd told her to order a breakfast plate for Lauren, but another nurse came in to check on them just before the breakfast cart came around. Lauren's blood pressure remained low, and her breathing became labored, but after slacking off on the phenergan meant to keep her from getting sick, she started to wake up.

Edward stayed beside her, unconsciously smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you," he whispered.

A heavy breath left her lips. "Hey."

He smoothed her hair from her tired green eyes. "Jess told me you didn't have a good night. I thought I told you to get better."

A weak smile tried to crease her left cheek, and when she tried to wet her lips, no moisture was left behind. "Sorry."

Edward sighed as the door to the room opened with an orderly carrying a tray for her. He reached for the cup of ice setting on her bedside table, gently wetting her lips for her as the orderly came closer.

"Morning, Edward," the tall, brown-haired man greeted with an easy smile.

"Tyler," he nodded back.

"How are we doing this morning?"

Edward looked at Lauren as she laid there hovering between being awake and asleep. "Not so good. But we're hoping the food might help."

Tyler nodded laying the tray of food on the cart near the bed. "Sounds like a plan. See you around."

Edward smiled. "Thanks."

Once Tyler was gone, Edward eased another piece of ice over Lauren's lips, whispering to her gently.

"I understand you're tired. You should be after everything that's happened. But Michael needs you to get better. And so do I."

She exhaled heavily, her eyes fluttering gently. "Dr. Gerandy said I couldn't breast feed him anymore," she said, her voice gravelly and so low he almost didn't hear her.

"That doesn't mean you don't need to get better so you can take care of him. And he's struggling just like you are."

He sat up and pulled the cart closer, uncovering the food and getting it ready for her. "I didn't mean to leave you alone the last few days. I would've been here if I could've been, I swear."

"Jess said your sister-in-law got hurt in a car accident," she whispered. "Did she — Is she okay?"

Edward sighed softly. "No."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her, seeing not only fatigue in her eyes, but also the kind of acceptance he'd seen in Rosalie's eyes. Leaning forward, Edward faced her as sternly as he could.

"You listen to me," he demanded. "You're going to get better. There's no reason why you won't. I know it was hard on you when you lost Ben, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. Whoever the father of these babies is, he's a coward and a jerk, and you're better than he is. And you have a little boy over there who needs you."

"But I don't feel like I'm getting better. And Dr. Gerandy has to keep giving me medicine."

"You just had twins, Lauren. And you had a hard delivery. You won't just bounce back from something like that as sick as you were. But the medicine he's giving you will help you once you start eating again."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can eat anything. I got sick the last time."

"Then I'll have him put in a feeding tube," he warned. "Is that what you want?"

Either the tone of his voice or the threat he laid down caused the tired look in her eyes to change, and in seconds, tears filled her eyes. Her body shook slightly, signaling the beginning of her crying the way she had the night he'd told her about Benjamin, and Edward pulled her closer to him to hold her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just want you to get better. Please. You need to get better."

She didn't say anything as he held her, grasping his arms in her hands and weeping against his chest.

Edward pressed his lips to her hair, whispering still. "You're gonna get better. I'll be here with you so you don't have to take care of Michael alone, and you're going to get better. Do you understand me?" He leaned back and lifted his hands to her face. "I'm going to make sure you get better."

She remained quiet, nodding as he pulled her to him again.

After realizing Lauren might have also developed a stomach virus, Edward called back down to the kitchen and asked them to bring juice and cut-up fruit for Lauren to eat. Her chart had said her electrolytes were low, which meant she was dehydrated, and she needed real fluid — not just an intravenous drip.

It seemed to help. Once she'd sipped on the juice and nibbled on the peaches an orderly brought her, she sat up by herself. Edward turned the tv down and moved Michael's crib closer to her bed. He wanted her to be stronger before she handled him, but she needed to see him so she would know her son was doing okay.

"Is he really getting better?" she asked softly.

Edward glanced at Michael as he now slept again. "He's better than he was when I left three days ago," he assured her. Then he looked at her. "Right now, we need to worry about you. I should've been here to keep an eye on you."

She didn't argue with him on that, still sipping on her juice.

The door to her room opened before he could say anything else, allowing in the familiar curves of the hospital's social worker, Siobhan O'Malley as she carried an armful of manila folders.

"Edward, love," she smiled, "it's been quiet around here without ya."

He smiled back, still hovering over Lauren. "What brings you here?"

Her smile faded slightly and the rose in her cheeks drained a little. "Dr. Gerandy didn't tell ya 'bout her papers?"

Edward tilted his head. "What papers?"

Siobhan stepped a little closer, opening one of her manila folders and clearing her throat. "She signed a DNR the night Ben died. And her prognosis wasn't good at the time."

He pursed his lips and tried not to look annoyed. "Well, she's fine now. It'll take a little while, but she'll be fine."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Go easy, love. I'm just doin' my job. Try not to shoot daggers at me with those accusing eyes ya got there." She smiled again and sat on the bed opposite him. "Where's Carlisle?"

After refocusing his attention on her face, Edward noticed a new laugh line around the left corner of her mouth. Her brilliant blue eyes were surrounded by a few more crow's feet, and another crease on her forehead fought the natural happiness on her otherwise youthful face. Siobhan was more than ten years older than Carlisle, but she only looked like it after a long shift or an early Monday morning round in the Neonatal Unit.

"He's probably making breakfast for the girls," he said after half a minute, answering her question and suddenly remembering what time it was. "I probably need to call him. Can you sit with her for a few minutes?"

Siobhan nodded, setting her folders in the chair. "O'course."

Momentarily, Edward leaned closer to Lauren and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he promised. "Finish your juice."

She smiled weakly and nodded.

With that, Edward stepped down off the bed and then into the hallway so he could find a corner to duck into and call Carlisle.

There were plenty of people around the floor that would frown at Edward for using his phone, so he found a room that wasn't being used and closed the door behind him to have a little privacy. He scrolled through all the names on his phone, realizing he hadn't called Esme before since the funeral, and their cousins Eleazar and Carmen had called him to make sure everything was okay. He hadn't seen them since before New Year's when he'd spent Christmas at their house in Alaska. It had only been Carlisle's second trip there, and he'd been understandably apprehensive. To Edward's happy contentment, everything had gone perfect.

Carlisle's name came across the list of contacts, and Edward tapped his phone so it would dial the one person he needed to talk to right now.

It took a few rings for Carlisle to answer. Edward imagined him either standing in the kitchen or sitting with the girls, remembering the ring tone he'd downloaded to Carlisle's phone so he would always know who was calling when it rang.

"Hey. Finally," Carlisle exhaled.

His voice was soft but rough. It sounded like he'd had to step away from someone to answer the phone.

"Sorry," Edward said gently. "I had to see Michael, and I talked to Dr. Gerandy. I didn't mean to wait so long to call."

"It's okay. How is she?"

A heavy sigh escaped Edward's lips. "Not so good. She's dehydrated and she has a low-grade fever. Jess said she didn't eat for almost a day, and Michael was alone in the NICU all day yesterday. I keep telling her she's gonna be okay, but I really don't know."

"Are they giving her fluids?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Of course. But I checked her urine bag, and there was next to nothing in it. Jess said it's been crazy around her, and I hate thinking they might have just overlooked her."

"Is she eating?"

"I ordered her some food," Edward assured him. "But she's been sick, and I had to have the kitchen send up some fruit. Carlisle, I'm really worried about her. Before Ben died, she wasn't like this. And now it's like — "

"Like she's giving up," was the automatic response Carlisle gave him.

Edward sighed over the phone, now standing at the window that overlooked the city around the hospital.

"Well, you're doing everything you know to do," Carlisle soothed. "And you're there now. Just stay with her for as long as you think you need to, and we'll be here when you get home."

"Is Bella okay? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her, and you know how she is."

Carlisle laughed softly. "I know. And she's fine. She asked about you, but I said you were helping a lady a lot like her mommy and that you'd be back as soon as you could."

The words Carlisle said frightened Edward more than he already was, and he spoke softly without meaning to. "God, I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to Lauren," he exhaled.

"Easy, Edward," Carlisle chided. "People will start to think something's going on between the two of you." His tone wasn't happy or teasing.

Edward realized what he'd said and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, baby. It's just, she's here all alone. Michael is still in Intensive Care. Neither one of them is out of the woods yet, and Siobhan is here now. Lauren signed a DNR release after Ben died, and if anything happens to her, he'll have to go to CPS. He's premature, and I know they already have six cases from just the last couple of weeks. They can't take care of him!"

"Relax," Carlisle pleaded. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I know how much you care about Michael and Lauren. It's one of the reasons I married you. But don't you think you're getting a little too involved? Doesn't she have anyone in her family to help her?"

Edward sighed again, leaning into the window frame. "No one we've been able to find. We've checked every Mallory there is in Chicago, and she's not telling us anything we don't already know. We're looking," he insisted. "But so far, it's coming up blank."

There was silence on Carlisle's end, and Edward turned his gaze toward the river as the brilliant blue sky shined across the horizon. It belied the fact he felt so horrible, and it was impossible to explain this without sounding like he wasn't already in too deep. When Lauren had first come to the hospital four months earlier, she'd been new to the city, had no money and was using an expired insurance card she said belonged to her father's employer.

"It's going to be okay," Carlisle said after a minute. "I know you're doing everything you can, and I have faith that no matter what happens, you'll be there for Lauren so she has at least one person she can count on. Like I said, I'm sorry about that. I don't even know why I said it. Just keep me updated, okay?"

"I will," Edward promised. "I love you."

Carlisle laughed again. "I love you. Bye, babe."

Edward smiled. "Bye."

He turned off his phone, standing still and rubbing his forehead.

There had to be something he could do to help Lauren and Michael. Surely, Child Protective Services wouldn't see a problem with him being around so much. Would Siobhan be able to vouch for him taking care of Lauren and the child he'd helped bring into the world if there was no one else?

He left the quiet room after hearing from the one person he really needed, noticing it still busy on the other end of the floor as he made his way back to Lauren's room. Siobhan was still there, and Lauren was still sipping her juice.

"Everything squared away with the wife and kids?" she teased with a lopsided grin.

Edward nodded, still smiling himself. "Yeah."

"Good, because I actually did come up here to see you."

"About what?" he asked moving around to Lauren's other side.

"About adopting Michael," she replied, her tone utterly serious.

The smile on his face faded, and he sat up to face Siobhan. "Adopting Michael?" he repeated. "What are you talking about? I can't adopt him. Lauren's going to take care of him."

Siobhan looked at Lauren, her forehead creased with concern and confusion, and Edward followed her gaze, detecting a change in her otherwise quiet demeanor.

"What's going on?" he demanded, his tone decidedly harsh toward them both.

"Edward," Lauren said softly. "I can't take care of Michael."

"Yes, you can," he shouted, startling even himself and sighing heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Lauren, you're going to get better. You just have to _want_ to get better."

"Dr. Gerandy said my blood pressure dropped because I could have an infection," she whispered. "And I was bleeding last night. Bad. That's why I asked for you." She lifted her hand to his face. Her fingers were cold, and Edward shook with a gentle set of chills. "I need you to take care of him for me. I know you can. And I called . . . Siobhan so she could make everything legal."

Edward realized too late why her hands were so cold and why she'd been so pale when he'd first entered her room earlier. What had Dr. Gerandy and Jess neglected to tell him? Why had they not told him how serious it was in the first place?

"Lauren, please," he breathed. "I know you're tired. And I know you don't think you'll get better. If you were bleeding, then they gave you a transfusion, or it was just normal. Please don't do this now. Michael needs you."

She rubbed his cheek. "He has you."

"But I can't do this without Carlisle," he exclaimed. "This has me upset as it is. I can't do this without talking to him."

"Then call him back," Siobhan suggested. "And get him here now."

Edward knew it was bad if Siobhan was asking him to act quickly. What was he supposed to do? How could he even think about doing this in the midst of the mess with Carlisle's brother and the girls?

Then he looked back at the crib where Michael was sleeping. He loved that baby, and if Lauren trusted him to take care of her son, how could Edward refuse?

He stood up from the bed slowly, taking out his phone again and calling Carlisle back. He knew the girls would still be eating, but this was serious. Edward didn't know what he would do if he tried to make a decision without Carlisle. He hadn't done it in the three years they'd known each other and especially not in the year and a half they'd been married. Now was not a good time to start.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked as soon as he answered.

Edward glanced at Lauren and Siobhan, his eyes finally resting on Michael as he slept. "I need you to come to the hospital. Now. Please."

Less than a moment of silence passed, and Carlisle spoke more resolutely than he had since the night he'd proposed. "I'll be right there. I'm coming right now."

Edward turned off his phone, turning to face the two women behind him. He looked at his clothes and knew he needed to take a shower. After calling another orderly from down the hall and having a pair of scrubs brought to him, Edward used the bathroom while he waited for Carlisle.

He couldn't believe all this was happening. In all his years taking care of people, even before he'd been a nurse, Edward couldn't remember being so scared of losing one of his patients. It had hit him hard when Benjamin had died, and he didn't think anything would've felt worse than that. But this came dangerously close.

The inside of the bathroom was hot and steamy when Edward stepped out of the shower and dried off, but he felt cold inside, knowing he would have to sit and watch Lauren die the same way Carlisle had watched Rosalie. While he didn't want a memory like that following him around the rest of his life, Edward couldn't leave Lauren when she needed him most. The father of the children had left her. Edward refused to allow someone else's mistake follow Michael around the rest of his life.

The door to the room opened just as Edward stepped out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair, and Carlisle stepped through slowly, revealing himself to be alone and dressed in jeans and an old Northwestern University sweatshirt. Edward didn't hesitate, hurrying across the room to his husband and throwing his arms around Carlisle's neck and shoulders. Almost instantly, Edward felt the angry tears he'd been fighting rip their way up his chest, and he began crying without meaning to.

"It's okay," Carlisle soothed, rubbing his back and stroking his wet hair. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

For several minutes, Edward couldn't speak, squeezing Carlisle as tight as he could despite Siobhan and Lauren still occupying the room.

When Edward felt confident enough to stop, he leaned back and laid his forehead against Carlisle's.

"It's okay," Carlisle whispered again.

Maybe another minute passed, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward further, turning his head to look at Siobhan and Lauren. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Siobhan answered.

Edward inhaled deeply, stepping back from Carlisle and then lifting his eyes. "It's about Michael."

"He's all right, isn't he?" Carlisle asked.

"He's fine," Edward nodded. "But Lauren . . ."

"Perhaps Dr. Cullen would like to take a look at Lauren's chart himself," Siobhan offered. "So he'll know what to do next."

Carlisle looked at Edward again, really looked, and Edward grasped onto his shoulders, hoping he could at least read the strained expression on his face and the pleading in his eyes. Slowly, he stepped away from Edward and lifted Lauren's chart from the foot of her bed. If it took Edward only a moment or two to realize what was wrong with Lauren, since Carlisle was a doctor and had probably seen something similar, it took him even less time to see it.

He didn't say anything about what he saw. He didn't have to. The fear and shock in his eyes were enough for Edward to know he understood. Carlisle put the chart back on the foot of the bed, looking at Edward and then Lauren before he spoke.

"What do we do?" he asked, not aiming his question in any specific direction.

Siobhan chose that moment to chime in, rising from the bed. "I have papers for Edward to take over Michael's care," she announced. "I had an attorney in our legal department look over everything, stating we already had a candidate for the adoption who was upstanding and capable of looking after a premature newborn. The judge signed everything just before I came over. All I need is Edward's consent. He wanted to talk to you first," she said to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Adoption?" he repeated.

"I know we only just started talking about it," Edward said, his tone as apologetic as he could make it. "I wasn't expecting something like this happening."

Carlisle stepped closer to Edward as he stood close to Michael's crib. He lifted his hands to Edward's face, rubbing his cheeks gently. Carlisle was warm, and his eyes were more sincere than they had been in days. "Are you sure you want this now? With everything going on. I know you love Michael, but with Jasper and my father . . . I couldn't live with myself if something happened to an innocent baby because we did something before we were ready."

Edward grasped onto Carlisle's waist. "He needs me," he whispered. "He needs us. I'm sure. And what parent is really ready to have kids of their own? We'll have three of our own by the end of the week."

A small smile crossed Carlisle's face, and he laughed softly. He looked at Siobhan and Lauren, staring for just half a minute before he leaned back and then stepped away so Edward could sit on the bed next to Lauren. Siobhan took out all the papers for Edward to sign, waiting while he looked at everything and then signed where she told him. It was over in just a few minutes.

"Congratulations," Siobhan chuckled. "It's a boy. And I'll send Dr. Gerandy in to look at Lauren."

Edward smiled slightly. "Thanks."

She nodded and then smiled at Carlisle, bowing her head and leaving the room quietly.

A minute or two passed silently as Carlisle stood over Michael's crib and reached in to pick him up. The tiny boy whimpered softly, opening his eyes as he was laid in Carlisle's arms. Once he was settled and grasping onto Carlisle's thumb, Carlisle turned his attention to Edward.

"You should probably call Esme," he said. "We're probably definitely going to need the help now. And I'll see about getting Tanya to help with Alice and Bella until everything is settled."

Edward hesitated for a few seconds, still sitting next to Lauren as she laid quietly. He knew Carlisle was right. In the few days since he'd spoken to his sister, Edward had been looking after so many people. Now he knew he needed someone to help him.

Carlisle stepped closer to the bed with Michael, reaching out to touch Edward's cheek. "It's okay. I'll talk to Dr. Gerandy. Go call your sister. We'll be here when you get back."

Several more seconds passed silently without either of them moving. Edward didn't want to leave Lauren, but he couldn't wait any longer to tell his family what was happening.

He rose from the bed slowly, kissing Carlisle and then stepping away from the bed. He didn't leave the room, moving into a quiet corner as he took out his phone. Esme's number was right under Carlisle's. In seconds, the phone was ringing.

"Edward?" she answered. "Is everything okay?"

Again, he hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Could he really do this over the phone?

"Everything's fine with Carlisle and the girls," he assured her. "And I'm okay. I just — I need you. Something's happened I don't want to tell you over the phone, and things have changed a little."

"Nothing's happened with Carlisle adopting Alice and Isabella, has it? That's still looking all right, isn't it?"

Edward sighed softly, glancing at Carlisle as he gently swayed with Michael in his arms. "As far as we know. We're waiting for a judge right now, but Garrett said it should be okay. It's something else — something at work that's changed."

For what felt like several minutes, Esme said nothing, and Edward worried that he'd upset her unnecessarily. Then she spoke to him in a way she hadn't since he'd been in the hospital after James had beaten him.

"Edward Anthony Masen, if you don't tell me exactly what's going on, I'm not going anywhere. You sound so upset. Please, just tell me what happened. If Carlisle and the girls are okay, then it's something with you."

The hold he had over his voice began to falter. Would she understand? Did it really make sense that not only had he bonded so quickly with a woman he didn't really know, but he'd also been given the chance to adopt a baby he helped bring into the world not a week earlier? Was it fair?

"Esme," he said softly. "I did something. It's not bad, I guess. But it's something I can't reverse anymore. I told you about Lauren a few weeks ago. The woman having twins — the father wasn't around when she came to the hospital."

"I remember," she acknowledged, some of the resolve in her voice fading into recognition. "I remember you were very worried about her."

"She — " he stopped feeling a sob fight its way up his throat. "She had the boys a little over a week ago. And one of them died."

"Oh," Esme whispered. "Edward, that's horrible."

He nodded despite being on the phone. "Yeah, she was — wasn't — isn't doing so good either. She's gotten an infection, and she lost blood. The doctor had to give her medicine to keep her from getting blood cots, and it made her weak. She has a fever, and she can't eat. And now one of her incisions is making her bleed inside."

The reality of Lauren's condition became too much for Edward to contain, and another sob echoed from his mouth into the phone.

"Well, can't they fix it?" Esme asked after maybe half a minute.

Again he nodded even though he was on the phone. "They could," he agreed. "If they caught it in time. I don't know why the doctor didn't tell me this when I asked, but it doesn't matter anymore."

He stopped himself before he could say it, glancing at Carlisle and still not wanting to do this over the phone.

"Edward," his sister said. "What about her other baby? You said only one of the boys died. What happened to her other son? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Edward insisted. "He's premature and still needs a lot of care, but he's getting better."

"Then you're taking care of him," she surmised. "If his mother is so sick."

"I am," he promised. "It's why I called."

When he didn't say anything after that, it only took Esme another minute to understand what he was saying.

"Oh, Edward. Oh, my God. But what about Carlisle and the girls? What about — "

"He's here with me. We've talked about it. Michael doesn't have anyone else to look after him. We can't find any of Lauren's family, and she won't tell us anything about the father. If I don't take him, Child Protective Services will have to take him, and they can't care for him. They won't know how, and no one will be able to keep him so he won't get sick himself. And Lauren trusts me."

"Of course," Esme conceded.

"So I need you to come a little sooner than we talked about earlier. Carlisle has to work, and even if Tanya could stay with us, I'm really the only one who should handle Michael until his immune system is stronger."

"No, I understand," she said. "I'll get Annie together, and we'll be down tomorrow. Everything's going to be okay, Edward. I know it will be."

Hearing her assure him the way she usually did made Edward feel a little better, and he smiled unconsciously. "I hope so," he admitted.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded a third time. "Okay. Bye."

She laughed softly. "Bye, sweetie."

He turned off his phone as the door to the room opened, allowing Dr. Gerandy inside with Jessica. Edward stood up to meet them as Carlisle turned from the bed. It only took one look at Jessica for Edward to know what he wanted, and while Carlisle spoke to Dr. Gerandy, Edward pulled Jessica aside.

"You knew she was worse than what you told me," he accused to which she cowered away from him. "Why didn't you tell me the truth when I got here?"

"Edward — "

"You knew how worried I was about her, and you knew how important it was for her to get better so she could take care of Michael. You should've called me sooner. Why didn't you?"

"Rosalie just died," she exclaimed softly. "You and Carlisle had to keep Alice and Isabella. I thought I could handle it. But it got crazy around here. When I came to check on her, she was hemorrhaging all of the place. It took us almost forty-five minutes to find out what was going on, and by then, there was nothing we could do. That's when she asked for you."

"You should've called me," he repeated, his voice elevated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking over her own tears. "Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to not call. I was trying to give you time with Carlisle."

"Lauren needed me here," he spat harshly.

"Carlisle needed you too," she argued. "I thought I was helping."

"Hey," Carlisle said, now standing next to Edward and drawing his attention. "It's not Jess' fault. Dr. Gerandy asked her not to say anything to you. Because of me."

Edward glanced around the room with a loud huff. Dr. Gerandy was looking at Lauren's chart, lifting his eyes to Edward's every couple of seconds. Then he looked at Jessica, bowing his head and lifting his hands to his hips. "I'm sorry I said that," he whispered.

He stepped closer to her, taking her in his arms and comforting her as she began to cry.

"I swear I would've called," she said softly.

"I know. It's going to be okay. I'll take care of Michael, and Lauren won't be in pain anymore."

She didn't say anything to that, holding onto him as he held onto her.

Edward turned his head to look at Carlisle, but neither of them said anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that too easy? I'm not sure, but I'm playing around with a few characters who are good are working around red tape. I hope it settles in.<strong>_

_**Also, still working on more of the story and working on others. Writer's Block, I do not have at this time. Far too many characters to keep up with, I have. And yes, now I'm talking like Yoda. It's late.**_

_**So tell me what we all think of this new development. This situation with Jasper is far from over, and I'm moving through it as we, er, speak.**_

_**See you next week!  
><strong>_


	6. Take These Broken Wings

_**I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but then I thought, why? So here's the new chapter. This will kind of wrap up the whole thing with Michael and Lauren, but fear not, a new conflict is on its way.**_

_**Thanks so much to my reviewers. I love reading them, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story as much as I am. But I want to hear from more of you. So, come on. What are you waiting for?**_

_**I don't own the song or lyrics, and for that matter, I don't own Twilight. Go figure.  
><strong>_

_**I won't say much more, just see you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take These Broken Wings<strong>_

After Carlisle called Tanya and asked her to stay with Alice and Bella, he resigned himself to the rocking chair in the corner of the room with Michael in his arms so he could feed the baby boy properly. Dr. Gerandy adjusted Lauren's pain medication, and Jessica came in to help change Lauren's dressings before they both left the room. Edward waited until they were gone to sit up on the bed with Lauren, smoothing her hair from her forehead and adjusting her pillow so she would be more comfortable.

"Everything's going to be okay," he promised her. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't say anything as she laid there, staring at him only slightly aware of what was going on despite being awake.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Edward asked softly.

She was quiet for a minute, glancing around the room and spotting Carlisle before she looked at Edward again. "They didn't want me after I got pregnant," she replied, her voice weak and scratchy. "They kicked me out, and I came here."

"What about Michael's father?"

"Same thing," she shrugged. "I tried to stay with him, but he ignored me. One night, he hit me. So I left."

Edward leaned closer, caressing her temple and kissing her skin. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "But I'm not leaving you. You trust me, don't you?" He leaned back to look at her.

Lauren tried to smile. "I do."

Nothing was said for another few minutes, and Lauren's pulse began to slow down. Edward glanced over his shoulder at Carlisle, and after another minute, he stood up with Michael to lay the baby in his crib so he could step around to the monitor gauging Lauren's vitals. Even though Edward didn't need to be told what was going on, he still watched Carlisle like a hawk. There was nothing he could do, but he wouldn't let that stop him from being with her until it was no longer necessary.

"Your heart's still pumping blood to your extremities," Carlisle explained to Lauren. "But with one of your incisions coming undone, it's starting to lose a lot of the blood that would normally be coming back to your heart for oxygenation."

"I'm not going to stop bleeding," she concluded, a weak laugh shaking her chest.

Edward took her hand in his. "It's okay, Lauren. We're not going to leave you."

"I know."

Carlisle stayed close, watching the monitor and glancing at Edward every few seconds. The heart monitor continued to slow down, and Lauren started to lose consciousness again. Edward wanted to keep her awake.

He wanted to talk to her and tell her that Michael was going to be okay. He _needed_ to tell her Michael was going to be okay.

"Edward," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

She reached out slowly, touching his face. "I was gonna go home after this," she revealed. "I was gonna show my parents everything they were going to miss, and then I was going to leave so I could raise my kids by myself. I never thought this would happen."

He laid his hand over hers. "No one ever thinks anything like this can happen," he soothed. "It's not your fault. If your parents wouldn't at least respect the decision you made, then that's on them. You wanted to raise your children on your own, and there's nothing wrong with that. It actually makes you a lot braver than most."

She tried to smile, the muscles on her face barely able to form one. "Not as brave as you," she exhaled.

Her grasp on his hand weakened, and Edward laid her hand over her chest. "I'm not brave," he argued.

"You are. You married the man you love. You're going to raise a baby with him now. No one's as brave as you."

He glanced at Carlisle, blushing and unconsciously biting his lip as his husband leaned closer and kissed him in his hair.

"You are brave," Carlisle whispered. Then he looked at Lauren. "And so are you, young lady. You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and instead of letting him go into foster care, you chose to let the one person capable of taking care of him actually do that. And when he grows up, we're going to tell him how much his mother loved him."

"I want him to be happy," she pleaded. "And I want him to be healthy. I don't want him to be one of those boys that teases girls in the playground or steals lunch money because he saw some other kid doing it. Don't let that happen to him."

Carlisle extended his hand and caressed her cheek. "You have my word," he smiled, looking at Edward and nodding slightly.

A soft sigh passed Edward's lips, and he pulled Lauren into his arms, watching as the first alarm on her monitor beeped loudly.

"What is that?" she asked, a small amount of panic in her voice.

"It's all right," Carlisle assured her.

He turned off the alarm, remaining by the bedside silently.

"Edward," she pleaded. "I'm scared."

Helplessly, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, unsure what to do. He lifted his eyes to Carlisle, pleading silently.

Carlisle sat on the other side of the bed, laying his hand over Edward's and speaking softly. "When my sister was scared," he began, "I would sing to her." He looked at Lauren. "Did you have any favorite songs when you were a kid that made you feel better?"

For half a minute, she didn't answer. Unspoken memories flashed behind her eyes, and she spoke longingly. "_Blackbird_ by the Beatles. My Grandmother used to sing it to me. She died when I was fifteen."

Edward looked at Carlisle, surprised to see recognition in his eyes along with fresh tears. The way Carlisle had said it and the fact that he was standing over another dying girl made Edward realize something.

"Rose," he whispered. He held Lauren closer. "You can step out if you need to," he offered to his husband. "I can handle this."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I said I'd be here. And I'm not leaving when you need me. It's all right. I'm all right."

It felt like more time passed then than it had all morning, and though it had been a while since he'd heard it, Edward knew this song very well. Esme had learned it on her guitar when he was kid, and he'd always been her audience. He wasn't sure it would ever be the same now.

Gently Edward lay Lauren back on the bed, still holding her hand. With a deep breath, he began to sing softly.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise . . ."_

Breath hitched in Lauren's throat, and Edward took a piece of ice from the cup on her bedside table to wet her lips for her. He didn't look at Carlisle, hearing another alarm and ignoring it in favor of continuing.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free . . ."_

The hold Lauren had on his hand loosened slowly. He placed in on her chest, feeling her heart still beating but only slightly. Edward kept his eyes down. He didn't want to be looking at the monitor when he knew Lauren needed him to look at her.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night . . ."_

Carlisle laid his hand over Edward's shoulder and squeezed it as gently as he could. Though Lauren's eyes were downcast, Edward didn't have to look to know. He couldn't hear the last alarm, but he didn't need to.

He sat up slowly and covered his eyes, sobbing softly and then harder as it became real. After everything he'd done and everything he'd said, it hadn't been enough. Just because there hadn't been anything he could do, it didn't make him feel any better about sitting through this. He'd done it before, but this time was different.

Carlisle hurried around to be in front of him, catching him before he slipped down off the bed and holding him as tight as he possibly could. Edward couldn't remember the last time he'd been this upset — not even when he'd been through that whole mess with James.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Carlisle whispered. "It's okay. I'm here."

Edward didn't say anything. He couldn't.

What could be said to make this better?

There was nothing.

The door to the room opened softly then, but Edward didn't look up from Carlisle's neck until a small hand touched his shoulder. He lifted his head a little to see Jessica standing there with tears in her own eyes. There was no need to tell her what had happened. With the monitors at the nurses' station, Edward figured she'd probably watched it the whole time. He reached for her slowly, pulling her closer and allowing her to hold onto him.

It stayed quiet while they all stood there. There was no reason to say anything else. It was all over now.

Carlisle didn't waste any time pulling Edward and Michael from the bed so Jessica could unhook Lauren from the monitors and remove her IV. Dr. Gerandy came in to sign off on Lauren's chart, and he spoke to Carlisle quietly before looking at Edward and leaving silently. It didn't take much convincing to get Edward away from the room, and Carlisle moved them to an unoccupied room to sit while all the paperwork was finished.

"Michael looks like he could leave the NICU soon," Carlisle said as they sat on an uncomfortable couch together. "And his vitals are all good."

"He'll need special formula," Edward said softly, holding Michael closer to him. "And we don't have any clothes or diapers for him. He needs a crib and . . ." Edward stopped, sighing heavily. "God, what the fuck was I thinking?"

Carlisle laid his arm over Edward shoulders. "You were thinking about a little baby who needed you," he reminded Edward gently. "And there's no one else capable of taking care of him the way you are." He leaned closer and kissed Edward's cheek. "I'll take care of everything. I'll call Tanya, and she and Kate can bring anything from Rose and Em's house they can find. Everything's going to be okay. I'd swear it with blood if I could."

Slowly, Edward eased Michael toward Carlisle. "Can you take him for a minute?"

There was no hesitation in Carlisle's movement as he took Michael in his arms, and without saying anything, Edward stood up from the couch to step into the bathroom. He closed the door softly. For some reason, Edward needed to be away from Carlisle so he wouldn't notice the panic in his eyes or the fear in his voice. It was all too much too fast. First, Rose and Emmett died in a car accident, leaving Alice and Bella alone and in need of so much — so much more than Edward or Carlisle could give them no matter how much they tried. Then Jasper came around threatening Carlisle like he had any right to have the girls with him. Edward knew it was just a scare tactic. He knew Jasper didn't care about Alice or Bella. It was all about not wanting Carlisle to have them.

Now, they had a small, helpless baby who needed the kind of attention and care that could only be offered by someone who had all the time in the world to give to him. Was it even fair for Edward to have him now? Didn't he belong with his grandparents or even his father despite them not wanting Lauren to have him in the first place?

No longer was Edward sad or even upset.

Now he was scared of doing something wrong.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Michael because of him.

"I can't do this," he whispered to the dark bathroom. "Jesus Christ, what was I thinking?"

The inside of the bathroom made Edward feel claustrophobic quickly, and he had to leave its confines after only a few short minutes alone.

Carlisle was still on the couch with Michael, and he looked at Edward before he stood up to face his husband.

"Jackie can check Michael to make sure he's ready to leave the hospital," Edward insisted. "He's been in the NICU a week now. His immune system is getting stronger, and pretty soon, he won't need his antibiotics anymore."

With a small step closer to Carlisle, Edward leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I want to go home now."

No more needed to be said. Though they'd been in the hospital together only an hour, enough had happened. The sun had only been up a little while, but Edward felt like he'd been at the hospital long enough to last him a whole week of double shifts. He didn't care if he didn't see the hospital again for another couple of weeks.

Carlisle carried Michael while Edward led the way to the NICU where Jackie was finishing her charts from the night before so she could go home. Since neither Edward nor Carlisle were technically on duty, Jackie had to sign off on Michael's chart so he could leave the hospital.

She smiled when she saw them, rising to meet them halfway.

"Well, I was wondering when you would grace my presence again," she teased as soon as she saw Carlisle.

She took Michael in her arms to look at him.

"I take it you're ready to take this little guy home," she surmised. "We'll just give him a once over, and then he's all yours."

They waited while Jackie laid Michael over an exam bed to take his vitals one last time. Edward watched with a measure of fear and uncertainty. He'd been taking care of children and babies for four years, not counting the ten years he'd helped his sister take care of his niece. This time was so completely different. When before he'd been able to leave the children with their parents, he couldn't do that now.

Michael was his now, and Edward couldn't leave him at the hospital.

"It's almost amazing," Jackie said as she signed off on Michael's chart. "He's gained more weight than most premies his age, and his heart and lungs are doing twice as good as they were when he was born. Let me just go get Dr. Snow to sign this, and I'll be right back."

Edward waited for her to leave before he stepped up to Michael to look at him. Carlisle followed him and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist.

"We're going to take good care of him," Carlisle whispered close to his ear. He kissed Edward's cheek. "We'll do whatever we have to so he's safe and happy. Alice and Isabella are going to be ecstatic," he chuckled.

A smile tried to spread across his face, but Edward couldn't feel happy about any of this.

The silence filled the room as Michael laid on the bed in his diaper, and Jackie came back with Dr. Snow only about five minutes of leaving.

"Boys," he greeted. "How are we this morning?"

"Could be better," Carlisle answered, turning to face him and shaking his hand.

Dr. Snow smiled as he looked over Michael's chart. "It looks like Michael's ready to leave the hospital. He's improved a lot in a week. Are you ready to be parents?"

"Who's ever ready?" Edward asked.

The older man's brown eyes kind of twinkled even in the low light, and he signed the chart and gave it back to Jackie. "Well, my wife and I weren't ready for our boys, but we learned. And so will you. Have a good day, gentlemen."

He left without another word, and Jackie gave Edward a clean jumper to put on Michael.

"I'll get you some blankets and diapers until you can get some," she offered.

When Jackie had gathered enough diapers to last them a few days and a couple of blankets to wrap Michael up, Carlisle called Tanya and Kate to tell them what was happening. He asked one of them to go to the store and buy everything they would need, along with the crib Rosalie and Emmett had put in storage when Bella had gotten a bigger bed. Kate told him not to worry, and after that was taken care of, Edward and Carlisle left the hospital with Michael.

Marilyn found a car seat for them in the ER, and she let them leave without too much arguing. Edward strapped Michael into the back seat of his own car, waiting for Carlisle to pull around to where he'd parked before he got in the driver's seat to pull away from the curb. Traffic was light, and Edward kept an eye on Michael the whole way, spotting Carlisle in the rear view mirror as he drove and being thankful they weren't in the same car for the moment.

What would Edward say to his parents? He hadn't had a chance to tell them anything, but maybe Esme would tell them. Maybe they already knew what was going on. Why hadn't they called him? Would they approve or think he'd acted too quickly to make a rational decision?

His father wasn't the kind of man who liked making quick decisions, and he'd taught Edward to think things through before putting anything into action. Every decision Edward had ever made with the exception of one had been thought over more carefully than it seemed possible. Playing piano and studying medicine were two things that had been part of a life-long plan his father had seen fit to ensure happening. Edward guessed he was lucky he actually liked playing piano and being a nurse.

Would his father understand this?

Did it matter?

He was pulling down their street before he realized it, and he drove to the house to park at the curb without another thought. It didn't make a difference if anyone else understood why he did this. He knew he wanted Michael to be with him now, and that was all he cared about.

Though it was March, there was a slight chill in the air when Edward rose from the driver's side of his car and moved around to the opposite passenger door. Carlisle pulled up behind him and got out instantly, hurrying to help him as he ducked into the back seat to get Michael. The seven-day-old boy was sleeping and barely stirred when Edward unstrapped him from the car seat to lift him up.

"He's all right isn't he?" Carlisle asked, grabbing everything else from the floorboard and then shutting the car door.

Edward held Michael close. "He's perfect." Then he looked at Carlisle. "Everything's going to be just fine. I promise."

A long stare from Carlisle caused Edward to lean back a little. "What is it?"

Carlisle chuckled, guiding him up the steps to the house. "You're glowing," he commented.

To that, Edward said nothing, following his husband's pull until they were on the porch. Carlisle pulled the storm door open and then the inner door, giving Edward room to step inside. Almost instantly, Tanya came out of the living room.

"Hey, you're back," she greeted, moving closer to Edward. "Is this Michael?"

He lowered his arms so she could look. "He's not too much to look at right now. He's sleeping."

Tanya smiled appreciatively. "Well, he's probably tired. Kate and Garrett are up in your room with the crib."

"Go on," Carlisle encouraged. "I'll just check on the girls and be up in a minute."

He leaned forward and kissed Edward's cheek, nudging him toward the stairs.

Edward didn't argue, smiling at Tanya and then moving up the stairs with Michael tucked inside his arms. He resolved with himself that it didn't matter what happened now. He just needed to take everything a day at a time.

"I thought that piece went over here."

Garrett's voice trailed down the hallway from Edward and Carlisle's room, and in minutes, Edward was standing at the door watching them as they attempted to put together Bella's old crib. The brilliant white frame was pushed against the wall under the window, and several adjoining pieces were strewn over the floor.

"It goes over here," Kate said, looking up and seeing Edward. "Oh, you're home. We wanted to be finished before you got here."

Edward smiled as he moved closer. "It's okay. Dr. Snow signed him out, so we went ahead and came back."

Kate moved to his side slowly, lifting her hands to his arms and holding him close as she spoke gently. "I'm sorry about Lauren," she comforted. Edward bowed his head and laid his eyes on Michael, doing everything not to start crying again. "I know you were doing everything you could to help her get better. But Michael's safe, and you're going to take such good care of him."

She laid her palm over his cheek, leaning in and kissing his cheek before she looked at Michael.

"How did everything go with Siobhan?" Garrett asked, two separate pieces of the crib still in his hands.

Edward looked at him, curious. "It was fine, I guess. How did you know?"

Garrett smiled. "Who do you think she consulted about the adoption papers?"

Overwhelmed, Edward clamped his jaws shut, feeling tears shake his chest again, and he looked away from Kate and Garrett. It was too much to have to look at them and know what was still going on with Carlisle and Jasper. He couldn't help but still wonder if it was even fair anymore. No resistance had been met because neither Siobhan nor Garrett had probably mentioned to the judge or whoever that Edward was gay and married to another man. But it probably wouldn't be that easy for Carlisle — not with everything Jasper was going to try.

Garrett moved closer to Edward, laying his hand over his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I was surprised when Siobhan called me this morning, but I said it was okay. It's more than okay, actually. This helps us with finalizing everything for the girls. When the judge who looks at our case sees that you've already adopted a child of your own, he'll be more inclined to sign the papers. I called the circuit clerk's office before I came over, and she said we should hear something by tomorrow afternoon."

"Is it really going to be okay?" Edward cried, pleading more desperately than he had in his life.

Garrett squeezed his shoulder. "I get more confident the closer we get to it," he nodded. "Just focus on this little guy here, and let me handle everything. Okay?"

Wiping away the tears that had escaped, Edward nodded as Carlisle came into the room with the girls in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, a little panic filtering through his voice.

Kate hurried to him and the girls. "Oh, it's fine. Your young husband over here is just going to be a little emotional for the next several days, that's all. But now that he's got Michael to keep his spirits up, he's gonna be just fine."

Carlisle stared at Edward the whole time he stepped into the room with Alice and Bella beside him. Edward wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath, kneeling to the floor so the girls would be able to see the baby in his arms.

"Is he really yours, Uncle Eddie?" Bella asked, stepping closer and touching Michael's cheek.

"He is," Edward nodded. "And when all this is over with Jasper, Michael's going to be your little brother. Won't that be cool?"

Bella smiled a perfect little smile. "Yeah," she giggled.

Edward kissed her cheek and then lifted his eyes to look at Alice. Carlisle nudged her closer, and she folded her hands behind her as she laid her eyes on Michael.

"It's okay, Ali," Edward assured her. "He's okay."

Alice looked up at Carlisle, and he nodded before she returned her gaze to the baby. Just as she did, Michael opened his eyes, tiredly gazing up at her. Slowly, Alice smiled. "He likes me," she marveled.

She stroked the small wisp of hair covering his head, and Edward leaned closer to kiss her cheek too.

"He's going to love you," he promised.

The room became quiet as they all stood watching, and after a few minutes, Garrett spoke up.

"Well, I guess, now we really should get the crib put together," he chuckled. "Michael might need somewhere to sleep tonight."

Gently, Michael began sucking on his mouth, and Edward stood up slowly. "Actually, I think he's hungry. I'll just go downstairs to feed him, and you can finish the crib."

Garrett nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

For half a minute, no one moved, and then Michael cried softly, signaling that he needed attention.

Edward laughed and turned slowly to leave. Carlisle and the girls followed him slowly, leaving Garrett and Kate to finish the crib.

A good thing about Kate and Garrett putting the crib together was that it freed Edward and Carlisle to sit with the girls and Michael while he fed from a bottle provided to them by Jackie. The whole building process took probably another hour, and by then, it was lunch time.

Garrett cooked a big meal, and for the first time since New Year's, they all sat down together as a family. Alice sat next to Edward while he swaddled Michael to sleep after the half-bottle he'd been fed was gone. She barely noticed when her food was gone, and she even asked for seconds.

Bella asked for dessert, and Tanya decided to make her mother's chocolate-cheesecake brownies just for the girls. It was no surprise that the ingredients were all in the house already. She even let Bella help get everything together.

Edward carried Michael up to the bedroom, amazed but relieved to discover sheets and a blanket already inside the crib. He knew it would be different to have a baby in the room with him while he and Carlisle slept, but it was an adjustment Edward was looking forward to. Michael was already such a good baby. It didn't matter if he ever woke up in the middle of the night or needed extra attention at four in the morning. That was Edward's job now.

After laying Michael down, Edward didn't want to move away from the crib, and for several minutes, the bedroom was quiet.

"You okay?"

He turned to see Carlisle there alone, smiling at him as he came closer. "I'm fine. I'm . . . relieved. I hope everything turns out the way Garrett says it will. And I want everything to be perfect."

Carlisle stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. "Everything already is perfect," he whispered.

Edward closed his eyes, breathing deep and turning his face to Carlisle's to kiss him. For the first time in several hours, the desire and intensity returned to Edward's body. He leaned back into Carlisle, still grasping onto the railing of the crib. At first, only breathing and soft moaning filled the air around them.

Gently, Carlisle lowered his hands to Edward's hips, swaying them and moving his lips to Edward's neck. It was a little difficult to let go of the railing without leaning into the crib, and Edward laid his hands over Carlisle's, whispering softly.

"Not here," he pleaded.

To keep from jostling the crib, Carlisle pulled Edward against him and began walking back toward the bathroom. One article of clothing at a time, beginning with Edward's sweatshirt, they disrobed each other across the floor of their bedroom. Carlisle rubbed his hands over every inch of Edward's back, grinding their hips together and groaning against Edward's mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward whispered as his back met the bathroom door with a soft thud.

Carlisle kissed him more deeply, unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans. "You want me to stop?"

In response, Edward tugged the shirt preventing him from touching Carlisle's skin up and then over his head, laying his mouth over the taut neck presented to him. There was no waiting after that as Carlisle turned the doorknob and then pushed the door open slowly. He turned Edward's back to the door again as it closed, still kissing and now shoving the jeans in his way down Edward's legs.

Even with the fact that they weren't alone lingering in Edward's mind, the only thing he really cared about right now was being alone with Carlisle. Since meeting and then dating three years earlier, Edward had come to cherish every single moment he'd ever had with Carlisle, especially since no other moment of his life could ever compare to it. Nearly all of Edward's happiest, more exhilarating, most content moments were with the man knelt in front of him, and the reality was that it would always be this way.

It hadn't been easy in the beginning for Edward to understand that Carlisle wanted him the way he was. There was no more needed or desired. Before Carlisle, only two other people had ever made their presence in Edward's life obvious. One of those people had nearly beat him to death, and the other was probably dead in a ditch somewhere from liver disease. For the first time in his life, Edward was grateful for those experiences because they showed him that nothing was absolute.

Carlisle laid feather-light kisses over the inside of Edward's thighs, rubbing his skin and his ass. Once his jeans were completely off, Carlisle pulled down the front of his underwear, allowing Edward's semi-erect cock free of its prison. Cool air from inside the bathroom seeped inside, sending chills all over Edward's tense body and causing him to grip at the hair over Carlisle's scalp. With one gentle move, the underwear were gone, and Edward was naked. Carlisle leaned forward with his tongue, licking the very tip of Edward's cock and then stroking the velvety skin thoroughly.

Edward's legs felt like jelly, and he slowly slid down the door to be sitting in front of Carlisle's knelt form. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Edward again, whispering as he let go.

"You're supposed to be the energetic one, remember?" he teased.

Edward laughed softly. "I was the one who got four hours of sleep last night," he quipped, kissing Carlisle and reaching out to unbutton his pants.

A nod was the obvious reply, and Carlisle moved his lips and tongue over Edward's chin to his neck and then his chest. Breath came out in short, shallow rasps as Edward laid there at his husband's mercy, but honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. When Carlisle wrapped his hand around Edward's cock, stroking slowly, the only thing left to keep the noise to a minimum with the side of Edward's arm, which he laid over his own mouth to keep the sounds close and muffled.

Carlisle licked his way down Edward's torso, finding every nook and cranny available to him until he arrived at his navel. Edward felt his stomach muscles lurch just a little, and he lifted to his elbows to watch as Carlisle moved his mouth to hover over his erect cock waiting for him. The number of times they'd done this in the last several days was astonishing as it was, but the fact that Edward kept wanting it to happen more often shocked him even further. It hadn't always been this way for him.

If Carlisle hadn't been so sincere the first time they'd met, Edward probably wouldn't have agreed to spend so much time with him. There was no pretense or grandstanding residing inside Carlisle's body, and from the first patient they'd worked on together, a bond had formed between them no one could've predicted. It wasn't about who was better or smarter or even faster. From day one, it was all about their love for their work and the people around them, and that had eventually evolved into a love they had for each other.

The warm tongue licking his straining cock brought Edward back into the present, front and center, and as Carlisle lowered his mouth over his length, Edward thread his fingers through Carlisle's hair the way he'd done moments earlier. Gently, Carlisle lowered his fingers down Edward's crease, stroking him and sucking on him until it was obvious he wasn't going to make it without coming at least once.

Carlisle didn't pause or speed up, keeping his pace steady, and Edward bucked his hips more than once as his cock twitched inside Carlisle's mouth. He bit down on his arm, groaning low in his throat and actually tasting blood. It took a minute or two for him to let go, and in that time, Carlisle still licked at his skin more languidly than it seemed necessary. When Edward regained most of his composure, he opened his eyes to see the brightly lit bathroom around him, and Carlisle moved to straddle him slowly.

"First me, now yourself," he commented, nodding to Edward's wrist and the bite mark now marring his skin. Without saying anything else, Carlisle lifted his boy's arm and extended his tongue to lick the small amount of blood seeping through the teeth marks.

Chills slid down Edward's arm and then through his torso to his abdomen. With his free hand, Edward unzipped Carlisle's pants and slipped his hand inside where the beginnings of another session made itself known. Carlisle groaned against Edward's arm, leaning over to lay it above his head and kissing him gently.

"If you were going to mutilate yourself, you could've warned me," Carlisle whispered, licking Edward's lips and moving his hips with Edward's seeking hand. "Shit."

With as much determination as he could muster, Edward turned his attention to stroking and squeezing his husband's thick cock while it still resided inside his pants. Carlisle planted his forearms over the floor, pressing his forehead to Edward's and moving faster until their actions were completely and perfectly synchronized.

"You're so good at that," Carlisle panted softly. "So good."

"I had a good teacher," Edward grunted, speeding up and rubbing his palm over the throbbing head of Carlisle's cock.

Since the times when they brought each other off was more abundant than the times they'd fucked, it was easier for them to find a rhythm this way. Edward lifted his lips, kissing Carlisle and grazing his balls the way he'd first learned after a few weeks of them fumbling with their newfound intimacy.

Carlisle sucked in a breath, and his cock twitched in Edward's hand only a few strokes before he exploded in thick, hot streams all over Edward's stomach.

"Fucking shit," he panted, laying his hands over Edward's head and kissing him lightly. "Dear fucking God."

Edward couldn't keep from laughing softly. "Are you gonna make it?"

A responding laugh escaped Carlisle's chest. "Hmm. I hope so."

For several minutes, neither of them moved, sprawled out in the bathroom floor while the world went on outside. It took double that time for Carlisle to lean back on his hands while still straddling Edward's body. With wonder in his eyes, he spoke more amused than he had in days.

"If this is how you're going to be after kids, then I want a dozen," he marveled.

Edward slipped his hands inside Carlisle's pants, rubbing his ass and pulling him closer. "Next time, I think we should do it different. I don't want to lose anyone else. Please."

Gently, Carlisle caressed his forehead, kissing him lightly. "I promise. I'll talk to Didi when I go back to the hospital tomorrow. She took over the surrogate program when Gianna moved to Italy. But we should probably wait until Michael is out of diapers."

"Agreed," Edward smiled with a nod.

The bathroom stayed quiet for several more minutes, and Edward wanted nothing more than to lay there with Carlisle for the rest of the afternoon. But there were people in the house, and it was rude to stay hidden for longer than necessary.

"We should go back downstairs," Edward whispered. "Tanya and Kate will come looking for us."

Carlisle kissed him again, reluctantly sitting up and then standing to adjust his clothes. Edward dressed while still in the floor, slowly sitting up himself and then leaning back into the door. Carlisle crawled to him one hand in front of the other until they were face-to-face.

"Everything's going to be okay," he promised. "I believe that."

Edward smiled slightly, rubbing the back of Carlisle's neck. "Then I do too."

Carlisle stood first, reaching for Edward's hand to help him, and they embraced as tightly as they ever had. Nothing else mattered but that they were together, they were going to take care of the girls and Michael the best way they knew how, and no one was going to stop them.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

Carlisle laughed softly, stroking Edward's hair. "I love you."

They stepped apart, and Carlisle opened the door so they could clean up and leave the bathroom. Absently, Carlisle ran his hand through Edward's hair, smoothing it down, and just then, Michael made a little noise from his crib. Edward moved first, hurrying and discovering his new little boy awake and gazing out of the crib with half-open eyes.

There was no argument offered from Carlisle as Edward reached in and lifted Michael from the crib to hold him.

"Everything's okay, little guy," Edward whispered to him. "You're okay."

Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's chest, turning him around and moving him to the door. "Something tells me we're going to need a crib for the kitchen," Carlisle commented.

Edward didn't respond, slowly walking with Michael in his arms.

The brownies were just coming out of the oven as they stepped into the kitchen together, and Edward moved to the nook where Garrett was sitting with Kate and the girls while Carlisle moved to the sink so he could help Tanya with dishes and utensils. Once that was taken care of, he started washing dishes.

"He didn't sleep long," Garrett commented.

"Most babies don't," Edward insisted. "And with him being a premie, it'll be a little longer before he starts to sleep through the night. But once we get him settled, it'll be a little easier on him."

"Can I help you put him down tonight?" Alice asked, the eagerness in her voice impossible to miss and the pleading on her face more genuine than he'd seen in the two and a half years since he'd known her.

He smiled easily. "Of course you can."

The smile on her face that mirrored his threatened to melt his heart, and he sighed happily, settling into his chair with Michael.

"After you hear from the judge tomorrow," Kate said to Garrett, "how long do you think it'll be before everything's final?"

"Probably another week. Unfortunately, paperwork takes a little longer than appointment times, and since we're still waiting on a judge, we have to kind of hold our breath for him to see our case. I'm confident though. With Michael already here, it helps."

Hearing Garrett still hopeful about the custody papers for Alice and Bella kept Edward's mind off the fact that it would be another week before it was over, but at least once the paper's were signed, Jasper wouldn't be able to stop Carlisle from having the girls. It wasn't perfect, but what was?

"Uncle Eddie," Bella said from Kate's lap. "Can I call him Mikey?"

Edward laughed. "I don't see why not. As long as he can call you Bella like I do."

She pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest, contemplating. "Maybe."

He laughed again, lowering his eyes to Michael as the little boy watched him lazily. "What do you think?" he whispered. "Do you like Mikey?"

A little grin creased Michael's right cheek slightly, and while anyone else might've thought he was smiling, the fact that Edward felt his belly rumble and then the bottom of his diaper moved, it was clear what was going on.

"Feels like he needs a new diaper," Edward chuckled. He rose from the table slowly. "I'll be right back."

Though Michael had been born five weeks premature, he was actually much luckier than most of the babies who stayed there. Lauren had taken care of herself, and she'd gone to the doctor every time she thought something might be wrong. The doctor she'd been seeing had actually been surprised when she developed preeclampsia in her third trimester, but when she'd come into the ER five weeks before her due date, the only thing they could do was deliver her and hope for the best.

Though Lauren was gone, and Michael was without his twin, the chances of him surviving hadn't exactly diminished, but the next few weeks were important. If anything happened to compromise his adjustments, it could have dire consequences. Edward was just hoping nothing else happened. Michael couldn't afford it if he was going to make it.

Kate and Garrett stayed for dinner, and after going back to Rosalie and Emmett's house, Tanya found a little bassinet for Michael so they could have him downstairs during the day. She refused to leave Carlisle and Edward alone with three small children, bringing over a bag of her own things to settle into the third bedroom on the second floor with the girls.

Edward waited until Alice and Bella had taken baths to put Michael down, letting Alice help the way he promised.

"He's so small," she said as Edward changed his diaper and put him in a clean jumper. "I didn't think babies could be so small."

Edward smiled as he finished, lifting Michael from the make-shift changing table and then kneeling in front of Alice. "Well, he was a twin, so he was only about five pounds, but he gained a little weight in the hospital. While I was in the Neonatal Unit with him, I made sure of that. And he's eating good now, so he'll get bigger in no time."

Alice smiled and touched Michael's cheek. He lifted his eyes to hers, and she laughed. "I don't know about 'Mikey'," she remembered Bella from saying earlier. "But he sure is cute."

Edward took Alice's hand in his, kissing it gently and then rising with Michael so he could lay him in the crib. She stayed close, watching with bated breath as Edward put him down and get him settled before she looked at Edward again.

"Mary Anne's going to be here tomorrow, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's right."

"Good," Alice said with satisfaction. "She can help."

Edward laughed again, taking her hand and guiding her out of the room to her room with Bella.

"Well, we're probably going to South Carolina next week," he said as they walked. "We'll talk about it, okay?"

Alice sighed softly as they made it to her room. Bella was already in bed asleep, and Alice climbed into the bed slowly, slipping under the sheets and blanket. Edward sat at her side, holding her hands as she grasped onto his.

"You're a good uncle," she said with a nod.

Edward smiled. "Well, thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

She took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed, closing her eyes. Edward leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Smalls."

He rose slowly, stepping into the hallway as he pulled the door to leave a crack in it.

"They asleep?"

He turned to see Tanya there, grinning. "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

He moved to the staircase without saying anything else, climbing the stairs back to the third floor a little more confidently than he had that morning with Michael.

They were just a day away from everything being finalized. As soon as it was, he knew all their lives would change, but only for the better. Edward was more ready for that than he thought he would be right now, but it felt good.

"This is going to be strange," Carlisle said as Edward stepped into their room and closed the door almost all the way.

He looked up to see Carlisle standing by the crib. Then Carlisle looked at him.

"She get to bed okay?" he asked of Alice.

Edward nodded as he made it to Carlisle's side. "She's fine. Are we?"

Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's face. He didn't say anything, leaning closer and kissing Edward gently.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered.

There were just a few steps between the crib and the bed, but they only laid on the bed in each other's arms, both watching the crib until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love writing cute scenes, can't you tell? Something I don't like writing? You'll find out.<strong>_

_**Don't get discouraged. This isn't the end. There's still this whole thing with Jasper. So stay tuned.**_

_**Work beckons me, but please don't hesitate to drop me a line.**_

_**Everybody have an awesome morning!  
><strong>_


	7. Falls on Me

_**Good morning! I hope you're all ready for a new chapter, because it is a doozy - and I don't mean in length.**_

_**This chapter has unfortunately been a long time coming, and if you've been paying attention, then you should already know this.**_

_**I promise I'm not trying to send all my readers away screaming, but I hope when you make it to the bottom, you understand and come back.**_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader. She should know who she is. And thanks for reading in advance.**_

_**Warnings for language and, unfortunately, violence.  
><strong>_

_**Here we go.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Falls on Me<strong>_

By the time Carlisle was out of bed and in and out of the shower by six-thirty a.m., Edward had already been up with Michael three times. The last time he got up at almost five, he carried Michael out of the bedroom to take him downstairs. The house was obviously quiet, but there were reminders of the last week everywhere Edward looked. One of Bella's toys was setting in the middle of the stairway on the first landing, and Edward grinned as he passed it silently wondering exactly how it had gotten there. Alice's laptop bag was hanging on the banister pole at the bottom of the stairs, but her laptop was setting on the dining table where she'd left it to help him put Michael down the night before.

Before doing anything, Edward made sure to call the hospital to set up his leave for a few weeks. He knew Carlisle was going to work today, but after that, they were leaving for South Carolina for a little while. They'd already both been off work for a week, but right now, it was more important for them to be together as a family. Edward had a feeling he was going to be using a lot of his leave over the next few weeks, but that's what it was for.

Michael stirred against his chest just as Edward stepped into the kitchen, and he absently kissed the baby's forehead as he opened the refrigerator to get the bottle he'd made a few hours earlier for this very purpose. He knew Michael needed breast milk, but this was all they had for him.

The sun was coming up just when Carlisle came into the kitchen wearing his usual tie and dress shirt with dress pants, and by then, Edward was pacing around the bar island with Michael asleep in his arms.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked Edward, moving around to get coffee and then facing Edward.

"A little," Edward shrugged.

Carlisle lifted his hand to the back of Michael's head. "And what about this little guy?"

Edward laughed softly. "Of course."

"Well, maybe while he's napping later today, you can too," Carlisle whispered leaning closer and kissing Edward gently.

Slowly, their kiss began to evolve, with the promise it usually held, but a tiny whimper stopped them both, and Carlisle laid his forehead against Edward's. "Ugh, I wish I didn't have to go in today," he complained. "I want to stay here with you."

Edward wrapped his arm around Carlisle's waist. "I want that too. But we'll be okay here. I think Tanya's going to take Alice shopping for beach clothes, and she might take Bella with her. You just take care of your patients, and we'll be here when you get home."

Carlisle smiled. "I like how that sounds."

"Good morning."

They both turned to see Tanya there in her pajamas, and Carlisle laughed softly, stepping away from Edward and sipping on his coffee.

"Morning," Carlisle greeted.

"You goin' to work?" she yawned, sitting up at the bar island and slouching over it.

"Yeah. But just today. Then we'll be going to South Carolina. I have to put in my leave request. Honestly, I would rather stay here, but they need me to work." Carlisle sighed softly, finishing his coffee and moving around to kiss Edward's cheek before he also bid goodbye to his cousin so he could get to the hospital before seven-thirty.

Edward laid Michael down in the bassinet so Tanya could keep an eye on him while he woke the girls. The first thing Alice did was ask about Michael, and Bella demanded having waffles for breakfast. Edward complied happily, promising he would make her as many as she wanted.

"You're gonna fatten her up if you keep cooking for her like this?" Tanya teased as they worked seamlessly through the kitchen to get everything ready.

Edward laughed. "And as long as she asks, she knows I can't refuse her. Besides, I like cooking for her."

"Can I have sausage?" Alice asked as she hovered over Michael.

He smiled. "Of course you can."

They all got everything ready, and Edward and Tanya carried all of it to the nook so they could eat.

"I want a bikini," Alice announced over her waffles and sausage.

Tanya stifled a laugh, and Edward almost choked.

"What's a bikini?" Bella asked.

Edward lifted his eyes to Tanya's, blushing slightly.

"It's a two-piece bathing suit that shows off your belly button," she explained to Bella. "And I'm not exactly sure your sister's ready for that, but we'll look, okay, sweetie?"

Alice pouted and slouched in her chair but nodded after a minute.

"I want to learn to swim in the ocean," Bella confessed.

"I sense you're already starting to take after your Uncle Carlie," Tanya grinned.

A toothy grin spread across Bella's face, and Tanya stroked her hair gently.

After breakfast, Alice ran upstairs to take a shower, demanding that neither of them did anything with Michael until she got back downstairs. Unfortunately, he woke in the bassinet needing attention, and Edward had to change his diaper before Alice got back. But he sat at the nook table with her and Bella so they could watch the new baby while Tanya went upstairs to get ready for her day out shopping.

"I want to stay with Uncle Eddie and Mikey," Bella informed them as she watched Michael suck on a new bottle.

Alice whined a little too loudly when it looked like her sister might get to spend more time with Michael than her. "Then I want to stay too."

"Alice, you need to go with Tanya to pick out your things," Edward chastised gently. "You know how you are when it comes to that. Bella will be fine here with me, and we'll all be here when you and Tanya get back. Okay?"

Her pout intensified as she sat there, and she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Tanya came down dressed to go out in the mid-March weather that had already begun to warm up in the days after the funeral, and when she found out Bella wanted to stay with Edward, she offered to take them all.

"You don't have to keep up with both of them," she insisted.

He shrugged. "It's okay. But if you can carry Michael's things up to my room, I'll have a better chance of not losing either of them while I give Bella her bath."

Tanya laughed softly. "Oh, that's the least I can do," she exclaimed, lifting the various baby things in her arms and then leading the way up to Edward's room.

Alice remained adamant that she wanted to stay with Edward, but she followed everyone upstairs without complaining. Bella happily helped Edward put Michael down, and he shooed her out of the room to get her clothes for the day while he got her bath ready.

"We won't be long," Tanya promised. "And I'll have my phone on me if you need anything. In fact, call me if anything happens."

Edward sighed softly as he laid towels next to the tub. "We'll be fine," he assured her. "Just have a good time, and stay strong. Alice has a tendency to go overboard when she has a department store at her disposal."

Tanya laughed softly, holding Alice in her arms even as the little girl continued to mope. "She'll be enjoying herself before she realizes it. We'll go to all her favorite places, and we'll get some lunch. And I meant what I said." She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Anything happens, and you call me."

"I will," he nodded.

Bella came running into the room then carrying a green pair of pants and a pink shirt. "I have my clothes," she exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just get going," Tanya said, taking Alice's hand and leaning over to kiss Bella's cheek. "Be good, baby."

Tanya pulled Alice out of the room slowly, waving as they left, and Alice glanced back at Edward, waving sadly.

As soon as they were gone, Edward picked Bella up and carried her to the bathroom. The tub was already filled up halfway, and he shut off the faucet before sitting on the side to help Bella undress.

"Your sister is a mess," he teased, tickling her as he pulled her nightgown over her head. "You'd think she was having separation anxiety."

"What's that?" Bella asked as he lifted her up and then dropped her in the water.

He knelt beside the tub and poured soap into the sponge there. "Well, it's when you spend so much time with someone that when you have to leave them, it makes you sad."

Gently, he began to wash her off, and Bella's little hands followed his.

"Then I think I have that sometimes."

Edward smiled, washing her face. "And why is that?"

"Because I get sad when I leave you."

He paused, holding her deep brown eyes with his own green eyes.

"Bella, you know I'm never going to leave you," he said softly. "Don't you?"

"I hope not," she admitted.

"Well," he said as he began shampooing her hair. "I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

She laughed softly. "Then I promise too."

"You like having Michael here, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's cute. And I really want him to be my little brother."

Edward laughed then, holding her still so he could rinse her hair clean. She giggled loudly, practically jumping in the tub until he was finished.

Bella loved the water so much. Carlisle was telling him she always had. Edward was thinking like Tanya that she would be a swimmer like her uncle. Maybe when they went to South Carolina and even after that, they could talk about signing her up for lessons.

He didn't say anything else until it was time to rinse out the conditioner, and with the door open, he heard the doorbell.

Once Bella was clean, he lifted her out of the tub to wrap a towel around her.

"You're so beautiful," he grinned. "One day, there's gonna be somebody else in your life you feel separation anxiety for."

"Do you promise?" she asked resting her hands over his shoulders.

He leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

The doorbell rang again, and Edward thought maybe it was a delivery truck or something. He couldn't remember ordering anything for himself or Carlisle, but so much had happened in the last week, he probably forgot something.

"Let's go see who's at the door," he said to Bella, helping her with her clothes and then checking on Michael before he left his room with her in his arms.

The doorbell rang a third time, and Edward shook his head even though he smiled.

"Someone's getting impatient," he joked to Bella kissing her just under her jaw.

She laughed and squeezed his shoulders tightly.

A heavy fist pounded on the door, and he stepped off the bottom step.

"Coming!"

He was at the door in just a few steps, holding Bella closer and pulling the door open to find Jasper on the other side of it.

The smile on Edward's face faded instantly, and his grip on Bella tightened.

"Carlisle's not here," Edward informed Jasper.

"I'm not here to see him. I came to see you."

Edward couldn't move for several seconds, reading Jasper's face and trying to see if there was some sort of ulterior motive in his eyes. The smirk and sneer present was something Edward was accustomed to, and he watched Jasper's eyes give Bella a once-over before they reached her head where her hair was still wet.

It didn't take much thought on Edward's part to know Bella didn't need to be around if another yelling match was about to happen. Slowly, Edward stepped back, allowing Jasper into the house and closing the door. Before they could get too far, Edward put Bella down and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Go up to my room and close the door, okay?"

She hesitated, lifting her eyes to Jasper, but she didn't argue, turning slowly and then hurrying up the stairs.

Edward waited until she was out of sight to look at Jasper.

"You probably shouldn't be here," he said to Jasper. "Carlisle's at the hospital."

Jasper scoffed lightly, folding his arms over his chest. "So he left the girls here with you," he complained. "Of course."

Edward backed away as Jasper stepped closer to him, attempting to block his path to the stairs. "You don't have to be here," he snapped. "I know you don't want Alice or Bella. You just don't want them with Carlisle."

"I don't want them with _you_," Jasper spat. "I know what happened to you. I know the fucker you were with whored you out to his friends, and you got all high and mighty with him, so he beat you."

Edward clenched his fists, glaring as he yelled. "He did _not_ whore me out! He was the whore, and you don't know a goddamn thing about me. You never have! And it doesn't make any difference what you do to me. Once Garrett hears from the judge, this is all over, and you can go back to New York or Tokyo where you're obviously happier."

"He said you'd say that," Jasper taunted.

Blood drained from Edward's face, and Jasper grinned, stepping a little closer.

"Like I said, no way am I gonna let my sister's kids stay with their gay uncle and his slut. And I don't give a shit what some stupid judge says. My father might think this is over now, but it's not over until I say it is. There's nothing you or anybody can do about it," he sneered, jamming his palm against Edward's shoulder and shoving him back.

Edward grabbed Jasper's hand. "Don't fucking touch me."

"What will you do if I don't stop?" Jasper shot back, pushing him again.

Instinct kicked in, and Edward pushed back.

"Leave now, before I call the police."

Jasper laughed. "Like they'll believe you over me." Without waiting, Jasper reared back with his arm cocked, and Edward barely had time to react, almost getting hit in the face as he grabbed Jasper's arm to stop him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Edward shouted.

Jasper didn't answer him, suddenly shoving his other fist into Edward's gut and causing him to double over. Dull pain radiated through his torso, and he huffed loudly looking at Jasper only a second before his other fist slammed into his jaw.

Edward stumbled away, holding his face and standing up slowly. Jasper gave him no time to regain more of his bearings, coming at him again. This time, Edward was ready, ducking out of the way and then kneeing Jasper in the groin like he'd done the day of the funeral. This time, it only kept Jasper down a minute, maybe, and he stood up to face Edward again.

"Is that the only move you know?" Jasper baited.

Edward didn't pause, balling his fist and swinging at Jasper's face. The instant his fist made contact with Jasper's jaw, heat and pain cracked up his arm, but he paid no attention to it. It didn't matter that he hardly ever fought like this. Edward wasn't a weakling the way Jasper liked to believe.

Blood oozed from the corner of Jasper's mouth, and he smiled.

"So you don't hit like a girl," he snubbed. "That's good to know."

Only a couple of seconds passed before Jasper lunged at Edward and slammed his back into the doorframe to the living room. Another kind of pain spread through Edward's back, and he had no time to recover before Jasper rammed his fist into Edward's gut harder than he had before. Air escaped Edward's lungs, leaving him breathless with little hope of another pause as Jasper punched him again. One more punch was all it took to make Edward fall, and Jasper released him without saying anything.

If that was all Jasper had done, Edward could've recovered quickly. And he started to get up maybe a couple of seconds before the sharp-toed shoe on Jasper's foot slammed into his gut close to his ribs. Once wasn't enough for Jasper. Instead, he kicked Edward another four times, and it was only a high-pitched scream that stopped him for a short minute. After the pause, Jasper kicked Edward in the face. A soft crunch reverberated up Edward's skull, and he couldn't move after that. His ribs were throbbing, and now his face was hot and trembling.

"No! Uncle Eddie!"

Bella's crying voice attempted to pierce the pain spreading through his body, and he tried to get up. Jasper kicked him again, and Bella screamed again.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

Edward raised his head, reaching for Bella only to have his hand kicked away.

This pain felt worse than what he'd felt before, and it settled into his bones so much heavier than it had the last time. It felt like a ten-ton weight was pressing him into the hard wood floor, flattening him out like a pancake and making it impossible for him to stop what was happening.

The hard heel of Jasper's shoe slammed down over his hand, shattering bone and sending an ear-splitting scream through his head. It wasn't until the pressure was gone and left behind the sensation of a sharp, hard spike being driven through his palm that Edward realized he was the one screaming.

A final blow to the head caused everything to go black, and the last thing he heard was Bella crying and screaming for him to get up and help her. Then the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>The one thing Esme Masen liked about driving from Ashland to Chicago was the scenery. It was probably the most breathtaking landscape she'd ever seen in her life, and being a photographer, she'd seen a lot of breathtaking landscapes. The deserts of Nevada and Arizona were among her favorites, but it was here in her home state where she was the most amazed. No one ever same to Wisconsin for a vacation — at least no one she knew. Something Esme knew for certain was that no place would ever be like this — not for her.<p>

She and her ten-year-old daughter Mary Anne had been driving for nearly seven and a half hours when she pulled into the north side of Chicago, and though her daughter had slept most of the way, they'd stopped in Madison for lunch. Now Mary Anne was begging to get out of the car.

"We're almost there, baby," she promised her only child.

Mary Anne sighed as she gazed out the window of their mid-size sedan. "I still don't understand why I have to come now," she complained. "I have a portfolio to finish for art school."

"Young lady, your uncle whom loves you very dearly needs our help," Esme chastised with a dramatic sigh. "Family is more important than art projects. And we talked to Mr. Varner. He said it was okay for you to be out for a little while. You're lucky I let you bring your camera."

Her daughter smiled victoriously. "I'm always lucky, mom. I was born with it, remember?"

To that, Esme could only agree, reaching out to brush Mary Anne's light brown hair from her ear while they were paused in mid-afternoon traffic. "Yes, I remember."

After a minute of waiting, they pulled through a light and made a turn-off that would take them to the neighborhood where Esme's brother Edward lived with his doctor-husband Carlisle Cullen. Only a few months had passed since she'd seen him, which was okay because they lived too far apart to see each other every week. But his last phone call had her worried. Her brother Edward was a caring, warm man, but he was far too trusting for his own good. Esme didn't like thinking he'd gotten himself into something he couldn't handle.

Edward's car was parked at the curb in front of the house, and Esme got out with a long look at the three-story house in front of her. She'd always thought this house was too big for Edward and Carlisle, but now that they had Alice and Isabella to look after along with a newborn baby, maybe they'd always needed a house this big. It certainly had plenty of room.

"I wonder what he's going to think of my new stuff," Mary Anne commented as she and Esme walked up the front steps to the porch.

"I'm sure he's going to love it," Esme chuckled. "Ed always loved you doing photography like me. Of course, I'm sure he always wished you were musically inclined like he and I are, but he can't have everything. Right?"

Mary Anne smiled proudly. "Who says I'm not musically inclined."

Esme shook her head, stepping onto the porch and ringing the doorbell.

With the sun shining and a light breeze, she barely needed a jacket, but a couple of minutes passed, and no one answered the door. So she rang the doorbell again.

"Maybe he's not here," Mary Anne said.

Esme looked around, checking to make sure the Volvo she'd parked behind was Edward's. "His car is here."

Mary Anne sighed loudly. "Mom, that doesn't mean he's here. Maybe he's with Carlisle."

A few more minutes went by, and Esme took out her phone to dial her brother's number. But after a few rings, it went to his voice mail. It was rare for Edward to not answer his phone. Sometimes, he was working and couldn't get to it in time, but more often than not, he would answer and say he'd call her back.

"Call Carlisle," Mary Anne suggested.

Esme chewed on her lower lip, finding Carlisle's number and then mashing her finger on the touch-screen to dial.

He answered after just a couple of rings. "This is Carlisle."

"Carlisle, it's Esme. I'm here at the house, but no one's answering the door. Is Edward with you?"

"No, I'm at the hospital. I had to work today. But Tanya was taking the girls shopping for clothes to go to South Carolina. He might've gone with them."

Esme nodded. "Of course. But what about the baby? I thought he was premature. Is it safe for him to be out so soon?"

Carlisle paused. "I'm sure Edward can handle everything. Why don't you go on in and wait for them to come back? My shift ends at six. The key's under the mat."

She smiled. "All right. I'll see you then."

She turned off her phone, biting her lip and looking back at Edward's car.

Something didn't feel right about this. She wasn't sure why, but it just didn't make sense for Edward to not answer his phone.

"What'd he say?" Mary Anne asked.

Esme inhaled deep and took her daughter's hand. "Carlisle said he's probably out with Tanya and the girls," she reported moving to the front door and reaching for the knob.

She glanced inside and saw the front room empty except for something on the floor. She stepped closer and almost pressed her face to the glass, spotting a hand and then an arm. A click went off in her brain, and she twisted the doorknob in her hand, pushing the door open.

Instantly, she was faced with the scene of her younger brother on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood. She didn't understand. What had happened? Why was he like this? Who could possibly want to hurt him?

"Mom," Mary Anne whispered.

Esme reacted first by pushing Mary Anne back out the door. "Stay out there and call an ambulance," she ordered, rushing across the room and falling to the floor just as she reached him.

The first thing she did was check for a pulse, grateful that she found one and then she rolled him to his back. His face was bloody and bruised, and it didn't look like he was breathing. A stray glance she gave his chest saw it rise slowly, and Esme couldn't think of else what to do first.

"Edward," she yelled into his face.

He didn't respond, and she yelled again.

"Edward!"

"Mom, they're on their way," Mary Anne told her from the other side of the front door. "What do I do now?"

Esme looked up to see her daughter move closer, and she shouted. "Stay on the porch, Mary Anne. Please. Wait for them out there."

"But is he — "

"He's fine! Just stay out there."

A strangled groan reached her ears, and Esme looked at the face less than a few inches from hers to see her baby brother's eyes fluttering open.

"Edward! It's okay. It's me, it's Esme."

"Mi — "

He was trying to talk, but she stopped him. "Don't talk. It's okay."

Through the blood clogging his mouth, he tried again. "Mich — eal."

Esme shook her head. "What?"

He tried to move, shifting beneath her hands. "Michael."

Despite it sounding more garbled than anything she'd heard, Esme understood. Michael was the name of the baby Edward had told her about the day before.

She had a choice to make, and she didn't like what she was about to do as she called for Mary Anne.

"Honey, I need you to come sit with him until the ambulance comes."

Though she hadn't paused before, this time, Mary Anne didn't move. "But you said — "

"I know what I said," Esme screamed, and Mary Anne jumped back. Esme took in as calming a breath as she could. "I'm sorry, baby. Please. All you have to do is sit here and make sure he's okay. Please."

Slowly, Mary Anne stepped into the house, moving to her mother's side and kneeling beside Edward just as Esme rose.

"I'll be right back. Yell if _anyone_ comes through that door. Do you understand me?"

Mary Anne nodded. "Okay."

From there, Esme hurried up the stairs. She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to go this way, but she figured it was her maternal instinct taking over. The instant she got to the third floor and heard a baby crying, Esme didn't pause to think. She ran down the hall to the only door and shoved it open.

The baby's cry was louder now, and rightfully so as a crib set against the far window. Only a few steps separated her from the crib, and she rushed toward it instantly. The baby inside was clearly in need of more than just a soothing voice. She reached into the crib, lifting the baby to her chest and shooshing him as gently as she could.

"It's okay, baby. You're okay."

Still, he cried, and Esme grabbed the blanket on the rail before turning and leaving so she could get back to Edward.

"Mom, the paramedics are here!"

Esme sped up after that, cradling the baby against her and making it to the first landing as two men with a stretcher came through the door. She looked at their faces, unconsciously making sure she'd never seen them before.

The image of James Preston was emblazoned into her brain, especially after going through this six years earlier, and every time she saw a man she didn't know, she couldn't keep from feeling apprehensive. Carlisle was just lucky he was a good man. Not all men were good.

Edward was only partially aware of his surroundings, and the older paramedic helped him onto the stretcher while the other one secured an oxygen mask to his face.

"Ma'am," the older man said, "are you the one who found him?"

"I am," she confirmed. "I'm his sister."

"Was the door locked?"

Heat flushed Esme's face. "No." Then she shook her head and held the baby in her arms closer. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," the man reported. "And it looks like he has a few broken ribs along with a fractured hand. We're taking him to Cook County if you want to follow us."

"I'm coming with him," she commanded.

There was no argument as the paramedics began rolling Edward out of the house.

Flashes of this very same thing happening six years earlier kept pricking through Esme's memory as she followed the paramedics down the front steps of the house.

Her then-19-year-old brother had found himself in a relationship with a man who was more dangerous than a crack addict on the edge of his last fix, and Edward had still been so inexperienced. The only good thing about that whole mess was that Mary Anne hadn't been with her to find Edward naked and bloody, sprawled out and face down in the floor of his apartment. Nothing else good had come out of that ordeal. The police hadn't been able to do anything — even after talking to Edward.

Now Esme was so upset that she didn't know who could possibly do this now.

"Oh my God!"

A somewhat familiar voice broke Esme from her memories, and she looked out into the street to see a petite blond woman with a shorter, darker-haired little girl. Somewhere in her newer memories, Esme recognized these people, but all she cared about right now was her brother and the baby in her arms.

"Esme!"

The woman and the girl were closer now, and the paramedics had to hold them back as they wheeled Edward to the ambulance.

"Uncle Edward!" the little girl cried.

"Please, ma'am," the older paramedic ordered. "Stay back."

"But that's my cousin," the woman yelled.

The woman's face clicked with her name, and the paramedic looked at Esme, his eyes obviously questioning.

Esme nodded. "It's okay."

He sighed and moved on with Edward, and Esme stepped closer to the woman.

"Tanya," she said softly.

"What happened?" she pleaded. "We were only gone a few hours."

Esme shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she watched her brother. "I don't know. We just got into town. No one answered the door. I called Carlisle, and he said Edward might be with you. And then I saw him through the door," she sobbed.

Tanya moved quickly, putting her arms around Esme to comfort her.

"Who would do this?" Esme cried. "Who would hurt him like this?"

No explanation was offered.

"Ma'am, we need to go," the older paramedic called.

Esme stepped away from Tanya and hurried to the ambulance.

"I want to go too," the little girl cried. Alice.

Tanya held onto her. "No, we need to take the car. He's going to the hospital."

"But I want to go," Alice screamed.

Esme stopped before she climbed into the ambulance. The look on Alice's face was so heartbreaking. She looked at the paramedic. "Wait just a minute."

She didn't give him a chance to argue, moving to Tanya with the baby.

"If you'll take him, I'll take Alice," she suggested, laying the baby boy in Tanya's arms. "Call Carlisle. I have to call my father."

The transfer was a little rough, and Tanya cradled the baby in her arms before she looked at Esme.

"We'll be right behind you."

Esme didn't wait for anything else, taking Alice's hand and nudging Mary Anne back to Tanya's side so they could separate. She helped Alice inside the ambulance, climbing in behind her just before the doors were closed.

The older paramedic started a saline drip, replacing the mask with an oxygen tube, and they were moving before a whole minute could pass. Edward's eyes fluttered open then, and Esme took his hand as he spoke.

"Bella."

Esme glanced at Alice and then looked at her brother. "What about Bella?" she asked softly, caressing his forehead.

He squeezed her hand as hard as he could. "He took Bella," he hissed through a strangled breath.

Panic settled into Esme's chest, and she scoured the ambulance even though she knew it wouldn't help.

Someone took Isabella. How could she have not noticed Isabella wasn't in the house? The state she'd found her brother in aside, it should've been obvious to her that Carlisle's niece, Alice's sister was nowhere to be found — especially when Tanya showed up with only Alice.

"Someone has my sister," Alice exclaimed.

Edward's attention shifted, and the heart monitor above him fluctuated before Esme leaned in closer. "Edward, who?" she begged. "Who has Bella?"

"Ja — Jasp — "

He huffed, squeezing her hand again.

"Who, Edward?" Esme pleaded.

He opened his eyes again. "Jasper."

Anger replaced panic, and Esme knew exactly who to blame.

It didn't matter if this wasn't entirely his fault, and she didn't care if he gave her every excuse he could think of.

He'd sworn to her over two years earlier that he wouldn't let anything happen to her brother after she'd told him about James, and now Edward was laying beaten and bloody in an ambulance on the way to the hospital after his coward of a brother made his feelings very well known.

Carlisle Cullen was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*peeking behind hands to make sure I haven't completely killed my readers*<strong>_

_**I know. It's bad, but this is my philosophy - It always gets worse before it gets better. And just think. If it's this bad, then it'll hopefully be just as good later on.**_

_**I also added Esme's perspective for this one to give a little more insight into what happened to Edward, since I know a few people have been wanting to know more about that.**_

_**Will Jasper's behavior improve? Yes. Like I said, very bad = very good. And we'll be seeing the consequences of this soon.**_

_**Sorry to leave it kind of hanging, but there goes the art of writing. Thanks to ALL my reviewers. You're awesome!  
><strong>_

_**See you next time!  
><strong>_


	8. Out of Body Experience

_**Good morning, my lovely readers! It's time for a new chapter. I hope everyone's doing good, because we've got a lot happening in this chapter.**_

_**I won't say much up here, but warnings are ahead for Language and a little violence, but nothing like last time.**_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out-of-body Experience<strong>_

Carlisle was in the middle of a six-hour surgery when Jackie found him. Dedicated as he was, Carlisle was surprised to see her on the surgical floor. She was usually on the pediatric floor or the ER. The expression on her face was unlike any he'd ever seen, even when his father had called him about his mother.

"Dr. Cullen," she called over the PA. "They need you in the Critical Care Unit."

Confused, Carlisle glanced up at the assisting surgeon and gently removed his gloved hands from the field in front of him so he could back out quietly. The monitors above their patient barely registered the change, and Carlisle pulled his gloves, mask and gown off before he stepped out of the operating theater.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "I don't have any patients in CCU."

"Well, it's not a patient of yours, but it's someone you need to see."

Carlisle almost instantly thought of Michael, and he became even more worried than she was making him with her strange behavior. "Is it Michael? Has something happened to him?"

Her usually happy face paled and pinched, and she wrapped her hand around his arm. "Carlisle," she said as rare tears welled in her eyes. "It's Edward."

He tilted his head. "What about him?"

Even while he stood there in front of her, every scenario he could think of kept running through his head. Massive burns. Slipping in the tub. Broken arm. Concussion. Laceration from cleaning dishes. But none of those things prepared him for what she said.

"They're saying he was beaten. And it's bad."

Blood rushed to his face so fast he almost passes out, and he had to lean back against the wall. "Who are 'they'? How long has he — "

Breath hitched in his throat, and in less than a minute, he was hyperventilating.

"Shit."

"They brought him in a few hours ago," Jackie answered, kneeling in front of him.

He looked at her. "A few hours?" he shouted. "Why didn't you come and get me before I went into surgery?"

"I didn't know it was him," she shouted back. "And the woman with him wouldn't let anyone else in the hospital see him. I came here as soon as I found out. I swear."

Woman? Esme?

Carlisle didn't say anything else to Jackie, rising as steadily as he could and hurrying toward the elevator.

Air had been sucked out of his lungs, and the longer it took him to get to the CCU floor, the harder it became to breathe. How could something like this happen now? Who would do this now? Why?

Suddenly only one person came to mind.

Jasper.

The elevator doors opened then, and Carlisle hurried from where he'd been hunched over. The entire floor was bustling with nurses and doctors, but Carlisle didn't want to look at any of them. Several of them already seemed to know who he was and why he was there.

He was about to ask a woman at the nurses' station where Edward was when he saw Esme pacing the hallway. Then she saw him.

Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her teeth. Carlisle walked to her slowly, uncertain if he would be able to handle this if it was so bad Jackie couldn't keep her composure.

"Esme, is he — "

The palm of her hand smacked his face before he could get the whole question out, and she shoved him back harder than anyone ever had.

"You promised me he wouldn't get hurt, you son of a bitch," she cried.

Carlisle didn't say anything to defend himself. "I know," he said softly.

"And you swore this would never happen to him again!" she yelled pushing him again.

"I know."

"How could you let this happen?" she screamed, crying harder now.

"I'm sorry," he exhaled.

She cried and pounded her fists into his chest, laying her head against his shoulder after several minutes. Carlisle held her for as long as it took Esme to regain her composure, panicking the entire time that it was so bad he wouldn't be able to handle it no matter what had happened.

Was Edward still unconscious? Had he lost a lot of blood? Would he need surgery?

Carlisle couldn't think. He needed to see Edward.

When Esme was able to stand up again, Carlisle lifted his hands to her face to make her look at him. "What happened after you got off the phone with me?" he asked her. "I thought he was with Tanya."

Esme sighed softly. "I saw him through the door," she sobbed. "He was in the floor, and there was a lot of blood."

"Has anyone said anything to you? What were his — I mean, is he — "

"Dr. Weber said he has a broken hand. Three of his ribs were fractured. One of his cheekbones was bruised. They're worried about swelling and how it might interfere with his breathing. There were micro-fractures in his right arm, but Dr. Weber said those weren't serious. My God, Carlisle, why? Why did this happen now?"

He held her closer. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "Dr. Weber's a good doctor. Edward shouldn't have been alone. I should've been with him."

Esme leaned back to look at him. "He wasn't alone."

Carlisle stepped back from her. "What do you mean? I thought Tanya had the girls. Where's Michael?"

The angry, betrayed expression on her face faded into one of horror. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't — " She grasped his shirt in her hands. "Carlisle. Bella was with him."

"Is she okay? She must have been so scared."

Esme's grip on him tightened. "I don't know if she's okay. She wasn't in the house when I got there."

"What?" Carlisle exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but Edward said Jasper took her."

There was nothing Carlisle could think of that was worse. He couldn't understand. Even if he'd been afraid of something like this happening, it still didn't make sense. Why would Jasper do this now? If he'd wanted to attack Carlisle, he could've done it head-on. But this was so much worse.

And now Bella was probably terrified.

Carlisle had to find her as soon as possible — before Jasper did anything to hurt her.

First he needed to see Edward.

"Our father's in with him now," Esme said after a minute. "But I made sure you were all on his Visitors' list. And Tanya took Alice and Mary Anne to the cafeteria with Michael."

Carlisle sighed heavily. "Oh God, Alice. Is she okay?"

"She was scared, but I think she'll be okay."

He didn't say anything else, stepping to the door behind Esme and then pushing it open.

The room was dark except for a little light streaming in through the blinds covering the window. Even still, Carlisle easily made out the imposing form of Edward's father in the chair next to the bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible, then the man in the chair spoke softly.

"The last time my son was in the hospital six years ago, I told him nothing like that would ever happen to him again."

Soft beeping from the monitor above Edward's head reached Carlisle's ears, and he laid his eyes on Edward's face. The left side was bruised and swollen, and his nose was bandaged. His lips were slightly parted, and a bandage laid across his right brow.

Those were only the first signs of the damage Carlisle saw. Then his eyes settled on the splint and cast wrapped around Edward's left hand, and he felt sick.

"Now it's because of you that I lied to my son," Edward Sr. stated softly.

Carlisle had no defense to the accusations being laid on him. "He shouldn't have been alone," he said softly. "It's my fault he was."

"You know who's responsible for this, don't you?"

Anger filled Carlisle's body as he stood there. "Yes."

Slowly, he stood up and faced Carlisle. "He's been asking for you."

He didn't say anything else, stepping around Carlisle and leaving.

It looked like Edward was sleeping peacefully. Carlisle didn't want to wake him, especially since he needed the rest. But for the life of him, Carlisle couldn't stay away. He wished he'd been given enough time to change, but it didn't matter. He needed to know Edward was okay.

He didn't turn on any lights, sitting up at Edward's side and reaching for his face. The un-bruised cheek nearest to him was red and hot with fever, and Carlisle looked over the equipment surrounding Edward to make sure he was getting the most out of the hospital's care. The IV drip had four bags attached to it, and one of those was more than likely for pain.

Would Edward hear him if he spoke?

His mouth didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Edward," he whispered. "I'm here. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone this morning." He paused and laid his hand over Edward's head. His hair was wet and matted with blood. Carlisle lost his composure so quickly that he barely noticed Edward's hand move. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he cried softly. "I never wanted this to happen. Please. I need you to be okay. Edward, please."

He dropped his head so low his forehead touched Edward's shoulder.

This was too much. It didn't matter what Edward would say. This was Carlisle's fault. He could've stayed home this morning. He _should've_ stayed home. There was no excuse for allowing something like this to happen.

A deep breath filled Edward's chest, and his unwrapped hand found the back of Carlisle's head.

"Where have you been?"

Carlisle leaned back. "I was in surgery," he replied softly. "Jackie came and got me. I think Esme was a little angry, and she wouldn't let anyone from the hospital in to see you."

"Bella?"

"I don't know. I just found out. I have to call my father and find the hotel where they're staying. Edward, please. You have to tell me. Did Jasper — Did he hurt you the way James did?"

A light scoff shook Edward's chest. "You mean other than beating the shit out of me?"

Carlisle exhaled softly. "Yes."

"No. But it doesn't make it any better."

"No, I know. But I need to know so he'll know why I'm going to beat the shit out him."

Edward inhaled raggedly. "Don't," he huffed.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this. And I doubt your father will either. I can't just — "

"He wants you to do that," Edward warned. "Let my father handle this. Please. You need to find Bella."

Carlisle groaned laying his forehead against Edward's gently. "She must be so scared," he whispered.

Without thinking of what he was going to do next, Carlisle reached for the phone beside Edward's bed, dialing the surgical floor and asking for his boss. Whether they still needed him or not, he was no longer worried about some stupid Chief position now that his own brother was trying to rip the only things he cared about out of his life.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Marcus asked over the phone. "I understand you're worried and upset, but this is your career, Carlisle."

"I can't be at the hospital when I need to be at home," was the determined reply as Carlisle still sat at Edward's side holding his hand. "And I've already put in my leave request. I'll just extend it. I — My family needs me to be with them, and then maybe after all this is over, I'll be able to think about work."

Marcus paused. "Well, like I said, I understand. Take care of your family, and you always have a job here if you need it."

Carlisle squeezed Edward's hand and nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll see you."

That ended the conversation, and Carlisle hung up the phone, settling back at Edward's side. "I don't want to leave," he insisted solemnly. "But I have to talk to my father. This has gone on long enough, and it has to end. I'm ending it now. I don't care what I have to do to make you safe again. I'll do whatever it takes. I swear."

Unshed tears slipped from Edward's eyes, and Carlisle leaned in a little closer, kissing him only once and then moving his lips to Edward's forehead.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly. "I would do anything for you, I promise. And as soon as it's okay, we're leaving the city. I'm going to find Bella, and we're leaving."

"Where's Alice?"

Carlisle glanced at the door. "Well, she might be outside by now. I'll just go check."

He stepped away from Edward's side slowly, easing to the door and slipping through it without letting in too much light.

Esme bombarded him immediately with Mary Anne beside her. "Is he okay?" she asked. "Dad said he was sleeping. Does he need anything?"

"He's okay," Carlisle assured her. He paused and then spoke again. "Well, he's not in any pain, I think. He's coherent and almost back to his old self. Are Alice and Tanya back with Michael?"

A strained breath passed Esme's lips, and tears welled in her eyes again.

Carlisle didn't hesitate pulling her closer, but instead of breaking down like she did before, she simply stood there and let him hold her.

Probably a minute passed, and he stepped back lifting his hands to her face. "It's okay. He's safe, and he's in the hospital. No one's going to hurt him here. He's probably only supposed to have one visitor at a time, but you two should go sit with him. I know he'd like that."

Esme didn't pause or say anything, moving around him and pulling Mary Anne with her to Edward's room.

Carlisle glanced around, hoping to see Tanya and spotting Edward's father talking to Dr. Weber. He wanted to talk to them about everything Edward was going to need, but the same feelings he'd had with Rose kept creeping up his spine and into his chest. If he talked to the doctors, he would have to change modes, and it was too much for him to do right now.

Right now, he needed to talk to his father. He needed to find Jasper. Whatever happened after that, it didn't matter.

"Carlisle!"

Tanya's voice startled him, and he turned to see her coming closer with Michael in her arms and Alice by her side. There was no hesitation in Alice's reaction as she tugged her hand from Tanya's and ran to Carlisle. He caught her instantly, holding her up in his arms as she began to weep softly.

"It's okay, Alley Cat," he soothed. "Everything's going to be okay."

She didn't say anything, holding him tighter.

"Did you see him?" Tanya asked.

Carlisle nodded silently.

A couple of minutes passed without either of them saying anything else, and once Alice stopped crying, Carlisle leaned back to look at her while still holding her. "I promise you, everything's going to be okay. I'm going to find Bella. Edward's going to be safe in the hospital and once it's okay, we're leaving for South Carolina. I promise," he repeated. "Okay?"

She nodded and laid her head over his shoulder.

Tanya stepped a little closer, holding Michael a little tighter as they all stood in the hall.

"I have to call my father," Carlisle said after a few more minutes. "I have to find Jasper. This has gone on long enough."

He set Alice on the floor gently, leaning over to be level-eyed with her. "I have to go, but I want you to stay with Tanya and Edward. I have to find your sister, but I don't want anything to happen to you. Please."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter than he had in days. It wasn't just his world that was being threatened. It was hers too. The only thing he knew to do was the one thing he was sure Edward wouldn't like.

Carlisle stood up slowly, touching Alice's face gently and then facing Tanya. "I need your phone."

She didn't pause, handing it to him immediately.

With a heavy sigh, he turned away from them, scrolling through her contacts to find his father. Whether it made any difference that he was about to have another fight with his father didn't matter to Carlisle. Edward, Michael and his nieces were the only family he was really worried about now.

"Tanya?" his father answered.

Carlisle sighed. "Not exactly. And don't pretend you don't know why I'm calling you. I'm at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital? Is something wrong with the girls?"

"No," Carlisle scoffed. "It's Edward. But you already knew that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Richard argued. "And I don't like your tone. What's happened to Edward?"

Carlisle paused in the middle of the hall, glancing around and feeling like his father really didn't know what was going on. "Where are you?"

His father was silent half a minute before he spoke again. "I'm still at the hotel, but I'm packing. Now tell me what's happened to Edward."

A wall was the best place for Carlisle to find for balance, and he pressed his back to it as firmly as he could. "Esme found him bloody and beaten at the house," Carlisle breathed, sliding down the wall to the floor. "Someone — He was alone with Bella and Michael, and now she's missing."

Genuine concern filled his father's voice. "My God. Is he all right? And what do you mean, Bella's missing?"

Carlisle exhaled heavily. "He has broken ribs, and his left hand is broken. He lost some blood. Esme said Bella wasn't in the house when she found him, but I think Michael was in his crib upstairs. Edward says — Whoever hurt him took her. Edward says it was Jasper. Where is he?"

The same kind of defensive tone his father always had replaced the concern. "Well, that can't be right. Jasper would never do that to anyone. And he wouldn't take Bella."

"Even though he swore he was never going to let the girls stay with me," Carlisle spat. "Where's Jasper?"

"I don't know," his father replied. "He wasn't here when I came back from the judge's office."

That caused Carlisle to sit up. "Judge's office?" he repeated. "Why were you at the judge's office?"

Suddenly, Carlisle remembered the adoption and that Garrett was supposed to call them this afternoon. He didn't even know what time it was.

"Where have you been to not know the judge agreed to sign off on the adoption?" his father asked, his voice now an octave higher than it had been a few seconds earlier.

Carlisle felt breath catch in his throat, and despite sitting outside Edward's hospital room and in desperate need of knowledge to find Jasper and Bella, he smiled a little. "I was in surgery. I had to come down from the surgical floor to find Edward, and that's when Esme told me about Bella. Please. I need to know where Jasper is. If he has Bella — "

"He wouldn't do that," his father continued to argue.

"I don't care about some stupid grudge he has against me because of my choices. And you can defend him all you want. But this is Bella. She's innocent in this. This is _my life_ he's trying to ruin, and I won't let him do this. If you know where he is, please tell me."

Another half-minute passed. "I'll call down to the front desk," his father offered. "I don't think he's checked out, but he might've used their driver service to go somewhere. I'll call you right back."

Before he could hang up, Carlisle spoke again. "I know you've never understood me, and I get that now. I do. But I'm your son too. All I've ever wanted was for you to know that I never wanted to disappoint you or make you feel like you failed. Mom never felt that way, not even before she found out. She only wanted me to be happy. And Edward makes me happy. The way Mom made you happy, and the way Emmett made Rose happy. Is that too much?"

"No," his father replied, and Carlisle could hear his sincerity. "And I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. Carlisle, I promise if Jasper's responsible for this — I never believed he would be capable of it, but if he is — I'll call you right back. You have my word."

Carlisle nodded despite being on the phone. "Okay. Thank you."

"Give ten minutes."

The phone call was over in minutes, but this time was different. He couldn't give in to the need he had that his father would truly listen to him now, but he had to believe Bella's safety would win over defending Jasper from being nothing but a prick. Jasper didn't know how to take care of her. He wouldn't know how to keep her safe.

Less than ten minutes passed, and the phone rang again. Carlisle answered before the first ring finished.

"He didn't check out of the hotel," his father reported. "But the car service at the hotel took him to Navy Pier about an hour and a half ago. It took a little convincing, but they said he was meeting with a few colleagues at the Riva at Navy Pier."

"An hour and a half ago?" Carlisle clarified.

"Yes, but don't go out there upset," was the most sincere plea his father had ever given him. "It won't help any of this."

Carlisle stood up, looking around for Tanya and seeing her outside Edward's room with Michael and Alice. "I appreciate the warning, but he had this coming a long time ago. This isn't just about what happened to Edward today. I've been putting up with his shit for more than fifteen years, and that was before I told him. You know he's doing this to spite me."

Richard sighed heavily. "I know. I'll admit I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry for what happened to Edward, and if I could've prevented this, I swear I would have. I hope Edward is okay, and Bella too."

There was no reason to think anything coming out of his father's mouth was true, but for whatever reason, Carlisle believed him. The only problem was that it was too late.

"I have to go," Carlisle said. "Thank you."

"You're my son, Carlisle," Richard claimed solemnly.

Carlisle nodded. "Right."

He turned off the phone, hurrying from that spot and meeting Tanya as she rose to face him. "I have to go," he said handing her phone to her. "I need you to stay here with them and Edward. I don't think Jasper will come here, but I have to find Bella. It'll be dark soon, and I — I have to find her."

"We'll be fine. Just go," she ordered pushing him off.

From there, Carlisle ran to the elevator to go back to the surgical floor where his clothes were. He changed in a blur, unaware of anything around him and checking his phone just as he was rushing from the lounge to leave the hospital.

Garrett had called him while he'd been in surgery, and now that Carlisle had talked to his father, he was pretty sure he knew what the call was about. Even still, he needed to talk to Garrett about this, so he unlocked his phone and hit the redial button to call his cousin-in-law back before the elevator could reach the first floor.

"I've been trying to call you all afternoon," Garrett said as soon as he answered. "Kate told me Edward was brought into the ER. Is he okay?"

Carlisle sighed as the doors opened to the front lobby. He crossed the hallway to the garage elevator and stepped on before he answered Garrett. "He's stable," he replied, slipping into his professional mode in an attempt to keep from breaking down. "He was beaten pretty badly. But they're helping him."

"Did Jasper really do this?"

Carlisle clenched his teeth. "Yes. And now he's taken Bella from the house."

"He what?" Garrett exclaimed, his voice as high as Richard's had been.

Anger seared through Carlisle's nerves, and he exhaled sharply. "After he fought with Edward, Jasper took Bella from the house."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Carlisle grumbled. "But I know where Jasper is, and whether he likes it or not, he's about to experience just how pissed off at him I am."

Garrett didn't argue the way he had the day after Rose had died.

The elevator to the garage opened, and Carlisle spoke again as he hurried to his car.

"I have to go. But I'll call you."

"Of course. Be careful," Garrett warned.

Carlisle didn't reply, turning off his phone and unlocking his car to slide in and the pull out of his parking spot.

The clock in his car told him it was almost five o'clock, and he pulled out into late afternoon traffic that was quickly becoming choked with other cars leaving their own places of employment. It was rare for Carlisle to be out of the hospital this early, but he'd lived in this city more than eight years. He needed to find a fast route to Navy Pier, and if he found Jasper in the midst of still being pissed, so be it.

Eisenhower Expressway wasn't too bad, and Carlisle squeezed the steering wheel while he moved through traffic. Being alone and knowing Edward was in the hospital now because of him prevented Carlisle from completely relaxing. It had been nearly two and a half years since he'd seen Edward cry, and he couldn't keep himself from thinking about that night.

It had been six months after they'd met and five months after they'd begun dating, and the night before they were supposed to go to Ashland to meet his family, Edward had suddenly gotten nervous about going.

"_We don't have to go," Edward whispered as he and Carlisle sat on the couch after watching a really bad martial arts movie. "I can call Esme, and we can do this some other time."_

"_I want to go," Carlisle argued, lifting his hand to Edward's face and leaning closer to kiss him. "I love you, and I want them to know it."_

_Edward sighed, pulling away and rising without saying anything else. He picked up the popcorn they'd made and the glasses they'd used, moving away to step into his moderately sized kitchen. Carlisle had started bringing up how much bigger his place was, but Edward was adamant about keeping everything separate._

_After a minute, Carlisle stood up and followed him. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning over the bar island in the middle of the kitchen. "Don't you want them to meet me?"_

_Edward didn't say anything as he rinsed out their glasses and threw away the popcorn they hadn't eaten. Carlisle moved closer, stopping him and turning him around. _

"_What's wrong? Is it me?"_

"_No," Edward said quickly. "You're perfect." He paused and bowed his head. "I mean, you're nice and funny and . . . warm. I just don't want to mess that up."_

_Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's face again, making him look up. "How is meeting your family going to mess me up?" he pleaded. "Is this about my father? I told you not to worry about him. He doesn't understand this, and he never has. That has nothing to do with you. I love you," he said again, leaning in until his forehead was against Edward's._

_Two thick tears fell from Edward's eyes, and Carlisle wiped them away. "Don't cry," he whispered. "It's okay. We won't go unless you want to. They're your family. I just want them to see how much I love you."_

_Edward smiled despite his face being flushed and his eyes shining with fresh tears. "I love you," he whispered back._

_Gently, Carlisle pulled Edward closer, encircling him inside his arms and holding him as tight as he possibly could without causing his boy any discomfort. "Do I make you happy?" he asked Edward softly._

_A nod was Edward's silent reply._

"_Then that's all that matters."_

_They stood in the kitchen for another minute or two, not speaking or moving. Steam rose from the sink, and playfully, Carlisle backed Edward up to the counter to shut it off. Soft laughter shook Edward's chest, and he leaned back into the counter to face Carlisle._

"_I'm just nervous," Edward confessed. "The other guys I've been with — They weren't what you would call upstanding. You'll be the first one I've brought home who has a job and a place of your own."_

_Carlisle chuckled, still standing in front of Edward and flattening his palms over the counter behind him._

"_You're the first one who's told me you love me," Edward whispered._

_In an instant, Carlisle leaned forward, kissing Edward and pressing their bodies together. They'd only just become intimate with each other, and it was kind of a big deal since Edward hadn't ever experienced what he was feeling for Carlisle — and because of his last relationship. They had to take everything so slowly, but that was the way Carlisle liked it. He'd never had anything like this in his life either._

"_I'm always going to tell you how much I love you," he breathed against Edward's lips. "I love you so much, baby."_

_Edward's fingers grasped onto his shirt, tugging it from his pants until their skin was touching, and Carlisle didn't want to be outdone, reaching around to unbuckle Edward's belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped, grasping onto the bottom on Edward's shirt and pulling it above his head. Tousled, beautiful auburn hair fell into Edward's pleading green eyes, and it was all Carlisle needed to take the next step._

_So far, they'd only touched and kissed and continued to push themselves toward what they knew was coming, but for now, it was enough. Carlisle only wanted to have Edward in his life, and he would do whatever it took to make sure Edward was safe and happy with him. He'd fallen so deep into this so fast. It didn't matter how slow they had to go. As long as Edward was with him, he was content._

_As slowly as he possibly could without moving too slowly, Carlisle slid his hand inside Edward's boxer briefs, feeling him warm and throbbing. The pulse beneath his tongue was racing, and Edward's skin looked so beautiful flushed the way it was now. He was already semi-erect, and Carlisle did everything he could to remain gentle. _

_He caressed the velvety skin beneath his fingertips, stroking until he found the wet, pulsing tip of Edward's cock. Breath hitched in Edward's throat, and he grasped onto Carlisle tighter until his own fingertips were digging into his flesh. Blood was rushing all over Carlisle body too, finding Edward's fingertips and spreading to his hips until he was hard inside his own pants._

_Carlisle didn't move as he began stroking Edward a little more quickly. He didn't kneel in front of Edward like he wanted to. He just pressed his body into the side of Edward's and kissed his neck and his cheek and his lips, feeling the hard shaft within his loose fist throbbing and pulsing until Edward groaned softly in his ear. Wet, warm streams of cum slipped over his hand, but he didn't stop until Edward relaxed and laid his head back against the cupboard doors._

"_You probably don't need to be giving me any hickeys or anything," Edward joked, grinning and wrapping his hand around Carlisle's head._

"_I have to adequately mark you so people know you're mine," Carlisle teased back, kissing him gently while still holding his cock. "If I happen to do that tonight, so be it."_

_The grin on Edward's face faded, and he leaned forward until his forehead touched Carlisle's. "I love you," he whispered. "So fucking much. Promise me I won't lose you."_

_Carlisle didn't hesitate. "I promise."_

A horn honking broke Carlisle from his thoughts, and as if on cue, he spotted his turn-off that would carry him closer to his destination.

The day after that, they'd driven to Ashland to see Edward's parents and his sister Esme, and a year later, they'd gotten married. And now, it felt like Carlisle was struggling to keep his chest from breaking in half.

So much had happened in a week. He could barely keep up with it.

Jasper had no right to do this to him, and it was about time he knew that.

A light and a turning lane onto South State Street caused even more scenarios to stream through Carlisle's mind. If Jasper wasn't at the hotel, where was Bella? Why would he take her and then go to a meeting? Surely he wouldn't leave her by herself. On a good day, she was able to dress herself and go to the bathroom, but she was only six.

Nothing made sense anymore, and it was because of Jasper's inability to accept that Carlisle wasn't going to change that it kept getting worse. It had to end now.

Carlisle drove two blocks to get onto East Jackson, and from there it only took him a few more minutes to make it to Navy Pier. Somewhere, somehow, God was smiling on him.

Once he got to the Pier, he had to park and walk, but he'd been out here with Edward — to the very same restaurant where Jasper was, and it wasn't too difficult to get there before another five minutes passed.

For the first time in his life, Carlisle was grateful that he'd dressed in a shirt and tie that morning. When the man on the front counter looked at him, he actually smiled.

"Just one?" he asked, lifting a menu.

Carlisle didn't answer him, looking around and seeing the restaurant just filling up. He knew there were private rooms, and knowing Jasper, he would've requested one for when the restaurant was normally closed.

"Sir?" the man in front of him asked.

Exasperated, Carlisle sighed. "I'm looking for someone," he said, hearing laughter coming from his left and instantly turning his head in that direction.

His gut told him Jasper was that way, and without saying anything else to the waiter, he hurried off in that direction.

"Sir, you can't go that way!"

The closer Carlisle got, the more certain he was that Jasper was back here, and the anger he was feeling intensified when he saw Jasper through the windows of the room that showed him to be with a group of almost fifteen other people. Carlisle didn't care.

He pushed the door open as the waiter tried to stop him, and everyone in the room looked up before one of them stood.

"Who the hell are you?"

He had sandy, long blond hair and was wearing an Armani suit with a deep scar on his right cheek, but he looked like a drug dealer. Carlisle paid him no attention as he moved around the table toward Jasper.

"Sir, you can't be in here!"

"Where is she?" Carlisle demanded, reaching Jasper and shoving his chair back.

The disgust on Jasper's face was enough to make Carlisle clench his fists. "You're not supposed to be in here," Jasper sneered.

Carlisle kicked his chair, making him look up. "I know you took her. I know you thought you could get away with it, but you didn't. Now tell me where she is."

Jasper stood up to face his brother, not speaking or even moving for a minute. "I wasn't going to leave her there with a fucking queer," he spat. "And he had no right being anywhere near her."

"Where is she?" Carlisle grit out through his teeth.

"And I don't give a shit what you think you're going to accomplish by coming here and making a fucking scene."

"You want a scene?" Carlisle taunted. He stepped closer to Jasper until they were almost nose-to-nose. "I can cause a scene, but you're not worth it. Where's my niece?"

Indignation flashed across Jasper's pinched face, and his hazel eyes flared. "She's _my_ niece too," he spat.

"Is she alone? Did you really take a six-year-old and then leave her by herself so you could come out here and have a goddamn business meeting with people who have no idea how much of an asshole you really are?"

Jasper glanced around at the people with him, and Carlisle did too. They were all men, and at this very moment, Carlisle could only imagine what Jasper had told them about him. He didn't give a shit anymore.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle pleaded, lowering his voice in an attempt to appeal to something good in Jasper's conscience.

Instead, his brother stood there quietly, his face and ears bright red as he blushed — probably from being embarrassed.

Carlisle didn't care if he embarrassed Jasper, and if he could, he would make it a hundred times worse. But he was running out of time.

"Sir," the waiter shouted. "You have to leave."

"You are the worst excuse for a brother I've ever known in my life," Carlisle accused acidly. "I've never done anything to you. And all I ever wanted was for you to accept my choices. If anything happens to her because of you, I swear I will not hesitate to string you up by your balls and make sure you know exactly how fucking stupid you are."

He turned to leave when Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Fucking whore."

The anger and rage he'd felt the day after Rosalie had died clawed its way back up Carlisle's chest, and he lunged at Jasper, grabbing him and shoving him into a support beam near the window.

"Tell me where she is!"

Surprise flickered over Jasper's face, and even though the other men in the room reacted, none of them moved.

"Where is she?" Carlisle screamed.

Something that looked like fear replaced the surprise on Jasper's face. Though he hesitated, it appeared to be more out of shock than stubbornness.

Carlisle shook him again, and he stuttered.

"Trump Tower," he stammered. "Room 123."

"I want the key," Carlisle demanded.

Jasper handed it over without pausing, and Carlisle let him go, taking a calming breath and turning to leave before he stopped and spoke again.

"I never hurt you. And I never asked you to understand me. Clearly, it's impossible at this point. But you're my brother." Carlisle pulled in another breath and shook his head. "This is over. If you come around_ my_ family again, I swear to God you won't see the other side of it."

He left without another word, pushing the waiter out of his way and bypassing two burly security guards to leave the restaurant as it continued to fill up with other patrons. Carlisle ran from the sidewalk to where he'd parked, getting into his car and leaving less than fifteen minutes after arriving. Already the sun was beginning to sink beneath the horizon the city, and it would be dark soon.

Traffic was heavier now, and even though Carlisle could see Trump Tower from where he was, it still took him just as long to get from the Pier to there as it had to get from the hospital to Navy Pier. He didn't stop at the front desk, hurrying to the elevator and mashing his thumb into the button for the floor where Jasper's room was. Of course, he would come here. After starting to work for that piece of shit he liked to call a magazine, all Jasper's habits had changed. He'd hardly been home since. Now, Carlisle didn't really care if he never saw him again.

It was easy to find Jasper's room, and while Carlisle was momentarily worried his brother had given him the wrong key, he was relieved when the card key worked. The room was moderately sized, and immediately, Carlisle began calling for Bella.

"It's Carlisle, baby," he yelled. "It's okay."

He looked all through the living room and dining room areas, but she wasn't there, and he moved to the bedroom quickly. There were no suitcases, which meant Jasper had gotten this room for only one reason.

"Bella! It's your Uncle Carlie! It's okay."

He turned to the bathroom door and hurried to open it, but it was locked. Slowly, he knelt in front of it and softened his voice the best he could.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm gonna take you home."

A minute passed, and then the door knob turned a little. Carlisle held his breath, waiting for the door to open, and when Bella peeked around the edge of the door, he exhaled heavily. She began crying almost immediately, throwing the door open and jumping the two or three steps into his arms.

"It's okay," he soothed, holding her against him and rising slowly.

"Uncle Eddie," she cried. "He hurt Uncle Eddie!"

He held her tighter. "I know, baby. But Uncle Eddie's okay. I promise. I'll take you to him right now."

She cried as he carried her back to the elevator, and as soon as they were inside, he settled against the back wall and leaned back to look at her. "Bella, honey, you're okay, aren't you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He said I was never going to see you again," she cried. "He said I was never going to see Uncle Eddie again! I screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't!"

Carlisle looked over her little body, seeing her hair tangled but otherwise untouched. Her clothes were wrinkled, and she was barefoot. He pulled her back to him and cradled her in his arms, wishing she hadn't been forced to watch Edward get hurt or be taken from him. If their bond had been strong before, now it would be so much more. Bella was never going to let Edward out of her sight again.

"We're going to see Uncle Eddie now," Carlisle whispered to her. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I swear that to you."

The little girl in his arms didn't say anything back. She just held onto her uncle like he was the only thing protecting her from the world around her.

God willing, it was all Carlisle wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're probably thinking, "why didn't Carlisle at least punch Jasper?" Believe me, he wanted to. But with me being his conscience, I stopped him, telling him it would only make things worse. <strong>_

_**Anyway, this was probably the second hardest chapter to write next to the one before it, and maybe the one coming up, which I might post a little sooner than next week. We'll see.**_

_**So I hope you all liked this chapter. We're not out of the woods yet, but they're certainly on the horizon. Tell me what you think about maybe having a chapter in Jasper's perspective.**_

_**And have a great day!  
><strong>_


	9. A House of Cards

_**I'm a day early! But don't worry, I'm working on the next several chapters now. I had to look up a lot of info for this chapter, but hopefully, it won't get too heavy.**_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader, totorostories. Go check her out. She's a cool chica.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but hey, I can dream, especially about these two beautiful specimens.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A House of Cards<strong>_

The hospital wasn't anymore busy when Carlisle pulled back into his parking spot than it had been earlier. He carried Bella from the car to the elevator and then down the hall to the lobby and the elevator that would carry him to the floor where Edward was staying. She never let go of him.

A nurse at the nurses' station saw him first, but she didn't say anything to him. Kate and Garrett were standing outside Edward's room, and they both looked up as soon as he was close. Kate hurried to him first.

"Are you okay?" she pleaded. "I can't believe Jasper would do this. Is she okay?"

Kate reached for Bella, but she cried and squeezed Carlisle's neck tighter.

"She's fine," he assured her with a strained voice. "But I can't — "

"It's okay," she soothed. "Tanya's in with him now."

"And Alice?"

Kate nodded without saying anything.

Carlisle held Bella closer and stepped into Edward's room quietly. Immediately after opening the door, he saw Tanya pacing with Michael in her arms. She looked up as he came into the room, nodding as she swayed Michael gently. The heart monitor beeped steady and strong, and Carlisle eased further into the room to see Alice on the bed with Edward.

At first glance, it looked like they were both sleeping, but as Carlisle got closer, he saw that Edward was crying. Instinct took over instantly, and Carlisle set Bella on the floor to whisper to her.

"Baby, I need you to stay right here, okay? I have to make sure he's okay."

"But I wanna see — "

"I know, sweetie, but I need to make sure he's okay too. Please?"

She looked at the bed, not acknowledging him but not moving.

Carlisle stood up then and moved around to Edward's left side. Two thick tears fell from his eyes, and Carlisle leaned over him to see if anything else was wrong.

"Edward, are you in pain?"

"My head hurts," he cried.

"Did they do a CT scan before they roomed you?"

"No."

Carlisle didn't hesitate, reaching for the phone beside Edward's bed. "I need Dr. Weber in room 334. CCU. Thanks."

As soon as that was taken care of, Carlisle sat at Edward's side, being careful with his hand and leaning in to rub his forehead.

"It's okay," he soothed. "He's on his way. Where does it hurt most?"

"On the right," Edward whispered tearfully. "Next to my jaw." He inhaled and then huffed. "Jasper kicked me in the face, and I think it fractured something."

Carlisle couldn't keep from clenching his teeth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry — and not just at Jasper. Carlisle wasn't a volatile person by nature. He never yelled if he could help it, and it was even more rare for him to be angry. But this was threatening to change all his habits.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"She's here," Carlisle promised. "She's safe."

Edward moved his head slightly, and more tears fell from his eyes. "Baby I'm so sorry."

Bella took a step toward the bed, but Carlisle held his hand up for her to stay put.

"Please, Sweet Pea, not yet."

She clutched her hands behind her back, and Carlisle sighed, still hovering over Edward. "Honey, you don't want to see him like this."

The frown on her face broke Carlisle's heart, and Edward reached around Alice for her.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Bella seemed to know not to be too eager, and she climbed onto the bed slowly, sliding in front of Alice and waking her.

The moment Alice saw her sister, she hugged her tightly. "Bells!"

Carlisle leaned across Edward, touching Alice gently. "Easy, Alley Cat."

The door opened then, allowing John inside with a nurse behind him. A little smile appeared on his face when he saw the four bodies on the bed, but then he lifted Edward's chart from the foot of the bed.

"Carlisle," John said.

"Edward says his head is hurting. You didn't do a CT scan before rooming him."

John sighed, gesturing to Alice and Bella.

Before Carlisle could speak, Tanya stepped in, still carrying Michael. "Girls, let Dr. Weber look at Edward, okay?"

Reluctantly, Alice slid off the bed, helping Bella and moving back to Tanya's side as John stepped up to Edward's bedside.

"Your head's hurting?" John asked.

Edward nodded slightly.

"He said Jasper kicked him in the face, and he thinks it might have fractured something," Carlisle added, still absently caressing Edward's forehead.

"Is it a dull pain, or is it sharp?" John asked.

"A little bit of both," Edward exhaled as more tears fell from his eyes.

John nodded and wrote on Edward's chart. He turned to the nurse. "Order CT scans, and increase his morphine drip. Also call Dr. Logan for a surgical consult."

She nodded and lifted sympathetic eyes to Edward and Carlisle before she moved around to the stand next to the bed to turn up the titration drip on one of the bags. Once that was done, she took the order papers from John and left to set up the tests and bring in a consult in the event Edward might need surgery.

Carlisle didn't want to think about what might be wrong. Along with a fractured hand, cracked ribs, blood loss and a possible fractured cheek bone, the last thing Edward needed was head injury. But it could be any number of things. Pain could be only the first indicator, and it meant Jasper had kicked Edward hard enough to break something.

He didn't know what made him angrier — the fact that Jasper had taken Bella from the house while leaving Edward beaten and laying in a puddle of his own blood, or that he'd believed he would be with Edward when it happened and could've possibly prevented it in the first place. He was absolutely furious at Jasper. But Carlisle was also mad at himself. It was his fault he'd made his family vulnerable to something like this happening.

The room stayed quiet while John leaned in and did a simple examination of the part of Edward's head he said was hurting. Carlisle fought his own instincts telling him to do what John was doing, and he watched Edward's face as the morphine began working. While before, Edward's face had been pinched and red, as the pain medication moved through his bloodstream, his eyes closed, and his forehead relaxed.

Carlisle kissed his boy's forehead, and John chose that moment to speak.

"We'll have to do the scan to be sure, but we'll have to test him for epidural hematoma."

The anger was replaced by fear in less than a second, and Carlisle had to get up from the bed. He turned his back to the room, knowing exactly what that meant and what the chances were for this to be that serious.

"Carlisle," John said softly. "If it helps, I don't think that's what's wrong. But we have to check."

Bringing his hands to his waist, Carlisle turned to face his colleague. "It doesn't, but thanks."

John bowed his head. "I'll talk to his parents. And I'll see if they've got the portable available. The less we move him, the better."

Nothing else was said as John left slowly, and Tanya moved to Carlisle's side.

"What does that mean?" she pleaded.

There was no way to stop the tears forming and then falling from Carlisle's own eyes. "It means he could be bleeding around his brain," he exhaled. "And if they don't get him into surgery soon . . ."

The words wouldn't leave his mouth, but Tanya shook him and made him look at her. "What?" she asked.

Carlisle looked at the girls as they stood there beside Edward's bed. Then he looked at Tanya. He didn't have to say it, and she covered her mouth, turning to face Edward.

Alice looked at them, holding Bella's hand. "What's wrong?" she asked them.

No matter what John found out, Carlisle couldn't put Alice and Bella through any more trauma, and he had to block the fear and anger he was feeling to make sure his nieces were okay. He moved away from Tanya, kneeling in front of his girls and taking their hands in his.

"The doctors have to run some more tests," he told them. "And Uncle Eddie might need an operation. But I promise you that I'm not going to leave either of you ever again. Dr. John and Dr. Logan are going to do everything to help Edward. I swear that to you."

He pulled them to him and held them tighter than he had even when their parents had died only a week earlier. All of this was happening so fast, but Carlisle had to hope it would all turn out to be worth it. But it didn't make sense.

Nothing was worth this.

Less than a minute passed before the door to the room opened again, this time allowing in Esme and Edward Sr. Carlisle hadn't seen Edward's mother Elizabeth, but since it was obvious Mary Anne wasn't with her mother, he could only guess the other two members of Edward's immediate family were outside in the lobby.

Because Edward was sleeping, neither Esme nor his father could do or say anything about what was about to happen, but upon seeing her brother as he laid silently in his bed, Esme turned to Carlisle. She didn't say anything at first, only staring at him as he remained knelt in front of Alice and Bella. It looked like she wanted to hit him again. Carlisle couldn't blame her. He couldn't hide the fact that he felt responsible for all of this.

Before Esme could speak, Tanya stepped around to be in front of her.

"You're angry," Tanya said. "And you have every right to be. But you're angry at the wrong person. Carlisle didn't do this — no matter what he might've promised you when he met you. He loves Edward as much as you do, and he's hurting too. Being angry at him is exactly what Jasper would want, and we can't give in now. We all need to be strong. For Edward."

Esme exhaled heavily, unclenching her fists and turning back to her brother. She didn't speak, but she didn't need to.

Edward Sr. stepped around to be behind Tanya, reaching for his daughter and pleading with her. "I'll take care of this," he promised. "You need to focus on Ed, and he needs you to be calm. Liz and Annie are right here. We'll get through this."

Tanya lifted her eyes to his, and for a moment, he switched gears, turning his attention to Michael as the infant laid wide awake in Tanya's arms.

"Is this my grandson?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said looking at Michael and caressing his cheek.

He didn't make any moves to touch Michael, but he gazed proudly for a minute before kneeling in front of Carlisle.

"You love my son," he said, raising his eyebrows in a question.

Carlisle didn't hesitate. "I do."

"And you would do anything for him?"

"I will."

"I'm pressing charges against the person responsible for this. I understand your brother did this. Will that bother you?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward, at the bruises on his face and the bandage covering his eyebrow. Jasper was the one who'd put Edward in the hospital, even if it was Carlisle's fault it had been allowed to happen. Not once in Jasper's life had he ever had to answer for all the times he'd screwed up or gotten someone else hurt. Just this time, Carlisle wanted him to know what it felt like to be in danger of losing what mattered to him most.

He looked at Edward Sr. and sighed heavily. "Not at all."

Edward's father rose without saying anything else, leaving the room after entering only a few minutes earlier.

The room became quiet, and Carlisle pulled Alice and Bella to the couch while Esme sat at her brother's side.

They waited probably ten minutes, and the door opened again to allow John and a lab technician in with the portable CT scanner. Behind them was a tall, brown-haired man a little older than Carlisle wearing hospital scrubs and carrying a tablet in his hands. Carlisle recognized him as Dr. Jared Logan. He was a Neurosurgeon who'd worked with Carlisle when he'd started at Cook County eight years earlier. He was good, but he was a little arrogant.

"There's really only supposed to be one person in here at a time," John said with a little smile. "And we'll need you to step outside while Judy takes a set of scans for Dr. Logan."

Tanya moved first, still carrying Michael as she moved to the couch. "Come on, girls," she beckoned. "Let's go outside so the doctors can help Uncle Edward."

Though it looked like Alice wanted to protest, she didn't, taking Bella's hand and reluctantly followed Tanya out of the room. Carlisle stood up from the couch, stepping closer to Esme and gently moving her out of the way.

"It's okay," he whispered to her. "They need to do this to know if he needs surgery."

Stubbornly, she allowed him to guide her into the hallway, but as soon as they were there, she stepped away from him. She still clenched her fists, and the moment he touched her arm to comfort her, she pushed him away.

"Until he wakes up and the doctors say he's okay," she began, "I don't want to see you. When I'm sitting with him, I don't want you in there."

Carlisle tried to argue. "Esme, this isn't going to help."

"It's your fault this is happening," she yelled. "It's your fault he got hurt!"

"I know," he shouted. "Don't you think I'm already blaming myself for this? I promised him he wouldn't get hurt too, and I've failed him. I never wanted that. I never wanted _this_. But it happened." He paused and pulled in as calming a breath as possible before he spoke again. "Edward needs us both. And being angry at me won't make this any better. Please, Esme."

She didn't acknowledge or deny anything he said, pacing the floor and looking away from him. They waited impatiently while the scans were done. It took probably ten or fifteen minutes. Carlisle kept going over every form of head injury he'd ever seen, and he tried to prepare himself for how serious this could turn out to be. It had been different when his mother had been in the hospital. This somehow hurt more than anything ever had.

In an instant, as he paced outside Edward's hospital room, Carlisle was thinking of the last person he'd lost like this — because of a situation he'd caused.

Jane.

The door to Edward's room opened then, and the technician pushed the scanner out of the room before John stepped into the hallway.

"The two of you can come back in," he said.

Esme moved before Carlisle, and upon them entering the room, Dr. Logan spoke.

"I think you can relax," he said looking at Carlisle and then Esme.

He was sitting at Edward's side, gently moving his fingers along the back of Edward's head where he'd said it was hurting the most. Edward was still sleeping.

"I don't think he has any bleeding back here," Dr. Logan clarified. "Both his pupils are equal and reactive, and Dr. Weber said he didn't have any loss of movement on his right side. And it's been long enough since his attack for those signs to have already presented themselves."

Carlisle couldn't relax, moving closer to the bed with Esme. "Then what could be causing his head to hurt?"

"There's a significant amount of swelling around the base of his skull and around his right ear, close to his jaw bone. It's possible there's a closed incomplete fracture causing his pain. Either in his jaw or the joint. We'll know more when we get his CT scans back, but he might've dodged a bullet. The results should be ready in about an hour."

"What do we do until then?" Esme demanded.

Dr. Logan looked at John.

"All of Edward's vitals are strong," he said. "We're giving him fluids and antibiotics to fight off infection, and we're giving morphine for his pain. They set his hand, and he's not bleeding internally. It looks bad now, but once we get the CT scans to verify there's no bleeding around his brain, we'll know what to do with a fracture around his jaw. He's resting, and right now, that's most important. Just sit with him. Make sure he knows we're doing everything we can. He's our family too."

John's proclamation caused a physical reaction in Esme as she stood up straight and folded her arms over her chest tightly. The two doctors left the room quietly, allowing the steady, strong pulse of Edward's heart monitor to fill the space. Carlisle sat in the chair beside Edward's bed, and Esme moved around the room to the window that overlooked the city outside.

"I forgot that," she said softly.

While watching Edward's face, Carlisle spoke. "What?"

"This place. Most of the people here have been here for years. I don't really know what that feels like — to work with people so long they become your security net. I never thought — I only saw my brother bleeding and broken, and I couldn't think about anything but the bastard who nearly beat him to death the last time." She paused and turned to face Carlisle. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Carlisle shook his head, opening his mouth to stop her as she continued.

"You love my brother. I could see it when I met you. And I know you never wanted something like this to happen. I shouldn't have shouted at you or hit you. I'm sorry."

He kept shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize. You're upset. I'm upset. I deserved it."

"No," she interrupted. "You didn't. And you shouldn't blame yourself for this. You're his family just as much as I am."

Carlisle bowed his head, allowing tears to fall but no longer sobbing at the thought that something could still be seriously wrong with his husband. Sitting here with Edward and going through all of this made Carlisle remember when they'd met — in the ER of all places under the prospect of major surgery for a one-month-old baby.

Everything had turned out okay, but for several excruciating hours, Carlisle and Edward had been involved in one of the most intense experiences of his life. It had bonded them together, and they'd spent the next month becoming friends before Carlisle had worked up the courage to ask him out. They'd shared their first kiss that night. Carlisle wanted to have more moments like that.

Waiting for the CT results was even more excruciating than actually already being in the hospital for the reason they were. Esme paced. She didn't say anything else after her declaration, and Carlisle didn't prompt her. He sat at Edward's side while they waited, wishing they could talk about what to do next but knowing the rest Edward was getting was what he needed to heal after what he'd been through.

There were so many things that could go wrong. Carlisle had sworn to Edward so many times that no one would ever hurt him again, and now Carlisle's own brother had beat him up so bad that it was possible the doctors might not be able to fix it completely. If something was still broken, it would mean weeks if not months of rehabilitation. How could Carlisle continue promising nothing bad would happen when it was his fault this had happened?

Even if John and Dr. Logan believed whatever was happening wasn't as bad as they'd originally believed, Carlisle knew there would be consequences to this. He didn't know how far-reaching this would be, but he didn't like thinking that Edward might not forgive him for this. He didn't really have a reason to, and despite there still being so much more ahead of them, something in Carlisle kept trying to convince him they weren't ready to face something like this. He wanted to so much, and he wanted to be with Edward while they faced it. Would Edward still want to face it with him?

The door opened a little more than an hour after Dr. Logan left, allowing him and John back into the room. The first thing Carlisle looked at was their faces, searching for any signs of bad news. He couldn't see one way or another.

"The scans look good," Dr. Logan reported. "There's no bleeding, and amazingly, no pressure on his brain tissue. The swelling is actually the result of a fracture close to his other cheekbone. It's not a complete fracture, which means we need to be very careful."

"Can you fix it?" Esme asked, moving closer to the bed.

Dr. Logan glanced at John, bowing his head. "With it being incomplete, the possibility of either casting it or pinning it would be difficult. It's less than a tenth of a centimeter wide. With a fracture like that, the likelihood of it closing on its own is the better option, and we have a medication to give him that will promote bone growth to the injured area. While he's in the hospital, we'll be giving him supplements. It'll probably take about four weeks for the fracture to heal."

"How long will he need to be in the hospital?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Probably a week," John said. "We're still monitoring his internal injuries. The less stress we put on his body, the better. And I talked to the nurses. He can have as many visitors as he wants. We'll get a cot in here so someone can stay with him if that's what you want to do."

Carlisle tried not to smile, and John nodded slightly before he and Dr. Logan both left quietly.

Esme laid her hand over Carlisle's shoulder, squeezing gently. He looked at her, and only a minute passed before she wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace, feeling that she was just as thankful as he was that Edward would be okay now.

"He's going to be all right," she whispered.

Carlisle didn't speak, already thinking of the plans he would need to make for Edward and the girls to be safe while he finished everything here.

True to Edward Sr.'s word about pressing charges, two detectives came to the hospital just as visiting hours were ending at nine. A nurse at the desk tried to stop them, but when they told her who they were there to see, she showed them to Edward's room. By then, Edward's mother Elizabeth was sitting with him and Carlisle while Tanya took Alice and Mary Anne to the cafeteria to see about getting food from a vending machine.

Despite it being late, no one wanted to leave Edward even if he was obviously in capable hands at the hospital. Esme had since asked for whatever the nursery could spare for Michael, including a crib for him to sleep in. Bella refused to leave Edward's side. Carlisle watched his youngest niece with a heavy heart. He knew it would only get worse.

The two detectives looked tired and a little disgruntled. It seemed like they had better things to do than take a statement from an attack victim.

"I'm Detective Charles," the older detective greeted with a sigh. "This is Detective Randall. We're here to talk to you about your attack. You're Edward Masen?"

"Cullen," was the groggy correction.

Detective Charles raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

Edward shifted in the bed, grimacing as he spoke again. "My last name. Cullen."

The detective glanced at his partner, confused. The younger man shrugged and Charles looked at Edward.

"Did you know your attacker?" the older detective asked him.

He'd only just woken from the pain medication, but he was alert enough to scoff softly. "Yes. It was my brother-in-law."

"What's his name?" Randall asked.

"Jasper Cullen."

"And did he know you were there by yourself?"

Edward pressed his lips together. "I don't know."

"He just showed up and beat the crap out of you," Charles surmised.

"I guess."

The detective looked at the note pad in his hands. "And he took your, uh, partner's niece from the house after he did this?"

"Husband," Edward huffed.

The man raised his thick eyebrows again. "Excuse me?"

Edward lifted his eyes to him. "He's my husband. And she's _my_ niece too. Jasper came to _my_ house. I don't know why. He beat the shit out of me, and then he took Bella from the house. You'd have to ask him why."

The men looked at each other, unable to say anything back, and Carlisle stood from the bed to face them.

"This has happened before," he told them. "Edward was attacked by a man named James Preston six years ago, and his sister filed to press charges then as well. The police never did anything. It shouldn't matter why this happened. It's your job to make sure the man responsible doesn't get away with it."

"Your brother," Randall clarified.

Carlisle sighed and glanced at Edward. "Yes," he replied. "My sister recently passed away, and she wanted her two daughters to stay with me. Jasper threatened to contest the adoption, but he also threatened me and Edward. He's always been hateful to Edward — and me, for that matter, since I told him and our parents I'm gay. Earlier today, the judge overseeing the adoption signed the papers to finalize it. It's possible he went to the house to confront me."

Esme stood up from the couch, stepping around to be beside Carlisle. "And if the two of you aren't going to take this seriously, you can leave, and my father will talk to your supervisor."

Detective Charles raised his hands to stop her. "Ma'am, please — "

"My brother was beaten and left for dead," she cried. "This is the second time the police have come around and behaved like it's not important to help him because of something you have no right judging him by. It doesn't matter if he was beaten by a stranger or someone he was supposed to trust. If you don't do anything about this, I'll make sure this entire city knows that you're dragging your feet and acting like what happened to him was his fault. He has a right to feel safe in his own home."

The condescending tone that had been in Detective Charles' voice faded. "Yes, ma'am. We apologize."

Esme glanced at Carlisle and Edward, and the room was silent a few more minutes before Detective Randall spoke again.

"Mr. Cullen," he said to Carlisle. "Do you know where your brother is now?"

Carlisle took Edward's right hand in his. "He and my father are supposed to be staying at the Fairmont, but the last I spoke to my father, he was packing. Jasper works for Twilight Magazine. He was keeping Bella in a suite in Trump Tower. But I don't think he checked in there, so it might be a room his employer keeps for staff members."

"What's your father's name?" Detective Randall asked.

"Richard."

Another long silence filled the room as the two detectives wrote down everything they'd been told, and Detective Charles spoke first after closing his note pad.

"We're very sorry for the implication that this isn't important," he said to Esme. Then he looked at Edward and Carlisle. "And we apologize for any insensitivity we might have expressed. We'll file this as soon as we get back to the station, and we'll be in touch. You should get some rest," he suggested to Edward.

With that, he nudged his partner out of the room and closed the room.

Esme huffed loudly, clenching her fists and stepping away from the bed. "God, the audacity," she exclaimed.

"It's okay," Carlisle insisted. "Your father won't let them drop an investigation."

She scoffed a lot like Edward had. "That doesn't mean those jerks have the right to behave like this was something my brother caused. And it doesn't mean I don't have to defend him when no one else will let him defend himself."

Carlisle lifted his eyes to hers, offended by her tone and hurt that she still believed she was the only one who cared about Edward's safety.

Almost immediately, Esme realized what she'd said, facing him before she got too far from the bed. "Oh, Carlisle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just those men. They acted the same as those other detectives I talked to, and there's nothing wrong with Ed. He's more normal than people think, but because he chose to be with a man, they all think it's wrong. I hate it," she cried.

She turned her eyes from Carlisle to her mother Elizabeth who was currently pacing with Michael cooing in her arms. By now, the infant had been held by no more than five people, and he'd yet to sleep. They'd fed him and changed him and even given him a bath. Carlisle could only figure that Michael had become attached to Edward as much as Bella. It was likely no one else would be able to put him down now — not to sleep anyway.

Carlisle stood up from the bed to face Esme, and after a minute, she broke down again. He took her in his arms to comfort her the way he had earlier, turning his eyes to his mother-in-law.

Elizabeth Masen reminded Carlisle of his own mother, especially in the way she never seemed to take anything around her for granted. She also resembled Edward so greatly it was difficult to differentiate the obvious way they were the same. When Carlisle had met her, she'd almost immediately begun insisting on fussing over him the way his own mother had when he'd been a teenager. At the time, his mother had been sick in the hospital, and it had felt strange for someone else to do those things. But he'd welcomed it the same way he'd welcomed Edward into his life. There were moments when Carlisle wished his own family had been like Edward's.

"It's okay," he whispered to Esme. "It's all going to be okay. Edward is going to be okay. I promise."

She didn't respond aloud, still sobbing but then nodding.

Only a few minutes passed, and Bella spoke from the couch where she'd been told to stay while Edward got his rest.

"I'm hungry," she announced.

Despite the situation and the fact that it wasn't over, Carlisle and Esme both laughed, stepping away from each other and separating so she could kneel in front of Bella.

"We can go find your sister and Mary Anne," she suggested with a smile. "They probably found some junk food with Tanya."

Bella turned her eyes to Carlisle and then gazed up at Edward as he laid in the bed. "I don't want to leave," she argued.

Esme sighed and then grinned as she also looked at Carlisle.

"I'll call the nurses' station," he offered. "I'm sure they can bring her something so she can sleep too."

While sitting on the bed with Edward, he reached out for the _call_ button of the bed so a nurse would come to the room.

When the door opened, Carlisle turned and was surprised to see Jackie still in her uniform. She smiled when she saw him, and then she looked at Edward.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

Edward gazed at her groggily, but he still managed to grin.

"We're fine," Carlisle assured her. "But Bella is hungry, and I thought you might have something up here for her to eat. Maybe something to help her sleep too."

Jackie smiled wider. "I'll see what we can find," she nodded turning and leaving.

"What's she still doing here?" Edward asked softly.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure. But everyone in the hospital probably knows you're here by now."

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes. "Great."

Jackie was gone probably five minutes, and when she came back, she was carrying a small can with a straw. "I could only find the supplements they have on the Pediatric floor," she frowned, an apologetic smile on her face. "Does she like chocolate?"

Carlisle smiled slightly. "She loves chocolate," he said. He stepped away from Edward and sat on the couch with Bella. "Don't you, Sweet Pea?"

She eyed the can in Jackie's hand warily. "Yeah."

Carlisle took the can and handed it to Bella, stroking her hair they'd since brushed, and she took a hesitant sip before smiling.

"It tastes like milk," she marveled.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Drink up," he encouraged, rising as the door opened again.

Slowly, a fold-up bed eased into the room, and Tyler appeared behind it with a smile on his face.

"I have the most comfortable fold-up bed I could find for some special little girls right here," he pronounced.

Carlisle moved to the bed where Jackie was currently taking Edward's vitals. Tyler pushed the fold-up bed all the way into the room and then situated it in an empty corner so he could unfold it and put sheets on it.

"Tyler, you don't have to do that," Carlisle pleaded.

"Nonsense," he argued. "Anything for my girls." He proceeded to lay a blanket down, smoothing it out and then moving around to stand next to Edward's bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Edward asked hoarsely.

Jackie helped him with ice, and Tyler readjusted his bed to lean it further back. Neither of them answered him, but Jackie whispered to Carlisle after Tyler left.

"I put a mild sedative in the supplement," she said. "She'll sleep at least eight hours like a regular kid instead of waking at the crack of dawn."

Carlisle bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you. And thanks for staying. We appreciate it."

Jackie squeezed his arm. "I'll be here until the night shift starts, and then Maggie agreed to take the graveyard shift."

Though he wanted to argue, Carlisle knew not to. He let her leave and then returned to Edward's side as he began to fall asleep again.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

Carlisle took his hand. "Then sleep," he soothed. "I'll be here when you wake. I promise."

"I love you," Edward vowed as his eyes closed completely and his heart rate leveled out.

There was no hesitation as Carlisle leaned closer and kissed Edward's forehead. "I love you."

Esme moved to Edward's other side, kissing his brow and then speaking resolutely. "You should stay here tonight with the girls. And probably Michael too."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I don't think anyone else will be able to put Michael down, and Bella wouldn't leave even if I tried."

To that, Carlisle grinned.

"We'll be fine at the house," Esme insisted.

The idea of Esme and Tanya being the house alone with Mary Anne worried Carlisle, and he spoke before she could get too far into her offer.

"You probably shouldn't go back to the house," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Carlisle inhaled deeply. "I just don't think it's a good idea. With everything that's happened, I have to think about everyone else's safety now that Edward is in the hospital."

"You don't think Jasper would do anything would you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I would just feel better knowing you're all safe. For a little while anyway, you should get a hotel room nearby."

It looked like she wanted to argue, but instead, she nodded. "All right. And maybe you'll get a little rest."

Carlisle smiled. "Maybe."

The door to the room opened again, this time allowing Tanya into the room with Alice and Mary Anne. Though he didn't realize it instantly, she apparently read the tired expression on his face, and when she spotted the bed in the corner, she was able to figure out what was happening.

"Are you going to be okay here?" she asked as soon as Alice was settled on the couch with Bella.

A heavy high passed Carlisle's lips. "I think so," he nodded.

"I can stay," she offered.

He shook his head. "You need your rest as much as anyone else. Esme's going to get a hotel room, and you should go with her. For the night anyway, until I can be sure the house is safe."

Tanya glanced across the room where Elizabeth was laying Michael down, and Esme was gathering Mary Anne so they could leave. It looked like Tanya wanted to argue, but instead, she leaned over Edward to kiss his forehead. She faced Carlisle with fresh tears in her eyes, and he held her as close as he ever had.

"I feel like this is partially my fault," she whispered softly. "I left him and Bella in house too. Maybe if I'd been more persistent that he go with me — "

"Don't blame yourself for something Jasper did," Carlisle pleaded. "He's the only one who should suffer the consequences. We're going to be fine. All of us. Just get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning."

She squeezed him and then leaned back, lifting her shining eyes to his before she smiled and moved to the couch to kneel in front of the girls.

Elizabeth stepped around to Edward's side across from Carlisle, also kissing his forehead and whispering to him softly. She stroked his hair, turning her attention to Carlisle and stepping around the bed to his side. She embraced him without saying anything, and it took all of Carlisle's strength not to break down again. Every time she touched him or held him or even spoke to him, it always made him wish for his own mother.

Now was no different.

"Everything's going to be just fine," she whispered. She leaned back to look at him and laid her hands over his cheeks. "We all have to believe that. Make sure you get some rest."

He nodded, and she kissed his brow gently.

"I don't want to leave," Mary Anne complained.

Esme shushed her. "Well, we're leaving."

Pouting, Mary Anne actually glared at Alice and Bella. "He's _my_ uncle," she claimed. "Why do they get to stay?"

"Because, Mary Anne," her mother admonished. "You've had him your whole life. It's time you learned to share, young lady."

She pulled Mary Anne to the door behind Elizabeth and Esme, but just before they left, Carlisle stood up from the bed.

"Esme, wait."

She stopped with Mary Anne in front of her.

Carlisle looked at Mary Anne, knowing why she was upset and deciding if she was going to share Edward with Alice and Bella, maybe it would be easier to include her as much as he could even if he'd never had to keep up three girls and an infant all at once. "If Mary Anne promises to not turn the volume on the television too loud," he said with a smile, "she can stay here for the night."

Esme inhaled and shook her head. "That's not really necessary," she argued. "And you'll have your hands full enough. I couldn't — "

"It's no trouble," he shrugged. "And it's just one night. Maybe this way, you'll be able to get a little rest too."

She exhaled and lowered her eyes to Mary Anne, who was obviously smiling as she clutched the back pack in her arms. "Well, as long as it's just tonight," she stipulated.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Of course."

Esme turned her daughter to face her and lifted her hands to Mary Anne's face. "You better be extra good tonight," she pressed. "If Carlisle has to call me just once . . ."

Mary Anne smiled wider and stepped forward to hug her mother. "I promise."

Slowly, Esme rose to face Carlisle. "I mean it," she said. "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded. "I will."

She turned to leave then, waving and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks," Mary Anne said to Carlisle.

"No problem, maestro. We both know if it weren't for you, I'd still be on my knees begging him to marry me."

She laughed softly and moved back into the room to sit on the couch with Alice and Bella.

Just like Jackie had said, another nurse from the ER where he and Edward worked, Maggie came to check on Edward at ten, and by then, the girls were all laying on the bed watching tv. Carlisle had since turned it for them to see since he didn't have a need for it, and with the volume down, he could concentrate on the plans he needed to make.

"Is there anything else you need, Dr. Cullen?" she asked him.

"Who's on call tonight?" he asked her as nonchalantly as he could.

"Dr. Alistair. Would you like him to come by when he's finished with his rounds?"

Carlisle nodded. "Please."

She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. "It'll probably be an hour or so, but I'll send him your way."

He smiled gently. "Thanks, Maggie."

She shrugged. "It's no problem. We're all just really glad he's going to be okay. I'll come back in a little while."

Carlisle watched her leave silently, sighing heavily and rising from the bed so he could sit on the couch by himself.

He didn't like admitting it, but there was no telling what Jasper was capable of doing now that he'd accomplished this. Carlisle couldn't take any chances, especially if he was going to be responsible for four additional people for an undetermined amount of time. There couldn't be any limitations to the way he kept his family safe. He would call the police back to the hospital if it was necessary to keep Jasper from coming back to finish what he'd started.

About an hour after Maggie left, Dr. Mac Alistair came into the room looking like he'd just come on to his shift since he was not only smiling and also still kind of upbeat despite it being after eleven o'clock at night.

"Carlisle," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing Dr. Alistair's happy face made Carlisle feel a little depressed, and it wasn't easy looking at him. But he needed someone to help him.

"I have a favor to ask you," Carlisle said with his head down. "It's important for the safety of everyone in this room, and since you're the doctor on call, I'm sure you're the only one who can do it."

Dr. Alistair sat on the couch next to Carlisle. "What do you need?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, lifting his eyes to Edward as he slept. "For tonight, and probably every night while Edward is in the hospital, I need extra security to screen all the hospital's visitors. At the very least, there need to be guards on the floor near Edward's room."

"Can you tell me why?"

Another surge of anger caused Carlisle to clench his teeth. "My . . . brother did this to Edward," he confessed. "And I'm afraid of what he might do. I can't take any chances with my family's safety. So I'd like for the security in the hospital to be increased, for at least a week."

Dr. Alistair sighed heavily. "I'll have to discuss it with the administrator," he said. "And it may take a day or two to put more security near all the entrances and exits, but I'll at least send a few guards up here in the meantime."

Carlisle bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back in a few hours to see how you're doing," he promised as he rose from the couch and then left silently.

"Uncle Carlie," Bella called rising from the bed and moving to where he was sitting. "I'm sleepy."

She climbed into his lap, and Carlisle leaned back into the couch to hold her as she laid her head on his chest and promptly went to sleep.

A security guard checked in on them half an hour after Dr. Alistair left, letting Carlisle know he would be at the nurses' station for the rest of the night while two of his colleagues did a sweep of the floor. Knowing they were there made Carlisle feel better but only a little.

Once Bella was okay to lay down, Carlisle asked Alice and Mary Anne to also lay down so he could turn down the lights for Edward and Bella. They grumbled but complied after a few minutes, and Carlisle turned the tv down before he moved to the crib where Michael was laying still awake.

Somehow, Carlisle was able to get Michael to sleep. It wasn't easy, but he realized soon after putting the girls down that all the excitement and yelling had made Michael unable to relax despite so many people holding him, feeding him and changing him. With the lights dimmed and the tv volume down, Carlisle did his best to soothe the infant to sleep as gently as he could under the circumstances.

Maggie checked on Edward just after midnight, adjusting his pain medication and putting up a new bag of saline. He stirred while she was working, and Carlisle sat on the bed next to him as she was leaving.

"What time is it?" Edward asked softly.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead and thread his fingers through Edward's damp hair. They'd cleaned it while he'd been sleeping, and it was now the deep copper shade he loved so much when it was wet. "After midnight," he whispered to Edward.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It doesn't matter," Carlisle soothed. "You need your rest."

Edward lifted his hand to Carlisle's cheek. "Are you . . . okay?"

A sad smile crossed Carlisle's face as he took Edward's hand in his to hold it tightly. "I'll be fine. As long as you're safe, I'm fine."

A minute or two passed silently, and Edward shifted in the bed restlessly. He widened his eyes, obviously shaking the last bit of sleep away, and he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the girls as they slept on the fold-up bed.

"I can't believe they all stayed," he said.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead still. "Well, they all love you. And we couldn't have kept Bella away even if we wanted."

A little grin creased his left cheek, and he grimaced, clenching his jaws.

"Are you still in pain?" Carlisle asked softly. "I can have Maggie turn your pain medication back up."

"It's fine," Edward groaned.

"It's not fine if you're in pain. Edward, please."

Edward squeezed his hand, still shifting slightly and turning his eyes to Carlisle. "I can handle it."

Carlisle took a deep breath, leaning in closer and kissing Edward's forehead. He hovered there a minute, whispering softly. "Why didn't you tell Tanya you were hurting earlier?" he asked.

The silence that followed should've worried Carlisle. It was important for Edward not to downplay his injuries, especially with as close as they'd come to him being gravely injured.

"It wasn't that bad at first," Edward admitted. "They were already giving me pain meds, and I didn't realize it was breaking through until I'd been laying here a little while."

Carlisle combed Edward's hair again, pressing his cheek to his forehead. "You scared me," he whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and for even the shortest time, I thought it was going to happen." He leaned back a little and looked Edward square in the eyes. "You're more important to me than anything else in this world. I swear I will do whatever it takes to make sure this never happens to you again. I was naive before, and I never thought my own brother would do something like this. I love you so much. It would kill me to lose you."

Edward nodded slightly. "I know. I love you." He lifted his hand to Carlisle's face, pulling him closer and kissing him even as he laid in a hospital bed with his chest wrapped up and his other hand in a splint to keep it from moving. This kiss was different from every one they'd ever shared.

There was the smallest measure of guilt within it, and as Carlisle leaned back, he saw the most apologetic expression on Edward's face.

"Did you see him?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Who? Jasper?"

"James."

Carlisle's pulse increased a little. "Why would I see him?"

Edward gripped the front of Carlisle's shirt tighter than he had in months. "Because Jasper talked to him. I don't know how he found James, but I think it's how he knew I was in the house alone. I think they were — "

"Watching us?"

Tears filled Edward's eyes as he nodded. "Carlisle, I'm scared. I don't think Jasper would let him, but what if he hurts Bella and Alice? And Annie?"

Carlisle shushed Edward gently. "It's okay. You're okay. There's a guard outside, and I'm here now. Bella and Alice and Annie are safe here."

"But you can't stay up all night," Edward cried.

"It's all going to be okay, baby," Carlisle soothed. "I'm here."

Edward cried another minute, grasping onto Carlisle's shirt and pulling him closer. "I'm scared," he breathed.

Carlisle stayed close, thinking of everything he'd said to Jasper and everything he'd seen in the last several hours. It didn't make sense for Jasper to seek James out, especially since it meant having to be in contact with the kind of man Jasper wouldn't like admitting actually existed. But if there was one thing that could've tipped the scales in Jasper's favor, this was it.

"Edward," he said once his boy had calmed down. "What did James look like?"

Again, silence followed, but this time, Carlisle knew it was because Edward was searching his memory for the answer.

"He was just under six feet tall," Edward recalled quietly. "He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. And he had a scar on his right cheek."

Realization caused breath to hitch in Carlisle's throat as he sat there.

An image of the man in the Armani suit from the restaurant flashed through his mind, and he knew what Jasper had done.

How had he not seen it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>With all the medical jargon, there was still so much story going on. I hope it wasn't too bad.<strong>_

_**So, no one has an opinion about a Jasper-central chapter? We already think he's that far gone. Hmm.**_

_**The surprises aren't over.**_

_**And I was also still wondering about some prequel-y type stories about our boys, so what do you think? I posted the first chapter if you want to head on over to my profile and check it out.  
><strong>_

_**See ya next time!  
><strong>_


	10. Whatever It Takes

_**I'm posting early again! This is good, right? I hope everyone's having a good weekend even though it's almost over.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, especially those who keep reviewing. And thanks for putting this in your favorites and on alert. **_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do like making Edward and Carlisle kiss, and I wish I could say I own these men, but the truth is, they own me. This is becoming increasing obvious since I can't work on any of my other stories but this one!**_

_**I have to thank my pre-reader, totorostories. She's awesome and never fails to tell me what she thinks.**_

_**See you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatever it takes<strong>_

Dawn broke to find Carlisle pacing the floor at the foot of Edward's hospital bed with Michael sucking a bottle from the nursery. Just to be sure, he'd asked a nurse from Pediatrics to check the little boy over since he was so fresh from the hospital. So much had happened since he'd been born. Carlisle wouldn't be able to live with himself if any of it began to affect Michael's health. Luckily, he was doing perfectly, and with that update, the nurse had given Carlisle a bottle and gone back to her rounds.

A little bit of sunlight was already peeking through the drawn blinds, illuminating the fold-up bed as Alice, Bella and Mary Anne all slept after their long day, and the tv had since been turned off. The only sound Carlisle had slept to was the steady beeping of Edward's heart monitor. Nothing had sounded so relaxing in all his life. It had also given Carlisle a chance to think about what happened next.

The morning shift started just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, and a new nurse relieved Maggie to help change the bags on Edward's IV drip. Even though Carlisle trusted that everything would be okay, he still watched to make sure nothing was different from the night before. He knew Jackie and Maggie, but there were still quite a few people — nurses, especially — who didn't like the fact that Edward and Carlisle were together. There were a few doctors as well, but most of them were surgeons and specialists. They hardly ever came down to the Critical Care Unit, so Carlisle wasn't worried. He was a good doctor, and Edward was a good nurse.

Some people were just closed-minded.

John checked on Edward at the end of his 18-hour shift, and Carlisle again fought his instincts that told him to do it instead of letting John. He fed Michael and laid him back in the crib they'd procured from the nursery, following John into the hallway so they wouldn't wake the room's other occupants.

"A lot of the swelling has gone down," John reported. "That's good, and all his vitals have improved. I take it he got some well-needed rest."

"Of course. He's stubborn, but I made sure he wasn't awake all night. He was so worried about Bella," Carlisle confided. "And Alice and Bella were so worried about him. My whole life is in that room. I'll do anything to make sure they're all safe."

John nodded in agreement, smiling as he spoke a little more informally. "We've had a lot of the staff asking to rearrange their schedules so they can help. Jackie, Tyler and Maggie especially. Carla and Nettie also. The chief and I agreed only members of the staff familiar with you and Edward would be allowed to change their shifts while he's up here. Mac told me that you were worried about security, so if you see someone up here who really shouldn't be, just tell the guard at the nurses' station."

Instinctively, Carlisle's eyes skimmed the floor he could see, only noticing the fact that it was a shift change and new people were everywhere. "I'll talk to Edward," he assured John. "I'm sure it won't be a problem, although I will admit that he's a little embarrassed about them rearranging their shifts for him. He knows why they want to, but he still doesn't like it."

"I'd feel the same way if it were me. I'm going to be off until tomorrow morning, but if you need anything, call me."

Carlisle reached to shake his hand. "Thanks. Really. We appreciate it."

John smiled and turned to leave.

Down the hall, Carlisle saw a petite redhead watching him, but so many people had been lingering the last several hours. She looked familiar for some reason, but Carlisle thought nothing of it, stepping back into the room and shutting the door.

Edward's first set of visitors came in the form of Garrett and Kate just after breakfast was served at nine. The orderly that took over for Tyler offered Carlisle a plate along with the girls, and they were all eating when Garrett and Kate came inside the room.

"Well, at least you'll get one meal today," Kate said to Carlisle as she sat next to him on the couch.

He smiled over his eggs and sausage, glancing at Edward and noticing the longing in his eyes. Slowly, he stood up and sat over the bed with his food, proceeding to uncover the plate in front of his husband and get the food ready for him.

"How long did John say he was going to be in the hospital?" Garrett asked as he sat on the couch with Kate.

"A week," Carlisle replied softly.

"And then we're going to South Carolina," Alice added from her spot on the bed as she ate with Bella and Mary Anne.

Kate and Garrett both smiled.

"Well, when I talked to the judge yesterday," Garrett said, changing the subject, "I didn't have any trouble explaining the situation to him at all. He wasn't hesitant in the slightest, so we definitely got a good judge. Now all we have to do is wait for the paperwork to be filed. Everything should be done by the end of next week. I was surprised he didn't ask any questions about Jasper."

Carlisle listened even as he helped Edward with the fork and then began eating his own food.

"I thought for sure we would have to go the long way around with Jasper being in town," Garrett continued. "I know Richard mentioned talking to his own attorney in Rochester."

"She called me," Carlisle confirmed.

"Did she ask about you or Edward?"

A sigh passed Carlisle's lips, and he put his plate on the tray in front of Edward. "She did," he nodded. "But I didn't tell her anything my father didn't already know. And I wouldn't discuss anything that had nothing to do with the girls. Beyond that, there wasn't much she wanted to know."

"At least it's almost over," Kate offered.

He couldn't agree with her. It wasn't that he didn't want all of this to end, but Jasper wouldn't give up so easily, especially if he'd gone so far as to find the man who'd beaten Edward bad enough to put him in the hospital for two weeks. Something in Carlisle's gut wouldn't allow him to relax until they were all away from the city where Jasper couldn't hurt anyone else. Carlisle wasn't even sure it was possible anymore.

The door to the room opened then, allowing Tanya in alone, and Carlisle chose that moment to stand up from the bed. He met her before she was more than a few feet into the room, speaking urgently.

"I need to talk to you outside."

She didn't argue, glancing at Kate and then Edward before she followed Carlisle.

"What's going on?" she asked, new panic laced through her voice. "Is everything all right?"

Carlisle walked as far from the room as he could, stepping into the empty lobby that overlooked one of the parking lots outside. "Everything's fine. Edward's doing better this morning, but it's something else."

She stepped around to be in front of him. "What else could it possibly be?"

"Jasper won't stop doing this," he said simply. "I know it. And while he's in Chicago, none of my family is safe. If I could leave with the knowledge that he'll let this go, I would. But I can't."

Tanya shook her head. "I don't understand. Why can't you?"

Carlisle's lips pressed into a thin line, and his nostrils flared angrily. "Because Jasper found the man who nearly killed Edward. And I saw him. If Jasper would go so far as to do something like that, there's no limit to what he'll do now that I've virtually disowned him in front of a room full of men who probably work with him."

She folded her arms over her chest. "So what are you going to do if you're here by yourself?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Make sure the papers for the adoption are finalized. Figure out how I'm supposed to convince Marcus to let me work until I know everything's safe. Tell myself I'm doing this for Edward so he won't be scared anymore."

"And why can't you do that in South Carolina?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but she continued.

"You're trying to be brave, and I understand that. You want to keep your promises to him, and you should want that. But if you do this now, you'll be opening yourself up to anything Jasper has planned. And it shouldn't matter if you embarrassed Jasper in front his friends or co-workers. You have every right to defend the people you love, and if he suffers from embarrassment, it's less than what he deserves."

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't let him hurt Edward again," he said. "And I can't give him the opportunity to hurt the girls or Michael. So much more could've gone wrong yesterday, and I can't take that risk again." He stepped closer to her and lifted his hands to her arms. "You have to take Edward and the girls to the house. As soon as John clears Edward, you have to leave the hospital with them."

"And then what? We'll hovel up in the house until Jasper decides it's not worth fighting you since you've already left yourself open for him to attack you next? I thought Edward's father was pressing charges. It's not for you to worry over anymore."

"I know my brother," Carlisle claimed. Then he sighed. "Or at least, I thought I did. I knew he hated me. I never thought he would want to destroy me. I don't know what I did to make this happen. I don't understand."

Tanya laid her hand over his arm to comfort him. "It's probably for the same reason Irina never understood me or Kate and why we were always closer to you as opposed to our other cousins. I'm surprised she hasn't stuck her neck out to help Jasper now. But I guess it's only a matter of time."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting Jasper have another chance to hurt the people I love, and right now that includes you and Kate and Garrett. Edward's parents and his niece. I can't let this happen again. And if Edward and I have to be apart until this is over, at least he'll be safe. He knows I would do anything to keep him from getting hurt."

"So you're willing to put all of that on the line just so Jasper won't have a chance to take another shot at everyone else except you?" she demanded.

"I can handle him," Carlisle assured her. "Please, Tanya. You're the only one who can do this. And I'll talk to Garrett and Kate — ask them to stay here with me so I won't be alone. This is the only way I can think of for Edward and the girls and Michael to be safe, and when it's over, I'll leave Chicago too."

She opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out. It was obvious she didn't want him to do this, but Carlisle couldn't allow Jasper to do anymore damage. This was the best solution he could think of to solve things in the long run. The short term consequences were all clear to him now. He didn't like it, and he was positive that Edward would hate it. Carlisle wouldn't be able to live with himself if something like this happened again. He could live with having to be away from Edward for as long as it took for this to be over.

Stubbornly, Tanya folded her arms over her chest, looking away as she spoke. "When?"

Carlisle sighed softly. "Edward will be in the hospital at least a week, if not longer. But if he improves enough, John will be able to release him. The sooner, the better." He paused and lifted his hands to her face. "I don't like it. I don't want this. But I can't let Edward get hurt again — not like this and not because of me."

Suddenly, Carlisle was thinking about when Tanya's parents had died. It had been a car accident a lot like Rosalie and Emmett, but her parents had died on impact. There had been no time for goodbyes or apologies or even 'I love you.' They'd just been gone. Only five years had passed, but it was no less painful than what Carlisle had felt losing his sister and brother-in-law who'd been closer to the kind of brother he'd needed his whole life. None of this could be reversed, and it couldn't be erased. If Carlisle was going to get through this, he had to make sure it didn't follow him for the rest of his life.

"Edward trusts you," Carlisle added. "And so do I. We need you."

She exhaled loudly. "All right," she agreed. "But you're telling him. He's your husband, not mine."

To that, Carlisle only nodded.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to tell Edward any of this.

Who was he kidding? It would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life.

Garrett and Kate had to return to their respective posts after sitting with Edward and the girls nearly an hour, and an orderly returned for the empty food trays just as they were leaving. Carlisle decided to help Edward with a shower while Tanya sat with the girls. The orderly brought him a change of clothes so he could get cleaned up himself, and it was with a heavy conscience that Carlisle closed himself and Edward inside the bathroom.

The IV stand aside, Edward was stiff and exhausted understandably, but he never complained, allowing Carlisle to sit him on the bench inside the shower stall before he said anything.

"What did you talk to Tanya about?" he asked softly.

Carlisle hesitated, contemplating the possibility of simply remaining silent the entire time they were enclosed inside the tiny space. In three years, he'd never felt so scared and worried about what he'd decided. A week earlier, everything had been so perfect. How could so much have changed in such a short time?

Uncertainty sliced through him as he began rinsing Edward's body. A blue transparent cover had been wrapped around his left arm, preventing water from damaging the splint keeping his hand immobile.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered.

A heavy sigh escaped as he spoke gently. "I talked to her about South Carolina," he began tentatively. "About her going with you and the girls and Michael."

Edward shook with a light set of chills, his skin erupting in chill bumps, and his right hand grasped the hem of Carlisle's shirt. "Going with me?" he repeated. "What about you?"

Again, hesitation overwhelmed him. He put the sprayer back on its handle, finding the shampoo and silently launching into his current task. Edward never let go of him, his knuckles grazing the exposed skin just above the waistband of his pants. The lather engulfing Edward's hair smelled nothing like what they used at home, lending a new smell that seared the inside of Carlisle's nose and tickled the back of his throat. It smelled clean, yes, but unfamiliar and disarming.

Once the shampooing was done, Carlisle took the sprayer to rinse Edward's hair. He tilted his head back, and though his eyes closed, Carlisle recognized the twitch in his mouth he always got when something was wrong.

"I have to keep you safe," Carlisle murmured softly, massaging the back of Edward's head as he finished. He opened his eyes.

"What about you?" Edward asked again, holding Carlisle's eyes with his own. "You — You can't stay here. Please."

Taking the conditioner in his hand, Carlisle refused to answer him, continuing in his task.

Edward's chest shook once and then twice, and Carlisle bit down his own tears when he realized his husband was crying.

He didn't want to do it this way. If he lost his composure now, he wouldn't be able to say anything he needed to so Edward could understand why it had to be like this for a little while.

The action of washing Edward's hair and then beginning to wash his body forced Carlisle to witness exactly how broken Edward really was. His knuckles on his right hand were bruised, and the bandages on his faces had only covered a small portion of the damage done. A wide expanse of his right side was bruised so badly it was purple and black. Seeing all of this only solidified Carlisle's decision.

Steam filled the inside of the bathroom as Carlisle finished, and he reached to turn the water off only for Edward to stop him.

"I can't be apart from you," he whispered against Carlisle's lips. "I can't let Jasper do this to us. Please."

With the sprayer in one hand and Edward's cheek in the other, Carlisle couldn't move. Water hit his back, and soon, he was soaked through to his skin. Edward leaned in closer to kiss him, still whispering as he let go.

"Let my father handle this," he begged. "The police won't be able to ignore him."

Carlisle exhaled over Edward's lips, leaning back to put the sprayer up so he could remove his wet shirt and then his pants. He helped Edward out of the shower stall, laying a towel over the toilet and then using another to rub over Edward's back and chest so they could put a set of scrubs on him. As soon as that was done, Carlisle stepped into the shower himself to clean off from a long night.

When normally at home where the water heater would start to lose heat, the water in the hospital room shower stall remained hot the entire time Carlisle stood under it. Closing the curtain was pointless. He and Edward had been showering together for over two years. It wasn't difficult to clean off less than three feet from Edward as he sat over the toilet with his head cradled in his right hand. The difficult part was wanting Edward in the shower with him but unable to pull him closer because he couldn't stand up without hurting himself again. And beyond that, halfway into the shower, Edward began crying again.

Carlisle shut the water off as soon as the soap and shampoo was all gone, pulling another towel on to dry off. Listening to Edward's sobs was like having an invisible force squeeze his heart and lungs until he couldn't breathe or think of anything other than making it stop, and the coldest feeling of his existence settled into Carlisle's gut as he pulled the pants and shirt left for him by the orderly. He knelt in front of Edward, lifting his hand under the splint to keep it elevated.

"Please don't do this," Edward whispered. He sobbed softly. "He wants you to do this. I can't leave you here by yourself."

"I won't be by myself," Carlisle promised. "I'll talk to Garrett and Kate. They'll stay with me until everything's sorted out, and then I'll come. I can't leave the city knowing he's still here. If I do that, he'll know where you are. It's not safe for us to go together."

"It's not safe for you to be here alone," he argued, his voice thick with tears. "If he talked to James, then it doesn't matter if I'm not here. You're doing exactly what Jasper wants. We'll be safer away from here."

"This is _our_ home. I want it to be safe for us to come back here. It doesn't matter what Jasper wants. When all this is over, we have to live here and work here. Whatever my brother came here to do, it's over as soon as you're away from the city, and he only has me to deal with. I can handle him."

Still, Edward cried, rubbing his forehead and raking his fingers through his wet hair before he sat up away from Carlisle. A muffled whimper escaped his lips as he wrapped his hand around the bruised side of his chest. "So it's more important for you to do this than it is to leave with me," he deduced.

Carlisle fought back his own tears, rising until he was on his knees in front of Edward and cupping his cheek gently. "It's important for me to keep you safe. You, Michael and the girls. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it. He's already hurt you, and he took Bella with no regard to her safety." He leaned in and laid his forehead against Edward's. "Baby, I'm so sorry this is happening. I wish I could change all this. The only way I can think of for you to be safe is for you to leave with Tanya."

Edward sniffled softly, allowing more tears to fall from his eyes. "But I can't leave — "

"I saw him, Edward," Carlisle exclaimed softly. "I saw James. Last night when I confronted Jasper about you and Bella. Wherever Jasper found him, he brought James here. I don't know why, and I can't risk you being here when the police find Jasper. It won't be for very long. You'll be in the hospital a week — maybe less. I'll be here with you, and we have plenty of people to keep the girls and Michael safe. After that, I'll deal with Jasper. Your father will help me."

The inside of the tiny bathroom was filled with Edward's sobs as he attempted to catch his breath. He wiped his cheeks and pushed Carlisle's hand away.

"I don't want to do this, Edward," Carlisle insisted.

"Then don't," Edward challenged. "Please. If you do this now, how much longer will it be before something worse happens?"

"I told you, I can handle Jasper."

"And when the police arrest him and nothing happens like before? He'll hurt you. I don't understand how this is going to make anything better."

Carlisle sighed heavily, settling back on his calves and allowing the dread overpowering him to fill his heart and his gut. "I just need you to be safe. I know it won't be easy, and it feels wrong for us to be apart. But you're all the matters to me. Tanya and Kate could take care of Bella and Alice, and I'm sure Esme and Elizabeth would look after Michael. They did an amazing job with you, so I wouldn't worry about him." He paused and lifted his eyes to Edward. "But it's you my life hinges on. If anything like this happened again because of something I said or did, nothing else would mean anything to me. My brother is a coward, and James is no different. Edward, we have to be the brave ones. We have to show them how wrong they are. We have to be strong now."

The pain in Carlisle's chest struck him so hard he couldn't get up for several minutes as he sat there and watched realization fill Edward's eyes.

They were supposed to be a unit — a team. Just a week earlier, they'd been talking about starting their own family. Now because of a situation neither of them had any control over, everything was threatening to fall apart.

It had to stop now.

Carlisle mustered as much of his strength as he could, rising slowly and helping Edward to his feet. They stood facing each other for a moment, isolated, anchored to each other by nothing more than the bond neither one of them was willing to risk losing. It was wrong for this to be necessary, but if Edward was going to be safe with Michael and the girls, it was the only way.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered. He knew it wasn't nearly enough to express the way he felt for Edward. Words were never enough. Carlisle hoped when this was over, he would again be able to show Edward how he felt.

More tears fell from Edward's eyes, and he bowed his head without saying anything.

There was nothing left to say as Carlisle helped Edward to the door and then back out into the hospital room where Tanya was sitting with the girls.

Almost immediately, Bella got up from the couch and ran to Edward. Carlisle didn't stop her, but he held Edward a little tighter so they wouldn't lose any footing when she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"Be gentle, sweetie," he said softly.

They all walked to the bed together, and while Bella waited, Carlisle helped Edward lay back over the mattress. He adjusted the pillows and then lifted Bella in his arms to set her over the bed. She lay beside Edward silently, settling in like there was no place she would rather be that right there at Edward's side.

Tanya stood up from the couch, stepping closer to Carlisle as she spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked, glancing at Edward.

He didn't have an answer for her, and he wasn't sure if he would ever have one at this point. "I need to go back to the house," he informed her.

"Why?"

"If I'm going to be staying here, then I need to bring back a few things. And we somehow have to convince Bella to go back to the house tonight so she and Alice can sleep on a real bed."

Tanya slouched her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest as tight as she could. "Easier said than done," she said sarcastically.

"Stay here," he pleaded, finding his keys and his phone. "I'll be back before lunch."

He moved before she could respond, leaning over Edward and kissing him gently. There were no words left to be said, and Carlisle moved to kiss Bella's cheek before he turned to leave the room.

"I love you."

Carlisle stopped as he opened the door, half-turning to look at Edward and smiling slightly. Less than a moment passed, and with his determination waning, Carlisle left with his keys and phone in hand.

Once outside the room and exposed to the world that had gone on while he'd been tending to his family, Carlisle took stock of his surroundings a second time. The redhead he'd seen before was gone. Somehow, her face had become burned into his memory, the same way James' had. He was sure he would never forget the face of the man who'd nearly killed Edward for nothing more than a petty idea of domination and submission.

"Dr. Cullen."

His attention was drawn to the nurses' station as one of the guards stood there with a manila folder in his hands. The man's dark hair was shorn, and his skin was a deep brown.

"Do you need something, Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

Carlisle glanced around again, taking in as calming a breath as possible before he moved toward the nurses' station. "It's Carlisle," he said, extending his hand to greet the guard.

A bright smile crossed his face. "Laurent. Is everything all right?"

"Everything should be fine," Carlisle said as confidently as he could. In reality, most of his confidence rested inside the room he'd just left. "But I have to leave for a little while, and I needed to make sure nothing happens while I'm gone."

"Eric and Laddie are making another pass of the floor right now," he reported. "So far, we haven't seen anyone suspicious. Dr. Alistair said to stop anyone who wasn't assigned to this floor, but since last night, we've only seen a few people who weren't supposed to be here. We sent them all back downstairs."

"Who were they? If you don't mind me asking."

Laurent pursed his lips, thinking. "A woman from OB. Probably 5'6", red hair, green eyes. She said she was just running an errand for her attending, but Eric sent her back to OB. He said he'd keep an eye out for her if she came back. The other two were from the ER, checking on other patients for Dr. Weber. They assured us they weren't aware of the new arrangements. That was just before the morning shift started. There's been no one else so far."

"The woman," Carlisle said. "What was her name?"

"Victoria Pratt. Do you know her?"

Carlisle shook his head once, glancing around again. "No, but if she's from OB, it's possible Edward knows her. Not all of our colleagues are as open-minded as Dr. Weber, and with Edward in the hospital, it's obvious he's become somewhat of a spectacle. I should only be gone a few hours, but if possible, keep an eye on Edward's room. Carla Scott is supposed to be keeping up with him, and the orderly who brought us breakfast. I know it doesn't seem fair, but I don't want anyone else from the hospital in Edward's room. Especially Ms. Pratt."

Laurent nodded. "Of course. I'll tell Eric and Laddie. It's going to be all right, Dr. Cullen. I know Edward from when he worked in the ER. He's a good guy. I don't want to see him hurt any more than you do."

"Good," Carlisle exhaled. "Thank you. I'll be back by lunchtime."

A light laugh escaped Laurent's lips, and with a little more ease, Carlisle stepped away from the nurses' station to leave silently.

As he left the hospital two things weighed more heavily on Carlisle's mind than anything else ever had. Even if Edward left Chicago and Jasper had to pay for what he'd done, there was still the fact that James was in the city. Carlisle didn't know what would happen if Jasper found out Edward was leaving. Would he tell James? Would Edward ever be safe while James was still roaming the streets like he'd done nothing?

The other thing that bothered him and made him even more nauseous than he'd been upon seeing Edward's injuries the night before was the fact that he had no idea what the house looked like. Esme had said there was a lot of blood. Just knowing that made the knot in his stomach tighten until it was nearly impossible to breathe.

Mid-morning traffic wasn't as bad as Carlisle had feared it would be, and it took him only ten minutes to get to the house.

When he pulled up to the curb behind Edward's Volvo, he paused on the sidewalk, afraid to move. Walking into the house would mean facing all of this alone, and he wasn't ready for that.

The sound of a car door closing drew his attention from the house to see Esme coming closer.

"Carlisle," she called, reaching his side in an instant. She looked like she'd gotten as much sleep as he had the night before, but she'd at least had the opportunity to change into her own clothes.

"Tanya called me," she explained before he could say anything. "She said you might need someone to help you with . . . everything."

Carlisle couldn't speak, turning back to face the house.

They stood there silently for another moment before Esme took his hand and pulled him forward.

"I'm right here," she promised.

He bowed his head, accepting her guidance in favor of holding his eyes on the walkway beneath his feet. With every step, lead filled his feet and then his legs, hindering his stride and making it even more difficult to climb the first steps as they appeared beneath his feet. It wasn't just fear filling his chest. Uncertainty and discomfort slammed through his body as he followed Esme to the porch and then the front door.

She didn't wait for him, twisting the door knob and then pushing the door open. Instantly, stale, heavy air polluted with dried blood knocked Carlisle between the eyes, scorching its way up his nose and filling his lungs before he even saw the puddle on the floor staining the archway into the living room. Esme caught him before he had the chance to stumble, almost carrying him to the stairs passed the blood to the first landing.

He had to sit down before they made it to the second landing, and she sat next to him, holding his hands and comforting him silently.

The pendulum clock in the foyer ticked ominously, echoing up to where he'd settled, and bile threatened to force its way up his throat. It took every ounce of control he possessed to not lose his composure. Esme never spoke, remaining still and present as he gathered what strength he had left.

"I should change," he said softly.

He glanced at her, noticing the comforting smile on her face and then rising slowly to continue upstairs to his and Edward's room. He heard her descending steps, thinking maybe she would wait for him at the door, but when he heard the water running in the kitchen, he realized what she meant to do. Someone had to clean the floor, and she'd obviously decided to do it herself.

Carlisle took slow steps to his room, entering with a heavy sigh that echoed off the walls and caused him to look around expectantly. But there was no one else here but him. Without pausing, he removed the shoes and scrubs he'd acquired at the hospital, finding a pair of jeans and sweatshirt before he pulled on a pair of running shoes. There wasn't much else for him to do but pack, so he grabbed a couple of bags from the bedroom closet and began searching for everything he would need.

He made sure to get plenty of jogging pants and t-shirts for Edward, packing underwear and socks before he folded the other clean pair of jeans from his side of the dresser into a bag for himself. Carlisle figured with enough improvement, Edward would be able to leave the hospital by the midweek, and he didn't want much time to pass between then and Edward leaving Chicago with Tanya. Anything the girls and Michael would need could be packed once Edward's prognosis was better. Right now, the important thing was to have as much on hand so Tanya would be able to leave from the hospital.

Carlisle forced himself to grab the left-over shampoo and conditioner from the shower. He didn't like taking it from the bathroom, but he wanted Edward to have something personal in the hospital if it helped him feel like this wasn't permanent. Two extra toothbrushes and a new tube of toothpaste completed his grazing in the bathroom, and Carlisle left his and Edward's room with two bags and an even heavier cloud hanging over his head than there had been upon his entrance.

This was only temporary. He had to keep reminding himself of it all the way back down to the foyer where Esme was already drying the wood floor of her cleaning solution.

Lemon-scented Pinesol wafted through the air, covering up the semi-regurgitating odor that had caused him into near convulsions. No longer was the large dried stain present over the floor, but an unsettling feeling prevented Carlisle from commenting on her work.

"Did you get everything?" she asked.

While avoiding eye contact, he nodded.

She stepped closer to him. "The police have already been here," she revealed. "After last night, and those two detectives talking to Ed, my father lit a fire under their asses. There were forensic people here all night and early this morning collecting evidence. It's okay," she promised, touching his arm lightly.

He yanked his arm away almost like she's shocked him, and in a basic way, she had. Carlisle took a calming breath, closing his eyes from the room and unconsciously clenching his jaws. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know you wouldn't clean this up unless it was okay. I just — I can't — This happened because of me."

A soft whimper squeaked out, followed by a shaking sob, and Esme took the bags from him before stepping forward to comfort him the way he'd done for her the night before. Carlisle latched onto her immediately, planting his feet to the floor and desperately trying to keep from breaking down completely. It wasn't easy.

Esme never spoke.

The silence was broken when Carlisle's phone buzzed from his pocket, and he stepped away from Esme to answer it, seeing Tanya's name highlighted across the screen.

"Is everything okay?" he asked immediately.

"Uncle Carlisle," Alice said. "Can you bring my laptop?"

He exhaled heavily, releasing the tears in his eyes and then pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Alice." He cleared his throat softly. "I'll bring your laptop."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay," she said, her happy voice causing his throat to tighten slowly. "Bye."

She hung up before he could, and he huffed, ending the call reluctantly.

Esme sprang into action without him saying anything, moving into the dining room where Alice's laptop was still setting. She packed it up and met him as he picked the bags up. Neither of them said anything as she nudged him out the front door, locking it behind her and then easing him down the front steps.

"I'll follow you back to the hospital," she said as she helped him into his car and then hurried back to hers.

For several minutes after she closed his door, Carlisle sat there without moving. He didn't turn the car on or even put his keys in the ignition. He didn't want to move forward without knowing he and Edward would survive this. It was the only way he knew it would be worth it.

How could any of this be worth anymore than what they'd already suffered?

* * *

><p><em><strong>You have my word that this is will be the last gut-wrenching, how-can-you-keep-doing-this chapter where the boys are literally taking the brunt of the bad stuff. <strong>_

_**Little happy moments are on their way, and I'm working on my chapter with Jasper. I know it's not going to be easy, and I know it's believed that he's gone too far, but I promise to surprise you.**_

_**And while we're down here, I've started my prequel-y outtake of a story. It's one of those "how they started out" type stories and will chronicle Carlisle and Edward's life before they met each other.**_

_**I know we love Carlisle and Edward together. But I couldn't stop the idea of seeing how they started out as teenager from crowding my head. And I've already planted little clues for you.**_

_**So give it a shot and tell me what you think. Go here - http : / .net / s / 7775606 / 1 / Rainbows_Storm_Clouds_Outtakes_Part_I (remove the spaces first)**_

_**Next chapter's ready, just have to get it edited.**_

_**See ya later!  
><strong>_


	11. Where the Heart Is

_**I keep my promises, and there will be some cute moments in this chapter that have been a little lacking in the last few. **_

_**It's a little shorter too, but don't worry, I have a lot of stuff to write for this story. Quality should definitely make up for quantity.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I love making Carlisle and Edward flirt and hold hands. And now they own me.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I love writing this story, and it makes me happy that other people are loving it too.**_

_**Big thanks to my pre-reader totorostories. She's awesome.**_

_**See you at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where the Heart is<strong>_

The inside of Edward's hospital room was a little fuller than it had been when Carlisle had left, and when he and Esme stepped inside with their bags, he was surprised to see Carmen and Eleazar visiting with Edward. Carlisle was astonished to see Edward smiling.

Everyone in the room turned as Carlisle and Esme entered, and Bella jumped up from the couch beside Tanya, running to Carlisle before he was five feet inside the room. He caught her easily, rising with her in his arms as Carmen and Eleazar stepped in to say hello.

"We got on the earliest flight we could find," Carmen said, embracing Carlisle around Bella and kissing his cheek. "We want to do anything to help."

"You're here," he said simply. "That's all that matters."

She nodded and smiled, and instantly, Eleazar took her place, reaching for Carlisle's hand.

"I spoke to Masen," he revealed, meaning Edward's father. "I told him if there's anything you or Edward need, I'm at your disposal. The police won't be back-logging this one any time soon."

Carlisle grasped onto his hand. "Thank you."

Finally, he made it to Edward's bed, setting Bella down and leaning over to kiss Edward. "Did you finish breakfast?" he whispered.

Edward nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"I brought you some clothes," he announced gently. "We'll change you after everyone's gone."

Another nod. "Okay."

Carlisle leaned back then, helping Bella onto the bed.

"I don't want to go," she complained, pouting.

Carlisle stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I know, sweetie, but you can't stay at the hospital either. Everything's going to be okay now, and once Edward's better, you're all going to South Carolina."

The frown on her face intensified, and Edward reached out to pull her closer to him. "It'll be okay, baby," he whispered. "When this is over, we'll get to spend so much time together, you'll get sick of me."

She avoided kissing his cheek, pressing her lips to his neck. "Not possible," she vowed.

Edward squeezed her gently and then released her so Carlisle could set her back down to the floor. Tanya moved in slowly.

"Come on, honey," she soothed, pulling Bella toward the couch and then turning to where Alice and Mary Anne were both using her phone to listen to music. "Come on, girls. We're gonna go to the house to get you all freshened up and fed, and then we'll come back after lunch."

Mary Anne and Alice both stepped up to kiss Edward goodbye before they reluctantly followed Tanya and Bella out of the room.

Carmen and Esme sat on the couch together while Eleazar turned up the volume on the television as it broadcasted the weather. Once Carlisle was sure Edward was comfortable, he stepped around to Michael's crib to check on him.

Without batting an eyelash or holding his breath, Carlisle changed Michael's diaper and put him in a clean jumper before he moved around to sit in front of Edward. He adjusted the bed to help Edward sit up, and together, they watched Michael quietly.

"I almost didn't get him to sleep last night," Carlisle whispered. "He missed you."

Edward sighed heavily, caressing Michael's cheek. "I'm just glad he's okay. I was worried this would set him back too far."

Carlisle leaned in and kissed Edward's brow. "He's perfect. Just like you."

Tilting his head back, Edward nudged his nose against the inside of Carlisle's cheek to look at him, but he didn't say anything, only holding Carlisle's eyes and communicating silently.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. It would take all his strength, but this would be over as soon as he could make it. Then he whispered. "Just know that when you go, my heart goes with you."

"And I'll make sure it's safe," Edward promised.

"Doesn't it make you wish there were more men like them in the world?" Carmen commented to Esme from the couch loud enough for them to hear.

Carlisle laughed, and Edward discreetly latched onto his waist along with the hem of his shirt.

It was lunchtime not that long after Carlisle came back to the hospital, and even though Carmen and Eleazar had just arrived, they decided to let the two men eat quietly together while heading over to the house with Esme to make sure everything was all right with the girls. An orderly who informed them that Tyler would be taking over after lunch offered to get Carlisle a plate. His distaste for hospital food aside, Carlisle was glad for the consideration. At least he wouldn't have to order out.

"We'll be back with the girls," Esme said to her brother, embracing him as gently as she could before she also said goodbye to Carlisle before leaving with her cousins.

" . . . currently it's 56 degrees and sunny," a cheerful brunette reported from the television. "Back to the news desk."

Carlisle reached for the remote to turn down the volume.

"Yesterday, a Chicago man was attacked in his home in West Ridge. Police investigating said this was a random attack, but they have leads on a suspect and the victim is currently in stable condition at Cook County General hospital. When ask to identify the victim, police gave no comment. This is the third attack in the area, but police are saying this incident is unrelated to the previous disturbances. We'll keep you updated."

The pause in his movements and edge in the woman's voice made Carlisle smirk annoyingly, turning the volume down and then changing the channel to find a sitcom. "Random," he repeated. "Sure."

He put the remote away, turning to face Edward. The calm expression on Edward's face disarmed him, shifting his attention from everything that had happened so far to the beautiful man in front of him. Though Edward's eyes were still slightly bloodshot, the viridian hue was ever present.

"So what's with the serene disposition?" Carlisle asked softly. "Not that I'm complaining, but — "

"One of us has to keep a calm head," Edward insisted. "And every time Esme looked at you before John said everything would be okay — Every time she said your name, I knew what she was doing. No one else is responsible for this but Jasper. Even if he manages to weasel his way out of this one, I'm not letting him pull us apart. I swear."

Leaning as close as he could without being on top of his husband, Carlisle rested his forehead against Edward's. "I swear too," he whispered, his lips brushing against Edward's.

Gently, they kissed despite Edward being in a hospital bed. A contented sigh passed his lips as Carlisle let go but didn't lean back. "And you're right. It's not safe here for the girls or Michael — or maybe even me. I don't like it, but you're right."

Carlisle smiled teasingly. "And exactly how did that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar," Edward admitted.

The room became quiet outside of them continuing to sit and kiss, and Edward wrapped his free hand around Carlisle's shoulder to keep him close.

"You're all that matters to me too," Edward whispered. "Even more than Bella, though she comes in a close second. And you promised me I wouldn't lose you. So I'm gonna hold you to that."

Relieved, Carlisle lifted his lips to his boy's brow. "Baby, you're gonna have me the rest of your life," he swore. "That much I can do with absolute certainty."

Edward squeezed his shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

Listening to Edward allowed a lot of the tension in Carlisle's body to dissipate. He'd been so worried about messing this up in so many ways, but the fact that Edward wasn't having it made him feel so much better about this. He still didn't like it, but he felt like everything would hopefully turn out for the better now.

"And I only have one complaint," Edward announced, leaning back enough to lift his eyes.

Carlisle leaned back warily. "What?"

Teeth caught the corner of Edward's mouth as he still held on. "They had to cut my wedding ring off," he confessed as fresh tears welled in his eyes.

The sad look in Edward's eyes only lasted the minute it took Carlisle to find his resolve, and he leaned in closer to whisper.

"Then I'll just have to get it fixed," he promised. "Do you still have your engagement ring?"

Edward nodded, and slowly, so did Carlisle.

Lunch came in the form of two plates filled with Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans and a cup of mixed fruit. Two little cartons of milk completed the meal, and even though Carlisle made a face, he still sat on the bed with Edward to eat.

Jackie and Tyler both checked on them while they were eating, and while she checked all of Edward's vitals along with his IVs and fluids, Tyler brought in a set of fresh sheets for the fold-up bed.

"I could order something special for the two of you if you want," she offered while writing on Edward's chart.

Carlisle gave the food left on his plate a meaningful look before he lifted his eyes to Edward. "Babe?"

"Doc's is usually open," he suggested. "The baked chicken doesn't have too much sodium in it."

Jackie nodded, writing still but then jotting down what he said before she replaced his chart over the end of his bed. "I could probably sneak that passed Marilyn," she shrugged. "And maybe I'll take the side entrance so she won't see."

A grateful smile spread across Carlisle's face. "Thanks."

"No problem. I knew you two were going to be trouble when I met you," she joked. "Be back in a few."

She left, and Edward put his fork down.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked softly.

He shrugged. "I can't eat anymore."

Only half the food was gone, and Carlisle moved the tray away so he could reach out for Edward. He laid his hands over his husband's face to feel his skin. "Are you sick to your stomach?"

Slowly, Edward shook his head.

"You're a little warm," Carlisle said, rubbing his forehead and combing his finger's through Edward's hair.

He couldn't fight his instincts anymore, leaning back for Edward's chart to see what Jackie had written.

"Temp is a little high," he recited mechanically. "But your pulse and respiratory look good."

"Please put that back," Edward chastised. "I think I'd know if anything was wrong."

Carlisle slowly put the chart back, leaning over Edward with a smile. "Well, I am a trained professional."

Edward shifted in the bed, leaning back in his pillow. "An _off-duty_ trained professional," he shot back. "Please be my husband. Not my doctor."

Only a few inches separated them as Carlisle leaned closer. "You're in a hospital bed, babe. I don't think Jackie would appreciate it if she walked in on us."

Edward's skin flushed as he laid there, extending his hand and grasping onto Carlisle's shirt again. "I'd be willing to risk it. But right now, I'd settle for you helping me change — and maybe take out my catheter."

Carlisle balked mockingly. "And what about me not being your doctor?"

"Baby, I doubt John would want to do that. And I'd much rather you did it than Jackie." Then Edward pouted. "Please."

Mocking aside, Carlisle scoffed and then smiled. "Can you get out of bed by yourself?"

Slowly, Edward sat up to face him, holding his right side. "Grab my bag," he groaned.

Carlisle tried not to laugh as he gathered the bag he'd packed for Edward, the IV stand and then carefully collected Edward's urine bag. He grabbed a pair of gloves and pressed the _call_ button. Edward glared but laughed with him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really," Carlisle admitted with a gloating smile as the door opened to let Jackie inside.

"Okay, boys," she chided with a playful expression. "I have rounds. What can I help you with before I go?"

"Well," Carlisle began, "you can bring me the stuff to take out his catheter, and you can make sure he doesn't do anything funny until I'm finished."

The knowing look in her eyes caused Edward's blush to deepen, and Carlisle cupped the back of his neck gently.

"Sorry, babe."

Jackie left momentarily, returning with everything they'd need before she opened the bathroom door to step inside with him.

The whole procedure took probably two minutes, and Jackie stood with her arms over her chest while Carlisle was knelt in front of Edward doing the, uh, dirty work. After the catheter was out, she emptied the urine bag and disposed of all the supplies they'd used. She never said anything to Carlisle about having to watch him or why she thought it was funny that he needed her to keep an eye on Edward. She left the bathroom with her trash bag to throw it away in the bin outside the room, and Edward almost immediately stood up in front of the toilet to piss.

Carlisle stood by silently, washing his hands and finding all of Edward's things while he waited.

"God, I hate those things," Edward groaned as he finished and then pulled his shirt off to toss it out of the room. "Why do we even use them?"

Carlisle laughed softly. "Uh, because sometimes we have patients who are unconscious and have no control over their faculties. And if we didn't, we'd be cleaning bed sheets and bed pans all the time."

"Whatever you say. I'm just glad the damn thing's gone."

He stepped up to the counter beside Carlisle to wash his right hand.

"So you're obviously doing a lot better," Carlisle marveled. "Does anything other than the usual stuff hurt?"

Edward sighed softly, glancing over his own body in the mirror. He lifted his right arm, highlighting his ribs and then lifting his left hand to keep it elevated. The grimace on his face told Carlisle that many things were still hurting, and it was only a small miracle that none of it had been fatal.

"I'll never look at bruises the same," Edward confessed quietly.

"Do you need a sling for your hand?"

Edward smirked. "I'd actually like a new hand, if it's not too much trouble."

Carlisle smiled as he lifted a clean shirt to pull it over Edward's head. "And some new ribs and fresh cheekbones, right?"

The blush that had been present over Edward's face faded quickly as he paled, and Carlisle held his arm up before stepping closer to brace Edward against him. Edward groaned and clenched his teeth.

"Ugh, maybe I am gonna be sick," he complained.

Standing in the tiny bathroom made it difficult for Carlisle to figure out how he was supposed to do this, but he managed to lower Edward back down onto the toilet.

"You don't have to be walking around so soon," Carlisle soothed. "It's okay."

"No," Edward shouted. "It's not fucking okay!"

Slowly, Carlisle knelt in the floor, watching Edward lean over with his head between his knees. Several minutes passed, and Edward huffed, sitting up with his head cradled in his right hand.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just — I have to start moving around, or I'll get stiff. I have to help Tanya once we get to the house, and I won't be any good to her if I can barely move from being in bed all week. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine."

Carlisle gently laid his hands over his husband's knees. "Baby, I know you want to help, but I don't want anything to happen to you that we could've prevented by taking it easy. It's just for a few days."

"I can get to the bathroom by myself," Edward griped. He reached out and gripped Carlisle's shoulder. "Just help me with my pants."

A little smile creased his left cheek, and it was Carlisle's turn to blush as he rose slowly and helped Edward to his feet.

It was obvious to Carlisle that a speedy recovery was on its way as he crouched down in front of Edward to help him step into the jogging pants waiting for him. Whether it was left over from the catheter or something else, Edward was semi-erect, and jostling him around to pull the pants up only seemed to intensify the remnants of whatever had caused it.

As soon as the jogging pants were in place, Edward wrapped his arm around Carlisle's shoulders and pulled him closer until their torsos lined up to their hips. "You can play doctor with me any time," Edward giggled, kissing Carlisle lightly and then gently easing his tongue into the mix. "Just not officially, or anything. I think you'd be too distracted."

Carlisle shivered harder than he had since the last time he and Edward had been so close. He didn't want to do anything that would interfere with Edward's recovery, but standing there in his arms made Carlisle feel like it really was just the two of them in this whole mess with Jasper. It didn't matter if turned the whole world against them. The only thing Carlisle cared about was standing right in front of him.

"Once this is over," Carlisle whispered, "we'll play doctor for as long as you want."

Again, Edward giggled and kissed him. "We should make an appointment," he joked.

Slowly, the semi-erect shaft in his pants became harder, and Carlisle began to lose his resolve to focus on Edward getting better. Although, it wasn't like he was getting worse.

A knock on the door startled them both, and Carlisle leaned back to look at Edward.

"Are you boys in the bathroom?" Elizabeth called through the door.

A soft sigh passed Edward's lips, and Carlisle kissed his forehead. "We're in here. Give us a minute."

It got quiet, and Edward groaned.

"Oh, I'll need more than a minute."

Carlisle smoothed his hand over Edward's unruly hair. "You're definitely better," he chuckled, kissing Edward once on the lips and then stepping back to help him with the IV stand.

It took a few minutes for Edward to regain as much of his mobility as possible before Carlisle pulled the door open so they could leave the bathroom. Elizabeth was waiting on the other side with a bright smile on her face as she stepped closer to her son.

"Oh, my gosh, baby, you're walking around," she gushed, wrapping her arms around him.

Edward held her in his right arm. "It's okay, Mom," he whispered.

She didn't release him for another minute, kissing the side of his neck and then stepping back so Carlisle could help him to the bed. It was then that Carlisle saw Edward, Sr. and another man in a dark suit with a bright red tie.

The new man looked a little familiar, but only because Carlisle realized he was Edward, Sr.'s attorney, Max. His black hair was smoother than usual, and the creases in his dark skin gave away his age. But he looked as ruthless as Edward, Sr. on a good day.

"You're looking good, Ed," Max said, obviously sarcastic as he gazed upon Edward's injuries.

Edward snickered. "Thanks, Max. Believe me, I wish I felt as good as I look."

"Don't be silly," Elizabeth chided as she moved around to his other side to help him settle over the bed. "You're going to be better in no time."

Carlisle pulled the blanket up over Edward's legs, settling back in the chair next to the bed as Elizabeth fussed over her son.

After a solid minute of silence, Edward's father spoke decidedly. "Max and I just got back from the police station," he reported. "And we made sure they wouldn't release any personal information while they're doing their investigation. Max is going to sit on top of them until they get their feet out of the cement pooling around them."

Max chimed in immediately. "And I already gave them my order to disclose from Judge Crowley's office. Anything they find, they have to tell me, or they'll all sit in a cell for the night."

Edward didn't reply, pressing his lips together and reaching for Carlisle even as his mother continued to fuss. Without saying anything, Carlisle sat up at Edward's side and took his hand.

"I've also arranged for you to give a statement to district attorney," Edward, Sr. revealed. "They'll have to do a full disclosure, but once that's finished, they'll have everything they need to make the assault charge stick — if nothing else I have planned."

A exasperated breath passed Edward's lips as he held Carlisle's hand tighter.

The room fell silent as Edward's father laid out his plans to have the full extent of the law brought down on Jasper. It wasn't that neither Edward nor Carlisle _weren't_ interested in what happened while they were in the hospital, but all Carlisle knew was that he wasn't going to let Jasper or James hurt Edward or anyone else he cared about.

"Dad," Edward said. He paused and then look at his father. "What do you mean? A full disclosure. I already told the police what happened."

"And now you'll tell the DA," he amended. "They'll need documentation of your injuries, and a forensic officer from the Crime Scene Unit that went to the house will collect those later today. We're not missing anything this time, Ed."

Edward bit his lip, blushing again, and Elizabeth spoke up.

"Take it easy, honey," she chastised. "He's only been in the hospital a day."

"And every day that passes will make it more difficult to make sure it's done right. I have the police chief's attention, and while I do, I'm taking complete advantage of it."

"Great," Edward muttered.

More silence followed, and the door opened after several minutes, allowing Tanya and Esme inside with the girls. Carlisle moved around Edward's bed then, making room while he checked on Michael. So far, the little boy wasn't making himself known too much unless he needed to be fed or a diaper change.

It didn't look like he was going to get any rest or enough attention while he was staying in the hospital. The only thing Carlisle could think of was for Tanya to go ahead and take him to the house tonight where he could get some real rest. Edward wasn't going to like that at all.

"We've got a full house in here now," Tanya said, guiding Bella and Alice into the room as Mary Anne clung to her mother. "This is probably the most packed room in the hospital right now."

It was only one in the afternoon, but Carlisle could already see it was going to be nearly impossible for Edward to get much peace during the day. While he could, Carlisle kept up with Michael, allowing everyone else to visit with Edward. Tanya drifted around to his side, noticing his tension and commenting on it.

"He's only been in the hospital one night," she said. "You look like shit."

He smirked. "Thanks."

She smiled and shook her head. "I didn't notice before, but did you get any sleep last night?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not really. But I'll get some tonight when it's just me and Edward. So, um, I need you to take Michael home with you tonight — when you go back to the house with Bella and Alice."

Her smile faded, and she leaned back to look at him, confused. "Are you sure?"

"He barely got any sleep last night too," he admitted. "There's too much going on, and I think he — You just need to take him back to the house when you leave. It won't be easy, but it's just for a few days until Edward is good enough to leave the hospital."

Tanya turned her attention to the middle of the room where Bella and Alice were currently fawning over Edward like they hadn't seen him for days. "Do you think he'll get better in that amount of time?" she asked softly.

"He was just out of bed," Carlisle said with a smile. "And he got to the bathroom almost by himself. I think he'll be almost back to his normal self in a few days."

"And if he's not?" she wondered.

He blinked. "Before this morning, I probably wouldn't be able to say," he said. "But now, he's gotten most of his determination back. He's my Edward, no matter what Jasper says or does."

The smile she'd had previously returned, and she lifted her hands to grasp onto his arm. "You really are just so amazing," she complimented. "It's no wonder nearly everyone of us who knows you prefers to be around you."

Carlisle blushed, laying his hand over hers even as he held Michael.

Everything Tanya said was true, but Carlisle had never thought of it that way. His mother had been understanding — from the first time he'd told her about Charlie and Jane — and it was more than he'd expected. Most of his family knew he was honest and loyal, if not very protective of the people he loved. But Carlisle had never endeavored to have their loyalty in return. He supposed it made sense.

Now the only thing Carlisle could think of was making sure it wasn't misplaced, and he couldn't help but wonder where it had all gone wrong with Jasper. It shouldn't have mattered to him at this point, but it did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper's chapter is up next, and I hope you'll read it with as open a mind as possible. It'll probably be this weekend when I post it.<strong>_

_**Writing this chapter with Carlisle and Edward was a little more like the way they're supposed to be, so it was fun to write.**_

_**Also, I still have my outtakes to post, so if you want to head on over to see how it all started for Carlisle, go here - /s/7775606/1/Rainbows_Storm_Clouds_Outtakes_Part_I (Copy and paste).  
><strong>_

_**Next outtake should be posted later today or tomorrow.**_

_**See ya next time!  
><strong>_


	12. Damage is Done

_**Okay, here it is. The first chapter from Jasper's perspective, and yes, that means there might be more.**_

_**I'm hoping to have him progress slowly, but having your brother scream in your face and disown you in front of a room full of people has to have some sort of lasting effect, right?**_

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I get a little giddy when I read them!**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do own the way they act, and let's be honest, they all own me now.**_

_**Thanks also to my pre-reader totorostories.**_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damage is Done<strong>_

The morning after having his older brother embarrass him in front of a room full of guys from the magazine, Jasper felt different. His brother was still gay, and Jasper still didn't understand that.

But he was different.

The fact that two detectives were now looking for him didn't help matters, but Jasper had asked to be left alone upon arriving at the hotel where his boss kept a room for business purposes. After Carlisle had shown up and screamed in his face, it had apparently shaken something loose.

Jasper had always known his older brother was different from the other guys in their school, and it had always been easy to tease him despite being younger. But Carlisle had never been violent. He'd always walked away.

What could be so special about Edward for his brother to change?

Admittedly, Jasper had never intended to get into a fight with Edward. But he'd shown up wanting to make sure his nieces would be all right, only to discover Isabella in Edward's arms with wet hair, and he'd snapped.

The snide remarks and insults were really the only defense mechanism Jasper possessed to keep the people he worked with from knowing how confused he was that his own brother was married to another man. He didn't want many people to know that nearly every member of his family was closer to Carlisle, but it wasn't something he could exactly hide when his brother confronted him so loudly.

Now that Jasper was sitting in a private office inside his boss' Chicago building, he could barely think about work despite it still being only Saturday. No one had ever been so pissed at Jasper, and even though he and Carlisle had never seen anything eye-to-eye, this was the first time they'd nearly come to blows. Even when their mother had died, they'd tried to be cordial with each other. What made it worse was that Carlisle was right. Rose had hated Jasper since before she'd gotten married, and her husband Emmett hadn't been that close to him either.

Jasper's phone chimed from his desk, and he picked it up to see a message from James.

"_Where the fuck are you?"_

Jasper ignored him, turning his phone off and absently feeling his skin crawling from the nape of his neck to his gut.

That was the worst situation Jasper had ever found himself in, and he had no idea how to get out of it. While it was true that Jasper thought there had always been something wrong with Carlisle, what was becoming obvious to Jasper was the fact that James wasn't only violent. He was also sadistic and crazy. Jasper was already regretting ever finding him.

The day of the funeral, after having that fight with Edward and Carlisle, Jasper had blindly believed he was doing something good for his nieces. He'd made calls all afternoon and into the next morning before finding James Preston running a night club in Los Angeles. The idea of talking to someone like James initially repulsed Jasper, but he kept telling himself he was better than Carlisle and this was just one of the things he had to do to change the outcome of what his brother was attempting to do.

James had remembered Edward instantly, and all Jasper had done was promise him a lot of money and maybe the possibility of confronting Edward himself. Jasper didn't really know the extent of everything that had happened between James and Edward except what he'd been told in the last few days, and he'd thought he would have enough time to talk to the judge about putting a stop to the adoption. But he'd been too late. He hadn't been pleased about that, but Jasper couldn't let that bother him now.

Right now, he had a deranged asshole thinking they were partners or friends, and he'd never intended for that to happen.

A knock came at the door to the office, and Jasper looked up from the papers in front of him as the secretary stepped inside.

"Mr. Cullen, there are detectives here to see you."

Jasper sighed heavily. "Show them in. Thank you, Yvette."

Momentarily, she was replaced with two tall men wearing nearly identical cheap suits. One man was obviously older than the other with blond hair and a know-it-all smirk on his face, and the younger one was brunette with a glint in his eyes.

"Jasper Cullen," the blond said. "Detective Charles with the Chicago PD. This is my partner, Detective Randall. We've been looking for you since last night. We have some questions we need to ask you about your brother-in-law, Edward Cullen."

Jasper fought the uneasy feeling that threatened to overwhelm him at the sound of hearing his name combined with Edward's.

Detective Charles spoke before Jasper had the chance.

"Guess you thought you were being a tough guy," he said. "Taking that little girl after you attacked your brother-in-law. Too bad for you he's pressing charges."

Jasper didn't mean to laugh, but before he could take it back, the other detective spoke.

"She's six years old," he reminded Jasper, his voice elevated slightly.

Clenching his teeth, Jasper glared at him. "I know that. And if you have anything worthwhile to say to me, you can do it through my attorney."

Detective Charles pursed his lips. "So you're not denying that you attacked Edward Cullen and took Isabella McCarty from his house after you left him in a pool of his own blood."

"That house belonged to _my_ grandfather," Jasper argued. "It's a part of _my_ family. Not Edward's. And no, I'm not denying it. I didn't go there to fight with him. He — "

"What?" Randall asked. "He provoked you? I think his injuries say otherwise."

"He kicked me in the balls and punched me in the face. If that means he provoked me, then I guess so. And like I said, you should be talking to my attorney."

Charles shrugged. "It's okay, Randall," he said. "He thinks what he did was justified. All we need is a judge to sign the warrant, and we'll be back here to arrest him. And there's _plenty_ of evidence."

Annoyance flooded through Jasper's body, and he was about to stand up to get a drink when the door opened to allow in his attorney, Caius.

"Detectives," Caius said, "I believe you are disrupting my client in his place of business. I don't think you should be talking to him without me present, not that you should be talking to him at all. He's done nothing wrong."

Randall scoffed. "Yeah, well, we've got an attack victim in the Critical Care Unit at Cook County General who says otherwise."

Caius moved around to stand next to Jasper. "Nevertheless, anymore questions you have will be directed through me. Mr. Cullen isn't submitting to any of your interrogations at this time. Come back with a warrant."

Charles continued to smirk. "Oh, don't worry. We will."

Jasper kept his head down as the detectives left, and as soon as they were gone, he got up and stepped over to the mini-bar in the corner.

"Imagine if I hadn't gotten here in time," Caius snapped. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Jasper griped. "But I guess they already talked to Edward. They were bound to show up eventually. Don't worry. I told them to talk to you."

"And not a moment too soon. Fuck, Jasper, what the hell were you thinking going over there? I told you I could handle the judge."

Jasper gulped down the cognac in his glass, clearing his throat and staring out of the window that overlooked Lake Michigan. "Yeah, well, you didn't do your job. So what do I do now?"

Caius scoffed. "Get in your time machine and go back to before you showed up in town," he grumbled. "You shouldn't have come here. You had no business coming to Chicago, but now that you've done this, I'll do my own investigation. Honestly, you couldn't just walk away?"

Feeling the need to justify the fact that he'd gone there for a good reason, Jasper clenched his teeth again. "He was there alone with my six-year-old niece. I don't like him, and I don't trust him. I didn't mean to fight him, but I lost it."

"Oh, so temporary insanity," Caius mused, "right? You snapped?"

"Actually, yes," Jasper shouted. "Is that so impossible to believe?"

"With your attitude? Yes, and no. And who is this James who keeps calling my office asking if you have the authority to wire him money from the company's account?"

His skin crawled again, and he downed another glass of cognac. "He's not supposed to be calling you," Jasper said angrily. "And I already set all that up. I don't know what else he wants from me."

"Who is he?" Caius asked again.

"Nobody."

"Jasper," he chided.

"He's just some guy who knew Edward when he was in college. There was a file in the county archives about an attack on him six years ago. I found James in Los Angeles a few days ago."

"And?"

Jasper exhaled, putting his glass down and turning to face Caius. "I told him I'd pay him if he came to Chicago to help me stop the adoption."

The look of reproach on Caius' face was enough to make Jasper grimace.

"It was a mistake, and I know that now. I told him I just needed him to talk to the judge about Edward, but the day he got here, he wanted to know where Edward lived. I wouldn't tell him, and I said he'd have his money by Monday if he just did what I told him. And then the judge called my father and asked him to come in about the adoption. I don't know how, but I knew it was over. So I went to the house. I just wanted to talk to Edward. I swear."

Caius chuckled. "And exactly what were you planning on saying to him? Were you going to ask him about married life? I've heard those people have interesting . . . relationships."

The condescending tone in Caius' voice pissed Jasper off in a way it never had in the last ten years since Carlisle had come out to their family. For the first time in his life, Jasper felt the need to defend his brother.

"My brother's one of _those_ people," he argued, glaring at Caius in a way that made the older man step back.

"Relax, Jasper," Caius shrugged. "But do you really think a judge is going to care that you didn't go over there to fight? The other angle is easier to argue."

Jasper scoffed. "And exactly what angle is that?"

"You thought your nieces weren't safe, and you were willing to do anything to keep them safe. Edward was in your way."

"I don't think so," Jasper shook his head. "I panicked. And I had to put her somewhere James wouldn't find her. Just tell them the truth. I know I screwed up. That's the important thing, right?"

"Yeah," Caius replied sarcastically, "right. Except if you do that, you'll probably end up doing time for assault and kidnaping — if they don't bump up a charge to attempted manslaughter. Just let me handle this, okay? If the DA is building a case to get a warrant, they'll be in touch with me. They won't bother you again."

He listened to Caius leave, his confusion for his behavior increasing as he stood there wondering exactly what was wrong with him. He'd never wanted to defend Carlisle before. Whatever his older brother had ever done, Jasper had always figured he deserved the insults and hate directed at him.

But it was different now.

Everything was different.

Once he was left alone again, Jasper tried to get a little work done, but his mind kept wandering. He kept thinking of what Carlisle had said the night before. It had never really bothered him for his brother to call him out on any of his bad qualities. Jasper had almost always given as good as he'd gotten. The fact that nearly every member of their family had stood beside Carlisle after he'd come out had never really meant much to Jasper, but it mattered now.

Jasper still didn't understand how Carlisle could do any of the things he'd heard about the last ten years of his life, but now that he was really thinking about it, Jasper began to realize there wasn't anything he could do to change his brother's decisions. He didn't know if he could accept it, but Jasper didn't want to let it bother him anymore.

Now if he could just get rid of James.

The afternoon was almost gone, and Jasper planned on returning to the company's hotel room. Just as he was about to leave, Yvette came back through his door.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a man and woman here to see you. He said you were expecting him."

An image of James flashed through Jasper's mind, and he felt his skin crawl again. For a solid minute, Jasper thought about telling her to send them away.

"It's okay, Yvette," he said instead. "Just don't go anywhere until they leave, all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He hurried to put all of his work away, making sure James didn't see any of the articles he'd been reading. While Jasper had only read one piece about Edward being attacked, the news on James was far more extensive. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to get James off his back about bringing him to Chicago for something that wasn't going to happen anymore.

With his door propped open, Jasper heard the shuffle of new shoes over the hardwood floors outside his office along with hushed whispering that got louder the closer it got to him. Remembering that James had told him about a girl he knew in the city, Jasper wasn't surprised to see her step into the office with James as he wore a new Armani suit and a new Omega watch on his wrist.

Jasper smirked. "I see you're not wasting the money I sent you," he said briskly.

The woman with James grinned and her diamond earrings glimmered even in the artificial light of Jasper's office. James smiled smoothly, unbuttoning his jacket and settling into the leather chair in front of Jasper's desk.

"Why waste it?" he shrugged. "I'm not paying for it." He nodded to the woman. "You remember Vicky."

Jasper nodded stiffly. "Nice to see you again."

Her vibrant red hair was pulled back from her face but still looked like a frizzy mess at the back of her head, and her jade eyes sparkled vividly. Jasper noticed that she looked a little more done up than she had the last time he'd seen her a couple of days ago, especially wearing a Donna Karan dress. She smiled when Jasper acknowledged her, but she didn't speak.

"What the fuck have you been doing all day?" James asked — more like demanded.

"Uh, working," Jasper replied. "And why do you care? You got your money, obviously. And you barely had to do anything for it. What are you still doing in Chicago?"

James' dull blue eyes scrutinized Jasper to the point he had to look away, and the instant he did, a bark of laughter echoed around the room.

"Oh, I'm not going to leave my gravy train to his own devices," the impossibly psychotic man chuckled. "And I sure as hell ain't leaving without getting everything you promised."

Jasper tried not to look angry, but it was difficult enough to listen to James talk like they were acquaintances or even friends. And the fact that there was more than one meaning dripping from his words made Jasper wish he'd told Yvette to send James and his friend away. Enough had already gone wrong. The last thing Jasper needed was another visit for the police because James decided to go off on his own where Edward was concerned.

Normally, Jasper wouldn't care about anyone else but himself. But every word Carlisle had shouted in his face kept playing over in his head. He didn't want to provoke a repeat performance.

"I never promised you'd have a chance to see him," Jasper warned. "I said _maybe_, and that was when I could've stopped the judge from signing off on my nieces' adoption. It's over. I don't need you here anymore, and unless you want to feel the full force of the Chicago police department on your ass, I suggest you leave while you can."

Saying this didn't appear to make James happy. In fact, the longer he sat there, the look of insolence on his face increased by ten. "You called me, remember?" he demanded incredulously. "And I came. Now I'm not leaving until you deliver on the conditions I agreed on before I flew out here on a goddamn red-eye flight to this God-fucking-forsaken shithole of a city that doesn't even have a place for me to get a descent piece of ass!"

Jasper grimaced, still sitting at his desk and feeling the lump in his stomach grow by a hundred. "Well, based on the fact that you found _her_ in this shithole, I don't really give a shit if you can't find the kind of ass you're looking for," he spat. "And it's a good thing I didn't have to hold your fucking hand while you bought that suit or that watch. Odds are you would've embarrassed me out of the store. Don't talk to me like I can't have my attorney throw you into a goddamn prison cell for bribing me and then trying to threaten me!"

The sneer that flickered across James' face reminded Jasper so much of his own, and in that moment as he stared James down, it became painfully clear how crazy and stupid this entire endeavor had been.

For nearly a minute, it looked like James was going to come out of his chair, and when he stood up and took a step toward Jasper, Vicky stood up to stop him.

"Come on, baby," she cooed. "The last thing we all need is two Alpha Males hosing down the floor with testosterone. Remember what we came here to tell him."

James smirked and pursed his lips annoyingly.

Jasper leaned closer, folding his arms over his desk. "Tell me what?"

When James didn't speak, Vicky turned to Jasper.

"Dr. Cullen had them modify the checkpoints in the hospital," she relayed, like Jasper was supposed to know what that meant. "And there are guards patrolling CCU where your brother-in-law is being kept."

Jasper shrugged. "So?"

Before she could continue, James bellowed. "So I want you to follow through on what we agreed. And you make it happen before the end of the week, or the Chicago police will be the least of your worries."

Even in a two thousand dollar suit, James looked like a thug, and Jasper didn't doubt for a single moment that he handled his business like one. It was clear that getting rid of James wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped.

"Now if you'll excuse me," James taunted, mimicking the action of buttoning his cuff links and buttoning his jacket. "We have dinner plans."

Less than forty-five minutes after arriving, James tugged on Vicky's arm and turned to leave the office. She glanced back at Jasper, her forehead creased with concern as she was pulled toward the elevators. Jasper watched, even more confused than he had been before they'd shown up, and now he had two problems.

Was he supposed to warn Carlisle, or did his older brother already know the psychopath was in town and obviously out to pick up where he'd left off?

The plain idea and images James conjured made Jasper more than just queasy. He'd been dealing with gay men since he was eighteen when Carlisle had come out to them. But James wasn't just a gay man. He was violent and clingy, and he clearly held grudges worse than a caged animal. Jasper realized now that was exactly what James was — an animal. If Jasper didn't at least attempt to do something about getting James out of the city, there was no telling what kind of damage he would do, and not just to Edward.

Normally, Jasper wouldn't have cared about his brother's . . . husband. But this wasn't just about that anymore. There was nothing Jasper could do to reverse this. He couldn't take it back, but now it was spiraling out of control.

"Mr. Cullen."

He jumped slightly and looked up to see Yvette there with her own concerned expression.

"Should I call security to escort you to your car?" she asked, meaning for Jasper to be safe as he left.

Jasper looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost six, and the sun was already setting. "That won't be necessary, Yvette," he assured her. "But you can take one of them down with you. Send Afton up when you see him, and he'll take me back to the hotel."

She hesitated for a minute, bowing her head. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. Good night."

He nodded that it was okay for her to leave. "Thank you, Yvette."

She left silently, and Jasper stood up from his desk to get another drink.

While he waited for the driver, he pondered the shit that had happened just in the last week. He wanted to think it was somehow his brother's fault that this had happened, but he couldn't. And he wanted to blame his father for being soft, but he didn't.

Without realizing it, Jasper kept thinking about Edward. The way Edward held Isabella and tried to protect her. The way nearly every member of his family, save one, had literally flocked to Edward's side now that he was in the hospital.

Jasper had never been in love. He'd never had anyone in his life to care about or fight for. Was that what it was with Carlisle? Was it love?

"Mr. Cullen."

He turned to see Afton at the door, and though he couldn't shake these thoughts from his mind with a simple gulp of alcohol, Jasper was ready to leave the office.

For the first time is his life, Jasper wished he had someone to go back to, like Carlisle did. But now he knew it was too late for him to wish that.

It was just too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, before we pass judgement on a lot of Jasper's thoughts, I'll just say what my plan in all of this is (especially since I don't usually do this).<strong>_

_**Jasper isn't the villain. Can we all guess who that is?**_

_**Anyway, all I ask is that you keep an open mind and try not to blame Jasper for the way he thinks. Yes, he's a bastard for attacking Edward and taking Bella.**_

_**My hope though is to show that he's not really the bad guy.**_

_**So what do you think? Possible?**_

_**Ooh, also, don't forget to check out the prequel-y story I've started chronicling our boys from the earlier days. If you read it, drop me a line and tell me if you want to see more. Trust me, it gets good.**_

_**Aaaand, I still have my ideas for a new story on my profile. I think I might make a poll. Go here to see it all - .net/u/2446556/alexajaye (Just copy and paste)**_

_**See ya later!  
><strong>_


	13. Days Like This

_**Okay, so people weren't very responsive to Jasper. I see I have a lot of work to do with him. I'll work on it.**_

_**I'm still thankful to those of you who were brave enough to tell me what you thought. I don't like messing with these two anymore than you do. I love these boys!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading, and many more thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**_

_**Also thanks to my pre-reader totorostories. She's right along with everyone else on Jasper. I'll have to convince her too. ;-)**_

_**As usual I don't own Twilight, but I do own every cute, indescribably amazing moment with my boys here. They've stolen my heart.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days Like This<strong>_

Carlisle made a point of leaving the room when the forensic officer and the DA showed up to talk to Edward. He knew everything was going to be okay now, and the last thing he needed was sitting through a difficult questioning. It also probably had a lot to do with the fact that the forensic officer had brought a camera to document Edward's injuries. The purpose of this was obvious, but Carlisle couldn't watch.

Edward seemed to understand, and while Esme sat with her brother, Carlisle helped Tanya get the girls and Michael in her SUV now that they'd worked out a semi-workable schedule for the next few days. Bella was still resistant, but she understood that it was for just a little while. Alice promised Carlisle that she would help Tanya with Michael.

"And plus," she said as he strapped her into the back seat, "it means I get to spend more time with Michael."

Carlisle smiled and leaned in to kiss her head. "That means a lot to me, Alley Cat," he said more sincerely than he ever had. "But let Tanya do most of it, okay?"

Alice nodded. "I will."

He stepped back and closed her door, moving up to front passenger door where Mary Anne was sitting.

"You girls are going to be okay overnight, right?" he asked, folding his arms over the side as the window set opened.

"We'll be fine," Tanya promised from the driver's seat. "You just take care of Edward, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Nine o'clock," he reminded.

She nodded and put the car in gear.

Carlisle absently touched Mary Anne's nose before stepping back to watch them leave. A part of him left with them, and for a minute or two, Carlisle didn't move.

While he was sure that only a few days would pass before they could leave, the important thing now was for them all to have some semblance of a schedule. The girls and Michael needed a normal time to eat, sleep and otherwise be regular kids, and that couldn't happen in the hospital. With any luck, they'd all be able to adjust in time for Tanya to take them to South Carolina.

The amount of time it took for all this to be finished was another matter altogether. Leaving Chicago only meant that neither Jasper nor James would have an opportunity to hurt Edward or Michael and the girls, but that didn't mean anything would get easier. There were still lawyers and proceedings to get through, and even though Carlisle didn't want to go through any of that alone, he would much rather the rest of his family be safe as opposed to them being in the line of fire.

After a few more minutes of standing there and pondering, Carlisle took the elevator back up to CCU. Despite only really helping Edward around his hospital room, Carlisle was tired and looking forward to good night's sleep. He didn't know how he was going to do it without Edward by his side, but he kept telling himself that it was necessary until most of Edward's bruises were gone — or at least more healed before they chanced anything more than a few kisses or a tight hug. The cast and sling around Edward's left arm was something else entirely, but Carlisle knew they would manage.

Just as he was stepping off the elevator to the Critical Care Unit, Carlisle saw the DA and the forensic officer in the hallway talking to Esme and Edward, Sr. It looked like they were finished, and for once that day, Carlisle was grateful that this part was over. He made his way around to where they were, trying to keep his expression blank even though all he wanted was to eat and get some sleep.

Esme turned to him as he approached her, pulling him into a tight embrace before she even spoke.

"You see the girls and Michael off?" she asked softly as her father and the DA continued talking.

Carlisle nodded, and she leaned back to look at him.

"You look so tired," she commented.

He sighed heavily, not wanting to complain with everything already happening.

"Goodness, Carlisle, just go lay down already," she ordered with a smile.

He didn't argue with her as she pushed him to the door of Edward's room, smiling graciously and then stepping inside quietly.

Edward was sitting up in the bed, his hair all messy and sexy as Elizabeth sat in a chair beside the bed watching the television. Carlisle moved to the bed and sat down next to Edward.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Edward shrugged. "I just got my picture taken — a dozen times over. I'm a little hungry, but dinner's soon, so maybe Jackie will come through."

Carlisle took Edward's hand in his, squeezing gently and then leaning closer to kiss him. "It'll be like our first date all over again."

Edward blushed, but before he could say anything, the door opened to allow Esme and Edward, Sr. into the room.

"Carlisle," she chastised, still smiling. "You need to sleep."

He laughed quietly, kissing Edward's temple and then rising to step around the bed to where the fold-up bed was setting in the corner.

His and Edward's eyes were locked the whole time, even while Esme and Elizabeth said goodbye so they could get to the house to help Tanya.

"We'll check on you tomorrow, baby," Elizabeth assured her son. "Get some sleep tonight, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I will. I promise."

Esme replaced her momentarily, hugging Edward and kissing his cheek lightly. "You be good," she pressed. "And don't wake him up. He needs his sleep too."

Edward laughed. "I won't wake him up," he swore.

She glanced at Carlisle and raised her eyebrow, warning him.

Slowly, he conceded, sitting on the bed as he still watched Edward. He laid down reflexively, shutting his eyes before Edward said goodbye to his father. He was asleep in seconds.

It felt like only a few minutes passed before someone was nudging his shoulder, and Carlisle opened his eyes resistantly.

"Come on, old man. Your dinner's cold."

He recognized Jackie's voice, seeing her above him in the dim light of the room, and she smiled before helping him sit up.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

She laughed once. "You made me walk all the way to Doc's to get your dinner, and then you fell asleep on me," she teased. "You could've told me you were dead on your feet at lunch time. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Carlisle sighed heavily, lifting his eyes to the rest of the room and seeing Edward asleep. "What time is it?"

Jackie lowered a tray to his lap. "Almost ten. You were sleeping when I brought your food, and Ed threatened me within an inch of my job if I woke you. We can save this for later," she gestured to the food.

While still coming out of his nap, Carlisle thought absently about whether the girls were in bed and if Tanya would be able to put Michael down.

"Carlisle," Jackie said again.

He looked at her. "No, it's okay. I'll eat. Thanks for waking me."

"Enjoy your chicken," she grinned, rising and moving to the door.

"Jackie," he called, and she stopped. "Did you — they save Edward's ring?"

She stood silent, obviously wondering what he meant before she spoke. "I'll find out," she nodded.

"Thanks."

Despite wanting to listen for Edward in case he woke up, Carlisle turned the television on while he ate to find a movie to watch. The news came on, and there was another piece about the attack on Edward — though they still had no identification on the victim or the scene of the attack.

Carlisle was again reminded of the fact that his own brother had done this, and he lost his appetite quickly, throwing away what was left of his food and opting to sit in the chair next to Edward's bed while the weather was reported. Absently, Carlisle found himself thinking of the day he'd told his parents and Jasper that he was gay.

It hadn't been a very joyous day, especially with his mother arguing with his father and Rosalie arguing with Jasper while Emmett stood with Carlisle in the middle of it all. It had been the first time Jasper had ever called him any kind of hateful slur, and though Carlisle's father hadn't followed suit, the look of disgust in his eyes had been obvious. The big surprise that day had been Carlisle's mother.

She'd defended him even more valiantly than he'd expected her to, and it had been her fighting for him that made Carlisle feel like everything was going to be okay. Up to that point, Carlisle had felt the worst weight on his shoulders from keeping it from the rest of his family regardless of anything Rosalie knew. The fact that Carlisle's mother had accepted him no questions asked had meant everything to him then.

He and Edward had just begun to get serious when she got sick. The cancer had hit her body so hard that she'd never had time to go through chemo or rehab. She'd barely gotten to know Edward, but it had been clear that she liked him. He would sit with her at the end of his shifts, and Carlisle had appreciated it more than he could ever say. The day she'd died had been the worst day of his life until this happened.

"Why are you watching the sports' segment?"

Edward's hoarse intonation broke Carlisle from his thoughts, and he turned the volume of the televison down before turning to see his husband laying there half-asleep.

"Hey," he whispered. "You should be sleeping."

Edward smiled lazily, laying his right hand over Carlisle's cheek. "So should you."

Carlisle sighed softly, pressing his hands to the bed beside Edward's pillow. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I had to eat my food cold."

" 'Sokay," Edward said shaking his head. "You needed it after being up all night with Michael. Guess this means we really will have to take turns."

A smile tried to play its way across Carlisle's face, and he leaned in closer to kiss Edward's forehead. "I'm sure by then we'll already have a schedule."

The room got quiet, and Carlisle leaned back to see a grin on Edward's face.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," Edward said shaking his head.

"Tell me," Carlisle pleaded.

Edward bit his lip gently. "I was thinking about the night I moved into the house. We ordered pizza and ended up on the couch watching ESPN. They were showing old baseball games from when I was a kid."

A soft laugh bubbled up Carlisle's chest. "I remember that night. You ended up getting heartburn the next morning."

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't — "

Carlisle leaned in and kissed Edward, halting the teasing accusation. Gently, he eased his tongue along Edward's bottom lip, recalling how perfectly he and Edward had fit together that night — and that had been before they'd had sex in the house for the first time.

"_Did this couch come with this house?" Edward asked as he laid in Carlisle's arms on the massive couch in front of the flat screen tv they were watching._

_Carlisle laughed softly in his ear. "Maybe." He paused. "Maybe not."_

_Edward turned his head to look at Carlisle. "And exactly how did you find out this couch would be big enough for the two of us?" A smirk crossed his face._

"_Well, I had to guess," he admitted, adding, "and I might have asked the sales guy to help me."_

_Mock surprise flashed across Edward's face as he turned to face Carlisle. "You didn't," he chastised sarcastically._

"_Maybe," Carlisle whispered again, leaning in and kissing Edward gently. "Maybe not."_

_Slowly, he lowered his hands down to Edward's waist and then cupped his ass to pull his closer. Edward groaned, leaning into Carlisle tellingly and leaning his head back to give his boyfriend the access he wanted to the taut neck being presented to him._

"_You did a good job," Edward moaned softly._

_Carlisle nibbled on Edward's Adam's apple, rubbing his ass through his jeans and pressing his crotch against Edward's. His boy was already hard and getting harder by the second, and Carlisle felt a light go off in his head._

"_We should christen it," he suggested._

_Edward lowered his chin, opening his eyes to look at Carlisle. There were no words to be said — only a questioning in his eyes._

"_First night in the house," Carlisle grinned mischievously. "First time on the couch. Just you and me."_

_Despite initializing their playing, Carlisle was content with Edward taking the lead. They'd only just begun having sex, and so far, Edward had almost always initialized it. _

_Only a few seconds after Carlisle's revelation, Edward turned him to lay back on the couch. A year ago, it wouldn't have been comfortable for Carlisle to have the weight of another man on top of him, but with Edward, the last year had been a long string of firsts. Their first kiss had been in a cleaning supply closet at the hospital while they'd both been working the graveyard shift during a snow storm. Their first date had been on the Medicine floor after Edward had gone through emergency appendectomy surgery. The first time Edward had gone down on him had been in the hospital showers after a long, exhausting surgery. Ironically, their first time having sex hadn't been anywhere near the hospital, but . . ._

_Now they were having sex on a couch for the first time._

_Edward sat up once Carlisle was settled, straddling him and pulling his shirt up over his head. Carlisle allowed his eyes to drink in every creamy inch of Edward's perfect skin, settling for only a few seconds on the scar above where his appendix had been before he extended his fingers to stroke the soft hair over Edward's belly._

"_You look so perfect," Carlisle marveled._

_A light laugh fell from Edward's slightly parted lips as he leaned down and pressed his hands to the couch beside Carlisle's head. "I could say the same thing about you," he whispered, kissing Carlisle and licking his lips gently._

_A minute passed as they kissed, the only background noise provided by the tv as it still played an old baseball game. Neither of them thought to mute the tv or turn it off. Neither of them cared. Edward slid his lips and tongue over Carlisle's chin to his neck, nipping at his skin and lowering his hands to the hem of Carlisle's shirt. Quickly, the fabric separating them was gone, and Edward began his slow trek down Carlisle's torso._

_He paused at his nipples, licking and sucking on them. Only a small smattering of hair covered Carlisle's chest, tapering to a thin line down his belly into his pants, and Edward paid close attention to the breath coming out of Carlisle's mouth in short rasps. He nudged his nose around the inside of Carlisle's navel, licking it and worshiping it as completely as he could while unbuttoning and unzipping Carlisle's pants._

"_Edward," Carlisle gasped._

_His dick was hard and throbbing even though very little attention had been paid to it, and when warm air seeped into his underwear, Carlisle couldn't stop the whimper that escaped. With Edward's past, they'd had to take everything slow, and it had actually been probably two weeks since the last time they'd fucked. Edward had gone down on him the previous day, and they'd fooled around in bed this morning before work._

_But Carlisle knew — like Edward — exactly what _christening_ entailed, and he didn't want to finish before he had the chance to be inside his beautiful boy._

_Edward laid light kisses along his belly, cupping his erection and rubbing it through his underwear. Carlisle bit into his own lip and grasped onto the couch arm to keep from yanking out any of Edward's beautiful auburn hair. Suddenly, the waist of his pants slipped out from under his ass, replaced by the coarse texture of the couch cushions less then a second before the front of his pants was pulled from his cock._

_Air hitched in Carlisle's throat, and he opened his eyes just as Edward extended his tongue to lick the underside of his dick. Hot chills slid up his torso to the nape of his neck, and Carlisle moaned again._

"_Oh shit."_

_Edward didn't pause as he still straddled Carlisle's legs, wrapping his hand around his cock and then pressing the tip of his tongue along the slit as pre-cum seeped out. He teased Carlisle a little, only nipping at the pulsing head before he leaned back with his hand stroking languidly._

_Cool air danced around the tight tip of his cock, sending even more chills over his body, and Carlisle whimpered softly._

"_Oh fuck, come on," he pleaded._

_Edward smiled and leaned forward, encompassing Carlisle's head with his lips and taking him into his throat without pause. Carlisle arched his back reflexively, reaching for Edward's head and threading his fingers through that rich auburn hair._

"_Oh yes. That's it!"_

_Lazily, Edward closed his lips around Carlisle's shaft, rubbing the underside with his tongue and grazing his incisors along the top gently. Carlisle felt his chest and shoulders flush with fresh blood as he laid there at Edward's mercy, but honestly, nothing short of that would ever feel perfect enough._

_Edward stopped just short of making Carlisle cum, leaning back and straightening up to his knees. It took only a few seconds after that for Carlisle to follow him and undertake the task of disrobing Edward completely. The buttonfly of his jeans popped open easily, and Carlisle leaned forward, laying his mouth over the scar marring the right side of Edward's belly. Slowly, he moved his mouth to the soft hair and then the waistband of Edward's boxer briefs._

_He uncovered Edward's firm ass and then pulled the jeans down his thigh along with his underwear as the semi-erect shaft inside sprang free. Edward groaned, gripping the back of the couch and Carlisle's shoulder for balance._

_As Carlisle leaned back to wrap his hand around Edward's cock and began stroking, Edward idly caressed a scar over his left shoulder left behind as a reminder of the night he'd decided to get into the car with his drunk boyfriend and another girl they'd both known. Carlisle hadn't told Edward a lot about Charlie or Jane, but the scars were difficult to hide in the shower, so he'd told him enough to satisfy his curiosity._

_His tongue snaked out over his bottom lip, licking Edward's throbbing head and teasing him the same way he'd been teased. It was difficult to pull Edward's jeans all the way down without making him lift his knees, but soon, the denim was pooled around his spread ankles so that nothing was separating them from making the couch theirs. Idly, Carlisle began stroking Edward's crease, taking moisture from his mouth and spreading it over the clenched hole he found there._

"_Relax, baby," Carlisle whispered, kissing Edward's belly and rubbing his ass cheeks gently._

_After a calming breath, Edward nodded, signaling for Carlisle to get the lubricant and a condom. It was easy to do since those very things were now residing in the end table in the event something like this might actually happen._

_Surprise flickered over Edward's face, and Carlisle kissed his skin to soothe him._

"_It's okay," he promised. "I thought you might want to . . . down here. So I got some more so we could leave the stuff in the shower."_

_Edward leaned down to kiss Carlisle more completely than he had since the day before, smiling against his lips and whispering. "You're such a boy scout," he teased._

_Carlisle blushed. "Only with you, baby. I swear."_

_As delicately as possible, Carlisle flipped open the cap of the bottle, allowing enough to drizzle onto his fingers before he reached out to continue stroking Edward. A little smile creased Edward's cheek as they kissed, and he arched his back much like Carlisle had until his body was rocking with each and every one of Carlisle's movements._

_Tongue and teeth fought for control, and hands and fingers gripped and rubbed shoulders and ass cheeks as Edward scooted closer to Carlisle so that his cock was pressed between them. He groaned and sighed, wrapping his arm around Carlisle's shoulders so their faces were pressed together. It was at this point that Carlisle gently slipped the tip of his finger just inside Edward's ass hole._

"_Holy fuck," he moaned against Carlisle's lips._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Edward nodded, arching his back and allowing the length of Carlisle's finger inside him. "Oh, don't stop," he cried._

_Carlisle stroked his slick finger along Edward's crease, sliding his tongue and then his lips along his beautiful boy's neck to his shoulder. With his free hand, Carlisle began stroking Edward's hard cock, eliciting a strained cry from Edward's parted red lips._

_Smooth skin continued to fill Carlisle's slippery fingers as he began kneading Edward's ass cheek to further relax him so he could slip two fingers inside Edward's hole. The soft hiss that followed threatened to stop Carlisle completely, but Edward's fluid movements kept him going._

"_I love you so much," Carlisle whispered close to Edward's ear before he closed his lips around the lobe beneath them. _

"_Oh, you better," Edward groaned._

_Finally, three fingers fit inside Edward's ass, and his movements became less fluid and more hurried. Carlisle could see he was close, increasing his strokes over Edward's cock and then pulling him closer to line them up as his own dick remained at attention from being so close to his beautiful boy._

"_Are you ready?" Carlisle soothed. "Are you ready for me?"_

_Edward held onto Carlisle tighter, bringing his mouth down to connect lips and tongue. Three or four seconds passed as Carlisle ripped the condom out of its foil and then rolled it on as smoothly as he ever had. _

"_I'm ready," Edward whispered against Carlisle's lips._

_He pressed his forehead to Carlisle's, gripping his shoulder and lowering his hand to Carlisle's waist._

"_Fuck me," Edward ordered._

_Chills shook Carlisle's body as Edward's words hit him, and he waited no longer than it took for him to position the head of his cock at Edward's ass hole. Care had to be taken so he didn't go too fast, but as the tightness sheathed him, it was difficult to wait until he was completely seated._

"_Shit, that feels good," Edward groaned._

_Together, they moved, Carlisle first and then Edward until he was slamming his ass down over Carlisle's hips. The couch shook a little more steadily the longer they moved, and the springs squeaked with increased fervor until the sound was indistinguishable from the whimpers coming from Edward's throat. At first, Carlisle was afraid he was hurting Edward, but when he took Carlisle's hands and entwined their fingers, he was certain they were both on the same page._

_Carlisle felt his belly coiling tighter the longer they fucked, and Edward's movements became more frantic, signaling that he was close too._

"_Are you close, baby?" Carlisle moaned against his lips._

_No words left Edward's mouth, but he pulled Carlisle closer, still pressing their foreheads and noses and lips as close together as he possibly could._

_Following his belly, Carlisle felt his cock tighten and twitch as he again stroked Edward as fast as he had that morning in bed._

_The wall was closer now than it had been in days, and it was only too easy to let it fall as his orgasm hit him harder than he'd ever felt with anyone else in his life. Within seconds, thick, hot streams of cum spilled all over his hand and spewed out to cover his stomach._

"_Oh, shit! Oh, fucking hell, yes," Edward grunted._

_It took them several more minutes to come down, still moving and kissing and squeezing until Carlisle laid back with Edward still on top of him._

"_Still okay?" Carlisle whispered, combing his fingers through Edward's hair._

_Heavy pants and soft moans filled the space around them as Edward kept relaxing, and he nuzzled his face against Carlisle's neck without saying anything for another couple of minutes._

"_Edward?"_

"_I have to say it?" he questioned._

_Carlisle laughed softly, shifting his legs and kicking his pants off so that he was naked like Edward. "With a response like that? Not tonight. Every now and then, it's nice."_

"_I'm okay," Edward crooned. "I'm _more_ than okay. Fuck, that was amazing. I love you so fucking much."_

"_I love you," Carlisle promised, unable to stop the words before they flowed from his mouth. "Marry me."_

_Edward stilled instantly, and Carlisle worried he might have overstepped his boundaries. The room got quiet, and Edward sat up slowly._

"_Could you repeat that?"_

"Carlisle?"

A foreign voice interrupted them as Carlisle sat over Edward in his hospital bed. The door to the room opened, allowing Dr. Alistair into the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked them.

Carlisle sat up, leaning away from Edward. "Of course."

"I just need to check Edward's cast and his bandages."

It was all Carlisle needed to hear to get up from the bed and move out of the way. While he watched Mac, Carlisle still remembered that night with Edward. Of course, Carlisle had proposed properly a few weeks later, but Edward had teased him relentlessly even after accepting. It wasn't enough that Carlisle had gone all out with flowers and dinner and gotten down on his knee and everything. He still had to grovel every time Edward mentioned the fact that he'd proposed right after they'd fucked on the couch of their house with a baseball game from 1995 playing in the background. Not exactly romantic.

"Do you feel like we could start leveling off your pain medication?" Mac asked Edward as he eased his fingertips over the massive bruise on his rib cage.

Holding his breath, Edward bit his lip and looked at Carlisle. "I — "

"It's barely been twenty-four hours," Carlisle said, moving around to be at Edward's other side. "He needs to have at least eighty percent of the swelling to go down before you drop his pain meds. I don't want him to be in any unnecessary pain."

"Could you stop?" Edward pleaded through a strained voice. "I'm sure he knows all that."

Carlisle exhaled and bowed his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No, it's okay," Mac said. "We've all been doing this long enough to know what needs to be done. Let's keep the morphine up until in the morning when you've had a little more sleep. Dr. Weber's coming back on at seven. He'll check on you then."

"Thank you," Carlisle nodded.

Mac responded with a nod of his own, replacing Edward's chart and then leaving.

"Was that really necessary?" Edward demanded, still grimacing and leaning back uneasily.

"It's a habit," Carlisle conceded. "It was hard enough with Rose. I just don't want anything to be overlooked. I'm sorry."

A heavy sigh filled the space between them, and Edward reached for Carlisle's hand. He looked up, and Edward grinned crookedly for the first time in days.

"We're just gonna have to get you rewired," he joked.

Carlisle blushed and laughed softly. "We'll put it at the top of the list," he agreed.

The door opened again, this time allowing one of the guards to step inside the room.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Everything's fine. Are you Eric or Laddie?"

A wide grin crossed the guard's face. "Eric. Laddie and Laurent are doing a sweep of the floor. I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Once they were alone again, Carlisle sat up and then reached for the remote to turn the volume on the tv back up.

"Tanya will bring the girls in the morning," he said. "We're probably both going to need our sleep."

"You're still tired?" Edward chuckled.

"Baby, I'm exhausted. I just hope Jackie doesn't wake me up before she leaves. Are you gonna be okay?"

A light laugh escaped Edward's lips. "Well, they're still giving me the good stuff, so I'm awesome for the most part. Except when I move or talk or think too hard."

"I'm serious," Carlisle chided. "I don't want you to do too much too soon. We're going to have enough trouble keeping Alice and Bella from wallowing all over you. Be honest with me, baby. Please."

The smile on Edward's face faded significantly, and he shifted uncomfortably over the bed. "I got kicked in the face," he said seriously. "The bones in my left hand were shattered, and my ribs are all bruised up to hell. And when I flex my right hand, it feels like I have needles slicing up my skin. They're pumping me full of morphine, and I'm on two different supplements to help my bones heal. And on top of that, I have to piss again. When I tell you that I'm fine, I _am_ being serious. I won't ever lie to you." Edward sighed heavily, pressing his lips together. "Just let me decide when I'm ready for something. Okay?"

Carlisle berated himself silently, moving to step down from the bed.

Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him more fervently than he had yet. It was difficult to refuse a gesture like this, and Carlisle was helpless to lean away when Edward whispered again.

"Okay?"

Gently, Carlisle gave in and laid his forehead against Edward's. "Okay."

After helping Edward to the bathroom and laughing the whole time while he assisted his husband with the action of keeping his left arm elevated while also making sure Edward didn't miss the toilet bowl, Carlisle called the nurses' station for something to help him sleep. Edward readjusted himself on the bed, and Jackie came back with a tray carrying water and the medicine for him.

"It's bad when you're resorting to sedatives to put you to sleep," she chastised even as Carlisle downed the pills and all the water.

"I want you to say that after getting less than three hours of sleep and then being wide awake for twenty-four hours," he countered.

She sighed softly and shook her head. "Whatever you say." She stood up to leave, stopping after a minute and reaching into her pocket. "Oh, I found this," she said, extending her hand to his and dropping Edward's mutilated wedding ring into his palm. "Is that white gold or — "

"Platinum. Edward's engagement ring is white gold. It's probably still at the house. Thank you," he nodded.

Jackie smiled and laid her hand in his over the ring. "I've known you for almost eight years, Carlisle," she reminded him. "Anything you need."

He blushed and bowed his head gratefully.

"Carla will be here in about ten minutes," Jackie said. "I'll have her check on you."

She left before he could acknowledge what she said, but as soon as she was gone, Edward spoke from his spot on the bed.

"You better lay down before you keel over. I think I'll try to find me a Vin Diesel movie."

Carlisle laughed gently, slipping the ring into his pocket and then laying down over the fold-up bed. Edward's smiling face was the last thing he saw before he felt his body give in to the sedative coursing through him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter's getting ready now, and I'm still planning ahead. If I get in some writing this weekend, we might get a chapter as soon as midweek. Keep your fingers crossed.<strong>_

_**Show me some love, and you might get a preview.**_

_**And don't worry. Edward's troubles are over as far as anything involving another visit to the hospital. Jasper's troubles, however, are just beginning.**_

_**There's no way I'm breaking Carlisle and Edward up. What kind of person would I be if I did that?**_

_**Ooh, and I have a poll now, so go choose which story you might want me to post next.  
><strong>_

_**See you next time!  
><strong>_


	14. Nobody does the Right Thing

_**Good afternoon, all! I hope everyone had a good day, and I hope this kicks off you evening in a good way. I got a few varying opinions as to what might happen in this chapter, so I'm not going to give anything away.**_

_**I hope you all like this, and that's all I'll say.**_

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and thanks for all the favorites and alerts. I wish I got to hear from more of you, but I'll keep my fingers crossed.**_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader totorostories. She's awesome!**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I'm beginning to feel a little possessive of my boys, since they kind of own me.**_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody Does the Right Thing<strong>_

Monday morning, three days after being attacked, Edward was taken off the synapse and heart monitors. Carlisle protested the entire time, having helped Edward to and from the bathroom the last two days and assisting his husband with the utensils on his plates from the cafeteria. But almost seventy percent of the swelling in his hand and his skull had gone down, and after the splint around his left hand was removed, Edward now sported a bright blue sling around his neck to keep his cast elevated. Alice picked it out.

Tanya brought the girls and Michael, and they all munched on McDonald's while Dr. Logan did a new cognitive exam to make sure there was no permanent damage done to Edward's brain. The trauma of being kicked in his face had broken his nose but also left several micro-fractures along his cheek bones and eye sockets. Three days afterward, it was only partially noticeable that anything had happened. Edward was quiet through the physical exam, sipping on his orange juice, and he answered all of Dr. Logan's memory questions perfectly. Despite the trauma, Edward still remembered the fight with Jasper and seeing Esme after waking up.

"You're recovering twice as fast as we were expecting," Dr. Logan said as he wrote his notes on Edward's chart. "But you're still having trouble walking, and that has more to do with your ribs than your synapses. Has Mac or John said anything about that?"

Edward shrugged. "Just that it'll take as long as my hand to heal," he relayed, adding, "and not to do any running or exercising or anything else strenuous."

Dr. Logan smiled as he finished and put the chart back. "It'll be over before you know it," he assured Edward. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Edward nodded, watching him leave as Bella climbed onto the bed with a sausage egg biscuit in her hand.

"I miss you," she pouted, laying against him gently and taking a bite of her food.

He smiled, lifting his eyes to Carlisle's. "I miss you too, baby," he whispered against her head.

Carlisle's phone rang from his pocket then, and when Jasper's name flashed across the bright screen, he scoffed softly, pressing the _ignore_ button and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Early Sunday morning, Jasper had called him, but Carlisle wasn't interested in anything his brother had to say. After calling James and putting people he loved in danger, nothing Jasper said could possibly make this any better. There were more important things for Carlisle to worry about, and it didn't matter if Jasper was sorry now.

It was too little. It was too late.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked as she and Alice shared a pancake platter with eggs, sausage and a biscuit of their own.

Carlisle glanced at her. "Of course."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything about it.

Esme and Mary Anne had stayed at the house with Elizabeth and Edward, Sr. to get everything straightened up and put away after a long night with Michael. They'd already assured Carlisle and Edward they would visit after lunch. Eleazar and Carmen had since gotten a hotel room close to the hospital since there was no more room in the house, but they'd come by on Sunday to make sure everything was okay. Even Garrett and Kate had stopped in before their shifts this morning. The only people missing were Richard, Irina and Jasper, but they weren't really missed.

Richard had returned to Rochester after calling to talk to Edward. It was the first time in three years that he'd actually spoken to his other son-in-law, but it was only for a few minutes. The conversation centered around how sorry Richard was for his behavior, and Carlisle had sat by as his father had expressed hope that they would be able to make up for lost time — if Edward wanted that. It was the most honest Carlisle had ever heard his father.

Once everyone was finished with their food, Carlisle made a point of putting all the leftovers and paper back in the sack it had all come from so he could take it out of the room. They'd been able to keep Edward's room pretty clean so far, and if he could, Carlisle was going to talk to John about maybe getting Edward released earlier than expected. The last thing he wanted was to leave a mess for Tyler and Jackie on the day Edward left.

Outside Edward's room, it looked normal the way it had since Saturday morning with the night shift finishing up their charts and the morning shift coming up to speed on the patients needing the most attention. Jackie would be back on pretty soon, and she would probably demand to have the sheets on Edward's bed changed now that he'd laid in them three nights in a row. Carlisle knew she was teasing them about the incident with the catheter, but she and Tyler were the only two they could really count on to do anything extra they needed for the time being. There were no words for Carlisle to express how much he appreciated her being here where they needed her.

The nearest trash can was on the other side of the nurses' station, and Carlisle shuffled through the nurses and doctors turning in or reviewing their charts with a slight smile on his face. Marcus had told Carlisle to keep his leave while Edward was in the hospital, and after that, they would figure something out to keep Carlisle's duties light if he needed to work while finishing everything with the DA's office over Edward's attack. Carlisle hoped it would only be a couple of weeks after Edward left the hospital, but he couldn't be sure of anything until it was all over.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're not supposed to be up here."

Laurent's voice caught Carlisle's attention, and he followed it to the south elevators to find the guard arguing with Jasper.

"You need to leave now," Laurent warned.

"I know my brother's up here," Jasper griped. "I need to talk to him. He's a doctor."

Jasper tried to move passed Laurent only to be stopped.

"I'm sorry. You're not authorized to be up here. And I don't care if your brother is a doctor. Come back when you have a reason to be here."

Carlisle threw his trash away, stepping closer toward them. Why was Jasper here? How did he even know what floor Edward was on?

Then, as if on cue, Jasper looked in his direction. "Hey, I called you."

Laurent turned to face Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, do you know this man?" he asked, keeping Jasper from stepping any further onto the floor.

With an annoyed sigh, Carlisle closed the distance between them slowly. "Yes, unfortunately, I do. This is my brother, Jasper. And he's not supposed to be here."

"I called you," Jasper repeated. "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

Carlisle scoffed. "I have nothing to say to you, and I don't care what you want to say to me. I told you everything I needed to after you attacked my husband and took my six-year-old niece from our house."

With that, Carlisle turned to walk away, but Jasper yelled.

"I didn't go there to fight him! I didn't mean for this to happen. Carlisle!"

For a second, he stopped and half-turned to see Jasper standing there with his fists clenched. Though he was confused, Carlisle wasn't in the mood to entertain any pathetic pleas his brother felt like tossing around after everything he'd done.

"So now you're sorry?" Carlisle balked. "Now? After all of this? The mess you made at Rose and Em's funeral and the bitching you've done since arriving here a week ago. And I'm supposed to just listen to you? When have you ever given me a chance like that?"

Jasper huffed softly. "I'm trying to do the right thing. I know I screwed up. Please just listen to me."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't have to."

He turned to leave again, and Jasper tried to follow him only for Laurent to stop him.

"Sir, you have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving until he listens to me!"

Carlisle stopped one last time, glancing back and then facing them again before he spoke. "Call the police," he told Laurent. "He's trespassing, and he's refusing to leave after being asked more than once."

Laurent didn't pause, taking out his cell phone and calling in to the local precinct.

Carlisle didn't speak as he moved to leave a third time, and Jasper yelled again.

"It's about James! He's here. I don't know what he did, but I know I shouldn't have called him."

After stopping a fourth time, Carlisle turned to face his younger brother. "I know he's here, and I know you called him. The fact that you did that means you are either so blinded by whatever hatred you have for me that you actually thought he could help you or you're so stupid to think I wouldn't find out about it before you grew enough of a fucking spine to tell me. I told you this is over. It's too little, too late."

This time, even when Jasper yelled after him, Carlisle didn't stop, rounding the nurses' station and stepping out of his brother's sight before he paused to catch his breath and his thoughts.

It didn't matter what Jasper said.

The door to Edward's room opened then, allowing Tanya out into the hallway, and when Carlisle saw her, he realized he'd been gone long enough for her to worry.

"What happened to you?" she asked, moving closer to him.

For less than a second, he was speechless, and in that time, her eyes widened as she looked passed him. Carlisle turned to see Laurent pulling Jasper around the corner and then sitting him in a chair behind the nurses' station where he proceeded to handcuff him to the chair arm. Only another split second passed before Tanya moved.

"You spineless son of a bitch!" she screamed.

She lunged passed Carlisle, attempting to charge of Jasper, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Don't," he pleaded.

"Worthless fucking bastard! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Carlisle grabbed her before she could get far, pulling her away from the nurses' station even as she continued to fight him.

"Don't do this here," Carlisle ordered, holding her in front of him when she tried to push him out of her way.

"I swear to God if I ever have the chance, I'm gonna chop off your balls and feed them to you!" she yelled in Jasper's direction.

"Tanya!" Carlisle yelled over her. "Stop!"

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Carlisle let go of her reluctantly, and instead of remaining still, she shot off toward the nurses' station.

"Tanya!"

In the five seconds it took her to get there, Laurent barely had time to block her path, and just as he was about to put his hands up to stop her, Tanya reached out and slapped Jasper across the face. The sound of her palm hitting his cheek echoed up and then back down the hall, and Laurent pushed her away from the nurses' station as Carlisle stepped in to pull her from his grasp.

"I've got her," he assured Laurent.

The guard didn't move for another half minute, on point as Carlisle walked Tanya back to Edward's room. Looking back before they stepped inside, Carlisle spotted blood not trickling from the corner of Jasper's mouth.

Despite protesting while on the outside of the room, once they were inside where Edward and the girls were sitting with Michael, Tanya suddenly calmed down, not saying anything or looking at Carlisle or Edward as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked as he held Michael and swayed him gently.

Carlisle hesitated, glancing back at the door and meaning not to tell Edward anything. It wouldn't make anything better.

The door opened before Carlisle could say anything as Laurent stuck his head in.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked.

"Yes," Carlisle exhaled. "Thank you."

"The police are on their way," Laurent reported. "I also called Detective Charles and Randall. They'll probably want to talk to you."

"Of course. Thank you."

Laurent glanced at Edward a moment and then left, allowing the door to close.

"Carlisle," Edward said slowly. "What's going on?"

Sighing, Carlisle stepped closer to the bed. "When I was outside, I saw . . ." He sat on the bed and scooted as close to Edward as he could. "I saw Jasper."

The curiously innocent look on Edward's face faded instantly, replaced by an expression that looked a lot like fear as he held Michael tighter.

"It's okay," Carlisle soothed, easing even closer and pulling Edward into his arms to hold him and Michael closer. "He was here to see me. He actually thought I wouldn't find out that he'd called James. I told Laurent to call the police, and they're on their way. It's all right, Edward. He won't hurt you again."

Breath hitched in Edward's throat as he attempted to stay calm, but within seconds, he was crying. Carlisle took Michael gently, cradling him and then laying him down before he hurried back to Edward to sit in front of him. Edward latched onto him instantly, clenching his jaws and doing everything in his power to not lose it the way it was clear he wanted.

Carlisle held Edward as tight as he ever had. "It's okay, baby. You're safe. He can't hurt you."

Edward shook his head, unable to speak for probably a minute, and Carlisle rubbed his neck slowly.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore," Carlisle whispered.

Stuttering, Edward tried to catch his breath. "It's . . . not that," he sobbed. "But Bella and Alice and Michael. I couldn't — I couldn't protect them, and I don't want that to happen again."

Still rubbing, Carlisle squeezed Edward lightly. "It won't happen again," he promised. "In a couple of days, you're going to be released, and Tanya is going to take you all to the house in South Carolina. I'm not leaving you alone while you're in here. And now the guards know what he looks like. They won't let him on the floor again."

Even with his left arm in a sling, Edward clung to Carlisle even tighter once Michael had been laid down. It took him another few minutes to be able to breathe normally again, and he leaned back, laying his forehead against Carlisle's.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered cupping Carlisle's cheek with his uninjured hand.

"I'm fine," he swore. "He can't bother me anymore. I said my peace to him the other night. I told him it's over. He can't do anything to us anymore. But I think we should be worried about Tanya. You'd think she was defending her own baby cub with the way she just went off on him."

Softly, Edward laughed. "Good for her."

Laughter unwillingly filled Carlisle's chest, and he turned his head to kiss Edward's palm. "I love you," he whispered.

Edward leaned in until their noses touched. "I love you."

The door to the bathroom opened before he could lean closer, and Tanya sat on the couch as Carlisle leaned back to look at her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

Biting her lip, she nodded. "I'm fine. I can't say I won't give that asshole a piece of my mind the next time I see him, but I'm fine."

A moment of silence filled the room, and Edward laughed again. "We better be careful, Carlisle," he giggled. "Mama bear is only the prowl."

Carlisle laughed with him, glancing at Tanya to see her roll her eyes and shake her head.

Less than half an hour passed before the door opened again, and while still sitting on the bed with Edward in his arms, Carlisle turned to see Detective Charles step inside quietly.

"Dr. Cullen," he prompted, nodding toward the corridor outside.

Slowly, Carlisle leaned back to look at Edward. "It's okay," he swore. "I'll be right back."

Though reluctant to let him go, Edward released Carlisle and sat back on the bed. Without saying anything to anyone else, Carlisle leaned in and kissed him, silently reaffirming his promise before he turned to leave the room with Detective Charles.

Laurent and Eric were standing over Jasper as he still sat handcuffed to a chair, and Detective Randall was standing on the other side of the nurses' station writing on his notepad.

"He says he just came here to talk to you," Detective Charles said quietly. "And he told us he was trying to warn you."

"About James Preston," Carlisle clarified. "Yes, I know. And I already know James is in town. I saw him Friday night when I went to confront Jasper about what he did to Edward and Bella. I'm already having the hospital screen all its visitors and no one other than authorized staff is allowed onto this floor — and that's only if they've been assigned to the Critical Care Unit."

"No, you did the right thing calling us. A judge signed a warrant for his arrest this morning. We were on our way to pick him up when they called us and told us he was here. I'm pretty sure they're alerting his attorney and Mr. Masen."

Carlisle sighed heavily, again glancing at Jasper as his brother looked at him. "Does he know what James did to Edward?"

Detective Charles also glanced back. "He claims not to. He told us the other day he didn't go to your house to fight with Edward."

"Do you believe him?"

The detective shrugged. "Lots of people say lots of things to save their own asses once the shit hits the fan," he quipped.

Carlisle nodded, opening his mouth again as the elevator dinged again and a loud, booming voice followed.

"Where the hell is that son of a bitch?" Edward, Sr. bellowed down the corridor.

Detective Charles moved first, and Carlisle followed, making it to the nurses' station as Edward's father and Max arrived.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve showing up around here, you dickless coward!"

"Masen," Max chided, preventing him from getting through Laurent and Eric to where Jasper was sitting.

Edward, Sr. looked at both detectives. "Are you gonna arrest this piece of shit, or are you just gonna stand there?" he demanded.

Detective Charles sighed with an arched eyebrow, glancing at Randall and pulling a folded paper from his jacket pocket. "Jasper Cullen, this is a warrant for your arrest for the assault of Edward Cullen and the kidnaping of Isabella McCarty." He looked at Laurent. "Get him up."

There was no hesitation as Laurent moved to uncuff Jasper from the chair and then pull him to his feet. Then he proceeded to pull the handcuffs back on.

"You have the right to remain silent," Detective Charles continued. "Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, you will be appointed one. Do you understand?"

Silently, Jasper nodded, lifting his eyes to Carlisle just once before being taken away.

A few minutes of silence followed, and Laurent stepped in front of Carlisle as soon as the detectives were gone.

"Eric and I are going to do another sweep of the floor, and then I'll be here until they deliver dinner. Will you be all right?"

Though Carlisle nodded, he couldn't get the image of his brother's face from his mind. In all their years fighting — especially the last several — Carlisle had never seen that look on his brother's face. It had looked strangely remorseful. There was no way it was possible. For the last ten years, Jasper had been nothing but vicious and hateful. What in the hell had happened for that to change?

"Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle looked at Laurent. "We'll be all right," he said softly.

Laurent bowed his head, glancing at Eric and nodding for them to start.

The moment they were gone, Edward, Sr. made his way to Carlisle's side.

"How the hell did he know where my son was?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Carlisle admitted softly. "But he won't be coming back. The guards won't let him onto the floor, and Edward will be released in a couple of days."

Edward's father huffed, and his mouth twisted with annoyance. He didn't speak, and Carlisle stepped away from him without acknowledging the fact that someone from the hospital had obviously told Jasper where Edward was staying.

Once inside the confines of Edward's room and before his father had the chance to follow, Carlisle realized exactly who that couldn't been and probably was.

Victoria.

But why would she spy on Edward? What reason could she possibly have?

"Did you talk to the police?" Tanya asked from her spot on the couch.

Carlisle looked at her, unable to really say anything with so many confusing thoughts going through his head.

Thankfully, he didn't have a chance as the door opened behind him to let Edward, Sr. and Max into the room.

"The next time I come face-to-face with that coward, I swear I'm gonna rip him apart," Edward's father griped as he moved to the bed where Edward was currently sitting with Alice. No one contradicted him.

Edward Sr and Max were only at the hospital long enough to update them on everything the police and DA had been up to, and now that Jasper had been arrested, it looked like the police were doing their job. It was more than what could be said of their failure with James.

John checked on Edward just before they left, noticing an unusually tense atmosphere but only glancing at Carlisle while he went over Edward's chart along with Dr. Logan's notes from that morning.

"It looks like you could come off the pain medication as early as tomorrow," John said as he wrote. "You're probably ready to get out of here. I checked weather in South Carolina at breakfast. It's already in the seventies on the coast."

Edward smiled a little forcefully. "Great."

"Are you still having trouble getting around? You were still hurting last night when I checked on you."

"It's just when I have to stand up and sit down," he shrugged. "So I guess if I could stay sat down all the time, I'd be awesome."

Though he laughed softly, John remained serious. "Well, we can keep you on the morphine until tomorrow. But it'll put back your release date."

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine," he swore.

"How would you rate your pain?" John asked.

After a pause and a glance in Carlisle's direction, Edward bit his lip. "Probably a five. But only when I get up. That has to be better than the twelve I gave you Friday afternoon."

"It is," John nodded with a chuckle. "But let's see if we can get that down to a three or a two, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you have any preference for lunch? I could probably have something special brought up."

"I've got that covered," Tanya said from the couch.

"We're gonna go to Olive Garden," Alice announced. "I asked Marilyn if it was okay."

Again, John smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll check on you at dinner."

Edward nodded. "Thanks."

He replaced Edward's chart and glanced at Carlisle, nodding for him to follow.

Reluctantly, Carlisle stepped around to where he was waiting, glancing at Edward and then bowing his head as he left.

"Jackie said the police were here," John said as soon as they were in the hallway. "Did something happen?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "Jasper showed up," he revealed. "The guard called the detectives who were here Friday night. They arrested him."

"Are you and Edward okay? Do we need to increase security?"

"I need to get Edward out of the hospital as soon as possible," Carlisle pleaded. "The only way Jasper would know he was here is if a staff member told him, and I think I know who it was."

John huffed loudly. "Edward still has at least three weeks of recovery ahead of him. We're only releasing him because he's no longer dependent on his pain medication anymore. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting him leave any sooner than tomorrow — and that's if I could go with him." John paused folding his arms over his chest. "So I guess that's what I'll have to do."

Carlisle immediately shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"It's the only way I can make sure he gets a full recovery, and we still have monitor his head injury. I should have enough leave, and my wife and daughter are already in Charleston. It's just an hour away, but if I need to, I'm sure I can find a house to rent near Edward."

"You don't have to do that," Carlisle argued. "We'll be fine."

"I know. Because I'm gonna check on him every other day like I do now. And it won't just be me. I can probably talk Sam into helping."

Blushing furiously, Carlisle had never felt so embarrassed. "John, please. Don't — "

"This isn't up for discussion. Sam has an ex close to where you live. I'm sure he'd like to see his own kids more often. If you really want to get Edward out of the hospital now, this is the only way it's getting done. Now go eat and talk, and I'll see you later."

He left before Carlisle could continue to argue, and it took all of Carlisle's strength to not crumble from embarrassment.

For several seconds, Carlisle couldn't move.

What was he supposed to tell Edward? This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but with them being apart, Carlisle felt like everything just kept piling on at once. When were they going to have time to catch up?

Slowly, Carlisle stepped back inside Edward's room, seeing Edward Sr. and Max ready to leave. After saying goodbye to his son, Edward Sr. made his way to Carlisle, lowering his voice.

"If anything like this happens again, you call me," he demanded.

Carlisle nodded. "I will."

Nothing else was said as Edward's father left with Max.

"We should hurry up if we want to get lunch before they get busy," Tanya said standing up with Alice and Bella. "I'm gonna call it in on the way."

She smiled at Edward and then Carlisle, directing the girls toward the door to leave. She was almost gone when Carlisle called her back.

"Wait," he said, hurrying to her and pulling Edward's mangled wedding band from his pocket.

Tanya stood at the door as Carlisle laid the band in her hand.

"I need you to run an errand for me. If you go to restaurant on Cermak, there's a Kay Jeweler's in the shopping center behind it. Drop this off, and tell them I'll pick it up later."

She closed her hand around the band, glancing at Edward. "Do I need to ask for anyone specific?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I went there for his engagement ring and this too. It's engraved, so they should remember it."

Inhaling softly, she nodded. "Okay. We'll be back."

He smiled at Alice and Bella as they left, closing the door and then moving back to the bed where Edward was laying quietly.

With Michael being taken care of for the time being, Carlisle sat on the bed next to Edward.

"So, John says you could be getting out of here soon," Carlisle began, hoping he would be able to say it all before Edward reacted.

As he had before, Edward smiled forcefully. "Once I can get out of bed without grumbling. With John, that won't be until Friday."

Slowly, Carlisle reached out to ease shiny copper locks from Edward's eyes. "Well, actually, it could be as early as tomorrow. And if what he just said is right, you won't even have to get a new doctor when you get to South Carolina."

Edward's eyes turned speculative. "What did he just say?"

"Well, he said he didn't feel comfortable releasing you from the hospital so early unless he could go with you," Carlisle said as gently as he could. "So that's what he's going to do. And he said he would talk to Sam about helping out too."

An exasperated sigh escaped Edward's lips as he rolled his eyes. "That's completely unnecessary," he complained. "I'm fine!"

"And how do you think I felt standing there while he told me this is what he was going to do?" Carlisle exclaimed. "I told him I couldn't let him do that, but he wouldn't let me argue. Edward, it's going to be okay. And there's nothing wrong if we have friends from the hospital who want to help us. We need all the people we can get."

Edward scoffed. "It's bad enough that Jackie and Tyler rearranged their schedules to be here the last three days," he argued. "I didn't want any special treatment. What if some other gay man had come into the ER after being beat up? Would they be doing any of this? No! It's enough. I don't want them there!"

Trying to soothe Edward, Carlisle lifted his hands to his husband's cheeks. "It's okay," he whispered. "It doesn't have anything to do with you being gay. They're our family too. As much as Alice and Bella. As much as Tanya and Esme. They're only doing this because they want to help us."

Frustrated tears fell from Edward's eyes, down his flushed cheeks, and Carlisle knew it was because he was upset and quite possibly nearly as embarrassed. He leaned in to lay his forehead against Edward's, threading his fingers through Edward's hair. "It's okay," he whispered again. "They just want to help. And I want you safe."

Edward's mouth twisted with annoyance, and he wiped his eyes before looking away from Carlisle. "Maybe John will keep checking the weather," he snapped softly. "And I'm sure Sam will want to bring Caleb and Josh around. More kids. That'll be just fucking awesome."

Confused, Carlisle leaned back a little. "Where is that coming from?" he wondered aloud. "It won't be any different from the last time we went."

"Yes, it will," Edward shouted. "You won't be there. And now I'll have John and Sam checking on me every day like I'm a fucking invalid."

"Stop," Carlisle pleaded, laying his hands over Edward's shoulders. "Just stop. Everything is going to be okay. They're just going to make sure you're okay. Baby, I don't want anything to happen to you, and now that Jasper's been arrested, it means James is roaming around the city without anyone to keep him from you. I don't want you to go like this. But I don't want to lose you because of something I could've prevented. I can prevent James from hurting you again, and if John and Sam can help keep you safe, then they can follow you to London or New Delhi."

Just once, Edward laughed, still wiping his eyes, but then softly beginning to cry again. Carlisle pulled him closer to hold him, wishing for another way to fix this — wishing none of this had happened in the first place. Sometimes, even in the last few days, Carlisle still found himself wanting it to be a week earlier when they'd been celebrating. He would probably want it until everything was back to normal.

"It's just for a little while," Carlisle whispered near Edward's ear. "I'll call you every day, and I won't be alone. Until we're together again, I swear no one will hurt you or me, and once this is over, we can get on with our lives." He leaned back to look at Edward, cupping his face gently. "I promised you that when I married you. I don't plan on breaking that promise. Ever."

Edward grasped onto Carlisle tightly, his eyes shining with tears. "I'm just so scared," he whimpered. "If Jasper could come here, then how do we know James hasn't been here?"

"I haven't seen him, and neither have the guards. The only person who might've told Jasper you were here won't be coming around anymore. I made sure of that."

"Who?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"Victoria."

The realization in Edward's eyes was enough for Carlisle to know he'd been right to keep her away. He also knew she was the one who'd told Jasper where Edward was staying. James was closer to them than Carlisle had originally believed.

"She's gone now," Carlisle assured Edward. "And if she tries to come back up here, the guards will stop her."

Acceptance flickered across Edward's face, and he moved forward, encircling Carlisle's shoulders until their noses touched. "My father won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. "I know he won't. We're going to need a bigger house."

Carlisle laughed softly. "Which?"

"Both."

"Done," he promised, leaning in to kiss Edward gently.

Silence filled the room as they sat there. No clock ticked on the wall. The tv hadn't been turned on since Edward had turned it off the night before to sleep. They couldn't even hear the birds singing outside. Since Edward had improved so much, they'd turned down his medication so only the nurses' station would be alerted if anything happened. So far, so good.

Then Edward's stomach grumbled gently, and Carlisle leaned back with a smile on his face as he laughed. Less than half a minute later, the door opened to allow Tanya and the girls back inside with handfuls of food.

"I hope you two are hungry," she chuckled. "These girls just about cleaned me out."

Carlisle hurried to help her, and together, they set all the sacks of food on the tray carrier to open it and get it ready for consumption. Chicken, pasta, ravioli, and tomato sauce smells billowed out from the first two containers, and Carlisle watched a smile form on Edward's face when he saw his favorite dish inside one of them.

Within minutes, everything was out, and they were all eating. Bella and Alice had both gotten spaghetti with meat balls, and Tanya had ordered herself one of the seafood plates. Carlisle helped Edward with the knife with his chicken, sitting in the chair near his bed to eat his cheese ravioli. The room was again quiet, and no one thought to change that for nearly fifteen minutes before Tanya spoke.

"So what did John say when he looked over you?" she asked Edward.

He glanced at Carlisle while still eating, finishing what was in his mouth and clearing his throat. "He said I could leave tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and a little smile appeared over her face. "Really? That's great. But I thought he wanted your pain to be down a little more before then."

Edward nodded. "He does. And he's going to come to South Carolina to make sure it happens."

There was still no enthusiasm is Edward's voice as he spoke, but Carlisle knew he wasn't upset about it anymore. It was going to happen whether Edward wanted it or not. Neither of them had any control over it.

"He's going to come with us?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly, Alley Cat," Carlisle said. "He'll more than likely follow in his own car. But he wants to be with Edward to make sure he recovers."

"Will that be okay?"

Carlisle tried to smile. "Of course, sweetie. And I think he even said his daughter and wife are nearby, so you'll have another friend to spend time with. You and Mary Anne."

This perked Alice up instantly, and she sighed happily before returning to her food.

"Did he say how long he'll be there?" Tanya asked.

Lifting his eyes to Edward, Carlisle also sighed.

"He didn't say," Edward shrugged. "But he's going to convince Sam to come too."

She smirked. "You don't sound too happy about it. I know how embarrassed you were when Jackie and Tyler showed up that first night."

"I don't like people rearranging their lives around me," he admitted. "It's not that I don't want them to help, but they don't have to follow me to another state. They have work here that needs to be done, and other people need them here more than I need them with me."

Tanya glanced at Carlisle, but he shrugged without saying anything. She looked at the girls and then Michael. "Well, maybe they care about you so much that they don't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean, I know I don't want that. You're a part of my family, Edward. And I hope Jasper rots in jail tonight knowing that I'm going to rip out his entrails the next time I see him."

A wide smile spread across Edward's face, and he snickered. "You really are like a mama bear. It's a wonder why you don't have kids yet."

She blushed, still eating her food. "I haven't found the right guy," she stated. "And I think after what happened to my parents, I've earned the right to be picky."

Edward shook his head and held up his right hand in concession. "Hey, be as picky as you want. Third time was the charm for me," he said with a glance in Carlisle's direction, who also smiled.

"For me too," Carlisle agreed.

"So I guess this means we have some packing to do," Tanya offered.

To that, neither Carlisle nor Edward responded, but they both smiled slightly, remembering exactly why they'd begun dating in the first place.

Michael needed to be fed before they were finished eating, and even though Edward wanted to do it, he still only had one good arm. So Tanya did the feeding and changing while everyone else kept eating. A nurse brought a diaper and a blanket from the nursery, and when the little boy was taken care of, Tanya decided it was time to go back to the house.

"If we're going to be in South Carolina a while," she said, "then we need to get everything together tonight. We'll be back in the morning to get Edward."

Bella was the first one to climb onto Edward's bed and hug him, which he happily reciprocated with a kiss in her hair before Alice replaced her.

"The house won't be the same without Uncle Carlie," she said softly, "but at least we'll have you to pester."

She kissed his cheek, and Edward snickered again.

"Gee, thanks, Smalls."

Tanya sat at Edward's side as soon as Alice stepped down, holding Michael close so Edward could say goodbye to him.

"He still misses you," she said, "but he's getting used to me."

Edward caressed Michael's forehead and kissed him gently. "You're doing a great job with him," he complimented. "That's the important thing."

She leaned in and wrapped her arm around Edward. "You get a good night's sleep," she stipulated. "Being in the car for two days is going to exhaust you."

He laughed softly. "I will," he assured her.

With that, she slid off the bed with Michael, allowing Carlisle to say goodbye to him while she got his carrier ready. They strapped him in together, and she stood up with the carrier, reaching into the bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey, I did that thing you asked me to do," she said to Carlisle, extracting a plain black paper bag for him. "It didn't take as long as you said it would. So, here."

She handed him the bag, and Carlisle couldn't deny the smile on his face.

"Thank you," he nodded.

Tanya nodded herself. "It was my pleasure. I even got a little extra for the time being. You'll see it when you open it."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before waving goodbye and then directing the girls out of the room with Michael's carrier on her arm.

As soon as she was gone, Carlisle opened the bag to see two small boxes inside. Curiously, he dumped both of them into his hand as Edward spoke.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath, stepping closer to the bed and sitting down before he presented the boxes to his husband. "I asked Jackie if she could find your ring, and she did. I didn't want to leave you, so I asked Tanya to take it back to the jeweler." Slowly, he opened the smaller box, finding a pristine platinum wedding band inside. "I thought it would take them the afternoon to fix it, but it didn't."

He turned the box to Edward, watching his eyes light up as tears welled slowly.

It took only a slight movement for Carlisle to open the second, slightly larger box, discovering a platinum cable chain nestled around the small display. "And she even made it possible for you to wear it close to your heart until you can put it back on your finger," he laughed softly, allowing Edward to see the chain.

"It's perfect," Edward whispered. "Just like it was the day you put it on me the first time."

Carlisle leaned in slowly, caressing the tip of Edward's nose with his and then gently kissing him. As was becoming normal with their recent kisses, Edward lifted his hand to Carlisle's shirt, grasping onto his collar and allowing his tongue to play along Carlisle's bottom lip. Chills slid up Carlisle's torso, and blood rushed to his face. His hands moved on their own, laying over Edward's hips and pulling him closer. They hadn't really been intimate in more than four days, and even though Edward was better, he was still in the hospital.

"Baby," Carlisle whispered against his lips. "Come on, you know what John said. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"John's not here," Edward breathed, taking Carlisle's hand and laying it over his crotch. He was already getting hard, and the moment Carlisle touched him, he only got harder.

It only took that for Carlisle to scoot closer and then slip his other hand under Edward's shirt. Without thinking, he squeezed Edward's torso, causing a sharp breath to fill Edward's lungs as he let go of Carlisle's lips.

Carlisle sighed heavily and lifted his lips to Edward's forehead. "It's okay, baby. You'll be better in no time, and then I promise nothing will get in the way of us being together."

Edward didn't respond, still grasping Carlisle's shirt in his hand and pressing his forehead against Carlisle's.

John checked on them again just before dinner, updating Edward's chart and following through with special orders from the cafeteria.

"I also talked to my boss about taking leave for the next week or two," John said as he wrote after taking all of Edward's vitals and testing his pain tolerance. "It's all set up. Sam said it wouldn't be a problem for him to be off either. So for the time being, it looks like your stuck with us."

Despite initially expressing intense dislike of this plan, Edward's smile was actually genuine as he spoke. "As long as it's no trouble," he added.

John shook his head. "Of course not. You're our family too," he assured Edward. "I'll check on your dinner."

He left quietly, and Edward sighed heavily.

"I guess that's all of that," he whispered.

Carlisle felt like he'd been comforting and protecting them both from this for as long as he could, but he still sat up next to Edward and lay his hand inside his husband's.

"You'll be safe with them, Edward. And I'll be safe at our house. Everything will okay."

Edward nodded. "I know," he agreed.

This whole mess wouldn't be over soon enough, but Carlisle knew now they would be okay. He trusted it more than he ever had. That knowledge would fuel his resolve to see Jasper pay for this, and beyond that, maybe he could even convince the police to finally go after James for what he'd done to Edward.

After today, everything would change between Carlisle and his brother Jasper — one way or another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.<strong>_

_**Next chapter's getting done now, but for the time being, let those theories run through your head and let me know what you think.**_

_**Do you think James is going to show up? If he does, what do you think will happen?**_

_**Don't forget to check out the Prequel I have already posted with Carlisle and Charlie, and I have a poll on my profile asking what story I should post next. Go vote!**_

_**See ya next time!  
><strong>_


	15. One for the Road

_**It's me again! And we're moving right along with this chapter. I know the prospect of Carlisle and Edward being apart isn't something any of us want to think about, but I promise everything will be okay.**_

_**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, along with all of you putting this on your favorites and alerts. I hope I never disappoint you.**_

_**I also want to thank my pre-reader totorostories. She never fails to let me know what she thinks, and I value that more than anything.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but this story rules my existence.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One for the Road<strong>_

The end of John's shift came around six-thirty the following morning. He'd been on for almost twelve hours, but he was surprisingly chipper when he checked on Edward. By then, Carlisle had sent Tanya back to the house with Edward's bag to trade out the dirty clothes for clean ones.

Maggie helped John with all the papers and equipment, making sure Edward was unhooked from everything and his IV was taken out while they did a last minute cognitive exam along with a pain test.

"Almost all the swelling has gone down," John said as he finished the pain test and wrote the last set of notes on Edward's chart. "But your ribs are still very bruised. It'll probably be another week before you're moving around really good. I got some exercises from rehab for you to do as you keep healing."

Edward didn't have many comments, fidgeting with the strap of his sling.

"You're all set," Maggie said as she pulled all the bags from the stand next to the bed and threw them away along with all the tubes and needles.

The door opened before anyone could do anything else, and the tall, dark form of Sam Uley strode in with a confident, brilliant white smile on his face.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna miss you," he chuckled. "Guards almost didn't let me on the floor. How ya been, Ed?"

Edward blushed and nodded. "Good. Better than I was a few days ago. What about you?"

Sam extended his hand, and Edward followed with his right. The last time he'd seen Sam had been at the funeral, but they'd known each other nearly the whole time Edward had worked at the hospital. Carlisle had known Sam a few years longer. Sam may as well have been another brother to them.

"I called Emily last night so she'd know I was coming," Sam explained as he released Edward's hand and then reached for Carlisle's. "Caleb and Josh are excited to meet some of their dad's friends."

"Then I'm looking forward to meeting them," Edward nodded.

Sam nodded, looking at John. "We about ready to go?"

Only a few seconds passed, and John nodded just once.

Carlisle moved in then, easing his arm around Edward's waist and helping him up so they could leave the room. "You're being kind of quiet," he whispered as they walked.

The hallway was empty as they emerged from Edward's room with John, Sam and Maggie on their heels. She moved off to the nurses' station, and John and Sam followed them to the elevator.

"I'm supposed to be talkative?" Edward wondered, a hint of sarcasm laced through his voice.

Carlisle sighed, glancing at their entourage. "I guess not. But it would probably make me feel better. At least so I know you're not still upset with me over this."

They made it to the elevator after a minute, and Edward exhaled softly. "I'm not upset," he assured his husband. "I already told you I don't like it. But it's for the best until everything with Jasper is over. I know my father will make sure you're all right. He wouldn't put your life in danger if he wants me to let him still see the girls and Michael."

A loud ding from the elevator seemed to put an unnecessary exclamation point of his words, and the doors opened to reveal an empty car.

"Then what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, helping Edward onto the elevator with John and Sam behind them.

With the guys so close, Edward hesitated, grasping onto Carlisle's shoulder and then leaning in so he could whisper in Carlisle's ear. "If I really have to say it, then . . ."

He didn't finish, and Carlisle blushed instantly. While holding onto Edward's waist as gently as he could, he pressed their bodies together until their torsos and hips were aligned. He wanted Edward, but it wasn't safe for them to do anything like that now. It was very obvious that Edward wanted him, but the time they might've had to be close was diminishing.

The elevator doors stopped before they were on the ground floor, and John moved to step off with Sam behind him.

"I'll finish all my other charts and get my stuff packed," he said to them, glancing at Sam. "We'll probably be a day behind you, so you be good."

Edward nodded.

John smiled, and Sam laughed. The doors closed then, leaving them alone.

Slowly, Carlisle turned to face Edward, leaning him back into the wall and lifting his hands to cup Edward's face. "It didn't take you very long to get it back," he teased, leaning in to kiss Edward gently.

Edward encircled Carlisle's waist and pulled them closer together. "Honey, I never lost it. But my hand is in a cast, and my ribs are all bruised up to hell." He caressed the tip of Carlisle's nose with his own, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to meet before the distance easily closed to seal their kiss.

"We still have a few floors to go," Carlisle whispered. "And someone could see us."

"I don't care," Edward groaned, searing Carlisle's mouth with his and grasping onto the shirt beneath his clenched hand.

Even with his injured hand between them, Carlisle was able to grind their hips together, growing erections rubbing together and stifled moans filling the enclosed space of the elevator until all he could hear were the satisfied whimpers of his very aroused husband.

"Please," Edward whispered, rubbing the exposed skin along the small of Carlisle's back and responding to the hard cock nudging against his by cupping Carlisle's firm ass.

Automatically, Carlisle's hand flew out and slammed down over the stop button a second before the elevator screeched to a halt. It had been over a year since they'd done anything remotely similar this, but that had been in the middle of the night when the possibility of being caught was much lower. Somehow knowing it could happen much more easily now heightened Carlisle's senses, along with his erection.

"Do you remember our honeymoon?" Edward moaned as Carlisle eased his lips and tongue down his neck. "They kept changing the maids on us, and we had to change hotels after the first few days."

Carlisle claimed Edward's mouth possessively, unbuttoning his shirt and gently running his hands along Edward's spine to back of his head. "I remember," he groaned. "Are you gonna let me do this? Or do I have to restrain you?"

A devilish grin spread across Edward's face. "Baby, I kind of already am a little restrained." The grin faded a little, and Edward laid his forehead against Carlisle's. "I just want to be close to you. If I'm about to go an undetermined amount of time without you, I want to know nothing's going to change." He pressed his nose and then his lips to his husband's. "I _need_ to know nothing's going to change. I haven't been without you for three years, and I don't want to go any longer than I have to. Do you understand that?"

Despite the increasingly painful erection now aching to come out of his pants, Carlisle held onto Edward as tightly as he could. "Nothing is going to change," he swore, cupping Edward's face in his hands. "I don't want to go any longer than I have to either. And I swear I'm gonna make this up to you. Baby, I'll marry you all over again if it's what I have to do to make sure this never happens again."

Edward smiled and laughed softly. "You will?"

Carlisle nodded. "Absolutely."

"Does that mean you're not gonna finish what you just started?" he asked, an innocent smile now playing over his face, followed by a pout.

Before Carlisle could speak, his phone rang from his pocket, interrupting their would-be elevator tryst. He didn't want to answer it, but it could be Tanya or Esme, and if he _didn't_ answer, they'd think something was wrong. It was with a deep sigh that he leaned away from Edward and lifted his phone to his ear to answer it.

"Where are you?" Tanya demanded. "Ali and Bells are getting impatient. Is Edward okay?"

"He's fine. Just give us a minute."

He turned off the phone and replaced it in his pocket, pressing his palms to the wall of the elevator beside Edward's head. "The girls are getting restless. We can't stay here much longer, or they'll send someone to find us."

A heavy sigh fell from Edward's lips, and he pressed his back to the wall. "Then we should go."

There was no more arguing to give. Carlisle kissed Edward one last time, stepping back to button Edward's shirt. Once everything they'd rearranged was back where it had been before, Carlisle pressed the stop button to make the elevator move again.

It took another minute, but the elevator finally reached the lobby. Several people were waiting to get on, and they all stepped out of the way as Carlisle helped Edward step off the elevator to make it to the front doors.

A silver Lexus GX 460 sitting in the entryway of the hospital glimmered in the early morning light as Carlisle pressed the automatic doors so he could walk Edward outside, and as they stepped onto the pavement, Tanya stepped out of the driver's side.

"It's about time," she exclaimed. "I've got two small children in here demanding McDonald's for the second day in a row, and I don't think they're going to let me off the hook this time either. Let's get a move on."

Carlisle smiled and helped Edward into the passenger seat, being careful with his cast and pulling the seat belt on him. "Mind the driver, young man," he grinned. "But make sure she lets you pick the music, okay?"

Edward laughed softly. "I'll do my best, but you know how much she likes CCR. We'll probably be jamming to _Fortunate Son_ before we hit the expressway."

"Probably," he agreed.

He leaned in and kissed Edward gently. "I'll call you tonight," he promised.

Edward gripped the collar of his shirt. "Not if I call you first."

To that, Carlisle stepped back to close the door, moving to the back passenger door where Alice was sitting. He opened her door and leaned in to give her a kiss and a hug before hurrying around to give Bella the same. Once that was taken care of, he moved to the back where Tanya was making room for the last bag that was on his shoulder.

"Did you pack his bathroom stuff?" she asked.

"I thought I gave them to you yesterday," he replied.

Tanya shook her head. "Uh, no. He took a shower this morning before getting dressed, remember?"

Carlisle realized in all the last minute things, he must have forgotten everything in the bathroom. "I'll go back," he offered. "It'll just take a minute. Go ahead and take them to eat. It's only seven. You should be able to get out of here by eight. I'll meet you there."

"You're sure?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Go on," he urged. "I'll just be a few minutes behind you."

"All right," she conceded. "But if it takes you more than fifteen minutes, we're coming back."

Carlisle laughed softly. "I'll be fine."

Tanya climbed into the driver's seat, glancing back at Carlisle and then pulling out from under the awning to leave the parking lot.

He waited a minute, making sure they got out okay before he turned to go back inside. The elevator ride was a little longer now that he was alone, and when he stepped back onto the Critical Care floor, the first thing he noticed was the lack of guards. It made sense. Edward was out of the hospital now, so the guards were probably back at their normal posts.

Carlisle rounded the nurses' station, heading for Edward's room and almost to the door when he heard Maggie.

"Looking for this," she called.

He turned to see her behind the desk with a bag in her hands.

She smiled when he turned to face her. "You forgot these, so I packed them up for you."

He sighed and grinned slightly. "Thank you. I was wondering if I'd packed them or not."

"Ed get away from the hospital okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "Just now. But Tanya will probably have my head if I don't hurry up. I'll see you around, all right?"

She nodded and laughed softly, going back to the chart in front of her.

He turned to leave with a smile still on his face, making it halfway to the elevator before it opened. At first, he didn't see who stepped off, and he walked passed them with his head down, lost in his own thought.

"Hey, I know you."

An image of James flashed through Carlisle's mind, and he stopped, grasping onto the bag in his hand as the owner of the voice stepped in front of him.

"You're Jasper's brother."

Dull blue eyes glared into his, and the ugly scar taunted him as a smirk beneath it threatened to ignite his anger all over again.

"Imagine seeing you here."

"You must have me confused with someone else," Carlisle snapped, turning back to the elevator.

"Oh, I never forget the face of someone who barges into a private dining room and screams in the face of a man who called me in the middle of the night for nothing."

Again, Carlisle stopped. "Just leave us alone," he pleaded, doing everything in his power not to lose his temper the way he had that night.

"And why should I? He was mine before he was yours."

That did it.

Without thinking, Carlisle turned to face James, seeing the smirk even more prominent and dropping the bag in his hand. "He was _never_ yours," he grit through clenched teeth. "And you don't get the claim the man you threw away like he was worth nothing."

"He _was_ worth nothing," James shouted. "But he was mine. It doesn't matter what you think you got with him. He's damaged goods anyway."

In three quick seconds, Carlisle balled his fist and reared it back, slamming his knuckles into the bridge of James' nose. A soft crunch followed, and James fell back grabbing his face.

"Fuck, you son of a bitch!"

Carlisle stepped away from him, picking up the bag and proceeding to the elevator. It took a few seconds for the door to open, but he stepped on without another thought, watching James rise and come at him again. The doors closed before he had the chance to do anything. Carlisle sighed a breath of relief, thinking fast and pressing for a different floor so he could get off and take the stairs to the parking garage. He couldn't give James the chance to follow him to where Edward was with the girls and Michael.

It took longer than usual for him to get back to his car because he had to check around every corner he came to, but it was worth it when he made it to the parking garage and found it empty. His car was the safe haven he'd never expected it to be, and he slid in as soon as he had the driver's side door unlocked.

Looking around one more time, he made sure he was alone before turning on the engine and pulling out of his spot. He had to keep his eyes on everything as he drove through the garage to the ground level and gave his ticket back to the attendant. It wasn't until he was on the street leading away from the hospital that Carlisle breathed more freely than he had in days. And he seriously hoped Jasper had never told James where the house was. Nothing would be worse than a psychotic asshole showing up looking for a fight Carlisle wasn't going to give him.

Carlisle got on the Expressway less than a minute after leaving the hospital, and his phone rang ominously.

"Where are you?" Tanya asked before he could even say 'hello.'

"I just left the hospital. I'll be there in a few minutes, I swear."

"Did something happen?" she wondered, a slight panic in her voice.

Carlisle lied. "No. I talked to Maggie after getting Edward's things. Just relax. I'll be there in a few minutes," he repeated.

A long silence followed, and Carlisle thought she wouldn't believe him. Then she spoke. "All right. Be careful."

He exhaled. "I will."

Shutting off his phone, Carlisle took a deep breath and relaxed his hands over the steering wheel. He kept reminding himself that in just a little while Edward would be out of the city and safe from James. Now it was just a matter of keeping himself safe after what he'd just done even if he didn't feel sorry for it at all.

The McDonald's where Tanya was waiting with Edward and the girls was filling up when Carlisle pulled into a parking spot on the street. They were sitting at a table near the front window and waved when they saw him, and he breathed a sigh of relief that everything looked like it was going to be okay.

He ordered his own breakfast, which took probably two or three minutes, and once he was on his way to their table, he realized he was actually very hungry.

"We were about to send out a search party for you," Alice said with a smile.

Carlisle chuckled. "Everything's fine. Let's just eat. The sooner we finish, the sooner you can get on the road. South Carolina is probably beautiful this time of year."

"I'm going to sleep in Mommy's old room," Bella giggled.

"I am too," Alice grumbled.

With that, they all began eating quietly. Carlisle cut up his eggs and poured syrup over his pancakes. There wasn't much else do right now.

Alice talked through breakfast, making sure Carlisle knew she was going to be calling him every time Bella did something embarrassing. It made him laugh to see that she'd recovered from Rosalie and Emmett's accident even though there was a moment when she became so quiet he worried she would begin crying again. Michael chose that moment to squall from his car seat, and it seemed to distract her from whatever she'd been thinking. Something that was becoming obvious was how quickly she'd become attached to Michael. It was only the third time in Carlisle's life he'd ever seen it.

"Who am I supposed to call before I get there again?" Tanya asked as they were finishing up their meal. "Mrs. Crowley? Or was it Mrs. Cope?"

Carlisle sighed softly. "Mrs. Cope. She's the housekeeper when I'm not there, which has unfortunately been more frequently than I like. Give me your phone, and I'll put her number in for you."

While he did that, Tanya got the girls and Michael ready, making sure everyone went to the bathroom, and Edward threw away their trash. They all left the restaurant together, stepping out into the bright, brisk Chicago morning that was quickly shaping up to be a beautiful day. Traffic wasn't too bad either, so getting on the interstate would be easy.

The last time Carlisle had gone to South Carolina, he and Edward had taken the girls so Rosalie and Emmett could spend their tenth anniversary on an African safari. This time would probably be for a bit longer with more lasting effects, especially with Michael to look after, but Carlisle was sure everything would be okay. He wanted to go with Edward this time, and he would if none of this had happened. The truth was that it had, and he had to make sure it was over before he left the city.

Edward lingered outside the passenger door after Michael and the girls were strapped into the back seat, and Carlisle stepped in front of him while Tanya got the car warmed up.

"It's not too much to ask for you to get plenty of rest," Carlisle said as he pulled Edward into a tight embrace and wrapped his hand around Edward's neck, "is it?"

Grasping onto Carlisle's shirt, he whispered. "No. I miss you already."

They didn't usually hug or kiss on the street like this. It wasn't because either of them was embarrassed or ashamed. Their touches and words were private, and they liked it that way. Had they been at home, Carlisle would've kissed Edward long and hard to give him something to look forward to once they were together again. This time though, he leaned back and laid his forehead against Edward's. "I love you," he promised. "Esme and Mary Anne will be right behind you, and I'll call you tonight."

Without any regard to their surroundings, which was actually normal for him, Edward leaned in closer until their noses and lips touched. "Every second I'm away from you is a second you'll spend the rest of your life making up to me. Swear it."

"I swear," Carlisle said without hesitating.

He lifted his lips to Edward's brow, threading his fingers through his husband's hair and then releasing him gently. Fighting the heavy feeling in his gut, Carlisle pulled the passenger door open so Edward could slide in. With what little cover they had, he leaned in and kissed Edward silently, leaving a mark on his neck and then stepping back to close the door.

"Be careful," he pleaded, lifting his eyes to Tanya as meaningfully as he could.

"You too," she nodded.

Carlisle exhaled lightly, pressing his lips together and stepping away from the curb. Tanya smiled and waved, putting the SUV in gear a second before she pulled onto the street. Edward looked back once, biting his lip and mouthing.

"I love you."

A nod was the only response Carlisle could give, watching them drive away and feeling the heavy weight in his body increase to the point that he probably would've collapsed had he not made it to his car in time.

He and Edward hadn't been apart like this in three years. It felt more wrong than anything else possibly could.

Carlisle's phone rang from his pocket as he stood beside his car, and he answered it without looking to see who it was.

"This is Carlisle."

"You broke my nose, you stupid bastard!"

Panic settled into Carlisle gut, and he quickly looked around, hoping he hadn't led James or Jasper to this street.

"You better be real fucking glad your loser of a brother didn't have the balls to show me where you live, but don't worry. I'll find you. One way or another."

The line clicked off before he could respond, and with his heart already in his throat, Carlisle shut his phone as nausea overwhelmed his whole body. Now what was he supposed to do?

He managed to slide into his car without losing his breath or his footing, tightening his hands around the steering wheel and wondering who he'd pissed off to have all this go wrong so fast.

His mother would tell him the only person responsible for this was the one who started it, but this hadn't just started with Jasper. It hadn't been Jasper's fault Rosalie and Emmett were in a car accident, and it wasn't Jasper's fault they'd died. But he'd sure as hell taken advantage of it, and now nothing was the way it should've been.

Carlisle should've been in Tanya's SUV with Edward and the girls, on his way to South Carolina like they'd originally planned. None of this shit should've happened, and there wasn't anything anyone else could do to fix it.

The shrilling ring of his phone startled Carlisle as he sat in his car, and this time, he looked to see Esme's name flash across the screen brightly. He breathed a sigh of relief, answering her instantly.

"Hey."

"Did Ed and Tanya get off okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he exhaled, sitting up and turning the car on gently.

"Are you okay? You sound distracted."

"I'm fine," he lied. "I'm just tired, and it's just been hard, you know. Keeping a brave face for everyone. But really, I'm fine."

"Well, all right," she conceded. "Are you on your way back to the house?"

He looked around to make sure he could pull out, easing away from the curb to leave. "Yeah. I'm coming now."

"Good. I'll tell Mother to put you on some tea and maybe something to eat. I know you probably just ate breakfast, but if you're tired, then you'll need more than just rest, okay?"

He wanted to refuse, say all he wanted was to sleep and forget the mess he'd gotten himself into now. But if he was going to face his boss at all over the next several days, Carlisle needed his batteries recharged. Normally, Edward would be the one to do that, but if Esme and Elizabeth wanted to take up some of the slack, it wasn't Carlisle's place to say they couldn't.

"Carlisle," she said when he didn't answer her after a minute.

"Okay," he agreed. "Give me a few minutes, and then I'm all yours."

She laughed quietly. "Be careful, all right?"

"Always am," he chuckled, shutting off the phone and settling in to get through early morning traffic as quickly and safely as possible.

Edward's Volvo was parked in front of the house where it had been sitting for the last several days, and Carlisle pulled in behind it with a heavy sigh. It wouldn't be easy to prepare himself for the hundreds, if not thousands, of reminders in the house that Edward wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while.

The front door opened then, allowing Mary Anne out onto the porch, and she smiled when she saw Carlisle's car, running down the front steps and meeting him before he could make it to the walkway.

"Mom said you were on your way," she said, jumping from the last step into his arms and squeezing him as tight as she ever had.

The first time Carlisle had met Mary Anne when she'd been seven, she had been understandably wary of him, but it hadn't been because of what happened to Edward. A few weeks after that first tense meeting, Esme had explained that while Mary Anne was incredibly gifted like her uncle, she was also amazingly shy for someone so talented and animated once the tension had dissipated.

Thankfully for Carlisle, he'd been able to see Mary Anne enough for her to become comfortable around him, and now, he was just as much her uncle as Edward. He was the only man other than Edward that Mary Anne was completely at ease with, and he was really the only person other than Edward and Esme she was able to be herself with — no matter how difficult it was in school or around members of her family she didn't see that often, like Eleazar and Carmen.

"It's okay, maestro," he whispered, holding her tighter as he climbed the steps to the front porch. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

She held onto him until he made it to the porch, where she stepped down and then grabbed his hand to pull him inside.

"You _have_ to see what I brought with me," she commanded.

He didn't argue, allowing her to guide him to the dining room where she was apparently reorganizing her portfolio.

Esme came out of the kitchen through the dining room entrance, and when she saw Carlisle, she hurried to embrace him.

"I hope you're ready for some chamomile and lemon," she encouraged. "The kitchen's full of people wanting to keep you distracted and well-fed."

He sighed softly and sat at the table with Mary Anne. Esme disappeared into the kitchen where he could already hear commotion surely being caused by more guests than the house had seen since before he moved in upon graduating from medical school.

It was going to be a long night.

The tea almost did him in, especially after the last several days he'd had in the hospital with Edward. Mary Anne was intent on showing him her newest photos which were still on her laptop because she'd only just taken them in the last few days. While Edward had always been more musically inclined, he took pictures as a way for him and Mary Anne to bond. There were several of his own pictures throughout the house.

"You're more talented than the most talented genius I've ever met, maestro," he complimented as they sat at the dining room table with tea and cookies. "You make me look like a slacker."

"Mr. Varner says I'm still not meeting my potential," she replied with as much seriousness as she'd ever possessed. "I had to leave half my paintings behind, but I know they'll be safe."

To that, Carlisle laughed and then yawned and then propped his head on his hand over the table.

"You should get some sleep if you're tired," she suggested. "I think Mom's going to make her pot roast for dinner tonight, and you know how she gets when she has to make that much food."

He snickered and yawned again. He did indeed know how Esme was when she cooked. It was worse than when Edward had tried to make lobster tails and sirloin steaks for the same meal. Surf and turf was one of Carlisle's favorite things to eat, but making it on a Tuesday night in the middle of Chicago where they could've easily gone out and paid less to eat in a restaurant, he'd been hard-pressed to keep a straight face every time something had gone wrong with the dicey ingredients.

"You're probably right," Carlisle agreed. "I'm gonna go lay on the couch."

From inside the kitchen, Esme actually shouted. "Oh, no, if you're going to lay down, go upstairs and go to bed. It's the only way you'll get any sleep. Either me or Mother will come get you for dinner. Kate and Garrett should be here by then."

Carlisle laughed again, rising slowly and actually stretching before he spoke again. "Edward and I both so proud of you, maestro," he said to Mary Anne.

She smiled, and he stepped away from the dining room table to move through the foyer to the stairs.

It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep, and it probably wasn't that he was unconsciously avoiding his bedroom where most of Edward's things were still lying around. It wasn't unconscious at all. Carlisle didn't want to be in that room without Edward. They'd really only been inside it with Michael for one night, but the crib was still there, along with the few things Tanya and Kate had been able to find that morning before they'd brought him home from the hospital.

Carlisle drudged up the stairs slowly, taking each step carefully as he passed the first landing and then the second to be on the second floor. It was completely silent now that the girls were gone, and it felt weird without them here. He'd never noticed before how empty the house felt without Alice and Bella — along with Edward. Even in the short amount of time they'd all been in the house together, they'd become a family.

A heavy weight settled over Carlisle's shoulders as he stepped off the last set of stairs onto the third floor. He hadn't been up here in three days, having packed clothes for Edward and himself Saturday morning and then spent the last few days in the hospital. The door was still cracked open, and he stepped into his room reluctantly.

Gently, the smell of Edward's aftershave wafted through the air in a way he hadn't noticed three days earlier, and he slipped off his shoes and his shirt at the door. Noise from downstairs drifted up to where he was, but he shut the door and moved to the bed slowly. It didn't take any thought on his part to lay over Edward's side of the bed and take the pillow there in his arms. More of Edward's scent filled his senses as he took in a lung-full of air, and he closed his eyes. The weight on his shoulders spread to his neck and lower back until he relaxed and fell asleep less than a minute after laying down.

"_If you sleep through another one of his feedings, I swear I'm going to lay him on your back naked and wait until he pees on you," Edward whispered in his ear._

_His naked body pressed Carlisle to the bed, and a soft breeze against his jaw told him Edward was close. The tip of Edward's tongue caressed the curve of his ear, and then his teeth caught Carlisle's earlobe gently. Chills flickered through his body from the nape of his neck to his tailbone where he could feel Edward's semi-erect cock settled between his ass cheeks._

"_Baby?"_

"_Wake up," Edward demanded, slipping his hand between their bodies and rubbing his fingers over the tight furl of Carlisle's ass hole._

"_I was up all night," he complained._

_Perspiration assisted Edward's fingers as he stroked Carlisle persistently. His heart sped up slowly, pumping blood all over his body — to his groin and especially his cock as it hardened against the bed he was laying on. He arched his back, searching for Edward's fingers and feeling his cock slide along his crease._

"_You haven't changed a diaper since yesterday morning," Edward teased, sucking on Carlisle's ear and sliding the tip of his finger just inside his ass hole. "I'm serious about the peeing thing. You have to make up for lost time."_

_Gently, they began moving together as Edward stroked and plunged his finger inside Carlisle, and within a minute, the bed was creaking. One finger became two, and Carlisle's body started shaking from trying not to move or make too much noise. Edward's cock got harder until it was sliding along his skin smoothly, and Carlisle's own cock was just as hard, rubbing against the bed as he still laid pressed to the mattress._

_Edward leaned back, scooting closer as he still stroked, and instantly, warm, slick liquid coated Carlisle's already moistened crease. He shivered and rose to his elbows, keeping his eyes closed and arching his back again as the liquid trickled down his balls and then the underside of his cock. Long, lean fingers rubbed Carlisle's spin from the nape of his neck to his tailbone, and he gripped the pillow in his hands._

"_Edward," he moaned._

_Two fingers became three, and he bit his lip to keep from shouting the way he wanted. Even his soft moans and pants were echoing around the room, and when Edward pulled him to his knees and reached around to wrap his hand around Carlisle's throbbing cock, it was even more difficult to stay quiet._

"_You're greedy this morning," Edward chided, stroking and squeezing Carlisle's thick cock and grazing his palm over the pulsing head._

"_Only for you," Carlisle swore._

_Edward's lean cock still slid along his crease, around his fingers and down his balls until it was sliding around Carlisle's dick. The feeling of them rubbing together like this was enough to make Carlisle's gut tighten up to release, but before he could, Edward pulled back. He removed his fingers gently, still stroking as the sound of him ripping open a condom hit Carlisle's ears. Only a few seconds passed, and Edward moved in, grasping onto Carlisle's hips to hold him still._

_The bed responded with a low groan, and Carlisle reciprocated, pressing his forehead to the bed and thrusting his hips back into Edward's. Slowly, Edward took his cock in his hand again, stroking and squeezing in time with his own thrusts. It only took a few movements for Edward to lay his chest over Carlisle's back, licking his ear again and moving more confidently than he ever had._

"_The next time he wakes up, he's all yours," Edward whispered as he panted. "I've been shit and pissed on enough for one day."_

_Carlisle turned his head to Edward's, finding his nose and then his lips. "I swear. It's my turn next time."_

_Their movements increased until their bodies were coming together differently from how they ever had, and Carlisle only wanted completion. He wanted the haze and near perfect obliviousness they'd found themselves within to persist as long as it possibly could._

_Even when the shrill of his phone echoed around the room, Carlisle remained where he was, kissing Edward and making love like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. There was only the two of them here, and it was the only thing he cared about._

_The shrill became louder, and the haze began to clear._

"_No," he whispered. "Not yet."_

A loud clang from outside the door forced his eyes to open immediately, and the midday sun illuminated Michael's crib brilliantly as it set under the window.

Carlisle took stock quickly, hearing more clatter and then recognizing the shrill of his phone as it rang from his back pocket.

He sighed heavily, realizing he'd been dreaming and wishing so deeply than it had been real. Groaning against the crick in his back and the way his spine cracked when he reached behind him, Carlisle pulled his phone out and hit the screen to answer whoever was waking him.

"Hello?" he whispered, laying his head back down.

"I couldn't wait until tonight," Edward answered with a measure of regret in his voice. "I woke you up. I can tell."

Slowly, Carlisle turned to his back. "Where are you?"

"Columbus, Indiana. We stopped for lunch. How long have you been asleep?"

He searched for a clock, realizing four hours had passed unnoticed. "I think it was almost nine," he replied softly. "Esme threatened me within an inch of my life, and she's making pot roast. You know how she is when she cooks."

Edward laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know. She'll make enough for an army since she's trying to feed all of you."

Carlisle laughed. "Mary Anne is so smart, Edward," he marveled. "She went to Millennium Park and Northerly Island to take pictures for her portfolio. I can't believe she can do so much, and she's only ten. Imagine what she'll be like in ten years."

Silence followed. Edward sighed and cleared his throat.

"I keep thinking about the first time we went to South Carolina after you proposed," Edward confessed. "It was just the two of us."

"I remember," Carlisle chuckled, also remembering how his nerves had put him on edge the last few days because he hadn't been able to tell Edward what was wrong.

"I'll still call you tonight," Edward promised. "But I just couldn't wait that long to hear your voice."

Despite the fact that he'd interrupted a very good dream, Carlisle wasn't upset with him. The real thing was always better than a dream.

"Call me no matter what time it is," Carlisle pleaded.

"I will. I love you."

Carlisle smiled lazily. "Edward, I love you. I'll be dreaming about you."

Edward kind of laughed over the phone, but he didn't respond, obviously content with Carlisle's vow.

That ended their conversation, though it hadn't been nearly long enough to make the heaviness go away. If it meant their next call would be longer, then Carlisle couldn't wait for his phone to ring again. It had just become his lifeline.

After turning off his phone, Carlisle laid it over his chest and shut his eyes again, hoping he had another dream that was even better than the last one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wouldn't we all like to have dreams like that! I know everyone's going to wonder about James, but don't panic. I'm outlining the next several chapters, but eventually, it will come to a head, so bear with me.<strong>_

_**I'm trying to focus on this story, I promise, but real life is being a bitch, so keep your fingers crossed for me that I'll figure out a balance soon.**_

_**I also still have my poll up on my profile for you to vote for what story I should post next. It'll be up until at least one of the few stories I'm doing right now is finished, so you've got plenty of time to vote. So go vote!**_

_**I love you guys for reading and telling me what you think.**_

_**See ya next time!  
><strong>_


	16. Separation Anxiety

_**Here it is. Just finished it last night. And we're switching back into Edward's perspective for the next few. Not much to say but that there's a lot left to tell. I keep looking over my notes and honestly, I'm wondering when it's going to end. But that's not for a while.**_

_**I don't own the characters, but they own me.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and putting on your alerts and favorites. Y'all are awesome.**_

_**More at the bottom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Separation Anxiety<strong>_

After having stepped away from the girls, Michael and Tanya to talk to Carlisle, Edward walked out of the bathroom with slouched shoulders and tugging feeling in his gut that was quickly spreading to the rest of his body. They'd only been on the road about four hours before stopping for lunch and gas, and Alice had discovered a Chili's restaurant on her GPS before pleading — okay, demanding — for them to go there instead of local place. In a move that was quickly becoming very common, Tanya couldn't refuse her.

Bella wasn't too thrilled about the chicken they brought her, but she asked for seconds on her mac and cheese along with all the Sprite she could consume. Alice got a burger and fries, and she munched on the chips and dip while Tanya did her best to feed Michael around her plate. Probably halfway through dinner, Edward had risen slowly to go to the bathroom. Once there, he'd been unable to keep himself from calling his husband.

The first thing Edward had heard in Carlisle's voice was disorientation, and it had given away the fact that he'd been asleep. Edward didn't like that he'd woken Carlisle from a much-needed nap, but almost immediately, the memory of waking up with him made Edward's chest ache. They were apart for the first time in three years, and it felt wrong. Nothing had ever felt so incredibly wrong, and it wasn't until Carlisle had said _I'll be dreaming about you_ that Edward truly felt out of place. He only wished he could have such amazing dreams, but for the last few days, he'd only had nightmares.

He walked back to the table where Tanya was sitting with the kids slowly, memorizing Carlisle's voice and the soft, sexy way he'd made all his words sound. It would be just too easy to imagine what those words could do, and Edward wanted all of that back. He wanted to have Carlisle with him now, and he didn't care if James had come back to the city for some stupid purpose — Jasper's doing or not. Edward had learned a long time ago, by having Esme kick him in the ass about not dwelling on what he'd gone though, to let all the negative things in his life never outweigh the positive. Carlisle was the most positive thing in his life, and he wasn't about to let him go.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked as she rocked Michael gently.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You gonna eat anymore?"

Edward looked at his plate. The chicken breast was half-eaten, and the broccoli was also half-gone. But he wasn't hungry, and in all honesty, he would rather be in the car instead of sitting here idling by helplessly.

"I'm finished," he shrugged.

For half a minute, it looked like she was going to make him eat a little more. Instead, she turned her attention to Michael to continue soothing him.

"How much longer is going to be before we get there?" Bella asked over her own plate.

"We'll be there tomorrow, baby," Tanya assured her. "By dinner."

"Can I have my tablet before we leave?" she pleaded with a pout.

Tanya giggled, glancing at Edward. "Of course. We'll find it before we hit the road."

She sat back, satisfied, and Edward watched her with more intensity than he had in the few years he'd known her. Before this had happened, he'd almost always taken for granted that she would always been the happy little girl she'd been the first time he'd met her, but now he knew she was doing the same thing he was — accepting her circumstances even if she wasn't happy about them. It was wrong for her to have to do that, and Edward wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Baby bell, how 'bout I sit in the back seat with you on the next spell?" he suggested with a little grin.

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up for the first time in four days. "Okay," she squealed.

"Does that mean I have to sit up front?" Alice whined.

"Just until we stop for the night," Edward promised her.

His reassurance did little to appease her, but he decided he could only do one thing at a time. With Tanya keeping up with Michael, Edward had to start somewhere. He loved these girls as much as he loved Mary Anne, and they were going to be spending a lot of time together. It only made sense to start splitting his time with them.

Edward and Tanya split lunch before leaving the restaurant with their troupe, and while he helped Bella find her reading tablet, Tanya strapped Michael into his car seat in the back. She gave Alice a boost into the front seat, replacing the bags that had been moved around and getting Bella in her own booster seat. Ear buds muffled the volume of her audio book as she began reading, and Edward settled in behind Tanya so he could keep up with Michael with his uninjured hand. They were back on the road before one-thirty.

For the first time a few hours, Edward was able to sit with Michael and tend to him the way he'd wanted to four days ago. He knew deep down that nothing was different about the little boy beside him, but he imagination ran away from him as he thought of all the things Tanya had gotten to do while Edward had been in the hospital. And then it hit him that it wouldn't be him and Carlisle splitting Michael's care. Carlisle was still in Chicago, and for the next few weeks — at the most — Edward would have to relinquish a lot of Michael's care to Tanya since she actually had both her hands and arms to hold and love him. It wasn't usually a problem, but this time was different. Michael was his to take care of, and even if Edward trusted Tanya, he didn't like it.

"What'cha thinkin' about all quiet back there?"

Startled, Edward lifted his eyes to see Tanya looking at him in the rearview mirror. "Nothing," he lied.

She pursed her lips and slit her eyes. For half a minute, she looked like she was going to call him on it. Instead, she smiled and turned to stereo down. "I was thinking about the first time we were in a car together," she reminisced. "We were driving from Anchorage up into Denali State Park with Carlisle and Esme."

Edward unconsciously laughed at the memory. "Carmen and Eleazar had already taken the kids up to the house, and we all got lost because the GPS quit working halfway there. We almost got stuck in a blizzard."

Tanya laughed with him, moving seamlessly around freight trucks and minivans. "Esme and I had so much trouble getting the computer to recalibrate, and Alice actually called to check on us — "

"And she knew how to fix it," he chuckled, his eyes falling on his niece as she sat in the front seat with her laptop and Ipod. "We all felt like idiots when the nine-year-old could figure it out, and we couldn't."

"We were an hour late," she continued, "and the food that was supposed to be hot had gotten cold. Carmen tried to save it in the oven and ended up burning it around the edges."

Still chuckling, Edward had to fight a bout of tears that threatened to make an appearance in the midst of their shared memory. With shining eyes, he spoke softly. "Alice made sure to program the trip into the GPS for the next time," he added, wiping the tears away roughly before they had a chance to fall. "I can't believe it's been two years since then. She and Mary Anne both are just so smart. They put us all to shame."

"Oh, I sold another portfolio," Tanya exclaimed with a slight bounce.

A genuine smile crossed Edward's face. "That's great," he praised. "Which publication is it now?"

"_Lake Michigan Magazine_," she announced. "I finalized everything a couple of weeks ago. You know, I never once thought I'd ever make a living doing photography, but it's the most amazing thing I could've ever done — especially with a lawyer and a nurse making me look like a slacker at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Mentioning her two sisters made Edward remember the first time he'd met them at his and Carlisle's first Thanksgiving together. They'd only been dating nine months and had already jumped the hurdle of meeting each other's immediate families, and holidays had just seemed like the most logical next step.

"_Their grandmother's name is Sasha, and their grandfather is Isaac," Edward said sitting in the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes as they drove toward Albany for their first official holiday together._

_Carlisle nodded as he drove. "And Makenna and Liam are their aunt and uncle," he clarified. "Makenna has a daughter from a previous relationship that we try not to mention even though Karen is her pride and joy, and Liam has a son from his first marriage whom we almost never see because he's overseas a lot. Lucas."_

"_And he's in the . . . Army?"_

"_Navy," was the automatic correction._

_Edward chuckled. "I'm never going to keep these names straight," he giggled, updating the GPS on his phone._

_Carlisle reached across the center console, laying his hand over Edward's thigh and squeezing. "I'll help you. And so will Tanya and Rose. You'll be fine."_

_A glance around showed Edward it was almost noon, and they'd already been driving for half a day. Just about to pass Toledo, he shifted in his seat and tugged on his seat belt. "We should stop and eat. We'll be in Erie by tonight."_

"_Nervous about meeting the extended family?" Carlisle teased, moving through traffic and taking the exit to get off the interstate._

"_As nervous as I was meeting Tanya and Rose? On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd put this at about an eleven and a half."_

_Sighing heavily, Carlisle followed the flow of cars around the off-ramp until he came to a stop light. The car remained silent as he turned onto the main street and then began searching for a restaurant. The GPS highlighted a steak house on Phillips Avenue, and without saying anything to Edward, Carlisle pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a spot._

"_It's okay if I'm nervous," Edward assured him. "I've never done this before, and it's just weird. And after the way your dad and Jasper . . . reacted — "_

"_I told you not to worry about that. My mother and Rose love you, and so do the girls. And you're as much my family as they are. Now come on. It's my turn to feed you."_

_Edward grinned and exhaled softly, rising out of the car with Carlisle and meeting him at the back of the car to walk inside together._

"_Besides," Carlisle said, taking Edward's hand and smiling. "I know Sasha's going to love you. You've already gotten Tanya's seal of approval — and Rose's. No one else's opinion usually matters to her."_

"_I'll have to take your word for it,"Edward said with a shake of his head. "They're your family."_

"_Well, if they don't like you, there's a hotel nearby where we can stay, and we'll be back on the road home where I can whip up a descent dinner just for the two of us."_

_At that, Edward laughed softly. Carlisle was always so confident when it came to things like this, especially after they'd started dating. It wasn't easy being inexperienced where stable relationships were concerned. Since their first date nine months ago, Edward had begun to adjust to the way he felt about Carlisle, and finally, it was easy to feel safe with him. It was easy to feel loved, and it didn't really matter if Carlisle's extended family accepted him or not. Edward was content with his life just having Carlisle in it._

_During lunch, they went over all the key points of conversation within Carlisle's family members. Tanya's grandmother, Sasha had come to the U.S. as a small child from Russia along with her mother Vasilii, and according to Tanya's sister Kate, she still spoke in broken Russian when she got upset._

"_At which point," Carlisle said, "nearly everyone clears the room until she calms down. I tried to learn Russian, but it's not an easy language to master. I think Makenna and my mother are the only ones who can get through to her."_

_Edward laughed over his food, nudging his fork around the plate. "Russian?" he chuckled. "Seriously?"_

"_Very seriously. But it doesn't happen as much as it used to, so you should be okay."_

"_I thought my family was weird," Edward muttered._

_The waitress came by their table just then, smiling at them broadly. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Can I get you anything else?_

_Carlisle smiled back. "Everything's great. We just need to check."_

_She thumbed through her pad, finding their ticket and laying it on the table. "Have a good day," she said, leaving them slowly to check on another customer._

_After paying the check and leaving a tip, Carlisle stepped to the bathroom before they got back on the road, and Edward went out to get the car started._

"_Hey, fag!"_

_Edward stopped abruptly as he stood next to Carlisle's car. He turned to see a tall, burly man in jeans and a sweatshirt walking toward him._

"_People like you are the reason people like me get a sick taste in our mouth," he spat, clenching his teeth and stopping about five feet away from Edward._

"_Excuse me?" _

_He took a step closer. "Yeah, you. Parading around like it's not the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. People like you should be locked away and never see the light of day again. And if you come around here again, I might be the one to do it."_

_Edward barely flinched. "Well, that's good for you then, because we're just passing through. So you can go back to your drinking buddies and macho assholes and tell them what a coward you are for confronting someone you don't even know."_

_He took a step toward Edward, balling his fists._

"_Hey!"_

_Carlisle appeared behind him with a hard expression on his face. _

_Edward made a move toward the man accosting him, but Carlisle held up a hand to stop him._

"_Is there a problem here?"_

"_Yeah," the would-be assailant growled. "You and your _boyfriend_ are the problem. People like you make me sick, and you shouldn't be allowed to roam free."_

_Carlisle glanced at Edward, speaking with a smirk. "People like us," he repeated. "Well, I'm a doctor, and I probably make more money a year than you will in your entire life, given the level of intelligence your displaying by confronting two men who are your size and just as capable of defending themselves as you are."_

_The man's nostrils flared widely, but he didn't move or speak. _

"_So you've done your daily cowardice display, and now you can leave us alone."_

_Carlisle stepped around him to the car and was almost to Edward's side when the man yelled again._

"_You won't have such a smart mouth when you both go to hell!"_

_To that, Carlisle smiled. "Well, then I won't be alone."_

_He got in the car, and Edward followed him with a cautious glance at the man still glaring at them. Luckily for this particular parking lot, Carlisle didn't have to put his car in reverse to leave, pulling forward and out of the lot to get back on the road._

_Edward stayed quiet as they proceeded out of Toledo and drove back onto the interstate, thinking of the last time something like that had happened to him and realizing how calm he'd been. Before he'd met Carlisle, Edward wouldn't have been able to do anything but stand there and take whatever that guy was about to give him. With Carlisle is his life now, Edward was braver than he'd ever been._

"_Are you okay?" Carlisle asked after about fifteen minutes of steely silence only interrupted by a quiet news broadcast on the radio._

"_I'm fine," Edward replied with a little grin. "People like that don't bother me. And it's obvious we have each other to fight other people's intolerance. The only ones who matter to me are my family and you. Nobody else matters."_

_In what was quickly becoming a common occurrence when they were in the car together on long trips, Carlisle laid his arm over the center console while steering with his other hand, and Edward instantly connected their bodies with the only contact he could get in the car, linking his fingers with Carlisle's and then reaching out to fiddle with the radio._

_Nothing else really needed to be said, but everything was made clear in that one gesture._

"I have to go to the bathroom," Alice announced from the front seat, pulling Edward from his memories and causing him to look around at the expanse of interstate around them.

Tanya laughed softly. "Okay. There's a stop a little bit up the road. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Edward sighed heavily from his seat, turning his attention to Michael as the infant slept in his car seat.

Even though their first Thanksgiving had gone exceedingly better than Edward could've anticipated, it had only been because Jasper had been away on assignment somewhere in Africa, and Richard had spent most of the day on the other side of the house while everyone else drilled Edward in order to get to know him better. Sasha had been a cheerful woman with the disposition to match, and she'd had nothing but kind things to say about Edward's relationship with Carlisle. It hadn't just been about her tolerating him. Edward had realized when she asked him to sit next to her during dinner that she'd already accepted him and wanted him to feel included in their family.

The bathroom stop took about half an hour with the traffic and then the lines apparently inside the massive truck stop Tanya found on the side of the interstate. Edward stayed with Michael in the car, and the little boy woke up while they sat there waiting. He was only a couple of weeks old, but he still recognized Edward the instant their eyes met. Relief spread through Edward's chest, and he rubbed Michael's brow before leaning over to kiss him gently.

Once they were back on the road, Edward settled back into his seat just to rest his eyes, and Tanya turned down the radio even though the classic rock station she found still played from the speakers behind his seat. Her affinity to Jimmy Hendrix and Creedence Clearwater Revival aside, Edward was appreciative that she didn't try to keep him awake with talk or updates about what was going on with her work or their current situation.

"Uncle Eddie, wake up!"

Alice's voice startled him, and when he opened his eyes, Edward saw that it was almost dark. They'd stopped and were currently setting in the entryway to a hotel.

"You okay?" Tanya asked from the driver's seat.

Clearing his throat, Edward rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. "Yeah. Where are we?"

"Knoxville. You, uh, slept for about three hours. You sure everything's okay?"

With his right hand, he pulled off his seat belt and reached to open the door. "I'm fine. We goin' in or what?"

She didn't respond, pulling off her seat belt and trading places with him to get Michael while he moved to the other side of the SUV to get the girls. Bella begged for him to carry her, and even though his hand was bothering him, Edward agreed only if she promised to stay still while they gathered their clothes and toiletry bags for the night.

"I will," she cried. "I promise."

He sighed softly, turning his right side to her and allowing her to climb on with her legs linked around his waist securely. "You ready?"

She held his shoulders tightly. "Yeah."

Gently, he hitched her up a little higher on his hip and followed Alice to the back.

They each got one change of clothes along with everything they would need for a shower and bed. Alice carried her laptop inside, and Bella kept her tablet as they all made their way inside slowly.

The hotel was just coming to life when they stepped into the lobby, and it sort of reminded Edward of the hotel where he and Carlisle had stayed for their honeymoon. Of course, that had been in Mexico, and this hotel wasn't as nice. Suddenly, he was thinking about weather in Cozumel and whether it was bad for him to wish they were still there right now.

The blond woman behind the counter smiled when she saw them, clicking away on her computer. "Welcome to Knoxville Crowne Plaza. How are we this evening?"

Tanya took the lead, setting Michael's carrier on the counter. "We're great. We need to check in for the night."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Tanya glanced at Edward and then the girls. "No," she replied. "It was a last minute trip."

The smile faded a little as the woman continued clicking away. "Let me just see what we have available. Will you be needing one room or two?"

"Uh, one — preferably a double."

Determination creased the woman's forehead, and her grey eyes lit up. "We have a double queen available. Would you like a crib for the little one?"

"Please."

Edward had to fight his instinct to shift Bella to his left hip, and he put her down gently while they waited. His mind wandered as she latched onto him with both arms, thinking of all the extra things his and Carlisle's room had come with — at least after they changed to the second hotel and refused the turn-down service.

"Okay," Tanya said, "we're ready."

Though he was disoriented, Edward followed her with Bella to the elevators as the lobby continued to fill up.

"You're spacing out on me," Tanya pointed out once they were on the elevator. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just thinking," he shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet, and when they got to their floor, Tanya led the way to their room. Even after a nap on the road, Edward was still tired. Despite being in the hospital the last few days, he didn't feel anymore rested than he would if he hadn't been there. It wasn't anyone else's fault. All Edward wanted right now was a long, good night's sleep, and maybe in the morning, he'd feel better.

"Can we watch a movie?" Alice asked as soon as they all settled on the two queen sized beds taking up a little less than half the room.

"We need to eat first, honey," Tanya stipulated.

Alice pouted but didn't argue, sitting on the bed closest to the window.

Only two things mattered to Edward at that moment — taking a shower and calling Carlisle. Other than that, he didn't care what Tanya got him to eat or if the girls found a movie to watch before bed.

"Hey, you want something?" Tanya asked him.

He nodded slightly, but he wasn't very hungry. "Sure. I'm just gonna take a shower."

"Do you need help with your cast?"

Edward shook his head. "I'll figure something out."

With that, he carried his own bag into the bathroom and closed the door.

The bathroom filled up with steam quickly, and Edward found a plastic bag to wrap around the cast on his left forearm before he stepped into the hot water. He didn't do anything but shower while he was there — no thinking, no crying, no wondering. Once he was done with the water, he shut it off, standing in the steam-filled stall for probably a couple of minutes afterward.

Small, precious memories of Carlisle with him in the shower began creeping in, and a strangled cry left his mouth before Edward could stop it.

A little fist tapped on the door then, startling him as Alice's voice followed. "Uncle Edward, the food's here."

He huffed softly and stepped out of the shower to dry off. It was difficult with just one good hand, but he managed, pulling on a clean pair of jogging pants and then a loose t-shirt that must have come from Carlisle's side of the dresser. Even after several washes, it still smelled like him.

Unfamiliar smells assailed his senses as he stepped into the hotel room where Tanya was helping Alice and Bella with their food. Michael was sleeping in the crib that had been provided, and Edward moved to look at him as he inhaled and exhaled in his slumber.

"I got you the chicken platter," Tanya said from one of the beds. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm just really tired."

She stood up from where the girls were settled, moving to his side and sitting him on the empty bed. "Where'd you pack your pain pills?" she asked, laying her hands over his shoulders the way Carlisle always did.

"They're in my bag in the bathroom," he sighed, sliding down to lay against the head board of the bed.

In minutes, she was handing him the prescribed dosage along with a little cup of water. "You just had to say you wanted to sleep," she chided softly, reaching out to move his wet hair from his forehead. "I'll keep your food covered up, and we'll keep the tv low so you can sleep. You're going to be tired, and that's okay."

Edward gulped down his water, exhaling and handing the cup back to her. "Thanks."

Tanya smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You're welcome." She stood up then and flicked off the lamp next to him, throwing half the room into soft darkness.

The pills began to take hold of his consciousness within half an hour, and Edward felt Tanya lay a blanket over him before he gave in to the pull circling beneath him. A little body snuggled up next to his, but he was asleep before anything else could be done.

In what was becoming a common occurrence in the last few days, Edward dreamed while he slept, overcome with the fear he'd been fighting the last several hours. While his husband might've been having amazing dreams, the images and feelings filling Edward's mind only worked to cause dread and anxiety.

"_You know you're not worth his time. That's why you're afraid."_

_James' face was as close to his as it ever had been, and he was more scared than had been in his life. Rough hands held his arms together above his head. The harsh voice filling his head prickled at every nerve in his body._

"_He won't ever care about you. He's just using you. It's all you're good for."_

_The heavy body on top of him and between his legs ignited the parts of his deep-seeded terror, and he couldn't move or think except to wish he'd never gotten himself into this in the first place._

"_You're always gonna belong to me, Masen. It doesn't matter who has you after me. Every time he's inside you, it'll be me you think about."_

"_Don't listen to him, Edward. I love you."_

_Carlisle's soft, sexy voice filled his head for a second, only to be replaced again by James._

"_He thinks you're never gonna be good enough. He won't ever really love a damaged whore like you."_

"_He's wrong, Edward. I love you no matter what. You made mistakes. I made mistakes. I believe in you, Edward. I believe in us. You're perfect for me."_

_Tender, loving fingers caressed his brow, and the vice grip around his arms faded away until he was laying here entangled in Carlisle's strong, protective arms. He opened his eyes to see those of his husband gazing at him with more adoration than anyone ever had._

"_Everything's going to be okay, Edward. I'm here. I'm never leaving you. I love you."_

Little fingers and hands brought Edward around from his drug-induced sleep, and he groggily opened his eyes to see Bella beside him watching him with her wide, beautiful brown eyes.

"You snore," she said softly, still caressing his cheek and his brow.

Edward snickered, holding her closer with his right arm and looking around the room to see Tanya and Alice still asleep. "Why are you awake, baby?"

"I had to pee," she blurted. "The soap here smells funny. It's not like home."

"Well, it'll be like home when we get to the house on the beach, I promise."

"You slept a long time. I had to make sure you were still breathing a couple times."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Baby bell."

They laid there for another few minutes as the last of the pain meds dissipated from the edges of Edward's mind, and he sat up with Bella before setting her on the floor so he could get up to check on Michael.

The sky was just brightening up when Edward looked out the window of their room, and Bella climbed onto the couch in front of him before scaling his right side to settle on his hip the way she had the night before.

"I miss Uncle Carlie," she said with her head on his shoulder.

Edward held her as securely as he could. "I miss him too, sweetie."

"Will you sit with me in the back seat again today?" she pleaded, holding him tighter.

"We'll see, okay? If it's all right with Alice."

She didn't respond to that, grasping onto his shoulder with both her hands.

When Tanya and Alice woke up, they ordered breakfast. Edward still wasn't hungry, but he nibbled a little to make Tanya happy. He kept up with Michael while the girls all took showers, and his phone rang while he waited.

Carlisle's name flashing across the little screen made Edward's heart speed up slightly, and he answered after the second ring.

"Hey, you're awake," his husband said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

A half minute of silence passed. "I called last night, but Tanya said you were asleep. Are you okay now?"

"I guess," Edward shrugged. "I'm tired. Bella misses you."

Carlisle laughed softly. "I miss her too." Another half minute of silence loomed. "I miss you, Edward. I hated waking up alone this morning."

"I didn't like waking up without you either. But I'm there with you just like you're here with me. I think you packed some of your shirts in my bag by accident, but it was a nice surprise when I pulled one on last night after my shower."

"Then I'm glad I packed in a hurry," he chuckled.

"I — I had a dream about you last night," Edward said softly.

"Really? I hope it was a good one."

Remembering how his slumber had begun, Edward focused on how it had ended. "You were my hero."

This particular revelation left Carlisle speechless for a minute or two. "I swear I'll do everything in my power to come to your rescue, no matter what, baby."

The bathroom door opened then, allowing Tanya out with Bella as they both wore nothing but their underwear. Edward gave them a wide berth as he stood over Michael's crib, turning his back to allow them some privacy.

"We're getting ready to go," Edward said. "But I'll call you when we stop for lunch, okay?"

"Be sure to eat something," Carlisle pleaded.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

With little else, he ended the call and glanced back to see Tanya in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Alice is almost finished in the bathroom," she told him, dressing Bella in pants and a shirt before she helped her with the sandals they'd brought. "We need to be on the road by eight."

Edward nodded silently as he found his bag and then clothes for the day. He pushed the soft, amazing sound in Carlisle's voice away from his mind as best as he could, wanting only to focus on the task in front of him. It was too painful to think about how far away Carlisle was, so he just wouldn't think about it until he had to. If he could keep his mind on the remainder of their trip, then Edward hoped with every fiber of his being that it would keep him from having more nightmares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a lot going on in Edward's head, so I'm thinking about doing a few more flashbacks of the non-sexual kind as he remembers all the things that helped him realize how different he is with Carlisle. That doesn't mean to say Carlisle's mind is always on, well, sex, but I'm thinking of making these defining moments in Edward's mind. There may be a little bit of the sexy stuff.<strong>_

_**Also, don't forget about the poll on my profile page. Your opinion really matters to me, especially where posting a new story is concerned. I've also got a new idea that's been swimming around in my head the last few weeks. How in to the idea of Edward on a horse would you all be?**_

_**Let me know, and I'll see you at the next chapter!**_

_**Have a great morning!  
><strong>_


	17. Piece of Mind

_**Good morning! How's everyone been? I'll try not to bore you up here, but just a couple things. Things are moving right along here, and we'll be catching up with Carlisle in another couple chapters. Right now, I hope you're still enjoying this journey through Edward's head.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and everyone who's been reviewing.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but these two men own me.**_

_**Happy reading!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piece of Mind<strong>_

Tanya made checking out of the hotel a lot easier by calling down to the front desk and paying the bill over the phone. By then, Alice and Bella were anxious to leave their hotel room, and Michael was wide awake after Edward gave him a bottle so Tanya could get everything packed. From their room, they took the elevator down to the lobby and were able to leave without waiting in line. Tanya's SUV was waiting for them, and while Edward did his best getting Alice and Bella strapped in, she buckled Michael's car seat into the middle of the back seat.

All of Edward's actions and movements were dominated by memory and necessity. His mind was somewhere else completely. Before he climbed into the back seat to sit with Bella and Michael, Edward found his own laptop to keep himself occupied for the next few hours. Though Tanya had told the lady at the front desk the night before that this trip was last-minute, the truth was they hadn't wanted to make too many solid reservations or plans with the hope that their exit would remain as seamless as possible. If Jasper didn't know they were leaving, it would be more difficult for him to cause trouble again — that was the idea, at least.

"You wanna pick the music this time?" Tanya asked, closing the back hatch of her SUV and moving up to the driver's side.

Edward kind of grinned. "Maybe a little less CCR," he suggested.

She pursed her lips and climbed in, not answering him.

After adjusting the brightness on his screen, Edward settled in to browse through a few shopping websites. His wireless was in and out, so he used his phone after a little while, activating the external internet connection so he could look at cribs and blankets for the house in South Carolina.

He remembered doing the same thing with Esme before Mary Anne had been born even though he'd only been sixteen at the time. It had also been around then that Edward was beginning to realize the way he felt around other boys, and Esme had been the first person he'd told. His older sister hadn't judged him the way he'd feared she would. She was, if nothing else, not as surprised as Edward had believed she would be.

Over chocolate milkshakes and a brown bag special from Rally's, they'd talked about the finer points of asking a boy out and what some of their signals could mean. Esme made sure Edward understood that not all boys were going to care about his feelings or the fact that he was so new to his revelation. Of course, she'd just come out of an abusive relationship herself and wanted to keep her baby brother from making the same mistakes she'd made. She told him it was ultimately his decision who he was with, but she only wanted him to be safe.

"Uncle Eddie," Bella called from across Michael's carrier. "Can you fix my tablet so I can do a puzzle?"

Pausing in his browsing, Edward smiled as she handed him to small device. Unlike most children her age, Bella didn't do the easy puzzles of Dora the Explorer or Spongebob Squarepants. Rosalie and Emmett had nurtured an early desire of hers to do difficult puzzles with them and Alice after dinner, and in turn, they'd downloaded a few harder programs onto her tablet for her to do on her own. When she'd first met Edward, Bella had shown him artistic puzzles by Van Gogh, Monet and Picasso. And then she'd promptly put them all together before he could even figure out how she did it.

"Who do you want today, baby?" he asked as he sorted through the several dozen she'd already accumulated.

"Chagall," she proclaimed.

Edward laughed softly, scrolling through that particular folder and finding one that looked definitively difficult. Once it was selected and displayed, he handed the tablet back to her and watched in awe as she immediately began putting the pieces together.

Once she was settled again, Edward went back to his browsing. He knew they had the play pen from Rosalie and Emmett's house for Michael to lay in while he was awake, but they needed a crib where he would sleep. It was then that Edward realized they'd left the other crib in his and Carlisle's room. They'd only had the chance to use it once before Edward had gone into the hospital. Would Carlisle leave the crib up, like a symbol of the slightest moment of happiness he and Carlisle had experienced before all hell had broken loose? Or would he take it down to keep it from becoming a painful reminder that they were apart?

Edward hoped very much it would be the former, instead of the latter.

He found a three-piece crib set that came with a changing table and a three-tier dresser on the K-Mart website, checking a map of Columbia to see if there was a store near there. It would be impractical to wait until after they got to the house to go into town in the hopes of finding a crib at the thrift store there. It made more sense to get the set before they got into town. That way, the only thing they would need was food for dinner.

"Oh! I have to call Mrs. Cope before we get there," Tanya exclaimed, pulling out her phone and passing it to Edward. "Can you do that since you're not driving? Please?"

Edward sighed, taking her phone. "Sure."

He found the housekeeper's number and hit the _call_ button as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder to cradle his ribs as they began aching slightly. The phone rang three times before the high-pitched voice of Mrs. Vera Cope answered with an ear-splitting shriek of a hello.

"Who is this?" she demanded instantly.

"Mrs. Cope, it's Edward."

"Edmund?"

He laughed. "No, it's Edward. Edward Cullen. Remember, I was there last summer with Carlisle and the girls."

"Oh, Edward," she chuckled. "It's so good to hear from you. How is Carlisle?"

Clearing his throat in an attempt to remove the emotion from his voice, Edward forced himself to sound happy. "He's great. Listen, I know it's short notice, but the girls and I are on our way. We'll actually be there by dinner time, and I was hoping you would be able to get the house ready."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I was just finishing breakfast. I'll just head on out there now. Why is it just you, honey? Where is Carlisle?"

"He had to stay in Chicago to finish some business, but he'll be on his way after a little while."

Edward realized with just a few words how tired he really sounded. Even after a nap in the car and more than ten hours of sleep the night before, he was still exhausted. And she noticed.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?"

He lied to the best of his ability. "I'm fine. We'll be there after lunch, so if you want to get some food, it'll be one less thing we have to do."

She chuckled again. "The fridge will be stocked, and all the beds will have fresh sheets before you get here. I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope."

"Be careful!"

"We will. Thanks."

He turned off the phone with a heavy sigh, handing it back to Tanya and returning to his laptop.

"She's gonna get everything ready," he assured her.

"Good," she nodded. "What are you doing back there?"

"Finding a crib for Michael," he said simply.

It got quiet after that, but Edward was suddenly thinking about the first time Carlisle had taken him to South Carolina for a two-week vacation.

"_You know you've been on vacation too long when you're sleeping until eleven o'clock," Carlisle whispered as they laid in bed watching the day go on outside the windows near the foot of the bed._

_Edward snuggled up closer to him, their bare skin rubbing together gently as Carlisle kissed his neck. "It's my first vacation in four years," he murmured. "Shut it."_

_Slowly, Carlisle's kisses became less languid and more fevered as he squeezed Edward against him. "What have you been doing that whole time?"_

"_It doesn't matter. You weren't with me, so it doesn't matter."_

_The lips kissing his neck and shoulder slowed until they stopped completely, and Edward turned his head to see Carlisle there with a worried expression on his face. Slowly, Edward lifted his hand to his face. "What did I say?"_

"_It's not that," Carlisle promised as he shook his head. "I just can't stop thinking about everything that happened to you. And I wish I'd met you sooner."_

"_Don't worry about it," Edward pleaded. "I'm okay."_

_Carlisle leaned closer, idly stroking Edward's hair and rubbing his scalp in a way that made chills slide up his spine and then back down to his tail bone. "No," he whispered. "You're not. I can see it in your eyes when I surprise you. Was last night all right for you?"_

_After dating for just over six months and both applying for their leave from the hospital separately, Carlisle had planned their whole vacation, right down to the restaurants they'd gone to. The night before, they'd driven in to Charleston and had dinner under the stars. With it being October, the air had still been kind of warm and salty, tingling Edward's skin and putting him in the best mood he'd ever felt in his life. Everything with Carlisle felt perfect. He'd never felt anything like this, and he never wanted it to stop._

_Last night, after returning from the city and stepping into a dark house, a feeling Edward had never experienced overwhelmed him to the point of him nearly disrobing Carlisle on the stairs. For almost seven months, they'd been going slow — kissing, touching, rubbing — but the night out and the way Carlisle had held his hand on the way home had put Edward in a mood that was so foreign to him that he took Carlisle by surprise._

_It had been too long since he'd had anyone touch him in a loving, tender way, but with Carlisle, it was constant. There was no rush, no overpowering desire — until last night. And even though Edward had shocked Carlisle with his fervor, once it was started, there had been no stopping it. The last person to touch Edward hadn't done it out of love or kindness, and while it had come up several times over the course of their ascension to Carlisle's room, Edward wasn't fooling himself into thinking it wouldn't be difficult. But he wanted it._

_For the first time four years, he really wanted it, and he wanted it with Carlisle._

_So when Carlisle asked him if he was all right with what they'd done, the answer was so clear._

_Edward turned to face him, lowering his hands to Carlisle's hips and pulling him closer until their legs were entangled. He claimed Carlisle's mouth possessively, feeling his groin stir from the contact and whispering through soft pants as he rubbed Carlisle's ass. "Last night was perfect."_

_He moved his lips down Carlisle's neck, licking and sucking as his worrisome bedmate began breathing in short, shallow pants._

"_But are you all right?" Carlisle pleaded. "I didn't hurt you?"_

_With his hands still on Carlisle's firm cheeks, he rotated his hips around to rub their hardening cocks together. "Does this answer your question?" he teased, leaning up and sucking on Carlisle's earlobe._

_Softly, Carlisle laughed and bit his lip. "Well, I know I turn you on, baby, but I'm serious," he huffed, lowering his head to Edward's and kissing him as deeply as he had the night before — in the throes of passion, no less. _

_With Carlisle in his arms and suddenly at his mercy, Edward was much more overt than he ever had been, still rubbing his cock against Carlisle's and grasping onto his cheek a little harder until they were grinding together. He knew Carlisle was serious when he asked about what had happened all those years ago. Edward just didn't care about bringing all of that to the forefront of their time together._

"_Oh, you're getting too good at that," Carlisle moaned, releasing Edward's lips but keeping their noses close together as he slipped his hand under the blanket to grab Edward's ass._

_Suddenly, they were moving together, rubbing against each other and breathing each other in so deep it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. They were one entity together, neither one distinguishable from the other. It had been this way since the first day they'd met._

_Gently, while in a position to do so, Carlisle released Edward's ass and slipped his hand between their bodies to increase the friction between their dicks. Edward groaned low in his throat, reveling in the way it felt when Carlisle took control and remembering the first time he'd done this very thing._

_The pressure built slowly as they moved and kissed and breathed, their synchronized moans echoing off the bare walls until it was all they could hear. Carlisle pulled Edward's leg up over his hip, rubbing his crease until he found puckered flesh, and in a similar fashion from the night before, Edward stilled for just a second, still kissing Carlisle, but suddenly breathless and worried._

_Neither of his boyfriends had ever showed Edward so much consideration. He didn't like thinking of how much he'd been missing by allowing so much to happen that shouldn't have been out of his control. With Carlisle, it was completely different._

"_Is it okay?" Carlisle whispered against his lips._

_The question in his voice wasn't just about whether it was okay to touch him. There was more he was asking, and normally, Edward would've resisted. But now, he craved Carlisle's touch — his lips, his tongue, even his cock — and there was no longer a reason to resist._

"_It's okay," Edward breathed, still holding Carlisle's ass and still moving even though Carlisle's body had shifted slightly._

_Edward didn't open his eyes as Carlisle moved over him and reached into the night stand. He didn't have to. The instant Carlisle kissed him again and began stroking his crease again with slicker fingers than before, he knew everything was going to be okay._

_The doorbell startled them both, but for a few minutes, neither of them moved. Then it rang again, and even though they both wanted to ignore it and get back to what they'd started, the hurried knock on the door caused Carlisle to move first._

"_I'll see who it is," he said, pulling on jogging pants and a shirt as Edward sat up and watched him leave._

_It only took a little while before the front door opened, and Carlisle's muffled voice drifted up to the room. At first, Edward thought something was wrong, and he moved to get dressed half a minute before Carlisle came back with a smile on his face._

"_What is it?" he asked._

_Carlisle moved to where they'd laid their suitcases, pulling out jeans and a clean shirt. "Get dressed and come outside," he said cryptically. "I want you to meet someone."_

_He got dressed quickly and pulled on his shoes before leaving without another word, and Edward sat confused for a minute before he followed Carlisle, pulling on fresh clothes and getting his shoes on to leave the room. His descent to the first floor wasn't as quick as Carlisle's, and he paused at the bottom of the steps when he heard Carlisle talking._

"_You know, you really should be at home. I bet your mom's worried about you."_

_A little voice followed. "I don't care. She never worries about Leah."_

_Carlisle laughed, and slowly, Edward followed the sound, opening the door to see him on the front steps of the house with a small boy. Between them was a red, yellow, and green kite they were currently attaching to a string._

_As soon as the door opened, Carlisle looked up at Edward and smiled._

"_Hey, we have a visitor. This is Seth. He's our next door neighbor."_

_Edward laughed softly. "Hey, Seth. I'm Edward," he greeted, kneeling onto the porch and extending his hand to Seth's._

"_My grandpa's name is Edward," Seth said with a smile._

"_Cool. So what are you doing out here?"_

_Carlisle finished tying one side of the kite and moved to the other side. "We're going to fly a kite," he said, a little obviously._

_Edward blushed, and Seth scooted closer to him._

"_So how do you know Carlisle?" he asked Edward._

_Hesitation overwhelmed Edward as images of just a few minutes earlier played out in his head, and he glanced at Carlisle before answering Seth. "Well, we work together," he said as diplomatically as he could._

_Carlisle leaned closer to Seth, speaking just loud enough for Edward to hear. "Don't let him fool you. He's really my boyfriend, but don't tell anybody, okay?"_

_Seth kind of laughed and his cinnamon colored skin darkened as he blushed. It didn't seem to bother him, but he just recovered just as quickly, reaching to help Carlisle finish tying the strings in place without any overt reaction to what Carlisle had said._

"Earth to Edward!"

Tanya's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and the radio filtered in around his head before he looked up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Edward huffed softly. "I'm fine. What is it?"

She pursed her lips. "I was asking what you wanted to eat when we get to Columbia. You got about twenty minutes. We're almost there."

"I don't care," he muttered, closing his laptop and setting it in the floor. "But I want to look at a crib for Michael before we leave."

"So you don't mind if we go to Taco Bell or Burger King?" she asked playfully.

Edward lifted his eyes to look at her, noticing the way she was looking at him, and he bowed his head slightly. "Actually, I can't think of anything less appetizing."

"Then where would you like to eat?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled and folded his arm over his chest. "There's a place on Main Street Carlisle and I went to a few times when we were here last summer. Alice?"

From her seat, Alice smiled with him and nodded. "I remember where it is," she said, reaching out to program their new destination into the GPS as Tanya changed lanes to get to the off-ramp into Columbia.

Edward glanced around as the horizon became more familiar, and he couldn't believe almost a year had passed since he'd been here. He and Carlisle had always wanted this place to be one of the spots they visited the most, but the truth was it couldn't be that way. The first time they'd come to South Carolina, it had been under the pretense of just being friends. The little boy they'd spent time with, Seth, had only seen them a few days, but the townspeople near the house weren't very easy to be around.

They hadn't exactly gotten strange looks everywhere they'd gone, but they hadn't really gone very many places together. Edward had stayed at the house on the beach, and Carlisle had almost always gone into town alone for anything they needed. It had been the first time since they'd started dating that a real barrier had presented itself to their relationship. Edward had accepted it, of course, but after the third or fourth time, he hadn't been able to keep from expressing his dislike of it. Carlisle completely understood, and he'd promised the next time they would go together.

"What kind of place is this?" Tanya asked, once they were driving through traffic at the center of the city and taking a turn that would lead them to their destination.

"It's got all kinds of food," Alice exclaimed. "Burgers and steak and ribs, and they have seafood, obviously. Bella liked their chicken; I always had to share it with her. It was good."

Tanya laughed softly. "But you would rather have eaten something else?" she wondered.

"Well, of course, I would. But Uncle Carlie always said I had to share with her. She is my sister, after all. If I don't share with her, who will? And he said that him and . . . Mom always used to do that when neither of them couldn't decide what to eat."

At a pause in their movement, Tanya reached out and tucked a strand of Alice's smooth dark hair behind her ear, but Alice didn't respond as they moved forward.

The sign caught Edward's eyes before he felt an increase in his pulse, and for a few seconds until they pulled into a parking spot, he didn't want to eat anything. He wanted to call Carlisle. He wanted to go back home.

Then Tanya turned off the engine and looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"So we goin' in or what?" she prodded.

He didn't answer her, opening the door beside him and stepping out to walk around to the passenger side of the car.

Tanya replaced him to unstrap Michael's car seat, and Edward helped Bella and Alice from their seats, paying special attention to his eldest niece and allowing her to latch onto him as they walked behind Tanya and Bella. Though her legs were much shorter than his, their strides matched each other almost exactly as he fell in step with her. Only a couple of weeks had passed since Rosalie and Emmett's accident. Edward had to keep reminding himself of that.

Instead of sitting with Bella, Edward settled into their booth beside Alice, and after they ordered their drinks and an appetizer each, he let her scoot up against him with her head tucked under his arm. She'd been through so much in such a short period of time, and she was still learning to cope with it. Edward was glad he could be with her if she needed him, but he hated that she'd been forced to go through any of it at all.

"You okay, Smalls?" he asked her softly.

She nodded against his chest, gently wrapping her arms around him.

"You still wanna eat?"

Their drinks and appetizers came at the same time, and she instantly perked up, still grasping onto his shirt but drinking her Coke with a little more enthusiasm.

Just as he had the day before, Edward stepped away from the table as they were finishing to call Carlisle. Alice had since become involved with her barbequed chicken, and she'd marveled throughout lunch that she didn't have to share with Bella, although there were a few times when she still gave her little sister a bite of her food. They both stayed mostly quiet after the revelation about their mother, and Edward knew it was only the beginning.

Instead of going to the men's room like he had the day before, Edward walked outside to stand next to Tanya's SUV. It wasn't too warm, and the breeze was calm enough. He'd almost forgotten how much warmer the weather was here. As the phone rang to reach Carlisle, Edward made a mental note to check on the weather since it looked like they were going to be here for a little while.

"Hello?"

Just hearing his voice put a smile on Edward's voice, and this time, it wasn't low or clouded with sleep. This time, he sounded a little better. "Hey. You sound like you've had a good morning."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Then I'm doing a good job of faking it," he confessed. "Where are you?"

"Columbia. We'll be there by dinner, but we're gonna do a little shopping while we're here."

There was a little pause, and Edward imagined his husband moving through the house to find a spot more private than where he'd answered his phone.

"What are you shopping for?" Carlisle asked after half a minute.

"A crib for Michael."

Another pause, this time a little longer. "Oh."

Edward sighed gently. "Yeah. So have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Yeah," Carlisle answered quietly. "Elizabeth insisted on cooking. Esme and Mary Anne left this morning with Sam and John. They decided to carpool, but they'll have to drop John off in Charleston so he can see about his daughter Angela. But Kate and Garrett moved in last night, so I'm not by myself."

It took Edward a minute to process all of that, and he glanced around to see people leaving the restaurant. "I'm worried about Alice," he said after a silent minute. "She's — I'm just worried about her. She hasn't talked since the night of the accident, has she?"

"She wouldn't talk to me, no," Carlisle confirmed. "She was the same way when my mother died. It took a few weeks for her to really deal with it, but this was _her_ mother, Edward. It may take a little longer. How's Bella?"

"Clinging. It's not just about what happened to me either. She's still so scared," he whispered, feeling rare tears tighten his throat and threaten to fall before he inhaled and attempted to clear them away. "I'm doing what I can, but they miss you. I miss you. I miss home."

Carlisle chuckled again, softer this time. "Well, I miss all of you. It's not the same around here without you. I think Elizabeth is trying to be a renaissance woman with all her multi-tasking. Esme must get it from her. And your father actually slept on the pull-out sofa last night." Another chuckle followed that, and Edward laughed with him. "Imagine my surprise after I got off the phone with you this morning."

"That is serious," Edward agreed. "But you're his son now too. I told you he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know. It's weird. But I get it." Again, he paused, for almost a whole minute this time. "Edward, I love you."

Hearing those words made Edward miss Carlisle even more. They made him remember all the good things he loved about Carlisle, and the ache in his chest was worse now than it had been that morning when he realized how far apart they were. "I love you, Carlisle," he whispered without skipping a beat.

"Baby, I swear to you that everything's going to be okay. I swear on my life that nothing bad is going to happen. You just have to trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

A little sob escaped Edward's throat as he nodded. Then he spoke. "Yes," he squeaked out, clearing his throat gently and allowing his tears to fall.

"Then trust me when I tell you that everything will be okay. Please. The girls need you, and Michael needs you. I know she likes to put on a brave face, but Tanya needs you too. If you're strong, then I can be strong too. And I'm just phone call away. Marcus didn't schedule me to work until next week, so I'll be here all weekend. I want you to call me every time you feel like this — even if it's every hour on the hour. Please."

Another glance around the parking lot allowed him to see Tanya leaving the restaurant with the girls clustered around her as she carried Michael's carrier. She looked up at him, and he knew she could see how red his face was and the fact that he was crying.

Edward inhaled deeply, clenching his teeth and standing up straight. "I'll call you," he promised. "I love you."

"Edward, I love you," he said a second time, quieter than before.

"It'll be dinner, but I'll put the girls on after they've had something to eat."

Carlisle chuckled again. "I'd like that. Tell Tanya to drive careful. She's transporting precious cargo."

She stepped in front of him then, holding Michael's car seat and waiting as they said goodbye.

"She already knows," Edward assured his husband.

That proclamation ended their conversation, and Edward turned off his phone to replace it in his pocket a second before opening the back driver's side door so Tanya could strap in Michael's car seat. He'd been awake and animated through lunch, and Edward was glad at least one person in the car would be happy with their ride to the house.

Before he could sit up in the back seat next to Michael, Tanya stopped him and made him look at her. In the nearly three years they'd known each other, even though his heart had always belonged to Carlisle, Edward and Tanya had gotten so close that she'd been able to read him the way she could read Carlisle. Edward had never really had a girl who was his friend the way Tanya was, but it was more than that. She was just as much his sister as Esme was — as much as Rosalie had been.

There were no words to be said. Tanya could see in his eyes and on his face that he was upset and worried, and even though she was so much smaller than he was, having her look at him like that nearly made Edward crumble.

She moved forward without him doing anything, wrapping her arms around him and comforting him as he almost began crying again.

"It's okay," she whispered, wrapping her hand around his head and squeezing his shoulder. "You're okay."

He wanted to believe her. It would be so easy to just tell himself that she was right. But he was over eight hundred miles away from his husband, and it felt like a hook was tugging on his gut, anchoring him to the voice on the phone that was too far away. A fleeting moment of happiness wasn't enough to ease the sinking feeling that kept settling on his shoulders and into his stomach. He felt so out of synch with everything happening. He kept thinking it had to be a dream. And he was so tired.

"It's just a few more hours," Tanya promised him.

He didn't say anything to that, standing there as she held him and wishing it was Carlisle.

"Uncle Eddie," Alice said, now standing behind them. "Is this my fault? Because of what I said about . . . Mom."

The frown on her little face left Edward speechless and out of breath like he'd been punched in the gut. He nudged Tanya away, squatting in front of Alice so he was level-eyed with her.

"Baby, none of this is your fault," he swore to her. "You miss your mom, and you can say anything about her you want whenever you want. I miss her just like you do, and it doesn't matter what you say. I'm here for you, okay?"

Her frown deepened, and tears filled her eyes. Edward pulled her into his arm and held her as tight as he could even with one hand in a cast.

"I just miss Uncle Carlie so much," he whispered, crying a little more as he stroked her hair. "And I wish we were all at home right now. Everything's gonna be okay, Smalls. I promise." He leaned back and lifted his eyes to hers. "How 'bout you sit in the back with me, hmm?"

A little smile creased her cheek as another tear fell, and she nodded.

Bella was already strapped in with her booster seat, and Edward didn't want to sit her in the front seat, so he awkwardly sat on his side of the back seat with Alice perched on his lap and tucked inside his left arm. He had to pull off his sling, and it caused his forearm and his hand to ache a little, but it was worth it.

Tanya took a few extra minutes to make sure they were all strapped in before she climbed into the driver's seat to get back on the road.

They were pulling out of the parking lot when Edward spoke up.

"What about Michael's crib?" he asked softly.

"We'll have it delivered," she insisted.

Beyond that, he didn't argue, holding Alice closer to him and kissing her forehead as she turned her chest to his and wrapped her arms around him.

After they got out of Columbia, Alice became quiet, and Edward thought she was asleep, but then she laughed. He realized she was watching Michael, and she lifted her finger to hold his little hand. It was at this point that he kissed her forehead again and pressed his cheek to her skin, remembering how she'd been when they first met.

Alice hadn't taken to him quite as fast as Bella had, but it hadn't because she didn't like him or didn't want to know him. Carlisle had explained that she was a shy little girl, and new people made her nervous. Then only a couple of weeks later, she and Bella had spent the weekend with him and Carlisle so Rosalie and Emmett could go to a conference for Emmett's job that happened to be in California.

Edward had discovered that weekend that he and Alice both had an affinity for carnival corn dogs and Ferris Wheels. So while Carlisle kept Bella on one of the smaller rides, Edward had taken Alice on the Ferris Wheel at Navy Pier. While on the seven-minute ride, Alice had also revealed her appreciation for her Uncle Carlie's sacrifice of his time to take care of them.

"_He never says no whenever Momma asks him to watch us," Alice said as she gazed around the horizon buckled in next to him. "And even with you there, he still lets us do what we want."_

"_Well, he loves you both very much. And even with me here, I don't think that's gonna change, Smalls."_

_She looked at him the moment he said it, twitching her lips and then smiling. "You have a niece my age, don't you?" she asked._

_Edward nodded. "I do. She just turned seven."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Mary Anne. She's smart just like you are."_

_The smile on Alice's face widened. "Can she come to Chicago some time?"_

_He settled back into the seat, laying his arm over the back and laughing when Alice settled in next to him. "I don't see why not. Do you want to meet her?"_

_Alice nodded, and Edward laid his hand over her jet black head. "Well, she's all the way in Wisconsin, but I'll call her Mom and see when they can come down. Does that sound good?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Out of the blue, and after a another minute, she looked at him again. "Do you love Uncle Carlie?"_

_Edward smiled, stroking her hair. "Yes, I do. Is that okay?"_

"_Is it okay with you?"_

_He blushed and looked around to see the ride was almost over._

"_It's just you're the only one he's ever introduced to us," she continued. "And Momma says he hasn't had a boyfriend in a while. She says you're good for him, but he's my Uncle. I don't want him to be sad."_

_Edward scooted a little closer to her, squeezing her against him and feeling her little hand grasp onto his shirt. "I don't want him to be sad either, Smalls."_

"_Why do you call me that?" she asked, lifting her big blue eyes to him._

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want me to stop?"_

_She shook her head. "No. It's okay." Then she smiled. "As long as it's just you."_

_Leaning in closer, he whispered against the side of her head. "Just me, I promise."_

_The smile on her face never faded even after the ride ended, and an attendant opened the gate to their car to let them out. Edward helped her to the ground, and even after that, she held his hand, linking her pinkie with his and leading him to a concession stand so they could get something to eat._

_They were sitting at a picnic table waiting for Carlisle and Bella when Edward spoke softly. "Thanks for today, Smalls. We'll do it again before it gets cold, okay?"_

_She nodded her head happily, finishing her corn dog and wiping her mouth. "You're welcome."_

_He reached across the table then for her hand, and she didn't hesitate, laying her hand in his. "I love your Uncle Carlie," he promised her. "And after a little while, if you let me, I'm pretty sure I'll love you too. You and your sister — as much as I love Annie. Okay?"_

"_Okay," she giggled._

A horn honking startled Edward as he sat in the back seat with Alice in his arms. Her deep, soft breathing told him she was asleep now, but Bella was bouncing in her seat with her legs crossed.

"We stopping for the bathroom?" Edward called up to Tanya.

She sighed softly. "Yeah. Little Miss Isabella can't wait until we get to the house. We got about an hour to go."

The interstate sign directing them to Charleston claimed Edward's attention, and he looked at Michael to see him sucking on his tongue. He was probably hungry, and if they were stopping, it would be enough time to get a bottle ready for him.

Tanya and Bella went in together, leaving Edward and Alice with Michael, and she woke up a little so they could shuffle around to get Michael fed.

"How long did I sleep?" Alice asked as she watched Michael intently.

"At least a couple of hours."

"Are we almost there?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She didn't say anything else after that, keeping her eyes on the baby boy as he watched the two of them with a wide gaze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so that was a cute little thing between Edward and Alice, huh? She and Bella, and Michael will turn out to be bright spots in his life for a little while.<strong>_

_**I really liked writing those two, and I hope you like reading them.**_

_**See y'all next time!  
><strong>_


	18. Reason to Believe

_**I know, I know. It's been a LONG time, but I have no excuse. I've got probably a dozen stories going through my head right now, and it's getting a little difficult to separate them all and buckle down to write. But here we go. Gosh, I can't believe this story has come so far!**_

_**This is the last chapter in Edward perspective for a little while. I feel like we've been neglecting Carlisle, so we'll be switching back to his Point-of-view for a few chapters. I think I've gotten Edward to a good spot for him to be okay, and I need to work of Carlisle and Jasper, so I've got my work cut out for me.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do own an iPhone now that I absolutely love. Who knew? Carlisle and Edward now own me, so let's give them some love.**_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader who even takes her time to read other stories for me that might not even see the light of day.**_

_**And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. You guys are my lifeblood. Keep me alive.**_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reason to Believe<strong>_

The last fifty minutes of their drive was filled with Alice literally perched on Edward's knees as she watched the horizon go by, and with her being so excited, Bella and Michael were equally anxious after being in Tanya's SUV for two days. The highway was right near the coast, and there were several things that Alice found to point out despite there being only one town between the time they left Charleston and the moment they made it to the town limits of McClellanville, South Carolina.

"Can we go swimming when we get to the house?" Alice asked from her spor on Edward's lap.

Tanya pursed her lips as she drove. "I don't know, honey," she said. "We've all been in the car for a while. How about we unpack tonight, and then tomorrow, we'll all go right after breakfast, huh?"

Alice pouted, leaning back into Edward's chest. He held her against him, kissing her cheek, and she sighed softly, reaching out to touch Michael's cheek. "He won't be able to go in the water," she said without really aiming her statement at anyone.

"No," Edward replied sadly. "But let me and Tanya worry about that, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

The road to the house came up just as Edward's phone rang. He stretched to pull it out of his pocket, seeing Esme's name and instantly answering.

"Hey."

She laughed softly. "Hello. Are you almost there?"

He glanced around, holding Alice a little closer as Tanya turned a corner. "Yeah. We're pulling down the road now. Did you just eat lunch?"

"Yes, we did, and I think your niece convinced Sam and John to stay in town with her while we're all together. She has the most amazing powers of persuasion of anyone I know — well, other than myself."

Edward chuckled. "Then that's where she gets it from," he agreed. "Where are you stopping for the night?"

"Well, with two men over six feet tall, me and one ten-year-old, we actually haven't made too many bathroom stops, so we should be in Asheville tonight. We might even be able to eat lunch at the house tomorrow, so I'll call if it's going to be any later than that."

"Then I'll definitely answer. And tell Annie to go easy on your passengers. They're both pretty susceptible to cute, smart little girls with a camera at their disposal."

Esme laughed just once. "I'll keep that in mind. Try to get some sleep tonight, sweetie, please? I know it's going to be strange, but you've got to start getting your strength back."

Edward sighed softly, holding Alice tighter as they pulled down the drive to the house. "I'll do my absolute best," he promised.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, sis. Drive safe."

She hung up before he did, and Tanya looked at him in the rearview mirror as she eased into the duel parking space in front of the house. Almost as soon as she turned off the engine, the front door opened to allow Mrs. Cope out onto the porch.

Tanya didn't say anything to Edward, pulling off her seat belt and climbing out of the driver's seat to move around to the back passenger door to help Bella.

Edward nudged Alice, and she stood. "Let's go," he encouraged.

She paused for a few seconds as he unstrapped Michael's carrier, and then she pushed the door beside him open so she could jump out. Edward picked the carrier up, scooting out of the back seat as Tanya came around to his side.

"You got him?"

He nodded, holding his left arm to his chest and moving around to where Mrs. Cope was coming down the front steps.

"Oh, you weren't kidding!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I just got finished filling the pantry, and the last of the sheets are in the dryer. Edward, dear, what happened to you?"

He paused, glancing at Tanya as she followed him. Then he looked at Mrs. Cope. "Freak accident," he insisted.

She appraised him with a suspicious eye, but she didn't argue, lowering her eyes to Michael. "Oh, this little thing," she cooed. "He's adorable. Where did this scrumptious little boy come from? Where's his mommy?"

Edward frowned. "It's a long story," he said softly. "But this is Michael. He's mine. I adopted him."

No more argument came as she stepped in front of Tanya. "You must be Tanya. Carlisle's told me about you. It's so good to finally meet you."

Tanya smiled graciously. "It's really good to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Cope!" Alice waved with a cheerful laugh.

The plump middle-aged woman greeted Alice and Bella both with a hug. "Well, hello, little darlings," she squealed. "Oh, my sweeties, I am so sorry about your mommy and daddy. But everything's going to be okay. I got all your favorite snacks, and I'm going to make your favorite dish for dinner before I leave."

Sad smiles spread across the girls' faces, and Mrs. Cope stood up then to pull them inside. Edward tightened his hold on Michael's carrier, and Tanya nudged him on so they could follow Mrs. Cope.

It was almost five o'clock, but the breeze coming off the water filled Edward's lungs as he climbed the stairs to the porch. Even though he wasn't with Carlisle, somehow being here with Tanya, Michael and the girls lifted the weight off his shoulders that had been pushing him down the last couple of days.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Tanya asked as they stepped inside.

The air was spiced with cinnamon and apples, along with fresh baked bread, and it soothed Edward's nerves enough for him to feel like he would be okay. "Yeah," he said softly. "I'll be fine."

She didn't contradict him, guiding him into the kitchen where Mrs. Cope was finding snacks for the girls.

Mrs. Cope refused to let Edward or Tanya help her cook, insisting that they get settled in while she pulled together everything she would need. Edward decided to call the K-Mart in Columbia to order Michael's crib, requesting overnight delivery so his son wouldn't have to sleep in a makeshift bed for more than one night.

Talking with saleswoman and telling her about Michael made Edward realize how much his life had changed just in the last couple of weeks. Edward had always wanted kids, but for the longest time, he hadn't believed it would be possible for him to have them. Now he had a son. With the birth certificate and all the papers being filed in Edward's married name, that meant Carlisle had a son too. It was all just so unbelievable now.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

Edward turned while pacing the room Carlisle had stayed in as a teenager — the room they'd always shared — to see Tanya there alone.

"No, you go," he waved. "I'll take one before bed."

She nodded and left, and he moved to the bed to lay down.

His eyes were a lot heavier than he'd expected them to be, and he gave in without much of a fight. It would be hard as hell to sleep later, but the bed was so comfortable, and it smelled so good after getting fresh sheets. Edward figured one of the girls or Tanya would wake him up, so he rolled over away from the door and relaxed to take a much-needed nap.

"_Is it good for you, baby?" Carlisle whispered, rubbing his hands up his back to his shoulders and squeezing gently._

_A smooth set of chills eased over Edward's body, and chill bumps erupted all over his skin even as Carlisle's lips pressed against the middle of his back._

"_Mmm. Yes."_

"_Do you want me to keep going?" he asked against Edward's ear, sliding his oil-slicked hands down Edward's back to his tail bone and then squeezing his bare ass._

"_Oh. Yes. Please."_

_Carlisle chuckled, licking Edward's earlobe and moving his mouth to his shoulder to kiss him. "You've been working so hard. Somebody has to take care of you."_

_The tips of Carlisle's fingers slipped over his crease, teasing his ass hole and sending another, deeper set of chills over Edward's body. He arched his back and gripped the pillow beneath his head. His hips pressed down into the bed, and his semi-erect cock throbbed against his stomach._

"_Babe, you're teasing me," he breathed, turning his head to look at Carlisle as he leaned up to kiss him._

_A little smile spread across Carlisle's face. "Do you want me to stop?" _

_Edward licked his lips, touching Carlisle's tongue and reaching back for his head to keep him close. "Don't you fucking dare," he groaned._

_A soft chuckle bubbled up Carlisle's chest, and he leaned back to keep rubbing Edward's back, still squeezing his muscles and teasing his slippery crease. Carlisle scooted down a little, his naked body hovering close and his own dick grazing Edward's thighs and the curve of his ass._

"_We hardly get to spend any real time alone," Carlisle lamented. "It's a good thing we have babysitters ready to take the kids off our hands." He leaned in and kissed the spot just under Edward's shoulder blade, moving lower and still rubbing his back. "Jesus, baby, you are so tense. What do they have you doing all night?"_

_Edward sighed, scooting his legs apart to accommodate the body above him. "It doesn't matter. None of it fucking matters. Oh, God, just don't stop."_

_Carlisle laughed again, scooting further down and sliding his lips and tongue over Edward's spine to his tail bone. Edward arched his back only for Carlisle to press him back to the bed. "Be still," he commanded softly._

_Hot chills slid up Edward's torso as Carlisle moved a little lower to face his crease, and without any warning, he leaned in and slid his tongue down between Edward's cheeks to the taut hole waiting for him._

"_Oh, holy fuck," Edward cried._

_Carlisle leaned away, kissing his way along Edward's spine and then repositioning his fingers to keep stroking Edward's ass hole. "I'm gonna have a talk with your supervisor," he growled in Edward's ear softly. "No more double shifts for you. Or maybe once a week — so we can do this on a regular basis."_

_The tip of Carlisle's finger slipped inside him, and a soft hiss fell from Edward's lips._

"_Too much?" Carlisle whispered, still stroking but more slowly._

_Edward shook his head. "No. Please. Don't stop."_

_Carlisle kissed Edward's shoulder, sliding the length of his finger inside and stroking as he leaned back to hover over Edward's body. Within a few strokes, it was a little easier to fit two of his fingers inside to keep stretching him._

_Edward propped up on his elbows, dipping his head and arching his back again as Carlisle wrapped an arm around his chest to hold him close. _

"_And then I'm gonna call our babysitter to have her keep the kids another night," Carlisle mused, pressing his crotch to Edward's crease and sliding his cock around his fingers._

_A strained cry slipped out, but this time Carlisle didn't stop. "Oh, I don't give a shit who you call," Edward moaned. "Just . . . Shit, Carlisle, I need you. Now."_

_There was no hesitation in Carlisle's movements as he replaced his two fingers with three, and Edward clenched his teeth to keep from yelling the way he wanted. It felt so good, and he wanted so much more. His muscles screamed for release, and his cock throbbed for it even more. Carlisle seemed to know that, leaning back and then reaching for Edward to roll him to his back._

_The brightness of the room illuminated Carlisle's well-built form as he knelt over the bed is all his naked glory. He reached for Edward's legs and wrapped them around his waist, leaning down on his hands and pressing his thighs against Edward's ass._

"_You look so beautiful in this light," he whispered, moving in further and kissing Edward gently. "I wish we had more moments like this."_

_Edward bit his lip and wrapped his hands around Carlisle's hips. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm yours forever. I swear."_

_They kissed again, with lips and tongues and teeth, and Carlisle shifted his body under Edward's so that his cock was positioned at his ass hole. It took a few gentle movements before he was fully seated, but Edward wouldn't want it any other way._

"_Are you okay?" Carlisle whispered against his lips._

_Edward nodded, rubbing his forehead against Carlisle's and moving his hand around to Carlisle's ass to pull him closer and deeper. Together, they moaned and moved, and slowly, his gut tightened. Carlisle's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking and spreading cum so he was slick and throbbing._

"_Oh, please," Edward cried. "I'm so close."_

"_I am too," Carlisle groaned. "Shit you feel so good."_

_Another kiss and then a moan, and Edward tilted his head back, arching his body up into Carlisle's. "Oh, you do too."_

_Edward felt the coil tighten more, and his balls quickly followed. Carlisle sped up gently, wrapping Edward's legs around him tighter and stroking his cock faster while he leaned back and began slamming into him as hard as he could._

"_Shit, I'm coming," Edward groaned less than a second before thick ropes of white creamy cum spewed over his torso and Carlisle's hand._

"_So beautiful," Carlisle whispered, still moving and taking the bed with him until he hit his mark._

_The cock inside him sent Edward over the edge as his muscles clenched down over every amazing, glorious centimeter. "Oh, fuck, yes!"_

_Several minutes passed as Carlisle stilled, and he released Edward's legs to lean over with his hands pressed to the mattress of their bed._

"_You are so fucking gorgeous like this," Carlisle grinned._

_Edward grinned himself, panting softly as he continued to come down. With shaking limbs, he pulled Carlisle closer until their legs and arms were entangled so perfectly it was almost like they were meant to be so. "I thought I was gorgeous the day we got married."_

_Carlisle pressed his forehead into Edward's cheek, kissing his neck and squeezing him as tightly as the space would allow. "You were gorgeous the instant I met you and have been every day since."_

_The content sigh that followed left Edward completely sated and blissfully happy. And he closed his eyes without a care in the world._

"_I love you, Edward," Carlisle whispered against his skin._

"_Love you too, baby. So much."_

A little hand on his face woke Edward from one of his better dreams over the last several days, and he opened his eyes to see Bella there with a smile on her face.

"You were having a happy dream," she giggled. "There's drool on your mouth."

He rose up to his elbow, the wet side of his mouth obvious as he laughed softly. "Well, I was having a _good_ dream. Is dinner ready?"

She nodded. "Mrs. Cope made lasagna. And she fixed garlic bread."

"Well, that sounds good. Let's go before they start without us."

She stepped back from the bed, and he stood up to stretch before taking her hand to leave the room.

"You were dreaming about Uncle Carlie weren't you?" she asked.

Edward smiled. "Actually I was."

She giggled again and pulled on his hand to hurry downstairs.

Mrs. Cope only joined them at the table reluctantly, after being pleaded by Alice and Bella to stay for dinner. She didn't ask any questions about Carlisle or Edward's injuries, making conversation with the girls about what they wanted to do while they were in South Carolina. For the first time since before Edward had been in the hospital, Bella asked about swimming lessons, and it was only too easy for Tanya to agree to finding out if there were any classes in town for children her age.

Tanya offered to wash all the dishes, but Mrs. Cope wouldn't hear it.

"You'll be ready to do all that tomorrow when you've all had rest," she reasoned. "Carlisle would never forgive me if I made you clean up after me. Now I insist you all go get ready for bed and leave the cleaning to me."

"All right," Tanya conceded. She turned to see Edward there with an embarrassed blush in his cheeks. "Well, I've already had my shower, so why don't you go ahead while I pick up down here?"

He reached into his back pocket for his phone. "I have to do something first," he said, turning to the table where Alice and Bella were still sitting with Michael in his car seat. "Who wants to talk to Uncle Carlie first?"

Alice jumped up first, hurrying around to Edward. "I do! I want to tell him about everything I saw on the way up here!"

He laughed and took her hand to pull her from the dining room. Alice grabbed Bella's hand on the way, and together they all sat in the living room so Edward could call Carlisle like he'd promised.

Carlisle sounded tired when he answered the phone, but he still laughed when Alice told him about all the places she'd seen on the way up from Charleston.

"We're probably gonna go out on the boat tomorrow," she said to Carlisle as she sat with Edward and Bella on the couch. "And maybe even drive around town."

"Well, that sounds like fun, Alley Cat," Carlisle chuckled. "And I'm glad you all got there okay."

"It's late, but we'll call you tomorrow, okay, Uncle Carlie?"

"Okay, sweetie. Get a good night's sleep for me."

She smiled and gave the phone back to Edward before leaving, and he pulled Bella onto his lap to put the phone up to her ear.

"Uncle Carlie," she said.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. How are you doing?"

"Okay. Mrs. Cope made us lasagna, and Aunt Tanya says she's gonna take me in town to sign me up for swimming lessons."

"That sounds great. I know you'll do great."

The longing in Carlisle's voice made Edward feel bad about doing it without him, but he knew Tanya just wanted to make Bella happy.

"You both be good for Edward and Tanya, okay?" Carlisle pleaded. "And try not to have too much fun before I get there."

"Don't worry," Bella said. "We'll save some for you."

Edward laughed at that just as Carlisle did, and he leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bella said to her uncle. "Okay?"

"All right. Let me talk to Edward."

She gave his phone back to him and kissed him back before jumping down to run upstairs. Edward smiled as he lifted his phone to his ear.

"I hope my mother isn't driving you crazy yet," Edward said to his husband.

"No, she's great. She keeps busying herself in the kitchen, and I think she's rearranged the living room three times since you left, but . . ."

Edward laughed again, absently listening for the girls and Michael as he sat on the couch. "She'll do that a lot. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know she misses you. I miss you. All of you."

"Well, we all miss you, baby," Edward assured him, biting his lip. "Get a good night's sleep, and we'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I will if you will. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, babe."

He turned off his phone then, sighing softly as he sat on the couch.

Tanya came into the living room then, sitting next to him silently and scooting close enough to put her arms around him. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's only temporary, right?"

"Right. You should probably go take a shower. I think Mrs. Cope is about to put the kitchen on spin cycle."

Edward laughed softly and squeezed her. He didn't argue, rising without saying anything and making his way back upstairs.

His shower was short and hot, and he had to work a little harder to keep his cast from getting wet. There were towels setting on the counter when he got out, and he dried off thoroughly, pulling on the jogging pants he'd brought with him and stepping into the hall to see Tanya pacing with length of it with Michael in her arms.

He moved toward her slowly, sweeping back his wet hair as she turned to see him.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

He smiled, gazing at Michael. "I'm fine. What about you?"

They met halfway, and Edward reached out to caress Michael's cheek. Tanya laughed softly, still sort of swaying.

"I should be exhausted," she informed him. "But I can't lay down until I know he's going to sleep for a few hours at least."

Edward sighed heavily, folding his arms over his bare chest. "I can't thank you enough for all of this," he said after a moment of silence. "I should be taking care of him. I know you don't have to."

She lifted her eyes to look at him, and Edward could only guess what he looked like even though his bruises had already begun to fade.

"You don't have to do anything to thank me," she swore. "You're family, Edward. And Michael's your son. So that makes him family too. I _want_ to help you. So just don't worry about it." She laid her hand over his cheek and leaned up to kiss the other. "Get some sleep tonight, okay? Bella's probably going to be up at dawn demanding attention. I'll be fine."

Edward stepped away from her reluctantly, still rubbing Michael's cheek and leaning over to kiss his forehead. Then he smiled at Tanya. "Don't stay up too late."

She just smiled and began pacing again.

He didn't want to leave her up all night, but he was suddenly more tired than he'd been since getting in the car two days earlier. And Bella wouldn't hesitate to wake him up whether he went to bed late or not, so after watching Tanya with Michael for another minute, Edward turned to step into Carlisle's old room.

Sleep wasn't as easy laying in their bed alone knowing he was a full hour ahead of Carlisle and despite being so tired, and he only napped a few times while staring at the dark room. The night stretched out in front of him, black and cold, and it wasn't until the sound of a baby crying echoed up from down the hall that he decided to give up.

By then it was probably five, and he pulled on a shirt to see if he could help Tanya before the girls got out of bed asking to go to the beach. It was at that point he realized it was raining outside.

So much for the beach.

Michael's plaintive wails told Edward he wasn't hungry or in need of a diaper change, and when he stepped in the doorway to see Tanya pacing the floor in front of the windows, he knew what was wrong.

"I can take him for a little while," he said softly, startling her unintentionally and moving to her side as a sigh of relief passed her lips. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed, still pacing. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up this early."

Edward stopped her pacing, turning her to face him and gently cradling his right arm under hers to hold Michael against his chest. Almost instantly, the little boy stopped crying, and Tanya exhaled heavily.

"Oh, thank God, it was just me," she groaned, laying back on the bed without another moment passing.

A little smile spread across Edward's face as he swaddled Michael gently. "You're doing a good job. But you've been keeping him since Saturday. I can help, even if I only have one good arm," he assured her, folding his left arm under his right.

"You're not hurting are you?"

He shook his head even as a sharp pain slipped up his left arm from his hand. Michael wasn't very heavy, but Edward knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto him for long. It was worth it though.

Tanya stood up then. "I'm gonna go look in the attic to see if there's something to lay him in until the crib gets here. Sit down," she commanded, pointing to the bed and waiting until he sat down before she left to complete her task.

Edward laughed as he sat on the bed, holding Michael closer and whispering to him. "You need to go a little easier on her. She's kinda out of practice."

Michael cooed and flexed his long fingers, beckoning one of Edward's, and he extended the tip of his left index finger for his son to grasp onto. It wasn't much, but it helped.

The rain came down harder the longer he sat there, but it didn't make Edward sad or tired the way it usually did. Sitting on the bed with Michael in his arms for the first time in days, Edward felt weightless and as content as he possibly could without Carlisle there to hold them both.

"Look what I found," Tanya said with a giggle as she stepped into the room again.

Edward looked up to see her standing there with a small pram in her arms. It didn't look any bigger than a moderately sized box, but it was almost the same size as the cradle they'd had in the house in Chicago.

"Apparently, my cousin had a thing for dolls," Tanya continued, moving into the room while still wearing her own pajamas. "And there's enough of them in the attic for her to have started her own store. I'll just get this cleaned up, and it'll be perfect."

He laughed with her, still holding Michael and thinking exactly the same thing.

Dawn made a slow, pearlescent gray showing as Edward and Tanya transitioned from the second floor to the kitchen. The house was a little cool, but the furnace kicked on just as they settled Michael's new pram on the kitchen table so they could cook breakfast.

Mrs. Cope had stocked the pantry with just about everything the town had to offer, including freshly baked cookies, organic tortilla chips and homemade salsa from the Consignment store up the road. Alice had gotten a kick out of those last summer, and it was clear Mrs. Cope had remembered that. All the dishes were cleaned and put away, and even though it took Tanya a few minutes to find everything, pretty soon, she was making eggs and bacon with biscuits and gravy for the four of them.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" she asked.

Despite wanting to lie, Edward couldn't, given the fact that he probably looked more tired than he felt. "Not really. But I had a nap before dinner. I'm fine. I promise."

She stepped closer to him, even as she carried a spatula. "Your bruises are starting to fade," she said, touching his forehead and then his cheek. "Pretty soon, you won't look like you went a few rounds with Mohammed Ali."

Edward grinned slightly, reaching for her hand and grasping onto it tightly. "Pretty soon, I won't feel like I went a few rounds with him either."

With that, she stepped away to keep cooking, and he left the kitchen to wake the girls.

When they'd been here last summer, Bella had wanted to start swimming lessons then too, but they'd only stayed a couple of weeks. They'd gone out a few times, but only enough to feel like they weren't holing themselves up in the house the entire time. And Carlisle had called Rosalie to tell her, but in true Rosalie fashion, she'd effectively laid down her rules that her five-year-old daughter wasn't getting involved in anything or anyone in that town.

Edward couldn't reason out why Rosalie hadn't wanted Bella to at least get her feet wet, so to speak, and then continue to practice in Chicago. He'd never had any bad experiences with the people in town, but of course, he hadn't really interacted with anyone except Mrs. Cope, Seth and his sister Leah. So in the end, they deferred to Rosalie, but now that she was gone, they had to make the decision themselves.

Bella and Alice were snuggled up in one of the beds now occupying Rosalie's old room, and the sight by itself made Edward smile wider than he had in days. After sleeping in the same bed for over a week, it was obvious they'd become accustomed to it.

After Carlisle had told Edward the story of how he and his father had remodeled his room when he'd been fourteen, he gave him a run-down of how he'd convinced Rosalie to move her and Emmett into their parents' old room so her smaller room could be redone for the girls. Even though Rosalie had been reluctant to come back, it had only been out of desperation to do other things instead. She and Emmett had taken their girls around the world, and coming back to South Carolina after all that had felt oddly ordinary despite the fact they'd done it a couple times. And then last summer, Rosalie and Emmett had gone on their African Safari, so it had been Carlisle and Edward to keep the girls.

Edward wanted there to be a lot more time for them to do things like this in the future as a family.

The smell of the food and Edward opening up the blinds across from where they were laying was enough to wake them, and as soon as Bella saw him, she immediately climbed up his right side to settle on his hip. Alice trailed behind them as Edward tugged on her hand, and he pulled them to the kitchen where Tanya was just pulling the biscuits out of the oven.

"I hope you two are hungry," she grinned. "I made enough."

Edward sat Alice in one of the chairs, holding Bella in his lap and agreeing to feed her from his plate while Tanya filled Alice's plate along with her own.

"Can we still go outside after it stops raining?" Alice pleaded as she ate slowly.

"We'll see, okay, Smalls?" Edward replied.

She pouted but didn't say anything, eating her biscuits through the frown on her face. He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear and rubbing her cheek.

The rain persisted most of the morning, and Tanya spent it unpacking and giving the girls baths while Edward did his best feeding Michael. He was pacing by the front windows when he saw Esme's car pulling down the driveway, and he called upstairs for Tanya and the girls before he moved to the door.

Esme and Mary Anne got out of the car first, running up in the light rain until they were on the porch in front of Edward.

"Oh, we weren't expecting the rain," she exclaimed, reaching for him and squeezing him as he held Michael. "But here we are!"

Edward sighed softly as they stood there, laughing a little as she stepped back to look at him. "You must have been driving like Steve McQueen," he teased. "You got here over five hours before we did."

Esme didn't say anything to that, stepping back as Mary Anne moved closer and reached up for her uncle's neck. They embraced silently, and Edward squeezed her as tightly as he could before rising to face John and Sam.

"You're looking better," John said. "How are you feeling?"

Edward nodded. "Better."

John glanced at Sam, nodding and smiling. "Well, we'll have to build on that," he chuckled. "Especially since we now have enough to make our own baseball team."

"Right," Edward agreed with his own laugh, turning to guide them all inside.

Tanya and the girls were just coming down the stairs when he stepped inside with four more house guests, and while she and Esme embraced warmly, Alice and Bella both squealed when they saw Mary Anne. Instantly, they all ran back upstairs, their giggles and chatter rising with them until it was muffled by the sound of a door closing.

"Well, I guess that's that," John grinned.

"We won't see them until it's time to eat again," Tanya said from his side.

Esme laughed, and Edward lowered his eyes to Michael as the baby boy began to close his eyes.

Tanya moved in slowly. "I'll go lay him down," she said as a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Sam offered.

"Ed, how about we step into the living room so I can check on your bruises?" John suggested.

Tanya and Esme drifted upstairs with Michael, and while Sam opened the door to let in a delivery man with Michael's crib, John nudged Edward into the living room to give him a quick check-up.

"You still look a little tired," John said as he looked over Edward's face and then lifted his right arm and then his shirt to look at his bruised ribs.

Dull pain radiated through his torso, and Edward grimaced noticeably. It didn't feel nearly as bad as it had the first day, but it still hurt enough that he couldn't ignore it for long.

"And your bruises don't look nearly as bad. How are you moving around?"

Edward nodded, leaning over against the couch while John went on in his exam. "Okay. I was a little stiff after laying down last night, but it wasn't too bad."

"What about your hand?" John asked.

A moment of hesitation followed, and John sat back to look at Edward.

"Are you still taking your pain meds as you need them?"

Edward bit his lip and then shook his head.

John sighed heavily, and Edward's face warmed up from embarrassment.

"You really need to take them when you're hurting," John stressed. "And if you haven't taken them in the last day or two, you're going to start hurting the way you were in the hospital."

The pendulum clock chimed eleven times as they sat there silently, and John glanced back before he spoke again.

"We'll eat lunch," he said, "and then you're gonna take the afternoon to rest, okay?"

Edward nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

"You're doing better," John insisted. "Just don't push yourself."

Sam stepped into the living room then, clearing his throat softly.

"Looks like we've got some baby furniture to put together before tonight," he announced.

John stood up from the couch, pulling Edward to his feet to face Sam. "Well, then, we should get started."

Three large boxes now stood in the foyer of the house, each with a colorful picture of furniture on the front and ready to be opened.

In a scene that was a little too cliched, it took all three of them to figure out the instructions for putting together the furniture that had been delivered. Edward couldn't do much but help with tools and small menial things that didn't involve him carrying the larger pieces, wielding a screwdriver or toting the first finished piece which turned out to be the frame for the crib up to the room Tanya was sleeping in. He wanted it to be in his room with him, but he knew it wasn't possible until his cast came off.

Lunch was ready just as John and Sam were finishing with the crib, and they all filed back down stairs to eat.

"I was sure the two of you were going to break it," Edward teased as they walked. "You'd think you've never done it before."

John laughed and glanced at Sam, but all he got was a signal of surrender.

"Hey, don't look at me," Sam conceded with his hands up. "Emily's dad put our stuff together. I was going to school day and night."

They made it to the foyer, Edward leading the way into the kitchen where Esme and Tanya were getting everything in serving dishes for them to eat in the dining room. Michael was laying in his pram, wide awake and staring at everything around him.

"Did you actually get the crib put together?" Tanya asked with a smile, adding, "or am I going to be pacing the floor with Michael again tonight?"

"Of course we did," John said confidently. "We'll work on the rest after lunch, and this guy," he gestured to Edward, "is gonna get some rest this afternoon. Get those bags from under his eyes. How's the cooking coming?"

"It's all ready," Esme said, lifting a large platter of chicken. "The girls are setting the dining table right now. Let's eat."

No one argued, following her from the kitchen to the dining room. John carried Michael's pram, and Sam helped finish all the place settings before they all sat down to dig in. Mary Anne was determined to sit next to her uncle, and Bella occupied the chair on Edward's other side.

For the first time in what felt like several days, a genuine, unforced laugh bubbled up his chest. And almost as soon as it did, he couldn't stop, leaning over to kiss them both before he reached for the green beans to start filling his plate.

Lunch was loud and long, considering there were eight people sitting at the table, along with one infant who didn't seem bothered by all the noise. In fact, not long after they all began talking about various things, Michael began laughing whenever they laughed. It felt like the most normal thing any of them had done in days, and Edward almost forgot where he was and why he was there.

John absolutely forbid him from helping with the rest of the furniture once they were done, following Edward up to his room and checking him again before he nearly demanded that Edward rest for the afternoon. It was embarrassing, and it made Edward a little angry, but he didn't argue, taking his pain meds before John left and finding his phone to call Carlisle before he laid down.

"Hey," Carlisle said as soon as he answered. "You must have just finished lunch."

Hearing his voice sounded so good, and it made Edward feel so much better about what they were doing. "What makes you say that?" he asked, smiling a little.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Well, because we're almost ready to eat."

Edward chuckled. "Right. Is my mother driving you crazy yet?"

"Of course not. She's been great," he said like he had the night before. "She misses you almost as much as I do."

A moment of silence passed, and Edward began to feel the effects of his pills. "It's just so good to hear your voice," he said quietly. "I can't wait for all of this to be over. I wish you were here."

"I know, baby. I do too. The important part of me is already there. Your dad says the DA's supposed to be collecting everything he needs to start Grand Jury proceedings on Monday. He hates that this is all a bunch of waiting, but he's doing everything he can."

"I know he is," Edward whispered.

"You sound tired," Carlisle said. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yeah. But John's here, and he practically ordered me to medicate myself so I'll sleep all afternoon and be up all night."

Carlisle laughed again, just once before he spoke again. "Well, he's the doctor, so for right now, just do what he says, and I'll call Tanya so I can talk to the girls, okay?"

Edward nodded despite being on the phone. "Okay. I love you."

"Baby, I love you too. Sweet dreams."

A little laugh escaped, and Edward smiled. "Thanks."

He turned off the phone without another word, laying his phone over the table beside the bed and giving in to the tug in his gut as his eyes shut and the world faded away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So it's a nice place to check on Carlisle, right? I'll get right on that, but it'll be a long way going. Wish me luck.<strong>_

_**I'll do my absolute best not to let it be two weeks, but bear with me. Ooh, and don't forget to vote on my poll for the story you want me to post next!  
><strong>_

_**See y'all next time!  
><strong>_


	19. Hold On

_**Here we are with Carlisle's chapter. Things are hopefully going to start picking up for him as well, so it shouldn't be too long before there's a light at the end of our tunnel.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading, and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially those of you faithful reviewers who make my day.**_

_**Thanks also to my pre-reader. She's awesome.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I like making Edward drop hints and innuendos like it's oxygen. And let's face it, he and Carlisle own my soul now.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hold On<strong>_

For the first time in two and a half days, Carlisle actually woke up in his and Edward's bed all on his own. No dream shook him awake. No noise startled him from his sleep. The bedroom was dim and quiet, and for a few blissful seconds, Carlisle imagined that Edward was downstairs in the kitchen with Michael. He'd been doing it for the last two mornings, and this morning was no different.

But it was just his imagination. And after a minute or two, he pushed himself up out of bed to take a shower.

It would probably be another hour before Elizabeth or Kate checked on him, and he wanted to be in his room when they came in. He wanted to make sure neither of them stripped his bed like they'd been doing to all the other beds in the house to get them cleaned. Carlisle didn't want his bed stripped. That meant the sheets wouldn't smell like Edward anymore. It meant the pillow Carlisle had been holding the last two nights wouldn't have Edward's scent in it anymore.

He knew it was ridiculous to fight them, especially when he knew they were just trying to help, but for the first time in his life, Carlisle didn't care how stupid it was to fight. He would fight until he was with Edward again — and it didn't matter how long that was.

While he was in the shower, Carlisle thought about what Edward would be doing. Would he and the girls go to the beach today? The last they'd talked, it sounded like everything was calming down. Carlisle only wished things would calm down here, and that way, he could get in his car and leave.

In the last two days, Edward Sr had done nothing but talk with the DA about getting everything ready for court proceedings. It wasn't an issue of making a deal with Jasper so there would be no trial. The DA said several times that the corporate lawyer handling Jasper's arrest had already threatened the police department, and it was unlikely he would allow Jasper to make a deal for anything less than all the charges being dropped.

"You don't want that," he'd said. And the sad fact was that Carlisle didn't care what happened to his brother.

The bathroom was filled with steam when he stepped out of the shower to get a towel, avoiding his reflection in the mirror since he knew he probably looked like shit and stepping into his room to find clothes.

He had his jeans on before the door opened to allow Kate into the room, and she sighed when she saw him, moving to his side slowly to put her arms around him.

"You didn't get much sleep last night," she said softly. "Are you hungry?"

Carlisle had to exhale and then suck in a deep breath before he could answer. "No," he said simply.

She leaned back to look at him and lifted her hands to his face. "It's not good that we're forcing you to eat," she reminded him. "You know he's okay now. Tanya's helping him, and John and Sam won't let anything happen to him. No matter what that bastard said at the hospital, it doesn't mean he knows where Edward is. You have to keep believing they're safe."

He nodded. "I know."

In the last two days, Kate had been able to drag a lot more out of him than he'd expected, and in his fury over them trying to clean the sheets on his bed, he'd told her about seeing James at the hospital and then getting a phone call from him later that morning. Kate had been downright infuriated with him for lying to Esme and Tanya, but he'd tried to explain that he hadn't believed it would make much difference.

And for the last couple of days, everything had been so calm. Whatever James had decided to do, he hadn't done it yet. Carlisle didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified, but he couldn't dwell on it. If he let himself get worried, it would start to show on his face and then in his voice, and if Edward found out about this, it wouldn't help anything.

"I'll eat anyway," Carlisle said to Kate as they still stood there. "Let me find a shirt, and I'll come down for breakfast."

She smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes, and she rose up to kiss his cheek before leaving him alone.

Carlisle searched every drawer on Edward's side of the dresser, finding a _Windy City_ shirt that was decidedly too big for his husband but still carried his scent, and he went downstairs to make Kate and Elizabeth happy for the day. At this point, it was the only thing he could do that didn't cause his chest to ache.

The bottom floor of the house was filled with homey, mouth-watering smells that should've made Carlisle's stomach do somersaults from being hungry, but it only reminded him that someone other than Edward was cooking in the kitchen. A switch in his brain that had forced him into a fury about the sheets on his bed told him to be upset about anyone other than Edward being in their kitchen.

But then Elizabeth turned from the stove to see him there, and she smiled, moving to his side and embracing him so tight that the switch became nonexistent — for the time being anyway.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Carlisle shrugged, unable to lie considering he probably looked terrible.

She stepped back to look at him, still smiling but appraising him silently. "Well, then I'll do everything in my power to fix that. Kate's setting the table for us, so why don't you get some coffee? The food's almost ready."

He didn't argue, moving to do exactly as she said and nothing more.

It was just the three of them eating since Garrett had since returned to the hospital while Kate stayed at the house, and Edward Sr was using an office at the courthouse to help the DA work on their case. So far, it was just a lot of waiting.

The kitchen table was quiet as they sat eating, and Carlisle didn't do anything to change that. There wasn't much for him to say that would make them feel any better, and even if he knew Edward was safe, there was still a threat looming on the horizon. Jasper had been in jail two days, but Carlisle was sure that wouldn't last.

A loud shrill broke the silence of the kitchen, and Carlisle instantly recognized it, hurrying to the front foyer where he'd left his phone the night before. He answered it frantically, hoping it was Edward.

"Edward."

"Um, no," his boss Marcus chuckled. "But I guess that means you weren't expecting me to call you."

Embarrassment flooded Carlisle's body. "Marcus. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Carlisle. But you said to call when I had your shift schedule worked out."

"Right," Carlisle said with a heavy sigh. "Work. Of course."

There was a moment of silence, and then Marcus spoke again. "Are you sure you still want to come back in? We can manage without you. I understand your father-in-law is still working with the District Attorney."

"He is," Carlisle confirmed. "And yes, I'm sure I still want to come back. I'm going a little stir crazy, and I can't mope around the house. I want to help. Please. I have to do something."

"I understand. Like I said, it's all right. I talked with the shift managers, and they all said they'd be more than happy to oblige you, given the circumstances. I'm going to keep you on days until you feel like you can do more. Starting Monday, if you want, you'll come in at nine and clock out around five. I didn't know what duties to assign you, but I thought it'd be easier for you to stick with Jackie and Maggie in the ER. They'll start their own shifts at seven, and they'll be with you most of the day."

Something Carlisle could only describe as angry embarrassment threatened to overpower him as he stood in the foyer. Now he knew how Edward had felt when John had insisted on going to South Carolina to keep an eye on him. That was precisely what Jackie and Maggie would be doing. Carlisle felt like it was completely unnecessary, but he tried to put himself in Marcus' shoes. The last thing the hospital needed was a lawsuit in the event that Carlisle was so distracted he made a mistake with a patient.

So instead of lashing out the way Edward had, Carlisle gave in. "That sounds fine. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I'll see you on Monday, Carlisle."

"I'll see you then," he said and then ended the phone call.

The front door opened as he stood there, allowing Garrett inside in his usual suit.

"Hey," he nodded as soon as he saw Carlisle. "Kate said you might be coming back to work."

Carlisle sighed as he still held his cell phone. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I was just talking to Marcus. I start back on Monday."

Garrett stepped closer, folding his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?" he asked. "I know you haven't been sleeping very well."

Irritated, Carlisle slid his phone into his back pocket and turned to go back into the kitchen. "I'm sure," he said, doing nothing to hide his agitation. "And I can't be very useful around here right now. It's not like I'm going to be performing brain surgery. I'm going to have babysitters and everything, so you can all just relax."

The sigh that passed Garrett's lips made Carlisle feel guilty about being upset, and when his cousin-in-law spoke while following him, it made him feel even worse. "I didn't mean it like that," Garrett said. "I'm just worried. You've been so distracted. If you think you're ready, then you should go back. As long as it's not full time."

They made it to the kitchen at the same time, and Kate rose to meet her husband, unconsciously greeting him with a smile and a kiss before she looked at Carlisle and realized what she'd done. It was all Carlisle had to see to leave the kitchen and go back to his room. He slammed the door of his and Edward's bedroom shut, angry again and in need of something to take his anger out on before he exploded.

Then he looked at the crib glistening in the midmorning light.

Without thinking, without worrying about the consequences, Carlisle's eyes found the baseball bat Edward kept by the bed, and the next thing he knew, Carlisle was slamming the bat against the side of the crib. The fragile railing broke in half first, followed by the pure white head piece, and after just a few swings, the crib was laying in a heap of splintered wood and plastic in the floor. But Carlisle didn't stop, breaking the frame beneath his feet and throwing it across the room as a whimper broke through his haze.

He halted immediately, turning his attention to the door and seeing Kate there with Garrett behind her.

For several minutes, nothing was said.

Kate stepped into the room. Carlisle gripped the bat in his hand, and Garrett stopped her. The bat dropped to the floor, and then Carlisle dropped to his knees, sobbing louder and harder than he had since his mother had died two years earlier. Kate pushed Garrett away and hurried to Carlisle to sit in front of him less than a second before he latched on to her.

"It's okay," she whispered, holding him as tight as she could. "You're okay."

A tiny shake of his head was the only movement his body offered as a response.

Neither Kate nor Carlisle moved from the floor long after Garrett left them alone, and it wasn't until the front door opened and was followed by Edward Sr's voice that either of them made any noise.

"We can call Edward," Kate said softly.

The mention of his husband caused Carlisle to straighten up instantly, and he nudged Kate away. "I can't talk to him like this," he replied. "I don't want to worry him, and the last time I talked to him, he sounded so good. I can't ruin that. He deserves it after everything that's happened."

Kate took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "So do you."

She looked at him the same way she had after his mother had died, telling him silently that while he felt like his world was falling apart, he had every right to want to feel better. The circumstances were completely different, but it didn't change the fact that if Edward was beginning to heal, Carlisle had to start somewhere.

"It's going to be okay," Kate said. "I'm here. Garrett's here. You're not alone."

Another little sob escaped before Carlisle mustered his strength back to rise from the floor, and Kate followed, taking his hands to pull him out of the room.

"And don't worry," she said with a smile. "We'll buy a new crib."

To that, Carlisle made no comment.

Edward Sr was still lingering in the foyer, hanging his jacket on the rack and moving his briefcase out of the way when he saw Carlisle and Kate coming down the stairs.

"I've got news," he said to them, beckoning them to follow him into the kitchen where Elizabeth and Garrett were cleaning up from breakfast.

"Everything's set," he reported as they all stood around the bar island of the kitchen. "The DA's got all the evidence he needs to go in front of the Grand Jury. Proceedings start Monday at nine a.m., and with any luck, we'll have a court date by the end of the day. No matter what that prick from the magazine tries. He can't stop it now."

The mention of anything having to do with Jasper caused Carlisle's discomfort with the entire situation to grow until it was overwhelming, but while he was standing there with everyone who wouldn't care, he couldn't say anything.

In the last few days, since Jasper had been arrested at the hospital, Edward Sr had been keeping them all knowledgeable of what was happening. One thing that had been obvious was that a corporate lawyer from the magazine where Jasper worked was working against the DA at every turn, threatening the police department and the hospital for its overzealous apprehension of Jasper the day he'd been arrested. The lawyer had also filed several motions to prolong all the proceedings for a trial.

So far, it was apparently working — until now.

Carlisle guessed it was good that the DA was making progress. Any movement forward was good in his opinion.

But there was something that kept nagging at Carlisle's mind. And he didn't like that he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd seen Jasper in the hospital. In all the years he'd know his brother, Carlisle had never seen him look so remorseful. Normally, he wouldn't have believed it was possible. Jasper was a relentless, selfish ass most of the time, and the only time he'd ever really shown any emotion other than overconfidence, it had been during their mother's funeral.

What could possibly cause such a change in Jasper now? Surely, it wasn't because of something he'd done. Jasper wasn't a person who usually admitted when he was wrong or even sorry for what he did. As a child, he'd been cruel and insufferable, willing to take any jab at Carlisle he could despite being younger and smaller.

What was different?

It honestly didn't matter. Carlisle didn't really care what had caused this turnaround in Jasper's behavior. Nothing between them would ever be the same.

"Carlisle, you'll come into town with me to get lunch, won't you?" Kate asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He almost protested, but Elizabeth prevented him from it.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said. Then she nudged Carlisle out the door of the kitchen. "You need some fresh air. Go change, and while you're gone, we'll finish cleaning up the kitchen."

With nothing left to do, Carlisle left the room and proceeded up to his room, feeling more like a teenager wanting to sulk than he had in years.

Kate was waiting for Carlisle when he came down in the same shirt and pants he'd had on before, but she didn't say anything to him, guiding him through the front door and to her car as it set in front of Edward's at the curb. They pulled away from the house silently, and she turned on the radio after a few minutes to fill the inside of the car as they left the neighborhood to get to midtown before traffic got too bad.

Carlisle was happy for the quiet to remain. He didn't feel like talking, and it didn't matter what anyone said to him at this point. He'd been mulling over everything since Edward left, and it was all too clear to him now. He just wanted this all to be over.

"I get it, you know," Kate said suddenly, driving smoothly without looking at Carlisle. "And it's normal. We were all angry and sad when Aunt Elise died. And when Mom and Dad died. But eventually, I had to —_ we_ had to realize that life was going on around us, and we had to rejoin it whether we were ready or not. Edward's safe. No one's going to hurt him now. And he wouldn't like that you're shutting us out. Carlisle, I just want you to do what you can to get to a place where you can be like yourself again. And before you know it, this will all be over. We'll all go to South Carolina, and you'll be with Edward. The only thing that will have changed is the time that's passed."

He listened to her with a measure of annoyance and fury coursing through him. How dare she even try to compare losing his mother or her parents to something like this? In both those instances, the tragedy had been the ignorance of a disease or maybe the carelessness of a drunk driver with no business getting behind the wheel of a car — like with Rosalie and Emmett. But with Edward, it had all occurred at the hands of a coward who'd never showed any amount of guilt or penitence for his actions until he'd already caused too much damage for it to be fixed. This was nothing like losing his mother to cancer or Kate's parents in a car accident.

This was worse.

Carlisle never answered her or even disagreed with her, sulking in his seat until they got to the restaurant where she and Elizabeth had obviously ordered their lunch. When she asked him to go in and help her, he refused. All he really felt like doing was being sullen and angry, and no amount of any talking, crying or yelling was going to change that.

His phone rang while he was in the car, and when he saw Edward's name flash across the screen, Carlisle sighed heavily, answering in an instant.

"Edward."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

For the third day in a row, Carlisle lied. "I'm okay. I miss you. But I guess I'm okay."

And for the first time in three days, Edward called him on it. "You know," he said, "you did that right after your mother died."

Carlisle tried to play dumb. "Do what?"

"Lie. I know you're not okay, Carlisle. And I know you're not because I'm not — not really. Not without you."

Carlisle exhaled the breath he'd been holding in, allowing tears to fall as he spoke. "I just didn't think it would be so hard for us to be apart," he confessed. "Edward, I miss you so much. I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I know why I wanted to do it, and I know it's important for this to be over so we'll all be safe. I just — Edward, I'm so tired. All the time. And I don't know how much more I can take before I — "

"Explode?"

A soft sob slipped up Carlisle's chest. "No. I already did that this morning after breakfast. I don't even know anymore."

"Is Kate there with you?"

Carlisle scoffed. "Yeah. Along with Garrett and Elizabeth and your father. And they're all worried I'm going to shatter at any minute. Like I did earlier. They want to help, but — "

"Then let them," Edward said before he could finish. "That's what they're there for, and I know how you are when you're like this. I was there when Elise died. It took me almost a week to get you to let me back in, but I didn't give up, and you can't let them give up. They're your family, and they love you — nearly as much as I do."

The laugh that followed almost threatened to become another bout of crying, but Edward kept talking before a minute could pass.

"I was tired too. I was . . . exhausted. But Tanya never said anything. She never pushed. And I didn't need her to, because I worked it out myself. But you need someone to push you. You always have. And I had to learn that the hard way. Kate wants to help you. Let her."

He paused, and Carlisle thought about when his mother had died. It had hit him harder than any other member of his family except his father, and it had taken a lot of out of him even though he was a grown man and should've been able to deal with his emotions at a time when other people were depending on him. Rosalie and Emmett had helped their father with the funeral, but no one had been able to pull Carlisle out of his funk until Edward had forced him out of the bed to go to the funeral home.

"You made me take a cold shower that morning," Carlisle said after a minute of silence. "It . . . woke me up. Nobody else could get me to deal with it until then."

Edward laughed softly. "Yeah, well, I'd do it now if I was there. But I'm not, so you need to let someone in. Please. I need you to be okay, and then I can be okay."

Carlisle nodded, whispering into the phone. "All right. Edward, I love you. So fucking much. Promise me I won't lose you."

"I promise," he said without hesitation.

"Are the girls okay? Tanya and Michael?"

"They're fine. They miss you, but I think after the rain disappeared this morning, they're letting the beach and sun distract them as sufficiently as it can. I thought Alice was going to have a fit yesterday when she woke up and it was raining."

"Then she was probably ecstatic to finally get in the water," Carlisle said, laughing quietly. "Is Bella having a good time?"

"Of course," Edward said obviously.

Another pause followed, and Carlisle lowered his voice. "Thank you."

"Just remember what I said. Let Kate and Garrett help you. It's what they're supposed to be doing. And I'll have the girls call you once they're out of the water."

"I'd like that," Carlisle agreed, a genuine chuckle escaping freely.

"I love you, Carlisle."

"Baby, I love you too."

Edward laughed. "And uh, if you start to get lonely, do what I do. Think about that first trip we took here when it was just us. There's plenty of happy memories to draw from."

Blood rushed to Carlisle's face as he sat in Kate's car, and he glanced around to see her coming from the restaurant with several bags of food. "I'll do that," he said to his husband. "Call me again today. Kate needs me."

"Count on it."

Carlisle turned his phone off and climbed out of the car just in time to help Kate with the bags before she dropped them. An exasperated look crossed her face, but then she grinned.

"Thank you. I didn't think Elizabeth ordered that much!"

He didn't have a comment of his own, situating the bags so they wouldn't spill and then climbing back into the seat next to her as she pulled on her seat belt.

"You ready?" she asked.

A last moment of hesitation followed, and Carlisle thought about what Edward had told him. "Ready," he said after that moment was gone and buried. "And thank you. For this morning. I promise not to do it again."

She studied him silently before turning on the car and pulling out of her spot to get back to the house.

It was the last time they talked about it.

The ride home was a little less tense, and Kate said she would go to the store the next day to get a new crib.

"I'll come with you," Carlisle said, eliciting a smile from her in the process.

He helped her carry the food into the house, and it was at that point that he remembered what she'd looked like the first time he'd met her when she'd been seven. Tanya had been five and their sister Irina had been three. It had been his first trip to the west coast, and his first time in Washington State.

"_Have you seen my blanket?"_

_Her little voice reminded him so much like his sister's, and even though Rosalie was starting to get on his nerves with all her whining about wanting to be at home, the minute Carlisle saw his cousin Katrina, all he could think was how much she looked like his mother. _

_Of course with her mother being his own mother's sister, the similarities between them all were easy to see. Though Carlisle could see her father in her nose and her chin, Katrina's eyes and her cheekbones, even her lips, were just like his._

"_What does it look like?" he asked her._

"_It's pink and blue, and my momma made it for me. Have you seen it?"_

_At present, he was sitting in the game room playing pool with her father, and he hadn't spotted any blankets that were pink or blue._

"'_Fraid not, Katie."_

_She huffed and sat down next to him. "I've looked everywhere for it," she said, obviously upset but not in a whiny way like his sister would be at this point. "I keep thinking it should be in my room, but I can't find it!"_

"_Have you taken it with you anywhere?" he asked. "Didn't you and Aunt Beth go out to get lunch earlier?"_

_The worried look on her face changed to intense thought. A minute passed, and Carlisle took his turn before sitting back down with her._

_Then she gasped and jolted back up. "Oh! I must have left it in the car."_

_Carlisle laughed at her, but not because she was funny. In fact, she was just as cute as Rosalie and twice as polite. He suddenly wanted to make sure she found what she was looking for. "I'll come with you," he said, rising to follow her._

_She stopped and turned to him, staring up at him with a contemplative look on her face. Then after another half a minute, she extended her hand to him. Usually touching girls was not appealing to Carlisle unless they were his sister, but Katrina was his cousin, so it should be okay. He didn't wait very long, taking her hand in his and putting his cue stick up._

"_Uncle Curtis, I'm gonna go help Katie find her blanket. We'll be back."_

_His uncle smiled and waved before resuming the game they'd been playing._

"_You're not like Jasper," she said as they walked through the house. "He wouldn't help me."_

"_Well, don't worry about him. He's worse than Rosalie when we travel, so just stick with me when we come to visit. I'll help you."_

_She squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the front door. "You're really nice, Carlisle."_

_He actually blushed even though it wasn't uncommon for girls to think of him that way. At school, they were all trying to get his attention to no avail. He liked to read the books his dad brought home more than going to the beach or church, and then he was at the pool house every morning._

"_Well, so are you, Katie."_

_They found her blanket in the car she'd ridden in with her mother earlier that day, and she was so ecstatic that she offered Carlisle half of the candy she was going to get for Christmas which was just a couple of days away._

"_What about Rose and Tanya?" he asked as they sat on the couch in the den to watch tv._

_She shrugged. "You win some, you lose some."_

_Carlisle laughed and pulled her closer as one of his favorite tv shows came on. She settled against his side and laid her head on his shoulder._

"I keep losing you," Kate said, squeezing his shoulder and shaking him out of his memory. "Don't tell me you're starting to space out like you did when you were a kid."

Carlisle realized they were inside now, and he followed her to the kitchen. "I'm fine," he said. "I was just remembering when we met. Aunt Beth was starting to put your hair up in braided buns like Princess Leia."

Kate blushed as they put the food on the bar island. "I remember," she replied. "And Garrett still won't let me forget it. I swear I'll never do that to my children."

The doorbell rang, and Carlisle smiled. "And exactly when is that going to be?" he teased, turning to leave the kitchen so he could answer the door.

She didn't have a good come back, just shaking her head as she unpacked the food.

Whoever had rung the doorbell knocked on the door, and Carlisle quickened his step to hurry from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

He was at the door in just a few steps, laying his phone on the entry table and pulling the door open to find Jasper on the other side of it.

The smile on Carlisle's face faded instantly, and his grip on the door tightened.

"What are you doing here?"

Jasper took a small step closer. "I need to talk to you."

Carlisle scoffed and stepped back to close the door. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please. Just listen to me."

A heavy sigh slipped passed Carlisle's lips as he stood there, glancing behind him into the house and then stepping out on the porch with the door still open. "Fine. Talk. I'm listening."

Jasper sighed too, scooting back so that they were separated by an arm's length. "I know I screwed up. And I know there isn't anything I can say to make you believe that. But I swear I never meant for any of that to happen. I wasn't thinking, and I had a gut reaction."

Carlisle tried to stay calm so no one in the house would know what he was doing. "You had a gut reaction?" he repeated. "So instead of something less cowardly like walking away, you reacted by attacking Edward and taking Bella? At one point did you realize you messed up? Before or after you were arrested?"

"I know it's not good enough. And I'm sorry. But what are you going to accomplish by going through the district attorney?"

Inhaling deeply, Carlisle shouted. "I want you to pay for what you did! I want you to know what it feels like to be scared of losing everything that matters to you! Because this isn't just about Edward. It's about Bella and how scared she was when I found her. It's about how you never even tried to understand my choices or accept them."

The door creaked slightly, signaling that it opened wider, and he glanced back to see Edward Sr there alone.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, breathing deep to lower his voice. "I don't care if you had an even worse lapse in judgement, or if you're sorry now. I don't need you to understand or accept me anymore. And if your _attorney_ thinks he can keep stalling court proceedings, he failed."

The confused look on Jasper's face was hard to miss. "Stalling? What are you talking about?"

Edward Sr stepped around Carlisle before he could respond, glaring at Jasper. "You've got even more nerve than I thought, but if you think coming around here and acting oblivious is going to help that sleazy bastard, then you've obviously never had to deal with me."

Jasper tried to speak. "Sir, please — "

"Please what? Show you mercy? Go easy on you? Try to put myself in your shoes?" Edward Sr stepped closer to Jasper. "Why the hell should I? Did you show mercy on my son? Did you try to put yourself in his shoes? He was here alone with a six-year-old little girl, and you attacked him like his life was worth nothing."

"I didn't mean to — "

"Boy, if you don't shut your mouth, I will give you a reason to be sorry you were ever born," he warned. "You have no business being here, and if you ever come back, I'll make sure you're charged with more than assault and kidnaping. Get off this porch, and stay away from this house."

Jasper opened his mouth one last time, but Edward Sr stopped him.

"Leave now, or I'll have the police arrest you for trespassing. And I'm in a very good position to make them come now."

The look of defeat on Jasper's face surprised Carlisle, and he watched his younger brother back off the porch and then down the steps. He didn't look back as he walked down the front path to the curb and then across the street to slide into a shiny silver sports car. Once Jasper was inside, he looked back at Carlisle one last time before he pulled into the street and left.

"What were you thinking?" Edward Sr said to Carlisle, turning him from the street. "You shouldn't be talking to him now that the DA is getting ready to go in front of the Grand Jury. Do you want to blow this case?"

For the first time in his life, Carlisle felt compelled to defend himself and what he'd done. "I'll talk to whomever I want when they come to my house," he said, stepping around his father-in-law to go back into the house. "And it doesn't matter who that is. Jasper is _my_ brother. I'll deal with him when he comes around."

He didn't let Edward Sr argue with him, even when the older man followed him into the kitchen where Elizabeth and Kate were putting food together.

"Who was at the door?" Elizabeth asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward Sr, deciding not to lie. "It was Jasper," he said, watching her face turn worried. "But he's gone. It's nothing to worry about. He was here to talk to me. I handled it."

Elizabeth looked at her own husband, but he didn't say anything to contradict Carlisle. She turned her attention to the food, giving a plate to Carlisle and then Kate so they could get their lunch and go into the dining room where Garrett was already eating.

He nodded when he saw them, rising to sit with them and speaking up as they began eating. "You okay?" he asked Carlisle.

"I'm fine, really. I'll be fine. Let's just eat, please?"

Garrett looked at Kate, but she shook her head.

It was quiet another minute or two, and then Garrett cleared his throat. "Well, I've got to get back before two, but when I get in tonight, we'll cook. That sounds good, right?"

Kate smiled. "That sounds great. We'll go to the market when you come home."

He nodded and went back to his food.

Lunch was uneventful, and Carlisle helped clean up the kitchen after Kate decided to follow Garrett to the hospital so she could talk to her supervisor about getting a few more days off. Elizabeth shooed Carlisle out of the kitchen as soon as the last dish was in the dishwasher, and this time, he complied happily, stepping into the foyer as his phone rang.

Edward's name flashed across the little screen, and Carlisle answered it as he moved through the foyer to go upstairs.

"Don't tell me they're already done with the water," Carlisle said as soon as he turned the phone on.

Alice giggled. "Well, we'll probably go back out once we're done eating our snacks," she said.

Carlisle laughed softly, still climbing the stairs to his and Edward's room. "Alley Cat, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you being good for Edward and Tanya?"

She sighed dramatically. "Of course, I am, Uncle Carlie. I'm _always_ good. And I made new friends today. Our neighbors, Leah and Seth came by after breakfast. You remember, they were both at summer camp the last time we were here."

"I remember, baby. Are you outside now?"

"Yeah. Uncle Edward found these really big beach towels, and it's so warm out! Not as warm as it was last summer, but still. Tanya said it should be warm all week, so we'll get to go out on the boat tomorrow."

He stepped onto the third floor, moving slowly toward the only bedroom along the hallway. "That sounds like fun, Alley Cat. Is Bella there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

A few seconds of silence passed, and then Bella's exuberant voice flowed into his ear.

"Hi, Uncle Carlie! I got to swim in the ocean today! It's so much fun. I can't wait to start taking swim lessons," she giggled, much like her sister had.

Carlisle couldn't help the longing that filled his voice. "Well, I'm excited for you. Be sure to ask Tanya to help you the first few times."

"She can do that?" It sounded like she was genuinely curious.

"Of course she can," he chuckled.

"I really miss you, Uncle Carlie," she said suddenly.

He stepped into the bedroom, seeing the remnants of the crib in the floor and sighing softly. "I miss you too, Sweet Pea. Can I talk to Edward, baby?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

Edward's smooth, happy voice replaced hers instantly. "Hey, I hope they didn't interrupt anything."

"Of course not," Carlisle said quickly. "We were just finished cleaning up after lunch. Any time they want to call is a good time. The same goes for you. Any time, Edward. Please."

Edward laughed softly, and the sound literally sent a million tendrils of electricity through Carlisle's body. It had been too long since he'd heard that sound, and he wished more than anything that he could be next to Edward instead having to hear it over the phone.

"I have to remember to call you early in the mornings," Edward said.

Confused, Carlisle moved to their bed and sat down. "Why?"

He laughed again. "Um, if I have say it out loud, then I _really_ need to start calling you."

The innuendo in Edward's voice became obvious, and Carlisle felt his face heat up instantly. It had been over a week since they'd been intimate, and only a few days since they'd kissed. Carlisle couldn't believe he'd gone that long without holding his boy and touching him.

"I'll keep my phone next to my bed from now," Carlisle agreed.

For probably half an hour, all they did was talk. Carlisle laid back on the bed, having meant to clean up his mess from earlier, but this was more important. Nothing was more important than hearing Edward's voice and feeling the distance between them shrink until it was like they were at least in the same city talking on the phone while separated by only a crazy shift at the hospital.

"I love you," Edward said at the end of their phone call.

Carlisle breathed deep, relaxed on their bed. "Edward, I love you. Always."

If it was all he could have, Carlisle would relish every phone call he got from Edward until they were together again. No matter what happened with Jasper or James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't say when the next update will be, but I'm working on this story and many others, so don't worry. We're charging ahead with this.<strong>_

_**I know it's late, but don't let that stop you from dropping me a line.**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to go vote on my poll. I'm gettin' real close to wanting to post a new story for you guys. Let me know!  
><strong>_

_**Good night all!  
><strong>_


	20. You Are Here

_**Okay, so I know it's been a little while. No one's abandoned me, Right? Sorry, about that, but I had to take a little break to kind of feel through the rest of the story. So here we are. I'll keep all the serious stuff for at the bottom.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, also for putting it on your alerts and favorites.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader. She knows who she is.  
><strong>_

_**And I seriously don't own Twilight. But I seriously like making them play together.  
><strong>_

_**Ooh, and this has a big warning right at the beginning, so if you're not old enough, you shouldn't be reading this. Go back!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Are Here<strong>_

The sudden shrill of his cell phone woke Carlisle from as deep a sleep as he'd had in the last two days, and when he opened his eyes to the dim light of his room, he almost forgot what day it was. He'd had all weekend to get ready, but it was actually here.

His first day back to work after Edward's first night in the hospital.

The phone rang a third time before he reached for it, a smile already on his face because he knew who was calling him.

"You're a little early," he said, stretching and then yawning.

"Well, today's the big day, right?" Edward asked, his voice a little happier than it had been the previous morning.

Carlisle sighed and glanced around the room, seeing the new crib already assembled despite there being no baby to lay inside it. "Yeah."

"When do you have to go in?"

"Nine."

Edward laughed. "Well, then we have plenty of time."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore," Carlisle said even though he laughed too. "Yesterday, Elizabeth asked me if I'd had trouble sleeping. I think I woke her up."

"It's not anything she needs to worry about. What did you tell her?"

His face warmed instantly. "What was I supposed to say?" he said still laughing. "I mean, I can't exactly tell her what I was doing with all that noise I made."

"Yeah, well, at least you have adults in the house with you," Edward said. "Try explaining something like that to a couple of kids who have a tendency to get up at the crack of dawn to ask if it's okay for them to go outside. Yesterday, I was still kind of . . . when Bella knocked on the door. Thank God I was still covered."

"Maybe we just need to be more careful," Carlisle said, watching the ceiling continue to brighten from the coming dawn. "I know Elizabeth and Kate won't come in here after the fit I threw on Friday. But maybe you could have the girls go to Tanya in the mornings. Even if they're across the hall from you."

Edward laughed again. "Maybe. So did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Better than I did Wednesday night and Thursday night. You seem to have the magic touch."

A soft sigh slipped from Edward's end of the phone. "I guess so. It's almost five there, right?"

"About. Are you in the house alone?"

Edward laughed and kind of moaned. "Probably not. But that's what makes it a little dangerous huh?"

Carlisle listened to the pitch in Edward's voice and knew what his husband was doing. It was easy for him to join in, slipping his hand beneath the sheets covering him and then the jogging pants he'd put on the night before. His cock was already hardening, and just having Edward's soft moan flit through to his ear made him even harder.

"You always woke me up at the worse times," Carlisle whispered, grasping onto his phone and stroking his dick the way Edward always did. "If I had an early surgery or a meeting at the hospital."

"And you always kept me up late when you knew I had early shifts the next morning," Edward whispered back, moaning again. "Oh, baby, I miss you so much."

Pushing the sheets away, Carlisle also pushed his pants away, turning his speaker phone on and then laying the handset over his chest like he'd done the morning before. He began stroking his shaft again, slipping his palm over his tip where he'd already begun getting wet. Edward always tried to keep him still, but it was difficult now with an entire bed to work with. "I miss you, Edward."

"Are you?"

Carlisle eased his hand up and down his length, trying to keep his eyes open but then allowing them to close as he laid there. "Yeah. You?"

Edward laughed and then groaned. But he didn't say anything else.

This was really only the third time they'd really done something like this. That first time when they'd only been dating a few months didn't really count because Carlisle had been interrupted by an emergency surgery from the trauma room down the hall from where Edward had holed himself up to call in the middle of a shift. There had been no way around it, but they'd made up for it by slipping into a supply closet on the same floor as Carlisle's surgery a few hours later.

Before a minute could pass, Carlisle felt his belly tightening, and he sped up his stroking, picturing Edward at his side — kissing him and keeping him on edge until he could descend Carlisle's body to finish him off before either of them had to get up.

"That feels good," Carlisle whispered. "Oh, Edward."

"I know," his husband exhaled, moaning a little louder.

"Are you okay?"

Edward moaned in response, and Carlisle could only imagine him laying there doing the same thing.

There had only been a few times when they'd masturbated together, but they'd either been sitting together or laying in bed facing each other. It had been more comfortable for Edward to do it himself at first, and only after he gained Edward's trust had Carlisle been able to take over. The next step had been for Edward to stroke him, but it had been a slow process so they would be comfortable with each other.

Another minute went by, and his belly coiled tighter awaiting release.

The first time Edward had called on Saturday morning, Carlisle had been surprised by how serious his boy had been about calling so early. He'd liked it — so much more than he thought he would — but it had just reminded him how far apart they really were. That fact hadn't prevented Carlisle from wearing a smile the rest of the day while he and Kate had gone crib shopping, and he'd looked forward to the next time. On Sunday, it had been a little better, and Carlisle had used both his hands, which had prompted Elizabeth to make sure he was sleeping okay.

He tried to keep his voice under control, swallowing the groans that continued to struggle up his throat, and it sounded like Edward was struggling just as much. Carlisle longed for the time when they would be able to lay in bed and do this together like they had that first morning after spending the night in Edward's apartment.

"Oh, Carlisle, baby, I need you so much."

"I'm right here, Edward. Not going anywhere."

"Shit, do you promise?"

Carlisle gripped his cock and kept stroking, still speeding up and feeling his ass leave the bed. "I promise."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah," was the most Carlisle could muster as he laid there with his belly coiling as tight as it could and his hard cock slipping through his fist so fast it felt like he was inside Edward's ass. "Edward, I love you so much. So much!"

The coil released instantly, and stream after stream of hot slippery cum shot out over his hands. He felt it hit his stomach and come dangerously close to his phone, but he couldn't stop knowing that Edward was right there with him. He panted and groaned through his orgasm, refusing to open his eyes until he heard Edward's voice again.

"Carlisle," he whispered, his voice gravelly and soft.

He caught his breath for a minute. "Yeah?"

Another minute passed. Then Edward spoke again. "I love you too," he said even as he also panted and then laughed. "And you should probably get ready for work soon. Get a good breakfast and call me at lunch when your, uh, chaperones release you from duty."

Carlisle laughed with him. "Right. Don't let the girls run you ragged. Remember, you're still recovering."

Edward's laughter died for a minute, but he didn't say anything until that sunk in. Then he spoke. "That goes for you too, with my mother. She means well, but don't let her drive you crazy."

"I won't. Have a good morning, okay, Edward?"

"You, too, baby."

Carlisle waited until Edward hung up to turn his phone off, and he laid in bed for another half hour, waiting for his body to relax. After that, he would be able to start his day.

Cinnamon and honey wafted through the air coming from the kitchen when Carlisle made it downstairs in his clothes for work, and he wasn't surprised to see Elizabeth and Kate cooking pancakes and sausage. They both looked at him as he stepped into the kitchen. Kate moved closer to him first, presenting him with a cup of coffee.

"Today's the day, right?" she said with a little smile.

Carlisle took the cup gratefully. "Yes, it is."

"When are you going in?" Elizabeth asked from the stove.

"Nine," he said, sitting at the breakfast table.

Neither of them said anything after that, finishing with the food and sitting with him to eat just as Garrett wandered into the office in his t-shirt and pajama pants.

Carlisle remembered he was off today and would probably be at the house with Kate, and even though he was initially jealous, after that, he was happy they were getting to spend the day together. Their schedules were just as bad as his and Edward's usually were. It was good they got to spend time together.

"You going to work today?" Garrett asked, pouring his own coffee.

"Yeah," Carlisle said.

"Tell Jackie and Maggie I said to go easy on you. No trauma cases or dying patients."

To that, Carlisle could only smile, drinking his own coffee and nibbling on the pancakes in front of him.

Carlisle offered to help clean up, but Elizabeth all but shooed him out of the kitchen so he could get to work early. He wasn't in any hurry, especially since he knew Jackie would put him to work on all the pediatric patients she could find. It wasn't useful to hang around the house, so he left when he was told to, pausing when he saw Edward's car still on the curb before he climbed into his car to pull away from the house.

It was barely eight-thirty, and though traffic was beginning to build, it was a smooth trip to Cook County as it bustled with the remaining activity from the night shift. Carlisle went through the ER entrance, seeing the graveyard Admit desk clerk passing off his notes and the admit sheets to Marilyn. He had to weave through the nurses running around, but when he made it to the desk, they both looked at him.

"Liam," Carlisle said. "I haven't seen you in months. Have you asked Siobhan out yet?"

The six-foot-five dark brown-haired man kind of scowled as his deep brown eyes appraised Carlisle in an instant. "There's something different about you, Carlisle," he said. "And no."

"Well, we have to fix that. I know she's not seeing anyone. Just leave everything to me."

Liam said nothing back as he finished clocking out, and he left Carlisle with Marilyn as the middle-aged woman lifted her light blue eyes to him.

"You look like you got some sleep," she said. "Are you sure you want to work? It might get busy around here."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I'm sure, Marilyn. The busier, the better. Surely, you've missed me."

She smiled and turned her attention to the night sheets, and Carlisle glanced around to see how many patients were still in beds from the night shift. It looked like maybe five nurses were handing about seven different patients, and usually Carlisle liked to go around and see if anyone needed an extra hand. It wasn't part of his usual job description, but today, he was beginning a new set of tasks, especially since he wouldn't be going up to the OR anytime a consult was called in. Today, he was just another ER doctor.

"Well, you're here a little early!"

He looked behind him to see Jackie there with a chart in her hand and a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect you until at least nine-thirty," she said, continuing as she made her notes on the chart and then put it up. "It's gonna be like old times, huh?"

Carlisle smiled as unforcefully as he could. "Yes," he said with a light chuckle.

"Have you talked to Ed this morning?"

He nodded. "Yes."

When he thought she might press for a little more information, she just grinned and began pulling charts of the patients still waiting in the moderately filled lobby.

They stood silently for as long as it took her to find her next patient, and then she turned her attention back to him.

"This one looks like an easy one," she said as she handed him the chart. "Ten-year-old girl with abdominal cramps and one-hundred-two temp. Let me get her set up in Room four, and I'll come get you."

He nodded as she left, neither speaking nor disagreeing. Today, he didn't want to have any complaints. This was his idea. The least he could do was make the best of Jackie's mothering.

Emma Locke — the ten-year-old — and her father both looked like they hadn't slept the night before, and once Carlisle had a chance to go over her chart, he decided he needed to know a few more details other than the fact that she had abdominal cramps and a high fever.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked her, holding her wrist to take her pulse and discovering it to be very irregular.

"Since Friday afternoon," her father said. "She came home from school feeling sluggish, and she didn't eat dinner or breakfast. I tried to give her some medicine, but when she woke up this morning, her fever was over a hundred."

"Has she been dehydrated?"

"More on Sunday than she was on Saturday. We tried to eat some soup and juice, but she couldn't keep it down."

Carlisle sighed softly and pulled on his stethoscope. "Okay, Emma, take a deep breath for me," he said, easing the chest piece over her back to listen to her lungs.

After four short rasps, which she coughed in between two and three, Carlisle was sure her lungs were clear. But her heart beat was still irregular.

"Mr. Locke, what kind of medicine did you give her?" he asked, moving his stethoscope over her chest.

"Please, call me Masen," he said. "It was just some Children's Tylenol."

His name rang in Carlisle's head, so much so that he couldn't speak for a minute.

"That's what Diane always gave her when she got sick," Masen said.

Carlisle snapped out of his daze long enough to look like he was just concentrating, and he put his scope away as Masen looked at him. "Diane was her mother?" he asked gently.

Masen nodded. "Yeah." He reached out and took Emma's little hand in both of his. "It's been about three years since she passed. Complications from pneumonia."

The worry and fear etched across Masen's young face was so clear that it made Carlisle think about the way Edward had looked the day Lauren had died.

"Dr. Cullen," Masen said. "Is my daughter going to be okay?"

He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Well, she has a high fever, and her heart is beating irregularly. But that's not uncommon in flu-like symptoms. And we can give her some stronger antiviral medication to fight off the infection. You can relax. Your daughter's going to be just fine. And please, call me Carlisle."

Masen nodded, but he still looked worried.

"I'll get Nurse Peterson back in to set Emma up on some fluids, and once we've got her temperature down, we'll check her lungs and heart again."

"Thanks, Dr — Carlisle."

Even though she was sick, Emma looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Can I call you Dr. Carlisle?"

He eased his hand over her head. "You sure can. And you're both very welcome. I'll be right back."

Stepping away from the bed, Carlisle took a deep breath and put Emma's chart up to ease out of the room. As soon as he did, he stopped at the door and tried to get a hold of his emotions. He thought about talking to Edward this morning and how everything was going to be okay soon. At least, he hoped everything would be okay.

Right now, all he had to do was help people.

He flagged down Jackie almost as soon as he saw her, and he spotted Maggie at the admit desk going through charts before she looked at him and smiled. Carlisle tried to smile back, but it was difficult.

"So," Jackie said as she reached his side. "How is Miss Emma?"

Carlisle inhaled deeply. "She's fine. Just a touch of the flu. And her father Masen is doing just fine too."

The realization in Jackie's light brown eyes is immediate, and she glances around with her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Carlisle, I didn't know. I'm s—"

"It's okay," he said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

She tried to argue with him. "But I should've been paying attention. I'll screen them better next time, and I'll tell Maggie not to — "

"It's okay," he said again. "Really. You shouldn't have to do that just for me. I'll be fine. It just surprised me. And after you've finished berating yourself, get a saline drip for Emma along with an antiviral drip for her flu symptoms. Start her out on Tamiflu, and we'll check on her before I leave for lunch."

Jackie sighed, relieved, taking the chart with a little smile. "I'll get right on that, Doctor."

She stepped around him to get to the pharmacy, and he pulled in another deep breath to keep from losing it completely.

Maggie caught up with him before he could move from where he'd stopped, convincing him to look over a man in his forties who'd come into the ER with chest pains.

"He's asking to leave," she said as they walked, "but I was hoping that if he talked to a doctor, he'd consider waiting a little while."

"I'll do what I can," Carlisle said, trying to sound reassuring.

She smiled. "Good. Thanks. Here's his chart. His name's Ward Richards. He's forty-three, and he said he started having chest pains last night."

Carlisle looked over the chart as they stopped outside Room two. "Any history of heart attacks in his family?" he asked.

"His father had a heart attack a few years ago, but that's all I could get out of him."

The chart said Mr. Richards had also been complaining of a stomach ache and shortness of breath. The boxes for smoking, drinking and minimal exercise were all marked, and those were usually indicators of possible heart disease.

Maggie opened the door quietly, and Carlisle followed her to see the apparent Mr. Richards sitting on an exam bed with a disdainful expression on his face as he sat there on a heart monitor and oxygen. Even looking at him, Carlisle could see he'd lost a little color in his face, and without too much observation, it was easy to assess that his breathing was labored.

"Are you the doctor?" he asked, demanded actually.

"Yes, sir. I'm Dr. Cullen. Nurse Shannon tells me you came in with chest pains. Does this happen a lot?"

Mr. Richards huffed. "I guess. But I have a stressful job. I lose my breath every now and then."

Carlisle pulled out his scope again, stepping behind his patient and laying the chest piece over his back. "Do you get a lot of heart burn?" he asked softly.

"No more than anybody else my age," Mr. Richards said.

"During the day or at night when you go to bed?"

"Sometimes during the day. It's just heart burn. Look, are you gonna give me medicine for it or not? I gotta get back to work."

"When was the last time you ate?" Carlisle asked, putting his scope away and reaching under the man's neck to check his lymph nodes.

Mr. Richards shrugged. "I don't know."

"It wasn't yesterday? You didn't have dinner?"

"I had a couple of beers."

Carlisle sighed softly, glancing at Maggie. "Nurse Shannon, order Mr. Richards an EKG and get a consult from Cardiology down to check him over."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"What is that for?" Mr. Richards yelled.

Carlisle nodded for her to go on, and he waited until she was gone to turn back to his patient. "It's possible you've had a mild heart attack, Mr. Richards. So we're going to check your heart's functionality, and a cardiologist is going to come down to see if you might need surgery. Do you have anyone we can call for you?"

Mr. Richards folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. "No. I'm not married, and I don't have any kids."

There was nothing left to say as Carlisle backed out of the room to put the chart away. He saw a lot of heart patients being a surgeon, but it was in this capacity that he felt a little useless. It wasn't up to him that the patients got the care they needed. Some of them were too stubborn to listen to the doctors who were trying to help them, either because they didn't believe anything was wrong or they didn't trust anyone who told them they were sick.

"Carlisle."

Marcus' voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see his boss coming closer with a sympathetic look on his face.

"How long have you been here?" Marcus asked.

At that moment, Carlisle felt like he'd only been working half an hour, but he was surprised to look at his watch and see that it was already after ten. "Well, I got here a little before eight," he said. "And Jackie and Maggie are keeping me busy."

"Well, since it's your first day doing the ER in a while, how about you work till noon, and we'll go get lunch, hmm?"

While the prospect of only working half a day wasn't very appealing to Carlisle, the idea of eating lunch with his boss made him lose his appetite rather quickly. But Carlisle couldn't say no, even if he would rather work than relax.

"That sounds good," he said.

"I'll come get you," Marcus said, moving on through the ER like he came down there all the time.

Carlisle made his way to the admit desk, easing around Marilyn and the other doctors grouped around the board. He was stunned to see his name already written in at the bottom with two strikes in the column beside it. It wasn't usual for him to be in the ER a lot even though he'd done quite a few consults. He hadn't expected them to start keeping up with his patients the first day he was down here.

"Having fun yet?" one of female doctors asked. He couldn't remember her name, even with the _Davis_ etched into her nametag.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh, humoring her a little.

She didn't say anything back, moving out of the area to find something else to do.

The morning passed almost unnoticed. Jackie and Maggie kept Carlisle busy with trivial patients and made sure he didn't get involved in any of the bloody trauma patients that came in by way of ambulances.

About half an hour after seeing Mr. Richards, Carlisle saw the cardiologist leaving his room, and he hurried to see what she'd found out.

"Dr. Cinna," he called, to which she stopped and turned around.

She smiled when she saw him. "Oh, Dr. Cullen. I heard you were hanging around here. How's it going?"

"Well, they're keeping me busy, that's for sure. Did you just see Mr. Richards?"

She sighed heavily and glanced at the chart in her hands. "Yes. And you were right. He had a mild heart attack."

Carlisle didn't let the pride of being right go to his head. The important thing was for Mr. Richards to get better. "So we're admitting him for a surgical consult?"

She frowned. "No."

He shook his head, confused. "No? Why not?"

"He doesn't want to stay. So I had Nurse Peterson sign him out AMA, and he's going home."

Carlisle huffed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Maggie said she was having trouble getting him to stay. Did you at least give him a prescription for medication?"

Dr. Cinna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. But it's up to him to get it filled. It's good to see you, Dr. Cullen."

She walked away before he could say anything else, and he pressed his lips into a line to keep from shouting at his frustration.

For another hour, Carlisle checked over children with fevers and a pregnant woman having early contractions. An elderly man who'd fallen and broken his arm put a smile on Carlisle face when he told him how nice he was. A teenage girl came in with a bloody nose and several bruises on her arms. Her boyfriend said it was her mother who'd hit her, and a social worker had to be called in.

When Siobhan showed up, she smiled and asked him about Edward and Michael.

"They're fine," Carlisle said. "Which is more than I can say for this young lady."

He left them alone after treating the girl's nose and giving her a prescription for pain medicine.

Carlisle checked on Emma at a break in patients, and she seemed to be a little better even though her temperature was still a little high and she was still coughing.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to stay in the hospital over night, just to be sure," he said to her father. "She's still dehydrated, and another round of fluids and rest will help her."

"Does that mean I can't go back to school?" Emma asked softly.

Carlisle smiled. "Actually, it does. But you can always call school and get your lessons brought here."

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "This is actually kind of cool."

He laughed and wrote his orders on her chart. "Well, I'm glad I could help you feel a little better. I'll come up and check on you later if I have a chance, okay?"

Masen reached out for Carlisle's hand. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen — I mean, Carlisle. We really appreciate it."

"You're both welcome. Take it easy when you get to her room," he said. "You look like you could use some rest yourself."

Masen bowed his head, and Carlisle left the room with a little smile on his face. Emma reminded him a little of Alice, and it made his heart ache a little. But Carlisle knew he would see his nieces again. He would see Edward again. It was just a matter of time.

Just before lunch, Jackie found Carlisle and told him she had a little patient who needed him before he left.

Just the way she presented it made Carlisle feel a little set up, but when he saw the patient, he couldn't turn away. The little boy was probably nine with bright auburn hair and pale skin. The color in his cheeks and the bags under his eyes told Carlisle he was very sick, and the blond woman at his side looked even more distraught than Masen had. As soon as Carlisle stepped into the room, the woman sat up straight while she still rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Eddie, wake up, baby. The doctor's here."

Carlisle stopped at the door, clutching the chart in his hands and feeling a little light-headed. Jackie nudged him into the room, and he cleared his throat softly. He looked at the chart to see what all was wrong.

"Ms. Collins," he said. "I'm Dr. Cullen. Nurse Peters here says your son is very sick."

She reached for Carlisle's hand and smiled slightly. "It's Mrs. but call me Antonia. And yes, he is very sick. We've been trying to give him medicine, but he keeps getting worse."

Carlisle looked over the chart, citing shortness of breath, high temperature and coughing the same way he'd seen in Emma. But something else he noted was the mention of chest pain. "How long has he been like this?" he asked gently.

Antonia shook her head. "A few days. Before that, he didn't really have a fever, and he only just started getting short of breath. What do you think is wrong with him?"

He put the chart away and sat on the bed. "It could be a few things. First, let's have a listen, if you'll help me sit him up."

Together, they pulled the boy to a sitting position, and Carlisle took out his stethoscope to listen. What he heard didn't encourage him at all. Every time, Eddie took a breath, it became more obvious. His shallow breathing and chest pains were just the first indicators. His fever and coughing made Carlisle absolutely certain. This boy had fluid on his lungs.

The look on his face must have told Antonia something else was wrong, because she called him on it immediately.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She huffed and brought her hand up to her mouth. "I knew we should've brought him in sooner. What is it?"

He didn't lie to her. "It's pneumonia."

Tears welled in her grey eyes almost instantly, and Carlisle reached over to rub her shoulder.

"We'll have to get x-rays to see how bad it is," he said quietly. "If we're lucky, it hasn't progressed too far. We can treat it if it isn't too bad. He'll need to be admitted so we can administer fluids and antibiotics. Do you want to call his father?"

She shook her head. "No, but I need to call Carla."

"Is she a family member?"

Antonia nodded and pulled Eddie closer to hold him. "She's his mother."

For a minute, Carlisle was confused. She looked at him when she noticed his silence, and he leaned back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you were his mother."

"Well, I adopted him after he was born, but Carla's the one who gave birth to him. We were married about a month later."

Finally, Carlisle understood why Jackie wanted him to treat Eddie.

"Dr. Cullen," Antonia said. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Her attention had been taken from her son and was now completely on him.

"No," he said quickly. "I — I understand what that's like, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And exactly how is that?"

"Because I know the feeling. My . . . husband just adopted a baby boy, and we have two girls."

The suspicion in her eyes faded, causing the lines of her forehead and around her mouth to smooth out. "Oh. I didn't think a good-looking guy like you would — " She stopped before she could say more. "How long have you been married?"

"Just a year and a half, but we've known each other for three years. The girls were my sister's. She died in a car accident earlier this month."

Antonia held Eddie a little tighter. "I'm so sorry. What's your husband like?"

"Edward's great. He's a nurse here at the hospital. I actually met him here."

She smiled and glanced at her son. "Oh, my goodness. We really do have a lot in common. The nurse said she knew a good doctor who would help us. A friend of yours, I'm guessing?"

Carlisle nodded, smiling himself. "Yeah, she means well. Let's get him those fluids and antibiotics to start, and I'll see about getting him a room."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Carlisle. I'll be right back."

He stepped out of the room still smiling, and he looked around for Jackie, spotting Marcus as the desk waiting for him.

Now that he had a good reason to stay, Carlisle felt much better about refusing his boss' lunch invitation.

"Carlisle, my boy, are you ready for lunch?"

"Actually," Carlisle said, "I need to ask for a rain check. There's a couple of patients down here I'd like to stay with. And I was wondering if it would be okay for me to stay until five."

Marcus smirked. "Are you sure? Athena and I are going to The Riva at Navy Pier."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, but I'm sure. I'd like to be here if anything happens."

His boss nodded too. "Well, I can understand that. And it's something I've always admired about you. I'll bring you something back, okay?"

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to. I've been there before. It's expensive."

Marcus waved him off. "Nonsense. You still like steak, right? I'll catch you later, all right?"

He barely gave Carlisle time to argue, leaving the ER without another word. Carlisle watched feeling a little weird. Had his boss just been nice to him for no reason?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And before you call me on it, yes, I did that on purpose. Hehe. And I really liked writing this chapter and the one that's right after it, so I really hope you all like it too.<strong>_

_**Just a few things before I go, I love you all, you rock, and I'll see you next time!  
><strong>_

_**Bye!  
><strong>_


	21. The Healers

_**Good morning, my lovely readers! I hope you're all enjoying a beautiful Sunday, and I hope you like this new chapter. This is sort of part two to the last chapter, since we're still in the same day. At the end, we'll actually get what should feel like a schedule for the rest of the story, but with this one, there's no telling what might happen.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this on your alerts and favorites. I love reading all your comments and questions.  
><strong>_

_**Also, thanks to my pre-reader. She's awesome.  
><strong>_

_**There's a sexy flashback coming up, so if you're not old enough, don't say I didn't warn you.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but these boys own me, so let's show 'em some love!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Healers<strong>_

Emma and Masen left the ER first, with Carlisle and a different pair of nurses from the ER since Jackie and Maggie were both busy when the admission papers came down from Pediatrics. They made it just in time for lunch to be served, and Carlisle made sure Emma got plenty of fruit and juice with her meal.

"I have a niece your age," he said as he finished writing on her chart for her overnight doctor. "She feels the same way about school as you do, but her parents were having her home-schooled."

"Does she live in Chicago?" Emma asked.

He smiled. "She was actually born in this hospital. And if we're being completely honest, her mother demanded that I help the doctor who delivered her. There were so many people in the room, the nurses didn't know who to give the baby to first."

Emma laughed softly, coughing and then exhaling raggedly.

Carlisle stroked her hair and rubbed her cheek. "Get some rest, okay, Emma? Let your daddy get some rest too."

She smiled up at him and laid her hand over his. "Thanks, Dr. Carlisle."

He squeezed her hand and then bumped her chin with his fist. "You bet."

An orderly carrying a tray came into the room then, and Carlisle put the chart up so he could leave and get back to the ER before Maggie and Jackie started to worry.

The ride on the elevator was quiet, and a few other people from the hospital drifted onto and then off of the elevator before it finally stopped at his destination. As soon as the doors opened, another bed was waiting to get on, and he shuffled out of the way as another set of nurses and another doctor pushed a middle-aged woman into the elevator car.

He was walking by the Admit desk when Marilyn called him to her.

"Your lunch just got here," she said, settling two white large paper sacks on the desk for him to take. One was marked _Medium Rare_ and the other said _rolls and salad_.

"Thanks," Carlisle said, smiling curiously as he took his food and turned to make his way to the employee's lounge.

Dr. Davis was standing in the lounge pulling her jacket off, and when he stepped into the room, she smiled at him.

"Oh, so you eat, huh?"

He only smiled slightly. "Looks like it."

He sat down at the table, and she left without another word. A laugh followed, and Carlisle shook his head before he opened the bags to take out his food.

The steak was still warm and reminded him of the last time he and Edward had gone to Navy Pier — to the exact same restaurant. Then he was thinking of the night he'd gone there to find Jasper, and instantly, he was reminded of how scared Bella had been when he'd found her. For a minute, he had to stop eating, and just before he started back up, his phone rang tellingly from his pocket.

Instantly, a smile spread across his face. And he laughed when he saw Edward's name on the screen. "I thought I was supposed to call you," he said.

Edward laughed. "Well, you were. But I had something to tell you, so I thought it would be okay for me to break that rule."

Carlisle leaned back from his food. "And what is that?" he asked.

"I called into town, and there's an opening for Bella at the pool house. We talked to the assistant at the pool, but they said she could come in on Wednesday. She's really excited."

He laughed again, a little louder this time. "Well, of course, she's excited. We tried to get Rose to sign her up last summer, and Bella was so upset when she said no. But she's really ready this year."

"She was jumping up and down for half an hour before she calmed down enough to go outside with Alice," Edward said, even more happiness seeping into his voice.

His happiness kept Carlisle at ease, and it was with renewed determination that he dug back into his food.

"So you're actually eating huh?" Edward asked.

Carlisle chewed on his roll. "Well, my boss bought me lunch, so I couldn't exactly say no, now could I?"

"And here I thought my mother was keeping your manners up. Chew your food, young man."

It took a minute to finish the buttery roll, and he put his fork down before he spoke again. "Well, it is lunch," he said. "Did you and the girls already eat?"

"Yeah, we took Bella out to celebrate, but she could only eat her mac and cheese. Alice had to eat her roast beef, and Tanya and I shared a rack of ribs. I think she's getting used to small town life again. It's hard to believe she grew up in Forks."

A laugh slipped passed Carlisle's lips. "I think it's even harder to believe how well she adapted to big city life. She got around better than I did in a lot less time."

"That's just because she has a magnetic personality, and you have a tendency to be too self-reliant. But it's something I've always loved about you. And on that note, you'll be happy to discover that I didn't wake anyone up this morning."

Carlisle blushed instantly, leaning over the table as the door opened to allow another doctor inside the lounge. He chuckled a little too heartily, waiting until he was alone again to speak. "Me neither."

"Are you working this afternoon?"

"Actually, I am. There were a couple of patients that came in this morning, and I wanted to make sure they're both okay before I leave. Doctor's prerogative and everything."

"I see," Edward said with a playful gasp. "Do that often, do you?"

"Well, I used to do it all the time with this nurse in the ER, but he got transferred to another department just before I did. After that, we had to find all these strange and unusual places to see each other. I don't know where he could've gotten off to, but I'd sure like to see him now."

Edward laughed a little louder. "Yes, you should definitely see about that. Maybe Jackie can help you."

At the mention of Jackie's name, Carlisle remembered Antonia and Eddie, and he felt compelled to share it with his husband. "It's actually Jackie's fault that I'm staying. One of the patients she gave me needed a little more tending to, and if she hadn't done it, I don't know if they would've gotten the same treatment. And it's a little sad for me to say that."

"Who is this mystery patient? Cute little girl with a heart condition?"

"Well, not a girl with a heart condition. But he is a cute little guy. He's nine. He has hair just like yours. He has two mommies, and his name is Edward."

The silence was telling, and for a minute, Carlisle was worried that he'd scared his own Edward.

Then he spoke again. "Jackie did this?" he asked, the happiness gone from his voice and replaced with what sounded like anger.

"Yeah," Carlisle said, surprised.

Another sixty seconds went by, and Carlisle tried to diffuse the sudden jump in Edward's angry sound.

"But it's okay," he said. "I'm glad she did. The woman with him reminded me of you and Michael, and it makes me think of where we'll be in nine years. It's not really Jackie's fault. I was shocked at first, but now I think it's a good thing."

"And what about the doctors on the Peds floor?" Edward asked, his voice still a little hostile. "Will they be as forgiving?"

"They will after I tell them to be. And Antonia has legal custody of him, so they can't keep her away. She — "

"Her name's Antonia?" he asked, interrupting and sounding even more upset.

Carlisle tried to laugh. "Yeah. She's older than me, I think. Her wife's name is Carla. She's the one who actually had him. Imagine the odds of them coming here on a day when I'm here. Edward, really, it's okay, baby. I'm okay. It's funny, but I thought I'd be too busy to think about you, because it's still a little on the suffocating side. But I'm okay. I miss you, but we'll be together soon. I know it."

Edward breathed deep and huffed over the phone, seeming to collect his thoughts. "Right," he said quietly. "I just can't — Actually, no, I can believe she would do that. Didn't she do that to us?"

"Yes, she did, and I'm glad she did."

It was quiet for a bit, and then Edward spoke again. "I should get outside to help Tanya with the girls, but I'll get them to call you after dinner."

"I'd like that," Carlisle chuckled.

"Good. Work hard this afternoon. I miss you. I love you, babe."

"I miss you too. Edward, I love you."

They hung up at the same time, and Carlisle sighed softly before leaning back to the table to eat the rest of his food.

When the steak was mostly gone and the rolls and salad had been sufficiently cleared from their containers, Carlisle finished his canned coke and threw everything away so he could wash up and get back to his patients. Edward wasn't far from his mind as he pulled his jacket back on and then replaced his stethoscope, and he remembered the last time they'd had a rendezvous in the hospital.

_Christmas decorations were still hanging around the hospital, and it was almost Valentine's day. A blizzard was rolling through the city outside, and Carlisle was finishing his last chart in the ER before he turned to the surgical ward. His beeper came to life just at that moment, and he pulled it out of his lab coat pocket thinking it might be another consult from the OR. But instead he saw the code Edward had shown him when there was a different kind of emergency._

Nd U nw.

_Carlisle laughed softly, looking around and seeing the ER almost completely vacant now that his last patient was gone. It was rare for them to be in the hospital at the same time, and even if they almost never worked the same shift, there were times when it was easy to meet each other in the building without being discovered. The Admit desk was empty as he put his chart up and left like everything was normal._

_He got to the elevator and was about to step on when hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into one of the vacant observation rooms. It was dark with the shades drawn shut, and when he turned around, Edward appeared in front of him with a mischievous smile on his face._

"_What are you doing down here?" Carlisle whispered._

_His husband leaned forward and kissed him without saying anything, grasping onto his waist and tugging his shirt out of his pants. The instant Edward's fingertips touched his skin, Carlisle found it very difficult to keep a coherent thought in his head. As soon as his lab coat was gone, Edward unbuttoned his shirt and slowly knelt in front of him to unbutton and unzip his pants._

"_Edward," Carlisle said, pleading._

_No time was wasted worrying about his pants or his underwear, and once they were out of the way, Edward leaned in to lick Carlisle's quickly hardening cock. A soft moan escaped Carlisle's mouth, and he thread his fingers through Edward's hair. In less than a minute, a warm, wet mouth enveloped Carlisle's cock until it disappeared inside his boy's lips._

"_Shit," Carlisle hissed softly._

_The tip of his dick hit the back of Edward's throat, and his hips responded, thrusting gently until they were moving together in complete unison. Every time Edward slid his mouth over Carlisle's dick, he thrust forward, feeling the tip of Edward's nose rub the skin of his lower abdomen. _

_In any second, someone could walk in on them, but that actually made Carlisle's blood pump harder through his body. The tightness in his belly built in its familiar way with Edward, and with every lick and suck, his balls quickly followed. The ending was inevitable as Edward sped up and squeezed Carlisle's ass in his strong hands._

"_Jesus, baby," Carlisle moaned._

_He spilled before another minute could pass, losing his composure for about thirty seconds before Edward leaned back and kissed the inside of his thigh._

"_Not bad, Dr. Cullen," he said, still grinning and squeezing his ass cheeks._

_Carlisle huffed and smiled. "I didn't think you would come down here," he said softly. "Shit, you kinda scared me for, like, half a minute. What are you doing down here?"_

_Edward rose slowly, still in his scrubs. "I told the floor nurse that I needed a break, and we're not doing anything either with this storm going on. She said to be back before the end of my shift."_

"_And when is that?" Carlisle asked, lifting his hands to Edward's face and leaning forward to kiss him gently._

"_Few hours. I know you have to be on until six. Thought I'd spend the end of my shift with you, and then you can go back to the OR where I'm sure they'll have something for you to do."_

_Carlisle chuckled. "Not likely. We're socked in until the snow lets up."_

_They kissed for another few minutes, and Carlisle pulled Edward's shirt off to begin disrobing him. Together, they got naked, piling their clothes up and then moving around the room to make sure the doors were locked so they wouldn't be disturbed before Carlisle backed Edward up to one of the exam beds to take care of his growing problem._

"_I can always ask Marcus to get off early," he whispered, kissing Edward and wrapping his hand around Edward's already erect cock._

_He laughed softly and then moaned, leaning back on his hands to watch Carlisle. "I'd say you already have gotten off a little early," he said, still laughing. "When does your schedule change?"_

"_After the fifteenth," Carlisle said, licking his nipples and nudging his nose down the center of Edward's stomach to his navel. While still stroking Edward, he leaned back and licked the wet tip in front of him. "But first I have a double over Monday and Tuesday."_

_He lowered his mouth over Edward's cock, swirling his tongue and then sucking gently as he cupped Edward's balls a little more tightly._

_Edward groaned and fisted the sheets and blanket beneath him. "Well, then I know I'll have you all to myself for at least a couple of days. Fuck, Carlisle, that feels good."_

_He lifted Edward's leg, setting his foot on the bed and lowering his tongue over the skin behind Edward's balls before he returned to tease the underside of his cock. Edward clenched his teeth to keep from making too much noise, and he brought his other foot up to the railing to spread his legs. It was clear what he wanted, and Carlisle wet his fingers to slip them over his ass hole. _

"_Oh, shit, yes," Edward groaned through his teeth. "That's what I want."_

_After a few more strokes, Carlisle slid his finger inside Edward, still licking and sucking his cock and pressing his hand to Edward's stomach to keep him still. It was rare that they got to do this out in the open like this. Usually, they had to meet each other in supply closets or the janitor's room, and Carlisle's beeper almost always interrupted them before they could both get the attention they needed. _

_Two fingers replaced one, and Edward leaned further back, bringing both his feet up to the side of the bed and thrusting his hips up as Carlisle continued sucking on him while fucking him with his fingers._

"_I love your mouth," Edward moaned. "And your tongue and your fingers. God, I love your cock. I want it inside me. Please, Carlisle."_

_He paused for a minute, still stroking Edward's ass. "Please, what?"_

_A little grin creased the left side of Edward's face. "Please fuck me. I haven't had you fuck me in a little while. I want you to, baby. Now."_

_Carlisle smiled and licked the side of his cock. "Well, how can I refuse you now?" he said, teasing slightly._

_He didn't move for several minutes, holding Edward's cock and leaning over the lick his balls while still slipping his fingers in and out of his ass. The vein bulging over the side of his cock pulsed with blood the same as the vein on his forehead, and Carlisle gently added a third finger to keep stretching Edward's ass._

"_Oh, please," Edward breathed. "Please, please, please."_

_Edward opened his eyes a little, their innocent green hue overpowering the mischievous grin still creasing his cheek. It was moments like this that Carlisle knew Edward was still pure no matter how much they kissed or touched or even fucked. There wasn't much more argument Carlisle could offer up when Edward looked at him like that. And it was because of it that Carlisle climbed onto the bed and laid Edward's ankles over his shoulders, rubbing his thighs and then his calves._

"_I love you," Edward whispered._

_Carlisle smiled, still stroking and lowering the tip of his own cock to the slippery entrance he found ready for him. He knew how much Edward could take, and they'd only pushed each other's limits a few times. They'd never actually had sex in the hospital, but now was as good a time as any._

"_I didn't ever think we'd ever do this here," Carlisle chuckled._

_Edward rose to his elbows, kissing Carlisle and whispering still. "I'll do this with you anywhere."_

_It was in that moment that Carlisle gently slid inside his slick ass hole, shaking with chills as he did and kissing Edward as completely as he could. A soft whimper reached his ears, but he knew it wasn't a painful sound. He began moving slowly, wrapping one hand around Edward's cock and pressing his other hand to the bed to keep them steady._

"_I love you, Edward," he said even with his strained voice._

"_Oh, you better. Otherwise, this would be very inappropriate, Dr. Cullen."_

_They laughed at the same time, and within minutes, their movements became hurried and frantic._

_In the back of his mind, Carlisle knew they were still in the hospital and at any minute a massive trauma could come into the ER. But he couldn't stop. His body craved the sensation coursing through it, and he need completion so much that he didn't care if anyone saw them. Of course, then they would have to find another place to work. It was just a detail even though Carlisle liked this hospital._

_After already climaxing once, Carlisle couldn't last very long, but he made sure Edward got more than he bargained for by coming down here by making him come harder than he had in a long time. They were both covered in his cum by the time they stopped moving, and they were both lucky they hadn't made too much noise in the midst of their extended tryst._

"_Can I stay down here with you?" Edward asked as they laid relaxing over the bed in the dim observation room._

"_You don't have anything else to do in OB?"_

_Edward shook his head. "We finished with the last patient just before I came up here, and I'll just need to go back up to do my rounds at the end of my shift. I promise to help out — with patients, that is. And then when I go home, I'll have another surprise waiting for you."_

_Carlisle laughed and squeezed him as tight as he could. "Of course, you can stay down here, baby. You know your way around as well as anyone else."_

_The resulting smile warmed Carlisle's heart until it swelled, and Edward turned them around until he was straddling Carlisle's body._

"_You're too good to me," he said, leaning down and kissing Carlisle while resting his arms above his head. "I love you so much. Promise it won't change."_

_Carlisle didn't hesitate. "I promise."_

_They didn't lay there much longer, getting off the bed and pulling their clothes back on just as Carlisle's beeper went off again — this time, with an actual hospital emergency._

"Dr. Cullen, we need you in Trauma Two!"

Carlisle jumped a little at the voice calling his name, and he sighed softly, moving toward the trauma room where he was needed.

After that rare meeting, the hospital had gotten slammed with a major trauma from an eighteen-wheeler having barreled into a bus filled with high school kids. They'd sent four kids up to the OR, and three kids had died in the ER. It had been a hectic end to an otherwise dead day, and as soon as they'd been home, they'd practically fallen into bed to sleep for the next eleven hours.

Carlisle wanted to keep having moments like that, and it was for that reason that he would do everything in his power to make sure he and Edward saw each other again very soon.

Three traumas and two superficial facial cuts later, Carlisle had to change into a set of scrubs after an arterial spray covered him in blood, and he was stepping back into the lobby in front of the Admit desk when a frantic red-headed woman a little older than Edward came running into the ER dressed in a grey pinstriped skirt suit and four-inch red heels.

She hurried to the desk where one of the other clerks was sitting, frantically telling them who she was looking for. "My son is here. Edward Collins."

The clerk looked through the files, speaking in a low, monotone voice. "He's in observation four waiting on lab results. I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"Well, just point me where it is, and I'll find him myself," she demanded.

The clerk huffed. "No, ma'am, just wait in a chair, and the doctor will be with you in a minute."

Carlisle moved in before the situation could get worse. "It's all right, Abby. I'll help her."

The clerk didn't respond, turning to a computer, and Carlisle looked at the red head as she looked at him with the most stunning pair of gold-green eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said. He extended his hand to hers. "I'm Dr. Cullen. Carlisle. I'm the doctor who's helping your son."

"Carla Collins," she said. "Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Of course. Please come with me."

They moved away from the desk, passing the trauma rooms and making it to the observation room before she spoke again.

"What's wrong with Eddie?"

Carlisle took out his chart to see what all had been done since he'd left before lunch. "Well, when he came in this morning, he had a high fever and was complaining of shortness of breath and chest pain. When I examined him, he also had shortness of breath and there was fluid on his lungs."

She covered her mouth instantly. "Oh, my God."

"But everything is going to be fine. We're giving him antibiotics to fight the infection. And he's resting. You can go in and sit with them until we move him. We're still waiting on a bed."

He opened the door for her, and almost as soon as she stepped inside, Antonia rose from their son's side to meet her halfway. Carlisle stayed back as they embraced and then kissed, and he remembered doing that with Edward only a week or so earlier when they'd sat with Lauren. He started to leave when Antonia called him back.

"Dr. Cullen, don't leave. Can you stay for a little while?"

He smiled slightly, moving further into the room as Antonia and Carla sat on both sides of the bed where their son was sleeping.

Just to keep from feeling like he was imposing, Carlisle did another examination to check Eddie's lungs, and it sounded like the antibiotics were working. The little boy's temperature was still over a hundred, but it had come down a little.

"Is he really doing okay?" Carla asked.

He looked at her, seeing similarities in her face and her son's. "Well, the medicine is doing its job, and he's getting plenty of fluids. Once his fever's down, he should even start to wake up."

They all sat with Eddie until another trauma came into the ER, and Carlisle had to leave.

"Can you show me where the coffee machine is?" Antonia asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

They left the room together, and once they were outside, she spoke softly.

"Carla can be a little high strung when it comes to Eddie. When she got pregnant, we were both ecstatic, but her first trimester almost killed us. She had to take an extended leave from her job, and I work long hours at a law firm downtown. We love that boy with our lives."

Carlisle smiled as they made it to the coffee machine. "My sister's first pregnancy was hard on her too. But she loved her girls with her dying breath. I helped raise both her girls. Along with Edward and the baby, they're my whole life."

Antonia laughed softly. "You're really sweet," she said. "I hope your Edward knows how lucky he is to have you."

He put money into the machine and waited as it poured one cup of coffee, and then he got another one for himself. "We're both lucky," he said with a nod. "I don't know who I'd be without him."

"I feel the same way with Carla. The day I asked her to marry me was probably the best day of my life, or well, that and the day Eddie was born. I couldn't adopt him until he was born, but we told all the hospital people that I was her only living relative. My parents kicked me out when I was eighteen, and both her parents are dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said over his coffee. "Growing up is difficult enough. When you're like us, it can be especially difficult."

Antonia sighed and smiled a little. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have my life any way but this. And we'll both do whatever it takes to make sure Eddie's okay."

"Then so will I," he said, nodding.

He walked her back to the observation room before going to the trauma rooms where another bloody patient was being brought in.

Forty-five minutes later, he left the trauma room with a surgeon from OR and walked to the elevator with them. A nurse from pediatrics came out of the elevator with a chart in her hands, and she looked at him as soon as she saw him.

"Are you Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am."

"Dr. Kitrick said you had a pneumonia patient down here needing to be admitted. He sent me down here to take them up when we got a bed ready."

"He's just this way," he said, leading her to the observation room.

They walked silently, and Carlisle let her inside the room first as soon as they got there. Carla and Antonia were sitting on the bed like they had been when he left, and they both looked up when he and the nurse stepped into the room.

"It looks like you're going upstairs," he said.

The nurse with him smiled and moved in slowly. "Hello, I'm Lily. Which one of you is his mother?"

Antonia looked at Carla. "We both are."

Lily's smile faded a little, but then she laughed. "Oh! Well, that's just fine. Let's go ahead and get him ready. When we're up in Pediatrics, we'll get him a fresh bag of saline and a new dose of antibiotics."

Carlisle helped unhook all of the monitors and handed Eddie's chart to Lily before wheeling him to the elevator. One of the doors opened when they got there, and just before stepping onto the elevator, Antonia leaned into Carlisle and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled as she moved to Eddie's side with Carla, and the doors closed a moment before Jackie's voice reached his ears.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," she exclaimed. "Do you know what time it is?"

He had to look at his watch to answer her. "Um, almost four."

"Exactly! Why are you still here?"

Carlisle glanced at the elevator and then moved closer to her. "Well, you're the one who wanted me to see the pneumonia patient. They just took him up to Pediatrics."

Jackie exhaled loudly and shook her head. "You're way too devoted for your own good," she said. "Gosh, it's a wonder you don't have women crawling at your feet, begging you marry them. Oh, wait, you don't like women. Never mind."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "You know you set me up with that little boy," he said, and the innocent look on her face intensified. "Just like when you set me up with my Edward."

She grinned smugly, squeezing him. "I did do that, didn't I? I made a good choice. You can't deny that."

Carlisle nodded. "He was — is a good choice."

Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward the Admit desk. "Now, come on. It's time for you to go home, Dr. Cullen."

Now that all his patients had been taken care of, Carlisle saw no reason to argue with her, and they made it to the desk just as another set of medics was pushing in another patient. But Carlisle recognized this one.

It was his heart attack patient from that morning, Ward Richards.

He looked very different now — pale, disheveled and breathing hard.

"Got a heart attack victim," the medic with his chart said as they wheeled him in. "Neighbor found him struggling in his back yard. Forty-three, approximately two hundred eighty pounds. Pulse is thready, bp's 80 over palp, pulse ox is low. We didn't want to tube him until we got him here."

Carlisle moved in to help, but Jackie stopped him.

"Whoa, there, Doctor. It's time for you to go home. I'm sure our other doctor can handle this."

"I saw him earlier today," Carlisle told her. "He wouldn't stay for treatment."

Jackie sighed. "Well, that's the privilege our patients demand when they come to a county-run hospital. Go home. I'll see you in the morning."

She pushed him back to the desk, hurrying off to help as another doctor stepped in to look at Mr. Richards.

Did she really expect him to go home? It was his job to help anyone who came through those doors, and it was especially his job now because of the schedule Marcus had given him. How was he just supposed to leave?

Without realizing it, he drifted toward the trauma room where the nurses and doctor were trying to help Mr. Richards. But no matter what they did, they couldn't save him. Carlisle stood there and watched him die.

It wasn't exactly the greatest way to end the day, and Carlisle left the trauma room before Jackie came out. He gathered up his dirty clothes without talking to anyone else, remembering every word he'd said to Mr. Richards and thinking of how stubborn the man had been. Surely, there had to have been something else Carlisle could've said to make him stay. If he had, that man would be alive now.

He left the hospital without another thought, walking to his car in the mid-afternoon sun, and as soon as he was settled in the driver's seat, Carlisle pulled out his phone, calling Edward. But his husband didn't answer, so he left a message.

"I thought about you today," he said to the voicemail. "And I just wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you get this."

A minute later, he pulled out of his parking spot, driving away from the hospital so he could get home before afternoon traffic got bad.

The house was quiet when he arrived, but as soon as he closed the door, Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you're home," she said, laughing and hurrying to him. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," he said. "But I'm gonna go get out of these scrubs before dinner."

She stepped back to look at him, and she frowned when she saw his clothes in his hands. "Do I need to wash those?"

He almost said no, but he knew that would worry her. So he handed them over without a fight. "Please."

Her smile returned, and she touched his cheek before taking the shirt and pants so he could go upstairs and take a shower.

His phone rang while he was in the bathroom, and he answered it before getting into the shower.

"Edward."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I missed your call. We were on the boat, and I just got back inside. Are you okay?"

Carlisle smiled. "I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. And I needed a little reminder of why I wanted to do this in the first place. I kind of lost a patient today, and it bothered me that I couldn't help him."

Edward was quiet a minute while he listened, only speaking when he knew what to say. "Well, you have to know you did everything you could. And I've seen you save people that no one else could save. You're supposed to be doing what you're doing at the hospital. You're good at it. You're very good at what you do with your patients. It's one of the reasons why I love you. And I've got a long list of reasons, Carlisle."

They laughed together, and Carlisle spoke resolutely.

"We need to go on another honeymoon after this. Somewhere exotic so we'll get to walk around with nothing on but us."

"I like how that sounds," Edward agreed. "And don't forget, we have an appointment in the morning."

Carlisle felt blood rush to his face, and he bit his lip. "I look forward to it. I love you."

"I love you, Carlisle."

He turned off his phone still smiling, and when he stepped into the shower, he allowed the water to wash away all his doubt and insecurities.

When he returned downstairs to the kitchen, Carlisle discovered both Kate and Garrett there helping Elizabeth with dinner. They both looked up when he stepped into the room, and Kate smiled.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked, hurrying to him and hugging him the way Elizabeth had.

"It was fine," he said, squeezing her. "Typical. What about you? How was your day off?"

"Great. Garrett and I went to the market. We're making lobster tails and crab cakes, just like Aunt Elise used to."

Carlisle leaned back and stepped further into the room with her. "Can I help?"

"Don't be silly," Elizabeth said. "You relax. We have everything under control."

He sighed softly and moved to the kitchen table to sit down. Garrett joined him after a minute, sitting down with two beers in his hands.

"I offered too," he said. "It seems they don't want any men to help them."

Carlisle smiled, taking his beer. "That is fine by me," he said, extending his bottle and allowing Garrett to clink it before they both took a sip.

The kitchen got quiet even as Elizabeth and Kate bustled around the stove and bar island getting everything ready, and Garrett made a quiet observation just as the front door opened and closed.

"You look a lot better today than you did yesterday," he said. "What changed?"

"Well," Carlisle said with a shrug, "I miss him. More than I thought I would. It's the first time in three years we've been apart. But something happened today that made me realize that he hasn't actually gone anywhere. He's here with me all the time, and I know I'll see him again once this is over."

Garrett tapped his bottle to Carlisle's. "Amen to that."

"Where is everybody?" Edward Sr's voice called from the foyer.

"In the kitchen," Elizabeth called back.

His father-in-law appeared in the kitchen door a few seconds later, smiling and looking otherwise ecstatic about something. "It's good you're all here," he said. "I have some good news."

Elizabeth and Kate moved away from the stove to meet him at the end of the bar. "What is it, honey?" his wife asked.

"The DA was in front of the Grand Jury all morning. They came back with attempted manslaughter and kidnaping. In the First Degree. If that son of a bitch is convicted, he'll get the maximum penalty. Fifteen years without parole." The happy look on his face increased. "Oh, I couldn't tell you how satisfying it was to hear him tell me that. They're setting the first day of the trial on the 31st. He said that was the earliest he could book a courtroom, but it's just two weeks away. It's more than we could've hoped for."

Because he was talking in legal jargon, the ears around him only understood part of what he was saying. Garrett was likely to understand the most of it, but to Carlisle, this meant he couldn't leave Chicago for at least two weeks. He'd already been away from Edward almost a week. How could they be apart for another two weeks?

Garrett spoke first. "Well, the punishment definitely fits the crime," he said. "I wonder what Jasper's lawyer is doing right now."

Edward Sr shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Once the court date is set, all he can do is fight the evidence. The DA already said everything is in order, and nothing should get thrown out. He's got Ed's statement, and he'll probably want to talk to Carlisle. He wanted to see Bella, but I told him it was out of the question with her being so young."

Nothing was said after that, but it made Carlisle realize something important.

Bella was the only other person other than Edward who knew for sure that Jasper had been the one to attack him at the house. What did this mean for the trial?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The two-week thing is an estimate. It's technically ten days, but a lot's gonna happen between now and then. Lots more phone calls and plenty more flashbacks. I know we're all really anxious about Edward and Carlisle being together again, and they will be, but come on, I can't make it easy. Where' the fun in that?<strong>_

_**Have a great day, and we'll see you next time!  
><strong>_


	22. Age of Innocence

_**So here we are with the next chapter! We're moving into Edward's perspective for a while, and we've got a few things that are gonna happen, but don't worry. Our boys are still still very much my favorites, and I wouldn't mess with them to save my life. So bear with me, Okay?  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and putting it on your favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks also to my pre-reader. She's awesome.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do love turning Bella into a fish, so blame me!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age of Innocence<strong>_

On Wednesday, it wasn't the alarm on his phone that woke Edward the way it had the last several mornings. Though it was light outside and it was warm in his bed, what woke him was something much louder and more persistent.

"Uncle Eddie, come on!" Bella cried, tugging on his arm and then climbing onto the bed when he didn't immediately respond. "Wake up, Uncle Eddie! It's Wednesday!"

Her little soprano voice shrilled as loud as she could get it, and Edward was unable to lay there much longer without laughing despite being deeper in sleep than he had been in days. Bella jumped up and down on top of him, almost hitting his crotch when he stopped her and sat up.

"Easy, baby bell," he pleaded. "It's not even six. Why are you awake?"

"It's Wednesday," she giggled, grasping onto his shoulders.

"I know, but we don't have to be there until nine. We have to eat breakfast and get dressed. You're on vacation, little fish. Don't you want to sleep in?"

She shook her head fervently. "No. I want you to get up!"

Edward laughed again. "Then I guess I don't have a choice. Go change out of your pj's, and I'll see about breakfast, okay?"

Bella jumped up and then off the bed. "Okay!"

She shot out the door and then down the stairs, and Edward sighed softly, sitting still for a minute and thanking whatever God there was that Bella hadn't noticed he was naked.

Once the coast was clear, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging pants, picking up his phone to call Carlisle even though it was so early. But Carlisle didn't answer, so he left him a message.

"Hey, it's me. Today's the big day, and she's _really_ excited. I know it's early, but I just wanted to say I love you and I hope your day is as good as I know mine's about to be. I'll call you again after we get back. So I love you, and wish us luck."

When he made it down to the kitchen, Bella was already sitting at the kitchen table with her tablet in front of her. She was already wearing her swim suit and had her long brown hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Before he started doing anything, Edward stepped up behind her and fixed it so she would at least look a little presentable.

"You want eggs today, baby?" he asked, moving to the refrigerator to see what they had.

"With bacon and biscuits, please," she requested.

He couldn't stop laughing as he found everything he needed to make breakfast for everyone, glancing at Bella every few minutes and discovering himself to be in absolute wonder over her enthusiasm.

Bella had always loved the water. Before coming to South Carolina for the first time when she was four, Bella had not only enjoyed playing in the tub, but whenever there was a chance to play with the water hose in Rosalie's flower garden or when it was hot and Alice would have friends over to cool off in the back yard, Bella had to be there.

Lots of kids liked playing in the water, but it was sometimes like Bella was born for it. As a baby, she'd loved being in the water if Rosalie or Emmett or Carlisle took her to a pool and lounged around with her. She even started holding her breath when Carlisle would swim with her while Rosalie wasn't looking. It had seemed inevitable that today would come. Edward only wished Rosalie and Emmett had gotten to see it.

"Where's the coffee?"

Tanya's soft voice startled Edward from his thoughts, appearing at the door to the kitchen out of nowhere and still in her own nightgown as she yawned.

He pointed to the coffee pot silently, and she moved toward it instantly, finding a cup and then pouring until it was full. The kitchen was quiet until she moved up behind him to see what he was cooking.

"I can do that," she said, easing her arm around him and laying her head against his arm.

Edward lifted his arm over her head and then around her shoulders. "I got it. Between you and Mrs. Cope, I'm starting to feel a little useless."

Tanya remained silent as she stood there drinking her coffee.

Slowly, Alice wandered into the kitchen, also still in her pj's with her hair going in all directions as she ambled up to the kitchen table and sat down without a word.

"Ally, baby, do you want some juice?" Tanya called.

"Sure," was the muted, sleep-induced reply.

For a few more minutes, the kitchen remained silent outside of the sizzle and steam coming from the stove, and when Edward was ready to put on the gravy, Tanya put the biscuits in the oven.

When everything was ready, Edward and Tanya carried it all to the kitchen table so they could eat. By then, Alice was completely awake with her hair brushed and pulled back similar to Bella's. She was on her second glass of juice and began eating with little persistence from Edward or Tanya.

"Do I have to go to the pool today?" she asked once they were all eating. "I want to go to the beach with Josh and Caleb."

Edward didn't say anything over his plate, glancing at Tanya to see she was thinking the same thing.

The day before, while they'd all been in the midst of an afternoon swim, Sam's two boys Joshua and Caleb along with John's daughter Angela had all come in from Charleston with their mothers to spend spring break with their fathers. Along with Mary Anne, Alice and Bella, the house had been busting at the seams with grown-ups and kids. Add an infant to that, and it was louder in the house yesterday than it had been in a long time.

Josh and Caleb were Alice's age while Angela was six like Bella, and the five of them had all instantly bonded before running off down the beach to play with Seth and Leah from next door.

It wasn't that Edward or Tanya didn't trust Josh or Caleb, but they were unfamiliar boys, and Alice was only ten. And today was a big day. They would probably be at the pool all morning, and that was a lot to put on someone else's parents even though it was just Alice today.

As if on cue, Michael's little gurgles crackled through the baby monitor, and since he was on the outside of the table, Edward got up instantly.

"I'll get him," he said, leaving the kitchen to make it upstairs.

His cast was still a little cumbersome, but Edward didn't let that stop him from scooping his son up out of the crib with one arm to hold him as he laid awake from a long night. In just a few days, Edward had figured out how to hold Michael without using his left arm. He'd figured out how to do a lot of stuff without his left arm, and Carlisle was privy to one of them.

Breakfast was still in full swing when Edward returned to the kitchen and sat at the table to resume eating.

"Was he okay?" Tanya asked.

Edward smiled at Michael and kissed his brow. "He's perfect."

Michael's little mouth opened into a toothless smile, and Edward nudged his nose over the baby's forehead.

"Aren't you, little guy?" he whispered. "Aren't you perfect?"

After their little moment, Edward picked his fork back up and began eating again.

"So can I?" Alice asked again. "Please?"

Edward sighed over his food. "If John and Sam come today, then I guess so. I guess we'll have to trust them for a few hours."

A victorious smile spread across Alice's face as she ate, and it didn't go away the rest of the time they sat there.

Just as they were finishing breakfast and getting everything cleaned up, the front door opened and Esme's voice followed immediately.

"Hey! Where is everybody?"

"The kitchen!" Edward called.

She and Mary Anne appeared at the door within a minute, and she smiled when Edward turned to see her there.

"Today's the big day, right?" she asked, moving to his side to kiss his check.

"Yes, it is. And she is super excited. She woke me up before six."

"When do you need to be there?"

Edward loaded the last dish into the dishwasher. "Nine. But she'll want to get there early. And I kinda want to talk to the lady who's doing the lesson."

"Are you anticipating a problem?"

He shook his head. "No. I just want to make sure she knows me and Tanya even though we're not Bella's parents. We're taking care of her, and I want to be for sure that's gonna be okay."

Esme sighed softly and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't understand why that would be an issue, but I guess it's good that you want to do that. Are you all going?"

At that point, Edward glanced at the table with Alice and Mary Anne were now whispering, conspiring about the way their day was going to go. Bella was still on her tablet, happily swinging her feet, and Tanya was feeding Michael quietly.

"Well, we can't take Michael," he began, "and Alice wants to go to the beach if Josh and Caleb come over. And knowing John and Sam, they should be here soon."

Without him having to say it out loud, Esme caught on quickly.

"Well, I'll stay with Michael," she said. "And I'm sure we'll be just fine while you're gone. Don't worry about anything."

He didn't want to, turning his back to the counter and allowing his sister closer as she wrapped her arms around his chest with her head on his shoulder. It had been a little while since they'd hugged or talked, and since this had happened, it seemed like there was never any real time to do either. Edward hoped when this was over, he'd be able to change that. The last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to his own sister the way it had to Rosalie.

Since the dishes were in the dishwasher and getting their own cleaning, Edward left Tanya and Esme in the kitchen so he could take his own shower. He reused a plastic bag from the hospital for his arm, washing diligently and wondering silently what Bella's first swimming lesson would consist of. An innocent thought of Carlisle passed through his mind, and he thought he heard his phone ring from the bedroom.

Even though Edward was usually extremely modest about walking around naked, he turned off the water quickly and pulled on a towel before hurrying into the room to get his phone as it trilled from the night stand.

"Hey," Carlisle said as soon as he answered. "I'm sorry I missed your call."

Edward sighed deeply, sitting over the bed. "It's okay. Bella was — is really excited. She couldn't wait for breakfast, and we're getting ready to leave now. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Elizabeth and Kate are keeping an eye on me, I guess. So today's the big day, huh?"

Edward laughed, and then Carlisle did. "Yeah," Edward said. "I've never seen her so excited. I really wish you could be here for it."

It was quiet for maybe half a minute before Carlisle spoke. "Well, I can be, kind of. I mean, take lots of pictures and maybe you can even make a video for me. The distance doesn't have to be so much, Edward. Any time we need to talk, it really is just a phone call."

Slowly, Edward stood up to find his clothes. "I know," he said, sighing again. "And it'll do for now, I guess. But it's not the same, you know. Being without you is starting to fee easier. And I don't like it."

"Baby, I don't like it either. Believe me. I don't like it. But I can't take any chances with Jasper and James still out there. They hurt you before, and it would kill me if it happened again because I was careless and led them right to where you are. It won't be for much longer, baby. I swear. You and Michael and those girls are all that matter to me. I just want you safe."

Edward paused, pulling on his cargo shorts and then a blue polo t-shirt. "I know," he agreed. "And I get it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. You know?"

Carlisle chuckled softly although it didn't sound like a happy laugh. "I know, Edward. And you'll be happy to know that your father is acting like a kid at Christmas with all the stuff the DA is doing to make this case with Jasper stick. I just wish there was something we could do about James."

"One thing at a time, please," Edward said. "I don't want this week and a half to become three or four weeks, or God forbid, a month or two."

The door behind Edward opened, allowing Tanya in with Michael.

"I love you, Carlisle. Just have a good day for me, okay?"

"I will do my absolute best. Edward, I love you."

They hung up at the same time, and Edward sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket as Tanya stepped closer.

"Everything okay?" she asked quietly.

"Great," he replied unenthusiastically.

She moved under his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm here if you want to talk."

Edward exhaled sharply. "It's okay," he said. "It's just frustrating as hell. I wish I'd argued more to make him come. My dad and Max could've handled this, and I'm so fucking worried something bad is gonna happen to him." Tears welled in his eyes as he stood there, but there was nothing that could be said or done to make him feel any better. "I hate doing all of this without him."

Tanya stepped out from under his arm and took his hand in hers. "He loves you, Edward. And love makes people do strange, unexplainable things. Maybe when he comes, he'll realize how much he's missed, and he'll do everything he can to make it up to you."

Edward scoffed and smiled a little before crying a little harder. He hadn't really done it since getting here, but this whole thing with Bella was proving to be a little more emotionally difficult than he thought it would be. Tanya didn't say anything or move as he lifted his arm to cover his eyes. She just stood there and let him get it out of his system until someone knocked on the door.

"Ed," Esme called. "Sam and John are here. John says he wants to check you bruises."

An annoyed breath escaped, and his tears subsided. "Great," he muttered.

Esme knocked again. "Ed."

"Okay," he yelled.

It got quiet, and Tanya stood in front of him as he regained his composure.

"You gonna be all right?" she asked softly.

He didn't say anything for a minute, clearing his throat and wiping his cheeks dry. She stepped closer with Michael, and Edward took both of them in his arm, pressing his cheek to her head.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "As long as I have the two of you and Alice and Bella."

Tanya laughed softly. "Well, we're all gonna be here if you need us."

They stood there silently for another minute or two, and Tanya spoke again.

"And if we don't go down there soon, I'm sure John will come up here to find us. And so will Bella."

Edward exhaled dramatically, stepping back and smiling as freely as he could as Tanya pulled him to the door so they could get back downstairs before anyone came looking for them again.

The house was filled with people just as it had been the night before, but John was easy to spot as he waited by the entryway to the front living room. He smiled when he saw Edward and Tanya, stepping forward to shake Edward's hand.

"You're looking good," he said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Edward nodded. "Not as stiff anymore. My bruises are almost gone."

John nodded. "Well, it's been a week and a half, so it should just keep healing. What about your hand?"

To that, Edward had to bow his head a little. "Well, it doesn't hurt most of the time," he said diplomatically. "But every now and then, it aches a little."

"And you're taking your pain meds?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

Edward nodded. "I'm taking my pain meds," he confirmed.

John nodded again, smiling. "Well, then it looks like you need to get going with Bella," he said. "Doesn't she need to be there at nine?"

Tanya gasped softly. "Oh, yeah, it's almost eight-thirty. Let me just get him settled and tell Esme, and then we can go."

She hurried from them to carry Michael back upstairs, and she came back after a few minutes with her own phone. While Tanya found Esme, Edward collected Bella from the dining room where she was watching a movie on her tablet while the other kids talked loudly about going to the beach.

"All right, baby bell," he said. "It's time to go."

She jumped up immediately, grabbing her tablet and running to him. "I'm ready!"

He knelt down so she could climb onto his right side, and he stood up as Tanya came back with her purse and keys.

"I hope you remembered your bathing suit," Edward said to her. "You're getting in the water with her."

He smiled and held Bella closer, teasing Tanya silently. She smiled and shot back with a quip of her own.

"How do you know I didn't ask John if it would be okay for you to get in the water?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Edward laughed, following her to the door and glancing back at John before stepping out of the house slowly.

The pool in town was situated in the local high school, and it took about ten minutes to get there from the house. Bella almost didn't make it, bouncing in her booster seat behind Edward as Tanya drove. She was so excited that she had to go to the restroom as soon as they got there. Tanya took her to get ready while Edward looked for the instructor.

There were already ten kids Bella's age in the shallow end of the pool, and a petite woman with light brown hair was standing at the side of the pool in a red one-piece and canvas tennis shoes.

"Everybody get ready!" she yelled. "It looks like our last swimmer just showed up." She moved away from the pool and met him halfway. "You Edward?" she asked.

"That's me," he nodded, reaching for her hand with his good one. "Are you Beth?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Bennett. I'm the head instructor here. Beth said you were coming in from Chicago. What brings you to South Carolina?"

Tanya came out of the girls' changing room with Bella a minute later, and Edward turned to Chelsea.

"It's a long, complicated story," he said as honestly as he could. "But we're gonna be here for a little while and wanted to get Bella started on lessons. She's been wanting to start, and her mother . . ."

His voice trailed off, and he sighed softly.

Tanya made it where they were standing half a minute later, twirling Bella in front of her. "This little girl is so excited," she giggled, stopping in front of Chelsea and extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Tanya. I'm Bella's cousin."

Chelsea took her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Chelsea Bennett."

The smile on Tanya's face faded a little, and Edward stepped closer.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She glanced at him and then shook her head. "Yeah," she nodded. "Well, let's get this little girl in the water."

From there, Tanya pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing a teal one-piece bathing suit, before she helped Bella with her sandals and the little green dress covering her bright blue suit. Edward pulled out his phone and knelt down to take a picture of them and then moved back to sit on a lounge chair to watch as they eased into the water where everyone else is waiting.

"Everybody," Chelsea called over her crowd, "this is Bella and Tanya. Let's get started."

For three hours, Edward sat by the pool with his phone watching Tanya and Bella go through basics and then the actual swimming. He took more pictures in that three-hour span than he had since getting his phone, and he took an hour-long video of Tanya and Bella learning the different swimming positions. Bella was smiling the whole time, and when they were finished, she wanted to play in the water.

"It's almost noon," Tanya said as they splashed around. "I think we need to get you some lunch."

Bella pouted but didn't argue, following Tanya's pull to the side where Edward was waiting for them.

"You did so good, baby!" he exclaimed.

"I had so much fun!" she giggled, reaching for him and wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her out of the pool. "I want to do it again!"

Edward held her on his left hip as he reached for Tanya and helped her out of the water. "Well, your next lesson is on Friday. Until then, we have a whole ocean to play with. Now go with Tanya and get changed, and then we'll get you something special for lunch."

She squealed and hugged him before moving to Tanya's arms.

Edward sat back down, pulling up all the photos and then the video so he could send them to Carlisle.

"You're very close to Bella," Chelsea said from his side, and he looked up to see her there with a towel. "How are you related to her?"

Edward drew in a deep breath. "I guess you could call me her uncle. I was close friends with her mother Rosalie."

The look of recognition in her eyes was obvious. "You knew Rosalie?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. I was practically her brother."

Chelsea glanced back at the dressing rooms. "So you and Tanya are . . ."

Edward shook his head quickly. "Oh, no. I mean, we're friends, and she's great. But no."

A nod followed, but it didn't look like she understood. She was about to speak again when Bella came running out of the dressing room to Edward.

"Can we call Uncle Carlie too?" she asked grasping onto his shoulders.

He nodded and glanced at Chelsea. "Of course. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes!"

Edward didn't hesitate, turning to Chelsea. "Say goodbye to Ms. Chelsea. We'll see her on Friday."

Bella waved with a big smile on her little face. "Bye! I had fun!"

Chelsea laughed and waved. "Then it was a good three hours. I'll see you on Friday."

When they got into Tanya's SUV and pulled out of the parking lot, Edward couldn't help but think about the way Chelsea had presumed what his connection to Tanya was. It didn't bother him, especially since no one really knew who he was. But was that what everyone else would think every time they went somewhere with Bella or Alice?

The nearest restaurant was a little dive a few blocks from the school, and Edward promised Bella that she could have whatever she wanted. So he wasn't surprised when she ordered a big plate of fried shrimp and fries. He shared a fish platter with Tanya, allowing her to eat most of the fries and then realizing what he was doing.

It wasn't just that he was sharing a meal with her. Edward was sharing a plate with her, and he noticed a few people nearby watching them. If he'd been with Carlisle, the staring wouldn't have bothered him. He'd never had an identity crisis — not even when he'd realized that he was gay. It wasn't about his identity when he'd been sixteen. Now there was something he wanted to keep private, but in a little town like this, how was it going to be possible?

"Are you not hungry anymore?" Tanya asked from her side of the table.

Edward pushed his food away. "No. You can have the rest of it."

She glanced around, probably seeing what he saw and continuing to eat her food as she spoke softly. "You're not worried about what people think, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Of course not. I can handle it. But it affects Bella and Alice, and that's wrong."

Tanya looked at Bella, but the five-year-old was amazingly oblivious to what was going on around her.

They paid for their food and left the restaurant when Bella was finished and ready to go back to the house. The drive was quiet as Edward sat in the passenger seat thinking and wondering why this was bothering him all of a sudden.

When he'd been here the first time with Carlisle, the townspeople hadn't bothered him at all, and it wasn't just because he was never around him. Edward didn't care what other people thought of him, and he didn't care what they said or did. Esme had taught him quickly how to pick his battles, and a few people with petty thoughts and harsh words weren't going to change who he was or the people he loved. That first summer hadn't been marred by closed-minded people throwing stones or picking fights.

The last week though had been one worry-filled decision after another. Edward didn't understand how so much had changed in such a short period of time.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked as she drove.

Edward glanced around without saying anything, unsure of exactly how he was supposed to say it.

When he didn't respond, she spoke again. "Because this morning and then meeting Chelsea and back at the restaurant, it looked like you were really struggling with something. All you have to do is talk to me. I mean, I know I'm not Carlisle, and you might feel a little uncomfortable talking about certain things with me, but — "

"Chelsea thought we were a couple," he blurted out. "And I couldn't explain to her that I'm married to Carlisle. I don't know why; I just couldn't."

Tanya glanced at him, still driving and turning down the dirt road to the house. She didn't say anything until they were parked in front of the house next to Esme's own SUV. "And that's what bothers you? Because people will think we're together?"

"No," he said quickly. "I don't care what people think. But little towns are like thick underbrush. Once a rumor gets started, it spreads like wild fire. You can't stop it or reverse it. The damage is done, and it won't just affect me. I have to think about you and the girls. I have to think about Michael. And I've never had to do that before. I just don't want to screw it all up by saying the wrong things, and I'm really worried that I will."

Again, she didn't speak for a few minutes, glancing back at Bella and then looking at him. "So let people think that," she said, causing him to look at her. "I don't care, and neither will Carlisle. We're here to watch over these kids, and we're here so you can heal. You won't do that if you're worried about what people see when they look at us. You're more than a friend to me, Edward. You're family. I can handle it."

Edward didn't know what to say. It wasn't in his nature to pretend something was true when it really wasn't, and he knew it would eventually come around to bite them in the ass. But he couldn't deny her logic. The people around them were going to think whatever they wanted, and it wouldn't matter what he did or said to sway them otherwise. And if anything happened to Tanya and the girls, or Michael, Edward wouldn't be able to live with himself.

So he glanced at Bella as she sat in the back seat quietly before looking at Tanya again. "Okay."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Good. Now let's get out of the car before they send a search party out to get us."

He laughed softly, stepping out of the front seat and then opening Bella's door so she could climb out. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the house as Tanya followed them slowly.

"Come on, Uncle Eddie, I want to talk to Uncle Carlie!"

He didn't refuse her, following her into the house and then the back deck where the other adults were currently sitting while their children all played on the beach below. Edward was surprised to see two new people there.

Esme saw them first, rising to greet them and then turning to the dark-haired, dark-eyed man and woman who looked a lot like Leah and Seth. "Edward, this is Harry and Sue Clearwater," she said as she pointed. "Leah and Seth's parents. Harry, Sue, this is my baby brother, Edward."

Harry stood up first, shaking Edward's hand. "It's good to finally meet you," he said, his voice deep and serious. "Seth has told us a lot about you."

Edward nodded. "It's good to finally meet you too, sir. I hope it was all good. And Sue, it's good to meet you, ma'am."

She stood to greet him, smiling and squeezing his hand. "You too, Edward. Esme, you were right. He is _very_ polite."

Esme sat up straight and beamed at Edward.

"Uncle Eddie," Bella whined. "I want to call Uncle Carlie!"

He laughed and lifted her up to his side. "Excuse us," he said, bowing his head and stepping back into the kitchen with Bella on his right hip.

He sat her on the counter and took out his phone, dialing Carlisle and hopefully not interrupting him at work. Bella squealed again as soon as he answered.

"Hello."

Edward laughed again and rubbed Bella's back, trying to keep her calm. "Hey, did you get the pictures and the video?"

"I did," Carlisle chuckled. "She's a natural! Did she have fun?"

"Well, let her tell you herself."

Bella took the phone that was offered to her, giggling. "Uncle Carlie, I had so much fun! I can't wait to go back!"

He laughed heartily. "That's great, Sweet Pea. You and Tanya make a really good team. Did you like your teacher?"

"Yeah! Ms. Chelsea is so nice. She said I could come back on Friday. Uncle Carlie, I miss you. I wish you were here."

Carlisle hesitated a little. "Well, I miss you too, baby. And I wish I was there too. But it's just a little while longer, I promise. You're still saving some fun for me, aren't you?"

Bella nodded despite being on the phone. "Uh-huh."

He laughed again. "Well, good. I'm so proud of you, Bella. And I'm really glad you had fun. Hopefully next time will be even better. I love you, Sweet Pea."

"I love you too, Uncle Carlie. Work harder so you can get here quicker, okay?"

His laugh strained a little. "I will, honey. Let me talk to Edward now."

"Okay. Bye!"

She gave the phone back to Edward, and he helped her down before letting her go and lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Carlisle said, clearing his throat gently. "It's great. I just didn't think it would hit me this hard. She did so good, Edward. I just wish I was there. And it's all my fault that I'm not."

Edward glanced around, seeing everyone on the deck and moving away from the window so they wouldn't hear him. "Nothing's your fault, Carlisle. None of this is because of you. I know why you're doing this, and it's because you did that we're safe. Tanya had to tell me that this morning, and now I'm telling you. It's okay."

"No," he argued. "It's not. I should've been there today. I promised her I would be, and I hate breaking a promise to her because of my brother or some psychopathic asshole with a fucking God complex." He paused, exhaling loudly and clearing his throat again. "Sorry. I just wish — "

"So do I, babe. Believe me. So do I. But we're okay. John and Sam are here in case anything happens. I'm here in case anything happens. We're safe. I promise."

"God, Edward, I love you so fucking much. I swear as soon as this is over, I'm gonna show you that over and over, until I can't anymore because I'm hoarse and exhausted."

Edward blushed as he moved from the kitchen to the hallway between the stairs and the dining room. "Dr. Cullen, you're making me blush."

Carlisle laughed again. "Well, Nurse Cullen, perhaps you should stop being so enticing." His voice dropped an octave. "Do you have time?"

"I want to," Edward said, biting his lip. "But now we really do have a house full of kids, and I think we need to keep that to the morning hours."

"All right," his husband said with a sigh. "I love you, Edward," he said again.

Edward smiled. "Carlisle, I love you."

He turned off his phone then, still smiling and thinking and hoping. It was really all he could do for right now.

For the afternoon, they all grilled outside and watched the kids in the water. Angela and Alice talked John and Sam into getting into the water with them, and they played 'Catch the Dad' until it was time to eat dinner. Edward kept up with Michael until it was obvious the little boy had gotten his fill of being outside, and when Esme offered to carry him inside, Edward refused. He wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could, and his sister understood that.

The inside of the house was dim and quiet as Edward climbed the stairs to the second floor where Michael's crib was still situated inside Tanya's room. But as he got closer to her room, he heard her inside it, talking.

"I didn't know she was still here either," she said, obviously talking on the phone. "And I don't think she recognized me, but it's just a matter of time. I know." She paused and sighed softly. "I just wish you'd told Edward more about her. She was part of your life, Carlisle. A big part. No, I know why you don't talk about her. And I understand. It's just not going to be easy to see her on Friday, knowing what happened. Yeah, well, you need to tell Edward. He's your husband, and he has a right to know."

Thoughts and images wracked Edward's brain as he backed away from the door and then stepped into his room with Michael still in his arm.

Carlisle was keeping something from him? Why?

Edward had told him everything about James and Riley. He'd told him _everything_. Why would Carlisle keep something from him? And what could possibly be so important that he couldn't tell the one person he'd sworn to tell everything?

He didn't leave his room until he heard Tanya leave the bedroom, stepping across the hall and putting Michael down with a blanket before he stepped into the bathroom to be alone. What had Carlisle not told him? Edward tried to think of every conversation they'd had when they'd first met, but nothing stood out. Carlisle had always been kind of tight-lipped about his past, especially the time when he'd been growing up.

Had he ever told Edward about his first boyfriend, or even his second? Was it really important?

A voice in the back of his mind said it was, especially since Edward had been so open and honest about what had happened to him. But Edward's heart told him it didn't matter. He knew Carlisle loved him, and he probably had a good reason to withhold things. Maybe he was trying to protect Edward, but from what? It didn't make sense. Or maybe Edward couldn't make sense of it now. Maybe if he asked Carlisle, it would all be cleared up.

"Edward, is everything okay?"

Esme's voice startled him, and he turned the faucet on, splashing his face with cold water. "I'm fine," he called back. "Just give me a minute."

When she didn't say anything back, Edward leaned over the sink and did everything he could to push all those questions and doubts away.

He would talk to Carlisle. Everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, every time after that Edward thought about calling Carlisle, he chickened out and gave himself some excuse to put it off. After dinner and when all the dishes and utensils were all put away, John and Sam left with their kids in the rental car they'd gotten from Charleston. Esme and Mary Anne took left-overs and said goodbye to Edward, promising to be back the next morning.

Alice and Bella got baths, and Tanya washed Michael in the bathroom sink before they all turned in for the night. Edward didn't say anything to her about hearing her on the phone with Carlisle, and she didn't say anything to him. He could understand why she wasn't being very forthcoming, especially since it wasn't hers to tell him. But it made whatever was being kept from him even bigger, and by the next morning, it may as well have been the size of a male elephant for as difficult as it was to ignore.

So when Edward's phone rang at almost six in the morning, he knew who was calling him, and for the first time in three years, he hesitated answering. But he knew if he didn't, there would be this thing hanging over him and Carlisle, and that was unbearable.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked after he answered.

"Yeah. Just still asleep, I guess. Did you sleep okay?"

The pause in his husband's response told Edward something was weighing heavily on his mind, and he wondered if it was the same thing weighing on them both. "Okay," Carlisle said after a minute. "I'm just thinking about something that happened yesterday afternoon."

Edward inhaled deeply, waiting.

"Your father said something after dinner last night that worried me, and I've been thinking about it this whole time."

Edward pushed his breath out, disappointed but curious. "What did he say?"

"Well, even though a trial date has been set, they're still arguing about the evidence. Everything we have is rock solid. The DA even says he won't need Bella to testify if I do it for her. But now that they're arguing about evidence, Jasper's lawyer is starting to hit low. Your father said he's trying to bring things about your past into question."

That caught Edward's attention immediately. "Like what?" he asked.

Carlisle paused again, drawing in a deep breath and then pushing it back out. "Things about the police report that was given six years ago — when James attacked you. I don't know if that's where he's getting his information, but when your father told me that, I — I swear I almost lost it. You've been through enough, and I don't like that I can't do anything to stop all of that from hurting you again. Jasper's lawyer is still trying to say he was justified, but the judge doesn't seem like the type to respond to a pissing match."

"Well, good," Edward scoffed. "Because I don't think Jasper knew about any of it until he came in for Rose and Em's funeral."

"And that's what your father told the judge." Then Carlisle kind of laughed, and his tone changed again. "Your father and Max are going back to the DA's office and then the judge again today to talk about adding attempted murder charges to the list."

That made Edward laugh too, and he could just imagine his father standing in front of the Grand Jury in his best power suit and tie. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Carlisle's voice softened then. "He's doing everything he can for you, baby. And he's not letting anything get through on his watch. I think he's still traumatized from what happened before — like you are, like I think you all are. I just wish I'd met you before all of that happened."

The tone in Carlisle's voice and the words he said made Edward think about what Tanya had said the afternoon before, and before he realized it, Edward spoke quietly. "Carlisle, I told you everything that happened to me because I trusted you and wanted to love you more than I'd ever loved anyone. And there were only a couple of guys before you."

"I know," Carlisle said.

"So I know we never really talked about you, and that's okay, because it's not easy baring your soul to anyone. But if there was something that happened to you, you would tell me, right? I mean, we don't have any secrets, do we?"

"Edward, of course not," he said certainly. "Nothing in my life matters to me more than you, and nothing that came before you matters to me now. I love you, baby. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and I never want to. You're it for me. I swear. And if it was something I thought you needed to know, I would tell you. My life didn't really begin until I found you. And that's how I'll always feel. Okay?"

There was no hesitation in Carlisle's voice as he spoke, and while that should've made Edward feel better, it didn't. While it should've meant that whatever this thing was Tanya thought he needed to know wasn't important, hearing Carlisle squash any idea that there was anything secret between them made it more important than it should've been.

And they were so far apart that Edward didn't want to make it worse by not trusting what Carlisle told him. They'd only fought a few times, over the stupidest things, and this was something Edward didn't want to fight over. So he didn't.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "I love you, Carlisle."

His husband laughed softly. "Edward, I love you."

And without insisting on anything else, Edward turned off his phone and put it up, laying in his bed and feeling the distance between him and Carlisle grow a little more.

He moped around all day, taking a shower but not going down for breakfast even after Tanya knocked on his door. Bella could only do so much, and Esme called saying she and Mary Anne were going to Charleston to get food for dinner. He tried to sound a little enthusiastic for his niece's sake, but it wasn't easy.

Edward ate lunch, but he didn't sit in the kitchen with Tanya or the girls for long, sitting out on the back deck to be alone. He didn't think about anything except the way Carlisle had insisted nothing was being withheld from him. He couldn't keep his mind off of it, not even when John and Sam got to the house with Angela and the boys. Tanya went down to the beach with the bigger kids, leaving Edward on the deck with Michael in his pram along with John and Sam.

"You're being kinda quiet today, Ed," Sam said as they sat at the table. "Everything okay?"

Edward didn't know where to start. And he didn't feel comfortable saying it out loud.

John's phone rang before he could speak, and after seeing who it was, John got up to leave. "Give me just a few minutes," he said, stepping back into the house.

When he was gone, Sam spoke again.

"You're not starting to feel homesick, are you?" he asked Edward.

A little smile creased Edward's left cheek. "Kind of. But it's not just that."

Sam leaned closer, folding his hands together. "Tell me about it."

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "It's complicated," he said, meaning to nudge the subject away like a bad piece of meat.

But Sam wasn't deterred. "I'm sure I can keep up," he said.

Slowly, Edward leaned over the table. "Well, if someone kept something from you because they either didn't think it was important or didn't want it to change the way you looked at them, would that be bad or just something they didn't think was important?"

Sam pursed his lips slightly. "Is this someone we know or?"

"It's just a friend. I don't know what I should tell him."

"Well," Sam said. "I can only speak from personal experience. But when I met Emily, I wasn't sure about who I was or what I wanted out of life. And when she got pregnant, I didn't get a chance to really figure it out. I had to be a good husband and a good father. I never really knew who I was until I met Levi."

It wasn't a well-known fact that Sam was gay, and even though Edward only knew a little bit of Sam's story, he still knew. Levi had been Sam's first boyfriend when he'd been twenty-four and just starting out in the ER as a Medical Technician. Edward hadn't met Levi, but at least Sam had felt comfortable enough telling Edward about him.

"If you really want to help this friend, you'll give him the benefit of the doubt," Sam said. "People keep secrets for all kinds of reasons that seem good at the time. Emily accepted my choices after we were divorced, and God knows I didn't expect her to be like that. But now that she's with Lucas, we're all happy with the way things turned out. And if I'm being honest with you, I still think she's trying to set me up with every gay man she knows." He smiled widely, and then Edward did too.

"I get it," Edward said. "I guess I just want to tell him not to worry, but it's not easy. He's going through a lot of stuff right now, and I don't want to add to it, you know?"

Sam nodded. "I know. And I'm sure you'll help him figure it out. But if either of you need anybody to talk to, I'm here. Okay?"

"Okay," Edward nodded and then smiled again.

Esme and Mary Anne got back to the house just before dinner, carrying sacks of lobster tails and everything to make crab cakes. By then all the kids were sitting on the back deck with snacks while the grown-ups sat around the table talking and laughing. Michael was awake in his pram, but he was more or less observing than anything else. Mary Anne didn't look the least bit upset about missing the fun, especially as she carried her camera on her shoulder.

"One of the guys as the lobster place let me photograph him unloading a new truck and then packaging all the meat," she beamed. "It was fun. And they gave us a discount on the food. It was all my idea."

"Esme," John said, "your daughter has infallible skills of persuasion. Please don't ever let her become a politician."

Esme chuckled softly, and everyone else laughed at John's quip.

Edward pulled it together long enough to help Esme with dinner, preparing the lobster while she mixed the batter for the crab cakes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked as they worked seamlessly.

"Of course," he replied. "Why?"

She moved to his side with her bowl. "Well, you have bags under your eyes again. And that crease in your forehead is deeper today than it was when you first got here. Edward, honey, if you need to talk, I'm here. I've always been here."

He put down his knife and situated the six lobster tails in front of him. "I know," he said. "And if I need to talk, I will. But I have to figure this out myself, Es. I'm a grown man. I think I can do that now."

Esme sighed softly and nudged his side with her elbow. "Edward Anthony Masen, I know you're a grown man. But that doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. I want to help you, sweetie. Just tell me."

He sucked in a deep breath, holding it for half a minute and knowing his sister wouldn't stop until he told her what was bothering him. "If you knew something someone was keeping from you, but they wouldn't tell you about it, would that be the same thing as them lying to you?"

Her eyebrows knit together with her confusion. "What?"

Edward pushed out his breath. Then he stepped closer lowering his voice. "Yesterday, when I came in to put Michael down, I heard Tanya on the phone with Carlisle. They were talking about someone he knew a long time ago. But when I asked him if there was anything he was keeping secret from me, he denied it. I told him everything that happened to me before I met him. And I don't understand why he would keep his past from me."

Esme turned to him, took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes as sincerely as she could. "Edward, darling, your husband loves you very much. But you know he's a complicated man. And three years is not enough time to really know someone inside and out — no matter how often you talk and no matter how much you share. He has a right to want to keep things private until he knows you're ready to hear it. Carlisle is the first man you've been with who treats you as his equal. I see it when he looks at you and talks to you."

He inhaled again, ready to argue. "But — "

"No," she said shaking her head. "I won't allow you to have doubts in the man who helped make you into this loving, caring, amazing, brave person just by allowing you to love him. Carlisle's not perfect, Edward. He's going to make mistakes. And you owe it to him to let him do that." She lay her hand over his cheek, rubbing his cheekbone. "I know you miss him. And sometimes distances can do strange things to your mind and your memories. He's doing everything he can to make all of this turn out for the best. Even if there might be something in his past that he's kept to himself, it's his to tell yo when you're ready. And you might not be, especially if the idea of it has you feeling like this."

Edward pushed out another breath. "All right," he whispered, giving in without a fight.

She was right. Edward needed to trust that Carlisle was doing what was best for them both. One thing Edward knew for certain was that he loved Carlisle more than his own life, and he knew Carlisle felt the same way. That was most important.

Dinner was ready just after the sun went down, and in what was becoming a new tradition, they all decorated the back deck and sat outside to eat in the candle light of the table and the twinkle lights lining the top of the deck. The kids all had more than their fill, and the adults were left with a monumental mess that John and Sam were volunteered to clean up so the house's actual occupants could get ready for bed.

Alice wanted to help Tanya with Michael's bath, and Edward didn't want to leave Tanya to do all of it, so they all stayed in the bathroom together until all the kids were squeaky clean and ready for bed. They got the girls in bed, and Tanya settled Michael in his crib before she and Edward went back down to say goodbye to their semi-permanent house guests.

Angela had fallen asleep on the couch, so she and John were the first two to leave after promising to be back the next day. Sam followed with Joshua and Caleb, and Mary Anne was helping her mother in the kitchen when Edward and Tanya stepped in to see if there was anything they could do to help.

Esme closed the dishwasher just as they asked, smiling broadly. "Everything's done," she announced.

"Mom," Mary Anne said, "can I ask now?"

Her mother inhaled sharply. "All right, sweetie, go ahead."

Mary Anne smiled and looked up at Edward with plaintive brown eyes. "Uncle Edward, can I stay the night here? With Allie and Bells? Please."

Edward tried to feign ignorance of her plea. "Oh, I don't know, Annie. Your just ten minutes away at the Inn anyway."

She pouted and grabbed his right hand. "But I promise I'll be good. Please, please, please. I'll help clean up after breakfast. And I know a really awesome snack we can have after you come back from the pool with Bells."

He laughed mockingly. "Geez, Annie. You've been practicing that speech, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Please."

"Oh, goodness, Annie, yes. Just stop begging. Say goodnight to your mother."

Esme leaned over in front of her daughter, speaking in her most serious tone. "I better not get a phone call in the middle of night of you and the girls causing a ruckus, Mary Anne Masen."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be good, I promise."

They embraced, and once Mary Anne was released, she ran out of the kitchen to go upstairs where she'd apparently already carried her stuff. Edward watched, a little amazed.

"Wow, she was pretty confident," he said.

Esme smiled proudly, moving in to hug her brother. "We've taught her well," she quipped, to which Edward laughed softly.

"I guess so," he replied.

They squeezed each other for a few seconds and then leaned back before Tanya moved in to hug Esme.

"The food was amazing," Tanya said. "You should open a restaurant."

That made Esme smile even wider, and she held Tanya a little tighter. "I'll make you even better food tomorrow," she insisted. "You're doing such a good job being Edward's friend. I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

Tanya glanced at Edward, but nothing was said as they walked Esme to the door and said goodbye before closing the front door and locking it. A deep, long sigh escaped Tanya's lips, and she laid her head on Edward's arm.

"I'm exhausted," she said. "I almost want to send Bella to the pool with John and Sam tomorrow."

Edward laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder. "You'll reconsider when they get here in the morning. Go check on them. I'll shut everything off and lock the back door."

She left him there with a smile on her face, hurrying up the stairs to perform her task as he performed his. Since everything from outside had been brought in, Edward pulled the shade on the back door and locked it and the deadbolt. The house was completely quiet and dark as he moved upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day, and he was ready for it to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so it's not a big, big deal, right? People keep secrets all the time, don't they? Stay with me, and we'll get through this.<strong>_

_**And if you're reading my other story - I know I haven't updated it in a while, but no one's reviewing, and I've got other stories to write - but you should know who Chelsea is. Just in case, she's Jane's mother.  
><strong>_

_**Next chapter should be up in a week. Let me know what you think! And if you haven't read my Prequel story, head over and check it out. And I promise, I'm working on it.  
><strong>_

_**See ya later!  
><strong>_


	23. Sticks and Stones

_**And for once, this isn't late. But as with my other stories, I have to say that I'm not sure what's going to happen, so I'll leave that for the bottom.  
><strong>_

_**I know not a lot of people had much to say for the last chapter, and I know it seems like a never-ending separation between our boys. I promise there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Tell me you're unhappy that it's taking so long. It might inspire me to do something else instead, but I make no promises.  
><strong>_

_**I agree with my reviewers who both had varying degrees of truth in what they said about secrets. So consider this chapter a clearing of the air. Mostly.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do love making these boys pine away for each other. And let's face it, they pretty much own me now.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, but I'd like to hear from a few more of you. And keep your eyes peeled for a new face - sort of.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sticks and Stones<strong>_

For a little over a week, Edward had been sleeping in a quiet house, with no noises piercing the air except a wall clock in the living room and bugs chirping in the morning when he woke to call Carlisle.

But after going to sleep Thursday night and getting probably a couple hours of sleep, Edward was awakened by the sharp sound of glass breaking. He'd always been a light sleeper — something that Carlisle had reveled in on late nights and early mornings either before an early shift or a late meeting at the hospital. When Edward woke to the sound of something in the house breaking, his first thought was that Tanya had woken and must have dropped something in the kitchen.

He got out of bed without thinking, rubbing his eyes and moving to the stairs automatically. The house was still dark and again quiet after the slight interruption of his sleep, and Edward padded down the stairs to the first floor slowly, expecting to see the light of the kitchen on.

But it wasn't.

Slowly, Edward moved into the kitchen, discovering it empty and turning to leave when his eyes caught a glimmer of glass in the floor under the back deck door. He reacted instantly, turning and running out of the kitchen to hurry back upstairs. The girls were still asleep, and Edward ran to Tanya' room to wake her up.

She slapped his arm first but then opened her eyes to see him there.

"Get Michael and get in the girls' room," he whisper-hissed urgently. "The back door is broken, and we need to call the police."

Though he'd woken her from a dead sleep, she reacted quickly, rising and lifting Michael from his crib to hurry to the girls as they slept in their bed. Edward closed the door and waited for her to lock it before he went back to his room and grabbed the baseball bat Carlisle had left there as a teenager.

A new noise drifted up from the first floor, and Edward paced himself, lifting the bat and moving down the stairs slowly. He saw a shadow move from the back of the house to the front, and his pulse increased when he saw the dark figure walk from the dining room to the living room.

Whoever this was, they'd broken into the house, but it didn't look like they were taking anything. It didn't look like they wanted money or electronics. The longer Edward watched them, the more he realized they were looking for something. He let his instincts drive him forward, and he stepped off the bottom step slowly as they moved through the living room.

Papers shuffled around and drawers opened and closed before the feet shuffled from one piece of furniture to another. Edward gripped the bat tighter, moving a little slower and peeking around the door frame. It was still dark, but light from outside illuminated the dark figure as it moved closer to him.

He was just about to swing the bat and hit whoever this was that had broken into the house when they suddenly turned around to see him there and drew a knife from their dark clothes. This person was shorter than him and smaller, and that surprised him. In the split second of his hesitation, they lunged forward and swung the knife at him, clipping his arm. Edward jumped back, confused and stunned.

But it only lasted another split second before he grabbed their arm and then swept his feet under their legs to knock them to the floor. After taking more self-defense/offense classes than he believed possible, overpowering a smaller opponent was nothing for Edward, but just as he fell to the floor with this would-be robber under his body, the side of his head grazed the edge of the coffee table.

The two of them hit the floor with a low thud, and the impact knocked out the would-be robber. Something wet and warm streamed down the side of Edward's face, and he suddenly got light-headed. He fought the dizziness, rising to his knees and flipping the body beneath his over to remove the mask covering its head. As soon as he saw the red hair and the freckles, his dizziness returned with a vengeance.

Victoria?

Red and blue lights strobed through the front windows, and Edward scooted away from her while fighting against the tugging feeling in his gut telling him he was about to pass out. A metallic knock came at the door and then the doorbell rang, and that was the last thing Edward heard before he dropped to the wood floor with a soft groan.

The next thing he heard was a man's voice, and he tried to open his eyes as the firm pad of a thumb pressed against the side of his head.

Edward groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, shit, that hurts," he exhaled.

The man's voice turned to him. "So you do speak?" it asked gruffly.

"This is just a flesh wound," another voice said — this one was an older woman. "He'll need stitches and a round of antibiotics just in case there's an infection."

"I've got that with me." John's voice caught Edward's attention, and he forced his eyes open again.

A few lights were on, and he was sitting in the floor leaning against the coffee table that had injured him by slicing through his scalp. The side of his face was on fire, and the older woman was pressing a gauze bandage to the left side of his head. John was leaning over looking at him while Tanya stood at the doorway to the living room talking to a tall, dark-haired, heavily mustached man in a police jacket and pants.

Disorientation overwhelmed Edward as he sat there. "What — What happened?"

Tall, dark and mustached glanced at him and then nodded to Tanya. She left the room slowly, and the police officer stepped closer to him. "Well, for one thing, you didn't wait for the police to get here before going after someone who could've killed you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You could've gotten yourself killed with that self-defense move, or whatever it was, and you bled all over the floor. I know the people who used to live here. They would not be happy with you at all."

Edward grinned slightly, grimacing at the jolt of pain shooting down his neck and around the crown of his head. "It's okay. They're my in-laws."

The police officer leaned back a little, the crease in his forehead overpowering his thick, dark eyebrows and curious brown eyes. "You know the Cullens? I thought Rose married some guy named Emmett." Then realization flickered in his eyes. "Oh. Well, I guess I should've known he'd settle down eventually."

The older woman — medic — spoke before Edward could ask what he meant.

"The closest trauma center is in Charleston," she said. "It's an hour away, but he needs stitches now."

"Ma'am," John said. "I'm Dr. John Weber from Cook County Hospital in Chicago. I assure you I'm quite capable of doing his stitches if you want to give me a hand. I also have a colleague staying in Charleston. We can call ahead and get permission to treat Edward there after you and I are done."

The medic looked at Edward, her stern blue eyes softening a little as she still pressed the gauze to his head. "Sounds good to me. Let me get supplies from the truck."

She stood up, and John replaced her, pressing the gauze and looking at Edward thoughtfully.

"Now you're gonna be a hero, huh?" he asked, smiling.

Edward smiled and scoffed softly. "It's preferable."

John nodded. "Well, I agree with you there."

The police officer stayed closer as they sat in the floor, writing over a notepad and glancing at Edward every few seconds. After a glance around the room, Edward realized Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" he asked a little frantically.

"Who?" John asked.

"Victoria."

"Pratt?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "She was the one who broke in. She cut my arm."

John shook his head. "I don't know," he said looking at the police officer. "Did you take the burglar out to your squad car?"

He nodded. "I've got a deputy coming to get her." Then he nodded at Edward. "Your boy there gave her a nasty knot on the head."

Edward huffed. "Good. Because she broke into the house. There are people here I'm responsible for, so if I fucking knocked her out, then good. The more trouble I cause her, the better."

The police officer grinned and shook his head. "You definitely are feisty," he chuckled. "No wonder Carlisle nabbed you."

Annoyed at his further insinuation, Edward glared at him. "And exactly how the hell is that any concern of yours?" he demanded. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, Bruce Lee. I'm not trying to butt into your life. I was just giving you a compliment. And, uh, I know Carlisle."

"How?" Edward huffed.

"Well, I dated him for a while."

Though there was no recognition at all, Edward was suddenly thinking of that person who'd been in Carlisle's past that he wouldn't ever talk about.

The police officer crouched down at Edward's other side and extended his hand. "Charlie Swan. It's nice to meet you, Mr.?"

"Edward," he replied, confused. "Edward Cullen."

The medic came back with a large kit in her blue-gloved hands, and John moved forward then to help Edward to his feet.

"Come on, Luke Skywalker," he grinned.

Edward shook his head and then regretted it as the room began spinning. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke softly. "Are the girls okay?" he asked.

John held onto him tighter. "They're fine. In your apparent haste to catch whoever was breaking into the house, you did tell Tanya to lock herself with Michael and the girls in their room. She came out when Charlie knocked on the door and saw you in the living room laying on top of that woman. Then they called the local ambulance and me."

"And Sam stayed in Charleston?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "I'll call him when we get done here, and he can call the hospital in Chicago so we can get you some help at the hospital here."

They made it to the second landing and stepped onto the second floor. Tanya was standing at the open door to the girls' room with Bella and Alice in front of her as Mary Anne held Michael up in her arms. They all stared like they were seeing a slasher movie for the first time, and Edward felt kind of bad for getting hurt when he'd been trying to keep them safe. But they were okay. That was the important thing.

"Are you gonna need any help?" Tanya asked as John opened the bathroom door and turned on the light.

Edward squinted instantly as the harsh yellow light from inside the bathroom threatened to close his pupils shut. Now his head was really hurting.

John sat him on the toilet and turned back to the door where Tanya was now standing with Bella peeking around her side to see Edward. "Well, if you're any good with hair clippers," he said, "it's probably gonna be easier if we shave his hair away. It'll help with the healing, and that way, it won't get infected."

Tanya's eyes found Edward's as he still squinted in the bathroom light, but he didn't say anything, simply nodding and tucking his head down as it continued to ache from one side to the other and all around his forehead where the edge of his slasher cut began.

"Stay out here, okay, Bella," Tanya said to the little girl, leaving her at the door and stepping into the bathroom slowly.

Instead of cutting his hair dry and having little hairs fly all over the bathroom, Tanya leaned Edward over the sink to wet his hair. It stung when the water ran over his cut, but the look on her face told him she wasn't too thrilled about what she was doing anymore than he was.

It probably took ten minutes to clip almost all of his hair away, and she was about to put the clippers away when John stopped her.

"The shorter his hair is the better," he said, and Edward sighed.

"Great," he muttered. "I'm gonna look like one of those suicide bombers with no hair."

Tanya found the electric clippers from the bathroom closet, wetting Edward's hair again and using the closest blade she could find to cut his hair again. By wetting it, Tanya was able to sweep a lot of it away onto the floor where she would clean it up later, and John moved in once she was finished, cleaning Edward's scalp again and spreading a numbing liquid over his cut.

"All right, now," he said to Edward. "Don't move, and this won't take any time at all."

After having been moved to a stool in front of the sink, Edward turned his head when John told him to, looking at Tanya as she sat on the toilet next to him and reaching for her hand to hold it in his.

"Wait until this is over to call Carlisle," he said softly. "I don't want him to worry now that everything's gonna be okay."

For a second, it looked like she wanted to argue, but instead, she laid her hand over his and waited for John to finish.

A sink of gauze, twenty-four stitches and a large bandage later, John gave Edward a shot of antibiotics and let Tanya take him into his room to get a shirt and shoes so they could leave. By then, Mary Anne had called her mother, and she was waiting at the girls' door with them when Edward came out of the bedroom with Tanya.

"You were not the one I was expecting trouble from," Esme chastised as he moved to her side. She reached up for his face and turned his head to look at the bandage. "You're gonna owe me big time for not calling Mom and Dad until the morning, although it is three in the morning there, so I'll wait anyway."

Tanya moved in to put her arm around his waist. "We'll be back as soon as they're done with him. I've got my phone if anything else happens."

Esme exhaled softly, lifting her eyes to Edward's but not saying anything as they turned to leave.

Charlie Swan was still standing at the bottom of the stairs when they all came down, watching with his hands over his waist and a measure of concern in his eyes.

"You were up there a while," he said. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," the medic said. "Once I get him in the rig, we'll get over to Nason Medical Center. Now that his stitches are in, they'll just give him a once over to make sure nothing else is wrong."

Charlie looked a little more concerned than he should have, but Edward didn't really care about that. Right now, all he cared about was making the throbbing in his head go away. "Is there anybody you need to call?" Charlie asked as they made it to the floor in front of him.

"No, thank you," Tanya said from Edward's side. "His sister is here with the girls, and we'll call everyone else in the morning."

Charlie nodded. "Well, if there's anything you do need, just call the station. I'll be there interrogatin' that woman who broke into the house."

That was all he said before they left. Tanya and John helped Edward into the back of the ambulance, and the medic climbed in the driver's seat before pulling onto the road to get to the highway toward Charleston. The antibiotics kicked in, and Edward was asleep before another minute passed.

It was dim the next time he opened his eyes, glancing around and seeing John with a stethoscope around his neck. Nothing looked familiar anymore, but Edward knew where he was as a heart monitor beeped and a pulse ox machine gauged his temperature and heart rate. Then John looked at him and smiled.

"There he is," he chuckled. "Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"

Edward huffed. His mouth was dry, his eyes were burning, and it felt like a horse was sitting on his head. "Great," he muttered.

A little hand grasped his, and he looked to see Tanya there alone in hospital scrubs.

"Well, you're doing much better now than you were the last time you were in an Emergency Room. Do you need anything?"

"Water," he said hoarsely.

Tanya moved silently, getting a cup and filling it with ice chips before she gave it to Edward and sat up next to him.

"We bandaged the cut on your arm," John said. "It wasn't as bad, and you didn't need stitches on it. But we're going to wait until you're a little more coherent to get you back to the house. I also gave you a dose of your pain meds. They had it here and didn't have a problem letting me administer it after Marcus called."

Edward turned his attention to John, still holding the cup of ice. "Did you tell him why you needed it?"

The surprised expression on John's face should've made Edward self-conscious about why he was asking, but it didn't.

"Well, I told him you needed an extra dose, but he didn't ask what it was for. Why is that so important?"

Edward sighed heavily, bowing his head. "I don't want Carlisle to worry. I'm fine, and he'll do something stupid."

"Edward," Tanya admonished.

"He will," he argued. "I know he confronted Jasper before he found Bella, and I know they argued when Jasper came to the hospital. I'm not saying Jasper didn't deserve it, but it wasn't necessary."

She sighed but didn't say anything else, and John finished with the read-out from the EKG machine before he spoke again.

"It'll probably be about another hour, and then Sam will drive us and the kids back to the house for the rest of the day."

"What time is it now?" Edward asked.

"Almost seven."

John stepped out of the room then, and Tanya took the cup of ice from Edward to make him look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him. "He's your husband. He needs to know what's happened. And you knew that woman. Why was she here? Maybe this will make Carlisle realize he needs to be here with you."

"Oh, because I can't take care of myself," Edward griped. "Because I'm a helpless, defenseless little boy who can't tell the difference between him or James or Jasper? Because I'm not strong enough? Because I'm not ready to know everything that's ever happened to him even though I bared my soul to him before we'd even been together a whole month?"

Tanya leaned away from him, stunned. "Where is all that coming from?" she asked.

"You should know," he shouted. "He told you. He won't tell me! I heard you talking to him the day before yesterday. And I asked him about it, and he won't tell me."

She looked away from him, her mouth twisting with annoyance. "It's not mine to tell you," she said. "And I know about it because I was there. Carlisle didn't have to tell me anything."

"So what is he afraid of? That I'll never look at him the same? That I'll think he's an insensitive, overprotective ass who thinks I'm still too young and innocent to deal with it? That I'll leave him?"

"I don't know what he's afraid of," she shouted back. "I told him to tell you. If you were listening, then you should've heard me say that. The two of you are acting like teenagers — no, worse than that, you're acting like children! And you won't put me in the middle of this. I'm not some stupid messenger service that you can bottle up or throw out whenever you need some crazy message to get through! The two of you need to grow up."

She pushed away from him and stepped down off the bed, walking away from him and almost out the door when he called her back.

"Don't leave," he pleaded. "I'm — I'm sorry, okay? It just makes me mad, all right? I love him so goddamn much, and it fucking hurts when he treats me like a child. There are days when I wish I hadn't told him at all. But I did, because I love him."

She stopped with her back to him, grasping onto the door and breathing deep before she turned to face him.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said. "I know you're just trying to help, and I'll never be able to tell you how much I appreciate it. I just don't want him to worry about me. When we get back to the house, I'll call him and tell him myself. I don't want him to think I can't take care of myself, because what happened with Jasper was just a one time thing. No one is going to hurt me like that again. But he's hurting me by keeping things from me when he knows I told him everything."

Tanya stepped closer to the bed, pressing her lips together and folding her arms over her chest. "He was eighteen," she said. "He was confused and scared, and he made me swear not to tell anyone until he knew he could handle it himself. He loves you, Edward, but this is more about him than you."

"Did something bad happen? Was he hurt?"

"Not physically, but Edward, listen to me. What happened to him was nearly as traumatic to him as what happened to you was for you. Don't hold this against him, because it's been more than ten years since it happened, and he still hasn't coped with it properly."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him.

"Please," she said. "Just this once."

Edward exhaled softly. "All right. But someone's going to tell me. Whether it's you or him. So you owe me."

She smirked and lay her hand over his cheek. "You are absolutely more of a handful than you're supposed to be."

He blushed and folded his arms over his chest. "Never said I wouldn't be. So can I have my ice back?"

Tanya shook her head and smiled, finding his cup and giving it back to him.

When the antibiotics were gone and Edward was able to answer a few of John's questions without a sarcastic overtone, they filled out paperwork for the hospital and left around eight o'clock. Tanya called ahead to Esme so she would know they were on their way, but also so Esme could get Bella ready for her swimming lesson. It was agreed over the phone that Edward would stay at the house while the two women carried Bella to the pool house so he could rest.

The drive in Sam's rental SUV was tight and loud as they also carried Angela, Joshua and Caleb, but Edward did his best not to complain, especially since he knew he could lay down once they got him to the house. Joshua and Caleb thought his bandage made him look like a victim from a really bad horror movie. Edward felt like a victim from a really bad horror movie, especially now that he was nearly bald.

"I did the best I could with your hair," Tanya said after Joshua and Caleb's comment. "It'll grow back."

Edward just smiled, laying his head back and closing his eyes over the last half hour of the drive.

Bella and Alice were waiting on the porch when they pulled up next to Esme's SUV, and before Edward was through the gate to the front walkway, they ran down the steps to meet him. He caught them both at the same time, almost getting knocked down as they held onto him as tight as they could.

"It's okay," he said to soothe them. "I'm okay. Let's get inside before all you kids start to form a soccer team."

They refused to let go of him, walking up the steps with him and then inside where Mary Anne and Esme were setting the table.

"I made breakfast," Esme said, moving to Edward's side to look at him. She didn't say anything about his bandage, pulling him into the dining room. "As soon as I've seen you eat a little, Tanya and I can take Bella to the pool house. I called and told them she would be a little late."

Bella bounded up to his side and climbed into his lap, laying her hands over his shoulders. "Aunt Tanya said you stopped a bad guy from hurting us," she said, and Edward smiled. "Are you really gonna be okay, Uncle Eddie?"

"I'm fine, baby. I promise. And you're gonna do even better today at the pool than you did the other day, right? Just for me."

She nodded. "Okay."

After a quick bite to eat, Tanya changed for the pool house and left with Esme and Bella with the promise that they would get more pictures and another video for Carlisle during practice. Edward got a little queasy after they left, excusing himself from the table and going upstairs to lay down while John and Sam attempted to manage the other children left to their devices.

His phone rang before he had the chance to lay down, but when he saw that it was Carlisle, Edward drew in a deep breath and sat on the bed. "Now or never," he whispered to himself, tapping the screen and lifting the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"Hey, I was starting to get worried," Carlisle said. "I'm about to leave for the hospital. Is everything okay?"

Edward exhaled slowly. "Well, it is now. But earlier . . . Don't get mad, okay? And don't overreact."

The concerned edge in his voice increased. "What happened?"

He worked it over in his head to make it seem less of a problem than it really was, but there was no easy way to say it. "Someone broke into the house last night," he said, sighing heavily.

"What?" Carlisle yelled. "Who? Last night? Why am I just hearing about it now? Edward."

"I said _not_ to get mad," Edward pleaded. "I didn't want you to be worried. I'm fine now. But I — when I saw them, they tried to fight me. I knocked her out, but I hit my head on the coffee table, and I needed stitches. John took care of me, and they checked me out at the hospital in Charleston."

"Her?" Carlisle asked. "Who?"

Edward hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again. "Victoria."

The silence on the other end of the phone made Edward nervous, but what Carlisle said next made him furious. "I'm coming down there now."

"No, don't," Edward said quickly. "Maybe that's what they want. I told you, I'm fine. And you're staying in Chicago for a reason, remember? Please stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"But if she was there, then James knows where you are," Carlisle exclaimed. "It won't matter if I'm here or there."

"She won't tell him anything if she's in jail, which is exactly where she is right now. Charlie said he was going to hold her for interrogation."

"Charlie? Why would he — "

"He's a police officer, that's why."

Carlisle huffed over the phone. "And you're on a first name basis with him, why?"

"He was the one making comments about how I bled on the floor and the people who used to live here wouldn't like it. So I told him they were my in-laws, and he figured it out. He was just trying to be nice, I guess."

"Yeah, that's Charlie. Nice." Carlisle paused and sighed again. "All right, fine. I won't come right now. And I know you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry if I ever implied you couldn't, but I just worry about you. If I'd been there — "

"It might have been worse. It's okay, Carlisle. I promise I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. John gave me a stronger dose of pain meds, and I'll be awesome by tomorrow. And I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. We waited in the ER for a couple of hours, and then I was asleep the rest of the time."

"How bad is it?" Carlisle asked softly.

The bandage on Edward's head itched worse than any other set of stitches he'd ever had in his life, and his scalp still felt like he was being held down next to an open flame. "I needed twenty-four stitches, and John made Tanya shave all my hair off. But they did the stitches at the house, and I was barely in the hospital."

"And John said everything was okay?"

Edward sighed, leaning over with his head in his hand despite the cast. "He said it was fine. They gave me something for the pain, and it was okay. Really, Carlisle, I'm fine. I mean, I was scared for a little while. But she's not going to hurt us anymore. Charlie took care of it." He paused, and when Carlisle didn't speak up, he decided to do it. "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I thought I did," Carlisle said uneasily.

"You said you'd had a boyfriend in high school, but you never told me he was still here. You never said he was the police chief. And you didn't say he was cute."

His husband laughed nervously. "Didn't I?"

"No," Edward said simply. Then he remembered what he'd told Tanya at the hospital. "You know, I told you everything about Riley and James. And it wasn't easy for me to tell you all of that. I wanted you to know everything about me. Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"It's complicated, Edward," Carlisle insisted. "I didn't know how to tell you everything at once, and it didn't work out with him."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that I didn't really love him. And things were different when I was growing up in that town. I couldn't tell my father or anyone at school. I didn't like keeping it a secret, but there was no other way. I was seventeen, Edward. I grew up, and Charlie and I grew apart."

"Well, he talks about you a little differently. And it sounds like it wasn't as difficult for him to move on."

Carlisle scoffed. "I imagine it would. Listen, Edward, I never wanted to keep it a secret. I just wanted things with you to be different. New. Better. And there's a reason why Charlie probably moved on from us easier than I did. It doesn't have anything to do with him, but it happened while I was with him. It happened because of me and him. And I'll always be sorry for it. It'll always be a scar on me, and I won't ever move on from it, even if it won't ever happen again."

Edward listened, understanding that while Carlisle was decidedly more affected by whatever had happened than Charlie, it didn't change how much he hurt from being in the dark about it. "You still could've told me that he was here. He talks like you would've known."

Again, Carlisle scoffed and spoke a little more agitated. "Of course he does. And he's probably loved to meet you. Edward, please, I don't want to do this over the phone. Whatever Charlie says, I need you to know that not everything he says is true. And I promise to tell you everything when I get to you. I'll talk until I go hoarse, I swear."

Edward laughed softly, a little dizzy from the pain meds. "I'm gonna hold you to that. From now on, I don't want us to have any secrets. Please."

"I promise. No more secrets."

The floor began to tug at his body, and Edward exhaled more loudly than he intended. "God, I'm dizzy," he said.

"Then you should rest, baby. We can talk later. I have to get to work."

"I'll call you tonight after dinner okay? I love you, Carlisle."

"Okay. Edward, I love you."

Edward turned off his phone and pulled in a deep breath, dizzy and sleepy as he lay back over the bed and shut his eyes, giving in to the tug pulling him to the mattress.

The pain meds prevented Edward from dreaming, but he thought about what Tanya had said at the hospital over and over. If Carlisle had only been eighteen and he was still dealing with whatever had happened, how would he ever feel comfortable telling Edward about it?

A little body was resting against his when he opened his eyes, looking down to see Bella there in her tank top and shorts, and he smiled, leaning closer to kiss her forehead before she opened her eyes.

"Hey, baby bell," he whispered. "How was your swimming lesson?"

She snuggled up closer to him. "It was okay. It would've been better if you'd been there. I'm going back on Monday. Will you come?"

Edward squeezed her a little tighter. "Of course, I will."

"There are too many people in the house now," she complained with a pout. "Leah and Seth bought over another group of boys from town, but they wouldn't let me or Angela play with them. So you know what Leah did?"

"What did she do?"

Bella's innocent brown eyes lit up. "She told them they were cruel, nasty snot-bags, and she took us up the beach to play with the wild rabbits at the farm there."

Edward laughed softly. "She called them what?"

"Snot — "

He covered her mouth before it came out a second time. "It's okay, baby. So Leah was nice to you, huh?"

Bella nodded. "I like Leah."

He leaned down to kiss her nose. "Then I like her too. And this is a big house, so it's good that a lot of people are here."

"Aunt Tanya said to come get you for lunch," she said, changing the subject. "But you were asleep, so I climbed up beside you to watch you. When can you take off your bandage, Uncle Eddie?"

"Soon, sweetie. Let's go see what's for lunch, okay?"

"Okay," she said, rising slowly and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

He got his bearings quickly, leaving the room with her and treading down the stairs slowly to find that the house really was _very_ full. And loud.

The door bell rang as Edward stepped off the stairs, and he sent Bella off to the kitchen while he answered the door.

He was more than a little surprised to find Charlie on the other side of the door in a t-shirt and jeans. Charlie kind of grinned when he saw Edward.

"Well, you look like the victim of a bad slasher movie meshed with one of those skinhead creeps on the other side of town," he chuckled.

Edward couldn't keep from smiling himself. "That's the general consensus. But it doesn't really make me feel any better. Come in. I think it's lunch time."

Charlie took his invitation, stepping inside and glancing around.

"I thought you were doing some interrogating," Edward said as they stood in the foyer.

"Oh, I was, but she wasn't budging. So we've got her in the lock-up now until somebody posts bail. We can hold her for forty-eight hours without a phone call, and given the way she broke into the house, I'm inclined to do that." He paused, looking around. "So I told the boys at the station I was taking the afternoon off to come check on the victims. You doin' okay?"

Edward shrugged. "I didn't die," he said.

Charlie nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. "That's always a plus. I called the hardware store and asked my guy up there to come out and repair the door. He'll probably be by this afternoon or in the morning. I asked him to charge it to me since I know you're new in town."

"You didn't have to do that," Edward insisted.

Charlie shook his head. "It's no problem." He glanced around again. "So how 'bout you introduce me to everybody? It'd be nice to know the guy who finally got Carlisle to settle down."

Edward didn't argue, guiding Charlie through the house to the kitchen and then the back deck where the grown-ups were all sitting.

John looked up first, smiling. "Hey, you're awake. And you brought company." He stood up to meet them, reaching for Charlie's hand. "Good to see you again . . . Charlie."

"Good to see you again too, Doc. I was just dropping by to check on everybody. Hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Of course not," John said. "Let me get an extra chair."

Esme and Tanya got up to accommodate Charlie, and Edward noticed for the first time a look of acute discomfort on Tanya's face when she looked at Charlie. It became obvious that Tanya knew him and didn't really want to be around him. John brought in a new chair, setting it down between his chair and Sam's, and Edward pointed to everyone.

"Everybody, this is Charlie Swan. He's . . ." Edward paused, looking at Charlie.

"Chief of Police here in town. So I guess you could say I kinda run the place."

Esme and John kinda laughed, and Sam grinned. Edward nodded in acknowledgment. "He's the Chief of Police. Charlie, my sister Esme," he gestured. "Carlisle's cousin Tanya. John Weber. Carlisle and I work with him. And Sam Uley. He's a Medic at the hospital, but he also makes some mean four-alarm chili."

Charlie smiled at that little quirk, shaking Sam's hand and lingering there a minute before Esme spoke again.

"So, Charlie, how did you know Carlisle?"

He looked at Edward and Tanya, glancing at John and Sam. "Well, I knew him in high school. I don't want to freak everybody out, but, um, we dated for a while."

Esme kind of smiled. "Oh, Charlie, you have absolutely no idea. You're quite literally preaching to the choir here."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So what was Carlisle like as a teenager?" John asked.

"A lot more serious than he probably needed to be. But he was passionate and funny and really damn smart."

Tanya's phone rang before he could say anymore, and she smiled apologetically. "Excuse me," she said, rising slowly to leave.

Charlie watched her before looking at Edward. It was quiet for a minute before Esme spoke again.

"Well, I did actually make sandwiches for lunch," she said. "And I was going to barter with John to go to the fish market in town for dinner. You're welcome to stay," she said to Charlie.

He held up his hand to protest. "I don't want to be a bother," he said.

She waved her hand at him. "Nonsense. The more grown-ups we have in this house, the better. If you haven't noticed, we have enough kids here now for a football team."

Charlie laughed and bowed his head. "Well, then I guess I can't say no."

"Good," she nodded. "Ed, come help me with the plates."

He didn't hesitate, rising to help his sister and stepping into the kitchen only to see Tanya there with an even more annoyed expression on her face than before.

While Esme got the first two platters to take them outside, Edward stepped to Tanya's side.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

She scoffed. "Yeah. That was Rina," she replied, mentioning Irina for the first time since all this had started. "She said I was stupid for helping you and hoped I knew that she has disowned me for the rest of my life. And I told her to stick where the sun doesn't shine."

Edward smirked and scoffed himself. "And exactly why is she calling you?"

"She's in Chicago now. She flew in this morning to help Jasper, obviously. Carlisle might not know, but if he does, he needs to tell the District Attorney."

He stepped closer to her. "Do you think her being there will change anything?"

Tanya shook his head. "It might."

He glanced around and moved her out of the kitchen to the hallway between there and the dining room. "Then you — we need to tell him. Today."

Tanya and Kate's younger sister Irina was just as bad as Jasper when it came to Carlisle's choices in life, and when she was ten, Irina had sworn she would never understand or accept her cousin. Despite being a child, the promise had stuck all these years. She'd never even met Edward because of it.

He didn't care, but when any member of Carlisle's family acted so ignorantly, it affected him too. There was nothing wrong with Carlisle, and it made Edward more angry than anything else when they behaved like there was.

"All right," Tanya said. She glanced outside. "I'll call him."

She didn't give him a chance to argue, stepping away from him and taking out her phone. She walked upstairs, and Edward exhaled softly, hearing Esme come back inside and moving back to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," he said gathering up another plate. Then he looked around. "Where's the food for the kids?"

She smiled. "They've already eaten, honey. We were wanting to wait on you to wake up, and now that you have, they'll probably all go down to the beach. Come on. Let's eat before something else happens."

Edward followed her with the platter of food in his hands, wondering silently exactly what else could happen before Carlisle got away from Chicago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know if this will be the last chapter posted here for good, but I do know it will be a little while before the next one is posted. I'm going through an extensive move from the house I'm in right now to another house, so I'm packing and reorganizing. Please bear with me while I'm moving, and we'll see where we are at the end of the month.<strong>_

_**Now, while I've got your attention down here, I've opened an account at TWCS to possibly move my Mature-rated stories to that site. Hopefully, all will go smoothly, and once I've got everything moved, I'll put links in my profile for you to follow. Don't forget though, I think you'll have to register, but again, come on, it's free!**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter and anything else that's on your mind.**_

_**Later!**_


	24. Ambush

_**Good morning! I know we're all anxious to see our boys together, and we get closer with each new chapter. Just a few more to go before that, and in the meantime, I have this little gem for you.  
><strong>_

_**Initially, this was going to be a little more intense, but I decided that Edward has been through enough, and the intensity needs a little shifting. So bear with me as we keep up with this up as best we can.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but when it comes to Whipped Cream, I'm all in. (You'll see what I mean!)  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone who's put this on your alerts and faves, and extra thanks to all my reviewers. You're all awesome.  
><strong>_

_**There's also a lot of adult language in this chapter, and a little bit of suggestiveness, so yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ambush<strong>_

Early morning light filtered into Edward's room as he laid awake in bed from the dream that had woke him. For some reason, he kept thinking about the first time he'd seen Carlisle in the hospital. Nothing had warned him that his life was about to change, but in less than a second, when he'd opened the door to the exam room and seen Carlisle standing there, nothing had been the same ever again. Edward kept thinking about what his life would be like if he'd never met Carlisle. What would he be doing right now? The bad things that had happened didn't matter because the good things outweighed them by a lot. And Edward wouldn't trade those for anything else.

Edward didn't know what his life would be like now, and he didn't want to think about it, reaching out for his phone and dialing the one person who would be able to remind him of everything he had in his life that was good.

"It's early," Carlisle said as soon as he answered. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just missed you. And my head hurts."

A soft sigh passed through the phone from Carlisle. "I wish I was there," he said gently. "I could take care of you myself."

"I wish you were here too. But you'll be here soon, right?"

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I will. Once the trial starts, there won't be anything stopping me. I'll be in my car and on the freeway before anyone can notice I'm gone."

Edward laughed, stretching and ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his neck. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wish you felt more comfortable telling me about when you were younger."

"I promise I'll tell you everything when I get to you," Carlisle said sincerely. "I just don't want to do it over the phone. And I'm sorry I kept it from you. I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me about what happened to you. What happened to you was horrible, and I'm grateful that you trusted me enough to tell me. And it isn't that I don't trust you. It's just not easy for me to tell anyone about what happened when I was in school."

"Tanya said she was there," Edward said as gently as he could. "I didn't know she visited you that often."

Carlisle exhaled heavily. "She and her sisters were visiting while their parents went to the Bahamas," he admitted. "Trust me when I say it could've gone much better than it did — especially for Tanya and Irina."

"She said it was hard on you — that you haven't been able to deal with it since it happened."

"She's right," Carlisle agreed. "I don't know how. I was responsible for it, and if I hadn't — If I'd just — "

"It's okay, Carlisle. I mean, I want you to feel okay telling me about it, but I can wait. The important thing is that we don't do it anymore."

"I won't," he promised. "As soon as we're together, I'll tell you everything. And tell Tanya that she doesn't have to keep it from you anymore. I shouldn't have made her do that when she was so young."

"Have you seen Irina since she got into town yesterday?"

Carlisle sighed again. "No, and I don't imagine I will. She latched onto Jasper easier than she did me, and she was always closer to him. Don't worry about her. It doesn't matter what she does. It won't change what he did, and it won't change when I leave."

"I miss you, Carlisle."

His husband was quiet a minute, speaking more softly than he ever had. "Edward, I miss you too. So much, baby. And I'm going to spend more time than it seems possible to make this up to you. I mean, we don't have to do anything over the phone but what we're doing. I like it, but we don't have to do it."

Edward laughed again, stretching again and allowing tingles to slide down his spine. "Oh, I like it too. But I think since I lost blood yesterday, we should wait a little while before the next time. John said I'd be good as new in another day."

"I like to hear that," Carlisle chuckled. "And the next time you see Charlie, make sure he knows who you belong to. We'll talk about him when I get there."

"Okay. Did I mention that I miss you?"

"You did. And I miss you too, baby. I'll call you later, okay? I promise."

"I love you, Carlisle."

"Edward, I love you."

Edward turned off his phone then, yawning and grimacing at the pain that radiated up his skull to the other side of his jaw. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Anything was better than not knowing what had happened at all.

A light knock came at the door, and after a second Tanya poked her head in. "Hey, you awake?"

"Never really went to sleep," he said, watching her as she moved closer and sat on the bed beside him.

"I thought you had medicine so you could sleep."

Edward shrugged. "I slept all morning. What was going on with you yesterday when Charlie was here?"

She didn't say anything at first, looking away and folding her arms over her chest as she sat there in her nightgown.

He sat up in front of her, reaching for her hand and holding it in his good one. "Carlisle said it was okay. He said he shouldn't have made you keep that secret. And it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I get it. I just want to know why you were so uncomfortable around him."

"I didn't like Charlie the first time I met him," she admitted. "He . . . had Carlisle so wound up, and he knew it. It was the first thing Carlisle and I ever fought over, and it wasn't until after what happened that I was able to say I was sorry for not understanding. I was twelve, and it didn't make sense to me. Of course, then I couldn't talk about it."

"Charlie makes it sound like they parted on good terms," Edward said. "Did they?"

Tanya shrugged. "You'd have to ask them. When I left, it was June. They broke up after Charlie's birthday in July."

Edward sighed heavily, still holding her hand and wishing he could do something with his left hand other than let it hang there useless. "I didn't handle breaking up with my first boyfriend either. But he wasn't like Carlisle, so it was easy to forget about him. And James. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't been so young when I met him. I wish I hadn't been so blind."

Tanya lifted her hand to his cheek, scooting closer to him and enfolding him in her arms. "I think we all had bad first experiences," she whispered. "Even if it didn't seem that way at the time. We were all naive and trusting. But that's life. We live and we learn and we move on." She leaned back a little, rubbing the back of Edward's neck. "I think Carlisle wants to move on from what happened; he just doesn't know how. With you, maybe he'll finally figure it out. And maybe if we believe that together, it'll happen like it should have a long time ago."

He laughed softly, and she lifted her lips to his forehead.

"How do you do that?" he asked, leaning back to look at her.

"What?"

Edward shrugged. "Always know what to say when someone needs to hear it. And it's not just this. You've always done it. How?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't know. I guess it has a lot to do with whom I'm talking to. And you can always talk to me, Edward. We're not just friends, okay? We're family. And family means we can talk about anything you need to talk about."

He took both her hands in his free one, bringing them to his lips. "I still think it's amazing that you don't have a boyfriend or a husband or something. You're so good at this."

She squeezed his hand gently. "I've had lots of practice, especially the last few years getting to know you. Carlisle loves you, Edward. I mean, he really loves you. I've never seen him love anyone as much as he loves you. And you don't have to do anything for him to keep loving you. Just be there for him and with him, and he'll be yours forever. I know it."

The tears welled in his eyes before he realized it, and he was wiping them away before they could fall. She kissed his forehead again and rubbed his cheek gently.

"You should get up and get in the shower," she said. "Bella will be up any minute, and you're going to be her number one concern this morning."

"Thanks for reminding me," he chuckled, still wiping his eyes.

She stood up from the bed slowly, moving away and then out of the room before Edward got up to do exactly as she suggested.

It was interesting that she'd said how Charlie had wound Carlisle up so much. But if it was true that they'd only dated a little while, maybe that meant it really hadn't been meant to last for the two of them.

After a shower where he still had to hold his left arm above his head to keep it dry, Edward felt immensely better. It was the first time in this whole mess that he really felt like everything was going to be okay. The trial was only four or five days away. He could handle that.

Alice and Bella were sitting in the kitchen with Michael in his basinet while Tanya cooked breakfast, and they all looked up when he stepped into the room wearing a tank and jogging pants. Alice's eyes bugged out, and Edward suddenly remembered that all his hair was gone.

"Hey, Smalls," he said, trying to smile as he leaned over Michael's basinet to look at him. Then he chuckled. "Everything okay?"

She exhaled and closed her mouth. She nodded without saying anything, and Tanya moved to his side with a cup of coffee.

"She just needs to adjust," Tanya assured him. "She's used to you being all mop-topped and otherwise normal looking."

Despite her tease, Edward smiled as he took a swig of his coffee. "Thanks, I guess," he said, still laughing.

She finished the food, and Edward helped her carry to pancakes and eggs to the table while she brought the bacon and hash browns. Bella wanted milk, and Alice demanded freshly squeezed orange juice that Mrs. Cope had made just a few days earlier. When Tanya checked the refrigerator, she made a noise that didn't sound very good.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Um, we're out of eggs now. And milk and bacon. I guess I'll have to call Mrs. Cope so she can get us some groceries."

"Why?"

She turned to him. "Well, that's what she's been doing since we got here. She said it was no trouble. I'll call her when we get finished eating."

"Don't call her just for that," he argued. "I'll go."

Tanya sat at the table, giving Alice's juice to her. "You don't have to go," she said. "You just got back from the hospital, and you still have stitches."

"I can drive a car, and I'll wear a hat. It's fine," he said. "I haven't done anything since we got here. Just take Alice and Bella to the beach, and when Esme gets here, she'll keep Michael. I'll go to the grocery store, okay?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay. Fine. I'll make a list," she agreed with a little smile.

"Uncle Eddie, can I come?" Bella asked over her food.

"Maybe next time, Baby Bell. When Uncle Carlie gets here, we'll go to the park, okay?"

Bella pouted a little but then nodded.

There was no food left over when they all finished eating, and while Tanya cleaned all the dishes, Edward went back up to his room to change. He figured he would just drive into town and get a few groceries so they wouldn't be completely dependent on Mrs. Cope. Just because Edward had a cast, it didn't make him useless. It probably wouldn't take him half an hour.

The front door opened and closed while he was changing into a t-shirt and jeans, and he grabbed his shoes before leaving to see who had arrived. He wasn't surprised to see John and Sam there with Angela and the boys. The kids still stared at him, while Sam and John wanted to look at his stitches.

"That still looks seriously messed up," Sam said, grinning and kind of laughing. "I thought we were done with the blood and hospitals."

Edward smiled with his mouth closed. "I feel great, thanks."

"You goin' somewhere?" John asked as he looked around for the front rooms as Angela, Josh and Caleb found Alice and Bella and made their way outside.

Tanya came into the front entryway with a list in her hands. She gave it to Edward without saying anything, and he took it before looking at John as she left to keep up with the girls.

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "We're out of some stuff, so I'm just going to hit the grocery store so we'll have stuff for breakfast."

Just as Tanya had, John immediately offered to do it instead, but Edward was adamant.

"I can handle going to the grocery store," he told the man who'd at one point in the last few weeks actually been a colleague, instead of a babysitter. "I'll wear a hat, and it'll take me half an hour at the most."

John looked at Sam, and the EMT shook his head with a curious grin on his face. "All right," John said to Edward. "You've got your phone, right?"

"I do," Edward assured him. "Help Tanya with Michael. I'll be back."

Neither John nor Sam argued with him as he moved to the door to retrieve said hat so he could grab the keys to Tanya's SUV. He gave them no time to stop him, leaving the house and sliding up into the car to perform the first task he'd been able to do on his own in the two weeks since the attack.

The drive was short and quiet. Edward didn't turn on the radio or plug in his phone to play music through the speakers. He rolled the windows down and let the breeze hit his face. It was a little cumbersome to drive with one hand, but he managed, taking a back road and then crossing a bridge into the main part of town. Nearly a year had passed since he'd been in this town, and he'd never really learned the area except to know where the steakhouse was. But he found the grocery store easily, since it was along the inlet next to two seafood stores.

He made sure he had the list, noticing that Tanya had put down a few more things than what she'd said. A quick check of his wallet and locking the doors had his preparations completed, and he pulled his cap down to hide his stitches just before entering the store. There were only a few patrons, but a girl behind the counter looked at him as soon as he stepped inside. He didn't say anything, trying to grin as he collected a cart and went about his shopping.

The last time Edward had actually been in a grocery store, he and Carlisle had been grabbing food to stock the cupboards for Alice and Bella staying with them while Rosalie and Emmett went on a business trip to Florida. It had lasted about a week, and Edward had volunteered to take off from work since the girls were being home-schooled.

"_You don't honestly think they're going to need all this food, do you?" Edward asked as he stared at the cart full of junk food._

"_I know my nieces," Carlisle swore. "Alice has a tragic affinity for tortilla chips and salsa, and Bella ate all the cookies we had the last time she came. I'm just making sure we have plenty of stuff for them."_

_They moved along the aisle with Carlisle randomly throwing things in, and Edward knew they were literally flying blind in the grocery store. Edward had already been home with the girls a day while Carlisle had gone to work, and right now, a neighbor was keeping an eye on the girls so their uncles could shop in peace._

"_Do you even know what you're getting?" Edward asked, glancing around and seeing a woman with her son down the aisle. He looked at Carlisle just as he picked up a can of whipped cream. "What is that for?" he whisper-hissed._

_Carlisle grinned at him. "It's for us."_

_Edward blushed deep red, hiding his face as the woman passed them without looking at them. Then he looked at Carlisle. "We are _not_ doing that with two little girls in the house," he still hissed. "Alice is already nine. She'll notice."_

_Carlisle moved to his side, making sure the aisle was empty before he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I can make sure she doesn't even hear us, and when I'm done, you'll be begging for more."_

"_Stop it," Edward pleaded, biting his lip and trying not to smile. "Not here, okay?"_

_His husband nudged his ear with his nose, extending his tongue to lick his ear lobe before he caught the bottom between his lips. "Why not here?" Carlisle groaned softly. "Haven't you ever wanted to do it in a public place?"_

_Edward tried to nudge him away. "In _this_ public place? No," he exhaled._

_Carlisle laughed softly, allowing Edward to scoot away with the cart. "Oh, you are mine when we get home," he warned, grinning the entire time. "I'll have Mrs. Simmons watch the girls, maybe even give them a snack."_

_Edward shook his head, moving along the aisle and still blushing deeper than he had in a while. No other time in his life would he have ever allowed anyone so much access to his life or his heart, let alone his body, but with Carlisle, it was completely different. They'd been together long enough that Edward knew when his husband was joking and when he wasn't. Right now, Edward knew Carlisle wasn't joking. But it didn't worry Edward the way it might have if anyone else had said something like that._

_They finished their shopping, basically buying nearly every brand of junk food Carlisle could fit in their cart and paying for it before getting back in Carlisle's car. As soon as they did, Carlisle leaned over the center console and reached for Edward's face to pull his closer._

"_Maybe Mrs. Simmons could watch the girls for the night, and then I can pick them up in the morning," he whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Edward's and extending his tongue to lick his lips._

_Edward laughed softly, leaning his head back before Carlisle could close the small distance between them. "Aren't you the least bit tired?" he asked softly. "You just worked nearly eighteen hours. I'd be tired."_

_The shake of Carlisle's head followed as he leaned in again, almost completely over the console. "Nuh-uh," he breathed, closing his lips around the tip of Edward's nose._

_Chills struck Edward's spine, and he shivered gently, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back to allow Carlisle's lips closer. It wasn't as strained a kiss as it should've been, and Carlisle took the invitation easily, wrapping his hand around the back of Edward's neck to keep them connected._

_Covertly, Carlisle reached over the console for Edward's crotch, rubbing and grasping as gently as he could. Edward groaned against Carlisle's mouth and ground his hips into the hand cupping his rapidly hardening cock. _

"_Don't do that unless you plan on following through," Edward exhaled, extending his own tongue to touch Carlisle's._

"_And what makes you think I don't plan on following through with this," Carlisle whispered, kissing and rubbing and grasping._

_A horn honking startled them both, and Edward broke away first, remembering where they were and lifting his hand to Carlisle's cheek. "You can do whatever you want to me," he promised. "But at the house. Not in a grocery store parking lot."_

_Carlisle inhaled deeply, pressing his forehead against Edward cheek and then gently releasing the throbbing organ inside Edward's jeans. Without much more, he sat back, caught his breath and turned the car on to leave the parking lot even as it set lit by early afternoon sunlight. It would be dark soon, as it was mid-January, and there was a chance of snow, but the important thing was getting home safe._

"Sir, can I help you?"

Her voice startled Edward out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the young girl from the front looking at him with a worried expression on her pinched face.

"I'm sorry?"

She didn't step closer, and he didn't move toward her. "Can I help you?"

He looked around, seeing a few of the items on his list in the cart, but also seeing an elderly couple further down the aisle looking at him suspiciously. Unaware there was a problem, Edward looked at the girl. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

He moved away from her, passing the couple and then finding the dairy case so he could get milk and eggs. After a minute, he glanced behind him, seeing the girl as she stepped out of the aisle he'd just come from with a taller, older man who looked like a manager. Edward tried not to draw attention to himself, finding a gallon of milk and then a carton of eggs.

"Sir, can we help you?"

It was the man this time.

Edward looked up to see him within arm's reach. He was the same height as Edward but with white blond shorn-off hair and pale blue eyes. It was also evident through his shirt that he was just as muscular as Edward, maybe more.

"I'm fine," Edward said again. "I'm just getting some groceries. Is there a problem?"

The man looked at the girl, and they exchanged uncertain looks before he spoke to Edward again. "You don't like you're from around here," he said. "Would you mind telling me when you got into town?"

Edward stood up straight and tipped his chin up. "Actually, I do. I wasn't bothering anybody. What difference does it make when I got into town? Is it against the law for a new person in town to get food from this store?"

"Calm down, son," he demanded. "I'm the manager here, and we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone for any reason. I asked you a simple question. When did you get into town?"

Annoyingly, Edward pursed his lips and clenched his right fist, doing everything in his power to stay calm. "A week and a half ago. Does that solve it for you, Sherlock? Is that fucking good enough for you?"

The man huffed. "Now, you watch your mouth, young man," he ordered. "I won't have anyone talking like that in my store."

Edward grabbed the cart and shoved it away, wadding up the list and pressing it into the man's chest. "Fine. Then I won't be buying anything in your store," he growled.

With that, he walked away, checking his wallet and then his phone as he made his way down the nearest aisle to leave the store. In the few minutes it took him to get to the front of the store, a blue and white cop car pulled into the lot, and a tall, dark-haired guy about Edward's age stepped inside wearing a dark blue uniform with his hands grasping his gun belt.

At the same time, the store's manager and the check-out girl appeared at the front of another aisle closer to the cop, and then he looked at Edward.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, blocking the path to the doors.

"Not anymore," Edward said a little too loudly. "I was just leaving."

"Where are you going so quick, pretty boy?" the cop asked, halting Edward when he tried to shift passed him. "Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

Edward huffed. "What's going on here is that I was just trying to buy some fucking groceries, and I'm not bothering anybody. I was minding my own business, and I'd like to leave now. So get out of my way."

The cop looked at the manager, but nothing was said. Then he looked at Edward. "Where are coming from, pretty boy?"

"Chicago, Tuck. I bet it's not often you get city folk down in these parts, huh? Now, let me leave."

Tuck grinned and then stepped forward grabbing Edward's arm. "All right, you're coming with me," he said, pulling Edward to the door.

"What?" Edward yelled. "Why?"

"It sounds like you need to do some cooling off, and you can do that just fine in a cell for the afternoon."

"You can't arrest me! I haven't done anything wrong."

Tuck smirked. "Well, out here in these parts, things run a little different than they do in the big city, pretty boy. Come on."

He barely gave Edward a chance to do anything but get pulled to the cop car in the parking lot. He never put Edward in cuffs but pushed him into the back of the car before sliding into the driver's seat to leave.

The drive was silent, and Edward cursed under his breath the whole way even if it was just a few minutes from the store to the police station. What the hell was wrong with these people? What happened to all that bullshit about little towns being quaint with nice people and friendly fucking neighbors?

This was such a heap of fucking crap.

Tuck pulled Edward out of the back seat as soon as he was parked, still not cuffing him and walking him inside as another cop left with an older man who looked twice as bad and drunk at that. They walked through the double doors into a holding area, and Tuck took Edward's phone and keys before tugging him through a corridor to the main office area of the station.

That was when Edward saw Charlie sitting there with a young girl sitting across a desk from him in a yellow tank top and blue shorts with pink canvas shoes. About half a minute later, Charlie looked up to see him and stood up from the girl immediately.

"Jimmy, what the hell is he doin' here?" he demanded.

"Rhonda called and said they had a suspicious man in their store. Daryl said he was assaulted, verbally and physically."

Edward scoffed. "That's bullshit!"

"Hey," Charlie yelled. Then he sighed and waved Tuck off. "Go take Mary's statement," he said of the young girl. "I'll handle this."

Tuck didn't hesitate, releasing Edward and moving through the desks to sit where Charlie had been.

Then Charlie looked at Edward. "What the hell, Edward? Didn't you just get back from the hospital yesterday?"

"That doesn't fucking mean I can't go to the damn grocery store when we run out of food," he argued, rubbing his arm and holding his cast up now that it had begun throbbing gently.

Charlie chuckled. "No, but with a mouth on you like that, it doesn't surprise me that you ruffled some feathers. What happened?"

Edward huffed, still cradling his arm, and Charlie gestured to a couple of chairs so they could sit down.

"I just wanted to help around the house," he admitted. "We were out of milk and eggs, and Tanya was going to call Mrs. Cope. I'm not a goddamn invalid, and I can drive a fucking car. I didn't talk to anybody, and I didn't bother anybody until that girl spotted me."

Charlie smirked and pursed his lips. "Well, it doesn't help that you look like a Freddy Krueger victim, and that hat ain't helpin' anything. People in this town aren't always peaches and cream nice, and when they see somebody they don't know, they tend to have a knee-jerk reaction. It's nothin' personal."

Edward removed the cap, and Charlie grimaced a little.

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely Freddy Krueger." Then he glanced at Tuck for a minute before lowering his voice. "You still got your list?"

Huffing, Edward shook his head. "No."

Charlie exhaled sharply, sitting up straight. "Listen, sit tight for a little while. I'll get this cleared up. And I'll get Marge to get over there and get your groceries for the girls, okay?"

Edward leaned back, confused. "You don't have to do that," he said, the same as he had with Tanya and John.

"Well, apparently, I do," Charlie chuckled. "Did Jimmy take you through the holding area?"

Edward nodded.

Nothing was said as Charlie stood up and left, returning with a mid-sized manila envelope which he deposited in Edward's lap.

"I'm gonna cut you some slack since you're new in town," he said in a not-so-condescending tone. Then he reached out and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "And I'll make sure Daryl knows it was just a misunderstanding. Just stay here. I'll be back."

He left without saying where he was going, but Edward guessed he was heading to the grocery store. The question Edward kept asking himself was why.

While he waited for Charlie to come back, Edward opened the envelope to take out his phone and his wallet, replacing them in his pockets and sitting back as Tuck continued talking to the girl, Mary. He didn't look in their direction, but he heard part of their conversation when it got a little too loud to ignore. Apparently, she was fed up with her mother still grieving over her step-father, who'd recently passed away. Mary never liked him, and she was tired of being ignored.

Edward's phone rang as he sat there waiting, and he answered it while glancing in Tuck's direction.

"Yeah," he answered, knowing it would be Tanya.

"Where are you?" she asked.

He glanced around, trying to think up a better answer than the truth and failing . "The police station," he conceded.

"And is that why a woman who says Charlie sent her to the store for our groceries is currently stocking our cupboards with everything that was on my list?"

Edward sighed. "Yes," he said sheepishly.

"What happened?" she demanded softly.

He scoffed. "Ask the asshole at the grocery store."

"I'm asking you," she countered.

"Listen, I was just minding my own business, and they ganged up on me. I got pissed off, and when I tried to leave, they called the police. This was not my fault," he growled.

For a second, it sounded like she retreated a little. "I didn't say it was," she replied, obviously defensive. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And I wish everyone would quit asking me that. Of course, I'm fucking fine."

"Hey," she admonished, much like Charlie had. "I just want to make sure you're okay. There's no need to talk like that if it wasn't your fault."

Edward sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just so over people checking me to make sure I'm okay. I know I seem to have a knack for putting myself in situations where this shit keeps happening, but I just — I'm fine," he said again.

"Okay," she said. "It's okay. When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know," he grumbled. "The jerk at the grocery store said I assaulted him. Charlie said he was gonna clear it up, but I don't know how long that's going to take. I'll call you if it's gonna be late, all right?"

"All right. Be good."

He didn't reply to that, ending the phone call and laying his head back as he slouched in the uncomfortable metal chair.

The clock on the wall ticked like it was going backward, and even though he wasn't actually cuffed or even being watched, Edward had no way to get to the house. He still had his cast and his stitches, and the house was on the other side of town. Absently, he wondered what would happen to Tanya's SUV, but he guessed Charlie had found a way to get it back to the house since Tanya said a secretary from the police station had brought the groceries home.

Finally at nearly two in the afternoon, after Edward had been sitting there for nearly two hours and aimlessly playing Solitaire on his phone, Charlie came back into the main area of the station. He didn't look irritated, but the look on his face definitely made him look . . . perturbed.

"Alright," he said, moving to Edward's side. "I talked to Daryl. He said you weren't bothering anybody, and you didn't do any of the stuff he said until you were provoked. So no charges, especially since I honestly don't think you actually did anything but what he asked. Now I got some other questions for you," he announced, sitting in front of Edward with a heavy breath.

Edward sat up and then folded his arms to the best of his ability. "Like what?" he asked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

At first, Edward reared back, confused. "Happened? You mean, other than that jerk asking me questions that weren't his fucking business?"

Charlie started to nod, but stopped midway. "Well, yeah. But not just that."

"Then what?"

"This," he said pointing to Edward's cast. Then he pointed to the healing cut above his eyebrow. "And that. What happened?"

For a second, Edward was angry, and he lashed out accordingly. "That's none of your goddamn business. It has nothing to do with what happened today, and I don't know you well enough to clue you in to something you have no business knowing." He huffed and started to get up. "Listen, can I go now? Or are you going to start interrogating me?"

"Wait a damn minute," Charlie ordered, and Edward stopped. "Sit down. And listen to me, because I think it does have something to do with whatever happened to you. Or else, I don't think you would look like this. I ain't the firing squad come to execute you at dawn, so you can quit actin' like I'm accusing you of some outrageous offence from which there's no forgiveness. Something obviously happened to make you so edgy, and you just went off on a grocery store manager and a check-out girl. I think you need to get it off your chest before you have it out with the mail man when he comes on Monday."

For some reason, Edward laughed, bowing his head and still cradling his arm.

"I know what you need," Charlie said.

Edward reared back again. "Like what?" he asked uncertainly.

Charlie leaned in closer, his face completely serious. "Do you like to play pool?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And yes, I was totally doing the cock-blocking while they were on the phone, and the flashback might make a good outtake. We'll see.<strong>_

_**This chapter is kind of part one of the next chapter, and we'll see about getting the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
><strong>_

_**We've got one or two major things to happen before the good stuff, so again, bear with me, and we'll get through this.  
><strong>_

_**I love you guys, and have a great day!  
><strong>_

_**See ya later!  
><strong>_


	25. If I should fall from Grace

_**Okay, so it's been a little while, but I promise I've been working on this. Unlike my other stories unfortunately, this one has a lot to do with a complex storyline that I have to change and meld in every chapter, but not because I don't have it mapped out. I do, but with each word composed, my feelings for these characters change and meld along with the story.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, no more excuses! Here we are with the new chapter! Just a few more to go before our boys are back together. Maybe five or six. I know that's a lot, but I promise to make it worth your while.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and thanks to all those putting this on your alerts and favorites. You guys are awesome!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to my pre-reader. She's amazing.  
><strong>_

_**And please, don't kill me when you get to the end of this chapter.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. I'm just messing around on her playground.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I should fall from Grace<strong>_

There was only one bar in town, and it was on the other side of town from the police station. Charlie clocked out for the afternoon and changed while Edward called Tanya to let her know that everything was okay.

"You're not going to be late, are you?" she asked him.

Edward sighed as he waited next to Charlie's cruiser. "I don't know. But I'm okay, and just keep the girls from burning the place down until the morning. I have my key, so lock the door when you turn in."

Her silence was nearly deafening, and for a minute, Edward thought she would continue protesting. And then she spoke.

"Well, be careful," she said. "Especially around Charlie."

"I'll be fine," he assured her, glancing back to see Charlie come out of the station in jeans and a t-shirt. "Make sure Bella sleeps in her own bed tonight, okay?"

"I will," Tanya said with a sigh. "Bye."

"Bye," he replied, hanging up with a sigh of his own.

"Everything squared away with the wife and kids?" Charlie joked with a modest chuckle.

Edward grinned. "As far as can be expected."

Charlie nodded. "Good. Then let's get. Hop in."

Inside Charlie's police cruiser, it didn't smell anything like what Edward expected. There had probably been all kinds of people in the back seat, but more than anything, it smelled like peppermint and old leather. It made Edward think of the first time he rode from the hospital in Carlisle's old BMW just before he traded it in for his Mercedes. The new car smell had been so foreign, but it hadn't taken them long to remedy that.

"So you ever played pool?" Charlie asked as he drove.

Edward laughed and nodded. "Of course. I mean, it's been a while, but I think I can manage."

"Well, I'm buying," Charlie declared. "So just hang onto your money."

Usually, Edward was adamant about keeping everything separate — especially when it came to money. He and Carlisle didn't even have a joint account at the bank, but it wasn't because of trust or even social standards. Keeping money in two different places just made more sense in case something happened — something like this.

Edward suddenly thought of Carlisle, and he pulled out his phone without saying anything to Charlie. He wondered what Carlisle was doing. His husband was probably at work — probably helping someone who really needed him. Edward didn't want to call him if he was busy.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked from the other side of the car.

Edward sighed and put his phone away. "Yeah," he said softly.

Charlie didn't ask again.

The front of the bar didn't look like any bar Edward had ever been to, but when Charlie parked off to the side and started to get out, Edward automatically followed him. There were five or six cars in front, and it was peculiar to Edward as it was only the middle of the afternoon.

Inside the bar, it was dark, smoky and loud. Charlie immediately walked up to the front and sat on a stool, and Edward did too, looking around as the bar tender came over. She was a little taller than Tanya with brown hair cropped short, gold-green eyes and a Celtic cross tattooed over the left side of her neck.

"What'll it be, Charlie?" she asked in a happy, upbeat voice.

"Jen, I'll have a bottle of Budweiser and whatever he wants," he said pointing to Edward.

She looked at Edward, and he shrugged.

"Budweiser's fine," he agreed.

Then she smiled. "Comin' right up."

As soon as their drinks were in front of them, Jen disappeared to help a few other customers, and Charlie picked up a take-out menu within arm's reach.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Sure."

They ordered steaks, and Edward finished his first bottle of beer before Jen quietly replaced it.

"Shit," Charlie said. "What's with that?"

Edward huffed softly. "I'm old enough to drink, right?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, you are. But emptyin' a beer before the food gets here is kinda serious. And I think we need to talk about it. What happened at the grocery store?"

"I was minding my own business," Edward replied. "Is it my fault they thought I was there to do God knows what?"

"No. But you sorta lost it. Listen, I'm not gonna judge you or anything. I just wanna help. I swear. What happened to you?"

So far, Edward hadn't really had to tell anyone, especially since most of the people he'd been around had seen him in the hospital right after it happened. How was he supposed to explain this?

"You want the truth?" he asked Charlie.

The cop laughed softly, but the tone with which he spoke was anything but playful and happy. "Well, hell, of course I do."

Finding the words, Edward did just that. "Jasper attacked me," he said simply.

Charlie's reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting even though there was no shouting or profanity. "For what?"

"I don't know," Edward replied honestly. "He's never liked me. Carlisle said he wasn't as bad as a kid, but he guessed being around his friends sort of made it worse. And then after he left me on the floor, he took Bella from our house."

This time, Charlie shouted. "And I hope someone belted him from here to Japan! And the next time I see him, I'll have to remind him exactly who he's dealing with."

Edward turned his eyes to the man beside him. "Who? You?"

"Well, no. Carlisle. No way would he let something like that happen if he coulda prevented it. Where the hell was he anyway?"

"The hospital. In surgery. He didn't know I was there until after I'd been roomed. He was — He was pissed — wanted to confront Jasper before he found Bella. I didn't want him to, but — "

"Why the hell not?" Charlie demanded.

Edward shook his head. "It wouldn't have helped. I didn't want him angry when he found Bella. And she was so scared. I wish that had never happened to her."

Charlie's hand on his shoulder surprised Edward, and he turned his eyes toward him. "This shouldn't've happened to _you_," he pressed. "There's nothing wrong with you. I see you with those girls, and you're a great guy. And you obviously did something I didn't with Carlisle. Jasper was a snot-nosed alpha twirp even when he was twelve, but Carlisle never took any of his shit. No matter what Jasper said or did, he's half the man you are. Don't let anybody tell you any different. You got me?"

Somehow, his words sunk in easier than anyone else's ever had, and Edward smiled slightly. "I got you," he said with a laugh.

Their food came, and Charlie got them another round of drinks before continuing to ask his probing questions.

He wanted to know about what Edward did and how much he liked working at the hospital with his husband. Those were much easier to answer than any of the inquiries about Edward's time in college and then nursing school. Edward didn't really like talking about James, especially now that he knew Jasper had gone through the psycho-bastard to try and stop the girls' adoption. Charlie seemed to realize this only two or three questions into his talking round.

"I didn't realize it until now," he said to Edward apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head again. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

"Uh, no, I don't think you are, but that's for you to work through." He paused and changed directions. "So ask me anything you want. Surely, you must wanna know more about Carlisle when he was a teenager."

At present, Edward could think of a million different things about Carlisle for Charlie to talk about, but instead, he wanted to know something else.

"I actually do have a question," he said. "How did you become police chief around here?"

Charlie's eyebrows knitted together, and his smile fell.

Edward spoke quickly. "Not because of that," he amended. "It's just, I know Carlisle didn't like growing up here. He said he got out as soon as he could. What about you?"

The older man was quiet for probably half a minute before he spoke quietly. "Well, I was supposed to go to college. There was a whole world out there I wanted to see, and I thought it was my right as a red-blooded American man to see it all before I hit twenty-five."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

Charlie shrugged. "My, uh, my mom and dad got sick one right after the other, and things changed. They needed me here, and my responsibilities changed. Suddenly, it wasn't about me anymore. It was about them. So instead of leaving the fall after I graduated, I joined the police force here. It was one of the few things I could do right out of high school that didn't require too much training that wouldn't take me too far away. By the time my father passed away about a year after my mother, I was almost twenty-nine, and I didn't know anything else." The look in his eyes changed from passive to indignant, and it surprised Edward a little too much. After his pause, Charlie looked up at Edward. "About a year later, I was promoted, and I haven't looked back since."

"So, do you have anybody else? Someone you can be yourself with?" Edward paused again, biting his tongue. "I mean, not a boyfriend or anything, but — "

"The last real relationship I had was when I was a senior in high school," Charlie informed him, hinting but not coming right out and saying it. "And if I'm bein' honest, it didn't last for a lot of stupid reasons that I'll never be able to take back. It's the one thing in my life that I actually regret." He stopped and 'hmm'd' softly before taking a drink of his beer and then speaking again. "Well, that and Jane."

Edward scooted back a little. "Who's Jane?"

The confused look on Charlie's face was impossible to miss, and he motioned for another round before again looking at Edward. "How do you not know who Jane is?" he asked.

"I didn't know you," Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, explain that to me, would you? I mean, I get that Carlisle disappeared off the face of the earth for nearly eight years, but how is it that he never told you about me? Or Jane. I'd like to know."

Blood rushed to Edward's face instantly, and he sat up straight just as their fourth round arrived, and he took a heavy swig of the bitter liquid before looking at Charlie to see the question still hanging out there.

"Carlisle doesn't talk about his past a lot," Edward said softly. "And I don't ask."

"Well, you're married to the son of a bitch, aren't you?" Charlie demanded, obviously upset about whoever this Jane was and the fact that Carlisle never talked about her. "Does he know what happened to you?"

"Of course, he does," Edward replied defensively.

"Then why did he never tell you about what happened to him?"

The way Charlie said it and the anger in his voice sent a cold shiver through Edward's whole body, settling into his stomach and threatening to send his food back up.

Of course something had happened to Carlisle.

And of course Charlie had been involved, along with this Jane.

But who was she?

"I'm sure it wasn't like that," Edward said with more remorse in his voice than he intended. "I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

Charlie scoffed and took a long swallow from his bottle. "Yeah. I'm sure there's a great reason for acting like a friend as important as that isn't good enough to tell your husband."

Confused, Edward tried to change tactics, lowering his voice a little. "Then you should tell me," he said. "If she was that important to him, then I should know."

A hint of hesitation flickered in Charlie's brown eyes, and for a minute, it looked like he was going to clam up.

"He really didn't tell you anything about her, did he?" Charlie asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. Never. Who was she? How did he know her?"

"Well, I guess you could say it was really my fault — and Rose's."

When Edward didn't interrupt, Charlie continued. "When we started seeing each other, Rose was the first one to notice a difference in Carlisle. She was a cool kid and protective as hell of her big brother. She was not that fond of me until I made my intentions clear. But, um, after a few weeks, Carlisle said she was noticin' a lot more, and she suggested he needed a girlfriend."

There was no stopping the surprised look on Edward's face, and Charlie chuckled as soon as it appeared.

"I know. It didn't make sense to me either. Not then. Not at first. But Rose was right. And that's how he met Jane. She was just supposed to be a friend who he could talk to and hang out with in the beginning. But after a while, it changed."

"How?" Edward asked even though he was getting a feeling from all of this that he didn't really want to know. If Carlisle hadn't told him, there had to be a good reason for it. Maybe it had just been too painful.

"After a while," Charlie went on, "it was like she really was his girlfriend. He was confused and still trying to figure himself out. He was different with her than he was with me. And I was jealous. I told him that eventually, but at the time, I was just as much a teenager as he was, and I didn't think I needed to change for him. But I was wrong."

"Wait," Edward said. "He was with both of you. At the same time?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess, technically. It was complicated. Especially after they started having sex."

Edward choked on the liquid he'd begun to drink. That, he hadn't expected. He knew it wasn't unheard of, especially with Sam and a few others he knew. It had happened to him a few times, but he'd been very drunk and ended up feeling very stupid the morning after. The only thing in his life that had ever felt right was Carlisle.

"You know what?" Charlie said putting down his beer. "We have a few games of pool to catch up with. First game's on me, and I will completely own your ass with that Eight ball."

He didn't give Edward enough time to ponder anything else, rising from the stool and leading the way to where a few pool tables were stationed at the back of the bar. For good measure, Edward grabbed their drinks.

No one was using the pool tables, and even though Edward had his cast and tried to use his cue stick backward, Charlie still put his quarters into the table to release the balls and set them on the table. Edward grabbed an extra stick and waited while Charlie worked.

"Do you do this a lot?" Edward asked absently.

Charlie glanced at him. "This?"

"Yeah. Come to a bar and drink beer and play pool."

"Why?"

Edward grinned a little. "Because you seem a little practiced in it."

The balls were racked up a second later, and Charlie took his stick. "There's nothing else to do in this town, if you haven't noticed," he informed Edward. "And Charleston is an hour away. I'm always on call, and that don't usually feed a social life. So yeah, I do this a lot."

He set the cue ball on the table at the opposite end of the others, set up his shot and hit the cue ball, breaking the set apart with adept efficiency. He even put three balls in their pockets.

"Carlisle and I did this on our second date," Edward said as Charlie moved around to set up another shot.

"Second date? What happened on the first date?"

Charlie aimed for the ball but missed, and Edward moved around to do his best at shooting pool with a cast.

"I was in the hospital," he said simply.

Okay, backward was uncomfortable, sloppy and ridiculous. Edward tried to aim for a stripe close to one of the other pockets and missed by a lot. He laughed at his lack of coordination but moved out of the way so Charlie could set up his next shot.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Charlie asked.

"I had to get my appendix out. We were supposed to go to Navy Pier, but I was in the OR. So after his shift, Carlisle brought up food from the diner across the street, and we watched a made-for-tv movie on the television in my hospital room. I felt bad for ruining it, but it turned out to be the best date I'd ever been on."

Charlie aimed again and hit his mark this time, moving around to find another. "Sounds romantic."

Edward laughed. "It wasn't at all, but I just wanted to be with him. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that."

"Did you eventually get to Navy Pier?"

"About a month later," Edward confirmed as Charlie missed his shot. "And even that was a disaster." He got up to set up his own shot on the table.

"A disaster? Why?"

In the back of his mind, Edward knew exactly why, since he'd chosen that night to tell Carlisle about what James had done to him. It hadn't been an easy subject to broach, and for the first time in a month, Edward had felt like he'd made a mistake being with Carlisle. And after he'd stormed out from a very infuriated Carlisle and several people staring at them, Edward had just wanted to forget the whole thing when he'd been the one to initiate it. But Carlisle had come after him. He'd apologized for getting angry, and he'd sworn that nothing like that would ever happen to Edward again.

"We were still kind of figuring everything out, and I told him what had happened to me. It . . . made him mad, and I freaked out. I left the restaurant, but he came after me. He said it made him mad that anyone would do that to me."

"Damn straight," Charlie huffed.

Edward lined up his shot and surprisingly made it without much effort despite the discomfort in his arm. The muscles and bone ached a little, but he figured he just needed more beer. So after he set another shot and missed it, Edward discreetly paid for another round of drinks.

It had been a while since he'd drunk this much. He and Carlisle sometimes had a beer with dinner, but most of the time, it was just one and then he was done for. So far, Edward counted five, and now he was starting his sixth. But he didn't stop. The beer made it easier to talk, and more than anything else, Edward wanted to talk. He wanted to get all of this off his chest before he saw Carlisle again.

Whether it was a good thing or not, the beer made the time go by faster, and as more people filtered into the bar, it got louder and easier to forget about everything. It didn't matter if he won a round of pool or not.

"You look like you've had enough."

Charlie sidled up next to him, smiling and nudging his shoulder.

Edward was so dizzy. He leaned against the pool table, wondering where the time had gone. Looking at Charlie, Edward realized there were already four of him standing there. He grinned himself and nudged his shoulder into Charlie's.

"Maybe you have too."

Charlie glanced around — all four of him — and something about the bar around them seemed to make him agree to Edward's sentiment. Then finally, Charlie looked at his watch.

"Shit," he exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was after midnight?"

Edward laughed a little louder. "I don't have a watch!"

"Well," Charlie said. "Then let's get you home. I've probably kept you out long enough, young man."

Of course, Edward didn't argue, allowing Charlie to guide him to the front to pay their bill and then leave.

"See ya later, Jen," Charlie yelled over the crowd still inside the bar.

She smiled in the midst of putting out several bottles of beer for her remaining patrons.

The night air was cool but humid as Edward stepped out with Charlie beside him. It wasn't easy to get to the police cruiser now that the ground was no longer stable. Stumbling into the passenger door with a little help from his driver, Edward found his phone and unlocked it, noticing first that the screen was too bright and then that he had three messages waiting for him. There was no way his eyes could focus on any of the letters, but it looked like one of them was from Esme — maybe. A second message appeared to be from Tanya, but the phone shook every time he brought it close enough to read the words. The last one might have been from Carlisle, but before Edward could read it, Charlie opened the door and helped him inside the car.

Once inside, Edward lay his head back against the head rest. The car spun on its axis, and when Charlie opened the driver side door, the whole world shook from one end to the other.

"All right," Charlie drawled softly. "Let's get you back to the house."

Edward closed his eyes, wishing for the dizziness to stop before he made it back to the house.

The drive — or whatever it was — ended up being much shorter than Edward anticipated, and before he realized it, Charlie was parked in front of the house and getting out to help him inside. Edward's whole body felt like a tuning fork. Every time he moved his head or tried to stand still, it was hopeless.

"I take it you don't drink much," Charlie said as they stumbled up the steps to the porch.

Edward chuckled. "Your words. I'm pleading the fifth."

Charlie didn't reply, hefting Edward a little tighter and leaning him against the wall by the door. "Whatever you say, Chief," he huffed. "You got your keys?"

"Somewhere," Edward confirmed.

He began searching the pockets in his jeans, finding his phone and then his wallet. He remembered putting his keys in his pocket, but right now, he was so dizzy, and it was so dark. Where had he put them?

Charlie laughed as it took Edward a little longer than expected to find what he was looking for, nudging his hands out of the way. "You are so completely smashed," Charlie whispered.

Edward felt his legs begin to give beneath his weight, and then he felt Charlie's hands on his hips. A few seconds passed, and Edward lifted his head a little as the world continued to spin uncontrollably. Instantly, Charlie's face was so close to his that he could feel his warm breath all over his face and then his neck. And only a split second disappeared before Charlie kissed him gently.

Slowly, maybe a little too slowly, Edward lifted his arm to Charlie's chest, pushing him back. "You're wasted, Charlie," he said quietly, only to have the older man kiss him again.

He felt Charlie's tongue touch his lip, and even though it felt good, Edward knew it was the beer. He remembered still what Carlisle had said to him, and this had gone too far. Pressing his arm to Charlie's chest harder, Edward stepped back.

"Charlie, I'm married."

No response came as Charlie moved his hands around to Edward's ass, and for a few intoxicating seconds, their bodies nudged closer than Edward had been to anyone in over a week. Charlie's tongue was so warm, and every time it touched Edward's, a strong pulse of electricity thrilled through his body. Without really knowing what he was doing, Edward grasped onto Charlie's shirt and tugged him closer.

If he had not felt his keys in his front pocket, along with his hardening cock, Edward probably would've dragged Charlie inside. The beer was clouding his judgement and making it impossible to think straight.

"Charlie," he whispered, pleading. "I can't."

Somehow, this brought Charlie to his senses, and he released Edward reluctantly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to — "

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his head and failing. "It's okay."

Charlie shook his head. "No, it's not."

The silence between them filled the air slowly, and Edward fished his keys from his body, standing up as best as he could and turning to the door to unlock it. Once that was done, he turned back to Charlie.

"Can you get home okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I don't live that far away. Are you gonna be okay?"

It was a loaded question. Edward was standing there after spending a day at the police station and then getting drunk in a bar with his husband's ex-boyfriend. His head was all banged up to hell, and the cast around his left hand felt like it weighed a ton. There seemed to be no end in sight for how his problems just kept stacking up, and on top of all that, he missed Carlisle so much that it hurt every time he opened his eyes to see that he was still alone, still taking care of the girls and Michael without Carlisle, and still feeling like no one was ever going to quit asking him if he was okay.

And now Charlie was asking him.

Edward was sick of being asked if he was okay. In his drunken haze, it still managed to make him mad.

"I'll be fine," he assured Charlie, nudging him further away.

Charlie hesitated for probably half a minute before he backed off the porch and down the steps slowly. He kept glancing back at Edward as he walked to his cruiser, waving as he got in and then left slowly.

For a while after he was gone, Edward didn't move from the door frame. But then he had to go inside, remembering to lock the front door back and then slowly easing up the stairs one step at a time so he wouldn't trip and fall.

The house was, of course, nearly as dark as it had been outside, and Edward braced himself against the wall to his room. Everything was so blurry, and there were doors everywhere. He stepped into a room he thought was his, but when he leaned over the crawl into bed, he saw someone else there. It looked like Bella.

Edward didn't see Alice's bed anywhere, but it was so dark. He must have stumbled into their room by mistake, so he turned and stepped across the hall since their room was just a few paces from his. Everything in this room was all turned around, but he decided he was so drunk that he just needed a good night's sleep. He tugged off his shoes and then his jeans and his shirt before he slid down in the bed under the blankets.

He had the weirdest dream. It was like he'd reverted back to being a teenager and somehow found his way into bed with a girl he went to high school with. She'd known his first boyfriend Riley, and even though he hadn't really liked her that way, they'd found themselves in some odd situations, including drunk and naked. Bree had usually been willing to do just about anything, and that usually led to way too much vodka and a round of Twister. But in Edward's dream, she pushed him away and told him he was too drunk to do anything. After a little too much jostling, Edward felt sick, and she left him in the bed alone.

It wasn't the worst dream he'd ever had, but it was still weird.

After the dream, it got hot, and his head started pounding. It had nothing to do with his stitches or the fact that every time he moved, a new jolt of pain shot up his neck. His mouth was drier than the fucking Sahara, and he had to piss more than ever before in his life.

That was when he opened his eyes — and discovered himself to be inside a room that wasn't his.

He sat up, feeling the sheets rub against his bare ass, and in his blurry vision, he could barely make out the room's contents. Clothes that clearly belonged to him were piled in the floor, and he pulled them on before rising slowly to leave. As soon as he was in the hallway, he recognized the pictures on the walls. He was definitely in the right house.

The bathroom was empty, so he used the toilet and then washed his useful hand before gulping down three cupfuls of water. It did nothing to deter his dry mouth, and the lights in the bathroom were too bright for him to see anything except the bottle of pain killers for his other injuries. Instead of taking those, he slowly eased out of the bathroom to make it downstairs. It was clearly morning since sunlight was already streaming through the windows, but he had no idea what time it was.

The house was quiet, thank God, and Edward wandered through the living room before beginning to look for the girls. They were nowhere in sight. A loud clank erupted from the kitchen, sending another jolt of pain through his head, and he followed it with caution. The less he exposed himself to loud noises, the better.

He discovered Tanya knelt in the floor, picking up a metal spatula. She was still dressed in her night gown and robe, and when he cleared his throat, she looked at him.

"Morning."

Her gaze pierced his skin easily. "Hey."

"Where are the girls?" he asked softly.

At first, she didn't answer him, moving to the sink and turning the water on. Then she mumbled. "I sent them to Leah and Seth's."

"Why? What about breakfast?"

"They wanted to wait for you, so I sent them down the beach until you woke."

Edward noticed instantly that she wasn't looking at him, and it worried him. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping a little closer, only to watch her move the same increment away.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

Realization settled into his gut, and Edward stood up straight as he stood next to her. "Did something happen last night before I got home?"

She scoffed but didn't reply, and Edward exhaled sharply.

His head was still pounding, and he grasped onto the counter top to get a handle on the world as it still spun slightly. "God, I _should not_ have drunk all that beer," he whispered, holding onto his head.

"How much did you drink?" she asked, but her voice sounded strange — like she was coddling him.

"I don't know," Edward replied honestly. "But Charlie drove me back. It was after midnight when we got here. Listen, are you sure nothing happened before I got home? You don't sound okay."

Finally, she turned to him. "I'm fine," she said abrasively, like she was shooting venom at him.

Then the left side of her neck came into his view, and Edward felt his blood run cold. No way in hell had that bruise been there the day before, and it was already a mixture of blood red and distinctly angry purple. It was wide — about the width of his cast, and when Tanya didn't cover it up immediately, Edward grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled. "What happened? Did you fall? Why didn't you call me?"

She jerked out of his hands as his last question came out, backing away and glaring at him. "I didn't fall down," she shouted, covering her mouth like she was going to cry and then running out of the kitchen.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Edward stood there for a minute, wracking his brain for answers — and it made his head hurt even more. Something about the size of her bruise caused a hazy image to flash through his mind, and the way she wouldn't look at him made the night before come crashing back. He'd thought for sure he crawled into his own bed last night, but he'd been so out of it, now he wasn't so certain.

Then he remembered his dream, and the contents of his stomach came up so fast that he barely had time to face the sink before every last ounce of liquid still in his body found its way to the porcelain spread out before him.

_Oh, fuck, no._

He barely made it out of the kitchen, retracing his footsteps up the stairs to the second floor and realizing almost immediately in his now astonishingly clear vision that it hadn't been his room he'd stumbled into the previous night.

It had been Tanya's.

But what had he done?

Tanya was sitting on the bed in front of Michael's crib when Edward stepped into the room, and the first thing he noticed was that she really was crying.

"Shit," he whispered.

She looked up to see him there instantly, pulling in a sharp breath as she wiped her cheeks.

Edward moved into the room slowly and sat down next to her. "Shit, what did I do? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, her voice quivering.

He turned her to face him. "No, you're not. Tanya, please. I was drunk. I was so fucking drunk, and if I did anything to you, I couldn't — "

"You didn't," she said.

Edward sat back, still holding her. "I didn't?"

Tanya shook her head. "No. But you climbed into bed naked, and you tried to smother me. We kind of collided, and I hit my shoulder on your cast. You scared me."

"But I didn't — "

She shook her head again. "No. I'm fine. It just freaked me out, and I slept on the couch."

A new set of tears slipped down her cheeks, and Edward reached out to wipe them away. "I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered. "I swear to God, I would never do anything to hurt you, or the girls and Michael. If I ever do, you have to swear that you'll beat the shit out of me so I don't ever do it again."

"I'm fine," she said again, kind of laughing. "And I would never do that. It wasn't your fault, Edward."

He exhaled, still feeling his head pounding and leaning over as he rubbed his face. "Shit, I'm so fucking stupid."

Tanya rubbed his shoulder and then his neck. "You probably just need to sleep it off," she said softly.

"It's not just that," he said, still rubbing his forehead. "When Charlie brought me back last night, he, uh — he kissed me."

Her hands stilled over his neck, and he glanced at her, seeing a distinctively pissed expression on her face. "He _came on_ to you?" she demanded, her mood abruptly changing directions.

"We were drunk," Edward insisted.

"Don't excuse anything he does," she shouted. "After everything that happened, he has a lot of goddamn nerve thinking he could do anything to you."

Edward rubbed his neck, staring at his cast and realizing it was already dirty and in need of being ripped off. "It's not just that," he said, admitting, "I think I might have kissed him back."

"You miss Carlisle," Tanya insisted. "I see it, and so does everyone else. And you love Carlisle. It doesn't matter what Charlie does. We know he won't change that."

"My head hurts so fucking bad," he groaned.

She stood up slowly, leaving for a minute and returning with a glass of water. "Here," she said, giving him the glass and then opening his other hand to lay two of his pain pills in his palm. "You need to rest, and I'll tell the girls not to bother you."

Reluctantly, Edward took the pills and guzzled down the water. His stomach grumbled a little, and Tanya lifted Michael from his crib gently.

"I'll see about getting you something to eat too," she said, sitting at Edward's side.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said. "I should've just come home, but I was so pissed about what happened at the grocery store, and I didn't want — "

"Stop," she ordered. "It's okay. You're okay. And I'm okay. And this little guy is a bit ripe. I better get him changed."

Edward caressed Michael's cheek, unable to believe for a minute that he could've done anything so reckless. He had people who were depending on him. It wasn't just about him anymore, and he couldn't let anyone make him think it was, especially Charlie. Whether he was the Chief of Police in town or not, he was single and didn't have any immediate family needing him to be an adult who didn't go out on random nights to get drunk in a bar. It didn't matter if Carlisle wasn't here. Edward had to act like he was.

Tanya stood up after a minute, laying Michael over the changing table and getting him a clean diaper before she made Edward lay down. "You rest," she insisted. "I'll come check on you after breakfast, and I'll even bring you something to eat."

It was a little easier to relax knowing that she was okay, that the girls and Michael were okay, and he hadn't done any permanent damage to everything they'd built over the last three years of knowing each other.

The last thing he felt was Tanya kissing his forehead, and then it was all white and warm like he hadn't even gone drinking the night before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, I'm going to beg you not to hold this against Charlie. People do stupid shit when they're drunk, and we're going to chalk this up to a lot of factors coming together at once that won't EVER happen again.<strong>_

_**Charlie will be very sorry for this.  
><strong>_

_**And the thing with Tanya was meant to be reminiscent of what happened when Edward was a teenager, but unlike then, this was a one-time thing.  
><strong>_

_**This is probably the last of the "bad" things happening, so are we looking forward to some happy times with our boys?  
><strong>_

_**Next chapter shouldn't be as long a wait.  
><strong>_

_**Later!  
><strong>_


	26. Sleepless in Chicago

_**Who wants a surprise? It won't be what you think, I swear. And since we're in Carlisle's perspective here, it might be even less expected. I won't give it away, but it will effect the rest of the story. So grab hold of your sanity, please.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone for all the favs, alerts and reviews. You guys rock!  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. I'm just parking in SM's space for a little while.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sleepless in Chicago<strong>_

Long before the alarm clock in his room went off, Carlisle was already awake, wandering through his kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand after coming in from an overnight shift at the hospital. He was still keyed up from the last hour of his shift, since he'd had to help one of the cardiologists with the reconstructive surgery of a patient who'd come into the ER from a pile-up on the Expressway.

It was almost eight, and he'd been home an hour. He knew he needed to get to bed, if nothing else to relax since he was going to be home all day, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Edward, and he wanted to call Marcus and tell him it was time for him to leave Chicago. It was time for him to go to South Carolina.

Ed Sr had been keeping Carlisle up to speed on how everything was going with the preparations for the trial. Proceedings were only four days away. Carlisle couldn't wait to get it over with.

The house was quiet — and empty except for him, Kate and Garrett — and in a little while, they'd be awake, ready for breakfast. Maybe he'd eat and then go to bed.

Carlisle's phone rang as he paced the kitchen in his thoughts, and when he pulled it out of his pocket, he saw Jasper's name flash across the screen. For an instant, Carlisle thought of just ignoring it, but his conscience told him to just answer the phone call and let Jasper say what he was going to say without making a big deal about it.

So he tapped the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

"I just need you to listen to me," Jasper pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I quit my job. I was stupid, okay? I called the District Attorney to set up a meeting. I need you to listen to me, and I want to make it official and everything. I screwed up, and I have to own up to it. I never meant to hurt Edward. I didn't go there meaning to hurt him, but I know I did. You have every right to be pissed at me. I deserve it. Just hear me out, okay?"

Carlisle shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "Jasper," he whispered. "I can't — "

"I fired Caius. I quit my job, Carlisle. I don't want to work there anymore if it means he gets to handle all of this without me. He never told me anything he was doing after the first meeting I had with him the day after what I did to Edward." Jasper paused and exhaled loudly over the phone. "After I attacked him. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen. Just come to the DA's office, and I'll explain everything to him. I'll take whatever punishment I get. Please. I'll do anything to make this right."

"Why should I believe you after what you did to Edward and Bella?"

"You shouldn't," Jasper agreed. "But I'm begging you. I know Rose never liked me, and I was a goddamn jerk to you. I don't have any excuses for my behavior. I just need you to listen to me."

There was no reason for Carlisle to agree to anything his brother wanted, but the little voice in his head told him all the signs had been there this whole time. When Jasper had come to the hospital the first time and then the house, the look on his face had told Carlisle something important, but he'd ignored it because he was too pissed off to really listen to what Jasper was saying. But now, he wasn't pissed anymore. He was tired and lonely, and he just wanted Edward back.

"Fine," he said to Jasper. "When?"

"Nine. He said he would call Edward's father and the lawyer who's helping you."

"What about you?"

Jasper sighed heavily. "I don't want anyone there for me. I deserve whatever happens."

Carlisle couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not once in his young life had Jasper ever taken responsibility for the grief he'd caused anyone — Carlisle especially.

"My God, you're serious," Carlisle said, somewhat in awe of his brother's behavior.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Whatever happens, I'll always be sorry for this. And for everything else. We could've been brothers, and now I'll never be able to fix this. I'm just really sorry."

With that, Jasper hung up, leaving Carlisle hanging onto the last shred of sanity he had left as he stood in the middle of his kitchen.

In an hour, many things happened, including Carlisle calling Ed Sr to make sure Jasper was telling the truth. The answer he got left him confused and astonished.

"I swear to God," Ed Sr said over the phone, "if that little bastard is trying to pull some stunt again, the amount of shit I will bring down upon him will smother him into the ground."

"So it's true," Carlisle said as he paced the kitchen. "Jasper called to District Attorney. And he fired his lawyer."

"The DA was just as shocked, but he agreed to a meeting. If you get there before I do, don't do anything stupid, Carlisle. That dick he calls his lawyer has been trying to motion us out of the courtroom from the very beginning."

Carlisle scoffed softly as he left the kitchen to get his keys. "I'll wait for you before I go in. I have to tell Kate and Garrett, but then I'll be on my way."

They ended their phone call then, and Carlisle headed upstairs to the second floor so he could tell his cousins what was going on.

Kate and Garrett were already awake but still in bed when Carlisle knocked on the door and then stepped into the guest room they resided inside.

"Guys, I've got to get to the DA's office," he said upon entering the room. "Jasper called the DA's office to set up a meeting, and Ed and I are headed over there now."

Kate scrambled out of bed to meet Carlisle at the door. "Jasper called the DA? Why?"

Carlisle sighed softly. "He said he wants to explain what happened."

"Well, you don't think he's doing it because he's sorry, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I really don't. But I have to hear what he has to say before I completely write him off. I have to be better than him."

Kate glanced at Garrett before she looked at Carlisle. "Well, be careful. And call us when you're on your way back."

"I'll try to remember," he said quietly, leaning forward and kissing her cheek before he turned to leave.

Traffic was still a little heavy, but he made it to Cook County Court House is less than fifteen minutes, before nine o'clock. Thankfully, Ed Sr and Max were already there waiting, and they all walked into the building together as others also flocked to the front door on their way to work.

"Do you know anything yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Ed Sr grumbled. "But what I said over the phone still stands. That little son of a bitch better not be trying to weasel his way out of this."

Carlisle didn't mean to scowl, and he spoke without thinking. "You know, that's _my_ mother too."

Ed glanced at him but didn't say anything.

The walk was a little too long, but Carlisle knew it was because he couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Was this all real? Did Jasper know that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change what he'd done?

The District Attorney's office was buzzing with activity, but the three men moved through the buzz with ease until they reached the private office of David McCrory, the District Attorney of Cook County.

Jasper was already in the office, alone and sitting with his arms folded over the table in front of the DA's desk. For the most part, he looked the same, but he was fidgeting and looked intensely nervous. His hair looked completely disheveled, and upon closer inspection, Jasper's eyes were also bloodshot. Carlisle couldn't read his brother's face, but his slouched posture was even more telling than any words he'd said so far. He sat across the table from Jasper, and Ed followed while Max remained standing.

"Good morning, gentlemen," McCrory said. "I'm sure we're all very interested to hear what Mr. Cullen has to say, so I'll wait until he finishes to speak with you."

With that, they all looked at Jasper.

"I don't have an excuse for what I did," he said, keeping his eyes downcast as he sat there in an expensive-looking dress shirt and blue-striped tie. "And I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough. But I never meant to attack Edward. I never wanted to scare Bella. I'd heard from my father that her and Alice's adoption was finished, and I swear I was just going to talk to Edward about their well-being."

Ed scoffed, and Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he went on.

"I don't remember what I was going to say anymore," he continued. "I know I haven't ever gotten to know Edward, and that's my fault. I wanted to make sure Alice and Bella would be okay, and I was going to leave town. I had an assignment that was supposed to start a few days later, and I guess I needed a clean break from Rose's funeral. But when he answered the door, he was holding Bella and her hair was wet, and I don't — I just went crazy." He paused, exhaling heavily. "And I snapped. He tried to protect her. He sent her upstairs. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just couldn't hear what he was saying. I barely remember hitting him anymore. But I know I did. And when I heard Bella scream, I had a knee-jerk reaction, and I took her."

Jasper inhaled deeply and lifted his eyes to Carlisle.

"I was never going to let James hurt her, or Edward. It was a stupid mistake to call him, and when it was too late for me to put the adoption on hold, I told him to leave. But he wouldn't. I don't know what he did to Edward, but I shouldn't have called him. That's why I took Bella to my hotel room. James didn't know I had it."

"And you left her there because why?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was going to do, but then my boss called me and told me I had to meet the group from New York and Paris. I didn't want to leave her alone. I tried to tell her I wasn't going to hurt her, but she was scared of me. I told the concierge that I had to leave, and I had them send a maid up to sit with her. But she must've had to leave before you got there. I swear I would never let anything happen to her."

Carlisle didn't want to believe anything coming out of Jasper's mouth. If he let himself believe what he was hearing, it would mean nothing that had happened would be worth the time Carlisle and Edward had just spent apart.

"Boy, you've got some kind of nerve," Ed said from Carlisle's side. "Trying to claim some kind of mental incapacity so you don't have to own up to shit you've caused."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not doing this so I don't have to take whatever punishment for what I did. I told Carlisle that I screwed up. And I know you won't believe me. But it's true. Carlisle, tell him. Please."

There was no reason for Carlisle to help his brother, but he continued to tell himself that he couldn't be angry anymore. He couldn't be angry when he saw Edward again. "He called me before I came. And even though I don't want to, I have to believe him."

Ed leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Are you out of your mind?" he demanded. "Remember what he did to my son and your niece. If we go to trial, he'll get a full sentence. Don't lose your nerve now, Carlisle."

"I understand that," Carlisle said, looking at Jasper and knowing what he had to do to make sure this never happened again. "And I haven't lost my nerve. If we go to trial, all it will accomplish is wasting a lot of people's time and money. I have to deal with this. He's my brother."

"Mr. Cullen," McCrory said, "don't make any decisions on the trial based on what you hear at this meeting. It's off the record, and the only thing that will do is make the process take much longer than the proceedings of the trial."

"I don't want a trial," Carlisle said certainly. Ed opened his mouth to argue, but Carlisle kept going. "I don't want someone else to decide how this gets handled. And I know what to do so this won't happen again. I want you to drop the charges against my brother," he told McCrory. "I don't want to charge him with anything that would result in him going to jail, because what I plan to do will cause him a lot more grief."

"And exactly what the hell is that?" Ed growled as he sat there glaring at Carlisle.

But he didn't answer his father-in-law. He looked at the DA. "Will you drop the charges?" he asked. "If I don't want it."

The older man drew in a deep breath. "I'll need you to tell me why, Mr. Cullen, because there's a great deal of paperwork involved."

Carlisle glanced at Ed and then looked at Jasper. "I want my brother to suffer for a different reason. I want him to leave here today, and I never want to see him anymore. I never want to hear from him anymore. I don't want him around Edward or the girls ever again. I want to move on with my life, and I don't want him to be a part of it. And if he does that, then there's no need to go through a trial. He says he knows he screwed up, and this way, he'll have to live with it for the rest of his life."

He watched his brother's eyes grow dreadful, and Carlisle knew this was the absolute worst thing he could do. But it was what he felt he had to do for everyone he loved to be safe.

Jasper said nothing.

The DA looked passed Carlisle at Ed as he sat there seething but silent. "Mr. Masen, I can see you don't agree, but it's Mr. Cullen's decision to choose the avenue he wishes to punish his husband's attacker."

Ed shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. Still, he said nothing.

"Mr. Cullen," McCrory said to Carlisle. "I hope you know what you're doing, sir. And I'm inclined to trust you since you know more about your brother than either Mr. Masen or I do. As I said, there's a great deal of paperwork involved, but if that's your wish, then I'll get started on it."

"It is," Carlisle said.

McCrory nodded and opened a folder on his desk. "I'll have a few documents for you to sign today to get everything started, and after that, it'll just be about getting everything filed."

"Is that all?"

The DA nodded. "For your part, yes." Then he looked at Jasper. "Mr. Cullen, I'll need you to stay to complete your own set of papers. It will take a few days to get everything finalized. Are you in agreement?" he asked Jasper.

Jasper pleaded with Carlisle silently, unsuccessfully, before looking at McCrory. "Yes," he said softly.

After signing the few documents, Carlisle didn't wait for his father-in-law, leaving McCrory's office and getting back to his car. It hit him just as he sat in the car and watched the traffic go by.

It was over.

He had to call Edward.

It took him less time to get home than it had to get downtown, and as soon as he was sitting at the curb of the house, Carlisle took out his phone to call his husband.

"Hey," Edward said as soon as he answered. "Are you getting ready for work?"

Carlisle smiled. "Um, no. I have today off since I worked the graveyard shift last night, but I have news."

"What's happened?" Edward asked.

"I just came from the District Attorney's office, and I don't think Jasper will bother us anymore."

"What about the trial?"

Carlisle shook his head despite being on the phone. "We won't need a trial. I talked to Jasper, and he agreed to leave us alone."

Edward's silence filled the phone for a minute before he spoke. "And you think you can trust him?"

There was no skepticism in Edward's voice. He really wanted to know.

"On this, I do. I really think he'll stay away. And he signed papers at the DA's office agreeing to stay away from us and the girls and Michael. I can leave as soon as I talk to Marcus and your mother."

"That's great," Edward chuckled. "The girls will be ecstatic, though not nearly as much as me. You know, I've been saving up for you."

Carlisle laughed himself, rising from the car and hurrying up to the house. "Believe me, baby, I've been saving for you too. Are you and Tanya still taking Bella to swim lessons?"

"Yeah. Her next lesson is this morning at ten. My God, she'll be so happy knowing you're on your way. Carlisle," he said softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

"Edward, you have no idea how much I'm going to show you that I love you as soon as I see you."

Edward laughed again, speaking a little more somberly. "And uh, we need to talk about something when you get here."

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked as he stepped inside the house.

"It is now. And Tanya and I are handling it. But I just need to talk to you. Okay?"

"Of course, baby. We'll talk about anything you want. And tell Tanya how much I love her for doing this for us. We couldn't have done it without her."

"Oh, she knows," Edward said. "And we're going to be repaying her for it for a very long time to come."

The front door opened then to allow Ed Sr inside with a strained expression on his face.

"I've got to go," Carlisle said. "But I'll call you in the morning when I leave."

"Okay. I'll tell Bella and Alice. They'll both be so happy."

"Bye, baby. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon, babe."

Carlisle turned off his phone, facing his father-in-law.

"Carlisle," the elder man said, "I really hope you know what you're doing. I don't trust that coward to uphold his end of this, but I really hope you're doing the right thing."

"So do I," Carlisle admitted. "And I can't really explain it. There was something in his eyes and his voice that I have to pay attention to. And he's my brother. Going to jail would just make his attitude worse. This is the best way I can punish him, especially where Alice and Bella are concerned."

"And you really think he'll stay away?"

Carlisle nodded. "I do. Especially now that he knows how I feel. I'm going to call Marcus later and tell him, and then after I talk to Elizabeth, I'll be leaving for South Carolina. It'll take probably a couple of days to drive, but I don't plan on coming back to Chicago for a while."

Ed Sr huffed but more out of frustration than anger, standing before his son-in-law and slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'll stay here to make sure everything is finished," he said calmly. "And then I suppose I could follow you."

"I'd like that," Carlisle nodded. "And I'm sure Edward would too."

Kate came down from upstairs a minute later, now dressed and obviously relieved to see them both.

"Hey, you're back," she said, hurrying to Carlisle's side and throwing her arms around him. "You look so much better. What's happened?"

He told her everything that had happened, walking her into the kitchen and sitting her down. Her reaction was similar to Ed Sr's, but Carlisle helped her understand what he was trying to do. It wasn't easy to believe, and if it blew up in Carlisle's face, he'd have no one to blame but himself. But it felt right.

And now he could leave as soon as he spoke to Marcus to get to Edward before another two days went by.

Garrett was equally uncertain of Jasper's agreement, especially after what he'd done. But no one argued with Carlisle's decision.

"Well, then I guess we should get started on breakfast," Kate said once everything was settled from the already busy morning.

"I'm going to call Elizabeth," Ed Sr said. "And I'll help her get everything together so you can both leave in the morning."

He left the kitchen, and Kate moved around to the fridge to get ingredients for breakfast.

"I'm stunned," Garrett said as he sat at the bar island with Carlisle. "I mean, this is good. But I'm just really surprised it's turned out this way."

Carlisle exhaled over a fresh cup of coffee. "You and me both," he admitted. "But it's better this way. And whatever Jasper does after this, it won't involve me or Edward or the kids. I'm already thinking about going to Bella's swim lessons with Edward, and maybe we can give Tanya a few nights off from taking care of the kids."

"That sounds like an awesome idea," Garrett agreed.

"Maybe after you get everything settled," Kate said, "Gar and I can come down for a little while. It's been so long since we all spent time together as a family."

"What about work?" Carlisle asked.

She shrugged. "I'll talk to Athena. She knows what's going on with you. I don't think it will be a problem."

After that, Carlisle didn't worry about anyone else's plans but his own. Elizabeth and Ed Sr came into the kitchen just as Kate taking breakfast off the stove, and they all sat down to eat, talking about future plans for the first time in two weeks.

"You're sure you want to drive," Elizabeth said over her plate. "We can always book a flight."

Carlisle shook his head. "I've been checking flights for the last couple of days. There isn't a flight to Charleston for the next few days, and I'd like to drive my car. That way, we won't have to keep Tanya there if she wants to leave. Which now that she's been with Edward and the girls over a week, I'm sure she'll want a break."

Elizabeth and Kate both laughed.

"I'll talk to Siobhan about taking over my caseload for a little while," Garrett said, "but when I tell her this, I'm sure she won't mind at all."

Now that everything had settled and Carlisle knew for sure that he would see Edward in just a few days, he had no arguments for any of Kate or Garrett's decisions. In fact, he didn't care if they stayed at the house while he was gone. But he wanted to do something for Tanya, Edward and the girls so they would know he'd been thinking of them while they'd all been apart.

"I actually have a favor to ask you, Kate," he said to his cousin.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go to Kay's before I leave," he revealed. "And you can help me find some things for the girls."

She smiled. "That's a great idea," she said. "We'll go after breakfast."

While Elizabeth and Garrett cleaned up the kitchen, Kate went up to get ready for going out, and Carlisle changed into a t-shirt and jeans. It was the first time in two weeks that he'd really felt comfortable in his own skin, and he wanted to capitalize on it with the appropriate clothes. He and Kate left the house by ten-thirty, and the nearest Kay Jewelers was only a few minutes away.

"What did he look like?" Kate asked as Carlisle drove through light traffic to the jewelry store.

"Who?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kate sighed and slapped his arm. "Jasper."

Carlisle inhaled deeply, holding it and then huffing. "He looked like he hadn't been sleeping," he said honestly. "And he looked completely different from what I was expecting."

She folded her arms over her chest, stubborn. "Well, good. After what he did, he deserves it."

He glanced at her. "And he would be in agreement with you. Believe me, I was amazed at the complete one-eighty."

"And you really think he's gonna stay away?" she asked. "Just because you tell him to. Since when has he ever done anything he's told by someone he obviously hasn't listened to in the past."

Carlisle scoffed. "Um, okay, I'll try not to be insulted by that, I think."

She looked at Carlisle and realized what she'd said. "I don't mean it like that," she said quickly. "I just don't get it. What happened?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, like I said, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping. He looked . . . scared. And I've never seen him like that. When I saw him at the hospital and then the house, he just looked different. I can't explain it. But I know he'll listen this time. And if he doesn't, then I can still go back to the DA about the trespassing charges. These were just for the attack and kidnaping."

Kate chewed her lip the rest of the way to the jewelry store, but she didn't say anything else. Whatever argument she might've had before leaving, it seemed to disappear after he told her all of that.

The lady in Kay's Jewelers saw Carlisle and Kate as soon as they walked in the door, excusing herself from the customers in front of her and moving to where they were.

"Good morning," she greeted. "How may I help you today?"

Carlisle looked at Kate. "Well, we're looking to purchase a few items as gifts, and we're probably going to need all of them engraved. Is that going to be all right?"

The woman smiled. "Of course," she said. "And please call me Regina. What kinds of items are we shopping for today?"

Again, Carlisle looked at Kate, and she spoke up.

"His nieces and his son are all out-of-state right now, and we're wanting to get them a few keepsakes so they'll all know we were thinking of them."

"Well, do they have any preferences? We have an excellent selection of charm bracelets and necklaces for little girls and boys. Please come with me."

She showed them to another case that was filled with necklaces and bracelets. Carlisle saw what he wanted almost instantly.

"Could you show me the butterfly necklace and that intialized pendent?" he asked Regina.

Barely hesitating, she unlocked the case and pulled out what he needed, laying it down in front of him and allowing him to see the two pieces up close.

Carlisle knew how much Alice loved butterflies, and he noticed the card next to it allowing him to select a birth stone to go inside one of the wings of the little charm. And Bella was so insistent on her name that he didn't dare pick out any initial for her but a 'B' with her own birth stone inside it. Just to be sure he could have her full name engraved on the back.

"These are beautiful choices," Regina said. "Will you be purchasing them today?"

He nodded. "Yes. And these are perfect. Can you have the engravements done today?"

"Of course," she nodded.

After everything was picked out, Regina took Carlisle's selections to the back where everything would be put together, and while he waited with Kate, they moved around to another case.

"What do you think Rina will say when she finds out about this?" she asked Carlisle quietly.

He sighed and leaned over a case of diamond earrings. "I don't know. She'll probably think Jasper's gone crazy like everyone else. I don't really care."

"Have you thought about calling Uncle Rick?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not really. I'm sure he'll find out eventually. If Jasper doesn't call him, Rina will. I just want to get to Edward as soon as I possibly can. When Elizabeth and I leave tomorrow morning, I'm not gonna worry about anything else until I have him in my arms. And then, maybe we'll worry about things like diapers and baby formula and three a.m. feedings. That's what important right now."

Kate grinned slightly, leaning close to him and whispering. "Don't tell anybody yet, but Gar and I talked about having a baby last night. I think we're ready."

He smiled wider. "Well, it's about time," he teased. "How long have you guys been married? Five years?"

Though she still smiled, Kate nudged his shoulder with hers. "Six years, and you know why we haven't talked about it. Garrett just got promoted, and I've been waiting until I got moved _out_ of the ER. This last year has been really good for us, and I really think we're ready. And I told Garrett last night if we have a girl, I want to name her Sasha Elise."

Carlisle was surprised but happy instantly, lifting his hand to her cheek and leaning over to kiss her forehead. "That's beautiful, Katie. She'll be beautiful, just like her mommy." Then he leaned back, really looking at his cousin and seeing a definitive glow over her cheeks. He moved back further, staring into her eyes. "Katie."

She smiled, blushing even deeper and bowing her head.

"Oh, my God," he whispered. "Really?"

Slowly, she nodded.

Immediately, Carlisle stood up and reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "That's great, honey," he said. "Are you sure?"

Again, Kate nodded, grasping onto his shoulders. "I took a test at the hospital yesterday," she said. "It came out positive. And I had Jackie run a blood screen to be sure. I'm pregnant."

He leaned back to look at her again, cupping her face in his hands and marveling at how calm she was. "Well, now we just have to get Tanya married, and we'll be a complete set," he chuckled.

She laughed softly, and he did too.

"Did you tell Garrett last night?"

"I wanted to tell you first," she said as she grasped onto his forearms. "With everything going on, are you okay with this?"

His smile fell a little. "Why wouldn't I be? Kate, you deserve to be happy. And now that everything's done with Jasper, everything's going to be just fine. You need to tell Garrett when we get back to the house. I know he's going to be so excited. And whether it's a boy or a girl, I know that baby is going to be so loved and cherished and happy."

Kate blushed again, and Carlisle pulled her back into his arms to hold her closer.

"I'm happy for you, Katie," he whispered.

She held him tighter, laying her head over his chest as they stood in the middle of the jewelry store.

By the time Regina came back with the pieces for the girls, Carlisle and Kate had decided on two more items for Tanya and Mary Anne — a pair of diamond earrings for Tanya and an aquamarine diamond bracelet for Mary Anne. It didn't matter how much any of it cost, and Carlisle felt more buoyant than he had in weeks as he and Kate left the jewelry store with their purchases in hand.

"What about Edward?" Kate asked as they drove through traffic back to the house.

To that, Carlisle merely smiled. "Oh, I already have his presents at home," he replied.

Kate grinned and laughed, turning her head away in mock disgust. "I really didn't need to know that," she groaned.

He gently slapped her arm. "All right, now whose mind is in the gutter?" he laughed. "I already bought him something. It's at the house. I should be the one teasing you, like I don't know what you and Garrett did last night while I was working."

She blushed an even deeper red than she had in the store, but she neither confirmed nor denied his accusation.

They got back to the house without much else happening, and while Carlisle went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Kate sat with Garrett in the living room.

Carlisle did everything in his power not to interfere, walking up to his room with his purchases from the jewelry store and beginning to pack. If he and Elizabeth timed it right, they would be at the house in just a day and a half, and it couldn't be early enough in Carlisle's opinion.

While he packed, he found the box containing his gift for Edward, knowing it wasn't really necessary but wanting to have something to give the man he loved a new symbol of their union. Once they were together again, Carlisle would have everything in life that mattered to him.

Whatever happened to Jasper now wasn't any of his concern anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are we liking this turn of events where Jasper is concerned? Or are we still kind of suspicious? And exactly what do we think it will take to put Jasper back in your good Graces?<strong>_

_**And Kate's news? It's good, right?  
><strong>_

_**That's about it for now. I'll you guys next week!  
><strong>_


	27. Something New

_**A little wait for you gets you a little longer of a chapter, so I hope it wasn't too much of a wait. And we're moving into Edward's POV for this chapter to catch up with him.  
><strong>_

_**There are a couple of surprises in this chapter, and one of them is a wee one from the last chapter. I've actually been thinking about this particular thing, and if you can't figure why we're still not getting Edward and Carlisle together, it's because I'm seriously already thinking of a sequel. Want one? Let me know.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. I'm just swiveling my chair at her desk.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. You guys ROCK!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something New<strong>_

After getting off the phone with Carlisle, Edward still had a lot to do before Bella's swim lesson. He and Tanya had just finished breakfast, and Michael was fussing over his own meal because it wasn't getting to him fast enough. Edward knew he was going to be in his cast at least four more weeks, but he was ready to be rid of it now.

"So Carlisle really told Jasper to stay away," Tanya said as she fed Michael.

Edward nodded. "That's what he said. And I really hope this is over now — for all our sakes."

Tanya didn't say anything back, turning her eyes to Michael as he sucked on his bottle.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked over her eggs.

"Well," Edward said, "it means we won't ever have to see Uncle Jasper again."

His answer didn't seem to make her as happy as he thought it would, but Edward didn't push. He was just glad it was almost over. Too much time had been spent worrying over Jasper's actions. Edward couldn't care less what happened to the slimeball, but what he really wanted was Carlisle. In just a couple of days, they'd be together, and this whole mess would be over.

"Can I go up the beach with Jacob while you're gone?" Alice asked. "He's going to call Jared and Paul, and we're going on a scavenger hunt."

For a reason he wasn't sure of at the moment, Edward eyed his niece suspiciously. "Are there going to be any adults with you?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. But I think Leah and Seth are going too. Please. I'll call Mary Anne, and she can even us out. Caleb and Josh had to go back to Charleston with Emily, and Angela won't be back from camp until June. You want me to have friends, don't you?"

Edward glanced at Tanya, only to discover her smiling and shaking her head. Then he sighed softly. "All right, Smalls. But you better keep your phone on, and I want you back by lunch."

Alice smiled victoriously, happily munching on her toast.

In another hour, a flurry of activity filled the house as Esme arrived with Mary Anne and John came to the house to check on Edward.

"Sam was asking around town about that house up the beach so he'd be close by," John said as he checked Edward's stitches and then his cast. "I think he's wanting to stay close to the boys for the spring and summer."

Edward shrugged as he endured his check-up. "It's his time," he replied.

"Are you really okay with this situation with Jasper?" John asked softly.

"Okay? No, of course not. The bastard deserves to be in jail, and I'd be the one to throw away the fucking key. And that's just for what he did to Bella."

"And what he did to you? Doesn't he deserve to be put away for that?"

"Yes, he does," Edward said instantly, sighing and squeezing his eyes shut. "But I have to trust Carlisle. He saw Jasper, and he talked to him. He says it's over, so I have to believe him. I just want him here with me. I want him here with the girls and Michael. He belongs with us. And in two days, he'll be here."

John sighed as he looked over Edward's cast. "Well, I agree with you completely, on all counts," he said. "And you're cleared for another few days until it's time to take the stitches out. Just keep 'em clean and steer clear of coffee tables, all right, Bruce Lee?"

Edward smirked. "Yes, Sensei."

John moved out of the way, and Edward stepped over to the staircase.

"Bells," he called. "Let's go!"

Less than a minute later, she came running down the stairs in her bathing suit and cover-up. Edward caught her in his arm and switched her to his right hip as Tanya came out of the kitchen in her shorts and tank top.

"You ready, Phelps?" she teased.

Now that Edward was currently wearing his own swim trunks, he could only laugh at her jab, especially when he probably wasn't going to be doing very much in the pool.

They left without saying anything else, climbing into Tanya's SUV to get to the pool house on time.

"When did Carlisle say he was leaving Chicago?" Tanya asked as she drove.

"Tomorrow morning," Edward said. "He has to talk to Marcus, and then he's leaving with Mom to get here in his car."

She sighed heavily without saying anything back, and Edward glanced at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"No, tell me. Is it about what happened yesterday?"

"Of course not," she said. "That wasn't your fault. I blame Charlie for taking you out and getting you drunk. It's just this whole thing with Jasper. I still think he's getting off easy. He barely spent any time in jail before his lawyer bailed him out, and now all of a sudden, he's sorry? I don't buy it. And I don't trust him."

"I don't either," he agreed. "But I have to trust Carlisle. And we can't let this rule our life together. It can't be the focal point from which we move on. He says it's over, and I have to believe him. And I could've told Charlie to take me home from the police station. Trust me when I tell you it would not have been a pretty sight at all. I was pissed. He calmed me down."

Tanya smirked. "That's not all he did," she grumbled.

Edward smiled slightly and shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument with her in the driver's seat.

When they got to the pool house, people for Bella's class were already there, and they hurried inside so Bella could get in the water without waiting. Chelsea was greeting everyone by the pool, and she was flanked by her two assistant instructors, Beth and Lucy. It was only Bella's third lesson, but when she saw her classmates in the water, she waved.

"So who's getting in the water today?" Lucy asked as she stepped over to where they were standing. She was already dressed in her red bathing suit, and her dark blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Her blue eyes practically sparkled when she greeted them.

Edward blushed slightly and set Bella on the concrete next to one of the lounge chairs as Tanya sat down. "That'd be me," he said, slowly removing his shirt and grabbing Bella's hand so they could get in using the ladder.

He glanced back at Lucy and Tanya, noticing for the first time that they were smiling and laughing together. He especially noticed the way Lucy touched Tanya's arm and even more than that, the way Tanya didn't pull away like she usually did with people she'd just met.

Surely not.

For two hours, Edward waded in the pool with Bella and seven other girls and their mothers, watching Tanya interact with Lucy and becoming increasingly convinced he was seeing something very familiar. With everything Edward knew about Tanya's history with men, it made sense that she was more comfortable around women. Apparently, her family members like him, Carlisle and Garrett didn't count.

By the end of the lesson, Edward was soaked through except for his left forearm and hand, and Bella was thoroughly exhausted even though she didn't want to get out of the water at all. Just as they were climbing out of the pool, Leah walked through the side door, and Bella's face literally lit up.

"Leah!" she cried.

A genuine smile crossed the twelve-year-old girl's face, and she moved in to help Edward get Bella out of the pool.

"Hey, Parakeet," Leah grinned. "You look like you had fun."

"It was awesome!" Bella squealed. "Will you come on Wednesday?"

For a minute, Leah looked up at Edward, and though she was only twelve, it wasn't much of a stretch since she was already five-six. When Edward didn't disagree, Leah playfully nudged Bella's head.

"Of course I will, Parakeet. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Can we go get lunch at the Diner?" Bella asked as they walked around the pool to where Tanya was waiting with towels.

"Sure," Edward nodded, even though all his muscles ached from being in a pool for the first time in a year.

"Can Leah come?"

He glanced at Leah, seeing a hesitant look on her tanned face. "I don't see why not," he said to Bella.

In just a few days, Bella and Leah had become nearly inseparable, and though Edward knew it probably had something to do with Bella's cute, demanding nature, he decided it was time to get to know Leah a little better.

Just as they were rounding the corner of the pool, Lucy said something to Tanya that Edward didn't hear. The look on Tanya's face turned blank, and when Lucy walked away, Tanya immediately plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey, baby," she said to Bella. "You did so good!"

"It was so fun! Leah's going to come next time, and we're going to the Diner for lunch."

Tanya lifted her eyes to Edward. "That sounds like a good idea. Well, Leah," she said reaching out and giving Edward a towel. "I hope you're hungry."

Leah smiled, and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

While Tanya walked outside with Leah and Bella, Edward changed into the jeans and t-shirt he'd brought with him, spotting Lucy as she gathered up the goggles and floaties for the kids. He wondered about her and Tanya, and it seemed like he might've imagined the whole thing. But when he got outside to the SUV and sat up in the front seat next to Tanya, he still noticed a pronounced blush in her cheek.

It wasn't his imagination.

The Diner was only half full with patrons, and once they were all seated, Tanya took Bella to the ladies room. Edward waited with Leah, noticing that she got very nervous very fast.

"I thought you were going on a scavenger hunt with Alice and Mary Anne," he said to Leah as she drummed her fingers over the table.

She bit her lip and then pressed her lips together. Then she smirked. "Yeah, I'm gonna spend all morning with a couple of meat heads while they boss a few kids around like they own the beach," she said.

Edward smiled and laughed. "Jared and Paul?" he confirmed.

Leah nodded.

"So you decided to walk across town to the pool house while a bunch of six-year-olds took swimming lessons?"

She shrugged. "It was that, or watch those two idiots have a pissing contest. And I mean that literally."

Edward's smile faded instantly, realizing he'd let Alice and Mary Anne go along with those boys when he should've made them to stay at the house until he got back. Leah seemed to realize what she'd said, amending her statement quickly.

"But they only do that because they know it pisses me off," she assured him. "They're not bad guys. I just grew up with them, and they know I hate it when they act like assholes — I mean, idiots."

Tanya and Bella came back before he could really react, and then the waitress came to take their order. Edward didn't really get a good chance to recover from Leah's statement, and it bothered him all through lunch. And every time he looked at Tanya, he kept thinking about what he'd seen at the pool house. It was kind of confusing and a little weird, but who was he to really wonder? Maybe she needed a little push, like he did.

After lunch, they drove back to the house, giving Leah a ride back since she lived next door. While she and Bella went up the beach to find Alice and Mary Anne, Edward and Tanya gathered up everything they'd taken to the pool house, walking up the front path to the front porch and both noticing Charlie there instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked before Edward could.

"I was making sure you were all okay," he said a little sheepishly.

She walked up to him and stood between him and Edward with a glare in her eyes. "We're fine," she informed him. "And so is Edward, no thanks to you."

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about the other night, okay?" he grumbled. "I don't usually get that drunk, and I don't need you bein' all preachy to me. All right?"

Tanya opened her mouth to argue, but Edward stepped in quickly.

"Why don't you go take all this stuff inside?" he asked, pleading silently.

She glared at Charlie, taking the bag and towels before she stepped around him to go inside. She huffed the whole way to the front door and slammed it shut.

Charlie laughed softly, shaking his head. "She must get that from Rose," he said, turning to Edward slowly.

Edward eyed him suspiciously, and Charlie sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry," he said again. "I swear it wasn't planned. And I wasn't thinkin'. I didn't mean to kiss you. It's just been so long, and I — "

"Needed someone to kiss you back?"

Charlie hung his head, obviously embarrassed but also genuinely sorry for the things he'd done the other night. "I shouldn't've done that. I swear I don't drink like that all the time, and I won't ever do it again. I know you're married, Ed. And I can see that you love him. I just wish I coulda loved him like that. I guess I just wasn't ready like he was."

Edward thought about what Charlie said, knowing it had been just as much his doing as Charlie's. It seemed like Edward was surrounded by people who didn't have clue what they wanted even when it was blazing right across their face.

"It's okay, Charlie," Edward said. "I mean, if the situation was reversed, I'd feel the same way. And it was obvious we were both very drunk. Really. I get it."

"You do?" Charlie verified. "You're not pissed at me?"

Edward shook his head. "No way. You say it was just that once, and I believe you. Besides, Carlisle will be here in a couple of days. I'm gonna tell him what happened, and then we won't have any secrets anymore."

"That's good," Charlie said with a nod. "And trust me when I say you two seem to be made for each other. If there's anything I can do for you until he gets here, just let me know."

"Anything?" Edward asked.

Charlie held up his hands. "Well, within reason," he amended. "But yeah."

Edward glanced back at the house and then stepped closer to Charlie. "How good are you at babysitting?"

Charlie grinned curiously, obviously confused but also intrigued. "Uh, okay, I guess."

"Good," Edward smiled. "Come inside. I think I have a job for you and another guy who has the night off."

Charlie didn't argue, following Edward into the house as he still grinned.

Alice, Mary Anne, Jacob and Seth were running through the house from the kitchen to the stairs, clambering up to the second floor in a flurry of tank tops, shorts and flip flops without a glance in the direction of the front door. Leah appeared at the kitchen door with Bella riding her back, and Edward sighed softly without saying anything to them as they followed the others upstairs.

"Jeez," Charlie chuckled. "You've got a full house, don't you?"

"Unfortunately," Edward grumbled. "But with any luck, all the kids that don't belong here will be going back to their homes when it's time for dinner. Then I'll call Sam. You remember him, right?"

Charlie again grinned. "Uh, yeah, four-alarm chili, right?"

Edward nodded. "And it's awesome. Maybe he'll make some tonight."

They slowly made their way to the kitchen where Esme was cleaning up from lunch.

"And you'll be doing what instead?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked around, making sure Tanya was nowhere to be seen. "Well, since I know she's been doing extra duties since we got here, I want to take Tanya out without the kids. I was thinking about driving down to Charleston, so we'd be gone for a little while. But Alice and Bella are really good, and Sam's good with them."

"You do that often for girls?" Charlie asked, still grinning.

"It's just because she's been doing so much. And she's like a sister to me. Haven't you ever had someone you wanted to treat for doing a lot for you?"

The grin on Charlie's face faded a little, and Edward remembered everything he'd said about Jane. When Charlie didn't reply, Edward wanted to shove a shoe in his mouth.

"Right. Sorry."

Charlie shook his head. "No, that's okay," he said. "It's cool. I can help watch a few kids for a few hours."

Edward nodded, relieved. "Good. Thanks. I'll call Sam in a little while, so maybe you can get stuff to make chili for dinner."

All Charlie did was nod, agreeing silently.

Once the babysitters were lined up and Sam was on his way from the Inn across town, Edward made his way upstairs to find Tanya as she put Michael down for his nap. She wrapped a blanket around Michael's little body, and Edward watched her intently. The only person he'd ever seen so good with a baby so small was her sister, and maybe Carlisle. It was obvious she had amazing maternal instincts. Why was she still single? If she wanted to have someone to love her, she could have them in a heart beat. Was she really so much more like him than he'd originally thought when he met her three years earlier?

"Everything okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see her staring at him with a curious look on her face. "What?"

She stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I was just watching you with him."

She grinned and tilted her head. "And?"

He shrugged. "It's just amazing that you don't have a family of your own." Pausing, he folded his arms over his chest and moved closer to her. "How would you feel about dinner?"

She smirked slightly. "Um, okay. But I think this time I should go to the store."

Edward blushed and then bowed his head. "Actually, I was thinking of just the two of us."

Tanya stepped back a couple of feet. "Us? What about the girls? And Michael?"

He lifted his hands. "It's okay. I got us a babysitter — two, actually. And you've been doing so much for me and Carlisle. I wanted to treat you. Is that okay?"

For a few seconds, she looked more uncertain than she had the entire time he'd known her. Edward didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he felt like he could say just about anything to her. He knew he could trust her with the girls and Michael.

While he contemplated this, her face changed from uncertain to intrigued.

"Of course, that's okay," she said.

Edward smiled a little wider and nodded again. "Good. I'll make reservations while you get ready."

He turned to leave when she called him back.

"Who's babysitting?" she asked.

"Sam," he said, adding, "and Charlie."

He left before she could argue, hurrying to his room to grab his phone. Other than making reservations for dinner, Edward had an accomplice to bring up to speed. After a shower.

It took less than two minutes to find the phone number to the pool house, and only another minute or two to get Lucy's number. While her cell phone rang, he fished a clean pair of pants out of his bag and changed into them.

"Hello?"

"Lucy McCoy?"

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"Lucy, this is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's uncle."

"I remember. How did you get my number, Edward?"

He laughed softly, rifling through his bag for a shirt. "Well, I called the pool house, and Beth gave it to me."

She laughed but didn't sound impressed. "Is there a reason why she would do that?"

"Well, it's about Tanya. I mean, I don't want to make any assumptions, but I'd like to think I can trust my instincts when a member of my family is involved. And I care about Tanya. I just want her to be happy. I saw the two of you talking this morning. Am I wrong in thinking what I'm thinking?"

Her long pause worried him, and he thought he'd made a mistake. For a few excruciating seconds, he wondered if he would still be able to salvage an actual night out with Tanya without her getting suspicious.

And then Lucy spoke. "No. You're not wrong. But she wasn't interested."

Edward inhaled deeply, smiling slightly. "You think that only because you don't know her like I do. And I've watched her the last three years. I don't know you, but I think I can trust you. Do you think you can trust me?"

She paused again, but not for as long before she spoke again. "I do," she said.

"Then we have a lot of planning to do, but if we do it right, I think you and Tanya could have a lot to talk about. And you'll get to know her like I do."

Softly, she laughed again. "Exactly what did you have in mind?"

In the half hour it took Edward to find a shirt and shoes, he laid out his plan, making sure Lucy understood what he wanted to do. He got off the phone with her and immediately began looking for a restaurant in Charleston. If he timed it right, Lucy would only be about ten or fifteen minutes behind them, and even though Tanya would be upset that he didn't tell her what he was doing, there would be nowhere for her to go. No one had ever pushed Edward in his life. They'd all given him space and time to figure things out on his own. But he'd known what he wanted from the first time he realized he was gay.

It was clear to him that Tanya needed a push. In that way, she was almost exactly like Carlisle. Whether she'd gotten from her mother who was Carlisle's aunt was uncertain, but Edward hoped she'd eventually appreciate that he just wanted to help her.

The reservations were set by the time Edward left his room trying to pull a tie around his neck. It was a lost cause until Tanya stepped into the hallway ready to leave.

"You're really trying to pull on a tie?" she teased as she swatted his hands away to do it for him. "When was the last time you wore a tie?"

"I think it was Christmas," Edward admitted as she knotted and tugged before stepping back to look at him.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing one now?" she asked, her cobalt eyes piercing him with intense curiosity.

"We're going to a nice place," he said, and it wasn't a lie. "And it's bad enough that I look like I just escaped an axe murderer. With my cast, I knew I'd have to spruce it up somehow."

She pursed her lips and 'hmm'd' before stepping back. "Well, in that case, do I look appropriate?" she asked, twirling as she wore a royal blue knit cotton wrap dress with blue patent leather flats.

Edward smiled easily. "You look great," he said, and it was true. "But why did you pack that? Know something I don't?"

Instantly, she clasped her hands behind her back. "Maybe, maybe not," she said innocently. "But for this one, you'll have to blame Alice. And I could say the same thing about that tie."

Edward bowed his head. "Yeah, I think Carlisle packed a little too fast. But it's perfect." then he looked at his watch as it set on his right wrist. "And it's almost five-thirty. We should go."

He held out his arm to her, and she laughed softly, taking his arm and following him downstairs.

"I need you to promise me something while we're out," Edward said as they walked.

Tanya tilted her head up to look at him, scrutinizing him easily. "What have you done now?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly, pausing and adding, "well, nothing that requires me to take you to an expensive restaurant that's almost an hour away. I just want you to have a good time tonight, okay? You deserve it."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "I will do everything in my power as long as you don't do anything I'll need to reprimand you for when we get back."

Edward didn't mean to blush, and it wasn't because he was nervous. But her words made him think of the night Carlisle had planned to propose properly. After the couch incident, he'd been extremely secretive and made Edward swear not to flip out when he saw where they were going. Then they'd gone to the most expensive restaurant in town and sat in a private room where only the waiter came around to check and make sure they were okay. Of course, then they'd raced home and had sex pretty much all night despite Carlisle having an early shift at the hospital.

Now that Tanya was suspicious of him, he was even more excited about what he had planned. It wasn't that he expected her to be so ecstatic and thrilled by his underhanded way of getting her out of the house. In fact, she would probably be pissed at him at first. But he knew her, and he could see what she wanted. He just wanted her to have that.

Bella and Alice were sitting in the dining room table working on a new puzzle when they made it downstairs, and the first thing Edward noticed was how quiet it was. Then Sam came out of the kitchen wearing a bright blue apron with a towel over his shoulder.

"It's about time," he said with a smile. "I thought the two of you were getting dressed in Armani and Donna Karan."

Tanya laughed softly, and Edward bowed his head.

"I see you got the extra kids out of the house," he said to Sam.

"It was easy," Sam shrugged. "I told them I would call their parents, and they scattered like birds. But I told Seth and Leah they could come back if they changed and brought some better manners."

"Can you handle four kids and an amateur babysitter?" Edward asked as Charlie came out of the kitchen.

"I never said I was an amateur," Charlie argued. "It's been a while, but I ain't no amateur, Cullen."

Edward laughed, glancing at Tanya and seeing an unamused look on her face.

She looked up at him and forced a grin across her lips. "I'll be outside in the car," she said, turning and leaving without saying anything else.

Edward sighed quietly, glancing at Sam and Charlie. "It's gonna be late," he said. "So make sure Bella and Alice are in bed by ten. And please don't feed Michael any beer while we're gone. The last thing I need is a drunk baby."

Sam laughed and nudged Edward toward the door. "Get outta here," he commanded. "Have a great time, yeah?"

There was no argument on Edward's part as he took out his phone and sent a text to Lucy telling her they were leaving. He got a reply back instantly telling him she would be ready in ten minutes.

It was perfect.

Tanya was quiet during most of the drive, gazing out the window and checking her phone a few times. It was a little unnerving, especially with as short as she'd been upon seeing Charlie, but Edward didn't want her to be tense during dinner.

"You shouldn't be worried about the girls or Michael," he said as he drove. "Sam will get them fed and in bed before we get back."

She glanced at him. "I know."

"And I know you don't like Charlie," he added.

She pursed her lips slightly. "No, I don't like him," she agreed. "But that's not the point."

"You can't hold what happened sixteen years ago against him forever," Edward insisted. "And what happened the other night was just as much my fault as it was his. He's not a bad guy, and everybody needs a break every now and then, don't they?"

She didn't agree immediately, still pursing her lips and then smiling a little. "I'll agree with you on that. But let's wait until we get back to the house to sing his praises, all right?"

Edward nodded. "All right."

When they made it to Charleston, Edward took in his surroundings, thinking of the last time he'd been there with Carlisle and hoping that tonight went just as good for Tanya as that night had gone for him.

He parked down the street from the restaurant, noting that several people were already being seated, and Tanya also glanced around before following him to the front so they could check in for their reservation.

The woman there smiled as soon as she saw them. "Welcome to the Charleston Bar and Grill, do you have a reservation?"

Edward nodded. "We do. Cullen for three."

He glanced at Tanya, and she grinned curiously. "Three?"

He shrugged. "I invited a friend," he said simply.

The woman gathered three menus and waved over a tall brunette from within the depths of the restaurant. "Ryan, can you please take these wonderful young people to table six out on the veranda?"

He smiled and took the menus, turning and guiding them out of the vestibule toward the side of the restaurant where a few couples were already being served wine and appetizers.

"Will we be ordering from the wine list this evening?" Ryan asked them.

"He's driving," Tanya said before Edward could. "And I don't drink."

Edward smiled over his menu. "Just some water for right now," he requested, watching Ryan leave with a nod.

Then Tanya spoke over her own menu. "What have you done?" she asked. "And don't say 'nothing,' because I know you've done something."

"It's a surprise," he said as innocently as he could. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't remember the last time you tried to surprise me," she mused. "And I don't usually like it when people try to do it like this."

Edward didn't say anything else as he read over his menu to find something to eat. Tanya glanced at the empty chair, pressing her lips together and lowering her eyes to the menu in her hands. Ryan brought back glasses of water and pulled out his order pad.

"Are we ready?" he asked, glancing at Edward and then Tanya.

"Actually, we're waiting on someone," Edward said. "If we could have a few more minutes — "

He glanced behind Ryan to see a blond woman leading Lucy through the veranda doors as she wore a knee-length, gold-velvet, one-shoulder dress. Her dark blond hair was down around her shoulders and pulled over to one side, and the instant she saw them, she smiled. Edward turned his eyes to Tanya, discovering her wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Lucy said, sitting down in the third chair and taking her menu. "It took a little while longer than I thought it would to tame my hair."

"That's okay," Edward said, still looking at Tanya. "You remember Lucy? From the pool house."

"Yes, I remember," she snapped.

"Would you all like to order your drinks now?" Ryan asked, still waiting with his pad.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lucy said. "They have a really good Cabernet Sauvignon here. Do you want to try it?"

Edward opened his mouth to agree, but Tanya spoke instead.

"Actually, you can go ahead and bring me the Glenlivet 18 year now," she ordered.

Ryan hesitated. "Ma'am?"

She looked at him. "You heard me."

Confused, he looked at Edward and Lucy. "Anyone else?"

Warily, Edward glanced at Lucy. "The Cabernet Sauvignon is fine," he said.

Lucy nodded in agreement, and Ryan left, allowing the table to become very quiet.

When the drinks arrived, Tanya upturned her Scotch so fast, Edward and Lucy both sputtered over their wine glasses. Then Tanya nodded for Ryan to bring her another glass.

"Tanya, it's okay," Edward said gently. "There's no reason for you to get smashed. It's just dinner."

She scoffed and shook her head. "This is something I'd expect from my sisters," she said, lifting her eyes and glaring at him.

"They would never do it this well," he insisted.

"Yes, I've never had a chaperone on a blind date before," she said with a smirk.

He glanced at Lucy, sighing as she sipped on her wine. "But it's not a blind date," he argued. "And half the time, Kate and Rina set you up with stock brokers and criminal attorneys. Did you like any of those guys?"

"So this is your solution?" she hedged. "Setting me up with someone whom the only thing I know about them is their name and that they might have a few things in common with me?"

"But it's more than that," Edward said. "I saw it when I saw you this morning. And if you hadn't pushed Carlisle, he never would've asked me out. Don't you trust me?"

Ryan came back with another glass of Scotch, and Tanya downed that as well before shoving her chair back and stalking away from the table without another word. For a few tense seconds, Edward held his breath and then stood up to follow her.

"Stay here," he said to Lucy. "We'll be right back. I promise."

He hurried after Tanya, reaching her just as she got outside. Edward caught her before she was too far away.

"Tanya, listen," he pleaded.

Instantly, she turned to him and slapped him, clenching her jaws and glaring as he stood up to face her.

"I don't need help," she griped. "Least of all, like this."

"But this is the only way you'd let anyone do anything for you," he yelled. "And I know everything you've ever told me about every disastrous date you've ever been on. What about this can't be different? I saw you with Lucy this morning, and I've never seen you like that with anybody."

"So what? That doesn't mean you get to set me up with someone we barely know. And how in the hell do you know anything like that about me?"

Edward drew in a deep breath, shifting his weight a little and tilting his head. "Really? I don't think my instincts are that bad."

Tanya blushed, folding her arms over her chest. "I just — I mean, what if — And how am I supposed to — Now? Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Life is too goddamn short to second guess yourself, and if anybody knows about taking chances, it's me — and Carlisle. All we would want is for you to be happy. And you've tried it your sisters' way. I promise if this turns out to be a bad thing, I will let you remind me of it for the rest of my life. But I think my eyes are a little better than theirs."

She smirked, holding herself a little tighter and still not giving in.

Edward pouted. "Please?"

Then she smiled and laughed. "Don't do that," she begged, exhaling sharply and dropping her arms. "Really?" she asked.

"I promise," he said again, extending his right hand to her. "Just trust me."

Tanya pulled in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and laying her hand in his. "I'm trusting you," she told him.

Edward smiled and pulled her back to the restaurant, wrapping his left arm around her and kissing her cheek. "That's all I'm asking."

They walked back inside slowly, sitting down with Lucy as Ryan still stood waiting for them all to order. He grinned at Edward but didn't say anything as Lucy watched them both carefully.

"Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

"It's fine," Edward nodded. "Like I said."

Lucy nodded and looked at Tanya.

"I'm sorry about the way this happened," she said softly, "but I'm not sorry to be here. I just wish I'd been able to persuade you myself."

Still blushing, Tanya bowed her head. "It's okay. I guess I just needed a little push," she admitted, glancing at Edward and grinning.

He grinned with her, returning to his menu to see what exactly he could order without breaking his wallet.

For nearly two hours, they all talked and ate and laughed, and Edward watched Tanya relax more than he had since he'd known her. She even told Lucy about her very first calamitous date with a boy in school when she was a junior in college.

"He had probably the most extensive sexual innuendo vocabulary I'd ever heard in my life," Tanya giggled as she now sipped on the glass of wine she'd ordered after returning with Edward. "And every time I tried to change the subject, he came up with a new one."

Lucy laughed louder than she had all night, drinking the last of her wine and shaking her head. "I think I would've paid for my own half of dinner after enduring something like that," she said. "I don't think I ever had to go through anything so completely humiliating." She paused and laughed again. "Well, except for when I have to get through the holidays with my brothers. Jeremy tried to set me up with a girl in his history class, and it turned out she just needed a tutor to get her through final exams. I never let him live it down. Especially after she became my sister-in-law."

Edward and Tanya groaned at the same time, undeterred by Lucy's story.

"That sounds excessively awkward," Edward commented.

Lucy shrugged. "It was for Jeremy. Tabitha's one of the best friends I have now."

"Well, then it was a happy ending," he chuckled.

He happened to glance at his watch, noticing that it was almost nine and there was a text from Sam waiting for him.

_Girls asleep. Dishes put away. Why do you have a copy of Indiana Jones, but not Star Wars?_

Edward laughed softly, sending a quick reply. _Harrison Ford is a lot hotter in a fedora than he is with a ray gun strapped to his thigh._

"Time to go home?" Tanya asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. Sam's got the girls in bed and the kitchen's clean."

His phone dinged gently, and he checked a new message from Sam.

_No argument here. Michael definitely likes it better. But I think he misses you._

Edward grinned, replying again. _We'll be back in a little while. Just do your best._

"Oh, my gosh, it's nine o'clock," Lucy gasped. "I had no idea it was so late. We should probably get back."

Tanya waved Ryan over, asking for the check and glancing at Lucy. Edward could see that she was disappointed.

"We should do this again," he said quickly. "This was nice."

Lucy nodded. "It was fun. We should definitely do it again." She glanced at Tanya, biting her lip but not speaking.

Ryan came back with the check, and Edward paid for their meal without letting the two women see how much everything cost. Once they were alone again, he stood up to help Tanya and Lucy from their chairs to walk outside with them.

"Carlisle will be here in a couple of days," he said as they all walked. "We can make it a double date."

Tanya pressed her lips together, folding her arms over her chest and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked her.

"I'm fine," Tanya insisted. "I think that Scotch is trying to catch up to me."

They made it to where they'd parked, and Lucy reached for Edward's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said with a nod. "It was a very good night."

He squeezed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You're very welcome," he replied. "And don't worry. The better nights are yet to come."

She smiled and stepped in front of Tanya, remaining cautious as she moved forward to embrace her. Tanya responded easily, returning Lucy's gesture and leaning back to nod that everything was okay.

"I'll follow you home," Lucy suggested, stepping off the curb as she released Tanya's hands and hurrying to a silver Jeep Liberty as it set down the street.

Edward helped Tanya into the passenger seat of her SUV, hurrying around to climb into the driver's seat. He smiled at her as he turned the engine on, and with little else, he pulled into the street slowly to get on their way home.

"Well?" he said as they pulled onto the highway to get back up the coast.

Tanya laughed softly. "It wasn't horrible," she permitted. "And Lucy's very nice. Does that make you happy?"

He laughed with her, setting the cruise on and settling back in the seat. "Are you still pissed at me?"

"No," she said, adding, "but a little warning would've been nice. I've only known you for three years. How did you know any of this?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "But I had a pretty good feeling. Most people don't know what they want until it's right in front of them. I didn't until I met Carlisle. And I've never seen you smile so much since I met you. Esme told me she never saw me happy until I started dating him. I knew when I was sixteen that I was gay, but sometimes, it's such a foreign thing to be different from everyone else in your family that you try so hard to be like the people around you. I know what it was like for Carlisle, and he had Rose. Do you like Lucy?"

"How could I not? She's funny, smart and knows her wine samples. She's great with kids and probably has a German Shepherd at home. But what does that mean?"

"Don't you think she's pretty?" he asked, and she laughed softly.

"Yes," she agreed. "She's pretty." Then she paused, continuing quietly. "Actually, she's . . . beautiful. I've never looked at another woman the way I look at her. And that kind of scares me, Edward."

He glanced at her again, seeing her smile gone as she sat next to him obviously contemplating what had happened and trying to come up with a logical explanation. Slowly, he extended his hand to hers and grasped onto it as tightly as he could.

"It's okay," he said gently. "I'm here. Just talk to me."

Instead, she laid her head back against the seat and squeezed his hand. "I think I'm going to sleep awesome tonight," she said, laying his hand back over the steering wheel. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Edward smiled and returned his eyes to the road. "Okay?"

The remainder of the drive was quiet, and Edward got two more texts from Sam and Lucy before he pulled down the road that led to the house. Lucy drove on to town, flashing her lights and sending a message to Tanya that Edward didn't get to see since his cousin was currently sleeping in the passenger seat.

He parked next to Sam's rental car, noticing that Charlie's police cruiser was still there.

"Wake up," he whispered to Tanya. "We're back. Can you walk inside?"

She smiled even with her eyes closed. "I'm not drunk," she informed him. "I had two shots of Scotch — not the whole bottle." Then she lifted her hand to his shoulder. "Is Sam still here?"

"Yeah," he said, relieved. "And so is Charlie." He climbed out of the driver's seat and stepped around to open her door. "Let's go, Two Shots."

Tanya snickered, sliding out of the passenger seat and stumbling a little before he caught her.

Edward held her as they walked up the path to the porch. He opened the front door, stepping into the front foyer and glancing around the front rooms to see Charlie slouched on the couch asleep.

"Hey, you're back," Sam said, coming up from the kitchen with Michael awake in his arms. "How was dinner?"

Edward laughed as he held Tanya in his arm. "It was great. And I think my date here had a little too much."

Sam looked over Tanya, glancing at Michael and then smiling. "I'll trade you," he chuckled, easily slipping his arm around Tanya to take her while passing the baby in his other arm into Edward's good arm.

"That is an awesome idea," Edward agreed, holding Michael and watching Sam carry Tanya upstairs.

Slowly, Edward stepped into the living room where Charlie was, plopping down on the couch and waking him abruptly.

"What? I'm up!"

Edward laughed again, settling into the cushions as Charlie opened his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Hey," he said softly, "how was your date?"

Edward held Michael tighter. "It was good. We'll probably do it again, so I might need to reserve you for another night. Did you and Sam have any trouble with Alice and Bella?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. They were the easy ones. Seth and Leah went home after dinner, and then we tried to put that little guy to bed. Wouldn't calm down for anything. He definitely knows who you are."

"Well, we bonded while he was in the hospital, so I've probably got a leg up on you."

Charlie chuckled softly, laying his head back again.

Sam came down a minute later, stepping into the living room as he stretched. "Well, that little lady up there definitely had one too many shots of whatever she drank," he said. "You didn't say you were gonna get her all liquored up."

Edward shrugged. "She ordered the Scotch," he pointed out. "Not me. But it certainly helped her loosen up. You guys don't have to stay. It's late, and tomorrow is a workday, right?"

That was all it took for Charlie to get up and stretch himself. "All right, gentlemen," he said. "That's my cue. Sam, can I walk you out?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure. Ed, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Not too early," Edward said.

Sam smiled, rising and then following Charlie out of the house. "Good night!"

The front door closed, and Edward lowered his eyes to Michael. Already, the baby boy was closing his eyes and reaching for Edward's cheek.

A few minutes passed, and Michael was asleep. Edward carried him upstairs to Tanya's room where Sam had laid her under a blanket. He put Michael in the crib, tucking him in and leaning over to kiss him. Once that was done, Edward went back downstairs to lock the house up. He shut off all the lights and turned off the tv, closing everything down and then making his way back upstairs as he took out his phone.

Instead of calling Carlisle, he sent his husband a text.

_Call me in the morning before you leave. We need to talk about Tanya._

Edward barely got undressed, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his shirt before he laid down on his bed.

Long day didn't even begin to describe the last ten hours.

A good night's sleep was just what Edward needed to get back on a schedule before Carlisle got to the house.

Edward couldn't wait to see him again.

He had a funny dream that night. In it, he was sitting in a hospital lobby with Carlisle and the girls around him while he held Michael. It was morning, and they were all waiting for something. He didn't know what until Lucy appeared in the doorway of the lobby wearing a hospital gown and holding a mask in her hand.

_She smiled when she saw him, and he stood up with Michael to meet her across the room._

"_It's a girl," she gushed. "She's beautiful."_

_Edward laughed when he heard this and stepped forward to hug Lucy tightly. "Is she okay?"_

"_She's great. John says she's going to be fine. She's resting when you're ready to see her."_

_Quickly, he turned so Carlisle could take Michael and together, he and Lucy left the lobby._

A tinkling ringtone woke Edward before he could find out what was really going on in his dream, but he recognized the ringtone as Carlisle's and opened his eyes to a brightening bedroom.

After the third ring, Edward picked up his phone, answering it quietly.

"Hey, it's early," he said with a smile.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, we're leaving. We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Your father's staying behind to finish some paperwork, but he'll follow us as soon as that's done. Why were you wanting to talk about Tanya? Has something happened to her?"

Edward laughed himself. "Yeah, but it's nothing bad. At least I don't think it's bad."

"What happened?"

The night before came back to Edward, and he sighed, content. "I never really realized how much like you and me she was until yesterday," he said simply.

It took a minute for Carlisle to catch on, and he laughed a little louder. "Oh, my God," he gasped. "I don't believe that." He paused and then spoke again. "Well, actually, it makes sense. I mean, she always had so much trouble with the dates Kate and Rina would set her up on. And she never like _any_ of those guys. How did you know?"

"I didn't at first," Edward admitted. "But I've been watching her for three years, and I think now is the first time that I'm really seeing her. You should've seen her, baby. She laughed so much, and she was so relaxed. I've never seen her like that, ever."

"I can't believe I never saw it. I've known her all her life. But it's good. I'm guessing you're going to introduce me to this girl when I get there," Carlisle mused.

"Not only that, but I think we're going to all go out so you can talk to her. She's really great. Her name's Lucy, and she's one of the instructors at the pool house. I think you'll like her."

"Well, then I can't wait to meet her." He paused and then spoke a little more happily. "Speaking of Kate, I have news. She told me yesterday."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she and Garrett started talking about having a baby, and if it's a girl, she's going to name her Sasha Elise."

Edward sat up instantly. "Oh, my God. Really? She's going to have a baby?"

Carlisle laughed. "She said she did a test at the hospital. She had Jackie run a blood test to be sure. They're going to the doctor to find out when she's due, and then they're packing to come to the house there. I think we're gonna need to build another house."

Edward laughed softly. "That's awesome," he said of Kate's news. "She's going to be an amazing mother. I'll have to call her and congratulate her myself."

"She'll love that," Carlisle said. "And I'll call Tanya. I'll see you soon, babe."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

Edward turned off his phone, smiling and shaking his head.

He couldn't believe it, but it was the best news he'd heard in a very long time.

His door opened then, allowing Tanya in as she carried her phone.

"Did Carlisle tell you?" she asked, laughing as she hurried to him.

"He just called. I can't believe it," he said as she fell onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's so great! Now you're going to have a little niece or nephew like me and Carlisle."

"Katie said she's so excited," Tanya whispered. "They're going to the doctor today."

Edward held onto her a little tighter, happy and relieved for the first time in weeks. The only thing missing was having Carlisle here with him, and in just a day and a half, they would all be together the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprises? Tanya and Lucy, and probably one you didn't catch. *whistles innocently without letting you really know*<strong>_

_**I've got the next chapter ready, but it still needs to be edited, so it might be a week or more before it gets posted.  
><strong>_

_**Think you can guess what happens next? (And please keep all those fantasies on tap. They're coming. I promise.)  
><strong>_

_**See you next time!  
><strong>_


	28. An R&SM Outtake: Whipped Cream

_**Okay, so remember when I said I might make an outtake out of the grocery story/whipped cream flashback a few chapters ago? Well, here we are! And I know we're kinda breaking the story up, but things have been so out of sorts lately that I thought we needed a little pick me up. And plus, I think you'll really like this. Who doesn't like whipped cream? *evil laugh***_

_**And as far as WHEN this was: Just a month and a half before Rose and Emmett's accident.  
><strong>_

_**Also, in case it wasn't implied before, this outtake has adult language, some sexy, messy boy-love and a devilish use of whipped cream. You've been warned!  
><strong>_

_**As always, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. You guys are awesome!  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. Just a can of Redi-whip!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whipped Cream<strong>_

For the third day in a row, Edward found himself stuck in the house with Alice and Bella while Carlisle went to work at the hospital. This was only because Emmett had a business trip in Florida and wanted Rosalie to go with him. It was supposed to be for a week, and right now, Edward was wondering exactly why he'd volunteered to watch the girls. They were too smart for their own good, and Edward had just gone through a rather frustrating reading lesson with Alice while she swore on every piece of electronic equipment she owned that her way of seeing _Alice in Wonderland_ as an allegorical message to young girls about independence and free thinking was completely sane and perfect.

To Edward, it was just a fucking book.

"Ed! I'm home!"

While clearing away the last of the food from the kitchen, Edward left to see Carlisle at the front entryway pulling off his coat with a bright smile on his face.

"How was your day?" Carlisle asked, stepping in front of Edward and lifting his hands to his husband's face to kiss him gently.

Edward huffed, grasping onto Carlisle's waist and easily deepening their kiss. Once Carlisle was just as breathless, Edward leaned back and whispered. "I'm starting to reconsider watching your nieces. Especially if Alice is gonna act like her father with all that over-thinking shit she gets from him."

Carlisle laughed softly, still kissing and easing his hands down Edward's back. "Did she sweep the floor with you again?" he teased.

"It's not funny," Edward said with a grunt. "She's nine. It's not normal for her to be that argumentative. And she makes Bella laugh at me."

"My poor baby," Carlisle grinned, easing his lips over Edward's jaw to his ear where he nibbled fervently.

Tingles slipped up and then back down Edward's spine, and he gripped Carlisle's shirt tighter, aligning their hips and allowing his growing need to be known immediately.

"Oh, you want to be bad tonight, huh?" Carlisle chuckled, his laugh even more throaty than it was previously.

"I need to get out of the house," Edward whined.

Again, Carlisle laughed and stepped back, cupping Edward's face between his hands. "Is that all?" he mused. "Sure you don't want to steal away to the bathroom for a quick game of hide and seek?"

Edward's face flushed with blood instantly, and he unconsciously bit his lip a split second before two sets of little feet clambered down the stairs tellingly.

"Uncle Carlie!" Alice yelled, running to him and throwing her arms around him as he caught her and Bella at the same time.

"Babies! How was your day?" he asked, kneeling in front of them.

"Uncle Eddie made us chocolate chip, oatmeal cookies," Bella exclaimed as she giggled. "He let me stir the batter, and I got the first cookie!"

"And I read _Alice in Wonderland _in just one day," Alice beamed. "I started just after you left and got done less than thirty minutes ago. I'm gonna write about it to Mommy and Daddy tomorrow."

"Well, that all sounds so amazing," Carlisle agreed. "What do you two want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Alice yelled.

"Spaghetti!" Bella cried.

Carlisle exhaled dramatically. "Okay, so I guess that means we get Italian. Tell you what? How about you girls go over the Mrs. Simmons while Uncle Eddie and I go to the store?"

Alice jumped up and down. "Ooh, can you get tortilla chips and salsa? I ate the last of it today."

"And cookies!" Bella pleaded. "Peanut butter and sugar cookies too."

"Maybe," Carlisle conceded. "Go get your shoes and coats."

Both girls scurried up the stairs, and Carlisle stood up as Edward stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're creating monsters," he whispered.

Carlisle laughed and turned to face Edward. "So are you," he teased, leaning in to kiss Edward as he tugged him closer to their bodies were pressed together. "And you wanted to get out of the house, right?"

Edward grinned and lowered his hands to Carlisle's ass to squeeze him. "You're a genius," he praised.

In just a few minutes, as they stood in the foyer waiting for Alice and Bella, Edward lost all his resolve to leave the house. Carlisle kissed both sides of his neck and nibbled on his Adam's apple, discreetly sliding his hand inside Edward's jeans to rub his ass and then his crease. He stopped just before the girls came back, and by then, Edward had to hold his coat over his crotch to keep them from noticing why his face was so red and his breathing was so shallow.

Together, they all the left the house, locking the front door and walking across the front lawn to Carlisle's next door neighbor, Mrs. Connie Simmons.

The elderly woman was happy to watch the girls while Carlisle and Edward drove to the store. It was only four-thirty, but the sun was setting in forty-five minutes, and it was already getting too cold to be out too late.

Carlisle insisted taking his car since it was already mostly warmed up, and Edward didn't argue, sliding into the passenger seat and cradling his hard-on with the knowledge that he was about to walk through a grocery store where people were bound to notice.

Traffic was kind of heavy with it being close to the time when other people were getting home from work, and most of the way to the store, Carlisle held Edward's hand and caressed his thumb and fingers in the growing twilight around them. Edward fiddled with the radio, settling on a classical station that was playing the Winter section of Four Seasons by Vivaldi.

The air was cold when they pulled into the parking lot outside the grocery store, and Carlisle led the way inside with a knowing grin on his face. He kissed Edward's cheek as they walked, whispering close to his ear.

"If you're good, I'll buy us a treat for after the girls go to bed."

Just that made Edward blush deeper, and he had no time to recover as they stepped into the warmth of the grocery store that was less than ten minutes from the house.

Carlisle grabbed a cart, and in less than a minute, they were perusing the store like a couple of teenagers shopping for their parents who'd sent them to the store with blank check.

"You don't honestly think they're going to need all this food, do you?" Edward asked as he stared at the cart full of junk food probably ten minutes later.

"I know my nieces," Carlisle swore. "Alice has a tragic affinity for tortilla chips and salsa, as you've probably already noticed, and Bella ate all the cookies we had the last time she came despite the batch you just made. I'm just making sure we have plenty of stuff for them."

They moved along the aisle with Carlisle randomly throwing things in, and Edward knew they were literally flying blind in the grocery store.

"Do you even know what you're getting?" Edward asked, glancing around and seeing a woman with her son down the aisle. He looked at Carlisle just as he picked up a can of whipped cream. "What is that for?" he whisper-hissed.

Carlisle grinned at him. "It's for us."

Edward blushed deep red, hiding his face as the woman passed them without looking at them. Then he looked at Carlisle. "We are _not_ doing that with two little girls in the house," he still hissed. "Alice is already nine. She'll notice."

Carlisle moved to his side, making sure the aisle was empty before he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I can make sure she doesn't even hear us, and when I'm done, you'll be begging for more."

"Stop it," Edward pleaded, biting his lip and trying not to smile. "Not here, okay?"

His husband nudged his ear with his nose, extending his tongue to lick his ear lobe before he caught the bottom between his lips. "Why not here?" Carlisle groaned softly. "Haven't you ever wanted to do it in a public place?"

Edward tried to nudge him away. "In _this_ public place? No," he exhaled.

Carlisle laughed softly, allowing Edward to scoot away with the cart. "Oh, you are _mine_ when we get home," he warned, grinning the entire time. "I'll have Mrs. Simmons watch the girls, maybe even give them a snack."

Edward shook his head, moving along the aisle and still blushing deeper than he had in a while. No other time in his life would he have ever allowed anyone so much access to his life or his heart, let alone his body, but with Carlisle, it was completely different. They'd been together long enough that Edward knew when his husband was joking and when he wasn't. Right now, Edward knew Carlisle wasn't joking. But it didn't worry Edward the way it might have if anyone else had said something like that.

They finished their shopping, basically buying nearly every brand of junk food Carlisle could fit in their cart, along with a frozen pizza and microwaveable spaghetti, and paying for it before getting back in Carlisle's car. As soon as they did, Carlisle leaned over the center console and reached for Edward's face to pull his closer.

"Maybe Mrs. Simmons could watch the girls for the night, and then I can pick them up in the morning," he whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Edward's and extending his tongue to lick his lips.

Edward laughed softly, leaning his head back before Carlisle could close the small distance between them. "Aren't you the least bit tired?" he asked softly. "You just worked nearly eighteen hours. I'd be tired."

The shake of Carlisle's head followed as he leaned in again, almost completely over the console. "Nuh-uh," he breathed, closing his lips around the tip of Edward's nose.

Chills struck Edward's spine, and he shivered gently, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back to allow Carlisle's lips closer. It wasn't as strained a kiss as it should've been, and Carlisle took the invitation easily, wrapping his hand around the back of Edward's neck to keep them connected.

Covertly, Carlisle reached over the console for Edward's crotch, rubbing and grasping as gently as he could. Edward groaned against Carlisle's mouth and ground his hips into the hand cupping his rapidly hardening cock.

"Don't do that unless you plan on following through," Edward exhaled, extending his own tongue to touch Carlisle's.

"And what makes you think I don't plan on following through with this," Carlisle whispered, kissing and rubbing and grasping.

A horn honking startled them both, and Edward broke away first, remembering where they were and lifting his hand to Carlisle's cheek. "You can do whatever you want to me," he promised. "But at the house. Not in a grocery store parking lot."

Carlisle inhaled deeply, pressing his forehead against Edward cheek and then gently releasing the throbbing organ inside Edward's jeans. Without much more, he sat back, caught his breath and turned the car on to leave the parking lot even as it set lit by early afternoon sunlight. It would be dark soon, as it was mid-January, and there was a chance of snow, but the important thing was getting home safe.

True to his word, as soon as they pulled up to the curb in front of their brightly lit house, Carlisle hurried over to Mrs. Simmons' house to ask her about watching the girls for a little while longer. While he did that, Edward carried their bags into the house and then the kitchen, nervous for some reason but extremely curious as to how his husband planned on doing this without causing suspicion between Alice and Bella.

Edward was filling up the pantry with bags of chips and boxes of cookies when two big hands grabbed his hips and tugged him backward into a hard body. Grasping onto the items in his hands, Edward glanced back to see Carlisle and less than a second later, their lips and then tongues came together in a fury of delving, tasting and groaning. Carlisle cupped Edward's crotch again, squeezing and pressing his own crotch against Edward's ass.

Slowly, Carlisle undid Edward's belt and then the buttons holding his pants together, slipping his hands inside and stroking Edward through his underwear.

Edward dropped the bag of chips and box of cookies, reaching behind him for Carlisle and pulling him closer until they were flush against the pantry shelves. This he wasn't expecting, especially when he realized that Carlisle had shut the pantry door. His cock was already hard and straining against his boxer briefs, and Carlisle shoved them down to expose him to the cool air of the pantry. Suddenly, his shaft sprang out and slapped his exposed abdomen, and Carlisle immediately wrapped his hand around Edward's length.

"Oh, fuck!" Edward groaned, pressing his cheek against Carlisle's lips and angling his hips so that the hardness against his ass moved along his crack where he wanted it.

"You're greedy," Carlisle whispered, stroking Edward and kissing his cheek.

"It's your fault," Edward grit out between his teeth, panting. "I thought you were going to do this upstairs."

Carlisle's hand stilled, but he didn't let go. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked huskily.

"No," Edward cried. "Please."

"Turn around," Carlisle commanded.

Instantly, Edward pressed his back to the pantry shelves, and Carlisle knelt in front of him, pushing the hem of his sweater up and kissing the skin just below his navel. Edward tried to find purchase on one of the shelves to stay balanced, laying his other hand over Carlisle's head and grasping onto his silky blond hair. He watched with bated breath as his husband leaned forward and placed a series of open-mouthed, feathery kisses along his shaft.

Tingles slid up and down Edward's spine as he stood there with his pants easing down his legs to the floor, and the inside of the pantry began to heat up quickly. Gently, Carlisle licked the side of his cock, pressing a little here and a little there, and Edward nearly bit a hole into his lip to keep from yelling. When Carlisle realized he wasn't making any noise, he leaned back and lifted a pair of chastising eyes to Edward.

"There are no kids in the house, baby," he said. "I want to hear you."

Edward sucked in a deep breath, chewing his lip still but grinning as Carlisle began licking and kissing his cock again. Blood pumped at a furious pace to every centimeter of Edward's body, and his dick got harder under Carlisle's skilled tongue. In accordance to his instruction, every time Carlisle's tongue skimmed his reddened tip, Edward didn't hold in the moans slipping from his lips.

"Shit, Carlisle," he groaned.

Gently, Carlisle closed his mouth around Edward's tip, swirling his tongue and then lowering his mouth over his cock until the tip sank into his throat.

"Fuck! Yes."

Carlisle relaxed his throat, swallowing around Edward's shaft and then reaching around to squeeze his bare ass.

Edward moved in time with Carlisle, thrusting his hips and twisting more of Carlisle's hair in his fingers as his balls tightened slowly. The coil in his belly tightened too, and it felt so good. Every time Carlisle sucked on him and licked him, it felt so good.

There were a few times when he'd actually wanted to do something in this room. It seemed that Carlisle had become psychic to an astonishing degree. He was never going to look at the pantry the same again.

With his hands on Edward's ass, Carlisle began stroking his crease and then made contact with his contracting entrance.

"Shit, baby," Edward whispered, combing his fingers through Carlisle's hair as he lifted his eyes to Edward's.

His cock twitched in Carlisle's mouth, and he felt his release just as the length of Carlisle's finger slid inside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Carlisle released his cock, kissing Edward's inner thigh and smiling up at him. "Still want to go upstairs?"

Edward grinned, staggering against the shelves and stepping out of his pants and underwear. "You're such a goddamn tease," he panted.

"I'm not done yet," Carlisle warned, discarding his own sweater and then unfastening his own pants. "Get down here."

Edward didn't hesitate, kneeling in front of Carlisle and kissing him as completely as he could. He tasted himself on Carlisle's tongue, moving closer to straddle his lap and shoving his hands down Carlisle's pants to grab his ass. Before they got far, Carlisle pulled Edward's sweater off so he was naked as they sat in the floor of the pantry.

"Hold on, baby," Carlisle whispered, leaning back and grinning as he continued stroking Edward's crack gently.

Edward moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut and curling then uncurling his toes. "What?" he pleaded.

"We forgot something."

Reluctantly, Edward scooted back, watching as Carlisle stood up in his unbuttoned pants and no shirt to step into the kitchen and retrieve their newest toy. He came back with the red and white can, toeing his shoes off at the door before he closed it and pushed his pants and underwear off. He was already semi-erect, and just watching his cock wave invitingly made Edward's mouth water.

"Lay down," Carlisle ordered. "Use your jeans under your head."

Edward did as he was told, laying on his back with his jeans rolled up under his head, and Carlisle popped the top of the can off to expose the spout where white, slippery cream was already coming out. He shook the can and lowered the spout to Edward's mouth, smiling when Edward complied by parting his lips and extending his tongue.

It hadn't actually been that long since Edward had tasted whipped cream. Esme had used some on a jello mold for Christmas. But this was nothing like that. The cream was sticky and sweet, and Edward swallowed every bit of what was shot into his mouth.

"Does it taste good?" Carlisle whispered.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"You want more?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward chuckled.

Not wanting to disappoint, Carlisle pressed more out of the can onto Edward's tongue but then painted a line down Edward's chest to his cock where it was already getting hard again. Edward shivered a little as the cream was licked up, wetting his lips and reaching for Carlisle.

"I want it on you," he pleaded, his voice low and thick with desire.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Oh, anyway you want it, baby."

Edward took the can from Carlisle, sitting up and spraying cream around his husband's nipples. The instant his tongue touched Carlisle's skin, he let out a strangled moan, not expecting it but clearly enjoying it.

"You lay down," Edward commanded.

It was rare for Edward to take control of their intimate trysts, but Carlisle liked it, laying back over the floor and smiling when Edward began spraying more cream over his chest the same way it had been done to him.

"Feeling adventurous, are we?" Carlisle whispered.

Edward didn't respond, licking and kissing his way down Carlisle's body to his navel. He sprayed cream over Carlisle's hardening cock, swiping his finger down the length of it and pressing his finger into Carlisle's slit.

Suddenly, he yelled. "Oh! Shit. God, baby!"

There was no hesitation in Edward's movements as he crawled between Carlisle's legs and proceeded to lick all the cream away from his shaft. Slowly, torturously, he lowered his mouth over Carlisle's dick, pressing his hands to the floor even as his husband's hips bucked slightly.

"Fuck, Edward," Carlisle groaned. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good. Does it taste good?"

While still licking and sucking, Edward nodded, rolling his tongue along the underside of Carlisle's shaft.

"Fuck, yes! Damn, baby, that's it!"

Gently, Edward began moving his mouth up and down Carlisle's shaft, licking up all the cream and loving the way it mixed with his cum. Carlisle's cock twitched in his mouth, signaling his release was close, but before he could come, Carlisle nudged Edward away to sit up in front of him.

"I want to come inside you, baby," he whispered, kissing Edward's lips and grasping onto his ass to stroke his crease.

Edward shivered a thousand shivers, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around Carlisle's shoulders.

It had been a few days since they'd had sex, especially with the girls in the house, but at this moment, they were all alone.

For several minutes, they moved against each other, and Carlisle stroked Edward until he could slide all three of his fingers inside his ass. Amazingly enough, the cream helped, and Edward had never felt more ready than he did at that moment in his life.

Carlisle reached away from them for his pants, finding a condom and ripping it open. "Are you ready?" he whispered to Edward.

Softly, Edward groaned. "Oh, fuck, if you stop now, I swear to God I won't let you sleep in our bed for the rest of the week," he warned.

Carlisle smiled and laughed just once, rolling the condom on and lining them up while Edward straddled his hips. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," he appraised. "So beautiful. So sweet. I love you so much." Slowly, he lowered Edward onto him, rocking his hips and holding Edward as tight as he could until he was completely seated.

It took Edward a few seconds to adjust, and Carlisle kissed him as they sat on the floor together in each other's arms. It felt so amazing, just like it always did, and it wasn't until Edward began moving that Carlisle followed him.

Their dance of push and pull increased until they were a huddled mess of limbs, lips and tongues, and Carlisle grabbed to red and white can to spray more cream into Edward's mouth as they continued to kiss, making love like they would never do it again — which for the duration of the girls' stay, they probably wouldn't.

Eventually, and in extremely slow motion to keep from disengaging, Carlisle lay Edward over the floor like he originally intended. He pulled Edward's legs up so that his ankles were over his shoulders, driving into his boy until it was clear neither of them would be able to hold on much longer.

"I love you so much," Carlisle groaned against Edward's mouth. "So fucking much."

Edward held onto Carlisle for dear life, feeling his cock between them and knowing that he was going to explode even without being touched. He'd already come once. He didn't know if he could handle a second time after the day he'd had.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle pleaded.

Edward nodded, leaning up to kiss him even though his back was starting to hurt from laying on the concrete floor of the pantry for too long.

Carlisle's hand wrapped around him then, and the coil inside his belly began tightening again. His cock twitched and jumped, needing release so much more now than he had just a few minutes earlier. Carlisle seemed to know this, doubling his efforts and speeding up to thrust into Edward harder until it was obvious his release was close too.

"God, I love your ass," Carlisle groaned. "I fucking love being inside you. Oh, I need you so much, baby. Are you close again?"

Edward nearly bit his lip off, nodding and clenching his teeth.

"You're so beautiful!" Carlisle yelled, coming suddenly and huffing as he remained hovered above Edward.

His arms shook violently as he released Edward's legs and pressed his hands to the floor. He kissed Edward gently and laid his forehead down. "Do you still need to?"

Reluctantly, Edward nodded, and Carlisle immediately went to work, stroking and tugging as he remained above Edward.

It didn't take long before Edward was thrashing around, moaning and gripping Carlisle's shoulders as he exploded over both of them without a care in the world, and Carlisle smiled as soon as he felt Edward's cum all over his hand.

"You are so greedy," Carlisle whispered, caressing Edward's temple and then kissing his brow. "Are you okay?"

Again, Edward nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and then looking around the pantry. "This was a great idea," he said with a smile.

Carlisle nodded. "It was," he agreed. "And imagine how much less amazing it would have been if we'd been upstairs — or how much more of a mess we would've made."

Edward laughed softly and rose up to his elbows. He tried to get up, but his limbs refused to move except to lay there and pant like a mess of nerves and fluids.

Carlisle lay beside him and kissed his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Edward whispered, leaning closer and kissing him back.

Carlisle could only sigh, content and more sated than he had been all week.

Edward watched him intently, noticing how relaxed he was and wondering what else he could squeeze out of him.

They lay there for more time than either of them kept up with, and without meaning to, Edward remembered the girls.

"What about Alice and Bella?" he asked.

Carlisle stretched out like a cat, his arms above his head and his cock stirring slightly. "I'll call Mrs. Simmons. She always likes spending time with the girls. We'll go get them in the morning."

For a minute, Edward didn't reply, relaxing slowly. He closed his eyes and, before he realized it, Carlisle was caressing his cheek and whispering in his ear.

"Are you hungry?"

Edward's stomach grumbled as if on cue, and Carlisle chuckled.

"Then we should feed you."

It was with great reluctance that they rose from the pantry floor and got dressed, stepping into the kitchen where the rest of the groceries were still setting.

"Pizza?" Carlisle asked. "It's already thawed. Won't have to cook as long."

Edward laughed softly, sitting up at the bar in his jeans and sweater. "Sure. We'll have to get Alice another one though."

Carlisle leaned over the bar, grasping onto Edward's hands and leaning in to kiss him gently. "I'll buy her two. And your hair is all messed up. I love it."

Edward blushed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it after the messy sex they'd just had. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to explain to the girls why they'd needed a night to themselves. In the morning, he would make them anything they wanted, and with any luck, they wouldn't think to ask.

And then there was the mess in the pantry.

But that would be another story altogether.

For dinner, they munched on pepperoni pizza and imported beer, and Edward left himself a note so he'd remember to get more pizza and anything else the girls wanted the next time they went to the grocery store.

When Edward took a shower that night, he barely made it through before climbing into bed in his usual pajama pants while Carlisle cleaned up the pantry and the kitchen. He wasn't even awake when Carlisle came to bed, but he woke up easily, pulling Carlisle into his arms and slipping back into sleep gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ever used Whipped Cream? No. Does this make you want to? Me too!<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed our little sexy trip into the past. Don't worry. I still plan to make an actual story of the beginning of our boys. This was just a little interlude.  
><strong>_

_**Next week, we will return to our regularly scheduled programming.  
><strong>_

_**Let me know what you think, and see you guys next week!  
><strong>_

_**Bye!  
><strong>_


	29. Of Past Regret and Future Fear

_**Good day to my lovelies! I hope you're all doing well on this fine Monday. Err, like Monday could ever really be fine, but anyway.  
><strong>_

_**Here we are with the new chapter, and just to warn you before you start reading, this is in Jasper's POV. I know we're all very unhappy with him, but I'm hoping with you this chapter, you'll give him a little bit of a chance. Remember how bad it was? Well, I'm hoping it'll be just that good when all is said and done.  
><strong>_

_**And his voice of reason might not come from where you expect it to. That's all I'll say for now.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for all of you who are reading, and especially those of you who have reviewed, fav'd and put on your alerts.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. But I love Rob, and he deserves all the happiness in the world. So let's all give him some love, okay?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Past Regret and Future Fear<strong>_

After going through every corner of his office in just an hour, Jasper was surprised to discover that nothing around him mattered to him anymore. He'd come in early, hoping to get it done before anyone else came in since it was Tuesday, but when his boss, Aro, had come into his office at eight a.m. sharp, Jasper had been forced to reevaluate why he'd taken this job in the first place.

There were no photos of anyone in his family anywhere. Most of the paintings on the walls belonged to the magazine. A day after facing Carlisle and being completely written out of his brother's life for good, Jasper found himself more lost than he'd ever felt in his life. When he'd decided to quit his job, next to nothing his boss said would persuade him to change his mind. And that was still the case.

And after finishing all the paperwork at the courthouse, Jasper had called the main office in New York to have the secretary there contact his father. There was nothing in this office except the asshole he'd been three weeks earlier when his sister had been killed in a car accident. Not even having Irina in town was enough to make Jasper reconsider quitting his job, and he was glad she wasn't here now. But she was sure to show up at any point before he left this building for good.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a visitor."

He looked up to see Yvette there with a tall man behind her as he wore a cream-colored sweater and jeans with white sneakers. Jasper smiled as soon as he saw the short-haired, blond man who'd come to see him.

"Peter Emerson," he chuckled.

"Jasper Cullen. Didn't think I'd see you again so soon," he grinned, stepping around Yvette to sit in one of the chairs in front of Jasper's desk. "Especially not like this. How ya been, man?"

Jasper sighed heavily and shook his head. "I've been better," he said, packing away the few books from his shelf that he wanted to keep. "How's Charlotte?"

Peter nodded. "She's good. Still on assignment in Uganda, but she's due back in a week. What's goin' on, Jasper? I heard you quit."

"I did," Jasper confirmed.

"What happened? A few weeks ago, you were talking about getting back to New York for the Spring Spread."

Placing the last book in the box on his desk, Jasper stepped around it and sat in the chair next to Peter. "You'd never believe me if I told you. And it's complicated. Let's just say I had a pretty big wake-up call, and I have to change directions if I'm going to avoid something like it happening again."

Peter leaned back, looking at Jasper with a measure of confusion in his indigo eyes. "Shit, it sounds serious. Whatever it is, you can tell me. We're friends, man. Come on."

Jasper sucked in a deep breath, pressing his lips together and leaning over his legs as he turned away from Peter. "It's about my brother Carlisle."

"The doctor?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, he, uh, he's gay," he admitted reluctantly, glancing at Peter to see a surprised look on his face. "I know I never told you — or anybody." Jasper looked away, rubbing his forehead. "I was stupid. I did something stupid, but it was probably a long time coming. I thought if I tried to fix what I'd done that he'd — It doesn't matter now. But this job wasn't helping. I gotta start fresh somewhere else, and I don't know where that is. But it isn't here."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were in Madrid?" Peter asked. "Were you ashamed or something?"

Jasper moved his hand to the back of his neck, still rubbing and feeling blood rush to his face. "Like I said, I was stupid. I didn't know how to handle it, and it never really made sense to me. But I guess it's not supposed to. It's his choice, and whether I get it or not, it's his life. I just wish I'd realized it before Rose died."

Silence filled the space between them, and Jasper stood up from the chair to step in front of the window as it overlooked Lake Michigan.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Peter said softly.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, me too. Thanks."

Peter stood up then, following Jasper slowly. "I guess it's good that I never introduced you to Charlotte's sister and her girlfriend," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "They were in Madrid while we were on assignment. I was seriously thinkin' about it, but for some reason, I just didn't."

"Was I that obvious?" Jasper asked regretfully.

Peter shook his head. "Nah, man. I just didn't know how to tell you. Taylor's really cool, and so is Gianna, but we were really deep in country, and it would've taken them a couple of days to get to us. By the time we got back to the hotel, they were already back in New York."

"If it's not too weird, I'd like to meet her," Jasper insisted. "I'll probably be back in New York by tomorrow."

Peter shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Maybe we can even book some tickets to Uganda to meet Charlotte."

Jasper nodded. "I'd like that."

It got quiet after that, and then Yvette knocked on Jasper's door again.

"Mr. Cullen, your cousin is here to see you."

Jasper sighed, absolutely certain that Irina had come to torment him again with all her reasons for him to hold his ground and not be such a pushover where Carlisle was concerned.

But when he turned around, Jasper was stunned to see Kate there alone. "What are you doing here?" he asked without thinking.

She smiled at Yvette and then stepped into Jasper's office. "Well, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see for myself that you'd really turned your ass around for the better."

Again, Jasper's face flushed with blood, and he glanced at Peter before speaking again. "Peter, this is my cousin, Kate Prescott. Kate, this is a colleague of mine, Peter Emerson."

Instantly, Peter moved forward and took her hand in his. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted. "Jasper's told me a little about you. You're a nurse at Cook County, right?"

She nodded. "I am. And he's told me nothing about you. You're a photographer too?"

Peter glanced at Jasper. "Photojournalist," he corrected. "And I probably should get back to the hotel. We're starting the Spring Spread in a couple of days." He reached over to shake Jasper's hand. "We'll talk about that trip to Uganda."

Jasper nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I'm in town."

With that, Peter stepped away from them to leave the office, and within a moment, Jasper and Kate were alone.

"You're leaving?" Kate asked.

Jasper moved back to his desk. "To get back to New York," he confirmed. "Yes."

"So you're running away?"

He looked up at her, noticing a distinctively different appearance to her than he'd ever seen before but unable to place why she looked so different. "Carlisle doesn't want me around," he told her. "I screwed up. This is the price I have to pay. That's his right after what I did."

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Attack Edward. Take Bella. Try to stop the adoption in the first place. I just want to understand."

"Is it important?" he asked. "I don't know why anymore. It just seems so meaningless now, and just because I thought I was doing the right thing, it doesn't excuse what I did. And if Carlisle doesn't want me around anymore, then I owe him that."

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and she stepped closer to him. "I didn't want to believe Carlisle when he said you had changed," she admitted. "It didn't make sense because you've been like that all this time. But he's right. You're different."

Jasper grinned without meaning to, but it wasn't because he agreed with her. On the contrary, he didn't understand how she could say that at all. Just because he'd come to the stark realization that he'd been an asshole to his family his entire life didn't mean that he'd changed. Even if he felt different and wanted to be different, it didn't mean he was. "I screwed up," he said again. "That doesn't mean I'm different."

Kate shrugged. "Admittance is the first step on the road of recovery," she said. "The Jasper I knew wouldn't have admitted he messed up in the first place. And Carlisle has a lot of people depending on him now. Whatever he wants is because of them. I think he still needs his brother."

Jasper shook his head. "He doesn't need me. He doesn't _want_ me. I'm not going to force my presence on him just so I can feel better about myself for being a screw-up."

She moved around the desk to be beside him, turning him to face her even as he stood several inches taller than her. "You were mean when you were a kid," she told him. He laughed, and she did too. "And you were whiny and stuck up. I never knew you wanted to be a photographer. And I never knew you wanted to travel. That's my own fault. I chose Carlisle's side because so few of our family really understood what he was going through when he told us. But how did that make _you_ feel, Jasper?"

All of a sudden, Jasper felt tears well in his eyes. "I felt like I was losing my brother," he said softly. "And I felt like I'd never be able to talk to him again. And I — I hated him for keeping it from me for so long. I thought I had to hide how I felt, and nobody really ever asked what I thought. They all just assumed I didn't like it. But I didn't care." The moment it came out of him, Jasper realized how true it was. He couldn't believe it had been there the entire time, and it felt so horrible knowing that he could've said it all along but never knew how.

"And what did you want?" Kate asked, taking his hands in hers to hold them as tight as she could.

"I just wanted my brother," Jasper whispered, amazed that he was getting so emotional and saddened by the fact that it was coming too late.

"See," she said, tapping his chin and making him to look at her. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Again, he laughed, and his tears slipped down his cheeks before she wiped them away.

"And you know," she went on, "once you've hit bottom, there's really only one way for you to go."

Jasper realized what she was suggesting, and he gently nudged her away, stepping around her to move back to the window. "Carlisle doesn't want that," he said. "He wants me gone. If I showed up now, it would just make things worse."

Kate followed him slowly. "Carlisle wants Edward and the girls and Michael safe. He wants Tan safe. He'll do anything to make that happen, and if that means depriving himself of the only immediate family he really has, then he'll do it. But you're always going to be his brother, and he knows that. I don't want him regretting this. And I don't want my baby to grow up without knowing you. You're my family, Jasper. You deserve to know your nieces. And you deserve to know Michael."

"Your baby?" Jasper asked, turning to face her.

Kate smiled with her hand over her stomach. "Yes. My baby."

Unconsciously, he reached out for her, and she pulled him closer, allowing him to lay his hand over her stomach.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Really."

Then he lifted his eyes to hers. "Who's Michael?"

Kate laughed, grasping onto Jasper's wrist. "He's Edward's son," she revealed. "He adopted him just after Rose's funeral. He was a premie in the nursery that Edward helped deliver last month. Michael's twin died the night of Rose's accident, and his mother wanted Edward to take care of him."

Shocked but not worried, Jasper gasped softly. "Really? I mean, he really helped do that?"

Kate nodded again. "Edward's a really amazing guy," she said. "He makes Carlisle really happy. I think you'd like him if you got to know him."

Jasper didn't hesitate, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kate to hold her as close to him as he could — closer than he ever had before. "I want that," he whispered. "I want it so much, but I don't know if I have the right to it anymore. And I'm so happy for you and Garrett. I know you'll make a great mom, and your kid's already the luckiest kid in the world. Like Alice and Bella. And Michael."

She didn't say anything in response, but her hold on him was just as tight as his was on her. That told Jasper everything he wanted to know right then.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, startling them both, and he stepped back slowly, still holding her hand and bringing the phone to his ear without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Remember me?" James asked.

Just the sound of his voice made Jasper's skin crawl. Kate noticed instantly, stepping closer.

"Who is it?" she asked.

He nudged her away, moving back to his desk. "What do you want?" he asked James.

"From you? Nothing. I just thought I'd call and let you know. I know where Edward is."

The earth beneath Jasper's feet spun on its end so fast that he had to sit down to keep from falling. "What are you talking about?"

James laughed, his hoarse intonation setting off Jasper's nerves. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. See, I knew you wouldn't ever tell me where the little bastard was, especially considering how you fucking clammed up when I got there. That's why I had myself a little spy do some digging for me. And it was just so easy for her to find him. It's been nice knowing you, Jasper. Maybe we'll see each other in the afterlife."

The phone went dead, but Jasper couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

This was all wrong. Edward was supposed to be in Chicago. Wasn't he? Why would James call now? What did it all mean?

"Jasper," Kate said as she now stood in front of his desk. "Who was that?"

Instead of answering her, he asked a question of his own. "Where's Edward?"

Kate stepped back, hesitating.

"Just tell me," he said. "Please."

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "He's in South Carolina. He and Tan took Michael and the girls down over a week ago. Why? Who was that?"

Suddenly, Jasper felt nauseous. He leaned over his legs with his head between his knees, realizing what this meant.

If James knew where Edward was, then that meant something bad was about to happen.

"Jasper," Kate said again. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

For once in his life, Jasper didn't lie. "It was James. He — When he got here, he wanted to know where Edward was, but I wouldn't tell him. After I got arrested, I never saw him again. I thought he'd left town. But now he — "

"Now he what? What's happening?"

Jasper leaned over again, trying to compensate for all the blood rushing to his head. "He — He knows where Edward is now. I don't understand how he found out, unless — "

Victoria.

"Oh, my God," Kate whispered.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper demanded, rising and leaning over his desk.

"He left for South Carolina before I came over here." She stepped closer to him. "Why did you call that bastard? After what he did to Edward."

"What did he do?" Jasper pleaded. "I could never find out."

Kate clenched her fists at her sides. "Jasper, he beat and raped Edward when he was in college," she said through her clamped teeth. "He was nineteen."

This made the nausea worse, but Jasper tried to stay focused. "Was anything done about it?" he asked, even though by now, he already knew the answer.

"No," she said simply.

"Shit, what did I do?" he breathed, unable to keep the contents of his stomach down as he leaned over a trash can nearby and vomited without really meaning to. Even with that, he tried to apologize. "God, I swear, I didn't know. I swear, I didn't fucking know. I have to — Christ, I have to do something."

"Like what? What can you do if you're going back to New York?"

He sat in the floor, shaking and feeling so fucking stupid. Kate brought him a glass of water and a wash cloth, kneeling in the floor next to him.

"I'm not going to New York," he declared. "Someone has to warn Edward. Carlisle's on his way. You can call him. He won't listen to me, not about this. But I can go. I can take the jet and be down there in an hour and a half."

He drank the water, swishing a bit of it around to clean his mouth and then wiping his face off. Slowly, unsteadily, he rose to his feet, and Kate followed him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "Carlisle can find a flight and be down there in just as much time."

"You mean he's driving?"

She nodded.

Jasper shook his head. "If he's doing that, it's for a reason. And I can deal with James."

"If you don't think Carlisle will listen to you, why do you think Edward will?" she asked. It wasn't a statement meant to wound him. She was genuinely concerned.

"I'll figure something out," he said. "But you call Carlisle. I have to — I have to go. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Is there anything you need me to do?"

He glanced around the office, seeing the box of books. "Can you take the books with you?" he requested. "They were Mom's, and I was going to ship them to New York. But will you keep them?"

"Of course," she said. "Just go."

He leaned forward and held her closer, whispering to her softly. "Thank you for coming here. I'm so glad it was you and not Rina."

"You're welcome," she said with a light laugh. "Now go."

He stepped away from her reluctantly, knowing she was the only person who'd given him the chance to do what he needed to do and hoping he got to make up for all the shitty things he'd done to her as a kid.

As soon as he stepped into the corridor outside his office, he motioned for Yvette to follow him.

"I need you to call the pilot on the jet and have him get it ready," he ordered, his voice quivering slightly. "I'm going to South Carolina now, and my cousin will finish clearing out my office."

"Is everything all right, Mr. Cullen?" Yvette asked as they walked.

"No," he said honestly. "But I'm hoping to fix that. Just call the pilot and tell him I'm on my way. And Yvette."

They stopped at the elevator, and she lifted her eyes to his. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Don't tell Aro, okay? Last day's request and all."

For the first time since he'd met her, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He stepped onto the elevator then, hoping he mustered his courage before it reached the lobby sixteen floors down.

On the way down, Jasper called the pilot himself. Not because he didn't trust that Yvette would do it, but because he wanted to know if there were any landing strips closer to his hometown than Charleston. The closer he could land, the better.

He was away from Chicago before eight-thirty, pacing with a glass of Scotch after the jet took off and berating himself that he'd never even tried to get to know Edward. If he'd just told Carlisle the truth instead of being a stupid jerk all these years, he'd have Edward's phone number and could warn him before he even landed.

Instead, Jasper got a little more worried with every minute that passed.

What if Edward didn't believe him? Why would he? There was no reason for Edward to think Jasper would do anything to help him, and it was completely understandable.

But Jasper couldn't think of anything worse than James finding Edward and the girls, and he didn't want to think of what would happen if any one of them were hurt. The idea of James getting his hands on those girls made Jasper more physically ill than anything else ever had. He couldn't let that happen. Whatever he had to do for Edward to believe him, Jasper had to do that and more.

The flight passed like time had literally slowed down, and it wasn't until they were almost ready to land that the pilot informed Jasper that they'd been able to find a small airport that was a little closer to the town than if he'd had to drive from Charleston.

"I also spoke to the control tower about a vehicle for you," the pilot said as they approached the small runway. "There should be a car for you to drive when we land."

"Thank you," he replied. Jasper didn't care whether it was a car or a fucking tractor. As long as it got him to his destination and wasn't difficult to maneuver.

As soon as they landed, Jasper was ready to get off the jet. He wondered if Kate had been able to call Carlisle. Would Edward already know Jasper was coming? Would he be willing to listen to Jasper after everything that had happened?

He didn't have any luggage, so disembarkment was quick and easy. Jasper ran from the jet to a car that was sitting on the tarmac, speeding away from the small airport so he could get to the house before eleven. Though the airport was probably thirty minutes closer to his destination, its size actually helped quicken the process of getting off the jet and into the car. Whatever happened to the jet now was no longer any of Jasper's concern.

It was difficult not to speed along the highway as it set empty of traffic. Getting pulled over by a cop right now wasn't exactly ideal, and Jasper had to watch his speed the entire time he drove. His anxiety rose as he neared the town he'd grown up in, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He just needed Edward to listen to him.

Jasper hadn't been back to this town since he'd left for college almost ten years earlier, but as he pulled through the west part of town on the highway, everything he saw looked exactly the same — right down to the gas station and the diner that led him toward the road his house was at the end of.

The police cruiser parked in front of the house confused Jasper, and he thought for a minute that either Kate or Carlisle had already called Edward and warned him. At first, this was a good thing. He parked the car he was driving next to the cruiser and got out without thinking, hurrying up to the porch and stopping just short of the door.

If he barged in, it would probably startle everyone in the house. Was he supposed to knock? Ring the doorbell?

Despite it being his own house, Jasper calmed his nerves as best as he could and slowly lifted his finger to press the button for the doorbell. Then he held his breath, hoping and praying.

It took probably a minute, but when the door opened and a tall, tan guy with cropped dark hair and intensely confused dark eyes answered with Bella on his hip, Jasper could do nothing to hide his astonishment.

Who the hell was this?

Bella immediately began squirming, and the guy put her down, staring after her as she ran away to the back of the house. Half a minute passed, and when Jasper opened his mouth, a voice he never thought he'd be grateful to hear echoed up from behind the guy in the doorway.

"Sam, what's wrong with Bella?"

Edward appeared in the propped open door instantly, now holding Bella as she clung to him with all her arms and legs. The bemused expression on his face changed instantly as he regarded Jasper. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jasper's heart sunk. No one knew what was going on. "Kate didn't call you?" he asked.

Edward clenched his jaws. "Why would she?"

"Look," Jasper said, remaining at least three feet from the door. "I know you don't have any reason to believe me, and I don't really expect you to. But I — "

"You have no goddamn business being here," Edward accused. "And if you don't leave now, I swear I'll have you sent away in shackles like you should've been in the first place."

"I didn't plan on coming here at all, but this was my fault. I had to come so nothing bad would happen."

"Oh, like you beating the shit out of me or taking Bella from her house like a fucking coward?" Edward yelled.

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut, balling his fists tightly. "I never wanted that to happen. I told all of that to Carlisle! It was the worst mistake of my life, and I'll never be able to take it back. But this is different. It's about — "

"I don't give a shit what it's about," Edward bellowed. "Leave! Now!"

"It's about James!" Jasper screamed.

All the blood drained from Edward's face, and his hold on Bella tightened as his eyes widened slowly. His jaw went slack, and his mouth fell open, but he didn't say anything.

"He knows where you are," Jasper said a little more calmly. "He knows you're here. And I can't let anything happen to you. Any of you. Please."

Edward lifted his hand to Bella's head, pressing his cheek to her forehead and then glancing at Sam. "Baby, I need you to go to Sam, okay?"

She cried softly, holding him tighter.

"It's okay, baby. Sam won't go anywhere." Slowly, Edward turned to Sam and shifted Bella to his arms. "Just take her."

Bella cried louder, reaching for Edward as Sam stepped away but didn't leave the porch.

"I was stupid," Jasper said. "And I never meant for this to happen. I swear. I — He called me this morning and said someone had found you for him. I never, ever told him where you were. I didn't trust him, and it was a mistake calling him."

Edward didn't say anything at first, moving away from the door and leaning over the railing of the porch. "Why did you think Kate called me?" he asked quietly.

Jasper followed slowly. "She came to the office while I was packing the few things I wanted to keep with me. She was with me when he called. I thought she would call Carlisle, and he'd call you. I don't know why she didn't, but I had to get here." He stepped up to Edward's side, seeing that he was still angry but obviously not so much that he couldn't think a little more rationally than expected. "I didn't know what he did until today. And it's not a good enough reason, but I'm sorry. I never — "

"I don't need your fucking pity," Edward said between clenched teeth.

"It's not like that," Jasper insisted. "I'm just sorry. I don't know what he'll do if he comes here, but I can't let him do it again. And I'm not asking you to forgive me. Just believe me. Please. For Bella and Alice. Carlisle trusts you with them, and I need you to trust me."

Bella cried for Edward again, and he groaned softly, stepping across the porch to take her. Jasper stayed back, fully expecting Edward to dismiss him without a word.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, remaining near Edward and Bella and glaring at Jasper.

"I'm fine," Edward replied as the door opened wider to allow another of the house's occupants outside.

"What the hell is all this yellin' for?"

Jasper couldn't hide any of his surprise to see Charlie there with a bewildered look on his face. What was he doing here? Then Charlie saw him.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?"

Jasper was confused over Charlie's reaction, but it only took another minute to figure out that Sam and Charlie both knew what Jasper had done.

Charlie stepped around Edward and Sam, facing Jasper like only an authority figure could. "You've got about six seconds to tell me what the hell you think you're doin' here," Charlie commanded. "And even after that, I ain't makin' no promises to let you get away without a decent ass-kicking."

"I can explain," was all Jasper got out before Charlie grabbed his shirt and shoved him into one of the porch posts so hard the wood cracked.

"You got a lot of fuckin' nerve thinking it's okay for you to come around after what you did," Charlie growled softly. "I always knew you were a stuck-up jackass, but this is worse than anything I ever pegged you for. And now you have four seconds."

With Charlie's hands clenched around his collar, Jasper couldn't move one way or another, but that seemed to be the intent.

"I was wrong," Jasper squeaked. "I had to make it right."

"What?" Charlie yelled, clenching tighter and pressing Jasper into the post harder.

"I was wrong!" Jasper yelled as loud as he could, though it wasn't much.

"Stop," Edward shouted.

Charlie released Jasper and backed away from him.

"Just stop," Edward said, turning to Jasper as he still held Bella against him. "How long ago did he call you?"

"A couple of hours ago," Jasper said.

It was quiet for a minute, and then Edward glanced at Charlie and Sam before he spoke again.

"Come inside," he said to Jasper.

With that, he turned with Bella to go back into the house, and slowly, Jasper followed him. Charlie and Sam were close behind, and as they made it into the foyer, Jasper watched as Tanya came down the stairs slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked only a split second before her eyes found Jasper's. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Edward spoke before Jasper could. "It's complicated. But I need you to keep Michael and Alice upstairs for now, okay?"

It looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't, turning on her heel and moving back up the stairs without a word.

"You're not seriously gonna to listen to this asshole," Charlie said to Edward, "are you?"

Edward didn't say anything to him, moving into the living room with Bella but remaining stood as he turned to face Jasper again. "Carlisle said you quit your job. Is that true?"

Jasper nodded. "It is. I was packing my stuff this morning when Kate came by the office. She wanted to know if it was true too."

"Why?"

Exhaling sharply, Jasper planted himself a good four feet from Edward — and Sam and Charlie as he thought over the answer himself. "Decisions were being made without consulting me, and when I tried to go to the DA the first time to put a stop to it, I got hit with more red tape than the side of a construction site." He glanced at Charlie, stepping another couple of feet away. "I never meant for any of this to happen," he said to Edward. "I never should've come back to Chicago in the first place, even if it was my sister's funeral. And I didn't mean any of the things I said to you at the church. I was angry and hurt, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have." He paused and stepped closer to Edward. "Listen, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just tell me you believe me. A lot of this — in fact, all of this is my fault. And I need to make it right."

Charlie scoffed from the couch, and Jasper huffed.

"It's not for me. I swear." He looked at Edward. "It's for you, and her. It's for Alice and your son."

Edward lifted his eyes to Jasper's, and for the first time since they'd met, Jasper really looked at him. It wasn't just that his appearance was different or even his demeanor. There was something in Edward's eyes that told Jasper who he was and how he worked, and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was gay. It didn't have one damn thing to do with who he chose to love and why.

It was in that moment that Jasper knew Kate was right.

He'd been so stupid letting all of this slip away.

"I believe you," Edward said, to which Charlie shot up and stalked over to him in two strides.

"You cannot trust this self-serving dick," he argued. "What about the kids? He's gonna lead whoever that asshole is straight to the house."

Edward shook his head. "No, he won't. I did that. And so did Carlisle. And I'm thinking of Bella and Alice right now. I'm thinking of Michael and Tanya. I'm going to need your help if James is really coming." Edward turned and looked at Sam. "I'll need both of you now that John's in Charleston."

Charlie pursed his lips in annoyance, obviously still pissed and rightfully so.

Sam stood up from the armchair he'd settled into, moving around to where they all stood. "We'll do whatever you need us to, Ed," he agreed.

Edward looked at Charlie, and reluctantly, he nodded.

"Yeah, all right," he conceded. "But I'm not taking my eyes off this pompous ass until I'm sure he's not here for any other reason than that."

Edward nodded, still holding Bella and not moving for several more minutes.

Jasper was relieved, but now he was even more worried than he had been before leaving Chicago.

Why hadn't Kate called Carlisle, knowing for sure that he would've called Edward to warn him? Why had she even come to see him in the first place?

Jasper didn't understand, but he was grateful for whatever reason.

Now he just had to make sure James didn't hurt anyone in his family. For the first time in three years, he actually considered Edward to be a part of that group.

Maybe it wasn't good enough for Charlie, but right now, it would do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First: <strong>_

_**Charlotte's sister: Taylor  
><strong>_

_**Taylor's girlfriend: Gianna  
><strong>_

_**Just so we're clear.  
><strong>_

_**And next time, we'll be back in Edward's POV to get a view on how he's dealing with this new development.  
><strong>_

_**I hope you were able to see what Kate saw, and if not, I'll just keep trying.  
><strong>_

_**Carlisle's on his way, and he's just three chapters away! I see a massive, amazing, lovey, sexy reunion coming!  
><strong>_

_**Laters!  
><strong>_


	30. When Day meets Night

_**Okay, so this chapter is longer than any chapter I've posted so far, but don't read into that please. There's a lot of stuff that happens that wouldn't have felt right splitting up into two smaller chapters. That's all.  
><strong>_

_**This chapter takes place right after the last one, and we're moving back into Edward's POV for this one. I don't know how many of you have decided to give Jasper a chance, but I hope you'll trust that Edward is doing the right thing. It's essential for everything that's about to happen and then everything that happens after this chapter.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. Period.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading, faving and putting this on your alerts. A special thanks to all my reviewers. You're all awesome.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Day meets Night<strong>_

The first thing Edward did after asking Sam and Charlie to help him was call Carlisle. Though his husband was still on the road and probably just over a day away, Edward needed him to know this if for no other reason so he would be able to explain what was happening. Charlie didn't want to let Jasper out of his sight, and to Edward's amazement, Jasper was completely okay with that. Sam carried Bella upstairs to sit with Tanya, and Edward stepped out onto the back deck with his phone.

What would he be able to say to Carlisle in a way that would assure him that everything was okay? After everything he'd heard, Edward was sure Jasper wasn't supposed to be there, but he was, and it seemed like he had a very good reason to come. But Edward didn't know if Carlisle would agree.

"Hey," Carlisle said upon answering. "We're getting ready to pull over for lunch. What's happening?"

For a few seconds, Edward hesitated, still uncertain what to say. "Well," he began, "it's kind of complicated. Are you driving?"

Carlisle laughed softly. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Could you pull over? Please."

There was silence for probably a couple of minutes, and Edward hoped it meant Carlisle was listening to him without asking why it was necessary.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "What's going on?"

"Will you promise not to go crazy?"

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked a little more pressingly. "Did you get hurt again?"

Edward sighed softly. "No. I didn't get hurt again. But it's about Jasper . . . and James."

"What about them?"

It was impossible to skirt around it any longer, and so Edward simply said it. "Jasper showed up here about half an hour ago. He said James called him and said he knows where we are. Kate was with him when James called."

"Jasper's there?" Carlisle yelled, obviously not hearing the rest of what Edward said. "He's not supposed to be there!"

Edward sighed heavily and sat at the table on the deck. "I know. And I didn't want him here. But he said James called him. He said James knows where we are, and he wanted us to be safe."

"That's not his fucking job! Edward, I swear to God if he — "

"Stop," Edward pleaded. "It doesn't matter if he's here now. If he hadn't come, we wouldn't have known. He said James knows where we are," he said a third time, hoping Carlisle understood what that meant.

"And you believe him?" Carlisle shouted.

Calmly, Edward spoke even as he glanced over his shoulder back into the house. "Yes, I do. Especially where James is concerned. And he said Kate was with him when James called. Why wouldn't she call you or me instead?"

"I don't know, but he shouldn't have come down there. There's a court order saying he's not supposed to contact me or anyone in my family."

"I don't think he cares," Edward said honestly, adding quickly, "and I'm actually glad he came."

"Why?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Because I can't handle James by myself. Charlie and Sam can't be here all the time, and I don't want anything to happen to Tanya or the girls, or Michael. He wasn't thinking of himself, Carlisle. He was thinking of us. I can't believe it, but I can see it in his eyes."

Slowly, Carlisle calmed down, hopefully still on the shoulder of the road. "I just — I don't like that he's there. Are you okay? With him being there."

Edward glanced back into the house again. "At first, when I saw his face, no. But he looks so different from the last time I saw him three years ago. What did he look like when you saw him yesterday morning?"

A long pause followed, and Edward stood up to lean against a post nearby. Then after a minute, Carlisle spoke again.

"Defeated," he said certainly. Another pause. "And he looked . . . sorry. I knew the only way to make him know I was serious about him leaving me alone was to tell him to stay away from me and you."

"And what did he look like when you did that?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said instantly. "It doesn't matter. He's not supposed to be there, and I'm finding an airport right now. I'm getting there as soon as possible."

As he had the day after Victoria had broken into the house, Edward argued with his husband. "If you come now, you'll be angry with him, and he didn't come here to cause trouble. You said you were driving so you could have your car here, and you should still do that. We're fine. I promise, and Charlie and Sam are here with me right now. I'll make sure the girls are okay, and if anything happens, I swear I'll call you. Please just trust me."

"I trust you," Carlisle insisted. "It's him I don't trust. And I shouldn't after what he did."

"I know. And that's okay. Don't rush to get here. We'll be fine. I promise to call you if anything happens."

It stayed quiet after that, and while Edward was standing on the deck, the back door opened. He turned to see Tanya there, lifting his arm as she reached his side and leaned into him with her arms around him.

"If anything happens," Carlisle said after a minute, "you better call me. And I mean anything, Edward. Please."

"I will. Just be careful."

"All right. I love you, Edward."

For the first time since Jasper got to the house, Edward smiled. "I love you too."

That ended their brief phone call, and Edward turned off his phone to slip it back into his pocket. Tanya squeezed him, and he squeezed her back without saying anything.

They stood there another few minutes, and the door opened again to allow Charlie onto the deck.

"I gotta get to the station," he said. "But I'm gonna call the guy at the hardware store about getting an alarm system put into the house. And Sam is staying here with you until I can get back. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, adding, "with him here."

His implication was plain even though he didn't say Jasper's name, and Tanya leaned back to lift her eyes to Edward's.

After another minute, Edward looked at Charlie. "We'll be fine. Just go, and don't arrest anybody while you're out."

Charlie actually smiled and then turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Tanya stepped away from Edward and spoke, changing the subject.

"So Lucy called me," she said. "She wants to go out tonight."

"That's great," he grinned.

Then she smirked. "Yeah, I was just trying to figure out who gave her my number."

Edward pursed his lips slightly. "She called you," he reiterated. "That's more important. Did she say what she wants to do?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, she says it's a surprise."

"Hmm, that sounds really nice. So you said yes?"

She bit her lip and shook her head again. "I said I'd have to call her back."

Slowly, his smile fell. "Why? I thought you liked her."

Tanya shrugged. "I do," she said. "I just don't know if I should do this now."

Edward stepped closer to her and took her hand in his good one. "Why not?" he asked.

She gestured to the house, again her implication just as plain as Charlie's.

Almost as soon as she did that, Edward exhaled sharply. "Not you too," he grumbled.

"I don't trust him," she whisper-hissed. "And you shouldn't either. After what he did, it's not his right to protect anyone he so much as abandoned when he left this town ten years ago. We don't need him here."

"Well, apparently, your sister thought different," he argued. "And we're not talking about the sister who disowned you. We're talking about the sister who should have just as much reason to hate him as you or I do. Kate wouldn't let him come down here unless she thought he could help. I trust her, and you should too."

"She could be wrong," Tanya griped. "She's pregnant and currently being ruled by her hormones."

Edward chortled softly. "Nice try, Alexis Tanya Denali. Pregnant women might have higher hormone levels than women who aren't pregnant, but they're just as capable of making rational decisions as the rest of you are. And I'd be more inclined to listen to her right now than you."

She lifted her hands to her hips and pressed her lips together. "And exactly why is that, Edward Anthony Masen?"

Hearing his full name minus his married name didn't surprise Edward at all. "Because she gave him a chance," he snapped.

"After what he did to you, how in the hell can you say he deserves a second chance?" she yelled.

"Because he didn't have to come here at all! He could've said _fuck it, he's a goddamn fudge packer_ and been done with it. But he didn't. I don't know what Kate was thinking, but she clearly understood something about him no one else would even think to understand. She saw something no one else would even look at, and it must have been serious enough for her to let him come here!"

Annoyance spread across her face slowly, and she folded her arms over her chest without saying anything.

Edward stepped toward her slowly and lifted his hand to her face. He didn't speak as he wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her closer to him. Reluctantly, she put her arms around him again with her head on his chest. "You're worried," he said softly. "And that's okay. If you weren't, _I'd_ be worried. But I promise this is okay. Sam is here, and Charlie will be back. John's going to be back in a few days, and Carlisle will be here tomorrow. We're all going to be fine." He leaned back to look at her. "You should call Lucy back and tell her to pick you up. Maybe Jasper would like to meet her."

Tanya's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Excuse me? Do you really think it's a good idea to literally surround him with gay people?"

"Well," Edward said, "there's a first time for everything."

She shook her head but didn't speak, laying her head against his chest again.

They stood on the deck for a few more minutes in silence until the door opened again to allow Jasper outside.

"Um, he — Sam said he needed help with the girls," he said uneasily.

Tanya didn't hesitate, letting go of Edward and moving toward the door. She didn't say anything to Jasper, stepping inside silently.

Edward didn't say anything to Jasper either, leaning into the post again and watching as he moved around the table and stopped in front of him.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

Edward exhaled slowly. "I'm not doing this for you," he replied. "I want the girls to be safe. I want Michael and Tanya to be safe."

"I know. But thank you for listening to me. I didn't expect you to. Kate didn't think you would either. I don't know why she didn't call you. And it's obvious she didn't call Carlisle, because he would've called you. And I want to help. You don't have a reason to let me help you, and I'll understand if you don't want me to. But I want to."

At first, Edward didn't think it was a good idea for Jasper to do anything while he was there. Sam and Tanya could keep the girls and Michael upstairs, and it was better if Jasper didn't go anywhere near them. But that could only work for so long, especially when the day wearing on and the likelihood of Leah and Seth dropping by increased, along with other kids from the neighborhood. And that was without Esme and Mary Anne coming, which Edward expected at any time.

"This is gonna take a lot of getting use to," Edward said as diplomatically as he could. "For all of us. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Jasper nodded. "Right."

"Charlie's going to get an alarm system installed, and if we're lucky, maybe nothing will happen."

Jasper scoffed. "I don't want anything to happen," he said. "But I don't think it's going to be that easy." He paused and then lifted his eyes to Edward. "Listen, I know it's not good enough now, but I'm sorry about all the shit I've pulled. You never deserved it. And I _am _a coward for thinking I knew what was best for Alice and Bella when I didn't even know them. You know them, and you've taken care of them, so whatever you do after this, I'll understand if you don't want me around them. I never got to know you, and that's my fault. I want to fix that, but it's up to you whether you want it too. When I talked to Kate earlier, I realized something that I think I always knew, and I just didn't know how to say it out loud."

"And exactly what is that?" Edward asked, absently cradling his left arm as his cast felt like it weighed a ton standing there in front of the man who crushed his left hand with the heel of his boot.

"I thought I was losing him, and I was angry at him for keeping it from me for so long." Jasper paused, glancing out at the beach. "I mean, I was an asshole as a kid, so I guess I can understand why he believed he couldn't tell me. I can't say for sure that I would've understood at the time, but it was just the fact that he waited until I was eighteen. It felt wrong, and not because of him being gay. But he's my brother. I thought he could tell me anything. I can think of dozens of things I told him when I was a kid and a teenager."

Edward didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what it was like to have a brother, even though he had his cousin Carmen's husband Eleazar. It wasn't the same, but no one in Edward's family had shunned him. They hadn't ridicule him or made him feel less worthy by being different. When Edward had told Esme, he'd only been sixteen, and even if it had taken a little while for their father to understand, he'd accepted it as long as Edward was safe and smart about what he did and who he did it with.

"No one ever asked me how I felt," Jasper continued. "I wish they had. Maybe I wouldn't have gone so long without seeing him. Maybe I would've tried to understand, maybe not, but I know I would've accepted it eventually."

Edward shook his head. "How can you say that after everything you've done?" he demanded, more like pleaded. "And how do you expect me to believe that?"

"You don't have to," Jasper insisted. "Not now. I don't expect you to. But I hope you will eventually. I will never ever regret anything more than this. I let all of this slip away, and I shouldn't have." Pausing again, he turned to face the deck railing and tucking his chin to his chest. "I've been so stupid, and I don't even know why anymore. I want to do whatever I have to so we can start over — so I can start over with my brother." He turned his sad gaze to Edward. "I don't expect anything from you. I just want to make this right."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place," Esme said as she now stood in the open deck door with Tanya behind her as she held Michael awake in her arms.

They both turned toward her, and in that time, she crossed the deck to be in front of Jasper, slapping him so hard he stumbled backward against the wood railing. Edward stepped in to stop her as she yelled.

"You goddamn coward, what the hell gives you the right to show up here? I swear to God, if you don't get away from this house right now — "

"Stop," Edward shouted.

"What is he doing here?" she screamed. "And why are you even talking to him? Don't you remember what he did to you? Don't you remember what he did to Bella?"

"Yes," he yelled. "I remember. But I'm handling it, and yelling isn't going to help. Calm down now, or you're going to leave until you can calm down. Bella's upset enough, and I don't need _anyone_ making it worse."

Esme looked at him like he'd slapped her, tugging her arm from his hand and then storming off to step back into the house. Edward exhaled heavily, glancing at Jasper and then following his sister before she could get far.

"Es, wait," he pleaded.

She got all the way to the front door before he stopped her, but she yanked her arm from him again. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "He beat you and left you alone in your home. He took Bella, and Carlisle had to go get her! Do you remember being the hospital for four days? You couldn't get out of bed! They had you on pain medication twenty-four hours a day for three days. How could you even let him into this house?"

"Because James called him," Edward exclaimed. "He called Jasper and told him that he knows where we are. Kate was with him when James called. I can't explain it, but I believe him. I have to, especially if I want to keep the girls and Michael and Tanya safe. I remember what he did, and I didn't want to listen to him. But I look at him, and he's different."

"What about Alice and Bella?" she asked, pleading still. "Bella is terrified of him because of what he did to you. And Alice is so protective of you. You could've just accepted what he said and told him to go away. Why didn't you?"

"I told you, I look at him and see that he's different. I can't explain it. You're just going to have to trust me. I would never put anyone I love in danger intentionally. You know that. Please just trust me."

She drew in a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists as she stood in front of him. "I just don't trust him," she huffed.

"You don't have to," Edward said. "Trust _me_. Okay?"

At first, she shook her head, pressing her lips together and then crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine," she said. "I'll trust you. But I swear if that coward — "

"I know," he agreed. "I know. Now where's Annie?"

Esme exhaled slowly, calming herself uneasily. "Upstairs with Bella and Alice."

"Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet, but she's probably hungry."

Edward nodded just once. "Then we'll make sandwiches and eat on the beach. Go get her, and I'll have Tanya help you."

He turned to leave when she spoke.

"So that's it? He shows up and tells you that bastard knows you're here, and you're just going to believe him. Because you say he looks different?"

Edward nodded again. "Yes," he replied. "That's it. Now go get Annie. Bring them all down here, and we'll all eat."

He didn't argue with her on it any more, moving through the house to the kitchen and then the back door to step back onto the deck.

What he discovered there astonished him.

While he never believed Tanya would ever do such a thing, the fact that she was standing by while Jasper held Michael in his arms made Edward less apprehensive than he thought it would. And when Jasper looked up to see him there, he actually smiled. Tanya glanced back at Edward, somehow telling him silently that she was trying to see what he'd seen, and Edward moved closer to them slowly.

"This is the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen," Jasper said, the happy sound in his voice so foreign that Edward was positive he'd imagined it at first.

There was no denying that, but as Edward arrived at Jasper's side, he could only think of one thing. "You should've seen my niece Mary Anne when she was born. My sister was labor with her for almost a day, and I got to hold her in the hospital. I was sixteen."

The happy look on Jasper's face faded a little as he still held Michael. "I wish I'd been there when Alice and Bella were born," he said quietly. "But I don't think Rose would've let me in the delivery room — or the hospital. Now I'm afraid it might be too late."

Listening to Jasper made Edward much sadder than he thought it would, and it was that moment that Esme stepped onto the deck with Mary Anne as Sam followed her with Alice and Bella. It didn't take much thought for Edward to know what he wanted to do, and as soon as he saw the girls, he moved to where they were standing behind Sam and knelt to be in front of them. No one said anything as he pulled Bella onto his left hip and then rising to take Alice's left hand in his right.

"Come on, girls," he said to them gently. "It's okay."

Bella clung to him tighter the closer they got to Jasper, and Alice wrapped her free hand around Edward's arm. Neither of them would look at Jasper, and Alice stepped around in front of Edward with his arm around her.

Edward tried to smile, but it was difficult when he realized how scared they both were. Then he looked up at Jasper, and he was stunned to see that he was just as scared as they were. He put Bella down and then turned her and Alice to face him.

"I need both of you to listen to me," he said, pleading. "I know you're both scared, and that's okay. I'm scared. But we can't stay scared forever, and I need both of you to trust me. I love both of you so much, and you have to know that I would never do anything to let either of you get hurt. I know I look pretty bad, and I'm still healing. This is how we do that. Okay? Your Uncle Jasper is here because someone — a bad man who hurt me a long time ago — found us, and he wants all of us to be safe. And I trust him. So I need both of you to trust him. I need both of you to show him that it's okay to be scared, but facing our fear is the way we overcome it. All right?"

Alice spoke first, lifting her eyes to Jasper as he still stood with Michael in his arms. "He's not here to hurt you?" she asked.

Edward shook his head, grasping onto her hand and then caressing her cheek. "No, baby. He's not here to hurt me. He's here to help us. And we need to help him. Can both of you do that for me? Please."

Then Bella stepped closer to Edward and put her arms around him. Edward held her as tight as he could even with his hand in a cast. He hated that she'd been through so much, but more than anything, he wanted her to heal. He wanted her to be okay ten years from now, and whether that meant she needed to forgive Jasper or not, it didn't matter. Right now, he just wanted her to be okay. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore.

"Everything's gonna be okay, baby bell," he whispered to her. "I promise. I'll be right here the whole time."

"You promise?" she cried as two tears slipped down her pink cheeks.

Edward wiped her tears away gently. "I promise."

While she didn't let go of Edward immediately, Bella turned her fearful brown eyes toward Jasper, chewing on her lip and then laying her hand over Edward's face. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm before slowly twisting around to look at Jasper. Edward didn't say anything at first, rising while he still held Bella's hand.

"It's okay," he said, nodding.

Jasper didn't move at first, still holding Michael and glancing at Tanya. She stepped to his side quickly to take the baby boy, taking just one step back so Jasper could kneel in front of his nieces.

Edward watched more nervous than he'd been in his life as Alice took Bella's hand and stepped a little closer to Jasper. He knew for certain that Carlisle wouldn't like that he was doing this, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Edward knew this was why Kate hadn't called. How could she have known that Edward would even allow something like this after everything that had happened? Was she really becoming over-emotional the way Tanya believed?

"You look like Mommy," Bella said softly.

Jasper laughed softly. "Well, I guess I should," he replied. "Your mommy and I were twins. She was a little older than me though."

"You're a lot taller than Mom," Alice said. "Almost as tall as Daddy."

Jasper looked up at Edward, silently asking for confirmation, and it was easy to nod. Emmett had been almost six-five, and it seemed like Jasper was pretty close to that.

Bella stepped a little closer, slowly extending her little hand and then touching Jasper's thick brow. "You have Mommy's eyes," she told him. "She said I got my eyes from my Grandpa. On Daddy's side."

"Well, your eyes are the most beautiful brown I've ever seen," Jasper gushed.

"That's what Daddy always said," Alice said.

"Did he?"

Alice nodded. "Are you going to stay for lunch?"

Jasper looked at Edward again, questioning silently before he glanced at everyone else and then returned his eyes to Alice. "I would love to stay," he said with a nod of his own.

"Esme and I will get started on the sandwiches," Tanya said as she now held Michael. "Why don't you guys take the girls down to the beach?"

Slowly, Jasper stood up, and with little else, Sam moved to lead the way down the deck to the beach. Edward lifted Bella in his arms again, and Mary Anne followed him as Alice reached for Jasper's hand to walk with him. It was the most interesting thing to watch even after Jasper took her hand in his and allowed her to pull him down the steps of the deck to the vacant beach. There was a little hesitancy in Alice's movements at first, but by the time they all got to the ground, she was laughing and even asked Jasper to hunt for sea shells with her.

Lunch was mostly uneventful, even after Alice found a handful of shells and started making a castle. Esme and Tanya made enough sandwiches for everyone, and though Edward couldn't get in the water, he sat with Sam on the beach while holding Michael and watching Jasper interact with Alice and Bella for what seemed like the first time in their lives. It was amazing. That didn't mean to say that Edward was completely comfortable with it, but it was clear to Edward that Jasper wanted to make up for everything he'd missed. Apparently, Kate had believed Jasper enough to think he was ready for it, and who was Edward to argue with her?

Esme wasn't comfortable with Mary Anne being around Jasper at all, and she said goodbye to Edward and Tanya after they were all finished eating. Mary Anne grumbled the whole way, but she didn't argue, promising to come back the next day — with or without her mother.

After she was gone, Tanya disappeared into the house for a few minutes, leaving Edward and Sam on the beach with Michael while Jasper waded through the water with Alice and Bella.

"So how are you doing now that he's been here a while?" Sam asked.

"It's weird," Edward said honestly. "And I keep wanting to get up and step between him and Bella. But I can't keep being afraid. I can't stay angry. For their sake and mine."

"What do you think Carlisle will do when he gets here?"

Edward shook his head, lowering his eyes to Michael. "I hope he's calmed down enough to realize that we're all okay. And I hope he doesn't race like a bat out of Hell to get here sooner. I want him here alive. I don't want some strange cop to call me and tell me he was in an accident because he was speeding."

Sam laughed softly. "I agree completely." After a pause, he spoke more quietly. "I just don't know if it's a good idea for him to be here — if James knows we're here. Won't that make things worse?"

"I don't know. I have to believe that Kate knew what she was doing when she sent him down here. She honestly hasn't been pregnant long enough to start having mood swings," he stated, pausing himself and adding with a laugh, "at least, I hope not."

Sam shook his head, laughing again.

"Well, I hope you boys can keep up with these little girls tonight," Tanya said as she made her way back to where they were sat.

Edward glanced at her. "And why is that?" he asked, watching her sit beside him.

She smiled. "Well, because I have a date. And I probably won't be back until late."

"Really?" he giggled. "Why come back at all?"

Tanya draped her arm over his shoulders. "Probably because I just met them and need to keep up a few boundaries until all this craziness dies down."

Edward laughed a little louder, leaning closer and kissing her cheek. "Well, then I hope you have a good time. You deserve it. And don't worry about us. I've been looking after these girls a long time. We'll be fine."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Sam asked.

Tanya pursed her lips at him and smirked. "It's actually a girl, thank you very much," she told him. "And her name's Lucy. She's an assistant trainer at the pool. You can blame Edward for our unusual meeting."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Hey, don't mind me. Any time two people who have something in common find each other, I consider that a good thing. So please, have fun. Don't come back too early though. _Especially_ if you're having fun."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning further into Edward and wrapping her arms around his waist. "She'll pick me up at six-thirty," she whispered to him. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Gently, he pressed his cheek to her forehead. "It's okay," he said. "We'll be fine."

She didn't say anything, squeezing him and then turning her gaze to where Jasper was playing with Alice and Bella.

A few minutes passed, and then Jasper happened to glance back at them. He didn't smile, but then Alice jumped on top of him, causing him to fall back into the water. They all laughed, and Alice pounced on Jasper's chest.

"I never thought I would ever see anything like that," Tanya said to Edward. "It's just so weird."

"I know," he replied. "But it's okay. And it's after three. You probably need to start getting ready."

She leaned back away from him and blinked. "It does _not_ take me three hours to get ready for a date."

"Yeah, when you're going out with a guy. But this is a first. It's special. Just go. I'll be in after while to put Michael, and I expect you to be ready to go."

Tanya pursed her lips again, glancing at Sam and then rising slowly. She didn't say anything as she left, looking over her shoulder at Edward and shaking her head before she ascended the stairs to the deck.

As soon as she was inside the house, Edward turned his attention back to Jasper and the girls, and Bella smiled at him before making a run for him from the water. Quickly, Edward passed Michael to Sam.

"You might want to take him," he said with a laugh less than a second before Bella slammed into him.

"Uncle Eddie, you have to come into the water!" she cried with a giggle.

He held onto her as they fell back onto the sand. "Oh, I wish I could, baby, but not today. You're having fun though, aren't you?"

She nodded and held onto him tighter.

Slowly, Jasper and Alice made their way up the beach to where Edward and Sam were sitting with Bella, and for a few tense moments, it was quiet and awkward. Michael made a few gurgling sounds, and Alice sat up at Edward's side to look at him.

"I wish I could help keep Michael safe," she said softly, caressing his cheek.

Edward leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about that, baby," he whispered. "That's what we're here for. We're here to keep you and Bella and Michael safe."

To that, she grinned, but then she looked up at Jasper.

"I still wish I knew," she said. "I can look after him just as much as anybody else. And I could look after Bells too, like when those jerks with Jacob are making fun of her. She's just as cool as they are. I doubt any of them can swim as good as she can."

"I'm with you," Edward agreed.

"What do they do?" Jasper asked from his spot on the sand.

Alice chewed the inside of her mouth, scooting closer to Edward and laying her head over his arm. "Well, they call her a baby. They never let her go up the beach with us. If Leah wasn't there, they would probably throw sand at her or something. Bella's my sister. It's my job to protect her too."

Edward wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her against him, lifting his eyes to Jasper and watching as he stood up and stepped in front of Alice with his hand out.

"Come over here," he said gently.

Alice hesitated, but when Jasper didn't move away, she looked up at Edward and then laid her hand in Jasper's so he could pull her to her feet.

They moved about ten feet away, and Jasper nudged her about three feet from him.

"You probably started noticing boys not that long ago, right?" he asked her.

Alice blushed and looked away, still chewing her cheek.

"Do the boys notice you?" Jasper asked.

Still she didn't say anything, and he leaned over his front of her with his hands on his knees.

"Alice, it's okay. I promise you won't get in trouble. But you're pretty and smart, and I'm sure those older boys are stupid if they can't see that. Am I right?"

She glanced at Edward, unsure for another minute before she looked at Jasper and nodded.

"And sometimes they do stupid shit, don't they?" he asked, pausing and then correcting himself. "Um, I mean crap."

She laughed just once and then nodded again.

"Whenever they get in your face, there's just three things you need to do to make them stop. You wanna learn?"

"You can teach me?"

Jasper looked at Edward, and even with a nervous look on his face, Edward nodded.

Sam leaned over to whisper in Edward's ear. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Edward watched Jasper and Alice with a little hesitance, but it wasn't enough for him to completely agree with Sam's obvious reluctance. "It'll be fine. We're both here, right?"

"I guess," Sam replied with a shake of his head.

"Now," Jasper said. "The first thing you're going to think is that you're too small to do anything to some who's bigger than you. What you have to do is make them the same size as you."

Alice blinked at him as she stood in front of him. "How?"

He stepped a little closer. "Put your foot out in front like this," he instructed, standing her in a clearly defensive position. "Step on my foot," he ordered.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Jasper nodded. "It's okay. Step on my foot."

After a moment of thought, she raised her leg and stamped her foot over Jasper's as hard as she could, eliciting an immediate response as he groaned and then dropped to his knee.

Alice jumped back instantly. "I'm sorry," she cried. "You told me to do it! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise."

Edward stood up from Sam and Bella then, reaching Alice as Jasper sat back on his calves, panting.

"No, it's okay," he said, then he smiled and laughed. "That was good. You're a lot better at this than I was. I was puny when I was your age."

"Really?" Alice asked, looking up at Edward as he now stood behind her.

Jasper nodded. "Really." Then he looked at Edward. "You did very good. But now you need to make sure the guy in front of you can't get up after you stomp his foot."

Her eyebrows furrowed together immediately. "How?"

He held up his hand. "Give me a minute, okay?" he asked, still smiling.

Alice laughed and lifted her hands to Edward's as he stood behind her watching Jasper.

Once he got his bearings back, Jasper sat up and then stood up. "All right," he said. "Now, usually, when you step on someone's foot, what do they do?"

She looked up at Edward, and he smiled at her before she looked at Jasper again. "I know I usually pick my foot up."

Jasper propped his hands on his hips. "And why is that?"

Alice shrugged. "Because it hurts."

He nodded and then picked his leg up so that he balanced there on his other foot. "Like this?"

She nodded.

"So when someone who isn't being nice to you gets his foot stepped on, what does it look like you should do next?"

Alice looked over the way he was standing, pursing her lips and speaking seriously. "Kick him in his privates," she said.

Edward laughed softly, and Alice blushed, but Jasper nodded.

"That's good," he said. "But first, you kick him in his — "

He hopped on his foot a couple of times, and Alice gasped.

"Oh, I get it," she exclaimed.

Jasper chuckled. "Well?"

She realized he was serious after a minute, looking at Edward again. "He wants me to kick him?"

Edward turned his attention to Jasper, tilting his head curiously. "I think you should probably rethink that," he suggested. "She's known to be lethal when you give her free reign."

Jasper put his foot down and leaned over with his hands on his knees. "Do you hit a lot of boys in school?" he asked.

Alice giggled. "No." She paused, and then added, "well, sometimes. But that was because he was being a jerk to one of my friends. Mom wanted to ground me for a week, but Dad said if it was just that once, all I had to do was take the trash out for two weeks. We didn't tell Mom the other times."

"I remember meeting your Dad before you were born," Jasper said with a nod. "I wish I'd gotten to know him better. Did he teach you to throw a punch?"

Alice nodded.

Jasper nodded and smiled, something that made him look like a completely different person to Edward. "Nice," he said of Alice's revelation. Then he looked at Edward. "It's okay though," he said, looking at Alice. "Like you said, I told you to do it. And I can show you how to sweep kick instead of busting my kneecap, okay?"

Again, she looked at Edward, and he nodded. Her bright blue eyes lit up, and she looked at Jasper. "Okay."

Edward stepped back a little, watching in amazement as Jasper showed Alice a sweep kick in enough steps for her to understand that she had to hit his knee just above his ham strings to take him down.

This time, when Jasper fell back, he laughed, and Alice cheered louder than he'd ever seen, toppling her six-foot-three uncle and then pinning him to the ground.

"I did it!" she giggled.

"Guys!" Tanya yelled from the deck. "The guy from the hardware store is here to install the security system! And it's probably time for the girls to come in and get ready for dinner. You're on your own tonight!"

She turned to leave, and Alice climbed off of Jasper slowly.

"I don't want to go inside," she whined.

Edward wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her neck. "I know, baby, but it's after four, and us guys have to start dinner. I promise to make your favorite."

She smiled and laughed, grasping onto his arm. "Do we have all the stuff to make Chicken Vesuvio?"

He coughed softly, glancing at Jasper and Sam before he answered her. "I'll go out and get the stuff if we don't. And I'll take Jasper with me to stave off the locals. Okay?"

She inhaled deep and nodded. "Okay."

Thankfully, they had all the ingredients for Alice's dish, and while Sam helped Edward get all the food together, Bella and Alice found a chest of puzzles in the dining room. Edward left Sam after a minute, peeking around the doorway to the dining room to watch Jasper with the girls.

"I've never seen these," Bella exclaimed.

"Do you want to put one together?" Jasper asked as he stood with them over the chest.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Sure. Pick one out, and we'll put it on the table until dinner's ready."

She giggled and immediately began sifting through the dozens of puzzle boxes in the chest.

Alice sighed softly, glancing back to see Edward there, and slowly, she walked to him, putting her arms around him.

"How you doin', Smalls?"

She laid her head over his lower abdomen. "I wish Uncle Carlie was here," she said quietly.

Edward squatted down in front of her. "I wish he was here too, Smalls. And he'll be here tomorrow. I promise. You wanna help Sam in the kitchen?"

She smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You're really getting the hang of this parenting stuff, you know?"

Edward laughed and eased closer to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Smalls. That means a lot to me. Go on and help Sam. I'll be there in a little while."

She stepped away from him and hurried to the kitchen as Edward stood up and turned into the dining room. Jasper was watching him as Bella began moving her puzzle pieces over the table.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged. "They've both been through so much. I don't know how much more they can handle. I thought we would be safe here. I hope I'm not wrong."

Slowly, Jasper stepped over to Edward's side. "This is my fault," he said. "I won't ever be able to apologize enough. But I want to help keep my nieces safe. It's the least I can do. I won't let James hurt them. I swear. I know my word doesn't mean much to you now, but I want to work on that."

"Then you're going to get a lot of chances over the next few days to do that," Tanya said coming down the stairs.

They both turned to see her now dressed for her date. The dress she wore was completely different from the one she'd had on the night before. This dress was lacy, gray and knee-length with three-quarter sleeves, and it looked like it had little rhinestones scattered all over it. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and her earrings dangled playfully along her neck.

When neither Edward nor Jasper spoke, she laughed.

"I see you're both speechless," she said, stepping off the bottom stair and twirling softly. "Do we approve?"

"You look amazing," Edward gushed, moving closer and putting his arm around her. "Clearly, you're much more interested in going out with her than me."

She laughed again, slipping her phone into her clutch and glancing around. "At least she's not being sneaky about it. And she's taking me back to Charleston, so it might be late."

Edward shook his head. "Hey, I never said you had to come back. Please, enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"So you're going on a date?" Jasper asked.

Tanya turned her attention to him and nodded. "Yes, and she should be here just any minute." She glanced at Edward, and he bowed his head. Then she looked at Jasper. "You can meet her when she gets here — if you want."

For a minute, maybe, Jasper looked uncomfortable. He didn't say anything, pressing his lips together and folding his arms over his chest as he rocked back and forth from one foot to the other. Then after he appeared to think about it, he bit his lip and nodded too. "I'd like that, as long as it's okay with you."

Tanya nodded and smiled slightly.

A knock came at the door, and Edward moved to answer it, discovering the same dark-haired, tanned guy from the hardware store who had put in their new back door there with a manila folder in his hands.

"Who's Edward?" His bushy brown eye brows met his hairline as his dark eyes skimmed the room.

"That's me," he replied.

"I'm Owen. Charlie said you were the one to give all the new codes for the security system."

Edward glanced at Tanya and Jasper, shrugging. "I guess I am then."

Owen nodded toward the back of the house. "I put the keypad at the back door," he said. "I'll show you how to arm it and disarm it."

Edward grinned and gestured for Owen to go ahead of him, following him through the kitchen where Sam and Alice were already cooking. Owen gave him the code for the new keypad, showing him twice how to arm it and then disarm it before he handed over the manila folder.

"Both the front door and the back door are linked to the pad here," he told Edward. "But I also did the basement door and the doors in both the bedrooms on the north side of the house since they open to the inside of the rooms. As long as the alarm is off, there shouldn't be a problem. Make sure every door connected to the pad is closed and locked before you arm it. And if there's a problem, you're linked to the sheriff's station in town. Charlie also said he'd try to come by and check on you before he clocked out for the night."

Edward took the folder and nodded. "All right," he said, reaching for Owen's hand to thank him. "We really appreciate it. I know I'll sleep better tonight."

"Not a problem. I'll let Charlie know I'm done when I get back to the store. If you need anything else, just let me know."

They left the kitchen then, and Edward showed Owen out of the house just as Lucy was coming up the road to the house in her Jeep Liberty.

She parked where Owen's truck had been, climbing out in a strapless blue knee-length dress with a full skirt. Her dark blond hair was also pulled up but in a twist at the base of her neck, and she was carrying a pair of black four-inch heels in one hand with her matching clutch in the other. She smiled when she saw Edward, jogging up to the house and meeting him on the porch.

"I didn't think I would ever get my hair pulled up," she said with a laugh as they embraced.

"Well, you look great," he said, opening the door for her and then following her inside as Tanya and Jasper stood in the doorway to the dining room. "And your date is all ready to go."

"That's good," she nodded, stepping into the foyer and obviously spotting Tanya as her mouth fell open. "Oh, my gosh, you look amazing."

Tanya glanced at Jasper and then moved to Lucy's side. "You do too. At least we're both dressed appropriately."

Lucy nodded and smiled, still holding her shoes in her hand.

"Ahem!"

Jasper's sudden utterance startled Lucy, but Tanya glimpsed over at Edward before she spoke.

"Lucy, this is my cousin, Jasper," she said. "He's Bella and Alice's uncle, Carlisle's brother."

Apparently oblivious to who Jasper was, Lucy tucked her shoes under arm and extended her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Lucy. I'm an assistant instructor at the pool house."

He didn't hesitate, meeting her halfway. "It's nice to meet you too. I used to be a photojournalist, but right now, I'm unemployed."

Lucy all but frowned. "Well, we can't have that," she insisted. "I'm sure there's something in town for you. I know Beth is always looking for a new way to advertise the summer sessions we have. I can talk to her if you want."

Jasper couldn't hide his surprise, but he shook his head. "That's nice of you to offer," he said. "But I don't know how long I'm going to be in town. Right now, I'm just kind of taking some time off."

She shrugged. "No worries. Let me know if you change your mind."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

They all stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Tanya spoke again.

"We should probably go. The concert starts at eight."

Lucy gasped softly. "Oh, shit, yeah, we need to get going." She replaced her shoes in her open hand, addressing Edward with a smile. "I promise to have her back before midnight. Don't wait up."

Edward laughed but didn't respond, folding his arms over his chest and stepping back to watch them leave. Tanya smiled as she left, leading Lucy out of the house without a word.

"How did they meet?" Jasper asked once they were gone.

Edward spoke instantly. "Bella started lessons last week, and Tanya and I take her together. Except for when I did this," he said, gesturing to his mutilated scalp and the stitches still holding his skin together.

"What happened? I keep meaning to ask, but — "

"Victoria broke into the house," Edward told him. "Apparently, she did this for James, but Charlie held in the jail for a couple of days."

Jasper obviously didn't know what to say, his eyes downcast as he chewed on his lip.

"Uncle Eddie!" Alice yelled. "We need help!"

Edward laughed softly. "Go sit with Bella," he said to Jasper. "I'll be right back."

They separated there, and Edward glanced back just once before stepping into the kitchen where it appeared that Sam and Alice were literally having a meltdown.

Edward was able to save the food, dismissing Alice from the kitchen so she could help Bella with the puzzle on the dining room table, and he and Sam finished dinner so they could all sit down around seven to eat.

By eight, Bella was pleading to watch a movie, and Alice was adamant that they didn't watch a kids' movie — at least one that had Dora or Diego in it. Edward couldn't help but think it was all a little too cute considering they didn't have any of those in the house. In fact, the only movies appropriate enough for the girls were the few animated movies he and Carlisle had brought the last time they'd had the girls down for the summer.

So after Alice and Bella were both camped out on the couch with Jasper, Edward and Sam wandered back to the kitchen to clean up. The front door opened just as they were stepping into the kitchen, and Charlie came through still dressed in his uniform.

"Police department," he announced. "Heard you had a security system installed and wanted to come check it out."

He smiled as he made it to the kitchen, and Edward grinned with him.

"Check away," he said, gesturing to the back door. "It's late. Did you just clock out?"

"Technically," Charlie said, opening the back door and looking over the connections of the alarm. "But I'm always on call. Good thing for me I live in a little town where shit rarely ever happens."

"Yeah, you would not have that kind of luck in Chicago," Sam said from the sink. "But then you wouldn't always be on call."

Charlie nodded, agreeing. "So what did you two feed the kids? It smells like chicken."

Edward snickered a little. "Well, that because it was chicken. Did you eat already?"

"I have a standing table at the Diner every night," he confirmed. "I just wanted to check on all of you to make sure you were okay for the night."

The kitchen got quiet as Edward and Sam cleaned and dried all the dishes to put them all away. Then Charlie spoke again.

"You're all okay, right?" he asked. "Even with Jasper here."

"We're all fine," Edward assured him. "There's really no need for you to worry."

Charlie nodded, silently acknowledging what Edward said.

"And on that note," Sam said, "I think we're done. Charlie, will you walk me out?"

A grin spread across his face, and he 'hmm'd' silently before nodding again.

"Ed," Sam said, "you gonna be okay until Tanya gets back?"

"We'll be fine," he said again. "It probably won't be too late the way she was talking. It's her first real date. She's bound to be a little hesitant."

Both Sam and Charlie laughed but didn't say anything, both turning to leave the kitchen as Edward followed them.

As they walked, he watched them, thinking about how Tanya and Lucy had looked before leaving, and he wondered if it would be possible to work two miracles in one season. He didn't want to push, but he believed everyone had the right to be happy. If he could help make that happen, what was so wrong with that?

As soon as Sam and Charlie were gone, Edward made a point of checking the house for any unlocked windows or doors. Even though the windows weren't wired, the less the house looked different the easier it would be to prevent anyone from thinking anything had changed. He couldn't turn on the alarm until Tanya got home, but he still armed and disarmed it a few times to get used to it. When that was finished, he moved back through the house to the living room where Jasper was still sitting with the girls.

"I'm gonna check on Michael," he said, waiting until Jasper nodded to head upstairs.

His baby boy was squirming awake in his crib when Edward stepped into Tanya's room, and he quietly changed Michael's diaper before lifting him in his arms to carry him downstairs. Alice perked up as soon as she saw Michael, and she scooted over on the couch to make room for Edward so she could watch the baby instead of the movie.

Bella fell asleep before the movie was finished, and Jasper offered to carry her upstairs.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked even as he sat pinned to the couch by Alice.

"Sure," Jasper said, rising from the couch with Bella wrapped around his chest. "It's the first door on the left, right?"

Edward nodded. "That's right."

He watched Jasper disappear, lowering his eyes to Michael and then Alice. It was so odd how much had changed in a day, and Edward could barely keep up with it all. In less than twenty-four hours, Carlisle would be there. They'd be a family again, and with any luck, the security system would keep them all safe from anyone who threatened them.

Jasper came back down after putting Bella to bed, and together, he and Edward carried Michael and Alice upstairs to put them both back to bed. Michael started to cry when Edward tried to put him down, and it was obvious he wasn't ready to go back to sleep.

"We can go out on the deck," Jasper suggested. "I think he'll like that after how he was earlier. And Tanya will probably be back by the time he goes to sleep."

Edward didn't argue, following Jasper back through the house to the back deck as it set dimly lit from all the twinkle lights they'd put up a few days earlier. It was dark and the water was beating against the sand gently in the immediate distance.

"Tell me about your son," Jasper pleaded softly.

For a minute, Edward didn't speak, holding his gaze over Michael's wide blue eyes and then lifting him up to kiss his forehead. Then without another minute passing, he began talking. "His mother was five months pregnant when she came into the hospital. I was on the day shift that day, and our charge nurse asked me to do her initial exam before OB came down. She was having little contractions, and we had to give her an injection to make them stop. Lauren was scared, and I ended up sitting with her the whole time she was there. After that, every time she came in, she asked for me. Whenever I talked to Carlisle about her, he always told me to be the person she needed to help her through what was happening to her.

"About a month before she was due, Lauren came into the ER bleeding, and we almost weren't fast enough to get her into a trauma room before Ben was born. He was five weeks premature, and his lungs weren't completely developed. Michael was born right after in the same situation, and Lauren almost stroked out from the shock. Everything happened so fast. Two days afterward, Ben died in the NICU, and Lauren cried for an hour. I didn't really know what to say even though I'd done it before, so I just held her. We'd been trying for days to find someone in her family, but there was no one.

"By the time they told me about Lauren, it was too late to do anything. She wanted me to have him, to raise him, and I didn't want to at first. I wanted her to get better. I wasn't thinking about having him with me. The only thing that mattered was him being with his mother. But it wasn't possible. I called Carlisle, and we talked about it. We'd been talking about maybe adopting, and it wasn't ideal, but I didn't want Michael to be turned over to Child Protective Services because I knew they couldn't take care of him. And then I was scared. I mean, what was I thinking? I wasn't ready to take care of a baby. But I'd been taking care of him the whole time, and it was the easiest thing I'd ever done.

"When we brought him home, Carlisle had to make sure I was okay, and it wasn't until the next morning that I knew I could take care of him," he said finally lifting his eyes to Jasper and discovering him crying with two streams running down his face.

It was so surprising that Edward forgot what he was going to say next. And then he moved closer to Jasper, shifting Michael to his left arm despite the cast and then lifting his fingers to wipe the tears away. Jasper bowed his head, looking away and swiping the back of his hand along his other cheek. Without really thinking about it, Edward extended his arm and draped it over Jasper's shoulders, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

For several minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the water and the insects, and then Michael gurgled a little, breaking the silence and the moment as Edward stepped back and laid his hand over Michael's head.

"I think he's finally going to sleep," Edward said with a relieved sigh. "Tanya will probably be back soon."

Jasper sighed heavily with him. "Right."

Edward didn't say anything, turning and leading the way back into the house with Jasper behind him. He carried Michael back up to Tanya's room, easily laying the baby boy in his crib and tucking him in with the blanket. With a kiss on Michael's forehead, Edward stepped out of the room and returned back to the living room where Jasper was spreading out a blanket over the couch.

"You could probably sleep in your parents' old room," Edward said, prompting Jasper to look at him.

"Somebody should probably stay down here in case something happens," Jasper replied. "Even with the security system."

"Oh. Right. Of course," he agreed as the front door opened to allow Tanya in alone as she carried her shoes in her hand. "Hey."

She looked at him with a smile on her face, moving to his side and gushing immediately. "I've just had to best date of my entire life, and I have you to thank for it. And I can't believe I was so worried. I'm going to name my first child after you!" she giggled, reaching up and kissing his cheek before she turned on her bare heel and making her way upstairs without another word.

Edward grinned curiously, glancing back at Jasper to see an even more curious expression on his face from what he'd just seen. "Well, I guess she had a good time. And I guess that means we can shut everything down, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Edward."

He just nodded and moved to the front door, locking it and moving through the house to the back door to make sure it was locked before he turned to alarm on. It beeped three times and indicated it was armed before Edward turned and left the kitchen to get upstairs.

Tanya was already wearing her nightgown and currently cleaning off her make-up when Edward stepped onto the floor more ready to go to bed than he had been the night before. She smiled at him again, and he smiled back.

"I see you had a good time," he said as they stepped into the bathroom together.

"I did," she confirmed. "The food was great. The concert was phenomenal. We stopped at a rest stop on the way and watched the moon rise. It was the best date I've been on — ever."

Edward watched her with an even bigger smile. "Did she kiss you?"

Tanya blushed instantly, biting her lip and then smiling as she continues to remove her make-up.

He gasped dramatically and bumped his hip into hers. "She did," he whispered. "Was it nice?"

Without saying anything, she nodded.

"Are you gonna do it again?"

She turned her eyes to him, and it was easy to read her face as she remained tight-lipped.

It was all he needed to know before he himself began getting ready for bed.

The house was completely quiet when Edward climbed into bed, thinking of all the things he would say to Carlisle the next day. Would he and Elizabeth drive through lunch to arrive sooner? What would they say to Jasper being around the girls and Michael already? Would they understand?

He was just beginning to fall asleep not that long after laying down when a loud, piercing shrill filled the air of his bedroom, and it only took him a second or two to react, jumping out of the bed and hurrying to the hallway. Tanya bursted out of her room, and then Michael began crying. With just a look, Edward told her to stay where she was while he checked on Alice and Bella. They were both startled but otherwise all right, and he sent them to Tanya so he could hurry downstairs.

Jasper was already checking the front door, and Edward turned off the staircase to run to the kitchen expecting to find the back door open.

But it wasn't.

"Check the basement," he ordered, glancing at Jasper less than a second before he spun around and ran to the basement door.

It took probably another minute to make sure all the doors and windows were still shut and locked, and just as they were getting ready to say something was wrong with the system, a police cruiser with its lights flashing pulled up to the front of the house. Then a second one showed up, and Edward hurried back to the keypad to disarm the system.

Charlie and Jimmy were coming through the door just as he was getting back to the foyer, and they both looked at him.

"Did somethin' happen?" Charlie demanded, glancing at Jasper and the looking at Edward again. "Jimmy said the alarm just went off."

Edward took in Charlie's appearance as he seemed to be wearing an old NYU t-shirt with dark jogging pants and running shoes. Still actually in uniform, Jimmy looked much more sympathetic than he had when he'd arrested Edward in the grocery store.

"It went off at the station?" Edward asked.

"It sure as hell did," Jimmy said. "Scared the shit out of Esther when it happened. Did somebody break in?"

Edward looked around the front rooms. "I don't think so. We checked all the doors upstairs and in the basement. We thought there was something wrong with it, but then you showed up."

Charlie sighed heavily, bringing his hands to his waist and also looking around. "All right," he said. "Jimmy, you do a sweep on the outside, and I'll check again in here."

Jimmy said nothing as he took out his flashlight and stepped back outside, and Charlie walked through the house the check the back door. Edward followed him slowly.

"The girls upstairs?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Tanya's got them. Why would the alarm go off if none of the doors were opened?"

Charlie checked the keypad and then the door, turning to leave the kitchen as he spoke. "I have no idea," he said. "I told Owen to do all the doors, and he called me as soon as he was finished, said everything went damn near perfect. I even made sure he talked to you since you're technically the boss around here."

They made it back to the foyer, and Charlie moved upstairs to check the two balcony door sets. While he was up there, Jimmy came back inside.

"It's all clear outside," he reported. "None of the wires have been cut, and it looks like all the entrances are still secure."

Edward tried to feel relieved, but for some reason, he couldn't relax.

It got quiet, and Jimmy moved closer to Edward.

"Listen, I want to apologize about the other day," he said. "Charlie told me you were kinda havin' a bad day, and I guess I just wasn't thinkin'. He says you're lookin' after some kids, and I know how rough that can be, especially when you're not at a hundred percent. My wife just had twin girls, and I've probably had my fair share of bad days. So no hard feelings, huh?" He held out his hand to Edward and smiled when he reciprocated.

"No hard feelings," Edward agreed.

"There's nothing upstairs," Charlie said as he came back down the stairs. "But I still don't like that alarm goin' off for no reason. Jimmy, how do you feel about doin' a stretch tonight and then I'll spell you in the mornin'?"

Jimmy nodded. "Not a problem. As long as you bring me some coffee."

Charlie stepped to the front door. "Give me five minutes," he said and left with little else.

"You don't have to do that," Edward said, looking at Jasper and nodding for him to go upstairs. Without saying anything, he left the foyer.

"Hey, Charlie thinks it's a good idea, and he's usually right. Until we know for sure, I think it's a good idea too. You won't even know I'm here."

Edward sighed softly, moving to the stairs and sitting down to wait for Charlie to come back.

In all, it took another ten minutes to get everything squared away, and while Jimmy pulled up to the curb leading to the house so he could watch the road, Charlie helped Edward lock the house back down and checked the alarm himself while Edward waited at the entrance to the kitchen.

"You're going to an awful lot of trouble for us," Edward said as he and Charlie walked back to the front door.

"Of course I am," Charlie replied. "Carlisle would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Now I'll be back at seven, so if you get out before then, make sure you tell Jimmy. He'll keep an eye on the house until I get here."

Edward nodded. "All right. See you in the morning."

Charlie left with a smile, and Edward shut and locked the front door, moving through the house to the back door to turn the alarm back on.

When he made it back upstairs, Jasper was standing at the door to Tanya's room with Michael awake in his arms.

"She's putting the girls back to bed," Jasper explained. "Maybe I should stay up here with all of you."

Edward didn't say anything, waiting for Tanya and sighing heavily when she stepped back into the hallway with both Alice and Bella in front of her.

"They don't want to sleep in there by themselves," she said somewhat apologetically. "We can put them in my bed."

Neither Edward nor Jasper argued, following her into the room quietly.

Tanya tucked Alice and Bella into her bed, taking Michael and laying him back down in his crib.

"Uncle Eddie," Bella cried, reaching for him even as Alice held her.

Edward knelt in front of her instantly. "Yes, baby?"

"Will you sleep in here too? Please."

"Of course, baby." He sighed and looked back at Jasper and Tanya. "I guess we'll all sleep in here. We'll need extra blankets."

For the night, Edward, Tanya and Jasper lay on makeshift beds in the floor, but Edward didn't sleep.

He lay there all night worried and wishing there was something more he could do to keep them all safe — more than just waiting for something to happen. He held Tanya after she went to sleep, and he watched Bella sleep from his place on the floor.

There was nothing else he could do — nothing but wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, up in the air doesn't work for me either, but I'm working on the next few chapters, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Maybe this long chapter will sort of make up for it until then.<strong>_

_**So how about Jasper? Still not completely redeemed yet? I know it won't be easy after what he did, but just trust Edward. I know I do - well, in this story anyway.  
><strong>_

_**Everybody have a great morning, and I'll see you next time!  
><strong>_


	31. When the Bough Breaks

_**Okay, so it's been a little while, but I have some semi-good news despite the subject matter of this chapter. Guess who's getting together in the next chapter? Guess, you'll never guess. I'll even give you a hint. Well, maybe not.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, here we go. This is what I'm considering the climax of this story, no pun intended, considering who we're talking about here.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but when we see you know who, they're going own me.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the Bough Breaks<strong>_

Edward opened his eyes before the morning light began brightening the room around him, and he felt a small body pressed to his right side when previously a slightly larger body had been settled against his left. He lowered his gaze, seeing Bella there with her little arms over his shoulder and the width of his chest. She was sleeping so peacefully, her perfect little pink bow lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out softly.

When had she crawled out of bed to sleep next to him?

He looked up to see Tanya in the bed with Alice, and then he glanced around to find Jasper asleep on the floor near his feet.

They'd survived the night, it appeared, but there was still something gnawing on Edward's nerves. Something was wrong, and he couldn't place it for the life of him. It bothered him more than anything ever had.

Slowly, Bella stirred, grasping onto him and then scooting closer. Then she lifted her sleepy brown eyes to him. "You're awake," she said quietly.

Edward grinned. "So are you, baby bell. Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded. "When's Uncle Carlie supposed to be here?"

He squeezed her gently and kissed her forehead. "Today, sweetie. He'll be here today."

She smiled and then sat up. "I wanna make something for him," she said. "Can we go to the beach today? Please."

He touched her nose and then her cheek. "Of course, baby. Let's eat breakfast first, okay?"

She nodded again and looked around, obviously seeing Jasper and rising slowly.

Astonished, Edward watched as she stepped over to her uncle's side and sat down to wake him up. In less than a day, it looked like Bella had become accustomed to Jasper's presence, and for that, Edward was so grateful. She was still hesitant, but she wasn't scared anymore.

Edward sat up slowly, waking Tanya and then moving around to Michael's crib to check on him. His little boy was still sleeping, and while Edward didn't want to disturb him, it was more important for them to all be together. With the basinet downstairs, hopefully, he could lay Michael back down while they all ate breakfast until he was hungry.

The rest of the house looked the same as it had the night before, and Edward carried Michael to the kitchen while leading the girls along with Tanya and Jasper. After laying the baby boy down, Edward turned off the alarm and stepped outside the get the morning paper. He saw Jimmy sitting in a squad car up on the curb, and when the lone police officer saw him, he nodded and waved. Edward waved and smiled, turning back inside and sitting in the kitchen where everyone else was waiting quietly.

"Can we have French toast?" Bella asked from her chair beside Alice.

Tanya smiled as she stood to gather the ingredients she would need. "Of course we can. Just don't forget that your swim lessons are at ten this morning. So wherever we go after breakfast, we'll have to be back by nine-thirty to get ready."

"Can Uncle Jasper come?"

They all looked at Bella, and Alice pouted. "I was gonna ask him to come up the beach with me," she complained.

Tanya glanced at Edward, and in turn, he looked at Jasper, unsure exactly how to handle this unexpected inquiry.

Edward looked at Alice and Bella, still wondering what to say when Jasper spoke up.

"Well, we can do both, can't we?" he asked, also looking at the girls. "Make a little compromise, right?"

Alice looked at Bella, and they seemed to communicate silently before both looking at Jasper. "Okay," Alice said.

Jasper nodded and smiled, something that still made him look like someone Edward didn't know just yet but wanted to get to know better.

For breakfast, they sat out on the deck, eating quietly without really acknowledging that anything was really wrong. The girls were especially quiet, and even with Michael gurgling from his basinet between Tanya and Edward, they both focused on eating their food. Bella didn't seem at all enthusiastic about her swim lessons, and even though Jasper had agreed to go along, Alice wasn't very excited about going up the beach later. It was all very subdued, and it was a little unnerving for Edward since he didn't really know how to fix it.

After breakfast, they cleaned up all the dishes and set out from the house, locking it down and arming the security system so they could spend a couple of hours away from all their worries and fears.

"I want to collect as many sea shells as I can," Bella said as they walked. "For Uncle Carlie. I want to make a wind chime for him."

"That sounds like a great idea, baby bell," Edward said. "We'll find the best ones on the beach just for him."

It wasn't too cool out, and they spent more time than it seemed possible collecting sea shells of all sizes for Bella's wind chime. Edward thought of all the supplies they would need, and it only made sense that they go into town to get the best they could.

"I can't remember the last time I did this," Jasper said as he and Edward followed Tanya and the girls down the beach. He adjusted his hold on Michael, glancing at Edward and grinning. "My parents were more focused on school and sports than doing things like this. But Carlisle loved living on the beach."

Edward looked around, remembering when he and Carlisle had come here on vacations. "It's always nice here," he said. "When Carlisle came here with me, it was always really nice. I thought it would be a good place to come when we needed to be just us."

"Did you two come here often?" Jasper asked.

"A few times," Edward said with a shrug. "Once with the girls. I hope after this we get to come back. When this is really over, I hope it can be like a second home to us. And the girls and Michael."

Jasper stopped and turned to face Edward. "No matter what happens with James, you could still make this a home. And no matter what the people in town think, you have every right to live here. I believe that even though I was horrible to Carlisle when I was a kid. I shouldn't have been so awful, and I'll probably spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to show him that I was wrong. Even now that you've allowed me to stay here, even after you said you believe me, I know he doesn't. I know it's not good enough yet. But just the fact that you let me stay means a lot to me. Whether it means anything to you or not, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you with Alice and Bella, and Michael."

Before Edward could respond, Bella squealed for him.

"Uncle Eddie, look at all these! Aren't they perfect?" she cried.

Edward sighed softly, only grinning at Jasper a little before he turned all his attention to Bella.

Somehow, even though they were gone for what seemed a long time, they made it back to the house before nine-thirty, and Tanya hurried inside to get her and Bella's things for the six-year-old's swim lessons.

"When are we going to go back up the beach?" Alice asked as they piled into Tanya's SUV.

"As soon as we get back, Ali," Edward said as he held Bella on his lap.

She pouted but didn't argue, sitting next to Michael's car seat and folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

The parking lot in front of the pool house was about half full, and they were a good fifteen minutes early. Beth and Lucy were already helping the girls who'd arrived a little early as well, and when they all walked in, Lucy looked up from her current task with a smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like you decided to bring the whole troupe this morning," she said, stepping closer to them. She reached for Jasper's hand. "It's good to see you again. I can still put in that word with Beth. She can talk to Chelsea about helping you get on with the management team here."

Jasper glanced at Edward, still shaking his head but then giving in a little. "Maybe. I'm still not sure how long I'm going to be here. Thanks."

She nodded and then smiled at Tanya. "You look like you're going to be getting wet today," she said. "Am I right?"

Tanya blushed. "Yep. Are we still waiting for a few others?"

"Lily should be here with Jamie in a few minutes," Lucy said looking at the clipboard in her hands. "Go ahead and get ready. I know Bella's excited."

They parted there, and while Lucy continued her duties around the pool, Tanya and Bella got ready to get into the water. Bella was a little more excited now it seemed, and Edward wondered if it was because Jasper was there. He'd never once believed anything like that could make her so, but it looked like it was true.

For two hours, Edward held Michael by the side of the pool so they could watch Bella and Tanya go through lessons with Beth and Lucy. Chelsea didn't come out of the manager's office while they were there. It was curious, but Edward didn't worry about anything but the baby boy in his arms — and watching Bella have probably the best lesson since she'd started just the week previous. And when Leah again showed up at the end of the lesson, Bella's good mood just got that much better.

"You have to meet my Uncle Jasper," Bella exclaimed as soon as she saw Leah as she was climbing out of the pool. "You have to come to the Diner with us. Come on, come on."

She pulled Leah to where Jasper was sitting with Alice, and almost as soon as they were close, Edward stood up with Michael as Jasper rose to meet Leah.

"I didn't know Bella had another uncle," Leah said as she shook Jasper's hand. "But you look a lot like Carlisle. Nice to meet you."

The way she said that looked like it wounded Jasper a little, but he recovered slowly. "I'm trying to fix that. It's nice to meet you too, Leah. It looks like Bella really likes you."

Leah nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Well, we should probably get out of here," Tanya said as she dried off. "The Diner will be filling up soon, and if we're going to get Bella's favorite, we're going to need a bigger table with all these people tagging along."

"Just let me get changed, okay?" Lucy said, smiling as she hurried off to the changing rooms.

They made it to Diner by twelve-thirty, and the waitress pulled together a few tables for them all to eat at before taking their order and leaving to get their drinks.

"Can we start making Uncle Carlie's wind chime when we get back to the house?" Bella asked as she sipped on her milk.

"We most absolutely can," Edward said. "We'll even go to the hardware store to get everything we need so it'll be perfect, okay?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The Diner quickly filled up after they arrived, and before long, it was a bustling conglomerate of other little families and fishing buddies stopping in for their own bit of lunch. Bella couldn't gush about her swimming lessons enough, and Lucy sang her praises to Edward over the seafood and salad they all ordered.

"If she sticks with it long enough, this little girl is going to be a world-class swimmer. I know Beth can't stop telling everyone about her."

Bella blushed as she munched on her shrimp, and Edward reached over to touch her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, baby bell," he whispered to her.

She turned suddenly bashful and tucked her chin into her chest, but he stroked her hair and tucked a little behind her ear.

"We should all go out tonight and celebrate," Lucy said as they sat and watched Bella with Edward. "There's a showing tonight of Beauty and the Beast, and I know how much Bella loves that one."

Bella's eyes lit up, and it was obvious she was definitely interested in Lucy's new proposition.

When lunch was finished, Lucy split the meal with Edward since there were eight of them eating.

"It's only fair when you think about the tickets and dinner we'll buy tonight," she said as they left the Diner. "I think the show starts at eight. I know it'll be kind of late, but I'll take complete responsibility if she's out too late. I'll find out for sure and call you."

"That sounds great," he agreed, walking her to her car and watching her leave before he moved around the Tanya's SUV.

"Ready?" she asked as he settled into the passenger seat.

He nodded. "Yep. Let's get these girls home so they can get changed."

She didn't say anything else, pulling out of the parking lot to get to the hardware store.

As soon as they were back to the house, Edward carried Michael inside to put him down for his nap, and Alice and Bella were right behind him, wanting to watch Michael while all the grown-ups got ready to go back up the beach.

"We'll get to go back up the beach before we drive to Charleston right?" Alice asked as she stood by Michael's crib.

"Yes, Alice," Edward assured her. "Just let me, Tanya and Jasper get the house cleaned up, and we'll be on our way."

She smiled and caressed Michael's cheek. "Good."

Edward left them there to do that, stepping across the hall to change out of his jogging pants so he could pull on a pair of shorts for the beach. He made his way back downstairs, passing Jasper and stepping to the kitchen to check on the alarm. It was still working perfectly, and he hoped that meant they would all be safe for their afternoon out.

"Leah went back to her house," Tanya said as she stepped into the kitchen in her dry clothes. "I said she could come with us tonight. I wonder what Sue and Harry will say."

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure they won't mind at all," he said just as the doorbell rang. He moved around her to leave the kitchen. "And we'll be happy to have her."

Jasper was coming down the stairs just as Edward was coming out of the kitchen, and he nodded coming off the bottom step. "I'll get it. Alice is getting antsy. You might wanna get up there before she has a fit."

Again, Edward chuckled and turned to go upstairs, and Jasper moved to get the door. But Edward barely made up three steps when he heard who was behind the door.

"Now you I was not expecting to be here. But that's okay. Doesn't change one damn thing."

It was James.

"I don't care how you found this place," Jasper shouted. "But if you don't leave now, we're calling the police."

James laughed haughtily, and Edward stood frozen on the stairs, unable to do anything.

"Go ahead," James taunted. "Won't change anything."

"Uncle Eddie!" Bella yelled. "When are we going to go?"

The sound of her voice startled Edward, and he moved as James stepped into the house like he owned it. Then he saw Edward.

"And you have no idea how much trouble I went through to find you," he chortled, sending a deep set of chills through Edward's body.

Instead of moving to the door, Edward stepped off the bottom stair and then backed up to the kitchen just as Tanya came out.

"Call the police," Jasper yelled, reaching out to grab James to stop his advance into the house as Edward grabbed Tanya to keep her behind him.

Though he was a few inches taller than James, Jasper could barely hold him, and with one swipe of his leg, James got the upper hand and flipped Jasper over his shoulder. The sound of Jasper's body hitting the hardwood floor reverberated through the house, and when James suddenly pulled out a gun, Edward shoved Tanya into the kitchen.

"Pull the alarm," he yelled, glancing at the back door and then into the front room where James was aiming the gun at Jasper.

Without blinking, without pausing, James pulled the trigger, but his bullet didn't hit Jasper's head or even his heart. Edward saw a bright red circle appear over Jasper's abdomen, and just as he stepped out of the kitchen, the alarm blared through the entire house.

James stood up straight then, facing Edward with the gun in his hand but he didn't aim it just yet.

"You want me," Edward taunted. "Stop being a fucking coward, and come on!"

Even with his arm in a cast, when James came at him, Edward put up his good hand, keeping his fingers out and allowing James to grab him before he tried to ram his knee up into James' crotch. It worked once, and James grunted even as he smiled.

"Oh, that's cute," he grinned evilly. "Mine's better."

Instantly, James grabbed Edward's crotch and squeezed roughly, pressing his arm against Edward's neck to hold him still. Edward tried to shove him away only to have his head slammed against the wall behind him. But before James actually did anything, he tossed Edward into the floor and stepped into the kitchen where Tanya was still standing by the back door.

"Run," Edward yelled.

She opened the door, but James lifted his gun at her.

"Run, and you die. Come over here, sweetheart."

Tanya hesitated, and James moved a little closer to her, lowering his aim to where her heart was probably racing.

"You came here for me," Edward yelled. "Leave her alone."

James laughed again. "No, I came here to have a little fun. And right now, petite little hot thing is gonna come over here to me, or I'm gonna shoot her."

With the alarm blaring and hopefully with Charlie on his way, Tanya took one step closer to James, glancing at Edward and silently telling him to check on Jasper and the girls. Even though his groin was still hurting, Edward struggled to his feet and moved to the front foyer where Jasper was currently lying with a hole in his gut.

There was blood everywhere, and as Edward sat over Jasper, James dragged Tanya back into the front foyer yanking on her hair with his other arm secured around her waist.

"Now we're gonna have some real fun," James grinned, groping Tanya's breast and then pressing her body against his.

"Uncle Eddie."

Edward turned to see Alice there, stopping her with his bloody hand. "Stay up there, baby. Stay with Bella and Michael. Please."

"But Uncle Jasper — "

"It's okay. Just please. Stay with your sister."

She looked at Tanya, exhaling heavily and then hurrying back up the stairs.

James laughed, still holding Tanya and wrapping his arm around her neck. "That's right, baby. It's just us grown-ups down here."

"The police will be here any minute," Edward yelled. "If you're going to do something, fucking do it already!"

"Oh, I will, sweetheart. After I'm done with her, I'm gonna have my way with you, pretty boy, and it won't be a moment too soon."

Edward tried to focus, taking his shirt off and pressing it to Jasper's wound. He was already unconscious, and when Edward pressed his ear to Jasper's chest, he could tell his heart was slowing down. He was losing time.

"And the police?" James said. "They don't know anything's wrong. I cut the wires before I rang the doorbell. We're on our own, baby."

Edward huffed, unwillingly feeling tears fill his eyes.

What was he supposed to do now?

He couldn't do CPR with a cast, and there was no way to get to anyone without moving from where he was sitting.

"Oh, and I took out that pig sitting in the squad car. Total sitting duck. Honestly, how fucking stupid are these people?"

"Why are you doing this?" Edward cried. "You threw me away! What good am I to you, you son of bitch? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

James grinned again, tightening his hold on Tanya until it was obvious he was choking her. "Because you're mine, sweetheart. You'll always be mine, and it doesn't matter who you marry or who protects you. And like I said, as soon as I'm finished with her, you'll be getting my personal attention."

There was nowhere for Edward to go as he sat over Jasper, and he wanted so desperately to do something.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of dark brown hair, and he glanced up at James before shifting around to see Alice creeping up through the kitchen.

She must've used the staircase in the back of the house, and now she was watching them all like she knew what she was about to do. Edward needed a way to tell her not to do anything, but with James watching him, all he could do was shake his head over Jasper's face, keeping his fingers on the slow pulse he didn't want to lose.

Alice didn't listen, finding something in the floor and then rising slowly to step into the corridor leading to where they were.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off, startling James and causing him to turn around with Tanya still in his arms. Edward got a good view of Alice as she stood there with James' gun in her tiny hands.

"Oh, cute little girl," James said with a laugh. "You're probably a lot more fun than your friend here."

Alice aimed the gun at James. "Let my cousin go! Or I'll shoot you."

James laughed again, tossing Tanya away and taking one step toward Alice. She squeezed the trigger like she'd done it before, sending another bullet in James' direction but not hitting him.

"Aim must not be your strong suit," he said softly, stepping another foot closer.

"Stay away from me," Alice cried. "I'll shoot you. I will!"

He shook his head. "I don't think you will, little girl. So why don't you give me the gun, and we'll take it from there."

Alice glanced at Edward, backing up to the kitchen.

He kept pressing his hand to Jasper's wound, unsure if he was really supposed to tell her it was okay to do what he knew she was thinking of doing. She was ten. She had no business anywhere near a bastard like James.

But right now, she was the only one who could save them.

So he nodded.

Alice looked at James, aiming again and squeezing the trigger just as the man in front of her lunged at her.

They fell down into the kitchen floor together, and for several excruciating seconds, Edward feared the worst. Then Alice yelled.

"It's okay! I'm okay," she said, scrambling to her feet and running from the kitchen to where Edward was still hunched over Jasper. "He's not breathing, and he's not moving."

Edward exhaled softly, reaching for her and holding her closer. "It's okay, baby. Check on Tanya and call the police. Now. Uncle Jasper doesn't have long."

She looked at Jasper and then hurried to Tanya's side, waking her gently and then hurrying to where the cordless was laying.

Apparently, James hadn't cut the phone lines because almost instantly, Alice was talking to someone.

"I need an ambulance. My Uncle's been shot. A guy broke into the house, and he hurt my cousin and my Daddy. Please come! Twelve seventeen Two Pines Road, off Highway 17. Okay. I'll stay on the phone."

Edward watched a little perplexed. Apparently, Alice was going to make a very good actress when she was older.

But then Jasper's heart stopped, and everything started to speed up. Edward started CPR even with his left hand in a cast, but he wasn't doing very good.

"I need help," he yelled, pleading with Tanya.

For a few seconds, she didn't move, watching him with a blank face.

"Tanya," he shouted. "Help me!"

His voice startled her, and she hurried to his side, taking over compressions while Edward moved to give Jasper air.

In the few minutes they worked, the house was quiet. The ambulance showed up, but there was still no luck getting Jasper's heart going. The paramedics burst through the door and took over with a defibrillator.

Edward watched feeling more helpless than he ever had when he'd been in the ER in Chicago. At least there he hadn't been useless with a broken hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Edward pleaded as the man and woman worked over Jasper's limp body.

Neither one of them answer him.

"What the blazin' hell is going on in here?" Charlie yelled as he stepped into the house by himself.

When he saw Edward sitting on the floor with Alice in his arms, Charlie hurried to their side. "What happened?" he asked, a little more calmly.

"He came here looking for me," Edward cried, holding Alice a little tighter. "He shot Jasper. There's no telling what he would've done to Tanya if Alice hadn't — Why does this shit keep happening to me? What did I do to make all this fucking crap come at me like this? I don't understand!"

Charlie knelt beside them, trying to keep Edward calm as long as the medics worked. "Hey, hey, it's okay. This isn't your fault. You didn't cause any of this. People make choices all the time. That asshole made a choice to come down here."

"Because of me," Edward yelled. "He came down here because of me! And for that, Alice had to shoot a gun at him. For that, a ten-year-old girl had to defend three grown people. And now there's a fucking body in the kitchen! How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to Carlisle?"

"I'll handle this," Charlie promised. "Right now, you need to go to the hospital with Jasper, and we'll talk about this later."

Edward couldn't move for a minute, holding onto Alice with as much of his arms as he could.

"Sir, are you coming?" one of the paramedics yelled.

He jumped and looked around, seeing Tanya on the stairs with Bella and Michael. Slowly, Edward stood up and hurried to them, holding all three of his girls and his baby boy in his arms before he leaned back to look at them. "You'll be right behind me, okay?" he whispered.

Tanya nodded, holding Michael and Bella closer.

Without another word, Edward followed the medics out of the house as they wheeled Jasper to the ambulance as it set ready on the curb. Then he saw Jimmy standing next to it, bloody and disoriented, and for a split second, he was confused. The look on Jimmy's face told him the police officer was just as confused, and when they were close enough, Jimmy spoke.

"I should've never moved the car," he said shaking his head. "That son of a bitch surprised me. I'm so sorry, man. Do you need anything? I'll do anything, I swear."

"Make sure Tanya makes it to hospital with the girls and Michael," Edward said. "Please. They're all the matter to me right now — now that he's in the ambulance."

"You got it," Jimmy agreed. "Go on. We'll be right behind you."

Edward climbed into the ambulance then, sitting up next to Jasper as his heart now beat very slowly. The female paramedic strapped a respirator to his face to keep giving him oxygen. Already, he looked pale and his lips were blue with the loss of blood.

The nearest hospital was an hour away.

All Edward could do now was pray. And it had been a long time since he'd been to church.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before we go crazy . . . yeah, I'm not gonna say anything.<strong>_

_**I'm home sick today, so you guys get your chapter instead of me going to work. Ha!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks so much for reading, and we'll see you guys next time!  
><strong>_


	32. Heal Thyself

_**Good Morning! I hope you're all awake and alert, because there's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter even though very little time passes.  
><strong>_

_**Now, I know we were all a little shocked by the ending of the last chapter, but try to keep an open mind when you read through the first half up here. For reasons that I hope will become obvious, I had to split this chapter in two perspectives. I don't normally do that, and I won't do it again for this story, but just this ONCE, it was necessary.  
><strong>_

_**We'll start out with Jasper and then go into Edward, and guess who shows up? You shouldn't even have to guess!  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, seriously, I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I'd never get my fill of all these gorgeous men.  
><strong>_

_**See y'all at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heal Thyself<strong>_

The beach looked more inviting that it had since he'd been a kid, and for the first time in years, all he wanted to do was sit on the beach and feel the wind off the surf.

It wasn't too early, and if he hurried, he could see a few schools of fish flutter by the boat at the end of the dock.

"Uncle Jasper, come on!"

Her voice startled him, but then she was beside him, taking his hand in hers to pull him along. At first, he couldn't remember her name. But her eyes were the same color as his, and it suddenly dawned on him.

This was Alice.

The light was warmer the closer they got to the water, and for a minute maybe it was just them. But then a strong hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Finally made it, I see. We weren't expecting you for a while. What gives?"

Slowly, he turned and was stunned to see his sister's husband Emmett there with an astonishingly cute little girl on his hip. She had dark hair and blue eyes just like Alice, but she was probably only three.

"Got finished early," he said, but it didn't feel right. What _was_ he doing here so soon?

"That sounds like bullshit," Emmett said. "Since when have you ever gotten done early on anything?"

That was true. For a long time, his job had come first. But for today, the tables had turned. For today, he wanted to be with his family.

"I missed you guys," he said honestly. "And work will still be there when I go back."

Emmett shook his head. "If you say so. Now take this here little girl before I claim her for myself." He stepped closer with the littler girl, smiling to her and whispering softly. "Go on, little one. Go on, Emma. Go to Daddy."

Jasper took her with thinking, holding her close and never wanting to let go again.

"_Heart rate's 40 over Palp. How long has it been?"_

"_Too long."_

"Looks like we'll have to add another place to the table," a new voice called, and he turned to see his mother there with a new little girl in her arms.

This beautiful girl had brown hair like Emma but Emmett's nose and his smile. Her brilliant brown eyes smiled at Jasper, and he knew who this was.

Bella.

"I missed my family," Jasper said. "And my boss could barely contain me when she said I could get out of there."

His mother stepped closer to him and lifted her hand to his cheek. "Baby, you look tired. Maybe you should go inside and get some rest."

"I will later," he said.

She sighed and caressed his cheek. "Oh, honey, we really weren't expecting you. I would've gone to the store and gotten everything to make your favorite. I really wish you'd called."

He shook his head. "You don't have to make me anything special. I'll eat whatever you cook. I promise."

She nodded and laughed. "Yes, you will. But it's going to be a while before then. Maybe we'll have time."

Jasper thought it was strange that she said maybe. The grocery store was five minutes away.

"I see we have another unexpected guest," his sister Rosalie said from behind him, but when he turned to look at her, she was covered in blood with burns all over her face and neck. "This is going to throw off the plans, isn't it?"

"Of course not, Rose," their mother said, and when Jasper looked at her, he was stunned to find all her hair gone and her face slightly sunk in.

"We'll have to make room," Emmett said, prompting Jasper to face him and discover a deep bloody laceration over his scalp along with the middle of his chest spread apart to leave his heart and lungs exposed.

Instinctively, Jasper's hold on Emma tightened, and he backed away from them before a new set of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you listening to me?" a new female voice asked, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Slowly, he turned to see a petite, tanned brunette sitting behind him in a brilliant white tank top and blue panties. He looked around and discovered himself to be inside a massive bedroom laden in shades of bright yellow and brilliant green.

"Jasper," she said, her dark brown eyebrows furrowed over her worried brown eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled, and the only thing he could think of was how beautiful she was — whoever she was. "I thought we were talking about going to Chicago for Christmas. Would you rather discuss something else?"

Now he could hear it — a distinct accent he wasn't familiar with. Hispanic, possibly. Or Mediterranean. "Where's Emma?" he asked, realizing his arms were empty.

She shook her head. "Who?" Then she glared. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, _necesito llamar a mi padre y le hable usted sentido_?"

He shook his head, not understanding her but not wanting to upset her either.

She sighed heavily and smiled again, scooting closer to him and then kissing him as she whispered. "_Dios mío. Te amo a tanto, bebé. No puedo esperar a tener bebés con usted._"

Her lips were so soft and so familiar. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and within a second, they were laying on the bed. Her lips and tongue slid down his chin, and suddenly, he was so dizzy.

The bed opened up beneath him, swallowing him whole and throwing his entire world into darkness. She disappeared, and when he tried to open his eyes again, it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest.

"Uncle Jasper, you have to wake up. Please wake up."

The little voice sounded so familiar, but for the life of him, Jasper found it difficult to do anything but lay there.

"Why are you still asleep?" his brother Carlisle asked, and he opened his eyes to see Carlisle there in a suit as he put on a tie.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle laughed for some reason and moved to the closet, opening it up and pulling out another suit. "You're going to be late," he said.

"For what?"

Carlisle turned to look at him, still kind of laughing. "Please don't tell me you forgot. We've been planning this for too long."

Slowly, Jasper sat up and found himself in his old room. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. It still felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest.

"Jasper, what is that?"

He looked at Carlisle, noticing that his brother was staring at him — more specifically his stomach. Jasper looked at his stomach, seeing a large, red spot over his shirt. He touched it, stunned to realize that it was wet.

"_He's bleeding out!"_

"_Where's the blood? I can't suture his wound fast enough!"_

"_It's coming, Dr. Weber."_

"You're really not looking that great," his sister Rosalie said as he stood in front of her while she knotted his tie. "She's going to flip when she sees you. Honestly, have you been sleeping?"

The burns on her face and neck were gone, and she was dressed in a one-shoulder purple silk dress. Her blue eyes appraised him easily, but there was something wrong with her left eye.

"Jasper Whitlock, answer me," she commanded. "The last thing we need is for you to falter three feet from the finish line."

"I'm sleeping," he exhaled. "I'm just nervous."

Rosalie smiled, which was something she rarely ever did for him, and then laid her hands over his shoulders. "That's normal. But it's okay. You did good."

"Of course he did," his father said as he stepped into the room in a tuxedo. "Even if it took him longer than any of us thought it would."

Jasper had to take a deep breath, looking at Rosalie again and still seeing the same thing wrong with her left eye. It looked almost . . . dilated.

Was that normal?

"Uncle Jasper, it's time!" Bella squealed. "Everything's so pretty!"

She came skipping into the room dressed in a frilly white dress with her chestnut hair wrapped in a bun on top of her head.

"You're going to be late," his father said.

"And we're all going to make him even more nervous if we keep poking and prodding at him," Edward said as he followed Bella dressed in his own tuxedo. "We have time for him to get a breath. Why don't you both go to the car, and I'll get him ready?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and left without saying anything, and his father followed her, waving and then winking at Bella.

Edward lifted Bella in his arms, and the first thing Jasper noticed was that his hair was longer, and then he saw that Edward's cast was gone.

"Rosalie has never been so anxious," Edward said. "You'd think it was her all over again."

Jasper sighed softly. "Thanks."

"Uncle Jasper," Bella said, reaching for his face. "Can I ride in the car with you and Uncle Carlie?"

He lifted his hand to her. "Of course you can, pretty girl. I'd be honored."

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Edward asked stepping a little closer.

Jasper huffed. "Am I that obvious?" he chuckled.

Edward nodded. "Kinda. But things like this happen every day," he said with a shrug. "Just because it's you, it doesn't mean she has to throw a fit. But honestly, Jasper, you look like shit."

A brilliant light flooded the room, and Jasper had to cover his eyes. When he looked again, he was standing on the beach again.

In the distance, he saw a pulsing light filling the sky and sending a gentle heat through his body. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, and when he looked back, he saw the same woman from the bedroom smiling at him.

"I love this," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "It's like we're on a permanent vacation."

He smiled at her and kissed her soft lips. "Well, I aim to please."

She laughed softly, and he turned to take her in his arms. "Can we live here?" she whispered to him.

"Of course," he promised.

"Good," she said, rubbing his nose with hers. "Because I need to tell you something."

Her pause startled him, and he leaned back to look at her. "You're not."

She nodded. "I am."

Warmth filled him again, and he wrapped his arms around her to swing her around in his arms.

But then he got dizzy again, falling to the sand and getting short of breath faster than it seemed possible.

"_Pulse is thready."_

"_I'm almost done. I just need a few more minutes."_

"_You're running out of time, Dr. Weber."_

"_Asystole!"_

"You know all that stuff you hear about your life flashing before you eyes when you die," Rosalie said as they both sat on the beach with the glowing pulse in the sky as it got brighter. "It's true."

Jasper looked at her, seeing her face pale and her hair stringy and wet. She was sitting there in a hospital gown and wires were coming out of the neck, hanging along her arm but not connected to anything.

"And I realized I was wrong," she added.

"About what?" he asked.

"You were a jerk when we were kids," she said, and he sighed heavily. "And you never listened when I tried to tell you anything. I wrote you off a long time before I should have. I never realized you were so scared. And I guess our father didn't really help. But you're my brother, Jasper. And I should've never told Carlisle to keep you out of my children's lives. I was scared," she admitted.

Jasper scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "You had every right to write me off," he told her. "I was an asshole. And it took losing Carlisle to realize it. I'll always regret it. And now it's too late for us. I'm sorry, Rose."

She put her arms around him and set her chin on his shoulder. "No, it's not too late, Jasper. You did something I never expected you to do, and you proved me wrong. You could've walked away. You didn't." After squeezing him, she leaned back to look at him. Her burns were there again, and her skin glistened in the growing light. "I forgive you, Jasper. I love you, and you're going to be okay. And don't worry about Carlisle. Kate was right. He would deprive himself of the only real family he has left to protect the people he loves. You have to make him see that you're still in that group."

Before he could ask what she meant, the light got brighter and hotter, engulfing them both and whiting out the world around him until there was nothing left.

The beeping caught his attention first, but it was so slow that at first, he thought he'd imagined it. Then he heard it again, and he realized he was laying on another bed.

Was this real?

Where was he?

He tried to open his eyes, but it was difficult. It wasn't hot or bright beyond his lids, and it wasn't loud or uncomfortable. It wasn't Hell.

Then he felt a hand in his, and reflexively, he squeezed it, eliciting an immediate response as the hand held his tighter and then the side of the bed dipped down.

"Jasper." It was Edward. Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing light coming from his left side and then Edward on his right side. "Hey. It's okay. You're okay. Just stay calm. John had to transfuse you in the middle of surgery, and then your heart stopped. A couple of times. They're worried about brain damage, but it'll be a while before they know anything."

Gently, Jasper grasped onto his hand, suddenly so grateful to see a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. Edward didn't move away, holding his hand tighter as a sharp noise sounded farther away less than a second before another face appeared on his left side. Her dark brown hair billowed down her back, and her dark eyes lit up when she saw him.

He knew this face somehow. Especially when she came closer.

"Well, look who's awake," she said with a smile. "We were worried about you. Did he just wake up?" she asked Edward.

He nodded.

She lifted his chart and wrote in it, moving to the IV stand next to his bed to adjust it before she took out a thermometer and touched it to his ear. "He's still got a low-grade fever. Charlie wants to talk to him, but he needs his rest." She smiled again, and he was sure he'd seen her before.

"I have to call Carlisle," Edward said. "He's probably close to Charleston by now." Then he looked at Jasper. "Maria's going to stay with you while I step outside, okay?"

Jasper squeezed his hand, but Edward moved off the bed.

"It's okay, Jasper. I'll be right back. The girls are going to want to see you, so I hope you're ready."

Edward lay his hand over his chest, stepping out of the room and leaving her with him as she continued to write on his chart.

He opened his mouth to talk but found it very difficult as it was filled with the strangest viscous fluid. Trying to clear his throat unsuccessfully, Jasper tried to speak. "I'm — "

Upon him croaking, she put his chart up and moved to stop him. "Don't talk," she said. "You just went through three hours of surgery, and it's going to take a little while for you to be ready for that."

He reached for the first thing he could after losing contact with Edward, and it happened to be her hand. She wrapped her free hand around his, sitting on the bed and comforting him as he opened his mouth again.

"I'm in a hospital," he squeaked out.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. You're in a hospital. In Charleston. And you've got a lobby full of people waiting to hear that you're okay. Especially two beautiful little girls."

Slowly, he became dizzy again, and for a split second he was scared. He didn't want to close his eyes again, but he didn't seem to have control over his eye lids.

It was different though.

The darkness that enveloped him this time was warmer, easier, temporary.

A little hand over the side of his face woke Jasper a little more abruptly than before, and when he opened his eyes this time, he discovered Bella laying against his side with her hand over his cheek. Her innocent brown eyes appraised him much like her mother's always did, and when she saw his eyes open, she smiled one of these little smiles that almost caused his heart to stutter.

"You're awake again," she said, a statement of fact.

Suddenly, Tanya appeared behind her, lifting her up so she wasn't laying against Jasper. "Bella, baby, remember what we said. Uncle Jasper's not ready for you to lay on top of him."

Bella sighed as she sat in front of Tanya, still reaching for his hand to hold onto it.

"You scared us," Tanya said. "For a little while, we were worried you weren't going to make it."

Jasper huffed, still unable to speak as he squeezed Bella's little hand gently. He tried a couple more times before another croak erupted from his mouth. "I'm sorry," he squeaked.

Tanya shook her head. "It's okay. You were trying to protect us. It's over now. James is dead. He can't bother us anymore."

Slowly, he lifted his hand from Bella's hand to her face. "You're okay," he exhaled almost inaudibly.

Bella lifted her hand to his. "I'm okay," she said, patting his hand gently.

"Where's Alice?"

"Don't worry about Alice, Jasper," Tanya whispered. "She's safe. Lucy's with her in the lobby. The doctor's don't want you to have too many visitors right now. You should get some more rest, okay?"

She took his hand from Bella and held it in hers.

Jasper was confused and still groggy from whatever they were giving him. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here, and he didn't understand what was happening. And why did he recognize that nurse's face? Did he know her?

His thoughts circled around his head insistently until he got lost in them almost like before, and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on something else. He wasn't really in any pain, and even though his mouth was dry and clogged, he could still feel air seeping through his nose from the tube anchored to his face.

Bella didn't listen to Tanya, turning her little body to him and laying as close to him as she could without actually touching him. Her warmth surprised Jasper, and he turned his eyes to her for a second before getting dizzy again and closing his eyes. He was out a minute later.

* * *

><p>After getting away from Jasper and finding a quiet spot to use his phone, Edward settled against a window that overlooked the parking lot and dialed Carlisle's phone.<p>

"Edward?"

"Where are you?"

"Just passed Orangeburg," he said. "We should be at the house in a couple of hours. Why? Has something happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Edward assured his husband. "But something's happened. James found us, and he came to the house."

"Oh my God," Carlisle exclaimed. "Are you sure you're okay? What about the girls and Tanya and Michael?"

"I'm fine. I swear. And Tanya and the girls and Michael are okay. But it's Jasper. He was trying to help, but James had a gun." Edward felt tears fill his throat unexpectedly, and he paused without meaning to.

Carlisle was quiet a minute, reaching the only conclusion he could without all the information. "Edward, what are you saying? Are you telling me that Jasper's — that he's d—"

"No," Edward said quickly. "But it was bad. We're at the hospital in Charleston. He lost a lot of blood, and John had to transfuse him in surgery. I didn't know we were the same blood type, but as soon as I found out, I volunteered. It was the least I could do. He was in surgery for three hours, and he just woke up, but it's still bad. They're worried about brain damage from all the blood loss, and his heart stopped in surgery a couple of times." He paused again, wiping his cheeks and gathering his thoughts a little better. "Carlisle, I know what he did, and I know I don't have any reason to feel like I owe him anything. But if he hadn't come, something worse would've happened. I know it, and if he makes it out of the hospital, I want him to stay with us until we go back to Chicago. He might not deserve it yet, but he needs you. I need you. So much right now."

Carlisle didn't say anything for another minute, obviously listening and hopefully paying attention to what he was hearing. "I'll be there in an hour, baby," he said. "We'll talk when I get there."

"Okay."

"It's going to be okay, Edward," Carlisle promised. "I know it. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you," Edward said softly, turning off his phone and leaving his spot to get back to Jasper's room.

But he didn't go in. Once he was outside the room, he sat in the floor and waited.

An hour passed almost unnoticeably, even as nurses and doctors shuffled up and down the hallway around him. No one bothered him, and no one came out of Jasper's room or went inside it.

"Edward!"

The sound of Carlisle's voice seemed like a hallucination at first, but then he looked up and saw his husband standing at the end of the hallway. Edward stood up slowly, getting his balance and moving away from where he'd sat down as Carlisle moved closer to him. When he was sure he wasn't imagining it, Edward sped up until he was jogging down the hall, and less than a minute later, they met in the middle of the hallway, nearly slamming into each other and instantly taking hold of one another.

"Oh, thank God," Carlisle exhaled, holding Edward tighter than he had in the three years they'd known each other.

"You're here," Edward whispered, crying softly. "You're really here."

Carlisle lifted his hand to Edward's head, kissing his cheek. "I'm really here." He leaned back to look at Edward, and even though it had been nearly two weeks, Edward could see noticeable differences in his husband's face. Carlisle lifted his hands to Edward's face, smiling for a second but then frowning when he saw the jagged stitches on his scalp. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Edward said, taking one of Carlisle's hands and kissing his palm. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Carlisle moved forward and wrapped his arms around Edward again. "I didn't want to, but Elizabeth made me stop and get a hotel. Shit, I was so fucking worried about you. I never thought something like this would happen." He leaned back to look at Edward again. "But you look so much better, baby. You have to tell me everything. Is he really okay? What happened?"

Edward sucked in a deep breath, lowering his hand to Carlisle's shirt and then grasping onto the waist of his pants. He didn't want to do this in the hallway, but he couldn't withhold anything else now that Carlisle was standing in front of him after they'd just been apart for two weeks. So he stepped over to the wall and pulled Carlisle into his arms, beginning quietly.

There was so much, and Edward tried to remember everything he could about Victoria breaking into the house and then Charlie showing up, even though Carlisle knew most of that. When he got to the part about the grocery store and Charlie taking him to the bar, Carlisle got a little agitated, and his face turned bright red when Edward told him about the kiss, but he let Edward finish, waiting until he told him everything that had happened from that morning until just before he'd called to say anything. It wasn't what Edward was expecting.

"Where did Alice learn to shoot a gun?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. But she saved us. We're gonna have to spend a fortune on her for her birthday in a couple of months."

Carlisle smiled slightly, glancing around and then leaning his face into Edward's to kiss him gently. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay. She's okay. Everyone's okay, and I'm sure John is doing everything he can to help Jasper. I'm just so fucking glad that bastard didn't hurt you or the girls. And the medics checked Tanya over before they left the house?"

Edward nodded. "She's fine. She's sitting with Jasper now. You're sure it's okay that I let the girls hang around him and talk to him? I figured if Kate sent him down here that she knew what she was doing, and I thought — "

Carlisle's lips on his halted him instantly, and the moment he felt his husband's tongue on his, all coherent thought disappeared.

For two long weeks, they'd gone without touching and kissing and rubbing and stroking, and within seconds of their first kiss since he'd left Chicago, Edward couldn't concentrate on anything but having Carlisle's body pressed against his so he could do unspeakable things to him, and maybe even a few things that needed to be spoken aloud.

"Ahem!"

Carlisle stopped before Edward, and they both turned to see Alice there with Lucy behind her. Slowly, Carlisle turned to his niece and knelt in front of her.

"Alley Cat!"

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Uncle Carlie! You're here! Uncle Eddie said you'd be here today!"

Carlisle squeezed her as tight as he could, kissing both her cheeks and then her forehead. "You look like you've got a tan growing," he giggled. "I see the beach is doing you a lot of good, Dirty Harry."

She laughed softly, still holding his shoulders and then turning her eyes to Lucy.

Slowly, Carlisle stood up and extended his hand. "Excuse the, um, yeah, that was a little embarrassing. I'm Carlisle Cullen. And you're . . ."

"Lucy McCoy," she greeted, meeting him halfway. "I'm — "

"Bella's swimming instructor. Edward told me about you. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Carlisle."

"Uncle Carlie, are you gonna sit with Uncle Jasper?" Alice asked.

He looked at Edward, not saying anything for a minute or two before the door to Jasper's room opened.

"Uncle Carlie!" Bella shouted.

Carlisle smiled and hurried down the hall to her as she ran to him, and he knelt down just as she slammed into him, nearly knocking him down. "Oh, baby, I missed you," he exclaimed.

Edward smiled at Lucy and then followed Carlisle to where he and Bella were sitting in the middle of the hallway. Tanya stepped out of the room with Michael in her arms, and their eyes met a minute before Bella spoke again.

"I missed you a lot too, Uncle Carlie," she said. "I have a swim lesson on Friday. Will you come?"

He nodded and glanced up at Edward before he spoke. "Of course I will," he promised.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him again.

Gently, Carlisle stood with her in his arms, holding her close and then turning to Tanya. He moved closer to her and extended his arm to pull her closer to him. He whispered to her, and she nodded before they separated.

"Are you gonna sit with Uncle Jasper?" Alice asked again.

At first, Carlisle didn't say anything, kissing Bella's cheek and then glancing at Edward before he smiled at Alice. "Of course, I will, baby. But I haven't seen any of you in a little while, and I've missed you."

"Edward," a voice down the hall called to him.

He turned to see Maria standing at Jasper's room, and he didn't even think, stepping around everyone else and hurrying to her.

"Is he okay?" he asked her.

She smiled. "He's fine. But he's awake, and he asking for you."

Edward glanced back at Carlisle, pleading silently and sighing softly when Carlisle shook his head. No words were spoken as Edward stepped into Jasper's room.

The light above his bed was now switched on, and when Edward stepped into the room with Maria, Jasper turned his head to see him there.

"Is he here?" Jasper asked hoarsely as Edward sat on the bed next to him.

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he replied, taking Jasper's hand gently.

"Does he want to see me?"

Edward hesitated, glancing at Maria as she continued to make notes over Jasper's chart. "He will," he said to Jasper. "Don't worry. Just concentrate on getting better."

A heavy sigh left Jasper's lips as he laid there hooked up to the heart monitor and respirator. "He won't see me," Jasper said certainly. "And he shouldn't. Not after everything I've done. You probably shouldn't be here either."

"Stop," Edward pleaded. "I'm here because I want to be. You didn't have to come, but you did. And I'm grateful. Carlisle will see that too. Just give him some time."

Jasper didn't say anything else, holding Edward's hand a little tighter.

"Charlie still wants to talk to him," Maria said. "Is it a good time?"

Edward nodded without saying anything, and she left without saying anything.

"Who is that?" Jasper asked softly, his eyes on the door.

"That's your nurse, Jasper," Edward said with a smile. "Maria. She was in the ER when you were brought in, and she assisted him in your surgery. She's been here the whole time."

"I know her face from . . . somewhere."

Edward glanced back at the door. "Well, I think she's from your hometown, but I haven't exactly worked that out. She's going to help you, Jasper. Just get some rest, okay?"

Jasper looked up at him, still grasping onto his hand. "Will you stay with me?"

A soft sigh passed Edward's lips, and he wrapped his other hand around Jasper's. "I'm here," he promised. "We all are. We're not going anywhere. Charlie will talk to you, and then everything will be okay."

Nothing else was said as Jasper relaxed over the bed.

Charlie talked to Jasper for only a few minutes, asking him about the phone call James had made and then when he'd shown up at the house. Jasper answered all of Charlie's questions without hesitating, and he apologized probably five or six times, but Charlie stopped him the last time.

"It's okay, Jasper," he said. "You did good, kid. You got a bunch of people here waiting to see you, so get some rest, okay?"

Jasper nodded silently.

Edward followed Charlie to the door, speaking to him quietly.

"Is it over now?" he asked the police chief.

Charlie exhaled heavily. "Yeah, it looks like it. I talked to Alice and Tanya, and as soon as I get done with my report, I'll get everything filed away."

Edward nodded. "Good. It's time we all put this behind us. I still can't figure out who taught Alice to shoot a gun, but I can only guess if Emmett taught her how to fight. I don't want this to follow her around."

"It won't," Charlie assured him, squeezing his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well," Edward huffed, "you could make sure my mother gets back to the house safe. After I called Esme, she was hysterical, but I convinced her to stay there with Annie. And my dad's probably on a flight right now. You and Sam can keep up with the house until we get back, can't you? I think we're gonna check into a hotel tonight so the girls don't have to leave Jasper."

Charlie grinned and shrugged. "Of course I can make sure she gets to the house okay. I'm a trained law enforcement officer, and I have lights on my car, so I can drive as fast as I want. You just spend some time with that husband of yours, and make sure the girls are okay? We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Edward nodded. "Sure," he said, adding, "at least by noon."

They walked out of the room together, shaking hands and then separating as Charlie left and Edward stepped into the lobby where everyone else was sitting.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair with Michael awake in his arms, and Edward moved to his side slowly.

"At least your instincts aren't rusty," he said, kneeling in front of Carlisle and smiling as he sat up and then leaned closer to kiss Edward.

"I did help raise two children," Carlisle whispered.

Edward pulled him closer when he started to back away, grasping onto his shirt and kissing him a little deeper. "I need you to come with me," Edward pleaded. "And you can bring Michael."

The smile on Carlisle's face faded drastically, and he turned his eyes to Michael. "I'm not ready for that yet, Edward."

"How will you know you're ready for it until you decide to do it?" he asked. "He needs you. And I need you to do this. For the girls and Michael. Show them this is going to be okay, even if you're not ready. I wasn't ready either, but I had to really look at him and listen to him to know he was different. Please, Carlisle. Just trust me."

Carlisle glanced at the girls as they sat with Tanya and Lucy, and Edward hoped he was seeing that it was time to let go of the past and move on to their future. After a minute of not saying anything, Carlisle exhaled softly and then looked at Edward, nodding.

"All right," he said quietly. "I'm trusting you."

Edward leaned up and kissed Carlisle gently. "It's all I'm asking, I swear."

"But I'll leave Michael out here," Carlisle said as he leaned back. "I don't want to put him down, but if I'm going to sit with my brother, then I need to focus all my attention on him."

"I'll take him," Edward said, reaching out to take the infant in his arms. "It's okay. We should go now before he goes back to sleep."

Reluctantly, Carlisle stood with Edward and followed him out of the lobby silently.

Edward glanced back at his husband a few times, seeing the unease in his eyes grow even as he followed Edward slowly. This would be a big step for Carlisle, but it was time for them all to move on from this.

Just before they got to the room, Carlisle stopped and turned Edward to face him, cupping Edward's face in his hands and leaning forward to kiss him.

"If I'm really going to do this, I need to do it alone."

Edward began to protest, but Carlisle kissed him again.

"Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

Edward sighed and lowered his eyes to Michael, looking up at Carlisle and nodding. He stepped back slowly then, watching Carlisle step into Jasper's room and hoping everything would be okay after today was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry. The reunion's not over, and I promise to make it all nice and messy, in a good way. But come on, they're in a strange hospital surrounded by family and kids and nurses, and I want them to do all their lovin' in private. Don't you?<strong>_

_**So, did you catch on to what was happening to Jasper? It wasn't too confusing, right? Next chapter will be in Carlisle's POV. What do you think he'll do?  
><strong>_

_**For anybody who didn't understand the Spanish, her first phrase was: Do I need to call my father and have him talk sense into you? (or there abouts) and her second phrase was: Oh, my God. I love you so much, baby. I can't wait to have babies with you. (I used a translator, so if it's off, blame BabelFish)  
><strong>_

_**Everybody have a great morning, and we'll see you next week!  
><strong>_


	33. My Brother's Keeper

_**Okay, this is the chapter I think everything has been waiting for. Why, you ask? Well, because for the last twenty-five, yep, count 'em, we've all been waiting for Carlisle and Edward to be together again. In the last chapter they reunited in a rather public setting, but now, it's time to move the reunion to a more private venue.  
><strong>_

_**I always knew I'd write this chapter, so it's been a long time coming - pardon the pun. I really liked writing this chapter pretty much all the way through. There's some suggestions, some rather bad subtly, and some really sweet innuendos for last chapters, and possibly later in the story.  
><strong>_

_**I know I was rather pleased with myself for how this chapter went, having made everyone wait until the last set of chapters for this to happen, and if you don't already know what I'm talking about, trust me. You will by the end.  
><strong>_

_**And if I haven't already given it away, this chapter has explicit material, so read with caution, kiddies.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would be ALL mess up.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Brother's Keeper<strong>_

The light above Jasper's bed was still on, but the blinds had been pulled. The room was a little cooler than the hallway outside it, and the only sound was the heart monitor beside Jasper's bed. The nurse beside him was writing in his chart, and when Carlisle stepped inside, she turned around to see him there.

He recognized her.

"Maria?"

Her dark eyes became inquisitive. "Carlisle?" Then she smiled, moving around the bed to his side. "Oh, my God, it's so good to see you."

As soon as she got to him, he took her in his arms, remembering the last time he'd seen her before she'd gone to nursing school five years earlier.

"I never thought I'd see you here," he said softly. "When did you start working here?"

"A couple of years ago," she said, stepping back to lift her eyes to him. "I heard you were working in Chicago. I guess — " she stopped, glancing back at Jasper. "I was surprised to see him again. Thankfully, Dr. Weber was able to work a miracle on him."

Carlisle bowed his head. "Thankfully."

The smile on her face faded a little. "Do you want to sit with him?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "I need to talk to him, yes."

"Well, he's weak," she said. "And he needs his rest. I wanted to talk to him too. I haven't seen him in ten years. But after his surgery, he needs time."

"I understand that," he agreed. "But I need to talk to him. It's important, Maria."

She glanced back at Jasper again, obviously pondering what he said. "Ten minutes," she said to Carlisle. "And don't upset him. He's being held together by no less than twelve stitches."

He nodded. "I'll just talk to him."

"I mean it, Carlisle," she said sternly despite being five years younger than him.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "All right, Maria. I'll be delicate."

She pursed her lips and then nodded, stepping around him and leaving the room quietly.

As soon as he was alone, Carlisle stepped closer to the bed, and Jasper opened his eyes slowly.

He didn't say anything until he was standing next to the bed, watching his brother's eyes turn worried and fearful. "Edward said you lost a lot of blood," he said. "That John had to transfuse you in surgery."

Jasper pressed his lips together, remaining silent.

"I told you not to come here," Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded. "I know."

Carlisle glanced around, folding his arms over his chest. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, and I didn't want you to be around Edward or the girls."

"I know," he said softly.

The room got quiet, and the heart monitor sped up a little.

"But," Carlisle continued, "if you hadn't come here, Edward would be the one lying here. Or he would be dead. You didn't have to come, and I guess if Kate hadn't sent you, I wouldn't have known this was happening. I still don't know why she didn't call me."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know either."

Slowly, Carlisle sat in the chair next to the bed, still watching his brother's eyes. "Clearly, she saw something in you that caused her to believe you've changed. What do you think she saw?"

"I know it's not enough," Jasper said hoarsely, "but I'm so sorry. I was so stupid, and I didn't realize that until I lost you. Rose never gave me a chance, and I guess I deserved that. I know why you never told me. I get it."

"Do you?" Carlisle asked, inhaling deeply, attempting to keep himself calm. "Do you really get it?"

He looked away, remembering everything Jasper had said to him in the last few weeks, the last twenty years. They'd never seen eye to eye, and Jasper had never cared about understanding where Carlisle was coming from or how he was feeling. How could less than three weeks go by and Jasper honestly expected him to believe what he was saying?

"I was sixteen the first time I realized that I was gay," Carlisle said. "You were eleven. And you were constantly horrible to me. You were a snot-nosed, cruel, selfish brat, and every time something happened, you complained and whined. How can you expect me to believe anything you say?"

"I don't. But it's all true. And Kate made me see that when nobody else even tried. Dad always told me you would disappoint him, and I had to be the one to make him proud. I was ten. I had no idea what he was talking about, and when I asked him what he meant, he just told me to accept it and never ask questions. I never believed him when he said you would never amount to anything. You always worked so hard. He never really appreciated you."

"And you did?" Carlisle asked, shaking his head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to right now," Jasper admitted. "I don't expect you to. I just had to get here. I had to make sure James didn't hurt them. I didn't come here for any of you to forgive me."

"Well, good. Because it's going to take more than realizing what a jerk you were for me to forget everything you did. I appreciate what you did for Edward. And I understand what you did for me. You saved him, even though it was your fault any of this happened. It doesn't matter to me if our father never understood me. I never did any of it for him. I learned by the time I was seventeen to do all of it for me."

"When you were with Charlie," Jasper said softly.

Carlisle pressed his lips together, feeling his anger grow a little.

"I figured it out," Jasper added. "He came around a lot, and you were so wound up about him. And I never said anything. Especially after Jane."

Carlisle ground his teeth and rose swiftly. "Don't ever talk about her," he shouted. "You don't get to talk about her. She deserved more than what happened to her, and I won't ever forgive myself for that. You never helped by being a jerk."

The heart monitor sped up again, and Jasper lifted his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I swear. I just never thought . . ."

A spike in the beeping preceded Jasper's eyes fluttering shut, and the door flew open less than a second before Maria and John ran into the room.

"What happened?" John demanded.

"I don't know," Carlisle said steadily. "I was just talking to him."

"Are you sure that's all you were doing?" Maria shouted. "I told you he was weak. You weren't supposed to upset him."

That made Carlisle balk. "Upset him?" he repeated. "After everything he did, I'm supposed to worry about upsetting him?"

"Yes," she yelled. "After he saved Edward and the girls. After he made an ass of himself and apologized so profusely that he allowed you to cut him out of your life, and then he came here anyway! No one would allow themselves to be put through this and still want you to forgive them. And I told you he has stitches holding him together! Get out! Now!"

Carlisle didn't hesitate, turning on his heel and leaving the room without saying anything to her or John.

Almost as soon as he stepped into the hall, Carlisle was faced with Edward as he still stood there with Michael in his arms.

"What happened?" Edward asked frantically. "Why did I hear yelling?"

Carlisle scoffed. "I can't do this," he said. "And he's not worth all of this."

With that, he turned and left Edward standing in the middle of the hallway.

Though he hadn't been to this hospital in over ten years, Carlisle found his way to the cafeteria without looking at the signs or asking for directions. It was empty when he got there, and he looked at his watch, realizing that it was only two in the afternoon. He moved to the windows that overlooked the front parking lot, thinking of the last time he'd come here and hating the fact that he was here again for Jasper. He'd meant what he said to Edward. His brother wasn't worth all of this.

Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Carlisle tried to see through all the hateful things Jasper had said. He tried see through all the stupid stunts his brother had pulled. He tried to look passed the look on Jasper's face the day he'd told him and his father that he was gay. But he couldn't. There was just too much to put away, and there wasn't enough room to start over again.

It was too late.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but when a hand grabbed his arm, he resisted, turning to see Tanya there alone.

At first, he sighed and turned away from her. "Not you too," he said.

"What?" she asked. "People can't change?"

"Not him," he yelled. "Not after everything he's done. I — I'm grateful that he helped Edward and the girls. You and Michael. But I can't look him in the face after everything he's said and done and just forgive him. Like none of it mattered. Like it was okay for him to do those things just so he could have one act of selflessness for it to all go away. You don't know what he's done!"

She grabbed his arm again and turned him to face her, glaring up at him. "Yes, I do. And I know because I was there. I saw him do all those horrible things. And I heard every terrible thing he said to you. That's how I know he's different."

Carlisle ground his teeth. "He's _not_ different! He's sorry because he fucked up! He's not different from the asshole he was when he came to my house and insulted me for holding Edward's hand. He's not different from the jerk he was when he was kid because I happened to shed more tears than he did when our grandmother died. When our mother died. When our sister died!"

"Yes, he is," she yelled back. "And I know that because I looked at him, and I can see it."

He exhaled sharply, shaking his head and looking away as a new set of tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. There was no way. It wasn't possible for someone to have a turn-around that fast.

"Carlisle, listen to me," Tanya demanded, pleaded. "I was just as pissed at him as you were when Edward was in the hospital. If you'll recall. And I didn't understand what he was doing here until he told Edward what was happening. He didn't _have_ to come here. He could've called. He could've called the police or told Kate to come down here herself. He didn't. And he didn't come here to be forgiven. He tried to save us. I'm not saying I've forgiven him, but it's a start. A new start."

Still shaking his head, Carlisle turned to the window and then sat on the stone barrier as it held growing plants in the dark soil. "I just can't turn off my head," he admitted. "I know what he did for Edward and the girls. And I'm thankful. I am. But after everything he did before — "

"Forget what he did before this," Tanya said, interrupting him. "At least for right now. I had to look for a long time to see in him that something was different. And I saw it when I realized how terrified he was to be here."

Carlisle lifted his head looking at her. "_He_ was scared?"

She nodded and then sat down in front of him. "Do you remember the last time you were here?" she asked, adding, "the last time _we_ were here."

He nodded once, and she reached out to take his hands in hers.

"Do you remember what Jane said to you?"

Again, he nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

She didn't say anything else after that, lifting his hands to her mouth to kiss his fingers the way she'd done that night. He remember that she'd said her mother did it to her father when things were bad and he needed a reminder that things would get better.

Slowly, Carlisle pulled Tanya closer to hold her against him. He didn't say anything after that, and neither did she.

The walk back to the floor where Jasper's room was proved quiet and thoughtful for Carlisle as Tanya walked with him. As soon as they stepped onto the floor, Edward rushed to him with free arms.

"I'm so sorry," he gushed, holding Carlisle as tight as he could. "I shouldn't have pushed you. You don't have to see him right now. It's just that you've been so angry, and I didn't want you to be angry anymore. I'm sorry."

Carlisle sighed softly, holding Edward tighter and laying his hand over the back of Edward's head. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're right. I'm angry, and I don't need to be — not here and not now. I didn't mean to leave. I just — I can't forget every horrible thing he said to you, about you."

"You don't have to," Edward said. "I'm not asking you to. But I'm okay. And I want you to be okay. The girls want you to be okay. And you're not. Not even a little. And if we're going to get passed this — passed my cuts and bruises being gone, passed my cast coming off, passed everything — you have to be okay. It's not perfect, and I know it'll take time. Right here, right now, this is where we start. I need you to do this, and so do the girls."

"I know," Carlisle said nodding. "And I know I need to do it. I guess I shouldn't do it alone again." He leaned back to look at Edward and cupped his face gently. "Will you come with me?"

Edward smiled and eased closer, kissing Carlisle lightly. "Of course I will."

They didn't move for a minute, but then slowly, they turned together and stepped into Jasper's room where John and Maria were still hovering over their patient. Carlisle helplessly switched into doctor mode in an instant.

"Is he okay?" he asked moving around to look at his brother. "What's his heart rate?"

"Normal now," John said. "It spiked for a minute, and he lost consciousness. But he's still fighting. Are you sure you need to be in here?" he asked. "The last thing either of you need is another shouting match."

Carlisle exhaled softly. "I'm sure," he said, glancing at Maria as she glared back at him. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here alone. It won't happen again. I swear."

John bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Well, I'm not leaving," Maria said stubbornly. "Not again."

Carlisle somehow understood what she was saying, nodding and reaching for her hand to let her know he heard her loud and clear. "Thank you," he said softly.

"I'll check on him in a few hours," John said turning and leaving quietly.

After waiting a few minutes, Carlisle sat on the bed beside Jasper while Edward moved to the couch against the wall.

"I didn't want to believe he'd really changed," Carlisle said. "In just three weeks, it's not possible."

"Of course it is," Maria said. "I haven't seen him in ten years, and I know he's different. You know, I don't think he ever cared about you being gay. The attitude was just a defense mechanism. I think he learned it from his father. He just didn't want to lose you, Carlisle."

He nodded and reached out for her cheek. "I know that now," he said. "And with any hope, we'll be able to start over again. I think I need that as much as he does."

Maria laid her hand over his, laughing and then nodding.

Eventually, Maria had to leave and finish her rounds, promising to be back, and it was already four-thirty in the afternoon. Carlisle sat with Jasper a long time after she left, waiting for him to wake up to try and start over again.

"What are you still doing here?" Jasper asked hoarsely as he stared at Carlisle with confusion in his eyes.

Carlisle glanced at Edward as he now laid on the couch almost asleep. "I needed to apologize to you," he said softly. "I still don't like what you did. And I don't forgive you for that. Not right now. But you risked your life to come here. You found out Edward and the girls were in danger, and you actually acted on the instincts our mother raised us to have."

Jasper coughed lightly, grinning a little. "Amazing, right?"

"Yeah," Carlisle agreed, laughing a little himself.

The grin on Jasper's face faded. "I'm sorry about Jane. I know you loved her," he said, his voice still strained as fresh tears slipped from his eyes. "I wish I'd told you that before. I wish I'd told you so many things before. Like how much I looked up to you and how afraid I was that I wouldn't be able to anymore. How afraid I was that we wouldn't be brothers anymore. I was so stupid, and I'm so sorry. I will do anything so we can start over. Please."

For a minute, Carlisle didn't say anything, glancing back at Edward again and remembering everything Tanya had said, everything Edward had said. "We'll get that chance," he said as diplomatically as he could. "But right now, we need to concentrate on you getting better. John and Maria were right. I don't need to upset you right now."

Carlisle stood up from the bed, only meaning to sit on the couch with Edward when Jasper reached for his arm.

"Will you stay?" he pleaded.

The look in his eyes that Carlisle had seen before became so prominent that he couldn't deny Jasper this one thing, and he bowed his head, sitting back down and taking his brother's hand gently.

"I'll stay," he said with a nod.

Carlisle sat with Jasper until he fell asleep, when Maria came in to check his fluids and pain medication, and it was at that point that they stepped out of the room to check on the girls.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked as they walked. "Tanya and Lucy can take the girls and Michael to a hotel, and we'll stay here with him."

Carlisle shook his head. "We all need to get some rest, and John will keep an eye on Jasper here. I haven't seen you in three weeks." He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Edward, cupping his face gently. "I have too much to make up for with you to spend tonight in a hospital room. Jasper will be fine. Right now, I need to worry about us."

Edward sighed softly, wrapping his right hand around Carlisle's arm. He stepped closer and lay his forehead over his husband's. "We'll be fine," he whispered. "But a night in a hotel room sounds nice."

They both laughed and stepped apart to keep walking to the lobby where Tanya and Lucy were sitting with the girls and Michael.

As soon as Bella and Alice saw Carlisle, they both jumped down from the couch they'd been deposited on and ran to him before he was all the way inside the lobby, and he knelt in front of them less than a second before catching them both in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered to them. "Everything's going to be okay."

Neither of them said anything, holding onto him as tight as their little arms possibly could.

"We were worried about you," Alice said to him. "You were so mad at Uncle Jasper. Can we stay here with him until he's better?"

Carlisle sighed and leaned back to look at them. "We'll stay tonight," he said nodding. "But Uncle Jasper's going to be fine. And we need to get you girls back to the house. It's just an hour away, and we'll come every day until it's okay for him to come back with us."

Alice smiled and then Bella did.

"He's going to stay with us?" Bella said.

Carlisle glanced back at Edward, smiling as he turned back to the girls. "Yeah," he said. "He's staying with us. Right now, we're going to go get dinner and find a nice hotel for the night. I've missed all of you. It's time we got to catch up."

Bella giggled and jumped a couple of times, obviously happy with what Carlisle told her.

"There's an Olive Garden on the other side of town," Tanya said. "If Carlisle is willing to foot the bill for four adults and two children."

Carlisle laughed but didn't disagree. "If we go now, we'll beat the dinner crowd, and we might be able to get a big enough table."

Lucy stood up from her chair with Michael, moving to Edward's side to pass the sleeping infant to his father, and he took his son easily, holding him closer and kissing his forehead. Carlisle stepped closer to them and put his arms around them. He pressed his lips to Edward's brow and whispered gently.

"Let's get out of here."

No arguments came as they all turned out of the lobby to leave the hospital.

On the way to the restaurant, Bella and Alice gushed about all the things they were going to do when Jasper was better. They wanted to have picnics and hunt for more shells. Edward promised them it would happen just as soon as everything settled down.

The parking lot of Olive Garden was already half full, and they got a table in a private room even though they showed up unannounced. When all the appetizers and drinks were ordered, Tanya took Bella and Alice to the restroom, leaving Carlisle and Edward alone with Lucy while Michael still slept in his car seat.

"So, Lucy," Carlisle said. "How long have you been working at the pool house?"

"About four years," she said nodding. "I tried college. Got through my sophomore year, but it just wasn't for me. Plus the girl I was seeing at the time was having trouble with her parents, and it was difficult to be on the same campus with her — in the same classes and the same dorm room."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it's difficult to carry on like things are normal when what you want is staring you in the face." He glanced at Edward, thinking of Charlie and a boy he knew in college. "It's one of the reasons why I left for college, and the reason why I left college. But by then, I was ready to go to medical school. It was sort of a blessing in disguise. I never thought to run back home."

The smile on her face faded a little. "Well, trust me, it wasn't my first option. Even though my parents understood what I was going through and did everything they could to help me, people in town still looked at me like I was freak. I tried to keep my head down, but it wasn't easy."

"I know the feeling," Carlisle said. "Living in a small town filled with small-minded people is never easy or ideal. I only told my parents and Jasper when I was in college. It didn't go as well as I wanted, but I had a place to run to." Slowly, he reached for Edward's hand, grasping gently. "Until I found this one. Once you have someone to go home to, there's no use in running anymore."

Edward blushed, glancing at Lucy and biting his lip. "He likes to be romantic, even when we're sitting in front of someone we don't really know."

Lucy smiled again. "No, it's really sweet. And the two of you seem to really care about each other and love each other. I hope I find it for myself one day."

Carlisle glanced back toward the restrooms, seeing Tanya coming back and chuckling softly. "I hope you do too."

While the girls had mac and cheese and spaghetti, the grown-ups tried a few of the newer dishes and talked about their common experiences with families and friends. It had been too long since Carlisle had reminisced with people who'd had similar encounters to his with his father and brother. Carlisle honestly believed Jasper wanted to change, but it was going to take more than a hospital bed plea to make that happen. They were on the right track, and now they had a lot of time to figure out what would happen for them next.

The one thing Carlisle wanted tonight was to spend it with Edward.

Instead of letting Carlisle pay for their whole meal, Edward and Lucy pitched in while also leaving a tip for the exceptional waitress who'd seen to their every need for the duration of their meal. The only thing to do next was pick a hotel, and the only stipulations Alice and Bella had was Wi-Fi and a pool. Carlisle wanted them to have everything and more, and he also wanted him and Edward to have plenty of room to spread out.

So why not go to the best hotel in town?

From the restaurant, it was on the other side of town, but when they arrived, Carlisle knew he'd picked the right place, especially when he talked to the concierge and got two rooms on the same floor for the night without a reservation, which was unheard of in most places. It was especially true when Carlisle and Edward had gone on their honeymoon.

"Can we go down to the pool now?" Bella asked as they rode the elevator to their rooms.

"Of course we can," Carlisle said. "Did you bring your suit?"

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed. "I've had it on all day waiting to go to my lesson."

He laughed softly as the doors opened, and he pulled her onto the floor to find their rooms. "Then I guess we don't have a choice."

"So if we don't have suits," Lucy said. "How exactly are we going to pull this off when it's still early enough for other people to be down there?"

Carlisle glanced at her. "Well, lucky for us, there's a boutique in the hotel for us to look around. Let's just deposit our jackets, and we'll get going."

Lucy just shook her head and smiled, helping Tanya and Edward get Michael settled in his carrier so they could all take the elevator back down to the indoor pool.

A short stop by one of the clothing boutiques in the hotel allowed the grown-ups and Alice to all buy swim suits and towels, and Bella led the way through the hotel to the pool more excited than Carlisle had seen her in weeks. While the girls used the ladies' changing room, Carlisle and Edward stowed their clothes in the mens' changing room. Just before they left the room, Carlisle stopped Edward.

"You know we could probably sneak out the back," he whispered, pressing Edward to the wall just inside the changing room. "I've missed you so much, baby. I can't wait another second without kissing you and having you in my arms and touching every inch of you. Please."

Edward wrapped his unhindered hand around Carlisle's shoulder, leaning in closer to kiss him even as he whispered. "What about Bella and Alice? They'll notice, and it's getting more difficult to hide things from them."

"Then we won't," Carlisle said. "And I'm sure Tanya will keep them occupied until they've swum and played to their heart's content." He leaned in to caress Edward's nose and kissed him a little deeper while lowering his hand to squeeze Edward's ass through his new swim trunks. "Right now, I want to fuck you to my heart's content."

Edward blushed even as he pressed his pelvis into Carlisle's. "I want that," he whispered. "So much."

Carlisle didn't wait, grabbing their clothes and stealing Edward through the back end of the changing room so they could hurry back to the elevator. Thankfully, it was empty, and he stepped onto it with Edward in his arms. He hit the button to their floor and leaned in to kiss Edward again, wrapping his arms around his husband and pressing their bodies together the way he'd wanted earlier upon seeing Edward for the first time in three weeks.

Now he was going to get his wish and so much more.

Absently, he pressed his crotch to Edward's, again lowering his hand to cup his ass and grinding their bodies together with abandon. It didn't matter to him if anyone walked on to the elevator right now. He didn't give a shit if anyone saw them. And apparently, neither did Edward as he slipped his hand into Carlisle's shorts to feel for his cock.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "You sure you want to do that in the elevator," he said quietly, moaning as Edward's sure fingers wrapped around his shaft. "Guess that answers my question."

The doors opened, and it was thankfully on their floor with no one waiting to get on the elevator. They separated only long enough to step onto the floor, and Edward turned Carlisle to face him, draping his left arm over his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him as completely as he could while they walked to their room.

Since he'd been able to get two rooms on the same floor, Carlisle had asked for the best suite with the biggest bathroom and a king-sized bed. The other room was for Michael, the girls, Tanya and Lucy, and it had two beds for its occupants. Right now, all Carlisle really cared about what that king-sized bed waiting for them on the other side of the door to their room.

It was cool inside their room, and Carlisle dropped all their clothes at the door before he walked Edward to the bedroom as they still wore their swim shorts.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, pressing their foreheads together. "With your cast and this cut on your head. I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"I'm fine," Edward whispered. "My cast won't get in the way, and the cut on my head looks worse than it actually is. I promise. I want you so much. Please."

The door to the bedroom opened unceremoniously, and Carlisle backed Edward up to the bed before leaning over him with his hands pressed to the bed.

"I've been wanting this ever since you left," he whispered to Edward. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this." He leaned in and kissed Edward, delving his tongue inside his mouth to explore its depths for the first time in three weeks. Edward's warm tongue slid along his, sending a new set of chills along his spine more violently than ever.

Quickly, Carlisle made a path from Edward's lips to his chin and then his neck, licking and biting gently until he reached the hollow of Edward's neck. His hands worked on their own, rubbing Edward's ribs and then his stomach where the soft trail of hair led directly into his swim shorts. Carlisle didn't stop there, slipping his hand inside the waistband and finding Edward's lean cock waiting for him.

Edward moaned softly, propping up on his elbows, and Carlisle lifted his lips back to Edward's, whispering again.

"You feel so good," he said. "So much better than my dreams. I can't believe I'm really here with you, doing this. Are we really here, Edward? You're really with me?"

"I'm really here with you," Edward said, still moaning. "It's really happening, and I need you to do me a favor."

Carlisle grinned, kissing him and stroking him. "Anything, baby."

Edward cupped his face with his right hand. "Shut up and fuck me. Now."

No reply came to that as Carlisle descended his body a second time and came to the tent in Edward's shorts, pulling them down and exposing his quickly hardening cock to the cool air of their room. He didn't wait then either, leaning forward and extending his tongue to lick the underside of Edward's cock.

Edward groaned a little louder, and Carlisle kept his eyes on his husband's, kissing one side of his shaft and then the other. He'd waited so long for this, and he wanted it to last for the rest of the night. Slowly, he rose up to allow his mouth to hover of Edward's already wet head, extending his tongue again to lick the slit in front of him before wrapping his lips around the tip. It felt so good to have Edward between his lips again, and he swirled his tongue furiously while Edward writhed beneath him.

"Oh, I've missed you so fucking much," Edward groaned. "Carlisle!"

Hearing Edward yell his name was like music to Carlisle's ears, and he wrapped his hand around Edward's shaft to stroke him and suck on him at the same time. From Edward's slight ministrations in the elevator, Carlisle was already hard, and hearing Edward moan and yell only made him harder. He wondered absently if there were even condoms or lubricant in the hotel room, but at this moment, none of that mattered.

It only mattered that they were together, and nothing would ever take them apart again.

Another few licks and strokes was all it took for Edward's cock to twitch in his hand, and Carlisle took that as a sign, leaning forward and relaxing his jaw to take the length between his lips down his throat. Edward yelled again almost immediately.

"Oh, shit! Oh, Carlisle, fuck yes!"

Gently, he swallowed around Edward's cock, pressing his nose to the soft curls above his shaft and lifting his hand to squeeze Edward's balls. The reaction was almost instant as Edward came right then, shooting his release down Carlisle's throat without a care in the world.

"Oh, fuck, Carlisle," Edward whispered, already coming down and plummeting to the bed with a huff.

Slowly, Carlisle released Edward's shaft, still licking and fondling as he crawled up to be above Edward again. "You taste so good, baby," he said with a grin. "I'm ready for you. Are you ready for me?"

Edward nodded, panting and grinning as he lifted his uninjured hand to Carlisle's cheek to pull him closer.

They kissed again, and Carlisle took a chance, moving over Edward to the side of the bed and reaching into the bedside table. He was a little stunned to find massage oil and a few condom packets inside the drawer. Carlisle smiled and then looked at Edward, extracting everything he needed and scooting back to the center of the bed where Edward still laid.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't put this in the brochure," Carlisle whispered, kissing Edward and pushing him up the bed to the pillow. "But imagine the luck."

Edward got back up on his elbows, propping up on his left elbow and reaching around Carlisle to begin the process of disrobing him.

"I almost forgot how smooth your skin is," Edward said against Carlisle's tongue, pushing the short off his ass and then down his thighs.

Carlisle's skin erupted in goose bumps instantly, and he shifted one way before the other so he could be naked like Edward. His cock was already at attention and staring both of them in the face, waiting to be played with. Edward barely hesitated, wrapping his hand around Carlisle's shaft and pumping him furiously.

Carlisle laughed just once, pressing his hands to the bed again. "Oh, and I forgot how greedy you can bed."

"Just for you," Edward said with a grunt as he still jerked and tugged on Carlisle's cock to make him even harder. "I need you inside me now. It's been too long, Carlisle. It has to be now."

Gently, Carlisle leaned down, propping his own arm above Edward's head and slipping his fingers between them to feel for his boy's crease. The puckered hole was easy to find, and Carlisle went to work getting Edward ready.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and then moaning as Carlisle moved in and pressed their foreheads together. He licked his lips as the tip of his finger slipped just inside Edward, and he nudged a little further, sinking his finger deftly and then lowering his eyes to see what he was doing. Usually, he didn't want to take his eyes off Edward's, but it had been three weeks since they'd touched. He wanted to do all of it right.

His own cock was already leaking, and he used the sticky pre-cum to make Edward's hole slick. For several minutes, they were a jumbled mess of limbs, tongues and groans as Carlisle replaced his one finger with two. He kept his mind on the massage oil, using enough of it to claim his husband's ass with three fingers, and by then, Edward was whimpering again. His cock was hard again, and Carlisle knew it was time.

It felt like too much time had passed for them to make up, but in this moment with their skin and tongues and limbs clinging to one another, anything felt possible.

He didn't want to move too much, keeping his body close to Edward's as he ripped one of the condom packets open. Edward surprised him by taking the condom and rolling it on to get one last feel for Carlisle's cock before it sank inside him. Carlisle still had to go slow, wrapping both of Edward's legs around him and grasping onto his ass cheek to line them up before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his shaft.

"Oh, Carlisle, please," Edward rasped. "I need you."

No other words were exchanged as Carlisle slowly rocked his hips and pushed his length inside Edward. The feeling was unreal and amazing at the same time. It felt perfect and overwhelming altogether. It felt like being home.

For about half a minute, Carlisle didn't move, allowing Edward to become accustomed to him again and pressing his lips to Edward's brow as he clawed at Carlisle's back.

"You feel so good," Edward said, exhaling the breath he'd sucked in.

Carlisle kissed his brow again. "You do too. Are you ready?"

He leaned back to look in Edward's eyes, his precious, loving, innocent green eyes, and when Edward nodded, it was all Carlisle needed.

Their newest, most desired dance began then as Carlisle eased out almost all the way and pushed back in, reveling in the wondrous sensations that crept up his spine and left tingles all down his legs and then back up to his cock as he made love to the one man he was going to love for the rest of his life.

Edward clamped his hand around the back of Carlisle's neck, kissing him and hooking his ankles together at Carlisle's back as their push and pull grew and plundered until they were rocking the bed and filling the room with their tangled moans and pants and kisses. Absently, Carlisle wrapped his hand around Edward's cock to pump him a little more eagerly.

This was so much more than Carlisle had hoped for when he's woken this morning and got in the car to drive here where Edward needed him. He'd thought they would talk and maybe sleep in each other's arms their first night together after so many weeks apart, but this was so much better than he'd dreamed it would be. This was far beyond his wildest dreams as of late, but that was Edward's way.

Just when Carlisle felt his cock ready to release, Edward wrapped his arm around his waist and quickly turned him to his back to lay him over the bed so their positions were reversed. Even with Edward on top of him, Carlisle didn't lose any of his desire or need, lowering his hands to Edward's hips and feeling him lift up slowly only to lower back down easily. The ride was a little different from their dance, but not for long.

Edward took one of Carlisle's hands and wrapped it around his shaft that was still hard as a rock, and together, they moved and tugged and slipped until they found their rhythm in the dim-growing-darkness of their room.

Carlisle realized he hadn't turned on any lights, but Edward quickly made him forget that, pulling him up and rising to turn his back to Carlisle's chest. He reached back for Carlisle's shaft, lining them up again and slowly sitting down until Carlisle was completely seated again. He took Edward's cock in his hand and wrapped his other hand over the top of Edward's shoulder, thrusting up as smoothly as he could and feeling Edward push down so they were slamming together after just a few movements.

"I love you so much," Carlisle whispered against Edward's ear, licking around the edge and capturing his lobe between his teeth. "I love you so fucking much, baby. I'll do anything so we don't have to be apart again. I swear."

"I love you, Carlisle," Edward groaned, laying his head back against Carlisle's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm gonna hold you to that. Oh, fucking hell," he cried as thick spurts of his cum flew out over the bed and then on Carlisle's hand.

That was all Carlisle needed to double his efforts, increasing his thrusts and urging Edward forward to his hands so they were facing the end of the bed. He again grabbed Edward's hips, almost letting go of his control and feeling his cock twitch inside Edward again. He didn't do anything to stop it, rubbing Edward's spine and caressing his ass as his balls tightened and the coil inside him released after being suppressed too long.

Carlisle didn't disengaged immediately, laying Edward over the bed and then laying on top of him. Gently, he stroked Edward's now sweat-dampened hair and kissed the side of his neck.

"Guess it's a good thing we waited to get in here," he pondered, lifting his lips to Edward's ear lobe.

Edward laughed softly, inhaling deep and then pushing out his breath with his eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked, pleading.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Well, nothing but you. Us. Second honeymoon. I think you said something about Fiji."

Carlisle laughed too, slipping his hands underneath Edward to hold him closer. "I remember that. We could start planning now. But what about Michael?"

"Well, we don't have to go now," Edward said, turning over and pushing Carlisle back so they could face each other again. "Right now, this is nice. Being here like this. We could do this, couldn't we? A few nights here or there, just the two of us."

"Of course we can," Carlisle replied, leaning closer to kiss him. "We'll do it whenever you want. But I'm still going to start planning that trip to Fiji. I'm thinking we won't need much luggage. They have villas with different rooms right on the water. How does that sound, baby?"

Edward blushed and kissed Carlisle gently. "That sounds amazing."

The space between them quieted down slowly, and Carlisle caressed the sides of Edward's forehead, kissing his nose and then leaning back to be on his hands and knees.

"Come on, lover boy," he said. "I think you need a bath."

Edward didn't argue, rising with Carlisle to leave the bed and shut themselves into the massive bathroom.

The bathtub was amazingly big enough for both of them, after a few minor adjustments were made and Edward decided to lay his back against Carlisle's chest. The water was on the hot side of warm, and the complimentary bath gel smelled like lavender and chamomile. It smelled so soothing, and before long, Edward felt more relaxed than he had been the last time Carlisle had held him in the hospital.

"This is nice," Edward whispered. "Just like when we were on our honeymoon."

Carlisle laughed softly. "Really? I remember that bathroom. This one is much nicer. Especially with the bath oils and the stand-up shower, which we need to use before we leave."

Edward laughed too. "We will. Maybe in the morning. Right now, I don't want to move."

"Well, we'll have to eventually. The water will get cold."

There was no reply, and for another few minutes, Carlisle didn't say anything else.

"I still want it, you know," Edward said then. "Us to have a baby. Even with Michael, I still think we need it. We can wait until he's older — out of diapers and everything. And we can do the surrogate thing at the hospital. Carlisle," he said turning his head to look at him. Gently, Carlisle wrapped his hand around the back of Edward's head, smiling. "I want our first baby together to be yours."

Stunned, Carlisle was speechless, thinking of everything that had happened and wondering if they were really ready to have something so intimate. It was one thing to make love, to share stories of love lost and even to take care of his sister's children. Having a child of their own was something entirely different, and Carlisle had been content to have Michael fill that void. But Edward wanted more.

Carlisle was a little scared to realize that he wanted more too. He wanted to have children with Edward more than anything now, and their time apart had made him realize that their bond would only get stronger as time went on. It was such a relief to know that, and Carlisle reacted a little too hastily, kissing Edward as passionately as he ever had and turning him over so they were facing each other.

Edward rose to his knees, grasping onto the sides of the tub, but Carlisle didn't let him stay there for long, spreading his legs and pulling Edward between them.

"I love you so much," Carlisle whispered so softly he wasn't sure Edward heard him until he heard his reply.

"I love you even more, baby. I swear it."

Water sloshed around their limbs and out of the tub as Carlisle slid down and draped his leg over the side of the porcelain, inviting Edward just as he had their first night in their honeymoon suite and knowing he would be doing it for the rest of his life. Nothing would ever make him happier.

After the bath, in which Carlisle was even more serious about keeping Edward close, they move into the stand-up shower, rinsing the oils and soap off until they were both squeaky clean.

Of course, that was before Edward began a sloppy path from Carlisle's mouth to his cock. It was such a surprise that Carlisle barely had time to grab the side of the shower where a metal bar anchored him to the stall.

It had been a very long time since Edward had taken the initiative in their sex life, even with Rosalie's funeral and the girls' adoption. Most of the time, Edward was playful and insistent, but he was very rarely ever aggressive. When his tongue snaked up Carlisle's shaft to his balls and then back down to his slit and the pre-cum already dripping out, Carlisle lost all the control he had on his vocal chords.

"Dear God, I forgot how good you are at that," he yelled. "Edward!"

Slowly but firmly, Edward wrapped his lips around Carlisle's tip, swirling his tongue and pressing against Carlisle's slit before he began lowering his mouth down his shaft until his nose pressed against the bare skin above his cock. He didn't stay there long, leaning back to feather kisses along one side and then the other as his fingers slipped and stroked over his crease to find his own puckered hole.

"Oh, you're going to kill me," Carlisle moaned. Edward's index finger pressed up against him, stroking and then thrusting forward. "Oh, fuck! Oh, yes."

The tip of Edward's tongue pushed against his slit again, and he closed his lips around the tip to lower his mouth down Carlisle's cock a second time, taking the thick member into his throat.

"Shit, you haven't done that in so long," Carlisle said through clenched teeth. "You do that so good. So fucking good, Edward. So good!"

Carlisle barely held it together after his release for Edward to rise in front of him and kiss him as the water turned cold.

"Shit," he hissed. "You're going to wear me out."

Edward grinned and shut off the water. "Your words. Not mine."

Carlisle laughed but then groaned softly as his muscles finally began to ache.

"Come on, old man," Edward teased. "Let's get you to bed."

The first thing Edward did after getting out of the bathroom was lay Carlisle on the bed even with the soiled comforter still in place. He found the massage oil and turned Carlisle to his chest, squeezing out a generous amount and then spreading it over Carlisle's back.

It felt so good to have Edward's hands on his skin, and the massage oil warmed up his aching muscles easily. It felt even better to have Edward pinning him down with his cock pressed up against his ass. The chills start slipping up and down his spine within less than a minute after Edward started rubbing his back.

"You really are getting old," Edward said with a chuckle. "Your back is so tense. If I'd known, we could've started with a massage first."

Carlisle moaned helplessly as Edward squeezed his waist and pressed his cock against his crease. "Oh, but I liked the sex first better. This is nice though."

Edward leaned over and kissed Carlisle's shoulder, rubbing his hips and then sliding his hands up his back to his neck. "Yes," he whispered. "This is very nice. But you're still tense. Relax."

"I'm trying," he groaned. "But you're not making it easy doing this."

Edward extended his tongue and licked the outer edge of Carlisle's ear. "And if I do this," he teased, pressing harder and slipping his hand over Carlisle's ass to rub his slick crease.

Carlisle groaned a little louder. "Oh, shit, you really are trying to kill me. You know how much I like that."

Edward laughed. "Yes, I do. And I also know how much you like this," he whispered, pressing his slick fingers to Carlisle's taut hole to slip his index finger just inside. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Fuck, yes," Carlisle said through a breathy laugh. "If you're going to give me a massage, you better do it, but if you're going to fuck me, stop teasing me."

No more words came from Edward's wet lips as he claimed Carlisle's earlobe, and he pushed his finger further in, tensing up Carlisle's entire body even more. Gently, he leaned back, still straddling Carlisle's thighs and then spreading them. Edward lowered his mouth down the middle of Carlisle's back to his tail bone, and where Carlisle had decided not to lick his boy's crease, Edward took complete advantage, flicking his tongue over Carlisle's cheeks and then playing with his hole until it was nice and ready.

Carlisle could barely lift his head, but he glanced behind him to see Edward's cock erect again. It had been almost a month since Edward had taken him, and he was only too ready to feel Edward inside him. Even though he was very quickly leaning toward being exhausted, there wasn't anything that would keep him from feeling this again — now or any time Edward felt like it from this day forward.

"You're always so predictable," Edward grunted, replacing his one finger with two. "I think that's what I always liked about you."

Carlisle laughed again. "I thought it was because I gave you everything you asked for, no questions asked.

Edward leaned down and kissed Carlisle's tail bone again, licking his skin and gently nipping his cheeks with his teeth. While doing that, he nudged Carlisle further up the bed so they were perched over the middle of it and sprawled out with enough room to keep going. Finally, Edward slid three fingers inside Carlisle's tightness.

"You're tight," he whispered. "You were always so tight."

"Only for you, baby," Carlisle chuckled softly, groaning again. "Oh, only always for you."

Carlisle glanced back again, spying on Edward's cock and wanting it so badly.

Edward noticed his gaze and grinned, still thrusting his fingers inside with his cock waiting just behind them. There wasn't much work to do except to grab another condom from the bedspread and rip it open.

No less than five seconds passed as Edward sheathed his length and gently pressed his tip against Carlisle's entrance. He pushed forward slowly, and Carlisle barely held his tongue against the fucking hell he wanted to shout. Slowly, Edward pulled out almost all the way, pushing back in a little faster until he found his rhythm.

"That's it," Carlisle exhaled. "God, that feels so good. Edward, you feel so good."

"So do you," Edward grunted. "Oh, we have to do this again. Soon."

"We'll do it again," Carlisle said, his voice strained. "I promise.

Their push and pull kept Carlisle on edge until he had to push himself to his hands to keep their movements as steady as possible. The bed began to creak a little, which was probably a feat by itself considering how expensive their hotel room was. Edward had to lean down, still moving and speeding up with every thrust.

"Oh, dear God, I'm gonna pass out," Carlisle said, even more strain in his voice as he fell to his elbows.

"I'm almost there. It's funny though."

Carlisle huffed, reaching back for Edward's undamaged hand to hold it in his. "What's that?"

"We're talking about having babies again. I wanna have babies with you! Carlisle!"

The warmth overwhelmed Carlisle's body as Edward hit his high a second time that night, and neither of them made it very far from where Edward disengaged from Carlisle to let him lay down. Edward plummeted to the bed to lay beside his husband.

"Maybe we can wait until the morning to do that," Edward said, still grinning and laying his hand over Carlisle's cheek.

He didn't have the energy to reply, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in as deep as breath as he possibly could.

It got quiet, and Carlisle almost went to sleep. Edward urged him to move, and together, they began to remove the pillows and top comforter.

After stripping the bed of its comforter and then wrapping up in the sheets, Carlisle and Edward laid in the bed facing each other in the dim light of the lamp on the side of the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Carlisle whispered sleepily as he caressed Edward's brow and then his nose and cheek. "I can't believe how fucking beautiful you are. But more than anything, I can't believe that you picked me. I could've screwed this up so many times, but you never left me. I have no fucking clue how I got so goddamn lucky. It almost killed me to be away from you, so please. You can't ever leave again. I won't survive. I swear."

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "I'm the one who's lucky," he whispered. "You accepted me, scars and all, without flinching, and I never thought that would ever happen to me. You showed me what real love was supposed to be, and I know I won't ever love anyone the way I love you. And you don't have to worry about me going anywhere, because after this, I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for anyone else. No one will ever live up to all my high expectations now. So I'm yours, Carlisle. No matter what."

Carlisle laughed softly. "I have kind of spoiled you, haven't I?"

Edward nodded. "Completely."

With their foreheads touching, Carlisle leaned in to kiss Edward gently before he tightened his hold on his boy and relaxed for the first time in weeks. Everything else could wait.

Right now, this was the most important thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Expectations were high, no? Do you think it delivered? Drinks all around!<strong>_

_**Again, I have to say how much I enjoyed writing this chapter, and you read right up top. We're getting started on the last set of chapters. After looking, I see no more than six to go. What does this mean? More sex? Maybe. Reconciliation with Carlisle and Jasper? Definitely.  
><strong>_

_**I hope you all like this as much as I did, and don't keep your opinions to yourselves!  
><strong>_

_**Hasta luego!  
><strong>_


	34. In a Different Light

_**Confession: I love this story.  
><strong>_

_**Okay, so that's not much of confession, but hopefully, it will help explain why it's been so long since I updated. I know, I know. It's been a very long time. And I wish I didn't have a lame-ass excuse for all of you. But unfortunately, I do. Real life and having over a dozen stories going on in my head sucks, but that's the reason.  
><strong>_

_**Now, I know that since it's been a while, some of you might need a little refresher, so I put one at the top. Not much, just so you'll know what Edward and Carlisle finally reunited after a very long separation.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Twilight, but if I did, these guys would be in bed together 24 hours a day, seven days a week.  
><strong>_

_**Let me know what you think and forgive me for the shortness compared to the last chapter. Hopefully, I'll make it up for you in the near future.  
><strong>_

_**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_You're so beautiful," Carlisle whispered sleepily as he caressed Edward's brow and then his nose and cheek. "I can't believe how beautiful you are. But more than anything, I can't believe that you picked me. I could've screwed this up so many times, but you never left me. I have no fucking clue how I got so goddamn lucky. It almost killed me to be away from you, so please. You can't ever leave again. I won't survive. I swear."_

_Edward smiled, shaking his head. "I'm the one who's lucky," he whispered. "You accepted me, scars and all, without flinching, and I never thought that would ever happen to me. You showed me what real love was supposed to be, and I know I won't ever love anyone the way I love you. And you don't have to worry about me going anywhere, because after this, I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for anyone else. No one will ever live up to all my high expectations now. So I'm yours, Carlisle. No matter what."_

_Carlisle laughed softly. "I have kind of spoiled you, haven't I?"_

_Edward nodded. "Completely."_

_With their foreheads touching, Carlisle leaned in to kiss Edward gently before he tightened his hold on his boy and relaxed for the first time in weeks. Everything else could wait._

_Right now, this was the most important thing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a Different Light<strong>_

The dim light woke Carlisle from his long, eventful night, and the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in bed alone. The second thing he noticed was the heavy body against his felt familiar, and then his cock was aching from not being touched for two weeks straight by anyone but himself.

Slowly, he disentangled himself from the body next to his and leaned back, feeling the smooth sheets against his bare skin and then seeing the bare shoulder of his companion peeking over the edge of the blanket covering them. He reached out hesitantly, not wanting to wake his bed mate but needing confirmation more desperately than he ever had in his life.

First, he touched the shoulder, noting how smooth it was and then moving his hand to the neck and down the spine as his bed mate's skin erupted in chill bumps. Muscles flexed, and finally he reached the waist and hips, cuddling up next to him and pressing his body to theirs.

"Carlisle," he whispered, cuddling back and reaching back for his arm to pull him closer.

Carlisle exhaled heavily, thankfully, laying his lips over Edward's neck and reaching around to take hold of his boy's morning erection.

"You're really here," he whispered back.

Edward laughed softly, stretching as his cock stirred. "Of course I am. Did you sleep okay?"

Carlisle turned Edward's face to his, leaning in to kiss him and whispering as he stroked Edward's cock. "With you in my arms," he said, "I slept amazing. Like always."

Edward groaned against Carlisle's lips, reaching between them for Carlisle's equally hard shaft to do to him the same Carlisle was already doing.

"I have so much I want to do to you," Carlisle whispered, groaning himself and increasing his movements.

"Likewise," Edward replied.

They began moving together as they stroked each other, and Carlisle felt his release coming before Edward suddenly stopped and then turned over to face him. Even with his cast, he wrapped his arm around Carlisle's shoulders and moved Carlisle's hand around their cocks to rub them at the same time.

Carlisle needed no encouragement, leaning in to kiss Edward again as he stroked them both at the same time. Edward rocked his hips to increase the friction between them and tilted his head back to give Carlisle access to his neck and shoulders.

It was mornings like this that had made Carlisle fall so hard for Edward so fast, and they'd done this more times in the first six months than Carlisle could count. Though he'd been shy and tentative at first, Edward had loved to be touched and held, and Carlisle had been only too happy to oblige. Those first few months had been amazing for Carlisle, and he'd loved spending them with Edward.

"You're so beautiful," Carlisle whispered against Edward's stubbly chin, sliding his thumb over Edward's slit and rubbing them closer together. "I love you so much. I swear I will do everything I can to make sure we're never apart, ever again."

Edward leaned away slowly, turning Carlisle to his back and then straddling his waist. "I wanna try something," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Slowly, he rocked his hips again, allowing his cock to slide against Carlisle's and moaning louder than he had so far. He didn't give Carlisle time to agree or disagree, turning so he faced Carlisle's cock and straddling Carlisle's shoulders.

Surprised but amused, Carlisle leaned up to lick the skin between Edward's ass and his balls. "Good and awake now, are we?" he teased, pushing Edward up and then licking his wet tip as it touched his lips.

Edward groaned again, wrapping his right hand around Carlisle's cock and leaning forward to kiss the side of it.

"Oh, fuck," Carlisle groaned softly, grasping onto Edward's thighs and lifting his head to close his lips around Edward's tip.

For every one of Edward's kisses, licks and strokes, Carlisle delivered one of his own until Edward was thrusting his hips to fuck Carlisle's mouth. This was very new for them considering how reluctant and careful Edward had been when they first met. But Carlisle liked it. He liked it a lot. In turn, Carlisle thrust his own hips up to fuck Edward's mouth. Soon, he felt his balls tighten along with his belly, and Edward's cock twitched against his tongue.

Just as he released down Edward's throat, his boy rewarded him with the same privilege, and for several minutes, neither of them moved even as Edward laid at his side with his head propped against his leg.

"I love you," Edward whispered. "God, I love you so fucking much. Carlisle, you have to promise me. Promise me something like this won't happen again. Please. Promise."

Carlisle lowered his eyes over his torso to Edward, hearing the twinge of fear still in his voice and sitting up quickly. "Come here," he said, reaching for his boy with both hands.

Edward sat up slowly, and Carlisle cupped his face in his hands gently.

"I swear to you this will never happen again," he whispered, caressing Edward's brow and then laying his forehead against Edward's. "I don't have any other brothers, and the last man before that who hurt you is dead. It's us against the world, baby. I'm yours for the rest of my life. The only thing that's going to come between us from now on is a twelve-hour shift at the hospital. Maybe a little girl having a bad dream. We're in this together, and no one is going to change that. Remember our wedding day?"

Edward nodded even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I told you that day that I would love you and care for you the rest of my life, and I meant every word. I've loved you since the day I met you, and I swear I always will. I will have a dozen babies with you, and I want to grow old with you until my hair is grey and I'm losing my teeth."

Edward laughed and cried at the same time, grasping onto Carlisle's arm and wrapping his other arm around Carlisle's shoulders.

"I love you, Edward," Carlisle whispered softly. "Always."

They sat on the bed another few minutes, and the room brightened up a little bit more.

"The girls will be up soon," Edward said, somewhat disappointingly. "We'll have to be dressed and ready for breakfast before we go downstairs. Before we go back to the hospital."

Carlisle sighed. "I know. And we'll get dressed in a little bit. Right now, I think we need to take a shower."

Edward smiled and bit his lip, nodding in agreement and allowing Carlisle to pull him off the bed to the bathroom.

The shower was hot and short, but not because either of them were in a hurry to leave their small piece of paradise. Carlisle had never seen this side of Edward in all the three years they'd known each other. His boy was confident and playful, and it was the most exhilarating thing Carlisle had ever experienced in his life. By the time he and Edward got out of the bathroom, Carlisle was sure there was something very different about his husband.

"I like this side of you," he said as they got dressed in their clothes from the day before.

Edward blushed the way he always did, and Carlisle stepped in front of him, gently combing his fingers through Edward's wet, silky hair and leaning in a little closer.

"I'd like to see more of it," he whispered. "And when we get home, I promise I'm going to lock you away and keep you all to myself until we've thoroughly explored it."

Just as Edward opened his mouth to reply, someone knocked on their door, and he sighed softly. They moved out of the bedroom together, and while Carlisle moved to the door, Edward picked up the phone to order breakfast.

"You two disappeared last night," Tanya said as she stepped inside alone. "I promised Bella and Alice I'd make sure you were both okay. Of course, I couldn't tell them what you really disappeared to do. They're both really anxious to get back to the hospital, but I said we had to eat breakfast first. So is the coast clear?"

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "It's a good thing you're not my sister," he said moving through the room with her to where Edward was standing. "I'd owe you a million times over for all the secrets you've kept for me."

Tanya smiled. "I'll remember that for Christmas even though my birthday comes first," she assured him. "Should I get Lucy and the girls?"

"Sure. And Michael. I didn't get to see enough of him yesterday."

She nodded and turned, leaving the room to gather up the kids and Lucy.

Thankfully, breakfast was included in their nightly stay in the hotel, and Alice and Bella were intent on eating all their pancakes and hash browns because they knew their next stop would be the hospital and then back to the house with Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle was just as excited to be with them all, and he was determined not to ruin it by thinking of what he was going to say to Jasper or anyone else at the hospital.

They checked out of the hotel at nine o'clock which was right around the time visiting hours started at the hospital, and while Edward sat with everyone else in the lobby, Carlisle stepped into Jasper's room to check on him.

He was surprised to find a different doctor taking his brother's vitals while Maria adjusted Jasper's medicine drip.

"Did something happen last night?" he asked, and they both looked up to see him there. "Is he okay?"

"We're only adjusting his pain medication," Maria said softly. "Dr. Keppler asked if he needed more, and he said no."

Carlisle turned his attention to Jasper, discovering his eyes barely open and moving closer to the bed to sit down. "Hey," he said, taking Jasper's hand gently. "Are you sure you want to do that? The pain medication's supposed to help. You got shot, Jasper."

"It makes me sleepy," Jasper replied groggily. "I didn't want to . . . miss anything."

Carlisle looked at the doctor and Maria, silently observing as they finished, and while the doctor left without saying anything, Maria stayed, still writing on Jasper's chart. "Didn't you stay last night?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I asked my supervisor if I could have extra shifts while he's here. She didn't care, so I took an extra eight hours to keep an eye on him."

While he admired her dedication, Carlisle knew her reasons for staying had nothing to do with Jasper's health, and she probably needed her rest as much as he would have after a sixteen-hour shift. "Maria, you don't have to do that. The other nurses here will look after him. You need your rest so you'll be alert enough if something happens."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I did go home last night, you know. I just came back on an hour and a half ago. And I know the others will do their jobs as much as I'll do mine. But I'm not leaving him. I let my mother convince me to let him go ten years ago. I'm not letting anyone do that again. I'll be fine, Carlisle."

He didn't argue with her again, knowing she was serious and understanding after what he'd just been through with Edward. It was obvious she still cared about his brother, and he couldn't fault her for that. So when she finished and left to check on breakfast, Carlisle didn't stop her, waiting until she was gone to turn his attention to Jasper.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You need your rest."

"I know, but that stuff makes me dizzy. It makes me queasy, and I don't want to puke."

Carlisle grinned slightly, shaking his head and scooting a little closer to lay his other hand over Jasper's head. "You always were stubborn like I was," he said. "I guess our father was right about that. And you know, you've got a very nice nurse who's taking more shifts just to stay around you. She clearly still cares about you."

"I remember her now," Jasper said softly. "I can't believe I forgot about her. Maybe she'll let me make it up to her."

"Maybe," Carlisle said with a shrug.

Jasper weakly grasped onto Carlisle's hand tighter, still groggy as he lifted his eyes to his brother's. "Are you gonna let me make it up to you?" he asked. "Everything I did wrong. Maybe not have it take ten years?"

Carlisle sighed. "We'll have plenty of time when you get out of here. Right now, it's more important for you to heal."

"But I can't start until I know it won't be a waste of time," Jasper pleaded. "And I can't heal without you. You're my brother, and I don't want to mess that up again. I was so fucking stupid, and I won't ever be able to say it enough."

"It won't be a waste of time," Carlisle said even though he wasn't sure right then that he would be able to do anything so drastic so fast. "And you won't mess it up again. You know what you did wrong, and you want to fix it. That's the first step. It's okay, Jasper. And I promise we'll talk as soon as you get out of the hospital."

Jasper huffed, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

It was obvious he was still in pain.

Carlisle exhaled heavily. "I told you that you need your pain medication," he said in a chastising tone, reaching for the nurse call button and pressing it. "I'll ask if they can give you something that won't make you groggy."

A minute or two passed before a different, older nurse came in, and Carlisle told her what was wrong before asking his request so she would find a pain suppressant that wouldn't cause Jasper to be drowsy. Once that was done, he sat in the chair next to Jasper's bed, still holding his hand and thinking of the last time he'd been in the hospital with his brother.

Jasper had been eight, and he'd had to get his appendix out. He'd been stubborn then too, only wanting their mother to take care of him even though the doctors and nurses had been the ones to administer all the drugs and adjust all the dosages. They'd all been in this hospital, especially since they'd all been in Charleston when it happened — out having dinner and going to a movie for family night. Of course, Jasper hadn't felt bad about ruining it, and Rosalie had complained the whole time. But Carlisle had sat with their mother in Jasper's room while his little brother recuperated, watching the nurses adjust Jasper's IV and take his temperature.

This time was no different as he watched this new nurse give Jasper this new pain medication so he wouldn't be in as much pain.

"That should do it," she said with a smile. "But to be on the safe side, he should probably wait a while before he eats."

Carlisle nodded. "Thanks."

She left silently, and Jasper exhaled gently.

"When are you going home?" he asked quietly.

"Not for a while," Carlisle said. "I took an extended leave from the hospital, and I think the girls want to stay here where there's a beach and new kids to play with."

"You know, Alice has a pretty decent sweep kick. Maybe you could sign her up for karate or something."

Carlisle laughed, remembering what Edward had said about Emmett teaching her to fight, and he nodded. "Maybe. I'm sure she'd like that."

"So do you think we can do it?" Jasper asked.

"Do what?"

"Start over."

Carlisle drew in a deep breath, thinking of how invested Alice and Bella were in Jasper's presence now, and though it would take a great deal of time, he realized that he wanted to have a second chance at having his brother in his life. "I think so," he said with a nod. "It'll take time, but I think we can do it."

Jasper nodded too, grinning in a way he never had.

Passed breakfast and while everyone but Edward went down to the cafeteria to get lunch, Carlisle sat with his brother and talked about whatever he could to try and see this new side of him. Jasper had always been a little tough to crack, stubborn about who he let see what was really going on in his head. But now that he'd had a brush with death, Jasper didn't have any difficulty telling Carlisle anything he wanted to know.

Maria showed up with lunch after talking to the other nurse who'd given Jasper his pain medication, and while Jasper ate a little, Carlisle stepped outside his room to sit with Edward in the lobby.

"Is he really okay?" Edward asked as they sat on the couch in the lobby together. "There was no internal bleeding? None of his stitches popped?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, of course not. He's fine. Stubborn about taking anything that knocks him out, but he's adjusting. And we talked. About when he was a kid and when he found out about Charlie. I still can't believe he never told anyone, but I can't say I'm not grateful. For all I know, my father would've disowned me without talking to my mother if he'd known what I was doing that young."

"It doesn't matter," Edward said, reaching for Carlisle's hand. "There's nothing he can do now, even if he's accepted it. When's he supposed to be here?"

"Probably later today. When I talked to him last night at the restaurant, he said he had to talk to his editor about taking a few weeks away from his new book tour. He had to pack, and he wanted to talk to Kate. What about Masen?"

Edward exhaled softly, shaking his head. "Not sure. Probably this afternoon. He's in New York, so it'll be a little while. Don't worry about that. We'll talk to him."

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking of the last time he saw Edward's father and knowing that no matter what was said or done, today would be the last day they fought over Jasper and Edward. It would be the last day they argued over what was best for Edward and the girls. There was really nothing left to argue about now.

"What are we going to do when we take him home?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said shrugging. "We'll figure it out then. He's probably going to be in the hospital for a little while." He paused and lifted his hand to Edward's cheek. "Just like you, except now there's no rush to get him away from here. The man who shot him is dead, and he's never going to hurt you again either. I hope you're ready for another brother-in-law, because I think you just got another one."

Edward grinned and then laughed, leaning over until his forehead was pressed against Carlisle's. "I'll be ready," he whispered.

John showed up around noon, having taken the night to get a little more rest before getting back to the hospital to have a new look at Jasper. He stopped by there first, talking to Maria and then the overnight doctor before he found Carlisle and Edward in the lobby. When he spoke to Carlisle, he only had good news.

"I checked on his wound this morning, and it looks really good," he reported. "A lot better than I thought it would. And Dr. Keppler said he did really well over night."

"How long do you think he'll be in the hospital?" Carlisle asked as they stood near the entrance to the lobby.

"Right now, we're looking at a week, maybe less. He's really lucky the bullet didn't hit his intestines, and it only ripped through the blood vessels and muscle tissue. A few centimeters to the right, and he would be a lot worse. Have you talked about where he's going to be when he gets out of the hospital?"

Carlisle nodded and glanced at Edward. "Yeah, he's gonna come back to the house with us, and when he's strong enough, we'll talk to him about maybe going back to Chicago with us. We're trying to make him take this a day at a time, but he's stubborn. So it'll be a little more difficult than usual."

John grinned. "Oh, so the two of you do actually have something in common," he teased.

Carlisle shrugged but didn't deny anything.

"Well, let me get back to my patient, and I'll come get you for dinner. You two should go get some lunch, okay?"

"We will," Carlisle assured him.

He watched John walk back to Jasper's room before turning to Edward and taking him in his arms to hold him as tightly as he could.

"That's even better than I'd hoped," he whispered softly.

"I know," Edward said, laughing a little. "It's great. Now we just have to convince him not to get out of bed before he's ready to walk around."

Carlisle laughed too. "Yeah. Not an easy feat at all."

They didn't say anything else after that, standing in each other's arms and both more relieved than they believed they ever would be over something like this.

With Jasper now in more capable hands, Carlisle and Edward walked down to the cafeteria where Tanya and Lucy were entertaining the kids while they ate, and it only made sense to join them. There seemed to be more doctors and nurses around than visitors, but it didn't bother any of them. All that mattered was they were all together.

Tanya and Lucy both volunteered to take Alice, Bella and Michael back to the house while Carlisle and Edward stayed with Jasper, and after they'd all said goodbye to him, they left the hospital to drive back up the coast where Charlie and Sam were hopefully keeping everything in one piece.

Carlisle was just getting back to Jasper's room after seeing the girls off when he noticed someone talking to John in the hallway outside his brother's room, and it wasn't until he got to them both that he realized who it was.

"Dad," he said.

Slowly, his father turned to face him, and for a moment, everything was quiet. Then he stepped forward and put his arms around Carlisle for the first time in years, not since his mother had passed away over two years earlier.

"Thank God you're all right," his father whispered. "I called Kate, and she told me what was happening, and when I got to the house, Charlie brought me up to speed. I wish I'd known sooner. Dr. Weber was just telling me about Jasper." Then he leaned back to look at Carlisle. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Carlisle said nodding. "I wasn't there. Edward was."

"Was he hurt?" Richard asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. It's kind of a long story. Have you seen Jasper yet?"

"No, I was just talking to Dr. Weber. Where are the girls?"

Carlisle glanced at John and nodded, waiting for the doctor to leave before he turned into the room with his father. Edward was sitting on the couch and looked up to see them there, but he made no moves to meet them.

"Tanya took the girls and Michael back to the house," Carlisle said to his father. "You just missed them. But we're going back after while. You can follow us."

Richard nodded. "All right," he said, stepping over to Edward and extending his hand. "Edward."

"Mr. Cullen," he replied, meeting Richard halfway only to have the man pull him to his feet and then into his arm.

"Please," he whispered. "Call me Richard. You're my son too. And thank you for everything you did for Jasper. I understand how difficult it must've been for you after everything he did."

Edward looked at Carlisle over Richard's shoulder, meeting his eyes and sighing softly. "It wasn't difficult at all," he whispered back.

They stepped away from each other awkwardly, but then Richard laughed softly, lifting his hand to Edward's cheek.

"Dad?"

Jasper's hoarse utterance broke the short silence, and Richard moved to his side, taking his hand and laying his other over the back of Jasper's.

"It's all right, son," Richard said. "I'm here. And you're going to be just fine."

Nothing else was said after that, and Carlisle moved to Edward's side, pulling him out of the room so his father could be alone with Jasper.

"I hope you can tell me what the hell is going on here!"

They both turned to see Edward's father coming closer, and he didn't look happy.

"Dad," Edward said.

He bypassed Carlisle completely, moving to Edward and taking him in his arms to hold him, and nothing else was said for a minute.

Then Ed stepped back and turned to Carlisle.

"Well? Would you care to explain to me how a deranged maniac found my son in a place where you said he would be safe from everything threatening him? And exactly why are you allowing him to be around the coward who damn near killed him?"

Edward leaned back then. "Dad, it's okay," he said. "Everything's fine."

"No, it's not. The last I heard, that son of a bitch wasn't supposed to come around you ever again, and I want to know what he's doing here!"

"He's here because my cousin sent him here," Carlisle shouted, stepping around Edward to face Ed. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my mother like that. Jasper came down here because Edward was in danger. So were the girls and Michael, and if he hadn't shown up, it would be Edward in a hospital bed right now. My brother saved Edward's life. He saved my cousin's life, and he saved my nieces' lives. He saved Michael's life!"

Ed stared, unable to say anything as Carlisle continued.

"You have every right to be angry," he said, sighing heavily. "I was angry. And I didn't want to believe that Jasper could change, but I've looked in his eyes. I've seen his tears. He didn't want to come here, Masen. He _had_ to. He had to help Edward because it was the right thing to do, and if he hadn't come here when he did, I know exactly what would have happened. Edward would be dead," he exhaled as tears welled in his own eyes. "My nieces would have been hurt. And Tanya . . . It's over now, Masen. James is dead. Alice shot him."

"Alice?" Ed repeated. "Dear God."

"And Jasper is lying in a hospital bed now because for once in his life, he didn't think of himself. He was thinking of me. He was thinking of Edward and the girls and Michael, and he didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be here. All he cared about was getting here so he could warn them, and it almost cost him his life."

"Dad," Edward said, and his father turned to face him. "I told you, everything is all right. The girls and Michael are safe. I'm safe. It's over."

Ed didn't say anything for a minute, and it didn't look like he knew what to say.

He leaned over his legs and took in several deep breaths before he stood up again. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I never meant to say anything disrespectful about your mother. Edward is my son, and when that psychopath went free after what he did six years ago, I felt like I'd failed my son. I never wanted to do that ever again, and I think I lost sight of what I was so angry about. You're my son too. I hope I haven't failed you."

Carlisle sighed and moved forward, embracing his father-in-law as tightly as he could. "You've never failed me, Masen. I just need you to trust me."

"Of course I do," Ed said. "Always."

They stepped back after a minute, and Ed looked at his son before speaking again.

"I suppose I could go back to the house when the two of you leave the hospital," he said.

Carlisle nodded. "That would be good. We'll probably be here until dinner when Jasper's settled for the night."

Ed agreed with a nod, and together, they all stepped into Jasper's room.

The afternoon passed more quietly than Carlisle anticipated, especially with his father and Edward's father hanging around the hospital while John and Maria kept an eye on Jasper. Tanya called to let Carlisle know they got to house okay, and Bella wanted to talk to Jasper. Even though he was still weak from the medicine, Jasper talked to Bella and Alice and promised them he'd see them the next day when they came to visit him. Just talking to them took a lot of him, and Carlisle decided it was time to leave and let his brother rest for the night.

"Bella has another swimming lesson tomorrow," Edward said as he and Carlisle sat on the bed with Jasper. "We'll probably head down here after it's finished. I know she'll be even more excited than she was yesterday."

Jasper laughed weakly. "Then I hope she does good."

"She'll do great," Carlisle told him. He reached for Jasper's hand. "You just get some rest tonight, and we'll see about tomorrow."

Jasper nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

With Maria coming off her shift, she took Carlisle's place at Jasper's bedside, promising that she would go home for the night even though she also promised to be back in the morning. It was the most Carlisle could ask for, and he left her to that so he and Edward could leave the hospital and get back to the house for the night.

"It feels like it's been long day," Edward said as he rode in the passenger seat of Carlisle's car. "It'll be nice to get a good night's sleep."

Carlisle reached for Edward's hand even as he drove. "I completely agree," he said.

"So exactly what did Marcus say when you told him you were leaving? He can't have been too happy about you giving up the Chief Surgeon position."

"No, he probably wasn't," Carlisle said. "But he understood that my priorities had shifted because of everything that happened. He said I still had a job when I came back, but I told him I had no idea when that would be." He paused, squeezing Edward's hand and bringing it to his lips gently. "Don't worry about that, baby. It'll sort itself out when we get back to Chicago. I promise."

Edward smiled, kissing Carlisle's hand. "And we do plan on going back, yes?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "It's our home. But we need time to ourselves and the girls right now. We need to be with Michael too. When we have everything sorted out, we'll get back to our house. Maybe the summer by the beach is just what we need to regroup, be a family for a little while, recapture all those intense moments we had when we first got married."

Edward laughed softly and bit his lip. "That does sound nice. Especially the last part. And when we get back to Chicago, maybe we can check into the surrogate program at the hospital."

Carlisle sighed and kissed Edward's hand again. "Maybe," he said softly.

The drive to the house was quiet after that, and Edward fell asleep in the passenger seat, still holding Carlisle's hand.

Sunset was still a couple of hours away, but by the time they made it to the house, Carlisle could honestly say he was ready to sit down and have a nice dinner with all the people he cared about most. And he was actually surprised to realize that one day soon, Jasper would be one of those people.

Bella and Alice were both waiting on the porch when Carlisle pulled up, and he briefly woke Edward before climbing out of the car to hurry up to his girls. They both laughed and jumped as he got closer, and he took them both in his arms upon stepping up the steps of the porch. Nothing really needed to be said as he stood up with them and turned to see Edward, his father and Ed coming up the walk from the driveway. They all walked into the house together, and Carlisle couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than spend time with his nieces after the last three weeks they'd spent apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good news? I now have the rest of the story outlined, so with any luck, I'll have a pretty decent map to get me to the end, which I am sad to say isn't that far off now.<strong>_

_**More good news? I'm off work this week, so again with some luck, I'll be able to write on the next chapter to get it to you as quickly as possible. Keep your fingers crossed.  
><strong>_

_**Bad news? I know how the story is going to end, and let me tell that while it was a long time coming, it might be a little bittersweet. Just saying.  
><strong>_

_**Last bit of bad news? Despite being home this week, I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I don't plan on it being as long as this one took, but I've got a lot of stories going right now that all deserve my attention.  
><strong>_

_**I'll leave you to it for now. Thank you to everyone who's still reading and reviewing, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and if not, maybe I'll do better next time.  
><strong>_

_**Have a great day!  
><strong>_


	35. Forgive & Forget

_**First things first, Merry Christmas! I know it's Christmas Eve, but still. I hope you're having a great holiday so far. I know I am since I'm not having to work a day job for the next few days.**_

_**Anyway, here we are. And we're in Jasper's perspective here. I really wanted to show how he's changed, and I think the people he talks to all make him into a different person each time. I can still remember when everybody hated him, and I hope by now, everyone can see that he's not that person anymore.**_

_**There's also a little bit of an issue that I had with Maria's age while I was writing this chapter, so I have to retcon myself. She's not five years younger than Carlisle. That would make her Jasper's age, and she's younger than Jasper. She's 24, Jasper is 28 and Carlisle is 33. Edward is 26, just for the record.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive &amp; Forget<strong>_

Even though he was still weak, the instant John said it would be okay for him to leave the hospital, Jasper jumped at it — figuratively. He pleaded with Carlisle to get him out of the hospital, and it was all his brother could do to make him feel a little better about still feeling weak and dependent. Carlisle was a little uneasy about the whole thing, but Jasper promised him it would be okay. He'd been in the hospital nearly a week, and he was ready to be out of it.

"You're not supposed to be so stubborn," Carlisle said as he packed Jasper's things, "especially when you've got a very pretty girl waiting on you hand and foot."

Jasper could only laugh weakly at his brother's words even though they were true. Maria had been at his bedside all week, and he understood now what Carlisle felt for Edward. If it wasn't already love, it was something very close and steadily growing. But he hated hospitals and still had an immense fear of them after everything that had happened to his mother and his sister. Besides that, John said it was okay. That was enough for Jasper.

"Hopefully, Tanya will have your old room ready before we get to the house," Carlisle said after a minute or two of silence.

Jasper didn't respond to that, holding his side where the bandage was cradling his stitches and inhaling as deeply as he could despite the discomfort he still felt from his injury.

"You sure you're okay?" Carlisle asked. "You don't have to leave the hospital today. I'm sure John was just giving today as an estimate. You're clearly still in pain."

"I'm fine," Jasper exhaled. "I'm just a little uncomfortable. It's nothing compared to what I was feeling a week ago, and if I don't leave now, there's no telling when he'll let me out of this place. Besides, I'm sure he's ready to get back to Chicago."

Carlisle stepped over to the bed and sat next to him, and it took everything Jasper had to not grimace at the whoosh of air that left his lungs.

"Actually, he's enjoying time with his daughter right now," Carlisle said like it was obvious. "And I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping you here for a little while longer. You're not ready to leave."

"Yes, I am," Jasper argued. "I'm sick of the food. I'm sick of this bed, and I want to see the girls more often. I want to see Bella swimming, and I want to see Dad."

"They see you now."

"I don't want to die here," Jasper shouted, then he sighed softly. "Mom died in a hospital and so did Rose. I don't want to — "

He stopped, grimacing a little more obviously.

Carlisle turned his face around, cupping his cheeks gently. "You're not going to die here," he said. "I promise. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took you out of this place and then you got worse."

Jasper opened his mouth just as the door opened with his wheelchair as Maria pushed it with John behind her. When they saw Carlisle sitting on the bed with Jasper, they both became worried.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked, hurrying to Jasper's other side.

He shook his head. "Carlisle's trying to convince me to stay, but I'm remaining stalwart as ever."

She exhaled heavily, wrapping her arm around his back. "Well, I'm with him," she said. "You're not ready to leave."

"I say I am," Jasper said, then he looked at Carlisle. "I'll be fine. Now can we please leave?"

Maria looked at Carlisle, and he huffed a little loudly, putting his arm around Jasper to help lifting him to his feet. He wasn't a complete invalid, but it took a few more steps than he would've liked to reach the wheelchair and then sit down. Maria made sure he was comfortable before she stepped behind the chair and turned it around to leave. Carlisle gathered his bags, and with a little more arguing than he would've liked, Jasper was on his way out of the hospital.

The ride to the house was filled with Carlisle and Maria asking Jasper every few minutes how he was, if he was hungry, and if he needed to stop in the event the road got too bumpy. He would have much rather had the ambulance transport him while Carlisle and Maria followed in his car. Halfway through, Maria insisted on stopping to check Jasper's bandages to make sure they were still intact. Of course they were, especially since there were not only stitches but also staples holding him together, so he was still in one piece.

By the time they got to the house, it was time for lunch, and Jasper was actually feeling queasy. The door opened then, allowing Tanya and the girls outside. Tanya was carrying Michael, and when she saw them pulling up, she smiled and led the girls down the front steps and then the walkway to the gate of the fence around the house.

"It's about time," she said, moving around to Jasper and gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "When Carlisle left this morning, I was sure I saw the determination of a man trying to keep his brother in the hospital a few more days."

Jasper held her just as gently, lifting his other hand to touch Michael's cheek. "Trust me when I say he arrived that way, but I was able to change his mind. I was getting sick of that place, even with the company," he said, glancing at Maria as she carried his bag.

Alice and Bella were bouncing and laughing as they waited to see Jasper, and he had Tanya helped him kneel down so they could put their tiny arms around him.

"Be easy with him, girls," Tanya whispered, and Alice and Bella immediately stepped back to look at Jasper as he gazed up at them.

"We helped with lunch," Alice said to him. "But we didn't know what you liked, so we had to make lasagna and garlic bread."

Jasper laughed softly. "Well, I love lasagna," he said, making her smile as she moved forward to hold him again.

He reached for Tanya's hand, and she helped him to his feet even with Michael in her other arm. Taking Alice's hand, Jasper nodded to Tanya, and they all walked to the house together.

Inside, the house was filled the most homely smells Jasper had ever smelled in his life, but just walking to the door made him tired, and he asked Tanya to sit him on the bottom step of the stairs while she carried Michael to his room to lay him down. Alice and Bella sat with him, and Maria stopped across from him at the front door, staring at him.

For a few minutes, they were both quiet, and he wondered what she was seeing when she looked at him. Of course, before he could say anything to her, Carlisle came up to him and helped him to his feet.

"You need to rest," he said in a commanding tone. "We'll bring you something to eat."

No room for argument was given as Alice and Bella cleared out so Carlisle and Jasper could climb the stairs together.

His old room, which still held Michael's crib, had been cleared of most of Tanya's things from the last few weeks, and she'd moved to the room in the attic for the time being. Jasper wanted to tell her there was no need for her to do that, but it appeared the decision had already been made before he had been released from the hospital.

"You don't even look hungry," Carlisle said as he sat Jasper on the bed and then pushed him back against the head board.

The queasy feeling returned with a vengeance, and Jasper lay his head back against the wall. "I'm not," he said, "but I still want to see the girls. And I still want to hold Michael."

"Not yet," Tanya said from the crib as she tucked the infant into his bed. "Carlisle's right, and I can't believe I'm saying that. You need your rest. And Alice and Bella both know that. They'll let you rest, and when Carlisle says it's okay for them to see you, they will. And only then."

Jasper exhaled his heavy sigh, closing his eyes and suddenly feeling sleepy.

"We should let you sleep," Carlisle said, leaning forward to kiss his brother's head and then rising slowly. "I'll check on you in a little while."

Again, no room for argument was left, and Carlisle and Tanya left Jasper alone in the room with a sleeping Michael. But he was asleep in minutes, the obvious tug of an induced stupor pulling at his gut and sending him into a dreamless sleep.

There was no way of knowing how much time had passed between that moment and the next when the soft cry of a baby woke Jasper abruptly. It wasn't a painful cry or even a plaintive cry. It sounded like a cry for attention.

As Jasper opened his eyes, he saw the door to the room closed, and he looked over the side of the bed to see Michael weeping. Something in the baby's face made Jasper's body move without his permission, and he clutched his side even as he pulled the crib toward him. Whether he snagged a stitch or hurt himself more didn't matter right now. The moment Michael saw him, his cry stopped, and Jasper's suspicions were proven right as he reached out to lift the baby in his arms. After a minute or two, they settled back on the bed, and Jasper ignored the sharp pain pricking through his left side.

They must have sat there for forty-five minutes before the door opened to reveal Jasper's father there alone.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," Richard said.

"I wasn't a little while ago," Jasper replied. "But this little guy obviously needed the attention."

A silence passed between them for a few minutes as Richard moved forward and sat on the side of the bed. Jasper winced unwillingly, and Richard reached out for the baby.

"I can take him if you're not feeling up to holding him," he said a little too enthusiastically.

Jasper shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I actually like holding him."

Richard sighed softly, watching them for another minute before he spoke. "You can't do this to me again, Jasper," he said. "When Carlisle called me, I thought it was because you'd been killed. And when he said you'd been shot, I swear my heart stopped beating."

"Mine did," Jasper said softly. "A couple of times apparently."

"You and Carlisle are all I have left, do you understand that? You're my children, and it would kill me to lose either of you. I just found him again, but I don't want to lose you because of something we both could've prevented."

Jasper sighed himself, lowering his eyes to Michael. "You mean me being stubborn and treating my brother like he had no right to exist or have anything to make him happy."

"No," Richard said. "I mean me pitting to two of you against one another when you were a child and making you think it was my wish for neither of you to have a normal life the way your mother wanted. And for that, I lost years with him that I will never get back. And I almost lost you to the same man who tried to destroy Edward's life. I won't ever be able to forgive myself for that, but I hope one day the two of you will be able to forgive me for being so blind."

Something in his father's voice made Jasper think he meant to confess whatever sin he'd committed to keep him and Carlisle from being brothers all this time, and Jasper knew it would take a massive, horrible thing for his father to admit something like that. Maybe it was for that reason that Jasper felt the need to do the same — to clear the air somehow.

"I knew about him and Charlie," he said. "I figured it out after Jane — after what happened to her. I wanted to tell Carlisle that he didn't have to shut me out, but you always made it so clear who your favorite was. I was stupid to think it was more important to carry your favor than it was to have him in my life — even in a diminished capacity. And I wasted ten years hating him. I missed all of Alice's life and Bella's, and now Michael . . ." He paused and lifted his eyes to his father. "I won't do that ever again. He's my brother, and he will be long after you're gone. I have to start trying to fix things, but I don't know how."

Either his father was too astonished to believe what he was hearing or he was trying to think of what Jasper needed to hear to know everything would all right. But for a minute or two, he said nothing.

Maybe there was nothing to say from his point of view. Maybe he couldn't believe he'd never seen what Jasper had seen all those years ago. Maybe he was upset that Jasper had never told him even if he had to know why. Telling their father about Charlie would've meant something awful for Carlisle, and Jasper hadn't been able to understand why it was so important that his brother be like everyone else. For a while, Jasper hadn't wanted that. He couldn't see why his father wanted him to be.

Before his father could say anything, the door opened silently, and Tanya stepped in with a slight smile.

"It's time for Michael's bottle," she said.

"Can you bring it up here?" Jasper asked softly.

It didn't take much for her to see that he wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on the little boy, and she smiled a little more, nodding and leaving.

"The past is passed," his father said as soon as she left. Then he reached out to lay his hand over Michael's head. "I want us to start over too, Jasper. If we can."

Jasper stared at his father for the longest minute, wondering if he was being honest. If it mattered or not, Jasper couldn't worry about that right now. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, hoping his father understood.

Richard nodded, bowing his head as the door opened again to reveal Carlisle there with a bottle for Michael.

"Tanya said you want to feed him up here," he said, moving closer to the bed.

"If it's okay," Jasper said. "I think he's comfortable, and it can't be too hard, can it?"

Carlisle sighed softly, moving around to Jasper's other side with the bottle. "You'd be surprised," he said. "Just be easy with him. He has a tendency to fuss."

Together, they situated the bottle for Michael, and even though it took another minute for him to take it, when he finally did, Jasper leaned back again to watch the baby in his arms.

Richard stood up without saying anything, leaving the two of them alone.

"He's being uncharacteristically yielding these days," Carlisle said as he watched Jasper. "What did he say to you?"

Jasper smiled, holding Michael a little closer. "He apologized," he said, "for putting us against each other. I have to admit I never expected him to do that."

Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, he's been repenting a lot in the last few weeks. There's no telling how long it will last, but I guess we should just take it for what it is. Are you sure you're okay with him?"

"I'm fine," Jasper said. "This is a simple task. It's the moving and walking that's difficult right now. Besides, I like holding him."

"And it looks like he likes you holding him," Carlisle agreed.

Jasper only nodded, still feeling the sharp pain up his left side and wincing when he had to shift around with Michael against him.

"You're in pain, Jasper," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine," he said again.

Carlisle sighed and stood up. "No, you're not."

He left without saying anything, and Jasper looked at Michael, ignoring the pain in favor of staring into the little boy's curious eyes.

Carlisle came back with a glass of water and two pills in his hand. It didn't take much realization on Jasper's part to know what was coming. He reluctantly gave Michael back to Carlisle and watched as he was laid down in his crib. Carlisle took the almost empty bottle and set it on the night stand before sitting on the bed and moving in to check Jasper's bandage.

"You're bleeding," he said softly. "You'll need a new bandage. Take these," he ordered with the pills and water, waiting until Jasper obeyed to speak again. "Don't move while I get a clean dressing for this."

It was easy to do as he was told, especially as the minutes ticked by and the pills began to take hold of his consciousness. Carlisle came back with a fresh bandage and gauze, cleaning the stitches and staples and pressing the clean patch to Jasper's skin before he wrapped the gauze around Jasper's torso to hold it in place. It made Jasper dizzy to sit there and rock back and forth, and then finally, Carlisle sat him back.

"Rest," he pleaded. "I'll take Michael downstairs if he wakes you up again."

Jasper offered no argument, as he hadn't all day, sliding down onto the bed and closing his eyes to suffer through another induced stupor.

The next time Jasper opened his eyes, the bedroom was dim, almost light blue from the walls reflecting the darkening skies outside, and he wondered what time it was. He looked around but didn't see an alarm clock. This used to be his room. Didn't he have an alarm clock in here at one point?

A creak at the door made him look in that direction, and when he saw Bella standing in a little crack in the door, he smiled slightly, reaching for her. She barely hesitated, as she hadn't been since just before he went into the hospital, hurrying to him as her little bare feet carried her across the room so she could climb onto the bed, but the moment she made it, she slowed down and then crawled to his side to sit down gently.

"You didn't eat," she whispered, laying her little hands over his chest.

"I know," he said. "I wanted to though. I'm pretty sure it was awesome."

She sighed softly, pressing her ear to his chest. "Uncle Carlie says we have to be careful with you like we have to be careful with Michael. Is it because of what that man did?"

Jasper exhaled heavily. "That's right, sweet girl. But don't worry. I'll be fine. It'll take more than something like this to slow me down."

Bella laughed. "Good. Because my swimming lessons are going great, and Lucy says I'll be ready to move into the advanced group really soon."

"That's great, Bella," he praised, wrapping his arm around her to squeeze her.

She laughed again, and they both got quiet sitting there.

Jasper closed his eyes for a minute, feeling so strange with her next to him even after the time they'd spent together. She was already six years old, and he barely knew her. He didn't really even know Alice, but he was glad they wanted to know him. The last week of sitting in the hospital while they came to visit him had felt almost surreal, and Jasper couldn't believed he'd spent so much time away from them. They were both such amazing little girls, and they both reminded him of his sister so much.

What had he been thinking, being such an ass when he could've been in their lives all this time if he'd just opened his mouth and admitted how stupid he was?

The door to the room opened, and Edward's father stepped into the room. The expectant look on his face was difficult to miss, especially when he stepped closer to the bed and reached for Bella.

"They're getting ready for dinner downstairs, Bella," he said, and she sighed heavily herself as she climbed off the bed.

She pouted back at Jasper but then left slowly, leaving the door cracked behind her. Edward's father moved around to Michael's crib which was actually empty, and he moved it out of the way before sitting down.

"Those girls are worried sick about you," he said to Jasper. "And they can't wait for you to come downstairs to see them. Carlisle is trying to keep them from coming up here so you can rest."

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "Of course, sir."

"Call me Masen, Jasper," he said. "And relax. I just wanted to talk to you."

Though it was difficult, Jasper tried to settle back into the bed, but his heart had already sped up, and he was sure he was blushing.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you," he said to Jasper, adding, "for coming down here to protect my son and the girls. He said if you hadn't come that something worse than this would've happened."

Jasper shrugged. "I had already messed up enough," he admitted. "I wanted to start fixing it. The only thing I could think about was getting here so they would be safe."

Masen nodded. "I know that now, and like I said, I wanted to thank you." He paused, collecting his thoughts and starting again. "I'll admit that I wasn't very thrilled when my son called me and told me what was happening. I was so angry when he was hurt again, and all I wanted was for him to have some kind of justice. And I didn't care how he got it."

"I understand," Jasper said.

"Do you?"

"I do now," Jasper nodded.

The man in front of him drew in a deep breath. "Well, because Edward has a tendency to trust people too easily, I always kind of knew it would be up to me to make sure he was safe. And when he met Carlisle, I was sure he'd met someone who could keep him safe. Then this happened."

"Carlisle loves Edward. He'd do anything to keep him safe. All of this was my fault. I just want the chance to fix it. I know it won't be easy after everything I did, and I know I don't deserve it. I don't expect everyone to forgive me, but I — "

"It's not about forgiveness," Masen said. "Forgiveness is a gift. It's something you bestow upon someone. It's not something you can win. And it takes time. I can't speak for Edward, because I know he needs people around him he can trust. I can see in his eyes that he's already forgiven you because you risked your life to come here. But I can speak for myself. I won't ever forget everything that's happened."

Jasper pressed his lips together, keeping his eyes down and grimacing as a new pain spread through his chest. But this wasn't his stitches or even his injury at all. No, this was closer to his heart.

"I won't ever forget, for example," Masen said, "that you knew you'd messed up almost immediately. I was just too blind to see that you were trying to get through to Carlisle from the first time he confronted you. I could see in his eyes that something was different about you when you came to the house after you were released from jail."

Jasper lifted his eyes to Masen, confused.

"I won't ever forget that you tried to warn Carlisle about that evil bastard who hurt Edward all those years ago while he was still in the hospital this time, and you didn't fight any of the proceedings — even with your lawyer being a two-faced bastard. And you're here now because Carlisle wouldn't listen to you. He won't ever forget that either, especially now that you're recovering from a bullet wound that very well may have been intended for my son. I'm grateful, Jasper, and believe me when I say, it's a start."

Blinking, Jasper shook his head. "I don't understand," he said. "I was awful to Edward the entire time I knew him. And just because I saved his life, it doesn't absolve me of every horrible thing I said to him, all the things I did."

"No," Masen said, agreeing, "it doesn't. But you know you were wrong. That's always the first step. And trust me. There have been many things done wrong the last few years on my part. We've all done things wrong. Now we just have to start over."

"Is that possible?" Jasper asked. "After everything I've done."

Masen shrugged. "Well, if you were still adamant about hating Carlisle or if anything had happened to my son, then no. But you've changed, Jasper. We all have because of this, and even with all that, I still think something happened to my son."

Jasper felt his heart speed up again. "What?" he asked.

When Masen reached for his hand, he couldn't hide his surprise.

"He gained a new brother," Masen said, smiling after a few seconds. "And you've got some awfully big shoes to fill with Emmett being gone."

Jasper had to breathe a sigh of relief, squeezing Masen's hand and laughing softly. "I'll do my best," he said as he exhaled.

Masen nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Relief flooded through Jasper's chest, calming his heart and making it easier for him to breathe. He glanced at the door, seeing Edward there through the crack and nodding that everything would be all right. Slowly, Edward stepped into the room, and his father looked back at him with a renewed expectant look.

"We're getting ready to go down to the beach," Edward said, moving closer and slipping his hands into his pockets. "Do you feel like coming? Carlisle said it might be okay."

It took Jasper a minute to realize that he wasn't hurting anymore, and he looked up at Edward with a smile. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea."

"Then let me help you."

Together, Edward and Jasper worked to get him off the bed slowly, and Masen stood up to follow them out of the room. They had to walk slow, and the stairs presented an even bigger challenge every time Jasper's feet touched the wooden steps, but soon, they were standing in the foyer of the house. Then they made it to the kitchen where Tanya was putting together sandwiches and drinks. She smiled when she saw them.

"Well, look who's finally out of bed," she said, moving closer to them and cupping his face in her hands.

"For a little while anyway," Jasper agreed.

"There's a chair outside with Lucy if you want to sit down." She guided him and Edward to the door and opened it for them.

The air outside was a little warmer than Jasper remembered from earlier, and it was a little more windy than he remembered. Lucy was sitting at the table with Michael awake in her arms and a bottle in his mouth, and she smiled at them much like Tanya had upon seeing them.

"You look rested," she said to Jasper.

He laughed softly. "I wish I felt rested," he replied.

Edward helped him sit down and then sat next to him. "He's going to get some more rest tonight after he eats too," he added.

Jasper sighed heavily, settling back into his chair and holding onto his side as the sharp pain returned. It didn't seem like he could do anything but sit and let other people do things for him, and Jasper hated being dependent on them. But right now, he told himself that it was necessary.

"Fresh air might do you some good," Carlisle said as he came up the steps from the beach.

"Maybe," Jasper said, trying not to grimace and failing.

Carlisle sighed again and moved closer. "Or not."

"I'm fine," Jasper said as he shifted in the chair. "It's going to hurt for a while anyway, right?"

"But it shouldn't hurt all the time. And if you rest enough, you'll get to where it won't hurt at all."

"Then you'll just have to watch me grimace every now and then," Jasper told him. "And if you'd stop hovering, my recovery might go a little faster."

Carlisle didn't say anything, squeezing Jasper's shoulder and then moving to step inside.

"I'm going to check on the girls," Edward said after a minute, rising and then stepping away from the table to go down to the beach where Esme was keeping Alice, Bella and Mary Anne busy with shell-finding duties.

Within minutes, Jasper was left alone with Lucy and Michael, and the baby's little cooing sounds filled the air around them until Lucy spoke.

"You look much better than you did the first day in the hospital," she said. "A week in bed seems to have helped you."

Jasper exhaled loudly, still holding his side. "I guess so. Don't tell Carlisle, but I'm starting to think another week would've been better."

Lucy smiled slightly, laughing and looking at Michael.

Then suddenly, "I was raped when I was fifteen."

Jasper looked at her, sure he'd misunderstood what she said. "I'm sorry?"

She looked at him and repeated what she said, adding, "By a tight end on the football team."

He was surprised and a little stunned, unsure exactly what he was supposed to say back.

Before he could say anything, she continued.

"I was an outcast is high school," she said. "Even after only a few years. I had no interest in boys, and my swim instructor told me I could be ready for the regional tournament by the end of my sophomore year. Some girls on the cheerleading squad were jealous of me because I was more athletic than they were. I was more talented than they were, and I was going places. Even my instructor said so. But the head cheerleader didn't like that, so she conspired with the football team to make my life miserable. At first, they were unsuccessful, especially after I found out what they were doing and changed my practice schedule.

"Then one afternoon, the quarterback and two of his goons found me at the pool by myself, and . . . My mother got worried about me, and she sent me to a therapist. I stopped going to practice, and every time I was at school, the head cheerleader would crack jokes and laugh. Pretty soon, my mom went to the school, but it didn't help. I had to take a couple of weeks off, and when I went back, I was behind on my work. That was when I met Alexis. She was the teacher's assistant in my English class and helped me get caught up with my assignments. She was different from the others in school. She didn't look at me like a pariah. I was just someone who needed her help. And for the first time in my life, there was a girl I knew who was beautiful."

Lucy laughed a little and smiled with a wide grin. "Thank God she actually reciprocated what I was feeling. I don't think my English would've survived," she said looking at Jasper.

He smiled then too, but then he frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

She shrugged like it was nothing. "Not a lot of people know. I haven't told Tanya yet. I think she still thinks we can stay in this happy calm before the storm a little longer." She paused and turned to face Jasper while still holding Michael. "I don't know what you did, but I know it has something to do with Edward. And I know you're sorry for what you did. I know you almost paid for it with your life, and I know that sometimes our decisions can cripple us for better or for worse. Whatever decision you made that brought you here, it's made you better. And when I decided to trust Alexis after what happened to me, it made me better. I think that girl who's been here all day waiting for you to wake up will be a good decision too. What's her name again?"

Jasper smiled and tucked his chin to his chest. "Maria," he said softly.

Michael cooed a little louder, and Lucy stood up from her chair, moving to the one next to Jasper.

The birds called over the crashing waves, and for a few minutes, it was quiet. Jasper thought of when he'd been in high school, how the football players had harassed nearly everyone even when those people wouldn't bow down to them. He'd always thanked his association with Charlie for being spared of that, and now he knew why.

"Lucy," he said after their silence. "Did you know before or after what happened to you?"

She looked at him. "Did I know what?"

He tried to keep his words as delicate as he could, hoping he didn't sound as pretentious as he felt when he spoke. "That you were . . . not attracted to men."

Lucy laughed. "You can say the word, Jasper," she said. "It doesn't bother me." Then she whispered sarcastically, "_Lesbian._"

Hesitantly, Jasper laughed, and when she lay her hand on his arm, he relaxed. And after what she'd told him, Jasper felt compelled to tell her something about him that next to no one knew. "I met Maria when I was seventeen. She was only thirteen, but she was new in town and needed someone to look out for her. What was so interesting about her was how much fire she had inside her. I hardly needed to do anything but make sure she wasn't beating up the boys in her class. But about six months before I graduated, her father lost his job at the cannery on the other side of town. She told me they were going to have to leave if he couldn't find another job, and she didn't want to leave. She liked the school, and despite her being a little spitfire, she had friends that she didn't want to leave.

"It took some convincing, but my father hired hers about a month later when his assistant took a position at the library in Myrtle Beach. Of course, it helped that his assistant was almost seventy-five and ready to retire to a less-demanding job. I had no idea it was easier to work in a library than it is to sell books in an antique book store. But it was a good job for Maria's father, and it paid just as much. I never told Maria. She only knew that she could stay with her friends and stay in her school."

"And with you," Lucy added, and Jasper looked at her. "Why else would she tell you they would have to leave if she didn't want to leave you?"

Jasper smiled and bowed his head. "The day before I left for college, Maria came to the house and pleaded with me to take her with me. We sat down on the porch and had a long talk. I told her she needed that time to be a kid and grow, and we were already friends. And plus I was going to be four states away and her parents would miss her. She made me promise that I would come back and see her, and for the first time in six years, I wanted to tell someone about Carlisle and Charlie. I knew she would understand. I don't know how I knew, but I did."

"But you didn't tell her," Lucy said.

Jasper shook his head. "I didn't want to burden her with it. What I told her was true. I wanted her to be a kid for as long as possible, and I knew she would be okay. She's a fighter. I don't think anyone knew what to do with her, and no one would bother her. But I knew she wouldn't really move on if I kept going back to see her. So I never went back. I thought about her every day. My dad kept an eye on her, even gave her the same job her father had when she was old enough. I never thought I would ever see her again. I thought she would forget about me. But . . ."

"She obviously hasn't forgotten you at all," Lucy said.

He shook his head again, smiling this time. "No, I guess not."

Finally, after fixing what must have been enough sandwiches to feed a family of five for three months, Carlisle and Tanya came out onto the porch with three platters of food. When Lucy moved to get up, Tanya motioned for her to stay where she was, and after the food was put on the table, Carlisle motioned for the girls, Esme and Edward to come up from the beach. The door to the house opened then, and Jasper looked back to see Maria there smiling at him. All he knew to do was to smile back.

Even after the day he'd had, Jasper still wanted to sit down with her and tell her everything he needed her to know. She needed to know that she'd never been that far from his thoughts, and he wanted her to understand that he didn't want her to be far away from him ever again.

Would that be enough?

Jasper realized now that he'd purposefully lied to Carlisle a week earlier when he'd told him he forgot about Maria. How could he have ever forgotten her?

Now Jasper had to figure out how he would start over with so many people he didn't want to let down ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like this chapter even with a few surprises along the way, and have a great Christmas! Since I know it won't be so soon for the next chapter, have a Happy New Year too!<strong>_

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	36. April Showers

_**This chapter is not very long, but don't let that fool you. There's still important stuff that's happening. The interaction between Maria and Carlisle was fun to write, and I hope you all like it.  
><strong>_

_**Oh, and I don't own Twilight. More people would've died if I did.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, more important stuff at the bottom!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April Showers<strong>_

Though it didn't seem like it to Carlisle, Jasper was determined to not stay in bed all day. And just a few days after being released from the hospital, Jasper was trying to get around the house by himself. Carlisle had already called Marcus to let him know they wouldn't be coming back to Chicago for at least another month until Jasper was much more healed so he would be good to travel in the car instead of flying.

"All those rivals you have at the hospital for the chief surgeon position are probably going crazy trying to impress Marcus so he'll give them the job," Edward said when they talked about it over dinner that night.

"He didn't mention anything about that," Carlisle replied. "And I'm not really worried. I'll still have a job when we get back. And so will you. Marcus said he talked to Dr. Snow for you. Right now, we just have to work on putting all of this behind us."

After dinner, and after Tanya and Jasper took the girls down to the beach for a little while, Carlisle and Edward closed themselves up in the shower first and then the bedroom. With four other people in the house now, it was a little more difficult to find time to themselves, but Carlisle was bound and determined to have Edward to himself as often as he possibly could. Being in his old house was a little strange at first, especially with all the memories it stirred, but he adjusted quickly.

Their shower was hot and short, no thanks to the little feet they heard shuffling up the hallway and then back down the stairs as either Alice or Bella came into the house looking for something and then left again. From the bathroom, Carlisle shuffled Edward into his old bedroom, not bothering with towels or clothes as they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. In the back of his mind, Carlisle hoped the door to his room was locked, especially since this was not something either of them wanted the girls to see just yet — if ever.

"My cast comes off in three weeks," Edward whispered as they became entangled over the bed. "Don't think that when it does, I won't be repaying you for all of this."

Carlisle laughed softly, reveling in the way their skin rubbed together and wanting nothing more than to have this feeling for the rest of his life. "I'm counting on it," he agreed.

Of course, it helped that they were tucked safely in bed by the time Tanya and Jasper brought the girls inside to get them ready for bed. Carlisle was happier than he could say to realize that he could have everything he wanted after seventeen years of having to give up so much. His father finally understood that both his sons needed each other, and Jasper had accepted that there would be things he never understood but didn't need to. It was more than Carlisle could hope for to have the rest of his family back. With Edward and Tanya to help him with the girls and Michael, it was like nothing could go wrong again.

The rainy season started that week, and with most of the other kids in school, Alice and Bella spent most of their days making sea shell chimes, necklaces and working puzzles with Jasper when he wasn't resting, which Carlisle made him do at least once a day until it was time for his stitches to come out. In the afternoons, Leah and Seth would come get Alice and Bella to go exploring, and it was only reluctantly that Carlisle let them go. He knew how spotty it could be to trek through town when it was raining, and there were a few days when he had to keep Alice and Bella inside because of floods in town around the inlet from the bay. They were never happy about that, but they didn't argue with him at first.

A little more than a week after getting out the hospital, Jasper was ready to have his stitches out even though the staples holding him together would always be there, dissolving after a while when he no longer needed them. Carlisle and Edward drove him back to Charleston that day, leaving the girls and Michael with Sam and Charlie since Tanya had another date with Lucy. The two women were driving up to North Carolina for the day and probably wouldn't be back until well after dark.

The thought made Carlisle giddier than he'd been since the first time he and Edward had spent an entire day together, and it was all he could talk about as he drove down to Charleston with his husband and brother.

"Maybe they'll stay in Raleigh overnight before they come back to the house," he said, glancing at Edward who was sitting beside him. "We did that once, remember?"

"Of course, I remember," Edward replied as he laughed. "And I don't think I've ever seen you this happy over someone else being happy."

"Well, she deserves it," Carlisle said of Tanya. "When we were kids, she was always covering my ass. Seems like I owe her the kind of life I've worked hard to make for myself."

Edward still laughed, glancing at Jasper as he sat in the back seat smiling himself. "She really likes Lucy, and Lucy really likes her. You'd never know they were set up by an outside party."

Carlisle reached for Edward's hand and kissed it gently. "Then maybe you've found a new calling," he said giggling. "I'd say we need to work on Jasper, but I think Maria already has us covered. Is she going to be at the hospital today?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "She's been working every other night so she can drive up to the house. I hope she's not starting to work herself ragged. It would probably be better if she stayed in Charleston during the week, but she won't listen to me when I tell her that."

That made Carlisle smile even wider, and it got him thinking. If Maria was that determined to be with Jasper now but keep her job in Charleston, maybe there was a way to help her see Jasper and still do something she obviously loved doing. Carlisle resolved then that if he saw Maria at the hospital, he would ask her probably the biggest favor he'd ever asked someone who wasn't related to him. If he didn't see her, he would ask if she was working and take it from there.

Since John had gone back to Chicago, a doctor who had looked after Jasper during his stay looked at his stitches and agreed it was time for them to come out. He also asked Jasper a lot of questions having to do with his pain management and how often he was resting during the day. Carlisle left Edward to finish the check-up, making his way to the nurses' station to find out about Maria since she hadn't made an appearance yet. The charge nurse directed him to the medicine floor, and he took the elevator, thinking the whole time what he was going to say even though he was sure he wouldn't have to say much if he said it right.

Carlisle found Maria coming out of a patient's room as soon as he stepped off the elevator, and when she looked up, she saw him and smiled, making her way to him.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. "I thought Jasper's check-up was downstairs. I was just on my way to see if you were here."

"Well, I was looking for you," he said, taking her hand gently. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," she said instantly.

She told the charge nurse she was taking her break, and they walked to the lobby as it set empty.

"Is everything okay with Jasper?" she asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, it's great. He's healing a lot faster than the doctors said he would. Even John. He still gets tired, but not as much. Pretty soon, he'll be the one taking the girls to the beach instead of Tanya."

Maria smiled, obviously happy to hear what he was saying. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he said. "It's about you and Jasper, and about how I know you're working at night to come to the house to be with him. And it got me thinking."

Her smile faded a little as she sat up away from him. "It's not a problem is it?" she asked. "Because I'm just trying to help. And you're so busy with the girls and Michael. After what happened to Edward, I thought — "

"No, it's okay," he said quickly, shushing her. "It's more than okay. But it can't be easy, working all night and then driving to the house to sit with Jasper all day. It makes more sense for you to be with him all the time."

"All the time?" she asked as her forehead creased and her eyebrows furrowed. "What about my job? I can't pay my bills without a job. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to spend more time with Jasper, but how can I do that unless I can keep putting gas in my car and pay my insurance?"

"I can pay you," he said simply.

Her confusion increased, and Carlisle reached for her hands again.

"Jasper needs someone who can keep an eye on him more than I can," he said. "He still needs help getting around, and I can't always be there for him like I want. Neither can Tanya or Edward. I've been thinking about getting him a nurse anyway, but if you could stay with him, he'd have all the help he needs. You can stay at the house with him, and that would take care of the gas for your car. But I'd pay you the same you make here at the hospital since I'm still on paid leave from the hospital. It's sort of a perk of being a salaried surgeon."

At first, she shook her head. "Carlisle, you can't pay me what the hospital pays me," she said. "I've been working here for five years. I already make seventeen dollars an hour. And plus, I wouldn't let you pay me for taking care of Jasper. I do that because I want to. Are you really going to pay me when you need to pay the bills at the house instead?"

"Mrs. Cope still pays the bills for the house," he explained. "And I tried to give her money when I got here, and she wouldn't accept it. I have more than enough to compensate for you staying at the house with Jasper, and I want to do it. You deserve it more than some stranger who would have to learn all of Jasper's needs. You already know what he needs."

With her hands still in his, Maria leaned in closer. "Carlisle, you can't pay me to stay with Jasper. I won't let you. Plus, I haven't had a real vacation in over two years, so I have plenty of leave saved up too. I'll have to talk to my supervisor, but I'm sure she won't have a problem since I've been giving her a headache over this anyway. If I happen to use all of it, that's okay. It's worth it."

"But you don't have to do that," he argued. "And I'm not doing it just so I won't feel bad about keeping you from your job. I told you I've been thinking about this for a little while. Does it matter who's paying you so long as you're helping someone who needs you?"

"Thought about this for how long?" she asked. "Today, when Jasper mentioned to you that I was still working strange hours?"

He sat back, surprised.

"We kind of had an argument about it the other day," she admitted. "Clearly, he's said something to convince you to do this. So I'll do it. But you're not paying me. I'll have to finish my shift today, and I'll come up tonight. Don't tell Jasper. I'll tell him myself. You should probably get back to him before he wonders where you are."

"Well," Carlisle said. "I guess that takes care of that."

Maria laughed, and then he did. After a minute, she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I'll admit that you can drive a hard bargain," she said. "But if it's meant to be that I get another job, it'll be because I've found a new hospital to work in. And Jasper and I will be fine. He won't like it, but we'll be fine."

Carlisle nodded. "All right. I guess I'll see you tonight. Just be careful."

"I will," she agreed as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

He left her in the lobby to get back to where Jasper's check-up was still going, a little confused as to what had just happened but sure that everything would work itself out eventually. Maria was right about one thing though. Jasper wouldn't like this.

The doctor was just finishing up with Jasper when Carlisle got back, and Edward stood up to meet him, speaking softly as Jasper pulled his shirt back on.

"You disappeared for a little while," he said. "Where did you go?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Just asking a nurse upstairs about getting someone to help with Jasper at the house. It's nothing major."

It didn't look like Edward believed him, but he didn't say anything.

Once Jasper was ready to go, they all left the hospital to get lunch, but Jasper didn't eat a lot, uneasy after moving around so much during his check-up. They had his food packed up to take home and then got on the road. Jasper fell asleep on the way, and Edward picked that moment to speak to Carlisle.

"You're planning something," he said softly. "What's going on?"

"I'm not planning anything," Carlisle replied with a light laugh. "I told you. I just talked to a nurse about getting some help with Jasper."

"And are they going to send someone?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. I didn't even have to do anything special for them. They said they'd be at the house tonight."

After a glance in Edward's direction, Carlisle noticed that he was still suspicious. He reached for Edward's hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be fine."

"With a stranger in the house? What if they see us . . . well, you know? What if they don't like it? Won't that be bad for Jasper's recovery?"

"It's not a stranger," Carlisle insisted. "It's someone we know, and they already know about us. They know what Jasper needs, and nothing will get in the way of that."

Edward's brow furrowed a little deeper, and Carlisle could see he was even more confused, probably working it out in his head. But Carlisle didn't say anything else, holding on to Edward's hand and turning his attention back to the road. He glanced at Jasper every now and then until they were almost home, hoping this was the right thing to do.

After it had been raining all morning, the sun finally came out when Carlisle pulled up to the house. Alice, Seth and Jacob were all running down the front steps of the house dressed for the beach, and about a minute later, Leah came out with Bella on her back.

"You kids be careful," Carlisle shouted at them as they ran from the house.

Only Leah glanced back and smiled.

Carlisle helped Jasper upstairs to his room while Edward went to check on Esme and Michael, meeting Mary Anne on the stairs as she wore her own swim suit. She smiled at them but kept on her way down the stairs.

"It doesn't take much," Jasper said as they made it to his room and then deposited him on the bed. "I always started getting cabin fever right around this time. Then by July, it was too hot to even go outside."

"Well, at least you'll get some rest before they come back," Carlisle said of Alice and Bella.

Jasper smiled a little too forcefully, groaning as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Do you need anything?"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm fine. All that jostling from the car to the doctor and then back. It just takes so much energy. Hopefully, it won't last much longer."

"Well, you still need lots of rest. So now that you've eaten a little and the girls are out of the house, you're going to get some sleep. I'll check on you later."

He didn't give Jasper time to argue, rising slowly and then leaving the room to go back downstairs. In just a few hours, maybe Maria would be at the house, and after Jasper accepted that she was going to help him, he'd be able to get some more rest.

It was almost six when Maria pulled up in the driveway. Carlisle watched from the front windows, noticing that she was wearing regular clothes like normal, but now, she was carrying a few bags along with her laptop case. In the late afternoon light, she looked about as relaxed and ready for a long night as he'd ever seen her, and he would've believed it too if he didn't know she worked at the hospital that day.

She smiled when she saw him, hurrying up the steps to the porch and then stepping into the house since the door was standing open.

"Hey! Who's in charge of this open house?"

Carlisle laughed as he came out of the living room, meeting her in the foyer and taking her bags. "You're just in time for dinner," he said moving to the stairs to take her up to Jasper's room. "Maybe you can get your patient ready to eat."

"Maybe," she agreed. "First, we need to make sure he knows what we're doing. Once he's accepted that, we'll start thinking everything else."

"Fair enough," Carlisle said with a nod.

Jasper was reading a book to Bella when they stepped into his room, and the two remained oblivious until Maria cleared her throat softly. Bella smiled and then Jasper did.

"I was wondering when you were going to be here," Jasper said, noticing the bags and then frowning. "What's with all the bags?"

Maria glanced at Carlisle, sighing and moving to sit on the bed. "Carlisle and I were talking earlier while you were having your check-up. He needs help with you around the house, and I'm more useful here than I am at work. Plus, I talked to my supervisor, and she agreed it was better for me to focus on you until you're better before I go back to work full-time."

Jasper was clearly unhappy about what she's saying, closing Bella's book and nudging her away to fold his arms over his chest. "But you need to work," he said. "I told you I didn't want you to compromise that because of me, and you love your job."

Maria looked at Carlisle again. "I do love my job," she said, turning her attention back to Jasper. "But I want to spend more time with you. Carlisle was thinking about getting a nurse anyway, and this way, he won't have to get a strange woman in here who has no business taking care of you the way I should be. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to be here until you can get out of bed without hurting — at least not because of your injuries."

That last part made Jasper blush a little, and he glanced at Carlisle for a second or two before looking at Bella.

"Sweetie, why don't you go with Uncle Carlisle so Maria and I can talk, okay?"

She pouted but didn't argue, stepping down with her book and moving to Carlisle's side as he put Maria's bags in the floor. Carlisle picked Bella up and stepped out to give Jasper and Maria some privacy.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked as Carlisle carried her downstairs.

He squeezed her and kissed her cheek. "Of course, baby. Let's go see about dinner, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, grasping onto his shoulders.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Jasper and Maria came down from his room in time for Sam and Edward to get everything on the table for dinner. Neither of them was smiling, but Jasper held onto Maria all the same, allowing her to walk him into the dining room to sit down before she sat down next to him. Nothing was said. Everyone just went on like it was normal.

Maria's first week in the house full-time, Jasper remained stubborn as ever, only letting her help him down the stairs and outside to the beach. But she was just as stubborn as him, making him rest twice a day and fixing his lunch every day so he would eat inside at least once. She shared the attic with Tanya to sleep, but she was always making breakfast before anyone else was up, including Bella, who got up early four times a week to go to her swimming lessons.

Lucy ended up coming by the house on those mornings, driving to the pool house with Bella and Tanya and coming back to the house afterward to help with the kids any way she could. Carlisle could already see how much they liked spending time together, if nothing else because they were so alike in mannerisms and attitude. Bella liked having Lucy at the house too, even telling Carlisle about how she wanted to go to the pool house when she didn't even have lessons. It took a long time after that for Carlisle to explain that for right now, she needed to just do it for fun. He liked that she enjoyed it, but they weren't going to live in this town for the rest of her life, and it might not be as easy to continue her lessons once they went back to Chicago.

At the beginning of Maria's second week, as it began raining more often and kept the kids inside longer during the day, Jasper started giving in to Maria's demands a little more since she saw how much he wanted to spend with the girls but still needed his rest. He stopped having to take his pain medication as often, getting around the house easier than he had the week previous. Bella sat with him a little more than Alice even though they both spent a lot of time talking to him and telling him all the things they were seeing while exploring the town with Leah, Seth and Jacob.

Carlisle watched his brother with the girls when they read or did puzzles, and it was clear to him that they'd both become completely accustomed to Jasper's presence. It surprised Carlisle that not a month and a half ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of letting his brother anywhere near the girls. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, and it didn't seem like it would stop any time soon.

The flood warnings became more frequent as it continued to rain nearly every day, and the inlet in town deepened and churned harder than it had in years. While this should've kept most of the kids from town inside, it did nothing to dissuade both Jacob and Seth from wanting to explore more than ever. For the first few days though, Carlisle made Alice and Bella stay at home.

"It's supposed to rain all week," he told them after they begged all morning to go out with their friends. "Charlie's already said it's too dangerous."

"But we're just going to be as far out as the bridge," Alice whined. "And Leah said she would come with us. Please, Uncle Carlie."

"No," he said with as much finality as he could. "It's not safe. You two are staying at the house until it stops raining. That's it. Now go help Edward and Maria clean up the living room."

Both Alice and Bella frowned so deeply that their faces almost touched their chests when they hung their heads and left the kitchen where he was cleaning up their dishes.

Carlisle sighed heavily as he watched them, loading the dishwasher and then putting up the dishes that were already clean.

He remembered when he'd been a kid that he'd wanted to do the same thing, but his mother hadn't let him do something so dangerous. Carlisle had to do what he thought was right, and letting the girls out in this weather wasn't right. If he could, he would call Charlie and have the police chief tell them himself. But Charlie was busy with road blocks and washed out gravel roads outside town. The last thing he needed was having to drive back into town to explain to two little girls how foolish they were being.

Once the dishwasher was going, Carlisle left the kitchen and moved into the dining room where Jasper and the girls were now putting out a new puzzle on the table. His brother looked up just once to make sure everything was okay, and Carlisle nodded a couple of times before moving into the living room where Edward was now laying on the couch almost asleep.

Gently, Carlisle knelt onto the couch between Edward's legs and then leaned over him, waiting until he opened his eyes to smile and lean down to kiss him.

"Hi," Carlisle whispered as he leaned back.

Edward smiled and laughed softly. "Hi. Alice and Bella still begging to go outside?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. I think they're bored, and I think they want to spend more time with Leah and Seth and Jacob than us. We must not be any fun anymore."

"Well, of course not," Edward said quietly, reaching for Carlisle's waist to pull him closer. "We're grown-ups. And they have to listen to us when we tell them stuff. It's what we do. Are you going to lay down with me, or am I going to have to force you onto the couch?"

Carlisle laughed too and lay down gently, shifting around so they would both be comfortable and lifting his hands to Edward's face. "I miss Chicago," he said. "Is that bad?"

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "It's your home."

"You're my home," Carlisle insisted. "But things aren't familiar here. And I would much rather be dealing with snow than a flooded-out inlet threatening the whole town. I'll just be glad when we get back to our house where I can have you in our bed far enough away to make you scream every time I — "

"Watch it," Edward said, giggling. "We're still in a house full of kids. Keep all those thoughts for later. My cast comes off tomorrow. The month's almost over, and pretty soon, we'll have every opportunity to do what we want. Right now, all I want is for you to hold me, okay, baby?"

Carlisle laughed too. "I will hold you for as long as you want me."

"Always," Edward whispered against his lips, kissing him just once and then relaxing again to go back to sleep.

Carlisle held Edward as tightly as he could, wanting so much to give Edward everything he wanted and needed and hoping he would be able to in the very near future.

Right now, it was just a matter of getting everyone he loved back to a place where they were all safe from the weather and the kids trying to lure them out into it. And coaxing a little more quality time out of his husband.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maybe. We'll have to see about that.<em>**

**_And there are only two more chapters left, so I guess it's time to answer a few questions. First, and foremost, a sequel? No. I think I've pretty much covered everything I wanted to. I do however have side stories for other characters, but this is a hard question to answer, because I have no idea when those stories will get written. By the time this story is finished, I want to have moved on, and I hope everyone else can too.  
><em>**

**_That's all for right now, and I'll see you next time!  
><em>**


End file.
